Kuma-Kuma Land
by Crit Fail
Summary: Twenty Students find themselves trapped inside a giant Monokuma themed amusement park. It's been two and a half years since the first killing game. They were originally meant to be scouted for Hope's Peak, to potentially be part of the Class of 81-A. Now they're forced to commit the perfect murder, to escape this park of despair. [Part Four of the Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Cast List

**Prologue**

 **Following the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind, the world was thrown into utter chaos.**

 **In the midst of that chaos three killing games were staged, hoping to fan the flames of despair.**

 **For the survivors of Hope's Peak Academy, Hope's Peak Horizon Station, and Hope's Peak Colony the nightmare seems to have finally subsided. The survivors have tried to pick up the pieces of their lives, and rebuild the world as the Future Foundation.**

 **However like a cockroach surviving a nuclear fallout, Despair is on the verge of returning once more.**

 **A list of extraordinary Ultimates has fallen into the remaining members of the Hand of Despair. Candidates that were originally meant to be scouted for the Class of 81.**

 **In a bid to reignite a wave of despair, these remaining despairs have sought and captured numerous individuals. The purpose being to conduct two more killing games to plunge the world into despair.**

 **As the created Class of 81-A you will awaken to find yourself in a massive Amusement Park. However this is far from the happiest place on Earth. In fact this park and it's denizens only breed despair. Death traps and chaos lie in every corner of this sprawling park of nightmares. A colossal electric fence surrounds the park on all sides, along with large mechanical monstrosities that guard every inconceivable exit.**

 **Seemingly the only way to leave requires one of you to commit the perfect murder, without being caught.**

 **Will y** **ou surrender to despair in this park of horrors? or find another path entirely?**

 **The choice lies in front of you.**

 **This Killing Game is about to begin and it's going to be a wild ride.**

* * *

 ***AUTHOR NOTE***

 **This is the most exciting and nerve wracking part of doing a SYOC. I've spent weeks chewing over each of these applications. I don't know how many times I've changed my mind over the course of time. I just want you all to know that I spent a long time deliberating over this. So much so that I once again decided to increase the cast size to 20. Even still I feel as if I've left so many fantastic applications on the cutting room floor.**

 **In the end however, I had to make some tough cuts. With there only being 20 slots and 95 submissions, obviously this was far from simple. In fact this was the hardest SYOC selection I've had to make thus far.  
**

 **If you've been following this SYOC, you'll know that I intended to wait till the end of the month to close submissions and announce my entrants. However since the submissions finally ground to a halt, I've been able to make my deliberations. I'll probably have the first chapter of this fic up before September like I planned. However I won't commit to that yet.**

 **If you did make it into this fic, allow me to formally welcome you to Kuma Kuma Land. Please feel free to message me if there's anything further I should know about your characters.**

 **On the other hand if you did not make it, please do not despair. My deliberations tried to factor in various things. While I do have some returning submitters from previous stories, I tried to ensure that a majority of spots were for newcomers.  
**

 **As I said I had to leave many great submissions on the floor, due to cuts or just deciding they weren't a good fit for this particular scenario. However that being said, I can confirm that in the future I will do another SYOC. Right now I'm simply calling it Oasis. A killing game that begins in an inhospitable desert that is completely isolated from the rest of the world. It will be my largest SYOC to date. So if you didn't make it this time, there is always a chance on the horizon!**

 **Now without further ado, allow me to introduce Class 81-A!**

* * *

 **Accepted Students of 81-A**

* * *

 **#1** **Naruhiko Murai**

 **Creator: Soonai**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: July 22nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese/German**

 **Talent: Ultimate Punk Rock Musician**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Silver**

 **Hair Style/Length: He has silver spiked short hair with long cyan hair in the style of lighting bolts that stick out above his hair and sweep back.**

 **Facial hair: A thin and well-trimmed silver beard with a small goatee**

 **Eye Color: Yellowish**

 **Skin Tone: Slightly tanned.**

 **Body Type: He has a overall average build, and with very definitive muscles.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 187 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: He wears a pure white leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, and on the back colored dark grey, there is a watery reflection of the words Murai underneath the words Mirage, and there's imagery of a lighting storm on the upper back. He wears a loose dark grey tank top underneath the jacket, a pair of white jeans that look very well worn with holes and tears in them, and turquoise combat boots that have metal latches on them.**

 **Accessories: He wears three gold earrings on the outer rim of his right ear, and has a single bronze ring in his left brow. He also wears a silver chain necklace, a single long turquoise glove on his right hand that goes up just past his elbow, and on the left hand he has a scarlet bandanna tied to his wrist.**

* * *

 **#2** **Shiho Jiyū**

 **Creator: pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: November 2nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Runner**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Lavender**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short, razor bob hairstyle.**

 **Eye Color: Onyx, however they are faded due to blindness**

 **Skin Tone: Pale light beige tone**

 **Body Type: Short and curvy, she has a big bosom and some small hips. She is not chubby, she is actually quite fit. She has some muscles on her arms and legs.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: some small freckles on her cheeks and nose.**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: she wears a Burgundy Faux Shearing Lined Hooded Coat and a Lt Racer Blue/Volt Nike Pro Girls' Cool Fitted Graphic T-Shirt. She also wears a navy blue Girls Solid Box Pleat Below the Knee Skirt.**

 **Accessories: She wears a special pair of gloves and shoes that act as sensors for the area around her. Her gloves are black with pads on the finger tips where the sensors are one and they are water-proof. Her shoes are black and look like Body Glove Women's Horizon Water Shoes with sensors on the bottom of them. She also has a small recorder to remember important things, and a walking stick just in case her sensors mess up.**

* * *

 **#3** **Kaizoku Dokuro**

 **Creator: Pettypunk**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: July 1st**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Sailor**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Mint green**

 **Hair Style/Length: Medium length, reaching the base of his neck. It is pulled together into a few messy braids that are pulled towards the back of his head. He also has a small amount of black hair on his chin.**

 **Eye Color: Dark green**

 **Skin Tone: Extremely tanned from a long time out in the sun**

 **Body Type: Fairly muscular and lanky do to his height**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Missing most of his ring finger on his right hand. His left forearm has a large burn scar, that reaches from his knuckles up to just past his elbow.**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 154 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Silver jumpsuit that he has the upper body of the suit off and tied around his waist. He wears a mint green tank shirt that has a Skull and crossbones design on it. A large Blue cloth is tied over the top of his right arm that covers his from below his shoulder to his elbow. He also wears finger-less dark blue leather gloves that end mid way up his forearms. He also wears black steel toed boots.**

 **Accessories: Silver stud piercing at the beginning of his right eyebrow, and Black stud snake bites piercings. His nails are also painted black. A blue cloth is also worn covering most of his hair and head. Only a few of his braids can be seen hanging from underneath the cloth. He also has a special waterproof leather backpack that he carry's slung over his left shoulder.**

* * *

 **#4** **Dolly Dewitt**

 **Creator: El Torro**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: October 31st**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Ventriloquist**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Hairstyle/Length: Shoulder-length hair, perfectly straight - almost doll-like**

 **Eye Color: Hazel, but it looks like her eyes are painted on**

 **Skin Tone: Pine-colored, has a strange sheen and luster to it.**

 **Body Type: Slim figure with slight shoulders, and toothpick-like limbs**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Nothing out of the ordinary, save the strange sheen of her skin.**

 **Height: 5'0"**

 **Weight: 87 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a worn out jean-jacket over a baggy, long-sleeved black shirt and a light blue skirt that goes down to her shins along with tube socks and shiny black shoes.**

 **Accessories: She tends to collect and wear different trinkets and clothes belonging to other students.**

* * *

 **#5** **Haruto Shinta**

 **Creator:** **Fee5H**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: June 17th**

 **Nationality: Japanese/American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Parental Figure**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Celeste Sky Blue**

 **Hair Style/Length: Medium length and messy**

 **Eye Color: Light Gray**

 **Skin Tone: Lightly tanned  
**

 **Body Type: Lean**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Several scars, which look like slash marks, on both of his arms. They're always hidden behind long sleeves.**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Normal Clothes: He wears a short-sleeved light purple (Heliotrope) T-shirt with long gray sleeves stitched inside those sleeves. In other words, he wears a single shirt, but it's designed to LOOK like he's wearing two shirts: a lone-sleeve underneath a short-sleeve. He also wears blue jeans and white sneakers.**

 **Accessories: None**

* * *

 **#6** **Tiana Blake**

 **Creator:** **bellatrixshine**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: June 19th**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Dominatrix**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Wheat Blonde**

 **Hair Style: When styled, she has it in a fishtail braid that goes past her shoulders by an inch. When it's not styled, her hair goes three inches past her shoulders, is parted to the right, and she has a section of bangs that go to her chin.**

 **Eye Color: Grayish-blue**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Has quite a bit meat on her bones with large thighs and hips, c-cup chest size, a slight belly, and a cinched waist**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Arms and cheeks are sprinkled with freckles.**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 185 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: A white off-shoulder shirt with three-fourth sleeves, a wraparound purple skirt with a sash tied into a knot, and white three-inch heels.**

 **Accessories: Tiana often has three purple flowers tucked into the front of her hair when it's in a braid. She also has a silver locket that she often wears.**

* * *

 **#7** **Soo Yeong Moon**

 **Creator: SqualinaTralala**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19 (in Korean years, 18 everywhere else)**

 **Birthday: January 4th**

 **Nationality: South Korean**

 **Talent: Ultimate Plastic Surgeon**

 **Blood type: O-**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hairstyle:** ** **His neck-length short black hair is styled in parted bangs, with one side covering the right side of his face**.**

 **Eye Color: H** ** **oney-amber eyes****

 ** **Skin Tone: Very fair almost white tint.****

 ** **Body Type: Tall and Lithe build.****

 ** **Scars,Tattoos, or Birthmarks:**** ** ** **Under the bangs covering the right side of his face are faint traces of scars and burns. He's also blind from the right eye.******  
 ** ** ** **It is rather discreet, but Soo Yeong wears eyeliner and mascara on his visible eye.********

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Weight: 136 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Soo Yeong is a rather fashionable young man who likes to wear stylish, high-quality clothes. He wears a cashmere beige turtleneck and as a layer an unbuttoned white overcoat. His tailored dark brown trousers are complemented by a black belt and he wears a pair of leather oxford shoes.**

 **Accessories: He wears a cooper analog watch and a pair of white satin gloves. He also always carries with him at least a dozen paper masks in the pocket of his coat which he uses to cover his lower face during his work or to avoid catching an illness.**

* * *

 **#8 Annabelle Lupin**

 **Creator: The Kobold Necromancer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 9**

 **Birthday: June 21st**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Forensic Investigator**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hair Color: Platinum-blonde.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Tied in a sleek ponytail, usually has a scrunchie or decorative hairband for it.**

 **Eye Color: Light brown.**

 **Skin Tone: Light tan.**

 **Body Type: Healthy and thin for her age.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Just a single pale blotch of skin next to her belly button, a birth mark.**

 **Height: 4'0"**

 **Weight: 60 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Black cargo pants, Velcro shoes, button-up green shirt, dark green jacket with a hood. Has gloves but doesn't wear them unless investigating.**

 **Accessories - She has a special pair of glasses that has three lights, red, white, and blacklight. She has an internet connect to them normally, but of course this will be disabled for her situation. Annabelle wears a digital watch that has several features, like BPM monitor, timer, and a small light. Like a jogger, Annabelle usually has a water bottle attached to her belt via clip. Annabelle usually carries around a satchel containing the tools of her trade. It contains tweezers, magnifying glass, gloves, fingerprint-detecting dust, laser pointer, Even if the satchel is empty, she may insist on carrying it around.**

* * *

 **#9 Otto Von Skylar**

 **Creator: Totallynotcheck**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: January 10**

 **Nationality: German**

 **Talent: Ultimate Racecar Driver**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and somewhat messy**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Average size, fit**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 174 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Crisp white race car driver outfit with all sorts of sponsorships on it. There are black/red/yellow (German flag colors) stripes on the side and front.**

 **Accessories: Sunglasses that he keeps on his forehead, and red scarf that he wears around his neck.**

* * *

 **#10 Laris Nevermind  
**

 **Creator: Scorpio116**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: November 6th**

 **Nationality: Novoselican**

 **Talent: Ultimate Knight**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Light-Blonde**

 **Hair Style: Short and neatly swept back, with a couple of bangs hanging loose in the front.**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Largely unknown due to Laris' heavy amour, though seemingly fit. Laris has a very effeminate face, with long eyelashes and soft eyes.**

 ** **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: It is hidden beneath his armor, but there is a crest on his shoulder. Laris has sustained numerous superficial wounds through training and has calloused hands and fingers.  
****

 ** ** **Height: 5'8******

 ** ** **Weight: 230 lbs (With the full suit of armor on)******

 ** ** **Normal Clothing: Laris almost always wears a large suit of silver medieval style armor. The suit itself is quite bulky with large pauldrons that resemble wings, and a flowing blue cape in the back. The back of the cape has the Hope's Peak Logo on it. The chest piece is embroidered with what appears to be a strange looking animal, which is in fact a Skong from Novoselic. Laris wears a tabard over the armor that has the crest of the Nevermind Royal Family and that of the nation's flag. The gauntlets have a chain connected to them, to prevent him from being disarmed. His silver boots also have wings coming out, before flaring out. And finally his visored barbute style helmet is completely covered, with only his blue eyes being visible when fully armored.  
******

 ** ** **Accessories: A kite shield with the Nevermind Crest lays strapped against his back along with a large satchel. Strapped to his left side is an ornately crafted silver longsword, the cross shaped hilt flaring out to protect the hand. With a single sapphire resting in the center of the hilt. Several runes are written in along the blade in his native tongue. The sheath is surprisingly worn and appears to have been severely burnt.******

* * *

 ** ** **#11****** ** ** **Utano Kakimasu******

 ** ** **Creator:****** ** ** **liammarklh88******

 ** ** **Gender: Male******

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: May 30th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Poet**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: Dark Orange**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short hair that ends near his neck, neatly trimmed with some hair strands spiked and curled up almost like devil horns and two strands framing his face that curl a bit outward.**

 **Eye Color: Green eyes**

 **Skin Tone: Fair white**

 **Body Type: Ectomorph with a lean and skinny body, with not much muscle on him.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has two long scars on both of his arms. A birthmark that resembles smiley face on his left lower stomach, and a few cuts on his back from top to bottom.**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 120 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: He wears a light grey dress shirt buttoned all the way with the sleeves cuffed, an orange and brown diamond striped sweater vest, a red and white diagonally stripped tie, beige dress pants that are slightly crinkled, white socks with brown dress shoes that are neatly polished to a shine.**

 **Accessories: He wears a black beret on the right side of his head, a few pencils in his shirt dress pocket, a notepad in his left pants pocket and a bronze pocket watch in his right pants pocket.**

* * *

 **#12** **Madison Maddox**

 **Creator: BouncingFish**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: March 14**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Mathematician**

 **Blood Type: O-Positive**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Almost always tied up in a bun. When down, her hair reaches her shoulder blades.**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Skin Tone: Very pale**

 **Body Type: On the thin side, but otherwise has very average measurements.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Has a lot of freckles on her face, and body.**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A baggy, royal blue sweatshirt; black jeans (ripped around the knees); black flip flops**

 **Accessories: Wears circular glasses with blue rims, and no jewelry. Always carries around a notepad, pencils, erasers, and two calculators in a black backpack.**

* * *

 **#13** **Patrick Walsh**

 **Creator: Blazerxz**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: October 18**

 **Nationality: Irish-Canadian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Hockey Star**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Orange**

 **Hair Style/Length: Shaggy and curly. It reaches down to his lower neck.**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Bulky, more so from muscle than fat. Very stocky with wide shoulders and muscular limbs.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Small scar on his left cheek. He also has a fake tooth in the upper left side of his mouth.**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 240 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Blue and Red hockey jersey. Red body with blue lettering and his old high school mascot logo, a bull. He also wears a pair light blue jeans and silver runner's sneakers.**

 **Accessories: He has a bracelet on his left wrist made from colorful beads.  
**

* * *

 **#14 Chloe Bellemort**

 **Creator: Solrac XD**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: May 5**

 **Nationality: French**

 **Talent: Ultimate Fashion Designer**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long glossy hair that splits in two opposite direction behind her back reaching her hips.**

 **Eye Color: Violet**

 **Skin Tone: Light pink color.**

 **Body Type: Fairly tall. Has a great figure with a big bosom and wide hips. She also has well toned muscle in her arms and legs. D cup bust, 88cm.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has a mole on her left cheek.**

 **Height: 5'8'**

 **Weight: 118 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a purple halter dress, that further emphasizes her bosom, with a violet sash tied around her waist under an open pink pea coat, with black tights with pink mid calf boots.**

 **Accessories: She has a pair of sunglasses over her head, a pair of butterfly shaped purple earrings, a grey scarf around her neck, and a grey shoulder strap purse. The purse contains an sketchbook, several accessories, some cosmetics and a sewing kit.**

* * *

 **#15 Lachlan Kenway**

 **Creator: Sootythunder**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age:17**

 **Birthday: June 9th**

 **Nationality: Scottish**

 **Talent: Ultimate Investigative Journalist**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Hair color: Dirty blonde**

 **Hair style: Short unkempt**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Skin tone: average**

 **Body type: Average, a bit lanky, he is not someone who is scrawny per say but you can tell that he never worked out beyond mandatory PE class**

 **Scars/birthmarks/tattoos: none**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 163 lbs**

 **Normal clothing: Wears his old private school uniform with black shoes, black pants, a white button up t-shirt with a black tie, however he wears a brown trench coat instead of the school issued jacket**

 **Accessories: Lachlan wears gold watch on his left wrist.**

* * *

 **#16 Seikatsu Tabi**

 **Creator: Duublem**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: February 2nd**

 **Talent: Ultimate Tarotologist**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Long and flowing down to the hip**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Skin Tone: Pale White**

 **Body Type: Thin but with well-toned muscles and D-cup chest size**

 **Scars: 21 scars in the form of tack marks carved on the abdomen region beneath the breasts**

 **Height: 5'7''**

 **Weight: 150 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Long-sleeved white wool sweater, black sweatpants, black flats**

 **Accessories: Tarot Card deck of the 22 Major Arcana stored in sweater breast pockets and sweatpants side pockets**

* * *

 **#17** **Tomoko Marple Gisei**

 **Creator: Jayden Illusion Doe**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: September 8th**

 **Nationality: Three-Fourths Japanese, One-Fourth British**

 **Talent: Ultimate Shogi Player**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hair Color: Black at the roots, but graduates to a dyed white-blonde on her side bangs and tips of her ponytail.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Unkempt, Spiky, Shoulder-length hair tied into a low ponytail by a red hair tie and bangs loosely framing around her face.**

 **Eye Color: Mellow Yellow**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Has an androgynous appearance with a lean yet athletic body, and a small bust.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 108 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: Tomoko's outfit consist of a knee-length dark red collar coat with four black buttons over a long-sleeved white blouse with light red trims and one right chest pocket, and a loose yellow ribbon tied around the collar. She also wears a knee-length black shorts, a red belt with a golden yellow buckle, white socks, and black loafers.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Tomoko's exercise gear consist of a dark red tracksuit with white stripes and a pair of white sneakers.**

 **Sleepwear: Tomoko's sleepwear consist of a white tank top and black pants.**

 **Accessories: Tomoko noticeably wears a golden wristwatch on her left wrist, which was a gift from her father. Under the watch, there word 'Queen' is written in kanji on it; referring to her title as 'Shogi Queen' by the shogi community. The watch's case is also shaped like a shogi piece.**

* * *

 **#18** **Sigmund Shiraishi**

 **Creator: Trust me I'm me**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: January 5th**

 **Nationality: Canadian (of Japanese ancestry)**

 **Talent: Ultimate Paralympic Athlete**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hair Color: Dark, Blood red.  
**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short, straight, dry, and prickly**

 **Eye Color: Very dark red, almost black**

 **Skin Tone: Lightly tanned**

 **Body Type: Dense musculature, lean and athletic. His left leg has been amputated through the hip (Hip Disarticulation) and his right arm has been amputated at the shoulder (Shoulder Disarticulation).**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Extreme scarring around the left hip and right shoulder.**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 128 lbs (Would weigh 165 lbs if he had all his limbs intact.)**

 ** **Normal Clothing: He wears a comfortable, red plaid hoodie with a steel zipper. His hoodie is unzipped, and its left sleeve is rolled up, while the right sleeve is tied off where the triceps would be with a pastel pink ribbon and dangles by itself. Underneath his hoodie, he wears a white "I Heart You" t-shirt. He wears well-worn dark blue jeans, with an identical, pastel pink ribbon wrapped around the empty left pant leg where the upper mid-thigh would be. Finally, he wears a single black running shoe with black shoelaces.****

 **Accessories: Sigmund carries around a thin, black-rimmed pair of glasses inside a plain, black glasses case. His eyesight is only slightly impaired, and thus he only wears them when he plans to read for a long period of time. Around his neck and tucked underneath his shirt, is a fine steel chain with two golden rings attached to it. During difficult times, he'll kiss both rings for good luck. Wrapped around the right sleeve of his hoodie, is a pastel pink ribbon, and wrapped around the left pant leg of his jeans is another identical ribbon. He also wears a single black Kevlar glove on his left hand. Sigmund refuses to wear prosthetics, instead, he uses a single steel underarm crutch. Sigmund can actually hop around on one leg all day without any signs of fatigue, but he knows that it's too strange a sight to be practical.**

* * *

 **#19 Churi Aikawa**

 **Creator:** **Rankannko**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:18**

 **Birthday: July 9th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Love Guru**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Hair Color: Pink**

 **Hair Style: She has a long hair, usually on braids but it can be left fully natural. It is pretty long, around the middle of her back in braids that reach her bottom.**

 **Skin tone: She has a pale skin normally, which will appear once she's not wearing anything, but her visible skin is a bit more toned.**

 **Body type: She is lean, with barely any muscle in her body. She is lean, more than anything else.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She does not have any visible markings.**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 150 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing: She usually wears a long strapless white dress, with green and yellow details, both on the belly and chest region and at the tail, on the heights of her feet, with white or black sandals.**

 **Accessories: She wears many accessories. For one, she needs glasses for distance, she has a necklace with roses around her neck, and finally, she has a small stone in the middle of her forehead, a Ruby.**

* * *

 **#20 Kanade Kanaka**

 **Creator: Altomi**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: April 6th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Composer**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long black hair that reaches her mid back when down. She usually has it tied back into a braided bun adorned with a golden ribbon, with two strands left out framing her face. Her hair is naturally straight and her bangs reach to just about the top of her eyebrow.**

 **Eye Color: Sky blue**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Thin almost frail looking. It is clear from her body that Kanade is not the most physically fit, and that she is very weak in terms of physical strength.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A beauty mark underneath her left eye. Her hands are rather rough and show a small number of scars thanks to the long hours she has spent learning and practicing instruments.**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 120lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A short sleeved white button down shirt, worn under a small grey corset vest. A full black skirt which has a piano pattern around the hem. A light grey sweater worn over the shoulders and tied around her neck. A golden ribbon neck tie. A pair of white stockings with a black stripe at the end, that reach her mid thigh. Black mary jane's for shoes that are buttoned with a buckle in the shape of a golden treble clef.**

* * *

 **Other Stats**

 **Blood Types:**  
 **Type A: Kaizoku Dokuro (A+), Kanade Kanaka (A-), Laris Nevermind (A+), Naruhiko Murai (A+), Patrick Walsh (A+), Tiana Blake (A+)**  
 **Type B: Chloe Bellemort (B-), Seikatsu Tabi (B-)**  
 **Type AB: Lachlan Kenway (AB-), Otto Von Skylar (AB+), Utano Kakimasu (AB+)**  
 **Type O: Annabelle Lupin (O-), Churi Aikawa (O-), Dolly Dewitt (O+), Haruto Shinta (O+), Maddison Maddox (O+), Shiho Jiyū (O+), Sigmund Shiraishi (O-), Soo Yeong Moon (O-), Tomoko Marple Gisei (O-)**

 **Interesting Findings: With five possessors, blood type O- is the most common. Nobody possesses blood type B+.**

 **Interesting Findings: Four people were born in June, the most out of any of the months. Nobody was born in either August or December.**

 **Characters by Height (Descending, Ties are alphabetical):**  
 **Churi Aikawa (6'3"), Kaizoku Dokuro (6'1"), Patrick Walsh (6'1"), Sigmund Shiraishi (5'11"), Soo Yeong Moon (5'11"), Haruto Shinta (5'10"), Naruhiko Murai (5'9"), Tiana Blake (5'9"), Utano Kakimasu (5'9"), Chloe Bellemort (5'8"), Laris Nevermind (5'8"), Kanade Kanaka (5'7"), Lachlan Kenway (5'7"), Seikatsu Tabi (5'7"), Otto Von Skylar (5'6"), Tomoko Marple Gisei (5'6"), Shiho Jiyū (5'3"), Maddison Maddox (5'2"), Dolly Dewitt (5'0"), Annabelle Lupin (4'0")**

 **Characters by Weight (Descending, Ties are alphabetical):**  
 **Patrick Walsh (240 lbs), Laris Nevermind (230 lbs), Naruhiko Murai (187 lbs), Tiana Blake (185 lbs), Otto Von Skylar (174 lbs), Lachlan Kenway (163 lbs), Kaizoku Dokuro (154 lbs), Churi Aikawa (150 lbs), Seikatsu Tabi (150 lbs), Soo Yeong Moon (136 lbs), Haruto Shinta (130 lbs), Sigmund Shiraishi (128 lbs), Shiho Jiyū (125 lbs), Kanade Kanaka (120 lbs), Utano Kakimasu (120 lbs), Chloe Bellemort (118 lbs), Maddison Maddox (110 lbs), Tomoko Marple Gisei (108 lbs), Dolly Dewitt (87 lbs), Annabelle Lupin (60 lbs)**

 **Eye Colors:**  
 **Black: Shiho Jiyū (Onyx)**  
 **Blue: Churi Aikawa (Bright Blue), Kanade Kanaka (Sky Blue), Laris Nevermind, Maddison Maddox, Tiana Blake (Grayish-blue)**

 **Brown: Annabelle Lupin (Light Brown), Lachlan Kenway, Otto Von Skylar, Patrick Walsh**  
 **Gray: Haruto Shinta (Light Gray), Seikatsu Tabi**  
 **Green: Kaizoku Dokuro (Dark Green), Utano Kakimasu**  
 **Hazel: Dolly Dewitt**  
 **Purple: Chloe Bellemort (Violet)**  
 **Red: Sigmund Shiraishi (Dark Blood Red)**  
 **Yellow: Naruhiko Murai (Yellowish), Soo Yeong Moon (Honey-amber), Tomoko Marple Gisei (Mellow Yellow)**

 **Hair Colors (Characters with more than one are listed multiple times):**  
 **Black: Chloe Bellemort, Kanade Kanaka, Maddison Maddox, Otto Von Skylar, Seikatsu Tabi, Soo**  
 **Yeong Moon, Tomoko Marple Gisei (Black at the roots)**  
 **Blonde: Annabelle Lupin (Platinum-blonde), Lachlan Kenway (Dirty Blonde), Laris Nevermind (Light Blonde), Tiana Blake (Wheat Blonde), Tomoko Marple Gisei (Dyed White-blonde)**  
 **Blue: Haruto Shinta (Celeste Sky Blue)**  
 **Brown: Dolly Dewitt**  
 **Green: Kaizoku Dokuro (Mint Green)**  
 **Orange: Patrick Walsh, Utano Kakimasu (Dark Orange)**  
 **Pink: Churi Aikawa**  
 **Purple: Shiho Jiyū (Lavender)**  
 **Red: Sigmund Shiraishi (Dark Blood Red)**  
 **Silver: Naruhiko Murai**

 **Nationalities (Characters with more than one are listed multiple times):**  
 **American: Annabelle Lupin, Dolly Dewitt, Haruto Shinta, Maddison Maddox, Tiana Blake**  
 **British: Tomoko Marple Gisei**  
 **Canadian: Patrick Walsh, Sigmund Shiraishi**  
 **French: Chloe Bellemort**  
 **German: Naruhiko Murai, Otto Von Skylar**  
 **Irish: Patrick Walsh**  
 **Japanese: Churi Aikawa, Haruto Shinta, Kaizoku Dokuro, Kanade Kanaka, Naruhiko Murai, Shiho Jiyū, Seikatsu Tabi, Sigmund Shiraishi, Tomoko Marple Gisei, Utano Kakimasu**  
 **Novoselican: Laris Nevermind**  
 **Scottish: Lachlan Kenway**  
 **South Korean: Soo Yeong Moon**


	2. Chapter 1: The Culling: Act One

**Chapter 1: The Culling: Act One  
**

 **9:24 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 13)  
**

 **"Yeesh wake up you damn stinking brats! We're on a tight schedule today!"** An impatient and gruff voice exclaimed over a speaker.

A young girl no older than nine began to slowly stir.

She had platinum blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, it was held in place by a pink scrunchie.

She had a light tan complexion, and was exactly four feet tall. She wasn't at all overweight nor was she scrawny, but just a healthy build for her age.

She sported a pair of black cargo pants, velcro shoes, a button-up green shirt, and a dark green jacket with a hood. She had a digital watch on her right wrist, and a large satchel was rested around her shoulder.

"Huh? What's going on?" The blonde murmured as she blinked her eyes open.

The little girl was met with a rather bizarre sight.

She found herself seated aboard a massive roller-coaster. The Coaster itself sported twenty rows of cars, with five seats in each row. Each of these cars were packed to capacity, for a total of one hundred individuals.

Annabelle found herself pivoting her head back and forth in curiosity, as she looked between the collection of teenagers that surrounded her.

Many of them were beginning to stir as well as hushed whispers, and a sense of confusion began to quickly sweep throughout the group.

"Whoa what is this all of this? I'm pretty sure I would remember coming to a place like this." The girl mused as she stared over the side of the car to see a horrifying sight.

They were suspended some hundred feet into the air, and the ground below seemed to be littered with cruel looking spikes. These spikes stood nearly six feet in height, and lay scattered all along the grassy pit below.

Beyond this spiraling coaster, lay a colossal theme park. In the far distance eerie carnival music could be heard playing.

"Hey it's going to be alright little one. I'm sure there's some perfectly good explanation for all of this." A soothing voice said from a couple of seats away.

Annabelle peered past two boys as she saw a teenage girl with wheat blonde hair. It was styled into a braid that tapered off just below her shoulders. The girl had grayish-blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was quite voluptuous, the bars of the car dug into her ample chest. Her arms and cheeks were sprinkled with freckles. She wore a white off the shoulder shirt, with three-fourth sleeves. She also had on a purple wraparound skirt with a sash tied into a knot. She had on a pair of white three inch heels, but they were barely visible. In addition three purple flowers were tucked into the front of her hair, and a silver locket rested around her neck.

"Don't treat me like a little kid okay?" Annabelle huffed though a smile still played on her little face. "My name is Annabelle Lupin, and I'm the Ultimate Forensic Investigator! "I'mma solve the mystery of how we got here, just you watch!"

The older girl smiled fondly. "An Ultimate at your age? That's so incredible. You should be very proud of yourself Anna."

The little girl seemed a bit flustered by the praise, her cheeks flushed slightly as she kicked her legs around her car. "Thanks. So who are you?" she asked before gazing around the car at the other occupants.

"My name is Tiana Blake, and I'm known as the Ultimate Dominatrix." she said with a tender expression, before earning a scoff from a girl next to her.

"Gross. I thought being an Ultimate was suppose to be classy, but I guess they'll let anyone in these days." The dark haired girl muttered.

"Hey don't be a big bully! I bet Tiana is super cool!" Annabelle said with a little pout as she tensed slightly in her seat.

"Kid do you even know what a Dominatrix is?" One of the two boys muttered under his breath.

The other boy groaned. "Just let it go man. We can save the meetings for later, we need to figure out what the hell is going on here."

As if in response to the boy's statement the loud voice they'd heard earlier could be heard once more, it seemed to echo throughout the colossal Theme park around them.

 _ **"Welcome one and all to the most despair inducing place on earth! You're probably shitting yourselves, wondering how you ended up in this place. Don't you worry yourselves, that will come soon enough."**_ A bark of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the park. _**"I believe it's time for a little exposition capeche? You see all of you are candidates, that were meant to be scouted for the Class of 81-A of Hope's Peak Academy. Normally the scout in charge would have picked Sixteen of you to comprise a single class. Whelp unfortunately he's not here, so we've gotta find our own way of picking your classmates. A true way of slimming the herd. This bear really enjoys games of chance, so that's exactly how we're going to play this. When this coaster reaches it's end, only those remaining will get to enter and play the next game."**_ A howl of laughter could be heard across the park's PA system.

"Only those remaining? What the heck is he talking about?!" One of the boys in the car asked, as suddenly the coaster began to churn to life.

Within mere seconds the nature of the game presented itself. A red light began to suddenly flicker throughout each of the one hundred seats.

It landed in the middle of their car first, as the seat in question was suddenly ejected.

The boy in question let out a horrifying scream, as he was sent hurtling towards the ground as the coaster continued to pick up steam.

Screams began to fill the coaster from the traumatized teens, as with each few seconds more seats were ejected sending their occupants hurtling to the ground and certain doom.

"W-What? T-This can't be happening." Annabelle breathed in a stunned voice as she squirmed loose of the restraints, just as the the red light stopped on her seat.

Her lips quivered as she felt herself being launched upward, only to suddenly be yanked back down.

Tiana was still restrained to her seat, but she held a whip in her hand that was now wrapped around the girl's leg.

Annabelle teetered perilously for a couple of seconds, before the older girl pulled her in.

The Ultimate Dominatrix protectively wrapped her free arm around the child's petite waist, as the girl on the other side of her was ejected a moment later.

Her ear piercing scream joined the cacophony still on the coaster.

"W-What's going to happen?" The little girl's shoulders trembled as the air whipped at her small frame.

"Nothing. Just close your eyes. That is an order." Tiana said as she gently rubbed the girl's back. Her eyes warily watched as the red light continued to flicker between each of the seats, before randomly arriving on yet another seat in a car behind them.

* * *

 **9:25 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park  
**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 1)**

At the very front of the coaster sat a short and thin girl with circular blue rimmed glasses.

She had black hair that typically was tied up in a bun, however it now flew wildly past her shoulder blades. She had blues eyes, and was extremely pale. She sported a baggy royal blue sweat shirt, black jeans that were ripped at the knees, and black flip flops. She had a black pack slung around her shoulders, that ruffled wildly as the coaster sped onward.

Her teeth chattered as she continued to repeat something softly, as the screams around her grew more substantial. "Sixteen goes into one hundred, six and one quarter times. Based on percentages the math is simple. Chance of survival is only sixteen percent." she said as someone next to her was jettisoned as the coaster hit a curve. "Every seat launched, raises the probability of survival substantially."

A sickening crunch could be heard as the recently ejected seat careened into the death pit below. The howl of despair was drowned out, as the coaster never ceased it's parade forward.

"Jesus would you fucking knock it off? This is horrible enough without you reminding me every other second!" A girl a few seats away remarked with an annoyed expression.

The other girl was lean and a few inches taller, with a slightly athletic had unkempt spiky shoulder length hair. Her hair was black at the roots, but diverged to a dyed white blonde on her side bangs and the tips of her ponytail. Her ponytail itself was held in place by a red hair tie, and her bangs blew around her face wildly. She had yellow eyes and a fair skin tone.

She wore a knee-length dark red collar coat with four black buttons over a long-sleeved white blouse with light red trims and one right chest pocket, and a loose yellow ribbon tied around the collar. She also wore knee-length black shorts, a red belt with a golden yellow buckle, white socks, and black loafers. A golden wrist watched rested on her left wrist, with some sort of kanji scribbled beneath it.

"S-Sorry. I-It's the only thing I can think of, I feel like my heart is going to explode." The smaller girl admitted as the screams persisted, as the ominous light flickered past their seats.

"If it will keep you from chanting incessantly, I'm Tomoko Gisei. The Ultimate Shogi Player. Take a breath or something." she said curtly, before shutting her eyes.

The other girl regarded her a moment almost squinted, as she tried to examine the other girl's face. "I-I'm Maddison Maddox. B-But you can call me Maddie. I'm the Ultimate Mathematician. I'm really sorry, I'll try to be quiet." she sniffed as she rubbed at her eyes beneath her glasses, as another person next to her was launched into the air.

"Someone is launched every three seconds. Until only sixteen of us remain. How long will this ride be Maddie?" The Shogi Player asked as she kept her eyes shut, as the air whipped past her face.

The Mathematician pursed her lips a moment. "Approximately 252 seconds, or a little over 4 minutes." she responded in a jittery tone.

"Well best wishes to you. I do hope this isn't where I suffer my first loss." Tomoko said softly as the coaster approached another incline.

* * *

 **9:25 A.M Day One  
**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 8)**

"Oh fuck me! This is the last time I touch any drugs. This shit is just too wild!" A silver haired boy yelled as he clutched at his seat for support.

His hair was short and spiked, with a series of long cyan hairs that looked like lighting bolts that stuck out above his hair. The strands were being swept back by the air rushing past them. He had yellow eyes and was slightly tanned. He was of a rather average build and height, with defined muscles throughout his entire frame.

He wore an almost pure white leather jacket, with the sleeves torn off. The back of the jacket was colored a dark gray tint with a watery reflection of the word Murai, underneath the word Mirage. In addition there's imagery of a lighting storm on the upper back of jacket. He wore a loose dark grey tank top underneath the jacket, a pair of white jeans that look very well worn with holes and tears in them, and turquoise combat boots that had metal latches on them.

In addition he had three gold earrings on the outer rim of his right ear, and has a single bronze ring in his left brow. He also wore a silver chain necklace, a single long turquoise glove on his right hand that goes up just past his elbow, and on the left hand he had a scarlet bandanna tied to his wrist.

"Argh I don't believe any such ailments are the cause of this. Well if ye are destined to walk the plank, pleasure to meet ye!" Another boy who sat next to him offered.

This boy had mint green hair that reached the base of neck, it was pulled together in a few messy braids at the back of his head. He had a few strands of black hair along his chin. His eyes were a dark green tint and he was extremely tanned. He was fairly muscular and lanky, as he was several inches taller than the other boy. He sported a silver jumpsuit, the upper body of the suit was tied around his waist. He wore a mint green tank shirt, that had a skull and crossbones design on it. A large Blue cloth was tied over the top of his right arm that covered from below his shoulder to his elbow. He also wore finger-less dark blue leather gloves that end mid way up his forearms. For his foot wear her sported black steel toed boots.

The boy also possessed some piercings with a silver stud piercing at the beginning of his right eyebrow, and Black stud snake bites piercings. His nails were also painted black. A blue cloth covered most of his hair and head. Only a few of his braids can be seen hanging from underneath the cloth. He also had a special waterproof leather backpack that was slung over his back. Most of his ring finger on his right hand was missing. His left forearm is covered in a large burn that reaches from his knuckles right past his elbow.

"Woah I know I'm tripping on some crazy shit now. I'm seeing pirates now!" The first boy laughed raucously. "Names Naruhiko Murai! Nice to fucking meet ya, I'm the Ultimate Punk Rock Musician! How bout you ? Let me guess Jack Sparrow?" his disjointed laughter was drowned out by more screams.

"Seems ye still don't grasp our situation. I can't fault ye for that. On the chance we don't get dragged to the Davy Jones' locker, My name is Kaizoku Dokuro. I'm the Ultimate Sailor, but I also like the sound of Ultimate Pirate." he said as he gripped his seat for support as the girl to his right was ejected out of her seat. "Poor lass. No one deserves such a cruel fate." he said with a somber expression as he stared at the now vacant spot.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Well it was nice meeting ya! I'm just gonna snooze till this crazy dream passes." Naruhiko muttered as he leaned his head forward.

Again the the loudspeakers crackled to life.

 _ **"Feel that despair settling over you? The game has only begun. Get comfy, this is gonna be a wild ride!"**_ The loud voice could be heard again over the speakers.

* * *

 **9:26 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park  
**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 20)**

Seated in the final car of the coaster was an armored individual. At first glance they could have been mistake for someone who stumbled out of a Renaissance festival, and yet the gear was entirely real.

They bore a large suit of silver medieval style armor. The suit itself is quite bulky with large pauldrons that resembled wings, and a flowing blue cape in the back. The back of the cape had the Hope's Peak Logo on it. The chest piece is embroidered with what appears to be a strange looking animal. The armored teen wore a tabard over the armor that has the crest of the Nevermind Royal Family along with Novoselic's flag. The gauntlets had a chain connected to them, to prevent the boy from being disarmed. The silver boots also have wings coming out, before flaring out. And finally the visored barbute style helmet was completely covered, with only their blue eyes being visible.

In addition a kite shield with the Nevermind Crest lays strapped against their back along with a large satchel. Strapped to their left side is an ornately crafted silver longsword, the cross shaped hilt flaring out to protect the hand. With a single sapphire resting in the center of the hilt. Several runes are written in along the blade in the teen's native tongue. The sheath is surprisingly worn, and appears to have been severely burnt.

The teen's brow furrowed beneath their helmet.

All of this was simply madness, surely it was some cruel joke.

And yet the screams that filled the sky around them were very real.

Someone would pay dearly for their heinous actions.

Unlike many of the others, The Ultimate Knight's seat had no such restraints as the armor Laris bore was so bulky it kept the blonde effectively stuck in the seat.

"N-No please. I-I don't want to die. I don't want to die!" A girl nearby sobbed uncontrollably. She was thin and almost frail looking. She had long black hair that while usually held up, was now flowing free down the middle of her back. Her bangs fluttered against the wind. She had a fair complexion with a sky blue eyes. She had a beauty mark right beneath her left eye. The girl also had rough calloused hands.

She wore a short sleeved white button down shirt, worn under a small grey corset vest. A full black skirt which had a piano pattern around the hem. A light grey sweater was worn over her shoulders and tied around her neck. A golden ribbon neck tie. A pair of white stockings with a black stripe at the end, that reached her mid thigh. Black mary jane's for shoes that were buttoned with a buckle in the shape of a golden treble clef.

"M'lady please do not fear. As the Ultimate Knight I will do everything in my power to protect you. My word is my bond, I have very little to offer but I can offer you that." The Knight said before settling a stare at the girl. "If it does not impose upon you, would you tell me your name M'lady?"

"I-It's Kanade. Kanade Kanaka. I-I'm the Ultimate Composer." The timid girl responded timidly, as her teeth sank into her bottom lip as her shoulders shivered.

"Even with our current circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kanaka. My name is Laris Nevermind, but should you so choose you can simply call me Sir Laris." The teen offered with a curt nod of their head.

"I-I see." The girl stammered as her lips quivered. She squeezed her eyes shut as the howls of despair and panic continued to resonate from around them.

"OOoof!" A soft voice exclaimed as suddenly a girl from one of the upper cars was sent hurtling backwards, she barely managed to catch her hands around the seat next to Laris.

She was a rather short and curvy girl with a large bosom and generous hips, though she had some visible muscles on her arms and legs. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. The girl had a light beige complexion and lavender hair that was styled in a short razor bob style.

She wore a Burgundy Faux Shearing Lined Hooded Coat, and a Lt Racer Blue/Volt Nike Pro Girls' Cool Fitted Graphic T-Shirt. She also wore a navy blue Girls Solid Box Pleat, below the Knee Skirt. She had an interesting pair of padded gloves that seemed custom made, along with a pair of black tennis shoes that also seemed handmade. On her back rested a sturdy looking walking stick that was strapped to her back by a leather piece.

The most peculiar thing was that her eyes were a glassy onyx tint. It was clear even upon a casual observation, that she was blind.

"Woah this feels really chilly. Where are we?" She asked as she was still suspended horizontally.

Laris without hesitation extended the chain from his gauntlets, before securing it around her waist. "Please remain calm M'lady, I won't let you fall."

"M'lady? I'm not that special ya know? I'm just Shiho Jiyu, The Ultimate Runner at your service!" She said with a giddy expression.

"Well Miss Shiho you seem to be taken this all in stride." Laris said as he gently pulled her towards him, before securing his arms around her. "Just keep that up and we'll make it through this."

The blind girl tilted her head slightly, as she felt herself being pressed against cold metal. "My sensors are on the fritz so I have no idea what's happening. Wait are you a robot? That's really cool if you are."

"Robot? No M'lady I'm a Knight, formally in service to the Kingdom of Novoselic. You can call me Laris." he said as the wind howled past them.

"A knight?! REALLY?! That's even cooler!" The girl exclaimed jubilantly. "Um I heard something weird over the speakers. Do you think you can tell me what's happening though?"

"I-I don't think you w-want to know." Kanade stammered from her seat as her teeth chattered nervously.

"Lady Kanaka is right. Please Miss Shiho just remain calm, and I will provide any answers as soon as this madness comes to an end." Laris said in a soothing voice.

Of course the Knight had no way of knowing the madness was just about to really begin.

* * *

 **9:26 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park  
**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 4)**

Near the front of the roller-coaster sat a large muscular boy. His arms and shoulders rippled with muscles. He had vivid orange hair that was shaggy and curly, it reached down to his lower neck. He had a pale complexion and brown eyes. He wore a blue and red hockey jersey, with red body with blue lettering. It contained his former high school mascot logo, a bull on the front. He also wore a pair of light blue jeans and silver runner sneakers. On his left wrist he wore a bracelet made of beads.

"I'm into intense sports, but this is just bloody crazy eh?" a boy asked as he peered over at one of the remaining people in his car.

To say the girl seated there was beautiful would be an understatement.

She had long shapely legs, wide hips and an ample bosom. However she was still well toned throughout her arms and legs. Her skin was a health pink color, and her eyes were a striking violent tint. Her hair was a glossy black color and split in two opposite directions, as it cascaded down her back to her hips. She had a mole on her left cheek that only accentuated her appearance. She wore a purple halter dress, that further emphasized her bosom, with a violet sash tied around her waist under an open pink pea coat, with black tights with pink mid calf boots. She had a pair of sunglasses over her head, a pair of butterfly shaped purple earrings, a grey scarf around her neck, and a grey shoulder strap purse.

The girl despite their perilous situation seemed oddly calm. She tilted her head ever so slightly, as an almost bored expression flitted to her pristine face.

"Oh my, where are my modals? Bonjour my name is Chloe Bellemort, you may or may not have heard about me, but at least in Europe people call me the Ultimate Fashion Designer. You are free to just call me Chloe." She offered as she pushed the bars up, before eying the various seats.

"Woah wait a second. You think that's a good idea? I mean what if you fall? How did you even get out of those bars?" The orange haired boy asked as he squirmed at his own restraints.

"So many questions. Suffice it to say, I feel safer with fate in my own hands, then in the hands of chance. Freedom over fate." The girl said as she sprang out of her seat, as it was promptly launched skyward. She calmly gripped a seat in front of her as she hung perilously.

The boy's eyes widened. "Seriously? How the heck did you do that? Think you can get me out of here?"

The raven haired girl effortlessly lunged over, before landing atop his seat.

She hovered only a few inches above him. "Now Now. I imagine you're quite a strong one, but I doubt that strength would do you much good in this situation. Since your seat is the only one left in this car, we'll be sharing it for the time being. Oh again I forget myself, what did you say your name was?" she asked a sweet smile spread across her soft features.

The boy let out a dry chuckle. "Heh my name is Patrick Walsh, people call me the Ultimate Hockey Star. I have to say this situation sucks, but having a beautiful girl on top of me is making the situation a lot better."

"Then enjoy the moment as it will likely be a fleeting one Patrick." The Fashion Designer said in a disinterested tone.

She tilted her head to watch as another seat in the car behind them was sent hurtling through the air.

"Just who the heck are you eh? I mean I didn't know fashion designers could move around like that." Patrick mused as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Chloe offered a slightly bemused expression. "No need to trouble yourself with those details. If your seat is ejected, such queries will be the least of your worries."

"Ugh right. Thanks for the pep talk." The grumbled as the coaster slowed for a moment as it began to creep up a steep incline.

* * *

 **9:27 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park  
**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 9)**

Near the middle of the roller-coaster sat a very slim short girl. Her limbs were scrawny and her entire frame was petite. Her normally straight brown hair was whipping around wildly. Her skin had an odd luster that almost resembled wood due to the sheen. She wore a worn out looking jean jacket over a baggy long sleeved black shirt, along with a light blue skirt that reached her shins. She had on tube socks and shiny black shoes. Her face best described as doll like and inexpressive.

She cradled a traditional-looking ventriloquist dummy with peach skin, blue eyes, and brown hair tied into two pig-tails. The slightly unsettling part was that the doll was dressed exactly like her owner.

"B-Becky what's going to happen to us? I-I don't want to die. Even if this world is horrible, I don't want to die like this." The girl stammered.

A pause followed before a more blunt and confident voice spoke. "Would you relax dummy? Just stick with me Dolls and you'll be just fine."

"Uh excuse me little miss? Are you alright? If you feel the need to cry or get anything off your shoulders, Please don't hesitate to do so." A masculine voice could be heard from the opposite side of the car.

The frail girl tilted her head to see a boy with sky blue hair and light gray eyes starring at her. He was lightly tanned and had a lean build. His hair was of a modest length and was quite messy. He had cruel looking scars on his arms, that were visible due to the air whipping at his clothes. He wore a short-sleeved light purple, Heliotrope T-shirt with long gray sleeves stitched inside those sleeves. He also wore a simple pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

He offered her a gentle expression. "Sorry I know this isn't a great time for introductions, but my name is Haruto Shinta. I'm the Ultimate Parental Figure, admittedly I wish I was the Ultimate Father Figure. That being said, please try to remain calm. I'm sure this madness will be over soon enough. Feel free to vent if there's anything you need to get off your chest."

"Hey who asked you to stick your damn nose into our business?" A voice murmured as Dolly held her _'dummy'_ up. "Dolly is under my protection ya got it?"

The creation looked slightly annoyed, as it seemingly stared at Haruto.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry. B-Becky here gets r-really protective of me." The girl stuttered horribly as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I-I'm Dolly Dewitt, and I'm the Ultimate Ventriloquist." She managed before letting out a whimper as a boy seated between them was launched into the sky.

"Hey it's okay. Just take a deep breath. I'll do it with you alright?" Haruto said as he tried to keep his composure. "One, Two, Three.." he said as he took a short breath. "It's gonna be alright Dolly, we'll get you and Becky to safety in no time."

"And they call me a dummy! If anyone is gonna get Dolls here to safety it'll be me!" Becky said before gesturing at her diminutive frame.

Any further responses were interrupted by the speakers in the park coming to life once more.

 _ **"Sheesh I've heard of painting the town red, but this is crazy. The pit of Despair is turning into a pool down there. Don't get too comfy though kiddos. This ride isn't over yet!"**_ A wild laughter could be heard, before abruptly being drowned out by even more screams.

At this point over half of the occupants had already been sent hurtling from the coaster.

Much like the voice had said, the ground below was littered with the mangled and bloodied bodies of those unfortunate souls.

Despite the horror of the situation, it was far from over.

* * *

 **9:27 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 13)**

"O-Oh dear. I think I'm going to. Oh god I'm going to be sick." A boy wheezed as he covered his mouth, as he stared at the grotesque scene that littered the ground below the tracks.

The nauseous boy was lean and skinny. His skin tone was very pale and he had striking green eyes. His dark orange hair was rather short and ended at his neck. It was neatly trimmed with some hair strands spiked and curled up almost like devil horns, and two strands framing his face that curl a bit outward. The strands of hair whipped wildly as the air hit him. He had two long scars on both of his arms.

He wore a light grey dress shirt that was buttoned all the way, with the sleeves cuffed. He also sported an orange and brown diamond striped sweater vest, a red and white diagonally stripped tie, beige dress pants that were slightly crinkled, white socks with brown dress shoes that are neatly polished to a shine. He also sported a black beret that he had to had to restrain to keep from flying off. A few pencils lined his dress pocket.

The boy's eyes widened in horror as he saw the light flickering down the column of cars again. He managed to squirm free of the restraints, just as the light stopped on his car.

"Death is like a fleeting shadow, let it be gone." he whispered under his breath, before he felt a hand reach out and grasp his forearm.

He was pulled away at the last second as the seat he'd been in, was ejected into the air.

The orange haired boy panted, as he found his cheek resting against another boy's chest.

The second boy was absolutely breathtaking.

He was tall and had a lithe build. He could easily be mistaken for a model. He had very pale, with almost white skin. It offered a strong contrast, to his muted honey-amber eyes. His neck-length short black hair was styled in parted bangs, with one side covering the right side of his face. The other boy averted the other side of his face, as the air caused his hair to whip wildly. Faint eyeliner and mascara could be seen around his one visible eye.

He was dressed rather stylishly. He wore a cashmere beige turtleneck, beneath an unbuttoned white overcoat. His tailored dark brown trousers were complemented by a black belt and he sported a pair of leather oxford shoes. As for accessories, he had on a cooper analog watch, and a pair of white satin gloves.

"I do hope you're alright. I apologize if I was at all rough. Oh dear, where are my manners? My name is Soo Yeong Moon, and I am the Ultimate Plastic Surgeon. Charmed to meet you, even under the current circumstances."

"W-Wait you're called Doctor Miracle aren't you?" The orange haired boy asked as he felt heat creeping to his face, from his close proximity to the other boy.

"Oh? You have already heard of me before? Indeed, "Dr. Miracle" is a nickname that all my patients use to call me. Should we survive this horrible endeavor, I can make you even more beautiful if you want. So, what do you want? A face lift? Some liposuction? An augmentation to a specific place? Some Botox to take off all your wrinkles?" he asked before his eye crinkled slightly. "Of course I merely jest. You are in no need of such a procedure. Are you well?"

The other boy numbly nodded his head. "Y-Yes I couldn't be better." he laughed nervously as another scream caused him to bury his face into the other boy's chest. "O-Oh god when is this going to stop?"

The Plastic Surgeon offered a sympathetic smile. "Unfortunately I have no way of knowing that. Just talk in the meantime, to keep ourselves distracted. Can you tell me your name?"

"I-It's Utano Kakimasu, I'm not nearly as special as you but I'm known as the Ultimate Poet." The smaller boy murmured.

"Now Now. There's no need to be so hard on yourself. Try to calm yourself Utano. The last thing we should do is panic right now." The handsome boy breathed as he gently patted the other boy on the back.

"W-We shouldn't panic?! When the fuck is it alright to panic?" A girl next to him stammered before a look of horror filled her eyes.

The Plastic Surgeon started to extend a hand, but it was in vain as the girl was ejected along with her seat.

The girl's fate was even more gruesome then some of the rest. Her seat and body collided with part of the track itself, leaving a bloody smear in it's wake.

* * *

 **9:28 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 16)**

"Oh this is just bollocks!" A boy with short unkempt dirty blonde hair exclaimed as he gripped the seat in front of him. He was of an average build if not slightly lanky. He had a beige skin tone with brown eyes.

He wore his old private school uniform with black shoes, matching pants, a white button up shirt with a black tie. He also sported a brown trench coat instead of a school issued jacket. On his left wrist a gold watch could be seen.

"Aww I really like your accent! Let me guess Irish? No that's not right. Scottish? Oh that's totally right isn't it?" A girl a seat away asked in a bubbly voice.

She was extremely tall and lean. She had a pale complexion with bright blue eyes and long pink hair. It was normally pulled into braids, but it currently whipped behind her. She wore a long strapless white dress, with green and yellow details, both on the belly and chest region. She wore a pair of white sandals. She had a pair of glasses that were secured by a simple band. Also around her throat rested a silver necklace that resembled a rose and thorns. She had a small stone in the middle of her forehead, that appeared to be a ruby.

"Seriously? We're on the verge of death and all you can bloody do is focus on my accent?" The boy sighed as he shook his head.

"Hey don't be that way. No matter what happens, life is too short to spend every moment panicking about things we can't control. It's very nice to meet you, My name is Churi Aikawa, and I'm the Ultimate Love Guru." She said as she patted her cheeks with her hands.

The dirty blonde ran a hand down his face, as more screams could be heard in the cars in front of them. He had to raise his voice to be heard. "Fine whatever. I'm Lachlan Kenway, I'm the Ultimate Investigative Journalist. Hopefully my mug won't be plastered on some obituary tomorrow."

"Tch I'm sure this is all some sort of sick gimic. Some sort of reality stunt. There's no way anyone would actually do something like this." A second boy said from the far side of the car.

He had short messy black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. He had an average build, though he was clearly fit.

He wore a crisp white race-car driver outfit with all sorts of sponsorships on it. In addition the German national flag was represented in stripes on one of his sleeves. He had a pair of sunglasses that rested on his forehead along with a red scarf around his neck.

"You seem pretty certain about that. This reminds me a lot of the Killing Game broadcast though." Lachlan said as her gritted his teeth. "Shit was getting out of hand, who knows what's possible."

The other boy scowled. "Perhaps they would subject some no name like you to this, but I am Otto Von Skylar. I am the son of the Skylar Motor Company. I am the Ultimate Race Car Driver. No one would kill me, not when they could ransom me for a fortune."

"My My. You really are a celebrity! Though we need to work on your personality if you want to find a proper relationship!" The Love Guru exclaimed.

The Investigator rolled his eyes as he scratched at his ear. "If we survive this mess, I guess we'll see if your name means shit."

Otto offered a smug expression as the coaster began to climb it's final stretch. "You'll see soon enough that my name means everything. If you beg me enough, I might try to attain your release as well."

Before either of the two could respond, the speakers churned to life again.

 _ **"Damn you kids, you're fairing better than I anticipated. There's way more faces left than I expected. That actually grinds my fucking gears. Hang on tight, this ride isn't over yet."**_ A cackle could be heard reverberating throughout the massive park.

The Roller Coaster began to spiral down yet another track.

With each passing second the screams and the cries became more and more muted, as now a majority of the seats now lay empty.

* * *

 **9:28 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Car 18)**

Near the back of the coaster rested yet another car that was now only occupied by two people. The seats around them had already been ejected throughout the perilous ride.

The first was a boy with dark blood red hair. His hair was sort, straight and prickly, his eyes were the same tint as his hair. His skinned was light tanned and he had dense musculature throughout his body. However he seemingly suffered some sort of hardship. His left leg had been amputated through the hip, while his right arm was missing from the shoulder. He had various scarring around his dismembered areas, but was nevertheless tall.

He wore a comfortable, red plaid hoodie with a steel zipper. His hoodie was unzipped, and its left sleeve was rolled up, while the right sleeve was tied off where the triceps would be with a pastel pink ribbon and dangles by itself. Underneath his hoodie, he wore a white "I Heart You" t-shirt. He wore well-worn dark blue jeans, with an identical, pastel pink ribbon wrapped around the empty left pant leg where the upper mid-thigh would be. Finally, he wore a single black running shoe with black shoelaces. The boy also carried a pair of a thin, black-rimmed pair of glasses inside a plain, black glasses case. Around his neck and tucked underneath his shirt, was a fine steel chain with two golden rings attached to it. Wrapped around his left pant leg of his jeans was another identical ribbon to the one on his right sleeve. He also wears a single black Kevlar glove on his left hand.

The boy gritted his teeth as he gripped his restraints with his one good hand. "It seems fortune smiled upon us. I don't believe I caught your name." he said as he tilted his chin to regard the girl next to him.

She was rather thin, but possessed an ample bust, and was well toned from a casual glance. She had long flowing black hair that reached down to her hip. She had very pale skin and grey eyes.

She wore a long sleeved white wool sweater, black sweatpants and matching black flats. A deck of Tarot cards rested in bother her breast and sweatpant's pockets.

"Oh right...well...my name is Seikatsu Tabi. I was told that I would serve well as the Ultimate Tarotologist, but I'm nowhere near as good as my m-mother was. But if you really need some advice on your life's journey after this tragedy, I'll try to guide you with the wisdom, paths, and choices of the Major Arcana that the tarot has provided. Just don't be too angry with the Arcana you're given for the moment, please?" She asked as as her teeth grazed her lower lip as she felt her stomach twisting uncomfortably as silence began to prevail as the coaster neared what appeared to be some sort of station. **  
**

"Its seems we're quite a diverse group. My condolences if any of the departed were your friends." The boy said as he offered a look over the side of the coaster, before nearly gagging at the sight of blood drenched ground.

Dozens of bodies lay crumpled among the crude metal and cruel spikes that lined the ground. It was hard to even recognize some of the bodies as human anymore.

"Ahem my name is Sigmund Shiraishi, and I'm known as the Ultimate Paralympic Athlete. Perhaps we'll have a chance to speak further later. It seems we have survived this twisted game for now." The boy breathed as the coaster shuddered to a halt inside of a darkened station.

Suddenly a vivid light flickered on as the seat restraints were suddenly released.

There standing on the platform starring between each of the cars was a strange looking stuffed bear. Half of his body was dark-grey and half black split equally down the center. He wore a dark-grey fedora hat with a red and white feather on it. He had gold teeth and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He also wore an eye-patch with a heart decal over the right eye, a black tie, and a golden chain with a padlock and star-shaped charm.

 _ **"Hahaha! Massacre! Banzaaai! M to the A to the motherfuckin' "ssacre"! Oh yeah! Massacre, what an awesome word! It's downright magical! It has a great ring to it, a beat to it, the beatbox beating of my heart!" The bear exclaimed as his gaze flitted between the group. "Gah and we were really shooting for sixteen of you. Oh well a promise is a promise capeche? You all made it this far, if you're going to die it'll be at each other's hands from now on."**_ He chortled as he tapped his foot against the floor.

"Um excuse me Mister Bear?" Annabelle asked as she raised her hand shakily. "What exactly is this place and who are you? If this is all some sort joke, It's really not funny." she said as she began to squirm out out of the remaining seat in her car with Tiana.

 _ **"What is this place you ask? Nothing like a name drop to get the blood flowing! Welcome to the one, the only, KUMA KUMA LAND! Let's just say it's the most despair inducing place on Earth. As for me, I'm the motherfucker who runs this part of the park, but you can call me Kurokuma!"** _The bear grinned wildly as his gaze flitted around the group.

It took a moment for the silence that followed to cease.

For many of us, that fateful ride had been the most traumatizing moment of our lives.

We never realized that the despair we'd felt, would only be the beginning of our suffering.

That we the newly christened class of 81-A, had become part of the next Killing Game.

And that nothing would ever be the same again...

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***Author Note***

 **I'd like to go on record and state that the deceased students shown throughout this chapter, are in no way meant to be the other submissions for this story. Everything that happened was merely intended for dramatic effect. I would never kill off applicants that didn't make it in such a tacky way. So please feel free to submit any of those characters in the future if you like.**

 **I personally thought this was my favorite intro into a SYOC story. I thought it was a nice way of starting things off with despair inducing bang!**

 **Also as I'm sure you'll notice, I used a lot of your own words to describe your characters. Some of you might think it's me being lazy, but really I want the first introduction of your girl to be as much from you as possible. Since we have so many great artists doing fanart, I want your original description to be what's included here.**

 **Finally I'd just like to say that yes this was posted much sooner than anticipated. Sometimes I can't help myself, when I'm struck by inspiration. If you're familiar with my other two fics, you know how I handle my updates.**

 **For now Final Horizon/Sea of Tranquility will be receiving weekly updates. Where as this one will be receiving updates every two weeks to monthly, depending on my schedule. When Final Horizon wraps. This fic will become part of the weekly update schedule!**

 **As always thank you guys for all the support. I can't thank you enough!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Culling: Act Two

**Chapter 2: The Culling: Act Two  
**

 **9:37 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Station)  
**

 _ **"What is this place you ask? Nothing like a name drop to get the blood flowing! Welcome to the one, the only, KUMA KUMA LAND! Let's just say it's the most despair inducing place on Earth. As for me, I'm the motherfucker who runs this part of the park, but you can call me Kurokuma!"** _The dark bear grinned wildly as his gaze flitted around the group.

"Is this a test run for a new type of toy? If so, then the design, voice, and personality could really use some work." Haruto mused with a thoughtful look as he tapped at his chin. "Though I'm far more troubled by this crude joke. Don't you realize such gruesome imagery can be damaging for a child?" He asked as he gestured at Annabelle. "I ask that you apologize immediately for this tasteless display."

 _ **"Bwhahaa. That's a fucking riot. You meatsacks really crack me up. Look I've got a lot to do for your arrival. I'll meet you at the bottom of this station. It should give you kiddos a chance to blow chunks and get acquainted!"**_ He laughed wildly, before trudging out of sight.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Dolly stammered as she clutched her puppet Becky against her chest as her shoulders trembled.

The Ultimate Love Guru folded her arms. "I'm not sure, but someone has a pretty terrible sense of humor and needs to be reported immediately. At least I hope this is merely a joke."

Lachlan planted a hand over his face. "You've gotta to be kidding me. You think someone would actually go to such lengths for a joke? Does no one watch the news? This is nearly identical to the Killing Game broadcast."

"Preposterous. I'm sure this is just some loser getting a good laugh at our expense. I do hope they're enjoying themselves. Because my father's lawyers will destroy them. If they're not jailed, they'll at least won't be able to pay for these cheap props. I bet those people who fell were nothing more than paid actors." The Ultimate Race Car Driver said with an arrogant smirk.

"Vous êtes un imbécile" The Fashion Designer murmured in french, before rolling her eyes. "No matter how badly you wish to believe otherwise, I'm certain that was very much real."

Utano meekly nodded his head at the girl's statement. "Y-Yes it felt very real to me as well. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Soo. He truly saved me." The Poet admitted as he gestured over at the handsome pale surgeon who stood a few feet away.

"You're too kind Utano, but I merely did what any normal person would do in that scenario. I do think this situation should be taken seriously." The Surgeon mused as he combed at his bangs.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You're tryin to tell me this shit is really happening? Damn I didn't think I was stone cold sober." Naruhiko muttered as he rubbed at the back of his head. "That was freaking gnarly and sick man. God damn I would have freaked the fuck out if I'd known this wasn't some bad trip."

The Ultimate Dominatrix offered the boy a sharp glare. "I realize we're all shaken by this news, but you will refrain from such vulgar language when around Annabelle." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yarr give the man a pass this time lass. I'm sure he wasn't aware of the wee one that's with us." Kaizoku said energetically.

Annabelle's eyes went wide in excitement. "Woah are you a pirate?!" She gasped as she stared at the teen with a giddy expression.

"Heh between the two of us I'm merely known as the Ultimate Sailor, Kaizoku Dokuro. Though you can call me Zoku the Ultimate Pirate if you'd like lass!" The boy offered her an encouraging smile.

"That's so cool! Hiya I'm Annabelle, and I'm..." she trailed off as she spotted a shiny figure standing towards the back of the group. "Woah that's so neat! Hey mister is that armor real?" she asked as she jogged towards the back of the group.

"Annabelle! You really shouldn't run, this place is clearly dangerous!" Tiana said in a chastising manner, as she followed after the girl.

Haruto blinked at the comment. "Strange she took the words right out of my mouth. I wonder if she's the Ultimate Mother Figure." he muttered under his breath as he scratched at his chin.

Following Kurokuma's departure the large group would begin to dispersing into smaller groups. Many of them desperately trying to figure out what to make of their situation.

* * *

 **9:41 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Station)**

The Ultimate Knight removed his hand from the pommel of his sword, as he saw a petite child bounding towards him.

"Mister is that actually real Novoselican armor? It's so shiny!" The blonde exclaimed jubilantly as she slid to a stop a few feet away.

"M'lady it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sir Laris Nevermind, The Ultimate Knight and this was indeed forged in Novoselic." Laris offered with a curt bow of his helmeted head.

"Oh that's so cool. I never thought I'd meet a real knight! Hiya I'm Annabelle Lupin, it's nice to meet you Mr. Knight!" The girl said excitedly. "Oh and I'm the Ultimate Forensic Investigator."

"Huh that was a mouthful." A bob haired girl mused with a cheerful smile. The girl held out her hand, though it was slightly in the wrong direction. "My name is Shiho Jiyu, and I'm the Ultimate Runner. Can anyone tell me what just happened? I heard what that strange voice said, but this is some sort of crazy joke right?"

A boy missing one of his arms and legs, moved forward with the use of his crutch. "Unfortunately, I'm inclined to believe this is the real deal. The boy over there made an excellent point, this is very similar to the killing game that was broadcast from Hope's Peak."

"Yes but I'm not mistaken the bear on that broadcast was slightly different. Though it does seem that Ultimates are involved in this situation as well." Tiana said as she approached the gathering group, before standing protectively behind Annabelle. "In any case I suppose it wouldn't hurt to gather our bearings and introduce ourselves." She mused as she glanced around the platform. Several groups had formed as people were already beginning to converse.

"I-I'm not really good with handling introductions. S-So I-I'll just be brief." A dark haired girl said as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "My name is Kanade Kanaka, and I'm the Ultimate Composer." she stammered as her gaze remained fixated on the ground. She honestly looked queasy, no doubt from the horrifying ride.

"Pleasure to meet you Kanade. Take a breath, I'm sure the nausea will pass." Sigmund said ,before gesturing with his one good hand towards Tiana. "I believe it's your turn next, ladies first." he offered, before adjusting his crutches slightly.

The wheat blonde offered a brief incline of her head. "Very well then. My name is Tiana Blake, and I'm known as the Ultimate Dominatrix. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I do hope you'll keep an open mind. I assure you that I am more than just my talent, and my talent is more than what most perceive."

"Believe me when I say that I'm in no place to make rash judgements." Sigmund offered with a slight incline of his head. "My name is Sigmund Shiraishi, and before you ask I assure I have no idea why my parents chose that name. I'm certainly no Psychologist, I'm actually the Ultimate Paralympic Athlete. Though it seems I'm not the only one who hasn't let their condition hold them back. Shiho was it?"

"Yup that's me! Name's Shiho Jiyu and I'm the Ultimate Runner!" The buxom runner said as he planted her hands on her hips. "Normally my sensors are working, but they seem to be going haywire. I'm blind as a bat, but don't let that fool ya. I'm just like any other girl, except I'm just really fast!"

Annabelle quirked her head to the side as she crossed her arms. "Huh that's a mystery that needs to be solved." She murmured aloud.

"And what mystery would that be M'lady?" Laris asked as he tilted his covered head in her direction.

"How does someone with such big boobs run so fast? You'd think they'd work against her or maybe she binds them. Oh maybe we should test this for science." The girl suggested, before earning a slack-jawed look from several of the teens.

"Annabelle that is quite inappropriate, and can be quite embarrassing. Perhaps be more tactful?" The Dominatrix said in a slightly chiding manner.

The girl stuck her tongue out, before rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry I just tend to say what I think ya know? To get the right answers you have to ask the right questions."

The Runner offered an indifferent shrug. "It's okay. I don't really mind. I don't really get caught up with appearances and things like that. Though having a good sports bra is always a good idea!" Shiho said, before offering a thumbs up.

"T-This is not how I thought this conversation would go." Kanade managed timidly as she still fiddled with her hands.

"Yes it's most unexpected, but I suppose we all could use a distraction after what we just went through. Especially if this isn't a cruel joke." The Paralympic Athlete mused.

Laris took a steadying breath. "I assure you, this is no jest. I've seen enough bloodshed and carnage to know what's real and what's not."

Tiana's gaze flitted to the armored teen. "Excuse me? You said your name was Laris Nevermind correct? Would it be safe to assume that you're related to royal family?"

The Ultimate Knight tensed a moment. "I'm afraid that whether there is validity to that or not, it makes little difference M'lady. Novoselic has fallen into ruin."

"I would say the world has seen better days, but I guess I wouldn't really know." Shiho said as she began to preform stretches. "But we're still alive so anything is possible. I choose to believe the world will become a better place again."

"Maybe it's naive, but I certainly hope you're right. Of course who knows what lies ahead of us." The Paralympic Athlete mused as he peered out of one of the windows and into the Park beyond.

* * *

 **9:45 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Station)**

"Becky I'm really scared. I don't want to end up like those other people." The Ventriloquist said as she stared at her doll. "Dolls don't you worry about a thing, I'll mess anyone up who even thinks about fucking with ya." A second more gruff voice followed seemingly from the doll this time.

"Rest assured there is nothing to worry about Dolly. We're going to get to the bottom of this, we'll be out of this place before you know it." The Ultimate Parental Figure said as he offered the girl a sympathetic expression.

The frail girl offered a meek shake of her head. "How do you know that? We don't even know where we are."

Before the Parental Figure could respond, someone else interjected.

"Young men and little darlings, don't fret for I am Seikatsu Tabi. I am known as the Ultimate Tarotologist. The world may be a scary place, but there's nothing more powerful than loving each other. Now come give me a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. I'll look over you like a sweet Empress nurturing her children and followers." A busty raven haired girl exclaimed emphatically, as she rested her hands on her hips.

The Investigative Journalist raised an eyebrow slightly. "What are you going on about now? Look dial it down a little will ya?"

"Though she might be a bit eccentric, Miss Tabi does raise an excellent point though. We should take this chance to become more familiar with one another." Soo Yeong suggested as he gingerly laced his hands. "After all we've been through quite a harrowing experience."

"O-Oh well I've already introduced myself to you Soo, but for everyone else my name is Utano Kakimasu. I'm the Ultimate Poet." The boy uttered softly, before wincing. "Ouch that really smarts." the boy said as he brushed a hand along his knee where a long gash was visible. "Looks like I didn't get away without incident from that sick ride." he muttered lowly.

Seikatsu's grey eyes widening noticeably. "Oh my! What a long cut you have there young man! We need to find a big band-aid to treat that booboo. Tell you what, I'll cook a batch of fresh cookies to cheer you up! Would you like that?"

"Not to be rude, but you're starting to act too much like my grandmother!" The Poet said in a nervous manner.

"And what's wrong with that? Young man, you should be grateful that you have a sweet grandmother who thinks like me." The Tarotologist responded cheerfully.

"Enough of this bollocks. Let's get Utano patched up. We've got enough things to worry about without him bleeding everywhere." The Investigative Journalist said with a sour expression.

"Quite true. Leave it to me, I'm more than qualified to attend to such a simple task." Soo Yeong said as he began to rifle through his bag. "Oh forgive me, my name is Soo Yeong Moon, I'm known as the Ultimate Plastic Surgeon." he said as he removed some bandages from his personal effects.

"Well I'm pleased to note that we have someone with medical training on hand. From the looks of this place, it maybe sorely required." Haruto mused.

The Poet offered a bashful expression as the other boy knelt in front of him. "This is twice now you've helped me, how can I possibly thank you?"

The Korean teen offered a breathtaking smile. "I assure you that your words are more than enough. The world can be an ugly place, we have to do what we can to improve upon it."

* * *

 **9:51 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Station)**

"I'm trying to get to the root of this problem, but nothing seems to add up." Madison said to herself as she chewed on the end of a pencil. "There's too many variables to solve for. Why would someone do something like this? Unless of course it's not actually what it seems." The Mathematician said to herself, before adjusting her glasses.

"Worry not deary, this be nothing more than a bad tide. I'm sure we will navigate this wretched maelstrom." Kaizoku said as ran his painted nails through his mint green hair. "Are ye capable of sharing your name?"

The girl blinked as she tilted her head. "Um I-I'm Madison Maddox, but I usually just go by Maddie. Are you well? I've never heard anyone actually talk like that in real life."

The boy's demeanor softened slightly. "I'm not crazy enough to think I'm a pirate or anything. It's just fun ya'know? I'm Kaizoku Dokuro, The Ultimate Sailor." The teen offered as he crossed his arms.

"Kaizoku? Please forgive me if I forget your name. I'm terribly with names." The girl said meekly.

"Trouble with names you say?" A voice asked as a buxom girl stepped forward with a warm expression. She had long glassy black hair and violet eyes. "Here perhaps this might help you darling." She said as she reached out and gingerly took the girl's hand, before tracing her fingers very slowly across Madison's palm. "C-H-L-O-E B-E-L-L-E-M-O-R-T" She traced the letters slowly. "Ultimate Fashion Designer at your service dear, I hope you'll remember my name. I know I'll remember yours."

The Mathematician's eyes went wide as her face turned a maroon color. "I-I will try my best, just don't hate me if I forget." She stammered.

"Oh cutie I would never hate you." Chloe said with a sultry smile as she released the girl's hands. She very slowly bowed her head towards Kaizoku. "Bonjour pleasure to meet you. I do hope our situation improves, though I have my doubts following that ride."

"No kidding I'd rather be thrown in a mosh pit then ride that crazy shit again." A boy with silver hair said as he approached the trio.

The Fashion Designer quirked a brow as she eyed the boy. "Oh would it be safe to say that you're a performer then? You do seem to fit the bill."

"Yyyeeeoooww! It's me, who else could it be?! I'm none other than Naruhiko Murai! The motherfuckin' Ultimate Punk Rock Musician! Here to bring the most badass music to the world!" The boy exclaimed with a wild grin. "Don't ya worry, if you want an autograph I'm not the type to fuckin charge."

"Yarr I see our fateful voyage here hasn't damped your spirits friend!" The Ultimate Sailor said with a wide grin as he scratched at the burn on his left arm.

The Musician grinned. "Yeah not gonna fuck around, I totally thought I was seeing shit. Honestly still no entirely sure, this is some pretty trippy shit." He mused as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"I assure you there is no trickery involved. For whatever reason, this is very much happening." Chloe offered as she gently smoothed a wrinkle out of her top.

"B-But why would anyone wish to do something like this? It just doesn't quantify in my head." Maddie said as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Kaizoku's brow furrowed deeply. "Perhaps that be part of our dilemma deary. Tis no way of knowing what kind of scallywag would do such a thing, perhaps they're brain has rotted."

"That is no a comforting thought at all. If we're dealing with a madman, it makes predicting their plans all the more difficult." The Fashion Designer mused with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

 **9:57 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Despair Coaster (Station)**

The Ultimate Hockey Player let out a low whistle as a ran a hand through his orange hair. "This is really something else eh? I mean what kind of reality show goes this far? The budget must be insane."

Churi let out a relieved sigh. "Oh so that's what it is. Oh thank goodness. I really thought all of this was real for a second." The pink hair girl admitted before offering a cheerful smile. "Someone has a terrible sense of humor. Perhaps they're just missing a special someone in their lives."

"Are you still trying to delude yourself? If you would take even a moment, you'd realize this is not some farce. Clearly you're in denial." Tomoko offered bluntly, as she folded her arms across her dark red coat.

Otto rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, my family must be dying knowing that I'm missing. They'll send an entire platoon to come get me! I'm sure that even demented little teddy bears need to put bread on the table. Once he names his price I guarantee my family will pay it in full."

"Just who are you eh? Your ego is really starting to piss me off." Patrick said with an annoyed expression.

The other boy scoffed. "You must be as ignorant as you look. I am Otto Von Skylar, I am the heir of the Skylar Motor Company and the Ultimate Race Car Driver."

The orange haired boy offered an indifferent shrug. "Never heard of ya, but then again I actually am involved in real sports. I'm Patrick Walsh, and I'm the Ultimate Hockey Player. If you haven't heard of me, you will soon grease monkey."

"Say that again ginger, I dare you. With a snap of my fingers I could make you and your entire family disappear." Otto said as he took a step forward, before glaring at the much taller boy.

The Hockey Player cracked his neck, before popping his knuckles. "You wanna throw down? I think a beating might do wonders for your attitude. Bet you're not anything without your family."

"Guys please! We should be doing everything we can to avoid fighting. I'm sure you both just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you both just start over?" The Love Guru suggested as she stepped between the two boys.

"Get out of my way amazon. No one talks about me or my family like that." Otto hissed as he stared at the abnormally tall girl that stood between him and Patrick.

"Yes by all means beat your chests like a bunch of monkeys. Clearly that is going to solve all of our problems." A girl with blonde and black hair said sarcastically as her gaze flitted between the two boys.

The Race Car Driver glanced over his shoulder, before scowling. "And who the fuck do you think you are to lecture me?"

"Introductions again? How tedious..." Tomoko sighed under her breath before looking at them, "Name? Call me Gisei. My talent is none of your concern. If you're quite done, it seems everyone else is departing. If any of you have any modicum of intelligence you'll follow suite and let this conversation end here." She said as she turned and began to follow after the larger group.

Otto's brow furrowed as he reached out to try and grasp her arm only to be suddenly stopped. Tomoko instinctively turned and grabbed the boy's outstretched arm, before gripping it tightly.

"As I said, our conversation ends here..." She said with a venomous undertone to her voice. "Do you agree?"

The boy gritted his teeth. "God dammit. Yes just fucking let go." he hissed loudly.

"Excellent. I'm glad we came to this understanding." The Shogi Player said as she released his wrist, before following after the departing group.

Otto offered a furious expression, before he stalked off.

"Woah that got surprisingly tense eh?" The Hockey Player mused as he rubbed at his chin.

"Yes I do hope we don't have anymore incidents like that." Churi said with a slightly deflated expression, before patting her cheeks. "No I have to think positive. This is all just some misunderstanding, I'm sure it'll be sorted in no time."

Patrick folded his hands behind his head as he followed alongside her. "Yeah I mean what else can it be? I mean I saw some of that junk on TV, but I mean what are the odds of it happening to us eh?"

* * *

 **10:02 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park District  
**

 **Courtyard**

As the survivors of the Coaster exited the station they would be greeted with a slightly unsettling sight.

They stood in the center of a massive theme park, in what appeared to be a courtyard that contained a massive foundation and several benches.

In the surrounding area were dozens of coasters, and other amusement park attractions that lined the cobblestone streets. Standing guard in front of each of the rides were stuffed bears who wore security outfits. They slightly resembled Kurokuma, except they were a solid grey color with a single red eye, while the other was black.

From where they stood there were five distinctive districts visible at the end of five pathways. Large walls segregated each district. As to what lay beyond the other walls? They could only speculate at the moment. However the Amusement Park District was easily two miles in diameter.

The group was greeted by a familiar voice as they moved into the open courtyard.

 _ **"Fucking hell. Bout damn time. I thought you all decided to go for another ride on the coaster."**_ Kurokuma grumbled as he hopped off of a bench, before waddling forward.

Patrick offered an irritated look. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve eh? How bout you drop this charade? Just tell us what's really going on." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

The bear groaned before pressing his paw against his head. _ **"Jeez you lot really are thick in the head. I guess leaving things to chance didn't ensure the brightest would survive. Look I've already made it pretty damn clear. You guys were all candidates for the Class of 81-A. Since Hope's Peak went to shit along with the rest of the world, the guy in charge never got a chance to officially pick who would be invited. So this was our way of narrowing it down. Course the plan was sixteen, but I guess you have to make fucking lemonade from lemons. So congratulations you're unofficially Class 81-A, which means you're now ready to be thrust into a Killing Game."**_

"What do you mean we are in a k-killing game? " Churi stammered pititfully panic was clear in her voice as she shook her head vigorously. "No! This can't be! "You have no right to do that! We're just kids! Some of us aren't even teenagers, Please reconsider!" The Love Guru begged passionately.

 _ **"Upupupu... you being fucking kids just make this even more fun. What did you think I would go to all this trouble of bringing you here, just to change my mind now?"** _The bear cackled loudly. _**"What makes you think I would do something like that?"**_

"Because it's only the proper thing to do. This kind of violence is disgusting and uncalled for, children should not be witness to such violence and chaos." Haruto said in a firm tone as he stared harshly at the bear.

 _ **"Oh, and what's the problem with a little chaos and violence?"** _The bear questioned. _**"I'd say it builds character."**_ he snorted loudly.

"But you just can't let that happen. We all have so much to do, to develop, to feel! You can't just... you can't just take that away from us!" Churi pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Sorry girlie but your tears are lost on me. Besides I'm not the one taking anything away from you. You're going to be the one's doing that. Because when someone kills and gets away without being caught they'll get to leave Kuma Kuma Land. How's that for some motivation? Off someone and avoid getting caught and you get to leave the most despair inducing place on Earth!"** _Kurokuma grinned wildly.

"P-Preposterous, t-there's no way this is real...I mean...I-I don't have any reason to kill someone.." Utano breathed weakly as he hugged himself in a comforting gesture.

"A killing game," the Shogi player muttered underneath her breath, "It doesn't seem like the bear is joking, nor there is no hint that this is all a set up for some prank."  
Tomoko glanced around the group cautiously. "Regardless, I have no intention of dying by my _'classmates'_. I will play this game to the very end and survive..." She mused quietly to herself.

 _ **"That's the spirit! Show some sportsmanship! Kuma Kuma Land is all about games after all!"**_ The dark toned bear grinned fiendishly.

"How can you be so flippant with our lives? We're human beings." Tiana said with a aghast expression.

The bear howled in laughter. _**"Yeah and so were those other meat sacks that are beginning to stink up the place. Least you get a chance to play, I bet some of them would have given anything for this chance."**_

"Look I'm not sure you know who you're dealing with pal. My father could buy this entire dingy park without batting an eye, just name your price and he'll make it happen." Otto said as he offered a smug expression. "You said you only wanted Sixteen anyways right? So why don't you just take the money? I don't know these people, so I could care less about what you have planned for them."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the Racer's comment. "Well aren't you a class act? Though it doesn't surprise me that you lack manners. Your demeanor is as repulsive as that outfit."

"Listen bitch I could care less what you think. I'm already sick of this farce, so why don't you name your price bear?" The boy asked as he stared intently at Kurokuma.

The dark colored bear offered a wide grin. _**"You want to know what it will cost to leave? That's simple. I want to see murder. Shanking,Crushing, Poisoning, and Immolation are all fair game. In fact as long as I get a body, I don't care how you fuckers do it."**_

"Despicable. I've already bore witness to the atrocities one of these games, I will not give you any such satisfaction. I already failed my Princess, I will not allow any harm to come to these people." Laris said as he unsheathed his sword, before advancing on the bear.

Kaizoku offered a grin as he followed after the Knight. "Yarr Captain. I'm not interested in seeing any of the fair lasses here being hurt. Ye won't be alone!"

"Then let's get this stuffed reject eh? I'm not about to lay down and do what he wants." The Hockey Player said as he followed after the pair.

 _ **"I should warn you punks that attacking yours truly or any of the staff of Kuma Kuma Land is strictly forbidden. There will be severe consequences."**_ Kurokuma said ominously at the trio advanced on him.

The Ultimate Knight's stride increased. "We will not be intimidated or bullied by you. We're going to stop this game, before it goes any further." He said as he swung his blade outward only to have it intercepted as one of the various Kuma's used their body as a shield. The stuffed bear's two halves landed onto the cobblestone street, before a cackling could be heard.

Kurokuma held up a revolver, before pulling the trigger.

A loud bang filled the Courtyard, before the sound of metal meeting metal could be heard.

Suddenly without warning the Knight collapsed to one knee, before a scream filled the space.

"N-No oh god he was shot." Kanade cried as she covered up her face as her shoulders trembled.

"Laris?! Are you alright? What happened?" Shiho called out as her head tilted warily to the side.

The Knight frowned as he reached up to touch his helmet. His vision was swimming as the sound of the gunshot still reverberated though his ears. The bullet was lodged into the thick piece of metal, but it was slightly dented now. "Save for my pride, I am unharmed." He responded as he slowly removed his helmet, revealing a very regal and effeminate face. Laris had soft blond hair and intense blue eyes. The boy tucked the dented helmet, under his free arm as he stared intently at Kurokuma.

Sigmund frowned as he adjusted his crutch. "Seems like he wasn't bluffing about consequences. It's fortunate your armor withstood that."

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. I think I made my point. There's a small army here in this park, try something like that again and all that shiny armor won't save you or anyone else."** _Kurokuma snickered.

"How did you know that his armor would actually withstand that attack?" Lachlan asked with a wary gaze as he regarded the bear.

The dark tinted bear grinned wildly. _**"That's just the thing, I didn't know or really care. It was just about making a point. So are we done with this rebellion fellas?"**_ He asked as his gaze flitted between Kaizoku and Patrick.

"If ya think that's gonna scare us off you're dead wrong." Patrick said through his teeth.

"Please I implore you to stand down. I was reckless for challenging him. It is clear we're in a disadvantageous situation. It seems martial might is not a sufficient solution." Laris mused in soft voice as he eyed dozens of other Kuma bears that stood holding various forms of weaponry, they seemed to be ready to strike at any moment.

Seikatsu nodded her head vehemently as her demeanor seemed to shift. "Let us heed the wisdom of the noble knight, less we meet a tragic fate."

The Sailor frowned. "Yarr it would seem the tides is against us for now. Further conquest would only put everyone in peril."

"Heya everyone should just take a deep breath kay? Just cus we can't fight our way out, doesn't mean we have to play his game. We'll find our own way of winning this game." Annabelle spoke up as she looked between the rest of the group. "Anything is possible ya know?"

"W-Well twenty five percent more people survived versus the estimate, so their calculations can't be perfect." The Mathematician murmured timidly.

"And when we do throw em off guard, we can kick em in the damn teeth." Naruhiko chuckled as he folded his hands behind his back.

The Ultimate Composer meekly stood towards the back of the group, as she found her voice. "B-But what if that's not p-possible? What if there is no way of escaping this place?"

 _ **"Pupupu that's the right train of thought sweetums. You're right to worry. There's a lot about this game that needs to be explained, but I think a reward is due first."**_ Kurokuma suggested with a sickly sweet smile.

The Plastic Surgeon's brow furrowed slightly. "Why do I get the distinct impression this is a trap?"

 _ **"TRAP?! Oh you wound me Doc! Actually this is a pretty swell prize. You see you kiddos are standing in the center of Kuma Kuma Land. This is the Amusement Park District. A trial will follow after each murder is committed. After a trial, a new District of the park will open up for your exploration."**_ Kurokuma paused, before jabbing his paw a large trolley.

 _ **"At the beginning you kiddos will only have access to this district, and the Resort District. If you take that trolley it will take you to the Resort District. There you will find every convenience you could possibly imagine within a luxurious hotel. I'd suggest you all make yourselves comfortable and explore your surroundings. I'll be by the Hotel Lobby at Seven Tonight for something special. So make sure you're there. I'd hate to have to kill you all in one go."** _The bear said with a wicked grin. _**"Any questions my future cadavers?"**_

The Ultimate Ventriloquist hesitantly raised her hand. "Mr. Bear sir? What are you getting out of this? I mean why are you doing this to us?"

 _ **"Bahaha. Mr. Bear is my father's name! Just call me Kurokuma or the Ringleader if you please! As for what I get? It's nothing more than entertainment. I could care less how this game goes, as long as it's not boring. Believe you me, boring is the last you want to be."** _The bear grinned wildly as his beady eyes bore into all of them.

No matter how badly they tried to fight it, another Killing Game was officially about to commence.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 _ **Heya guys! Please have mercy on me for taking 3 weeks on this update. Though I do have some good news for you. I'm very close to finishing Final Horizon. When that fic concludes this one and Sea of Tranquility will move to a weekly update schedule. So that's something to look forward to. Also I just want to thank you all for these submissions again. These characters have so much personality and are really fun to write! =)**_

 _ **Anyways thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!**_

* * *

 **REVIEW SECTION:**

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _Haha I've actually seen all of them. So it does have flairs of that and Final Destination 3 included._

 **PettyPunk**

 _Apologies for some of the janky bits in the first chapter. I've actually gone back and tried to smooth over large parts of that chapter._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _Haha yeah I thought it would be a nice departure from the usual with a brutal opening. Also please don't be discouraged, I'd love to see you submit one again in the future!_

 **HeavenlyDesBear  
**

 _Hey I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. If I'm being quite honest, the most daunting part of writing one of these fics is the beginning. Once characters and other elements have been established it becomes a lot easier in my opinion lol._

 **Trygve11  
**

 _81-B Will be another SYOC in the distant future._

 **SqualinaTralala  
**

 _Yeah so I went back and tried to smooth over some of the rough bits in the first chapter. I apologize for the shoddy approach I took to some of those elements. I know I can do better and I will going forward._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _It was a juggling act but I'm fairly pleased with how it began. Honestly the start of these fics is always the most challenging to me haha._

 **Altomi  
**

 _Aww well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I really wanted to avoid having the same leisurely intro in all of my SYOC fics. So I thought this would grab people from the very beginning._

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _For me I take great inspiration from Cased Closed/Detective Conan when I think about Annabelle. With the caveat that the gender is flipped and she is actually still a child and very bright eyed and curious about the world around her. I'm happy to hear you enjoy Laris, I do have some neat ideas in store._

 **FezzikTheMighty**

 _Haha yeah it's a logistical nightmare when you have so many characters present. So it's why I try to segregate the group at times so I can focus on smaller groups. For those two I felt they probably needed the least amount of initial introduction as their demeanor and personalities are very front and center._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Well the amusing thing is most people would assume that Laris would be the one I'd put as the clear protagonist. However I didn't want to have my own character be the center of the universe. I mean I usually try to balance the narrative with multiple characters, but if you were going to set a Protagonist? Sure let's give that role to Annabelle._

 **The Eternal Carnival  
**

 _It's always nice to have a fun balance of characters and Churi does make the world a brighter place! =)_

 **TheRoseShadow21**

 _Long live the #APS I'll become a member! ;)_

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Take a small break and just relax as everyone else suffers muhahaha.  
_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I have to say you really gave me a lot of inspiration with Annabelle to try something different. I thought it would be fun to establish a different tone by hitting the ground running with this fic lol_

 **UltimateGaymer  
**

 _Haha well thank you. I tried to put a lot of despair into that first chapter! xD_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Well technically you're the one with a screwy calendar as it was July when I posted that not June xD But yeah sometimes I get excited and can't help myself! Lol_

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Well thank you! I wanted to establish a darker tone by showing Kurokuma and the denizens of the park aren't playing around._

 **SootyThunder**

 _There might have been some inspiration there haha._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _Well there was only 80 victims not 84 and 20 survivors not 16, but I know what you mean! :D_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA DESPAIR PARK!_

 **BouncingFish  
**

 _It certainly is a juggling act, but I'm not going to panic about updates. I can only do so much as a human being haha._

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _There won't be a mass resurrection of some sort. I'm going to avoid playing that card anymore as it loses it's potency when it happens multiple times._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Yup it will be a thing, but not for a long while. I'm going to pace myself better going forward._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Well thank you! I tried to capture that aspect of him to the best of my ability._

 **El Torro  
**

 _My goal with some of these characters is to subvert expectations while others play more into what you might expect. Tiana clearly is more complicated then at first glance._

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Yes sir! I promise I'll balance my time going forward! xD_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _*Ahem* I have to say I really LOVE Tiana. In particular I enjoy subverting people's assumptions by having her defy what they expect._

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Yeah I added that clarification because I didn't want everyone to be out for my blood haha._ **  
**

 **doomqwer**

 _Welcome to the most despair inducing place on Earth!_


	4. Chapter 3: Kingdom of Despair

**Chapter 3: Kingdom of Despair  
**

 **10:37 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Ferris Wheel  
**

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Annabelle exclaimed as she stomped her feet in place, before jogging towards a walkway that connected to a large black and white Ferris Wheel.

Haruto cleared his throat. "Young lady there is no reason to run, if you fall you could scrape your knee or worse!" He called out only to realize his warning had fallen on deaf ears, as the energetic child continued up the walkway.

"She's quiet a bundle of energy isn't she?" Tiana asked with fond expression, as she watched the girl skipping in the distance. "It's hard to believe that's she an Ultimate like the rest of us. Though I suppose child prodigies are notiriously excentric. Still she's handling this better than I would have expected."

The Parental Figure offered the curvy blonde a reassuring expression. "Well genius or not, she's still a child. There's a good chance that the carnage we witnessed hasn't registered in her mind. For that I'm eternally thankful. A child deserves every right to appreciate their youth free of such terrible things." He mused in an almost somber manner.

The Ultimate Dominatrix offered the blue haired teen an apraising look. "That's true Haruto. I must admit I'm happy someone like you is here. It's not the first time I've looked out for someone younger than me, but you're definitely the expert."

"I wouldn't short change yourself Miss Blake. I recall Annabelle recounting your heroism. I believe that anyone can be a role model." The tall teen said as he slowly began rolling his sleeves up.

"That is very kind of you to say, and you can just call me Tiana. We're not in a situation where I would demand formality." She said with a playful smile as she toyed with the locket around her neck. "We really should catch up to Anna though. Otherwise she will leave us behind."

Haruto blinked a moment. "Yes of course you're right Mi...Tiana" he corrected before shaking his head slightly. "I can't believe we're actually going to get on another attraction in this park, after what happened earlier." He said with a look of disbelief as he and Tiana climbed the walkway.

The Dominatrix offered a weak chuckle. "Well someone has to ensure that Annabelle stays out of trouble right?"

"Yes and it might just prove to be a fulltime job." The boy smiled slightly as they climbed the stairs, before seeing the petite Investigator practically bouncing in place several feet away from the loading ramp.

"Jeez what took you both so long? Were you making kissy face down there?" The precocius girl asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Tiana and Haruto shared a look, before the former cleared her throat. "Annabelle you shouldn't ask people such bold questions."

"She's right you know? It's important that you learn how to read a situation." The Parental Figure added as he crossed his arms.

"Oh but that's not any fun! Besides with my job it's important to be willing to ask any question. You never know what might be important." She said before offering a wink. "I know I might be young, but you don't have to baby me alright? I'm an Ultimate just like you guys." she said as she planted her hands on her hips, before raising her little chin.

The Dominatrix offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry I know I swear we're not trying to coddle you, it's just with this sick game we want to make sure you're alright."

"What Tiana is saying is we're afraid that if someone does consider violence that they may go after you. Neither of us intend for that to happen, so it's important that you try to avoid running off on your own." Haruto said as he knelt down so that he was at her level. "I swear I'm not trying to treat you like a child. If anything I want everyone to heed that same advice. Do you think you can see our side at least a little bit?"

Annabelle huffed slightly as she puffed her cheeks. "Yeah okies. I'll be more careful and try to not wander off. But in exchange, you both have to promise to not baby me alright? I'll have you know that I'm the Ultimate Foresnic Investigator for a reason! I'll solve this mystery too, just watch me!" She exclaimed with an infecious amount of energy.

"Alright Annabelle we'll try to avoid being overbearing. Though I get the sense it's in both of our natures." Tiana mused thoughtfully as she playfully elbowed the boy next to her. "We'll try though right Haruto?"

The boy ran a hand through his messy blue hair. "Yeah I'll try to tone it down as much as I can. If I slip I hope you won't hold it against me."

The short statured blonde offered the pair a radiant smile, before holding her thumb up. "Kay that's all I had to hear. Now come on. I bet you can see the whole park from up there." She said as she grasped a hand from both of them, before pulling them forwards.

The Domantrix's eyes crinkled slightly. "Then what are we waiting on? We're right behind you."

* * *

 **11:08 A.M Day One**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Kurokumo's Flapjacks**

Laris sat with a quiet look of contemplation on his delicate face. His gaze flitted around the restaurant. For the most part it seemed like a typical restaurant you'd expect to see in large Amusement Park. However the waiters were more of the gray Kuma bears that seemed far less emotive that Kurokuma. Where as the others sat in the booth, the boy sat in a chair that had been pulled next to it.

"Say what you will about the rest of this sick game, but dang these animatronics can make some awesome pancakes eh?!" Patrick grinned wildly as he sat with a large plate of pancakes stacked in front of him. He generously poured maple syrup all over the fluffy treats as he stared hungrily at the food.

"Mm they sure do smell good!" Shiho exclaimed jubiantly as she rubbed her palms together. "Oh my mouth is already wattering. A bunch of carbs and a good run will do me some good!" She exclaimed as she pumped her fists into the air, before she began scarfing her food down with gusto.

The Hockery Player grinned as he swallowed what was in his mouth, before gesturing over at the Paralympic Athelete. "Eh it's Sigmund right? You want some of this bacon? I doubt the rest of us are going to be able to finish it."

The Amputee visibly paled a moment, before offering a polite smile. "No that's quite alright. You see I'm a vegetarian and I'm quite strict about it."

"Woah really?" Shiho said with her mouth full, before swallowing. She had a sticky splotch of syrup on her cheek still. "More power to you! I don't know what I would do without a little protein in my life!" she said as she nodded her head empathically.

"Y-You've got something on your.." Kanade stammered weakly as she pushed a napkin forward towards the other girl before falling silent once more.

The blind girl tilted her head. "Huh I've got what now?"

"Heh I think you've got more syrup on your face then in your mouth." Patrick chortled as chomped at a piece of bacon.

The bob haired girl offered an indifferent shrug. "Oh that happens all the time. Least it's not as embarassing as when I forget to put on a shirt in the morning."

The Hockey Player choked a moment as his eyes went wide. "Uhh well I wouldn't complain about that. You do whatever makes you comfortable."

"Simmer down Patrick. Remember we do have a little girl among us. We should try to set a good example." The Paralympic Athlete mused as his gaze flitted between Laris and Kanaede.

The pair had hardly said a word since their arrival.

"How is everyone holding up? I can't help but notice neither of you have had much to say." Sigmund said as he rested his remaining elbow against the table.

The Ultimate Composer seemed to tense visibly. "I-I forgive me. I just don't handle socializing v-very well and I hate heights. I would have never gotten on the coaster willingly." She stuttered horribly as she rubbed at her forerarm as she stared at her untouched plate. "I'm sorry for being a burden, I-I just keep thinking that I will be the first victim. I'm not very strong, and someone will take advantage of that." She said as her hands trembled visibly.

"M'lady you can rest assured that I will do everything in my power to prevent that." Laris said before clearing his throat. "Though I should apologize for my reckless actions earlier. My behavior was uncalled for. It was impulsive and put you all in danger." He said as he stared down at his dented helmet that rested in his lap.

"Aww don't be so hard on yourself kay? I think you were super cool!" Shiho said earnestly as a smile flitted across her face.

Patrick chuckled slightly as he stabbed his fork into a pancake. "Yeah don't go putting that all yourself eh? I mean Kaizoku and I were right with ya. Besides how were we supposed to know Kurokuma had a freaking army of rejects?"

"If anything it's actually a good thing you all did that. Because in that way we have a better idea of what we're dealing with." Sigmund mused as he picked up a strawberry, before popping it into his mouth.

The Knight allowed for a small smile to tease his lips. "I am humbled by your kind words, at the very least no one else was injured in that exchange." He mused as his covered digits drummed along his helmet.

The Hockey Player grinned. "Yeah because your hard head saved the damn day. Seriously if you hadn't taken that shot, someone would have probably been pushing up daisies eh?"

Kanade fumbled with her hands as she slowly snuck a glance at the Knight. "Sir Laris? Y-You can sit in the booth too if you want. I'm sure it's more comfortable." She managed in soft shaky voice.

"I appreciate the sentiment M'lady. Though unfortunately I doubt my armor would allow me to fit comfortably. I do appreciate your offer however." The blonde said with polite bow of his head.

"O-Oh of course. Whatever you want." The Composer responded in a meek voice as her gaze turned downcast once more.

Sigmun raised a single brow. "You could always simply remove your armor? I can't imagine that it's very comfortable. Especially this time of year."

For a brief moment a look of nervouness flitted across the Knight's face. "No that's quite alright. Save a few exceptions, I have sworn to bear this armor without rest. It is a sign of my oath to Novoselic, even if my homeland is merely a shell of it's former glory." His soft voice trailed off as his blue eyes appeared conflicted.

"Woah that's some serious commitment. No way I'd wear this jersey all the time." Patrick chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "Gotta say though, I didn't know Knights even existed anymore. I thought that kind of thing was like ancient history."

"Admittedly you're not mistaken. Even in Novoselic it was a dying tradition, and yet was my dream be like a Knight of old. To protect Lady Sonia and the rest of the Nevermind Family." Laris said in a nostalgic manner as he rested his hands into his lap.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I-I heard about what happened during the broadcast." Kanade managed in quiet manner.

The Ultimate Knight shut his eyes. "The sense of irony isn't lost upon me. I so desperately sought to be able to stand at her side as her protector, but by the time I was acknowledged for that role it was already too late. I couldn't protect her or the rest of the family from the tragedy. I simply survived when I should have perished."

"Okay enough serious talk at the table! You should eat! I haven't heard you pick up your utsenils at all!" Shiho said as she pressed a fork forward, as she mushed a glob of syrup covered pancakes the boy's cheek. "Yummy huh?" She asked with an oblivious smile.

Patrick did his best not to snort as Sigmund cleared his throat. Even the Composer raised a hand to stiffle a giggle.

"Shiho you missed the mark ever so slightly." The Paralmypic Athlete offered with a slight smile.

The blind girl's mouth fumbled a moment. "Damn I really thought I was on the mark. I didn't poke you in the eye did I. Sorry Laris!" She said before offering an impish smile.

A moment of silence followed before the boy allowed a sliver of a smile to grace his regal features. "No it's quite alright Miss Jiyu. It seems we now match." he mused as he eyed the syrup still staining her cheek.

* * *

 **12:32 P.M Day One  
**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Go Kart Track**

"Yeoowza!" Naruhiko howled as he rocketed around the race course in neon green kart.

The boy had a wild grin on his face as he rounded the corner, before zipping towards the finish line.

"Moron doesn't he realize what we're dealing with? How can he be playing around at a time like this?" Otto scoffed as he folded his arms.

The Ultimate Sailor eyed the other boy dubiously. "Yarr weren't ye the one in denial earlier? Perhaps ye shouldn't be so quick to judge."

A look of embarassment filled the Race Car driver's face. "Of course I was in denial! Stuff like this doesn't happen. I thought those broadcasts were just some sick hoax. I never actually believed they were real. Just some sick executive scoring ratings off a trashy series."

"Well landluber it's time for ye to face the facts. Like it or not, we're in this game for keeps. Best we avoid doing something stupid, less we want to be keehauled." Kaizoku responded as he tapped his foot against the ground.

"Jesus would you knock off the pirate talk? You're starting to give me a headache." Otto groused as he smoothed his uniform over. "And I wasn't the one who tried to attack the teddy bear."

The Sailor sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We didn't know what we were dealing with man. We won't make that mistake again. Though in the meantime you really have to work on your attitude."

"Attitude? My name is Otto Von Skylar. I am proud of my name, why should I change a damn thing about myself?" The shorter boy scowled deeply.

"Because you and Patrick almost already got into a fight, and you're making yourself unlikable. Your family and standing don't mean a damn to any of us. However if you don't work on your attitude, you're going to make yourself a target if things get worse." Kaizoku said in a deadpan tone.

Otto's brow furrowed. "Is that a threat? Are you saying you're going to do something?"

The Ultimate Sailor shook his head. "Argh you really are a thick skulled one." He said as he slipped back into his pirate persona. "Look I'm tryin to keep ye from a watery grave. We all need to become close maties if we're to weather the storm ahead of us."

"Play nice huh? Fine whatever. If that's what I have to do to survive, then I'll agree." The Driver said as he offered an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "Though don't expect me to become buddies with any of you. All I care about is surviving."

Kaizoku groaned as he shook his head. "Whatever ye say. I suppose it tis a start."

"So what the fuck are you two still doing standing there?" A voice called out as Naruhiko emerged with a ear splitting grin. "Let's turn the volume up to twelve and burn some rubber. I'm fucking stoked after that first go round. Come on big shot why don't you show me how it's done!" The Punk Muscian said as he tossed a helmet at Otto.

The Race Car Driver rolled his eyes. "As if I would even bother. I've got better things to do than to play with go karts. It would be different if these were real cars."

"Well if you're afraid to fucking lose, I mean that's cool too man. I mean I know I'm pretty great." Naruhiko said with a cocky grin.

"Lose? Tch not on your life. One lap and you'll see the true loser." Otto snapped as he suddenly stalked towards the track with a confident expression.

The Sailor offered the other boy a grin. "Hook line and sinker matie!" He said as he held a hand up.

The Musician offered a wink, before clapping the other boy's hand. "Just had to go for the pride. Now come on blackbeard let's fucking beat the shit out of his ego."

"Yarr I believe it's called the pride before the fall. Let's see just how good he is." Kaizoku chortled as he and Naruhiko headed back towards the track.

* * *

 **1:21 P.M Day One  
**

 **Amusement Park**

 **First Aid Building**

Situated in the midst of the Amusement Park district rested a small structure, that was meant to serve as a medical building.

The contents of the building were rather simplistic. There were several medical beds and chairs littered around the one room building.

It was obvious that the room was intended for more superficial injuries, rather than surgeries or anything life threatening.

There were several first aid kits, a cooler with blood tranfusions, and plenty of sanitary cloths. There was a tiny medical cabinet pushed against the far wall. In addition the room was filled with several sinks and a show to rinse off blood or grime. However beyond that the room was rather barren.

"There we go Utano. I believe that should prove sufficient for now. Just be more careful alright? I'd rather not see any scars on you." The Plastic Surgeon said as he gently patted the boy's leg, before rising to his feet.

The Poet had to fight down a blush. "I-I'll be careful I promise. Thank you for looking after me." he said with a tender smile as he stared down at the bandage on his leg.

Soo Yeong offered a warm smile as his visible eye softened. "You're quite welcome. I'm not use to performing first aid, however I'm pleased my knowhow can be of some use. It could prove very essential should someone actually consider acting in response to this bizarre game."

"I mean no one would actually do that right? I mean as horrible as everything has been. This park itself seems to have a little bit of everything. I just hope everyone will cooperate, enough innocent lives have already been snuffed out. I just want us to focus on life." The Love Guru said as she leaned against the far wall with a worried expression.

"Life much like a waning candle has been throughly snuffed out for many today. How we all survived was merely a stroke of fate and perhaps mere luck." The Poet murmurred with a downtrodden look on his face.

The tall girl shook her head vehemently. "Oh please don't say that! We have to try and remain positive. I-I don't want to think about all that death." She said as her lips pulled into a strained line.

"Relax. It's Churi right? There's no sense in letting our insecurities plague us right now. Whether it was fate or mere chance, we're very much alive. We should make the most of that opportunity." The Surgeon said as he gazed between the pair. "Perhaps we should see about lunch before we check out the Resort Distict?" He suggested with a kind smile.

Utano offered a half-hearted smile. "I don't have much of an appetite right now, but maybe doing something will keep my mind off of things."

"Exactly that's the spirit!" The Guru said as she perked up, before patting her cheeks. "We just have to focus on looking forward!" She said enthusticially.

"Splendid. I'm pleased to note we're on the same page." Soo said as he pulled a neatly folded map out of his pocket. "I found this near the entrance, it seems to be a map. Shall we then?" He suggested as he unfolded the parchment.

"Yes of course. We'll follow your lead. I'd follow you anywhere." Utano said the last part under his breath as his gaze lingered on the taller boy.

* * *

 **2:44 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist walked into the hotel lobby with a sandwich propped on a plate. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the Ultimate Shogi Player who sat with her legs crossed, reading some sort of book. "Guess I'm not the only loner in this place." He muttered as he slid into a leather chair.

Tomoko didn't so much as raise her gaze, however her brow knitted together in irritation. "Well I was savoring the peace and quiet, before you disrupted it." She said cooly, before her nose twitched. "Ugh and what in the world are you eating? I can smell the hot sauce from here." She said as she turned a page.

"Turkey sandwich on rye, with a truckload of hot sauce. It sounds bollocks, but it's actually pretty good." Lachalan mused as he slouched in the chair, before taking a bite of it.

"That sounds absolutely horrendous." The fair skinned girl remarked quietly. "Is there a reason why you're here? Or do you just enjoy polluting my air with your disgusting food?" She asked in a cold manner.

The boy licked his thumb as he eyed a moment. "You could say I'm trying to get the scoop on everyone. I'm not much of a people person myself, but what you don't know in this place could very well be your death."

The Shogi Player rolled her eyes. "Well don't expect me to divulge my secrets. If you're looking for that you came to the wrong person."

"Heh yeah I didn't expect I'd get much out of you. Actually I thought I'd pick your brain about something else though. I just got here a few minutes ago, what do you know about this hotel? Have you done any exploring so far?" The boy asked as he arched a single brow.

The girl frowned as she shut her book, before her eyes flitted up to regard him. "What makes you think I know anything more than you do?"

Lachlan offered a dry chuckle as he took another bite of his sandwich, before sighing contently. "I watched you head straight towards this district. I'm willing to bet you've already explored all five floors of this hotel. Look just tell me what you found, and I'll be on my way."

"Well if it will get you out of my presence quicker, then I will entertain the notion." Tomoko said as she gestured around with one of her hands. "Clearly you're rather familiar with the first floor. There's a Pantry,Kitchen,Dining Hall, A Maid's quarters, and this lounge." She took a small breath, before extending her finger towards the ceiling. "There is a spiraling staircase that leads to the next floor as well as an elevator that runs to the top of the building. The Second Floor contains a Spa with a Massage Parlor, A Pool, A Sauna, and gender divided changing rooms. There's also a rather large Gym as well. The third floor consists of a large Casino that takes up the entirety of the floor itself. It seems those strange animatronics are in charge of the games. The fourth and fifth floors are solely the residential suites. There doesn't seem to be any sort of distinction as to where we're allowed to stay. So I took a key from the front desk in this lobby and placed what little belongings I had there. Though I should say that there are more than enough suites. As a final note there is a rooftop entrance, though I noted caution tape over the door. So I elected to heed the advice."

The Journalist whistled softly. "You have been busy. That does save me some footwork." He mused as he wiped some hot sauce off of his cheek.

Tomoko offered a small scoff. "Excellent well since I've saited your curosity, will you leave me be? I see no point in fraternzation. It only dulls the wits and in a killing game that can prove fatal."

"Works for me anyways. I've got work to do and people usually just get in my way." He said as he uncermonoiusly tossed his plate in the floor, before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Are you truly that slovenly?! Clean up after yourself, and stop acting like a caveman." The girl chidded irritably.

The dirty blonde offered a bemused expression. "Sorry princess but I don't take orders from anyone other than my editor. Besides let the schmuck behind this clean up after us." He said as he offered an indifferent shrug before walking towards the stairs.

Gisei offered a barely audible huff, before returing her attention to the book she'd been reading.

* * *

 **3:13 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hotel (Suite 3)**

The hotel suites were all opulent and overly extravagant with large rugs and tapestries. With each of the rooms consisting of king sized beds, sitting areas, large wardrobes and closets. In addition they contained large full bathrooms with marble flooring. Beyond that each of the rooms had generous sized balconies that either faced out towards the park or towards the center of the hotel, depending on what side of the hall the room was located. The odd numbered rooms seemed to face outward while the even faced inward.

Chloe Bellemort the Ultimate Fashion Designer sat on her bed across from Seikatsu Tabi, The Ultimate Tarotlogist.

The later of which had a stack of tarot cards resting between the two of them.

"You'll forgive me if I'm skeptical. I don't put much stock into otherwordly things." Chloe murrmured as she shifted her shapely legs into a cross legged position.

"You question the purpose of your life do you not? Its value? Then join me and let's try to examine what the tarot says about your arcana. The arcana is the means through which all is revealed. It shows the direction of your life, your choices, your maturity. Are you a Devil who gives in to temptation, or one who controls thyself with Temperance? A nurturing Empress, or a deceitful Moon? See your arcana, read it, and understand how you act with your life and what can be done about it. Fate's Wheel of Fortune can spin you a good hand or a bad hand in your life, but ultimately it's all on you after your hand is dealt." Seikatsu said as she shuffled the deck of cards slowly. "I believe your skepticism will be changed briefly as I the Wheel of Fortune, show you the past, present, and future pertaining to your life."

The dark haired beauty sighed dramatically. "Very well do as you please. We have time to spend before Kuroma arrives

. Though I can think of more amusing ways to spend my time." She mused thoughtfully as her eyes swept across the voluptous girl in front of her. "You suffer from multiple personalities don't you? I've noticed that your demeanor changes very abruptly."

"Indeed I suppose there is wisdom to your words. Twenty One in total. All of which are derived for the Arcana." She said as she closed her eyes, as she continued to shuffle the cards.

"Twenty One personalties? I've never heard of anyone suffering with that many personalities at once." Chloe admitted as she rested a hand on her chin.

The Tarotologist nodded her head faintly. "Yes it is my burden to bear, but one day perhaps the many will become one." She offered softly as she ceased her shuffling. "For now though such thoughts are senseless. Let us delve into who you are." She said as she revealed the first card, before setting onto the bedspread. "Interesting. Upright Death. Your past has been filled with so much death, that the countless faces have begun to blur together. It's as if their voices have become one cacuphony of sounds."

"That isn't uncommon. Many people have had childhoods filled with death. Not every life is as easy." Chloe said dissmissively as she noted the other girl's eyes were still shut. _'It must be some trick. Somehow she knows what the cards are without looking.'_

"Behold your present." Seikatsu breathed as she set another card next to the first. "Upright Seven of Swords. Deception. You are trying with difficulity to keep something hidden, to get away with something. You are not being honest with yourself or others."

Suddenly without another word the Fashion Designer snapped her hand, before grasping the deck of cards. "Enough. You've had your fun. Let's just stop here." she said curtly

The girl in front of her opened her eyes, before a somber expression filled her face. "As you wish. You need not fear, my readings are always kept private. Though I suggest you take some time to evaluate yourself. I know what the next card was without looking." She said as she stood up, before collecting her personal effects.

"Not that I put any stock in this, but do you believe your readings can be wrong? That you can defy what is shown?" Chloe asked as she watched the girl retreating towards the door.

The Ultimate Tarotologist offered a slight smile. "The Tarot only shows the path your life is one. Much like a highway, you alone must decide if you wish to take another route. No one else can do that for you." She said as she opened the door, before closing it promptly behind her.

The Fashion Designer fell quiet as she strode across the bedroom, before walking out onto the balcony. She stared off into the distance with disturbed expression as she toyed with her butterfly earring. _'The question is will I know what the right route is?'_

* * *

 **4:56 P.M Day One  
**

 **Restort District**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hotel (Casino)**

The hotel's Casino was massive and overly extravagant.

Rows of tables could be seen with various cards games with Kuma animatronics working them.

In addition there were roulettes, slot machines, and various other games of chance littering the gaudy golden room. The floor itself was lined with a royal purple carpet that stretched across the entire Casino.

"Beck I'm really not sure about this place. M-Maybe we should just go find a room or something?" Dolly suggested nervously as she clutched her puppet against her frail chest.

"Dolls what'ya going on about now? We can make a little scratch here and unwind. Just leave it to me, I'm in my element." The puppet responded as it's head tilted up to look at her.

The doll like girl nodded her head weakly. "Well if you think it'll be alright. I'm just worried about someone trying to hurt us."

Becky scoffed. "Stop being such a nitwit! Ain't no one gonna fuck with you, when I'm around. So just relax and stop acting so jumpy. Why don't we start with the slot machines first?"

"O-Oh well if you think that's the best idea." The Ventriloquist responded before noticing a girl hunched over on the ground.

Dolly recognized her as the Ultimate Mathmatician, her hands were fumbling against the carpet.

"No! How did this happen? Where did they fall?" Maddie murmurred as her fingers continued to brush along the carpet. She registered voices and movement, as she slowly lifted her chin before being met with a blurry outline.

"Blind as a fucking bat aren't ya? Jeez take em will ya? You're distracting me."

Maddison reached out before feeling her glasses being pressed into her hand. "Oh thank you! I tripped and my glasses fell off." she explained as she fidgeted with them a moment, before sliding the accessories up the bridge of her nose. She squinted a moment as she seemed to stare at the other girl. "Um who were you again? Forgive me I'm terrible with names, my brain only holds onto numbers." She laughed nervously.

"That's alright no one remembers me anyway. Everyone is the same." Dolly admitted in a downtrodden manner, before holding her puppet up. "This is Becky, and my name is Dolly."

The Mathmatician offered a weak smile. "Please don't take any offense by it, I'm horrible with everyone's name. I will try to do better though."

"You betta! You make dolls upset and I'll snap your glasses in two!" Becky said as she waved her little hand towards the girl.

"Oh so you're the voice I heard. I-I thought I heard a second person. I didn't realize it was your doll." Maddie said softly as she brushed herself off. "I'm not sure I've introduced myself, my name is Maddison Maddox, the Ultimate Mathmatician. Though you can just call me Maddie."

The Ultimave Ventriloquist bowed her head. "Oh well it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I usually let Becky do most of the talking. She's a lot more interesting then I am."

"My dame isn't wrong. She's about as interesting as watching paint fucking dry. Though I just had a brilliant idea. You're good with numbers ain't ya?" Becky said as the puppet seemed to stare at the Mathmatician.

Maddie seemed conflicted as to whether to look at the puppet or Dolly. She eventually settled between looking between both of them. "Yes doing calculations of any degree is my strong suite. Numbers are the one thing that are absolute!" she said in assured manner.

"Great. Think you can solve numbers quick like? I need to know if you're a shark or a minnow. You catch my drift?" Becky asked with a sharp stare.

"O-Oh I'm not really sure about that. Though I'm really fast. I've been called a human calculator before." The girl admitted.

The Puppet began rubbing her hands together. "Now that's what I wanted to hear. You're about to make us a lot of money."

"M-Money? But how?" Maddison asked with a confused expression.

"Simple four eyes. You're gonna help us count cards." The puppet said in a hushed whisper.

The Mathmatician offered a worried look. "But isn't that cheating? Won't we get in trouble?"

"Heh you can't get in trouble if you don't get caught. That's the name of this game aint it?" The puppet said as she wiggled her eyes.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* And with that another chapter is complete. As you guys can probably tell, I'm trying to spend time with FTE's to flesh out these characters. I want to avoid murdering people without having some build up first. Call it a new way of approaching things! xD  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _Well the fortunate thing is I have the chance in these exploration chapters to flesh everyone out a bit more._

 **BouncingFish  
**

 _Secretly I love doing this to myself haha. It's the only explanation for it._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Thanks for pointing out that issue to me. I think I fixed it! Also I plan on fleshing these kids out more before murdering them senselessly ;)_

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Fortunately chapters like this are great ways for me to explore those kind of interactions._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Well that scene was a definite nod to Aoi. However I think it was meant to show Chloe's flirtious side versus Aoi's bubbly headed nature lol._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _*Sharpening my axe with Annabelle's name on it* Oh did you say something? xD Not but seriously I love how quickly you've become invested in these kiddos. It really does make me smile._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Ask and you shall receive._

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _Yes but despite that people still fall into denial at times. I mean wouldn't you rather believe it wasn't real then to face the idea you were in a killing game?_

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Pupupu well I'm glad you think so!_

 **Jayden Illusion Doe  
**

 _You nailed it right on the head with the Detective Conan remark. She's definitely inspired by that though she's a lot more precocious and child like at times._

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Hey I really appreciate the breakdown and your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed reading it thus far._

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _I think that's a bit oversimplified however I realize everyone likes finding a character that reminds them of someone else._

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Well its one of the reasons I had Kaizoku admit to being aware he wasn't a real pirate. I can only do so much of it myself, before I either get tired or start laughing uncontrollably._

 **The Kobold Necromancer  
**

 _You know my big plan for Annabelle is for her to seem for the most part like a normal child. For people to wonder how she is an ultimate, until the first big incident requiring her abilities comes about._

 **Hail2U  
**

 _I swear that was a total coincidence, however it's a funny one!_

 **Vul  
**

 _Well I'm glad to hear that. My plan is to make each of them memorable before I start brutally murdering them ;)_

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _Stop worrying so much about this. It's just a common trope used in most media. You can imagine they're speaking in Japanese or English whatever you prefer._

 **TheRoseShadow21**

 _Haha I love how infectious Annabelle has become._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Yeah fortunatelly the updates will be a lot more regular from here on out!_

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Well with the way I switch POV it really gives multiple characters a chance to have a more starring role in the narrative xD_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Yeah I was quite proud of the Captain touch! I was reading over his profile again when I had that idea!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Haha I love how the characters immediately are compared to someone else. I think they're much more than just clones of other characters._

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Rarely is anything that clear with me ;)  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Wild Card

**Chapter 4: Wild Card  
**

 **6:51 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor  
**

 **Hotel (Dining Hall)**

Patrick peered around the extravagant dining table where each of the twenty survivors were seated. "So guys anyone feels like we'd need days to even explore the Amusement Park District? This is like Disney Land on steroids eh?"

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist sighed as he picked at his teeth. "Well if we omit the death coaster, and the homicidal bears I suppose that statement is almost true."

"Yup but aside from the creepy stuff, it's super cool!" Annabelle exclaimed as she kicked her legs back and forth. "Tiana, Haruto, and I had so much fun! We rode a bunch of stuff. I can't wait to see even more tomorrow!"

The Ultimate Mathematician blinked, before adjusting her glasses. "Wait you actually rode another one of those machines? Statistically speaking that is incredibly dangerous. Especially if this morning is anything to go on."

Haruto offered a weak smile. "Yeah, believe me, we had our concerns as well, but on the other hand we couldn't rightfully let her go on her own."

The Knight offered a soft incline of his head. "That is truly commendable of you M'lord. Seeing to those around you is an admirable quality, and I'm pleased to note that all of you seem no worse for wear." Laris offered as his soft blue eyes flitted between the trio.

"Yes well considering the situation we find ourselves in, I doubt our captor would allow us to be killed from faulty equipment or some mere trap. It seems they wish for us to do the dirty work from now on." The Ultimate Dominatrix said as she crossed her legs. "They do seem to possess complete control over our situation."

"That's not entirely true though is it? As I recall the bear made a point of being surprised, even frustrated that more than sixteen survived that demented coaster." Tomoko said with a bored expression as she rested a hand against her chin.

Kaizoku offered a toothy smile. "Yarr the lass is quite right about that. The Scallywag seemed quite upset by our fortunes."

"Fortunes? S-So what if we survived. I don't care much for people as a whole, but look at how many died. We were just lucky." Dolly managed in a shaky voice, before her hand tilted as her puppet's eyes flickered around the table. "Yeah it was just a fluke. So don't go blowing it out of proportion ya bunch of idiots."

"Tch I've had enough of you playing with that ridiculous thing." Otto said as he eyed the girl next to him, before suddenly wrenching to puppet away from her. "Act like a normal person and not some child. We already have one too many of those." The Race Car Driver said with distaste in his voice.

A look of terror filled Dolly's eyes, as her entire body seemed to go limp. She almost seemed comatose as she was parted from her partner.

Churi stood up suddenly as she held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "Otto please just take a breath alright? Dolly isn't hurting anything, so just give Becky back?" She asked in a pleading manner.

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's a damn doll. If anything I'm doing this loser a favor. Seriously who the fuck dressed up just like their doll? She must be a nutcase."

"Nutcase? Say that about Dolls again and I'll snap your neck." A voice said causing the group to fall silent, even Otto paused a moment as he regarded he puppet in his hands.

"Goodness that was quite impressive. I guess she's the Ultimate Ventriloquist for a reason." The Surgeon mused as he lightly preened at his collar.

"You think this is funny?" The Race Car Driver chuckled as he shook Becky forcefully, as he stared down at Dolly with a venomous look. "I wonder what you would think about me throwing this thing into the garbage disposal or maybe I'll just bash it's head against the table and make you watch." He suggested, before suddenly a loud cracking sound could be heard.

The motion happened so swiftly, however, one second Otto was standing there.

The next second his face was planted against the glass table, as Chloe stood behind him with her hand clutching his neck. Blood from his temple poured down his forehead. "Such poor manners from someone who takes such pride in their heritage. Now apologize to Dolly and Becky, or I'll do what you threatened to do to Becky," she said in a very calm accented tone.

"Fuck me! That was hardcore as shit!" Naruhiko said with a wild grin. "Sorry Otto my man, but damn she's laying down a smackdown."

"This sort of violence is entirely unnecessary. If you have no thought to your own morals, at the very least consider the example you're setting." Haruto said with disdain in his voice. "Please Miss Bellemort. I think you've made your point."

"But she was like over there! And then Bam wooossh she was suddenly behind him! She's like super pretty and a ninja!" Annabelle said earnestly with stars practically shining in her eyes.

Sigmund had to stifle a half-hearted chuckle. "Haruto I believe it may already be too late, but I can appreciate your point. Shall we all just take a breather?"

"Fine. Though if this one touches something or someone that's not his again, I'll break his hands." The Fashion Designer said as she thumped his head against the table once more for good measure, before collecting the puppet from the floor.

The Ultimate Race Car Driver seethed darkly however to his credit, he remained silent as he wiped at the blood on his forehead.

"Here it looks like Becky's outfit has a small tear, I could probably fix that for you." Chloe offered as she rested the puppet back into Dolly's arms.

The Ventriloquist finally seemed to stir again, as she meekly nodded her head. "Yes, please. I have to take care of Becky. She's my best friend. My only friend." she murmured quietly.

"Through the fires of our torment, perhaps a kinship will be born." Utano offered, before blushing as he realized he'd spoken his thoughts aloud. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Shiho offered a radiant smile. "Why are you apologizing? That sounded really cool. You should be more confident in yourself. No matter what our shortcomings are, we all have amazing gifts."

"Well said my darling! You're truly an inspiration to all those around you!" Seikatsu said in a very maternal manner as she clapped her hands together. "I am pleased to note we were able to resolve this dispute with minimal violence."

Kanade offered a timid smile. "Um, Seikatsu? Are you well? Y-You seem sort of all over the place."

"She suffers from multiple personalties," Chloe said as she slumped back into her chair before she began to smooth a wrinkle in her shirt. "Twenty-One in fact. All of which are various forms of the Arcana."

"Twenty One?!" The Mathematician sputtered as she adjusted her glasses. "That seems excessively high. What did you say your name was again?" She asked as she squinted at the Tarotologist.

"Seikatsu Tabi, she is known as the Ultimate Tarotologist. Though it would seem she personifies the Arcana in more than one way." Laris spoke up as he laced his calloused and slender hands. His gauntlets rested neatly in his lap.

"It is an incredible honor to be addressed specifically by you Sir Laris. You are a true knight in shining armor. Of course I mean that not in simply a literal sense, but far beyond that! The princess fantasy is one of the best kinds of fantasy, and I wish to make it true. Oh magnificent Sir Laris, will you honor me as your princess to serve in our darkest times? So that one day through your determination and inner strength you persevere and are rewarded with my hand at ruling a kingdom together? Even if our kingdom is small, it is one I will gladly use and share my bed if it is with you." Seikatsu said as her demeanor had shifted abruptly as she stared adoringly at the blonde.

"Ooooh! This is just like a good fantasy book!" The Forensic Investigator exclaimed as she leaned forward in her seat. "Come on! Mr. Knight. You can't leave a girl waiting for a response! You have to respond!"

"W-Well I don't truly know how to best respond to such a sudden declaration." The fair-faced boy murmured softly as a flush graced his face.

 _ **"Fuck me. This is a rowdy bunch! I like the cut of your gib though!"** _A voice exclaimed as Kurokuma could be spotted at the end of the table. He was seated in a chair with his paws behind his head. _**"Seriously though I could only watch for so fucking long. So what'ya say we get this show on the road?"**_

"Woah another ninja!" Annabelle said as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Would it be asking too much for me to pet you? Maybe just once Mr. Kurokuma?"

Soo Yeong shook his head slightly. "And I believe this is why there are disclaimers about touching or feeding animals at a zoo."

 _ **"Bahaha doctor feel good is right! This bear doesn't need any snuggling. The only thing I need to warm me up is watching you all tear each other apart!"** _The dark-colored **bear grinned wickedly.**

Otto rolled his eyes in irritation as he wiped some blood off of his forehead. "Just get on with it already. I'm only still here because it's mandatory."

The bear chortled loudly. _**"Aww does someone have a boo boo? Should I kiss it and make it better?! Bahaha what a little bitch!"**_ He laughed as he hopped out of his chair. _**"Now as much as I enjoy taunting money bags, I've got a mother fucking job to do."**_ The bear said as he cleared his throat as another Kuma bear waddled into the room dragging two suitcases. This one was very different however. He was solid white and had a bandage over his left eye.

Kurokuma seemed to pay the bear no mind as he continued to speak. _**"Each and**_ **everyone** _ **of you will be given two very important items. I can't stress enough how important these are. The first is your electronic badge. These bad boys will be what grant you access to certain parts of the park later on. Also by tomorrow, I'll have your doors**_ **setup** _ **to read these. So as of** _**tomorrow** _ **, the old keys to your suites won't work. I should also say these badges will be used for accessing places like locker rooms and changing rooms. So make sure you don't lock yourself out of your room."**_ He said as he opened the first case, before revealing twenty badges. Each of the bandages were connected to lanyards and had each of their likenesses on it.

"Wait a moment. When precisely did you obtain these pictures of us?" Tiana asked as the other bear began to pass them out, her brow furrowed as she stared at Kurokuma. "I demand an answer immediately." She said in a sharp tone.

 _ **"Jeez don't bring out the whip! I swear it's not my kind of kink."** _The bear laughed as he clutched at his sides. _**"In order for yours truly to know who the real killers are, it's important that I have a bird's eye view. It is an Amusement Park after all. Of** _**course** _, **I'd have cameras all over the place."**_

"And pray tell just how invasive is this surveillance of yours?" Tomoko asked with a sharp stare. "Do we have any privacy at all?"

 _ **"Heh don't get your panties in a wad. I don't have any interest in watching what you brats do in the bathroom or a changing room. Beyond**_ that _ **almost everything else is fair play!"** _Kurokuma said before clearing his throat as he jabbed his paw at the other bear in the room. _**"Guess it's time to introduce my little brother.** _**Well** _, **don't just stand there moron, introduce yourself!"**_

The white bear rubbed his paws together nervously as he finished handing out the badges. _"O-Oh I'm terribly sorry! You all must be absolutely exhausted after everything you've been through. Please if there is anything you require, I will do my best to make your experience here as painless as possible. Oh heavens how rude of me, My name is Shirokuma and I'm the caretaker of the Resort District!"_ The pale bear offered with a solemn bow of his head.

Churi offered a bright smile. "I think I like this one. He's a lot nicer than his counterpart. What do you say about helping us out of this place Shirokuma?"

 _"Oh, I'd very much like to help._ However _, I'm not allowed to meddle I'm afraid. You could say I don't have much choice in the matter."_ Shirokuma offered in a very soft voice.

 _ **"What num nuts is saying is if he steps out of line, he'll be blown into a thousand pieces."**_ Kurokuma howled in laughter.

Lachlan's gaze flitted between the two bears before his brow furrowed. "Shirokuma what did you mean by being the caretaker of this district?"

 _"Oh_ well _, that's because I'm in charge of this particular district. I hope you'll be able to find peace here if nowhere else."_ The bear said as it pressed a paw against its chest.

Kurokuma snorted. _**"Guess it's time that I explain a few more details of this game. Whenever a murder occurs it'll be the one in charge over that district that will preside over the trial proceedings. You can call me the big cheese, because I stick my nose into everyone's business. However the Amusement Park District is my top priority."**_ He grinned wildly. _**"It's something for all of you to consider. As every Kuma will handle things differently. Some will be less strict than others. Some will allow for more time. There may even be unique rules implored by whomever is in charge. So maybe implore some**_ strategy _ **before brutally murdering someone."** _He suggested with an ear-splitting grin.

"Yarr so I reckon it be safe to assume there be more special bears of your sort in other districts?" Kaizoku asked as he thumbed along his chin.

 _"That's correct. There are six of us in total, and then, of course, the thousands of Gurekumas you've seen around the park."_ Shirokuma responded softly. "They serve the role of staff in all of the districts."

"Well, I can't say that I've seen any of them. Which reminds me, um can someone fix my sensors? I'm more blind than usual without it." Shiho said as she tilted her head in the direction of the two bears.

Kurokuma snorted. _ **"**_ Yeah _ **jiggly bits don't worry about that shit. You're already a target enough without the extra handicap. Your replacement gear will be delivered to your room this evening." Kurokuma muttered as he tapped his foot against the floor. "Now enough dicking around. There's still some more shit I gotta explain and crap to hand**_ out. _ **"** _he said before shooting a pointed look at the white bear.

 _"Oh yes of course!"_ Shirokuma stammered as he quickly waddled off, before opening the second suitcase.

"Well, it's at least clear who's calling the shots between the pair of them," Sigmund muttered lowly as he leaned against his crutch.

Patrick nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, no kidding. I kind of feel bad for the other one."

 _ **"Don't worry about this waste of space. He's less disposable then any of you are. Which puts in perspective how worthless you lot are."**_ Kurokuma cackled as he jabbed his paw at the **second suitcase. _"_ Heh** _ **you're about to receive a state of the art Kuma Smart Phone! Now before you get any phone ideas, the range is limited to Kuma Kuma Land. So don't expect to call for help. Not that anyone would come** _**anyway** _ **."** _The bear snickered as he paced back and forth _ **. "But they will provide you all the ability to stay connected no matter where you are in the park. They also include text messaging, maps of the park, clues you've discovered for various cases, and plenty of other little gizmos. Just make sure to use the charger at night. I'd hate for you to be unable to consult details of a case because you forgot to charge your damn phone."** _The bear smirked as Shirokuma began to pass the devices out.

"Woah! My moms wouldn't even let me have a phone yet!" Annabelle exclaimed as she clutched the device tightly as she stared at it curiously.

Otto grumbled. "For everything else to be so damn tacky. These are actually sort of impressive." He mused as he flipped his on, before regarding it intently.

"Crap I have a bad track record with keeping up with phones! Shit, I hope I don't lose this damn thing." Naruhiko muttered as he quickly shoved the device into his white leather jacket.

The solid black bear snorted. _**"Don't worry your thrashing head over that kiddo. All of them have GPS devices built into them."**_

"So yet another way in which you can keep tabs on us? That is certainly comforting to note." Chloe said in a sardonic manner as she abruptly switched the device off.

Haruto's brow furrowed. "Well regardless of his intentions, it is a tool that could be beneficial. Having fast communication across such a large area is important."

"Well in the case of an emergency I could certainly see the benefits of such a device." The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon agreed as he rested the phone in his lap.

The Ultimate Knight just stared at the device that now rested next to his empty gauntlets. "Alas, I must admit I've never actually owned such a device. I pray that it's a simple endeavor to learn."

 _"Simple as can be! There's even brail for Miss Jiyu!"_ Shirokuma said in a warm tone as he finished handing out the device, before returning to Kurokuma's side.

 _ **"Good you brats have your new toys. If you have**_ any more _ **questions about**_ em _ **, bother this moron."** _Kurokuma said as he gestured at his brother. _ **"But I've gotta finish explaining the rules, so we can get this game started properly."**_

"W-What rules are there left to explain? I-I think you made it pretty obvious already." Kanade managed in a quivering voice as her teeth found her bottom lip.

 _ **"Pupupu well there's still a few things left sweetcheeks. I explained that the only way to escape Kuma Kuma Land is to commit a murder, and not get caught right? and that requires the blackened to**_ **deceive** _ **his or her classmates in a trial. What I didn't explain is what would happen if the blackened is caught."**_ Kurokuma said as his gaze flitted around the room.

"If one drew upon the facts before us, I would wager that the penalty would be harsh. Judging by the previous games? I'm assuming death would be the result." Seikatsu said as her demeanor was more composed and thoughtful now.

 _ **"Bahaha** _**well** _, **you've got**_ **a good _reason to believe that. Though we're going to make things more fun in this Killing Game. If the killer is caught they will be subjected to a death game._ However** _ **, this game will be designed so that survival is possible. If a blackened survives their death game, they'll be allowed to return to the game. Things will continue on as if nothing happened."** _The bear chortled darkly.

"And what happens if we don't find the right person? If we accuse the wrong person?" Utano asked as his fidgeted with his hands.

 _ **"Simple then the blackened gets to walk free and those remaining will be put through a death game. Anyone who survives that**_ **game** _ **will be allowed to continue on.**_ **However** _ **, I should point out that if you fail to reveal the blackened, you won't be granted access to the next district. Your generation**_ **is so used** _ **to getting rewarded with no effort, but around here you'll earn your rewards."**_ Kurokuma grinned wickedly. _ **"Any questions for yours truly?"** _the bear asked with a malicious look on his face.

"What are the chances of surviving such a death game? Are the odds insurmountable?" The Mathematician asked as she adjusted her glasses.

The dark-colored bear offered an indifferent shrug. _**"That all depends on the**_ **Kuma** _ **in charge of the death game. Each game has a greater chance of survival or death, but believe**_ **me** _ **, none of them are easy. If you'll take a look at your phones, you'll see the regulations for this game. I'd study up if I were you!"  
**_

* * *

 **Kuma Kuma Land Regulations**

 **1\. Students are prohibited from accessing other districts until permitted by Boss Kurokuma.**

 **2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 P.M to 7 A.M. Some areas of the park are off limits at night, so use caution. The showers in the suites** **are inaccessible after 10 P.M and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

 **3\. Sleeping anywhere is permitted, however, is cautioned against.**

 **4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Park at your discretion.**

 **5\. There are multiple areas of the park that are extremely hazardous The park attendants and staff are not responsible for injury, and or death. Proceed at your own peril.**

 **6\. Violence against Kurokuma or any other Kuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras or any other park property.**

 **7\. Anyone who kills a fellow tourist and becomes the "blackened" will be allowed to leave through the front gate. However, they have to deceive their peers in a trial.  
**

 **8\. Failure to catch the blackened or if the blackened is caught will trigger a death game. Survival of the death game will allow an individual to continue the killing game.**

 **9.** **Additional school rules may be added as or if necessary.**

* * *

The Ultimate Ventriloquist tensed as she held Becky up. "Alright ,pal we've got the message already. Can we leave already? I'm sick of this shit." The rough voice seemingly came from the puppet.

 _ **"Leave? Hah but then you'd miss the best part of this."** _Kurokuma said as an unsettling smile spread across his face.

"Meaning what precisely?" Haruto asked as he rolled up his sleeves as he stared warily at the dark-colored bear. "I believe we've had a harrowing enough day without any more excitement."

Shirokuma nodded his head empathically. "Yes, perhaps you should reconsider big brother? They've already suffered so much."

The darkly tinted bear snorted. _**"No one asked for your opinion so butt out!"**_ He said as he adjusted his cap, before pulling out a cigar. **_"It's important to send a message ya see? I have to light a fire under their keesters so they know we mean business."_**

"You're talking about a motive aren't you?" Lachlan asked suddenly as his eyes narrowed. "It would make sense. In the previously streamed games, Monokuma always did that."

 _ **"Pfff don't compare us! That's very harrowing for my image sonny. Besides yours truly isn't just some puppet."** _Kurokuma groused. _**"Though you're right about one thing. I was talking about a motive. Because without that, you all could just live nice and comfortable in this fancy spread we got here."**_

"Whatever it is you have planned for us, we will not fall prey to your machinations. Many of us have watched at least some of the previous games. You're sadly mistaken if you think the same tricks will work on us." Laris said with an air confidence as he settled a sharp stare at the bear.

 _ **"You know what? You're right blue blood! We can't open this game in the same way as any other. That's why we're going to do something very special for this first motive. I call it the Wild Card motive. The curfew begins at Ten this evening. At that time each and**_ **every one** _ **of you will receive a motive,**_ **however** _ **, it will vary from person to person. For some of you it might be a secret, a loved one who's in danger, or perhaps your motive will be something more obscure."**_ Kurokuma chortled.

"That's all you'll tell us? Perhaps a deadline or something more tangible would be useful?" Chloe suggested as her brow knitted together.

"Hey don't give him any more ideas!" Churi exclaimed as she peered around the dining table. "He's already twisted enough without any extra help you know?"

"Argh, I suppose I will spend the evening with a single eye open as I try to find shut-eye."Kaizoku mused as he laced his hands behind his head. "Yarr or perhaps I shouldn't let the scallywag get to me. I shouldn't think about what may or may not happen."

Kanade's shoulders trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I don't want to die, but also don't wish any harm on anyone else. I just want to go home." She choked out as tears brimmed in her blue eyes.

 _ **"Bahahaa don't lose your shit**_ _ **Uguisu this game is just getting started!"**_ The bear chortled darkly. _**"I wouldn't worry too much about some general deadline either, because like I said all of your motives will be different. Some of you may have deadlines, others may not. It wouldn't be much fun to ruin the surprise."**_ Kurokuma said with a wicked smile, before he suddenly began to waddle towards the exit. _**"They're in your hands Shirokuma. Don't fuck it up."**_

The white bear seemed to wilt slightly as he hung his head. _"Oh please don't take his words to heart. I'm sure you all are more resilient than that."_

Despite his attempts at encouraging solidarity, the damage was already done. Following the meeting with Kurokuma, we all were left in different states. Some of us would wall ourselves off, while others wished to move on as if nothing had happened. We had no idea that this first evening in the Hotel, would also mark the last time all of us were together.

Despair has wormed it's way into our souls, and very soon we'd find ourselves faced with the next victim in this twisted game.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **As per usual, I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for giving this fic so much love. I really have been enjoying fleshing out these characters, and I appreciate your support. It's really what keeps me invested in this setting and AU! =) Until next time guys!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:  
**

 **Jayden Illusion Doe**

 _Well I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it! I figured it served the narrative better to give you all time to see this characters, before killing someone abruptly in the first chapter. Things can have much more weight to them, if you've had a chance to get to know these characters._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Who's to say? I guess you'll just have to find out next time!_

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _I totally agree with you. Fuyuhiko is one of my favorite characters because he does grow so much in the second game. Arguably much more than Hinata by comparison._

 **TheBlueCzar  
**

 _Well now that we have the whole family together, it's time to butcher them! :D_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Stay tuned to find out the next chapter!_

 **Hail2U  
**

 _Holy Cow. You've really been dissecting these blood types. I swear it's been purely incidental if anything seems like a coincidence haha._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _I thought about getting to his announcement last chapter. However the chapter turned out longer than I was expecting, and I sort of liked the lighter tone of that chapter. I knew Kurokuma's arrival would sour that._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _You do enjoy your asshole characters, don't you? Lol_

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Elaborate on it? Well I mean you always just read it and see for yourself haha._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Yeah, I realized if you all weren't invested in these characters, that killing someone wouldn't have any real impact. So I decided to do an FTE early on in this fic._

 **Zoozibble  
**

 _I know this isn't helpful to hear, but Lucian was one of my top choices. However one of my goals with Kuma Kuma Land was to limit the amount of returning submitters a bit and give a chance to those who've never had a character in one of my stories. I think I had 6 returning and 14 new people? Either way, I swear the deliberation process was a nightmare haha._

 **The Kobold Necromancer  
**

 _Well, I've decided to write Annabelle in a certain way. She'll really shine and catch people off guard when her intellect is required, but I still want to play into that childlike innocence and excitement. That much death and stakes haven't really dawned on her like it would someone who was older. I wouldn't even say it's because she's ignorant, because we both know she's a smart cookie. But rather it just hasn't really registered yet. Though I think the first time she wakes up alone and realizes her family isn't there, it's going to hit her._

 **Cinderfall201  
**

 _Lol, a bear infiltrator huh? Well it would be a twist xD_

 **Fee5H**

 _Haha, I try to picture Team Dad most of the time when I'm writing Haruto. I think it really helps me get into the right mode for his scenes._

 **PettyPunk  
**

 _I'm pretty proud of this cast for being so diverse. You've got the shy characters, the loners, the group-oriented characters, and the unknowns._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Lol sorry, I couldn't resist that scene in the diner. It really cracked me up!_

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Hehe glad you enjoyed those scenes. They brought smiles to my face while writing them._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Haha well without any stakes killing someone would be pointless to me. It's my job to make you all invested, before brutally taking someone away._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Yeah, Laris is still reeling over that death._


	6. Chapter 5: Night Baron: Act One

**Chapter 5: Night Baron: Act One  
**

 **8:32 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor  
**

 **Hotel (Pool Area)**

Following their meeting with Kurokuma and Shirokuma, everyone had reacted differently.

Some of the survivors found themselves quietly contemplating everything as they continued to search their surroundings, others had walled themselves off due to paranoia. However there were quite a few who had decided to make the most of the grim situation.

"Argh you're going down! Me and the young lass are going to send you Davy Jones' locker!" Kaizoku exclaimed with a wide grin as he waded forward through the swimming pool. The teen wore a pair of blue swim shorts with a cross-bone design on the back of them. The burn on his left forearm was even more noticeable now.

Annabelle offered an infectious giggle, as she sat perched on the boy's shoulders. "The Captain is absolutely right! Don't expect any mercy in Shoulder Wars!" She exclaimed giddily. The child wore a very simple blue one piece suit.

"Mercy eh? We don't need it anyways. You got this right Shiho? They're dead ahead of us. Ten feet ahead!" The Hockey Player said with a grin, as he supported the buxom runner on his shoulders. The Hockey player wore a pair of black swim shorts with a high-school logo on the front.

"Roger that Patrick!" The bob haired girl responded in a chipper manner, as she extended her arms out. The Runner sported a sky blue one piece that was modest, but it did show off her generous curves. On her hands were a pair of gloves with sensors on them, and she even sported matching waterproof shoes. "Do your very best Annabelle! I know I will!" Shiho called out enthusiastically.

"Hah you can't handle my best!" The child exclaimed as she extended her own arms. "Prepare to be sun-" The child was silenced as she suddenly found her face crushed against Shiho's bosom as the two sides collided into each other.

The Runner blinked as she felt something pressing against her chest, as she reached out with her arms. "Uh Annabelle are you alright?" she asked as she grasped the petite girl's shoulders, before shaking her lightly.

The Forensic Investigator wrenched her head free, before taking a sudden gasp. "Captain Zoku we have a problem! The enemy is resorting to a booby trap!"

"Yarr lass it seems our adversary is a true scallywag. Time to use our secret weapon! Let loose the big guns lass!" The Sailor exclaimed as he shifted slightly in the water.

"Roger that Captain!" Annabelle responded as she held up her hands, before letting her fingers drum through the air.

Patrick offered a slightly confused expression at the exchange. "Uh I have no idea what's going on Shiho, but it's time to sink the pip squeak!"

"You can count on me!" The bob-haired girl responded in a chipper manner as she reached out as she prepared to grapple the smaller girl.

A giggle escaped Annabelle as she weaved out of the way, before without warning pressed her fingers into Shiho's sides. Without warning she began to ticle the girl without mercy.

"N-No! S-Stop!" The Runner snickered as she found herself squirming on Patrick's shoulders as the little girl relentlessly tickled her.

"No way! You're going down! You should know my other talent is Ultimate Tickler! So you don't stand a chance." The child boasted with a mischievous smirk.

The Ultimate Hockey Player groaned. "Come on how bad can it be? Just hang in there. She's like half your size." He lamented as he felt the girl on his shoulders fidgeting.

"Argh ye should never underestimate the little lass. It's time to finish it. Consider it the Captain's orders!" Kaizoku exclaimed.

"Aye Aye sir!" The girl piped up as her fingers began to dig into Shiho's sides even harder, before the poor girl finally squirmed free as she lurched into the water.

Patrick rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the bob-haired girl a moment, before staring at the triumphant expressions on the other pair. "Well looks like round one is all yours, but Shiho and I aren't done yet."

"Bring it on! The Captain and I are unstoppable!" Annabelle exclaimed as she pumped her little fist in the air.

"Heh sounds like someone's ego is going to her head. It's time for a little revenge!" Shiho said as she offered a grin in Patrick's direction. "Kay I'll hold you this time, and you can be on top."

"W-Wait what?!" The boy sputtered as he stared at her incredulously. "Are you sure about that?"

The Ultimate Runner offered a dazzling smile. "Of course! Leave it to me. I'm stronger than I look!" she said as she flexed one of her arms for emphasis.

"Yarr bring whatever ye like. The Lass and I will still triumphant!" Kaikzoku chuckled as he offered a grin up at the girl on his shoulders. "Ain't that right?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Annabelle responded with gusto.

* * *

 **8:41 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Elevator)**

"W-Wait please! Hold the door!" Utano stammered as he practically tripped over his feet, as he bolted towards the Elevator door.

Dolly hesitantly extended her hand, before pressing a button causing the door to pause before opening once more.

The Poet offered a relieved smile as he squeezed through the doors, before resting a hand against the wall. "Oh thank you. I'm sorry if I was a bit over excited. I just didn't want to wait on the elevator." The boy admitted.

"Tch would do you some good to get some exercise and use the stairs string bean. You could use some extra muscle." Becky quipped, before her handler offered an aghast expression. "Oh I'm so sorry. B-Becky just can't help herself sometimes. She always been blunt like that."

The orange haired boy shook his head. "Not it's alright. I mean it's all a part of your puppet show right? I mean she's the blunt one and you're the polite one right?" he suggested as the doors to the elevator shut.

"Puppet Show? I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" Dolly said with a confused expression as she looked between Becky and the Poet.

Becky crossed her arms in a frustrated manner. "Eh don't lose any sleep over it Dolls. This chowder head wouldn't understand."

Utano actually offered a nervous smile. "It's uncanny how good you are at that. I can't even see you moving your mouth. I guess you're an Ultimate for a reason though." He mused as he hesitantly reached out before pressing the fourth floor button.

"N-No I'm not special at all. Becky is the real special one. She's more precious to me than any person will ever be." Dolly said as she cradled the puppet fondly.

"Yeah I mean it's obvious how much you care. It's like you shut down when you were separated by that jerk Otto." The slender boy remarked as his gaze flitted to the digital readout, as the elevator began rising.

The Puppeteer nodded her head weakly. "Yes it's because I'm nothing without Becky. Life would have no meaning without her. I ceased to exist when we were separated."

"Don't worry Dolls. That fucker won't be long for this world. Especially not if he lays a hand on me or you again." Becky responded in a snarky manner.

Utano felt his throat growing dry as it finally dawned on him.

All of Dolly's conversations with Becky, and their back and forth. It wasn't an act at all.

The Ventriloquist was clearly unsettled and perhaps even dangerous.

In that epiphany the boy wished he'd simply taken the stairs, as he found himself anxiously watching as the elevator seemed to creep in a frustratingly slow manner.

However finally the ritzy gold elevator shuddered as the door cracked open.

"G-Goodnight." Utano stammered as he quickly strode out of the elevator and down the hallway.

Before the door shut he could make out the pair seemingly speaking to one another again.

* * *

 **8:58 P.M Day One**

 **Resort District**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hotel (Massage Parlor)**

"I've already begun calculating the innumerable dangers posed by this gathering. Without knowing what everyone's motives might be, there's a high chance of death." Maddie said in an almost robotic manner as she,Tiana,Churi, and Seikatsu all found themselves laying face first on a series of massage tables.

The Love Guru shook her head as she felt the Kuma attendant pressing its paws into the small of her back. "Hey let's not let ourselves assume the worst. We survived that horrible nightmare this morning, and we're gonna make it through this too. Let's just enjoy this surprisingly wonderful respite."

"That's easy for you to say," Seikatsu said in a sour manner as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I all but proposed to Laris. He must think I'm some sort of freak. I mean who does that with someone they've just met? I mean yes I have little control over my various personas, but how mortifying."

"Relax Seikatsu. Consider that an order." Tiana sighed blissfully as she felt the knots in her bare shoulders, being loosened. "Sir Laris seems to be an honorable man. I can't imagine him ever thinking anything like that. Besides it served as an excellent icebreaker in an otherwise tense moment."

"Laris. Laris." The Mathematician repeated a couple of times. "Was that the shiny fellow? The guy in the medieval armor I mean?"

"Girl you really do have trouble with names don't you? Heh I guess when you're so wicked smart, you can only store so much up in your noggin right?" Churi giggled softly.

Maddison offered a strained smile. "Yes that is my excuse I prefer to use. Not to beat a dead horse, but how can we be doing something like this? I mean isn't this risky?"

"What a massage?" The Tarotologist asked with a confused expression. "I mean sure it's kind of creepy to have these bears massaging us while we're nude, but I mean we've seen weirder stuff today don't you think?"

The Dominatrix chuckled in response. "I think Maddie thinks we should be more cautious of the motive. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried, but I highly doubt anyone would act out in the open like this. So in a sense I feel safer in a group like this, then I would alone."

"There is that saying about strength being in numbers," Churi spoke up, before frowning slightly. "I keep thinking about Annabelle. I mean it's bad enough we're involved, but a kid? I mean this is the last thing she should be subjected to."

"Statistically speaking she's one of the most vulnerable here." Maddison offered quietly as she tensed slightly as oil was pressed into her back.

Seikatsu frowned. "I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. Poor kid."

"Don't you worry about Anna. Haruto and I have agreed to keep an eye on her. She's very insistent on not being treated like a child, but neither of us can bring ourselves to simply disregard her safety." The buxom blonde mused.

"Aww you and Haruto are standing in as her mom and dad! That is so sweet!" Churi gushed as she squirmed slightly. "You know I bet the two of you would make a real cute couple. In fact might I sugges-"

She was cut off by the Dominatrix. "Churi. Absolutely not. Even if I agreed with you, this is no time to consider something like that. It's important we focus on finding a way out of this place."

The Guru huffed indignantly. "Fine spoil my fun, but I'm not giving up that easily!"

* * *

 **9:11 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Maid's Quarters)**

"Hey the fucking bear called you Uguisu didn't he?" Naruhiko asked with a cheeky grin, as he planted his hand on the nearby wall. "God Damn I didn't think I would find the legend who's penned so many hits here of all places. Hell even I have you to thank for a few major hits." The boy chuckled. "I'd heard you were a reclusive type, guess it makes sense you'd be the Ultimate Composer."

Kanade's eyes widened as she waved her arms frantically. "Oh please I beg you, don't tell anyone. I don't deserve such praise at all. My songs would be nothing without people like you. People who have the charisma to light up a stage."

The Punk Musician snorted. "Yeah I guess I am pretty great, but you should give yourself more credit. I mean you must have been writing songs for Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda when you were in junior high. That's fucking nuts.

"M-Music just runs in my family." The Composer squeaked as she grabbed a towel, before hugging it against her chest. "B-But there's a big difference between being a creator and performer."

"Huh that's true I guess. So do you actually play any instruments yourself?" The boy asked as he eyed her intently.

Kanade meekly nodded her head. "Well yes I can play most instruments. It's part of how I create my songs."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "No shit? Well that's freaking rad. So what's it gonna take to get you to perform?"

"P-P-P-perform?!" The dark haired girl stuttered pitifully as she shook her head vehemently. "O-Oh I could never do that! I belong behind the scenes helping others achieve their dreams."

"Hah that's what we have to work on then." Naruhiko said as he rubbed under his nose. "You're like a pussycat and we've gotta bring out a lion. As soon as we get our hands on some proper instruments, we'll do a jam session together."

The Ultimate Composer paled. "Me play with someone else? I-I couldn't possibly. I would just be in the way."

"Sorry but you're not weaseling out of this!" The boy said with a fierce grin. "We're gonna turn Uguisu into a household name, just you wait."

"I-I must decline. I'm just not good enough and I would only be a bother to you." The girl said with a dejected expression.

Naruhiko scratched the back of his head. "Well I hate to do this, but you've left me no choice. If you don't practice with me, I'll tell everyone that you're the star maker Uguisu!" He said with a serious expression.

The raven-haired girl paled. "Y-You wouldn't! Please I beg you, anything but that!"

"Anything?" The boy asked with a small grin.

"Y-Yes anything." The girl responded in jittery manner.

The Punk Rocker chortled. "Then you'll agree to practice with me when we find a place to jam. It's either that or you go public, what do you say Uguisu? Do we have a deal?" the boy asked as he extended a hand.

The timid girl bit her lower lip as she fidgeted with the towel in her arms, before slowly extending a hand. "F-Fine I'll do it. Just don't be upset if I let you down."

"Nah you're fine! In fact I bet you'll blow the house down!" Naruhiko grinned as he shook her head empathically.

* * *

 **9:23 P.M Day one  
**

 **Resort District**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Hotel (Hallway)**

"So it's really just our choice huh? Bollocks." Lachlan muttered as he scratched at his cheek with a thoughtful expression. "There's no shortage of options that's for damn sure."

"Yes that seems to be the case. It appears there are twelve suites on each floor, with half of those having balconies. While the other half do not." The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon mused as his gaze flitted between the numerous doors. "Do either of you have a personal preference?"

Sigmund who leaned against his crutch shook his head. "I really don't care. I'd just prefer a door relatively close to the elevator. I have no trouble getting around mind you, but there's no need in making things overly difficult for myself. I'm sure I'll require my energy for other things." he mused thoughtfully as his gaze flitted between the pair next to him.

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist jabbed a thumb at a nearby door. "Well Suite Two seems to be the closest. I'll be taking Suite Four myself. The lack of balconies just means there will be less means of access. It'll help me sleep better at night." He offered quietly.

"I would say that you're quite paranoid, but that seems like an understatement. I know we're all in the dark about the motives, but do you really believe someone would go to such lengths?" Soo Yeong asked as he raised a single brow.

"News flash! That's the point. We don't know jack squat about what Kurokuma's motive will do to everyone. If you're smart, you'll stay in your rooms after curfew. If you're wise you'll keep your head down and not take any unnecessary risks." The boy said before he trudged down the corridor.

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete sighed softly as he watched the boy shrink out of sight. "You know I think in his own way, he was trying to be helpful. Though his social graces could use some work."

"Yes well this could all become very ugly in a swift manner. Admittedly I am very nervous about my own motive. However I couldn't imagine resorting to murder. My job is to make the place a more beautiful place, to give people the confidence they lack. The idea of doing something opposed to that, it makes my skin crawl." The Surgeon admitted with a slight frown.

"Heh I must seem like quite a grotesque sight for someone as polished as yourself." Sigmund offered a dry chuckle as he eyed the fair skinned boy next to him.

Soo shook his head in response. "Not at all. What they say about beauty being skin deep is true to a certain degree. I just give people the confidence that's been buried beneath the surface. It doesn't seem like to me that you suffer from lack of confidence Sigmund."

The amputee offered a weak smile. "Maybe I'm just good at playing the part of an extrovert. In any case I'm pleased to note that most of the people here seem to be decent people. The good definitely seems to outweigh the bad."

"That's true, but it's also possible for a bad apple to spoil the whole bunch." The Surgeon observed before sighing softly. "Though I suppose we can discuss such things tomorrow. We should get settled before curfew."

"Good point. I'd still like to get a shower, before it's too late." The Athlete said with a curt nod.

* * *

 **9:39 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

The Ultimate Race Car Driver had a deep-seated scowl on his face as he stalked through the lobby, and towards the exit of the hotel.

"And where precisely are you off to so late?" Tomoko asked as she peered up from a book she was reading, before eying him intently.

"Jesus Christ. Do you just live down here or what?" The boy spat as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

The Shogi Player shook her head. "No I plan to retire to my room shortly. However I typically find that you learn more from observing, then speaking. Which explains why you're such an ignoramus."

"Go fuck yourself. I don't need your damn permission and I certainly don't need your commentary bitch." The boy groused as he shoved his hands into his uniform.

"Careful. I believe you've already been warned that it's inadvisable to be so hostile to those around you. Burning bridges is not a wise idea Otto." The girl said in a low voice as she shut her book.

The boy rolled his eyes in response. "Every single person here has a reason for murder now. Why should I give a shit about making friends? It'll only lead to knife in my back."

Tomoko pinched the bridge of her nose. "I care very little for most people myself. However I recognize the value in maintaining a certain amount of diplomacy. "

"I never became the best by relying on anyone, and I certainly won't start now." Otto said quietly. "I have to survive this game. There's too much riding on it, so just stay out of my way if you know what's good for you." he said as he stalked forward once more.

The Ultimate Shogi Player shook her head, before slowly rising to her feet. "Don't say I didn't warn you." she murmured under her breath, before turning towards the elevator.

* * *

 **9:54 P.M Day One  
**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hotel (Suite 5)**

The Ultimate Knight leaned against the railing of the balcony with a somewhat somber expression.

"Sonia. I wonder if this what you felt when you were cruelly thrust into the first killing game?" Laris asked aloud before starring off into the distance at the illuminated park that surrounded the hotel.

The bright lights and distant carnival sounds, gave the entire setting a sense of innocence. However it was very much a lie.

Nothing about this place was as it seemed.

"Magnifique so my suspicions were correct. I knew that your features were too fair to be a red herring and though it was subtle, your body language gave it away." A voice offered causing the blonde to suddenly turn with a wary expression.

There leaned against the adjacent balcony was the Ultimate Fashion Designer. Her glossy black hair flitted in the cool night air, as her eyes stared intently at the Knight.

It was the first time Laris had been out of the cumbersome Novoselic Armor all day. The results were quite drastic as well. With the bulky armor cast aside, the individual underneath it was quite different.

For one _'he'_ was very much a she.

The fair-faced maiden stood at almost five feet seven inches tall. Her arms were defined with lean muscle that was visible beneath the short sleeved light blue tunic she wore. Bindings restrained her generous chest and no doubt was worn under her armor for practicality. The blonde also wore a pair of athletic black leggings that reached her calves. Her surprisingly dainty feet were bare at the moment.

Laris let out an exasperated sigh, as she clutched the railing with her calloused hands. "I knew it was only a matter of time till someone found out. Though I must admit I never anticipated it would be this soon M'lady. Though I suppose I have no one to blame but myself. I must have been distracted, I didn't even hear the door to your balcony open."

"Well as Annabelle pointed out, I'm quite the Ninja." Chloe offered a bemused smirk, as she rested her hip against the railing. "So you're certainly an interesting enigma. A female Knight with the last name Nevermind, that clearly has tried to obscure her gender. I imagine it was much easier when you had that bucket on your head, but your lovely face is a dead give away. So care to sate my curiosity dear Knight? or does a girl have to beg?"

The blonde shook her head before brushing a few bangs out of her eyes. "I mean no disrespect Lady Bellemort, but there are some things that are best left buried. Besides it's hardly fair considering it's quite obvious you're keeping secrets yourself."

The raven-haired beauty chuckled lowly. "Lady Bellemort? I rather like the sound of that." She chuckled as she wordlessly crouched, before springing across the ten foot gap that separated their balconies.

Laris instinctively reached out before clasping an arm around the girl's waist, as the other girl landed nimbly on the railing. "Has madness seized you? What would possess you to do something like that?"

"Well it seems you and I are neighbors. I'd rather speak face to face, then across the balcony. I really didn't need the assistance, but it's cute that you rushed to my aide." Chloe smirked as she extended her index finger before tapping the Knight's nose. "Now if you don't let go, you might give me the wrong impression. I didn't take you as someone quite that bold."

The blonde's eyes widened in realization as pink tinged her cheeks. "F-Forgive me M'lady." she responded as she loosened her grip, before taking several strides back across the balcony.

A chuckle escaped the buxom girl as she slipped onto the balcony, before watching Laris with an amused expression. "Why are you apologizing? I was merely teasing you Mon Cher. Which gauging your reaction, might just be my favorite past time now." She giggled as she rested a hand on her hip.

"I'm pleased to note that my suffering is so amusing to you." The Knight quipped as she finally turned before awkwardly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. You really should loosen up a bit. With the environment we find ourselves in, every day could potentially be our last." Chloe said as her smile faded slightly.

Laris offered a strained smile. "So many innocent people died today, and it seems it was for nothing more than the amusement of someone in this park." The blonde paused as her soft blue eyes stared off into the distance again. "There's so very little left of my homeland. I should have died with the rest of my people, and yet here I am. I have to believe there is a reason for that. For now all I can think of is what happened to Princess Sonia, and wonder if she had the same things floating around in her mind at the time."

"I couldn't help but note that you called her Sonia without honorifics when I first noticed you out here. Which means you're either being extremely rude to the late Princess or that you shared a close relationship." Chloe pointed out as ticked her head to the side. "Considering your last name, I'm inclined to say it's the latter. Look it's your secret to keep, but if Novoselic has really fallen what harm is there in sharing your connection?"

The Ultimate Knight was quiet for a few moments before shaking her head. "Because if I were to survive this nightmarish game, if people knew the truth they would expect me to be something I can't be. Please I know you're just curious, but I ask that you leave it be M'lady. It's a part of my life, that I'm still trying to move on from."

The Fashion Designer nodded her head softly after a moment. "Oui if that's the case then I will respect your request. Also though I don't know why you're hiding under that armor, but that'll be our secret too mm?" she suggested as she offered the blonde a playful wink.

"Thank you Lady Bellemort. That is kind of you." Laris said as she bowed her head ever so slightly.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem it is officially Night Time in Kuma Kuma Land! So ya know do whatever the fuck you want. Just be aware that certain areas are off limits, and the park staff isn't responsible for your untimely death!"** _Kurokuma howled over the loudspeaker. _**"Anyways Shirokuma has a room on the Fifth Floor. So pester that little shit if you need anything else. Night bitches!"** _

"Si vulgaire" Chloe murmured before shaking her head in response. "Though it might be a wise idea to turn in. There's no assurance one of our own might not succumb to Kurokuma's temptation."

Laris clutched at the hem of her tunic. "I wish I could deny such a possibility. However if watching the first broadcast was any indicator, anything is possible. Especially if my own motive is any indicator of the vileness of our captor."

The Fashion Designer eyed the other girl closely a moment, before offering a weak smile. "Don't let this place dull your shine lovely Knight. The world has become a darker place, we all could use a spark." She mused as she effortlessly sprang onto the ledge of the balcony, before lunging back to her own balcony. She rolled to her feet seamless, before brushing herself off.

"How do you do it? Even with my own training I wouldn't dare make that kind of jump so casually." Laris said as she took a step forward, before gazing over the edge.

"I jump because I have nothing to fear. A butterfly has it's wings after all." She said as she offered the knight a playful wink, before retreating back into her room leaving a very confused Laris in her wake.

* * *

 **12:14 A.M Day Two  
**

 **Resort District**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Hotel (Suite 6)**

The Ultimate Parental Figure cracked his eye open as his phone, began to chime to life. He groaned as he extended his arm, before pressing the accept button. "Mm hello?" He murmured into the phone as he rubbed at his face.

"H-Haruto?" A small voice asked in a shaky manner.

The boy immediately sat up in his bed. "Annabelle?" he asked as he found himself wide awake once more. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

A pause followed before he registered a small sob. "C-Can you come here please? I'm scared."

"I'll be right there. You know I'm just across the hall. Just keep talking to me. What happened?" he asked in a soothing tone as he slung his legs over the side of the bed, before slipping on his slippers.

The girl sniffled. "I-I thought I heard a scream and I woke up. I-I tried to call out for my mamas, but they never came. I realized how alone I am, and I just want to see them again." She choked out over the phone.

The boy offered a somber smile as he let himself out into the hall, before crossing the room. "It's gonna be alright Annabelle. I don't know where your mamas are, but I swear you're not alone." He said as he lightly rapped at her door. "It's me." he added a moment later.

A few moments elapsed as the call ended before the door creaked open.

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator stood in the doorway wearing a pair of green pajama pants, and simple green T-Shirt with a magnifying glass on the front. Her eyes were red and puffy as she stared up at the teen. "Y-You don't think I'm a baby because of this do you? I-I tried to be tough." She sniffed.

The blue haired boy offered her a reassuring smile as he knelt in front of her, before resting a hand on her head. "Annabelle you have nothing to worry about. I think you're the bravest girl in this place, and even brave people can get scared sometimes."

"Really? Do you get scared too? Are you scared about all of this stuff that's gonna on?" The petite girl asked as she raised her head slightly.

"Of course I'm afraid, but it's not a matter of being afraid. It's a matter of what you do in those moments Annabelle. Fear only holds power over you, when you let it control you." He said as he tousled her head affectionately. "Why don't we get a midnight snack and talk till you feel like going back to sleep?" he suggested as he held out his hand.

"You'd really do that for me?" The girl asked as she stared at his hand curiously.

Haruto chuckled. "You bet I would. You'd be doing me a favor too, because I'm wide awake myself."

"Kay well then I'll do it for you." The girl agreed with a tiny smile as she reached out and grasped his hand. "But I want something super sweet!"

"Now Now. If you eat something too sweet you'll never fall asleep!" The boy said as he guided her towards the hallway.

The blonde puffed out her cheeks. "But I want something sweet!"

"Alright cookies and milk then, but you have to brush your teeth afterward alright?" The boy said as he stared down at the girl next to him.

"Fine." She muttered though a tiny smile graced her little face.

* * *

 **8:35 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

"It would seem we're still missing a couple of people. I can't say I'm surprised Otto hasn't made an appearance after yesterday, but Shiho not being here is rather odd to me." Sigmund mused as he used his crutch to swiftly maneuver across the Lobby floor, before he slumped into one of the many leather chairs.

Tomoko offered an indifferent shrug, before crossing her legs as her gaze swept across the large group. "Well considering the motive dropped in our laps yesterday, it's likely one of them of them is no longer among the living."

"T-That's not funny! You shouldn't even suggest something like that!" The Love Guru sputtered as she paced back and forth. "Regardless of what is at stake, there's no way someone would actually resort to murder. I mean we're just teenagers who happen to be Ultimates, I refuse to believe any of us would go that far."

Lachlan sighed. "I'm afraid I can't share in your optimism. I can't attest to Otto's whereabouts, but I can say that I saw Shiho heading towards the stairs from the Fourth floor shortly before seven. She was dressed in her normal attire and jogging at the time, so I can only assume she was going for a morning run."

"That does make a great deal of sense, being that she's the Ultimate Runner she'd clearly take her talent seriously." Laris mused with a thoughtful expression as she traced a hand along her breastplate. "Still I don't like how long she's been gone. Could she really have been running this entire time?"

The Hockey Player snorted. "Dude you've seen her right? She's a little firecracker and full of energy. I'm sure she's absolutely fine, I think you're all just overreacting."

"Perhaps that's true. However considering what we endured yesterday, one cannot be too careful. The world can be an ugly place." The Plastic Surgeon said as he tapped at his chin. "I am pleased we agreed to meet like this though. It is a reassuring gesture."

"Yarr it does bring a great comfort to me as well." Kaizoku agreed as-as he scratched at his cheek as he gazed around the populated lobby. "How did ye all slumber last night? Despite the waves crashing in my head, I had no trouble in passing out."

Utano sighed softly as he rubbed at his eyes. "Ugh I wish I could say the same. I'm not sure if I ever fell asleep. The bed was extremely comfortable, but feeling someones eyes on me was so unsettling. I just kept tossing and turning all night."

"Bro that's fucking sucks! I hit the bed last night, and was like BAM! Out like a damn light! Fell asleep dreaming about a sick new riff, thanks to a certain someone." Naruhiko grinned as he rubbed under his nose.

Kanade immediately began to fidget with her hands. "I-I didn't have much luck either. I woke up once thinking I heard something, and then I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Wait you heard something too?!" Annabelle exclaimed as she slowly lifted her chin to stare at the Composer. "Do you know what time it was?"

The dark haired girl cleared her throat. "Well, it must have been shortly after midnight. It was muffled, but it sounded like someone yelling."

Tiana raised a single brow as she stared at Annabelle. "Anna you heard something strange as well? Is that why you look so exhausted?" She asked in a soft manner.

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator offered an almost sullen expression. "I-I heard something scary, that sounded like a scream. When I woke up, it finally hit me that this was all real. Normally when I have a bad dream one of my moms come to check on me, but this time they didn't." She said with a downcast expression as she eyed her feet. "I really began to miss them, but I feel stupid for being so weak when everyone else is staying strong. Fortunately right after that, Haruto was nice enough to keep me company a while."

"Hey you're not weak at all Annabelle. In fact I think most of us would agree that you're extremely tough. No matter what anyone says, we're all feeling the same kind of thing right now. It's going to be alright though. So long as we work together, and ignore this nonsense about killing we'll eventually find a way out of this park." Haruto said in a reassuring tone as he smiled fondly at the girl. "And I'm glad I could be there for you."

The Ultimate Mathematician frowned as she adjusted her glasses. "But there are just too many variables to account for. We don't know each other well enough to be certain of anything, and without knowing what everyone was facing it just makes it hard to be sure of anything."

Seikatsu flipped over a Tarot card onto a nearby table, before frowning. "I believe it may be wise for us to ascertain the whereabouts of both of them. The Arcana has revealed a very ominous warning."

"Bullshit no one buys any of that mumbo jumbo. So you can just drop that crap." Dolly said through Becky, before the Ventriloquist eyes widened slightly. "Becky please try to be nice? We don't know that for certain."

The Fashion Designer frowned as she slowly rose out of her chair. "Whether it's true or not, it's been forty minutes now. It's time we go look fo-" She was silenced by a chiming sound that filled the entire lobby.

 _"Good heavens! I'm terribly sorry to inform you all that a body has been discovered. Please report outside the hotel immediately! Your phones will be updated shortly, I'm very sorry for your loss."_ Shirokuma's voice echoed throughout the hotel.

"So all the naive optimism seems to have been for naught. Whether we want to face it or not, someone here is likely a murderer." Lachlan said as he stood up, before shoving his hands into his jacket.

"But most of us are here! So who discovered the body?!" Utano exclaimed with a fearful expression.

Annabelle offered a very serious expression as her demeanor hardened. "It stands to reason one of the two unaccounted for is the victim, and the other is the one who discovered the body. W-We should investigate immediately, before valuable evidence is possibly lost."

"So this is how it begins? I must admit even though I suggested as much, I never expected things to move this quickly. It seems one of us had all the motivation they needed." Tomoko said as her gaze shifted around the room.

* * *

 **8:44 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard  
**

Lachlan eyes widened as he and several others emerged from the Hotel Lobby, and out into the Courtyard of the Hotel.

"Fuck me." Naruhiko breathed as his eyes widened at the sight they were greeted with.

The culprit certainly hadn't done much to hide their handiwork, as the mangled body was on full display in the center of the courtyard.

His body lay contorted unnaturally the signs of intense trauma. He lay on his back in a twisted state, with a copious amount of blood having seeped out of the back of his head.

The Ultimate Race Car Driver's lifeless eyes stared up into the otherwise beautiful morning sky. Otto's body was very rigid, and his complexion was extremely pale.

Sitting a few feet away from his body was Shiho with a muted expression. She seemed sort of drawn into herself.

The blind girl had her knees pulled up against her chest, and blood coated her palms.

A chiming sound filled each of their phones, as the files were updated on each their devices.

The game was truly underway now and with it, their first case.

* * *

 _ **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #1**_

 _ **Victim #1: Otto Von Skylar**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"The victim has received several broken bones, as well as internal bleeding."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is blunt force trauma."**_

 _ **"The time of death was approximately 12:11 A.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered outside the Hotel in the resort district at 8:40 A.M by Shiho Jiyu"****_

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey you guys! I just wanted to say thanks for your patience! By no means have I lost interest. I've just been playing Dragon Quest 11 a little bit during my free time, but have no fear I have not forgotten you guys!  
**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as I was quite pleased with it myself.**

 **If you're interested feel free to submit a character for House of Horrors my next SYOC. The deadline will now be the end of September!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah I thought it would be fun to feature multiple Kumas in a game finally. I feel like it lends itself well in this scenario._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _For me part of the balancing act was juggling classic aspects of a killing game, along with some fresh and original aspects._

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _Yeah I realized it was important to make sure the structure always changes slightly from game to game. So that things are never dull heh._

 **doomqwer**

 _Who can say? You'll just have to read and find out!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah, I have to admit that this group has quickly become a personal favorite. There's a lot of memorable characters for sure!_

 **Fee5H**

 _I have to admit your suggestion really gave me a great idea to work with. I'm quite pleased with the results! Hope you enjoyed it as well!_

 **1Glimmershine  
**

 _You got me! I've been spying on you this whole time! Muhaha. No seriously though I apologize for that. As for submissions? I tried to keep it reined in as far as the amount of returning characters. In perspective, only 6 were returning while the rest were entirely new. Honestly, though I sincerely enjoyed your application, though I have to admit it would have probably fit better in House of Horrors. Just because the supernatural/ strange elements are being dialed up in that one._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Well, I thought it would be neat to showcase different Kumas in charge of various trials. I think it will add a new dynamic to the game!_

 **Solrac XD**

 _So I have to admit that I snickered to myself. TECHNICALLY this murder occurred on the second day. So the tradition has been foiled? :D_

 **Soonai  
**

 _Hey, no worries my man! Despite how much I write, I'm horrible about keeping up on giving reviews myself. I really have to fix that Lol_

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _I thought it would be interesting to have a motive where the details are entirely a mystery. Maybe you learn one person's motive, however, it only begins to scrape the surface. I have to really chew on this, to come up with something different from game to the game haha._

 **Hail2U**

 _I think it's a common trait to see people trying to make connections, especially in a mystery setting. People tend to assume that everything could be a MAJOR clue or done to intentionally hint at something else. It's funny because sometimes they miss something major while speculating over something that was merely a coincidence._

 **PettyPunk  
**

 _Lol, I really need to look up more nautical terms, so I can dig more into Zoku's pirate persona and do it justice._

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Oh in due time my friend..._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _Hey, it's definitely a possibility!_

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _There's going to be a total of six bears including Kurokuma/Shirokuma. And yes the bears will be unique and not the kubs, because it wouldn't make sense for them to appear here._

 **BouncingFish  
**

 _So I want to apologize. I recently started using Grammarly, but at times the app fails when I'm using it for corrections. I went back and edited the last chapter, but before I did there were tons of mistakes the app completely missed the first time I swept over the chapter. I'm not perfect clearly, but I am trying to do better.  
_

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Well it takes all sorts ya know? I mean look at this way. At least you won't have to worry about him anymore. He came down with a case of death..._

 **TheBlueCzar  
**

 _It might have sunk in a tad too late. Our Race Car Driver has run his final lap in life!_


	7. Chapter 6: Night Baron: Act Two

**Chapter 6: Night Baron: Act Two**

 **8:47 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard  
**

"He certainly wasn't my favorite person, but I would have never wished this on anyone. How exactly did he die? I don't see any obvious weapon." Tiana said with a troubled expression as she fidgeted with her locket.

Annabelle's lower lip trembled a moment as she pried her gaze away from the body, before lifting her chin up. "That's because there wasn't a normal weapon. Look on the fourth floor, you can see one of the balcony doors are still open. I'd bet money that it belongs to Otto, or I should say that it did." she said quietly.

"I see your meaning. So you think he fell from up there? I suppose it would explain the sheer amount of trauma. Poor soul." Soo said before shaking his head sombrely.

Patrick nodded his head in agreement. "No joke. Good eye kid." He offered as he nodded at the much younger girl. "Question is what do we do now eh? Can't say I've ever been part of anything like this before."

"Well for starters we have determine if this was in fact a murder." Tomoko said bluntly as she crossed her arms. "And get a statement from this one." She said as she eyed Shiho. "After all she was the first on the scene. Though considering she's blind, I'm not sure how much use she'll actually be."

Lachlan sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. "Considering the time of death, I doubt she'll be of much use at all. Though you are right, we need to get statements and conduct an investigation. Doctor Moon you think you can handle the gruesome task of doing an autopsy?" he asked as he regarded the fair faced boy.

The Surgeon nodded his head softly. "Yes of course. It's hardly my field of expertise, but alas now is no time to complain. I suspect my knowledge should suffice."

"Fine. Then in the mean time some of us, can see about convening in the lobby to discuss alibis. Perhaps we can find something that sticks out." Tomoko mused thoughtfully.

"I'mma gonna go figure out who did this kay? He might have been a jerk, but no one deserved this." Annabelle said as she lowered her goggles over her eyes, before jogging back towards the hotel.

"Huh she's one tough kid, and she does sound insistent." Patrick mused as he shook his head.

"Tough or not I'm not going to let her go alone. I'll grab a few others from lobby and we'll go with her to search." Tiana said in a firm tone as she promptly took off after the child.

Naruhiko let out a low whistle as he stared at Otto's body. "I'm all about hardcore stuff, but you can count me out of this. I've already got enough nightmare fuel as it is. Guess I'll be chilling in the lobby." he muttered as he started back towards the entrance as well.

"Miss Shiho? Are you alright?" A voice called out as Laris passed Naruhiko as she swiftly walked forward. The Knight quickly noticed the blind girl sitting despondent next to the deceased boy.

"I don't think she's hurt or anything, looks like she's just checked out upstairs at the moment. See if you can't get anything out of her, but keep it quiet. We have a lot of work to do." The Journalist said curtly as he turned his attention back to the blood-soaked crime scene.

The Ultimate Knight shook her head. "I shall relay anything of note, but she won't be staying here. She needs a chance to get cleaned up, and to clear her head." Laris said firmly as she stooped down, before effortlessly picking up the smaller girl before. She secured an arm around Shiho's back and under her knees, before turning back towards the Hotel.

Soo sighed softly as he pried his gaze away from Otto's body a moment, before regarding the retreating pair. "Lachlan. I know your heart is in the right place, but you could show a bit more sympathy."

"Sympathy won't solve this crime any faster. I'm not the person to coddle them. I'll leave that to Haruto." The Journalist said curtly before gesturing at the racer's body. "We can talk about my lack of manners later. Let's focus for now on your autopsy."

* * *

 **8:58 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Hallway)**

"Annabelle there is no need to run. We don't need any more injuries." Haruto said as he briskly jogged alongside Kaizoku and Tiana.

The petite blonde shook her head vigorously. "Now's not the time to worry about things like that kay? We've got a crime to solve!" The girl pipped up as she stopped next to a door with a number 407 on it's front plate, before grasping the handle as she tried to open it.

She was met with resistance however as it refused to budge in the slightest. "No way. I know this is the one we saw. I'm certain of it!" The child exclaimed" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Perhaps it's one of the others Anna? I mean the one next to it is your room. I didn't pay much attention at the time to the others. So maybe this is one of the few unused rooms?" The Dominatrix suggested as she paused next to the two boys, before resting a hand on her hip.

The Sailor shook his head vehemently. "No I believe the young lass is right. I'd stake my name as a sailor on it."

Haruto frowned slightly as he rested a hand against his chin. "Well I suppose the culprit could have locked the door after the crime. Perhaps it was meant to delay us?"

"Aww but we have to get inside. We just have to. We're never gonna get anywhere just standing here spinning our wheels." Annabelle huffed as she stamped her feet a moment into the carpet.

"Fear not deary. The Captain will have the door open in a flash." Kaizoku said as he stepped forward, as the girl moved away from the door.

"Kaizoku what exactly are you planning to d-" The Parental Figure was cut off as the Sailor shouldered into the door roughly causing the wood to splinter as it was forced open. The emergency lock was broken in the process as the chain fell loose as the door suddenly flung open.

"Good grief would you please be more careful in the future?" Tiana said in a chiding voice as she stared at the boy. "For all we know Kurokuma or Shirokuma could punish us for destroying property."

"Hah apologize lass. My desire to help may have gotten ahead of my sense of reason." The boy said with a sheepish look.

"Well what's done is done. At least we're inside. I suppose we should take a look around and see if we can't find something of use." Haruto sighed as he stared into the dimly lit room. He could make out the open balcony door from the entrance. "Seems this is the place alright. I guess someone pushed Otto and retreated back out this door."

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator shook her head slightly. "Nope I'm afraid that's not possible or if it is the person would have to be even smaller than me."

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked curiously as she stared down at the petite blonde that was studying the doorway.

"It's really simple ya know? The security lock was on when Captain busted the door open. That kind of lock can only be secured from the inside of the room, which means the culprit couldn't have left through the front door." Annabelle said as he gestured at the remnants of the security lock. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Kaizoku's eyes widened at the girl's deduction. "But then how did the killer leave the room? I mean the only other option is the balcony, but ye would be ill pressed to make such a jump. They have to be at least ten feet apart. No one would be that mad."

"There is another option." Haruto said abruptly as his brow furrowed. "What if we're looking at this in the wrong light? What if the killer and victim are one in the same?"

The Ultimate Dominatrix eyed the boy intently a moment. "You think Otto might have jumped? He seemed so smug and arrogant, I never would have thought he was suicidal. What do you think Anna?"

The girl's brow knitted together as she pressed her thumb against the shattered security chain. She noted a sticky residue on it's surface. _***TRUTH BULLET***_ "It's too soon to draw any conclusions. At least not until we've actually conducted a proper investigation." She said as she watched her step as she crossed the threshold into the room.

"I must admit I wasn't sure about the deary, but she has clearly earned her stripes." The Sailor mused quietly. "Shall we venture in?"

"It seems like Anna has a better grasp of this then I could have imagined, but there's no harm in us helping her search." Tiana agreed with a weak smile.

Haruto offered a strained smile. "Well let's keep an eye on her all the same. We can't be too careful considering what happened to Otto." He said as he followed after the child.

* * *

 **9:04 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

"So what's the verdict chief?" Lachlan asked as he folded his arms as he scrutinized Soo Yeong.

The Surgeon gently removed his blood-soaked gloves, before rising back to his feet. "Well it would see the cause of death is as our little investigator suggested. There's no doubt that the blunt force trauma suffered, was as a result of falling to his death." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Investigative Journalist merely nodded before gesturing towards the Fourth Floor Balcony. "And for the sake of argument, what do you think the chances are of this being a suicide? I don't put much stock in it myself, however we should cover all our bases."

"I'd say it's very impractical. Not necessarily impossible, but the way the body landed suggests he fell with his back to balcony. If here were to jump outward, surely he would have landed face first, instead of on his back facing upwards." The Surgeon offered.

"Yeah I doubt our deceased pal here was doing any backflips last night. Did you find his other glove? I noticed one of them is missing." Lachlan said as he stared down at one of Otto's bare hands. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The handsome boy shook his head in response. "No I haven't been able to find any such garment. Though there is something I find strange. The time of the murder happened around midnight. So why was Otto still fully dressed in his uniform? It just seems like an odd detail." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Bollocks that is sort of strange. Perhaps though he was anticipating a visitor? Any luck finding his phone?" The Journalist asked as he rubbed at his chin.

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon nodded his head somberly in response. "Yes while you were searching the courtyard, I found this laying about thirty feet away." he said as he pulled a phone out of his satchel. The screen had been completely shattered. "I tried turning it on, but it would seem it's shot." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Lachlan frowned slightly as he took the device, before flipping it over in his hand. "Do you find that sort of strange?"

"Well not particularly. It was four stories after all." Soo Yeong responded as he closed his satchel.

"That's not what I mean. You said you found this thirty feet away? So how did it end up so far away from the body? You'd think even if it fell out of his pocket it would have landed closer than that." The boy mused as his brow knitted together.

The Surgeon's lips pulled into a thin line. "And what if our culprit disposed of it afterward?"

"Yes that's exactly what I was considering. Perhaps they threw it hoping to destroy any potential incriminating evidence." Lachlan suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Soo Yeong shook his head slightly. "There's just something odd about this don't you think? I mean if he was pushed out of that balcony, why leave the door standing open? Of course we'd assume he fell, however leaving it standing open like that just serves to draw our attention." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The other boy's eyes widened. "Draw our attention. You might just be onto something. Come on let's back into the hotel, there's something I want to check."

"I'm right behind you." The Korean boy responded with a curt nod.

* * *

 **9:10 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 410)**

Shiho sniffed softly as she stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her waist. "I can't believe he's dead. I can still feel the blood on my hands, even those he's dead."

"It's alright. Just take your time. Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Laris asked softly as she eyed the buxom runner with a sympathetic expression.

"I-I don't know. I was running back to the hotel. Suddenly my sensors picked up something, and before I knew it I fell over Otto. I smelled something horrible, and when I reached out I felt something warm and sticky. It smelled like iron, and I thought I was going to be sick." She said as she inched across the carpeted floor, before slumping into a chair. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The blonde Knight laced her gauntlets under her chin as she stared at the other girl. "I can only imagine how you must have felt. Before I was forced to leave Novoselic, I often encountered gruesome acts such as that. Every time I felt my stomach curling, and sense of frustration at being unable to do anything."

The Runner tilted her head in the other girl's direction. "How did you deal with that? I mean you found a way to cope right?" She asked in a somewhat hopeful manner.

"No that's just it. I always punished myself for not being able to right injustices. I'd be lying if I said that it became easier Miss Shiho, but I swore on my Oath as a Knight that I would always dedicate myself to try and prevent the next death. Believe me when I say that lingering on past mistakes, will eat you alive." Laris mused as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Laris? Can I ask you something?" Shiho asked as she slowly rose to her feet, before crossing the room slowly. She took a seat next to the other girl, before resting her hands against her knees.

The fair-faced blonde offered a brief incline of her head, before finding her voice. "Of course. What is it Miss Shiho?"

The Ultimate Runner took a soft breath. "It's just you always seem so sad. I can understand why now, but it was there yesterday too. There's a lot you can read into a person from their voice. I know you carried me here for my own good, but if there's anything you want to talk about I'm a pretty good listener."

"My adoptive father always said I had a terrible poker face." The Knight mused quietly.

"Adoptive father?" Shiho questioned quietly as she tilted her head ever so slightly. "I don't know much about Novoselic, but your last name? It's the royal family's name isn't it?"

"Yes. You see I'm what you would call a bastard. I was conceived out of wedlock by a very self serving woman, who served as a maid for the royal family of Novoselic. She had little love for the child she already had, and I was merely a bargaining chip so that she could ascertain a comfortable existence in Novoselic. I don't even have any personal memories of my mother, because soon after I was born and she'd gotten what she wanted she discarded me like trash." Laris admitted as her voice became slightly strained.

The Runner's mouth fell open a moment. "W-Wait doesn't that mean your royalty or something?"

The Knight reached out before gingerly pressing a gloved finger against the girl's lips. "I do not deserve such a designation. I was raised by a former Knight of Novoselic, named Gregory Loghain. It wasn't till I was much older than I learned of my lineage, but my only role should be that of a servant not a leader."

Shiho shook her head slightly. "But then how did you become known as the Ultimate Knight? And what about your last name?" She asked as the questions continued to spill out.

Laris sighed quickly regretting how transparent she'd been. "Eventually through Sir Gregory, I learned that my real father hadn't intended to ignore my existence. In fact, he'd been trying to figure out what had become of me. He discovered what my mother had done several years after my birth, and banished her. It was quite a personal scandal within the Nevermind Family. His wife was devastated, by some I was seen as trash. However, despite it all, he and Sonia were generous enough to treat me like I was more than a bastard. I dedicate myself at that point to exemplify what it meant to be a true knight. I would never be truly part of the royal family, but I swore I would protect them with my life." She trailed off before clenching her jaw. "Had I been a couple of years older, I might have been able to accompany Princess Sonia to Tokyo. Instead, I was nothing more than a witness to her unceremonious death along with the ruin brought to Novoselic."

"Wow that's heavy and I thought my family life was complicated." The Runner said in a stunned voice. "But I guess it explains a lot. I guess everyone has lost a lot throughout the tragedy."

"Yes many of us are connected through what we've lost." The Knight mused quietly as she shook her head. "However we have to keep moving forward. For those who don't have that luxury."

Shiho nodded her head as a small spark seemed to return to her face. "Right. We just gotta keep moving in the right direction no matter how hard stuff gets."

Laris actually cracked a faint smile at the other girl's demeanor. "Well Miss Shiho, perhaps you should get dressed? a young lady shouldn't be seen wearing nothing but a towel."

"Hehe, I sort of forgot about this." She admitted as she adjusted her towel. "Don't you worry Princess! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

The Knight stiffened slightly. "Is it really that obvious? That I'm a girl I mean?"

"I don't know. I can't see you like everyone else, but your voice is higher and your vanilla scented lotion sort of clued me in. Though it was still sort of a guess." Shiho admitted simply as if the revelation didn't seem to bother her one way or another. "No worries though Princess! Your secret is safe with me!"

"Please Shiho. Don't call me that." The blonde said with an uncomfortable expression.

The blind girl tilted her head slightly. "Kay but you have to call me just Shiho then! No Miss or Lady stuff alright? Friends shouldn't be so formal!"

"As you wish Mi-" Laris caught herself, before clearing her throat. "Shiho. I'll be waiting here while you change."

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a flash, then we can get down to the bottom of this!" The bob-haired girl said as she offered a thumbs up, before feeling cool air licking her entire body from the AC unit. "...My towel fell didn't it?"

Laris' eyes widened as she was met with the runner's buxom nude form. She immediately turned her head, before standing up. "I-I didn't see anything I swear!" She said in almost shrill voice as her face heated up. "I'll just be waiting outside." The Knight offered as she quickly strode towards the door leaving a very a confused girl in her wake.

* * *

 **9:16 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Dining Room)**

"So what'ya say we get this show on the road? I'm ready to play twenty questions." Naruhiko mused as he kicked his feet onto the dining table. "So should we just go around and share some shit or what?"

The Ultimate Fashion Designer sighed softly as she crossed her legs. "I'm not sure how much good checking alibis will do. Especially considering the time of the murder."

"Be that as it may there's no harm in doing so. Better we be productive then sitting idle." Tomoko responded as she drummed her digits along the table. "I'd suggest we map out where everyone's room is."

"Not that I mind pitching in, but what good will that do eh?" Patrick asked with a slight cant of his head.

Maddison adjusted her glasses. "Perhaps she thinks the odds are higher of the killer being in a room close to Otto's."

"Woah let's not immediately jump the gun guys. I mean we still aren't entirely sure this wasn't an accident right?" The Love Guru asked with a clearly pained expression.

"R-Regardless of what the truth is, I hope he didn't suffer," Kanade whispered quietly as she hugged her knees.

The Tarotologist cleared her throat, before speaking in a very confident manner. "Corruption clearly has planted roots among us. Denying what is true, will only give way to more heartache. Justice demands we remain vigilant. I agree that no harm can come in knowing everyone's rooms in relation to one another."

"Um anyone care to do the honors then? I wasn't paying much attention to any of the rooms besides my own, which is Room 510 on the Fifth Floor. The only other room I know of is Soo's which is Room 401 on the fourth floor. I don't know about anyone else." Utano admitted quietly as he stared down at his cellphone.

Sigmund who had remained quiet finally spoke up. "Well, I've been staying in Room 402. I figured the easy access to the elevator was preferable." he mused.

"Tch why the fuck would Dolls and I keep up anyone else's room? I guess you nimrods can go around, but ours is Room 502 on the fifth floor." Dolly said through the Becky.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "There's no need to go around. I jotted the information on my phone last night."

"Fuck yeah. Right on chick! That saves us some time." The Punk Musician said with a grin as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Yes and it's more than a little suspect, however, we can revisit that later. Would you care to continue?" The Shogi Player asked as she eyed the Fashion Designer.

"Oui as you know the rooms run one through twelve on both floors. The even numbers lack balconies, while the odd numbers have them and face towards the park." The buxom girl paused a moment as she gazed at her own phone.

"Starting with the Room 401 we have Soo Yeong, 402 is Sigmund's Room, 403 is Tiana's, 404 is Maddison's, 405 is Annabelle's, 406 is Haruto's, 407 is Otto's, 408 and 409 are two of the vacant rooms, 410 is Shiho's, 411 is Kaizoku's, and 412 is Lachlan's room. That's it for the fourth floor." She said as her thumb brushed across the touchscreen.

"Churi has Room 501, Dolly is 502, Chloe is 503, no one is in 504, Laris is in 505, Kanade is in 506, 507 is vacant, Seiketsu is in 508, Patrick is 509, Utano is 510, Naruhiko is 511, and finally Tomoko is 512." The Fashion Designer said, before finally looking up from her phone.

"I'm not sure how helpful that is to s." The Paralympic Athlete said as his brow furrowed. "Assuming Otto didn't invite them into his room, there are two unused rooms adjacent to his."

"So you think someone could have used the balconies to reach Otto?" Naruhiko asked as his eyes narrowed. "I guess it's possible someone could have taken a fucking key from the lobby to access one of those rooms, but shit that's a long reach. Could someone have actually cleared that distance?"

"No that's crazy. There's no way someone could have cleared that distance. You'd have to be like a super athlete." Churi said before shaking her head vigorously.

Patrick blinked before waving his hands. "Woah don't look at me. I'm all for strength training, but I couldn't make a jump like that. Heck the only person I've seen pull something like that is.." He paused a moment as his eyes widened. "Chloe. You lunged across our car while that death rollercoaster was moving like it was nothing. I bet you could have cleared that without breaking a sweat." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Anything you'd like to share with us, Chloe? You did assault Otto yesterday after all." Tomoko said coolly as she stared at the other girl.

A sigh escaped the Fashion Designer. "Oui I did strike that batard, but I assure you that Patrick overestimates my athletics. I was merely running on adrenaline yesterday. Besides I believe it's too soon to jump to such silly notions. We have yet to prove the culprit actually utilized such acrobatics."

"Yes, it does behoove us to consider all options, before making accusations. Until the investigation has concluded, we can't be certain of how our culprit reached the deceased." Seikatsu said lowly as she flipped through her deck of tarot cards.

"Baha good riddance I say. That's what that jerk gets for manhandling a lady!" Becky said, before Dolly's eyes widened slightly. "B-Becky that's not very nice. Even if it is true. We should be trying to help in whatever way we can."

"Um I don't know if this is helpful, but I think I saw someone roaming the hall at around 2 in the morning." The Mathematician admitted quietly as she took a pencil out of her pocket, before fidgeting with it.

The Poet's eyes widened. "Wait you saw someone? Who was it? Maybe you saw the killer!" He sputtered.

"I-I don't know," Maddison said as she averted her gaze. "I wasn't wearing my glasses at the time. I was awoken by someone talking in the hallway shortly after midnight. I couldn't go back to sleep. I thought about going to the kitchen for something to calm my nerves. That's when I saw the elevator land on the floor, and open up. I sort of panicked and ran back into my room." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Composer offered a timid smile. "I-I don't blame you. I probably would have freaked out too, especially after that motive."

"Well it seems without a positive ID we're no closer to a lead. I suppose we'll have to hope our investigators aren't slacking." Tomoko sighed as she rested a hand against her chin.

* * *

 **9:24 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (407)**

"Mm the plot continues to thicken." Annabelle mused as she held up a key that rested about ten feet away from the door. "You'd think this would either be on his nightstand or near his body. But why would it be lying in the middle of the floor like this?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Perhaps it was dropped in the midst of some sort of struggle?" Tiana asked as she gazed around the room. "However I have to say this room is pristine. Except for a few clothes, it looks like Otto hadn't even turned down his bedsheets yet." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Forensic Investigator frowned to herself. "I'm beginning to wonder if the crime even occurred in this room in the first place."

"What do you mean Anna? Do you have another theory?" The older blonde asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well it's gonna sound crazy! But this really reminds me of an old anime. I'm beginning to think the open balcony door is merely a trick to make us assume this where he fell from." The child genius suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Yarr you lasses will want to see this!" Kaizoku called out from the Balcony.

The two girls exchanged a brief look, before following the source of the voice.

As the pair arrived outside they'd see both Haruto and Kaizoku crouched at the base of the railing. There a single black glove was tucked in place.

"I'm guessing that must be Otto's, looks like he might have tried to catch himself as he fell. No one deserved to die like this." Haruto said with a weary sigh. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Annabelle's eyes widened a moment before her brow furrowed. "Now I'm sure of it. Someone is definitely imitating a murder case from an anime." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"From an Anime you say? You'll have to explain that one deary." The Ultimate Sailor said as he eyed the child.

"Well, it's like this. In that episode the killer preformed a trick o-" The child was cut off as a chiming sound filled the Hotel, several seconds passed before Shirokuma's voice could be heard.

 _"Oh please forgive me! I'm so terribly sorry to have to rush you all like this. My big brother was insistent that we begin this immediately. I'll do my very best to assure this trial is fair for everyone involved. If you'll all report to the elevator on the ground floor, so we can get this dreadful business over with."_

With that announcement, we were faced with the onset of the first trial.

Even with Shirokuma in charge, we still were about to come face to face with despair.

That first trial would open our eyes to what a killing game truly was...

* * *

 _ **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #1**_

 _ **Victim #1: Otto Von Skylar**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"The victim has received several broken bones, as well as internal bleeding."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is blunt force trauma."**_

 _ **"The time of death was approximately 12:11 A.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered outside the Hotel in the resort district at 8:40 A.M by Shiho Jiyu"****_

* * *

 _ ** **TRUTH BULLETS****_

 **Locked door**

 **Condition of Otto's Room**

 **Otto's Glove**

 **Lachlan's Theory**

 **Soo Yeong's Autopsy**

 **Broken Cellphone**

 **Open Balcony Door**

 **Sticky Residue**

 **Security Lock**

 **Shiho's Account**

 **Imitated Murder**

 **Location of Otto's Room Key**

 **Strong Winds**

 **Missing Glove**

 **Maddie's Account**

 **Location of Cellphone**

 **Otto's Dress Attire**

 **Red Herring**

 **Chloe's Physicality**

 **Annabelle's Theory**

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey you guys! I just wanted to say thanks for your patience! By no means have I lost interest. I've just been playing Dragon Quest 11 a little bit during my free time, but have no fear I have not forgotten you guys!  
**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as I was quite pleased with it myself.**

 **If you're interested feel free to submit a character for House of Horrors my next SYOC. The deadline will now be the end of September!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **KingofHope**

 _Haha well congrats on calling it! As for your other speculation? Well you'll just have to see._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Haha they seem to either die early or live till late in the game don't they? xD_

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Honestly I thought the reveal was pretty obvious as well, but I didn't want to spend a couple of trials trying to avoid female pronouns. Believe it or not it's a challenge to not slip up haha. I'm glad you're enjoying these interactions. They're some of my favorite if I'm being honest!_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it Lol_

 **BouncingFish**

 _Haha well I felt like after several chapters filled with essentially FTE's it was important to finally get back into the world of despair! Those sweet moments can only last so long when you have psychotic bears running around!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well I guess it's impossible to say that Shiho will "see" Justice served for Otto...or anyone. Well you know what they say. Justice is blind...Ok I'll stop now haha._

 **Fee5H**

 _I'm familiar with the name of the series, but not really the contents. I decided to do the reveal early on, because I realized I was going to eventually give it away accidently. It's a real challenge to avoid using gender specific pronouns when you know a character's real gender haha._

 **FezzikTheMighty**

 _That statement was really more that they intended to make sure there was supervision. Between Kaizoku,Patrick, and Shiho she was very much in good hands. Well Mr Technical, it was within 24 hours, but it was technically a different day. xD_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah only Chijimatsu and Byakuya get to survive their games and be abrasive! Lol_

 **PettyPunk**

 _I love how in many ways Annabelle is sort of the glue in the center of things. I think her innocence is one of the few things the others have to lean on in such a dark place._

 **SootyThunder**

 _Haha yeah it's fun to write a character who's so rough around the edges, but still obviously cares._

 **doomqwer**

 _Emphasis on body hitting the floor lol_

 **Jayden Illusion Doe**

 _Yeah it's one of the things I want to showcase in a Danganronpa fic. Some characters are quickly swept up into the game, while others try desperately to cling onto a sense of normalcy._

 **Solrac XD**

 _That's the fun part of mixing up cast members, you get interactions you wouldn't expect. I thought Chloe was apt choice to be the one to discover the truth about Laris._

 **Hail2U**

 _Haha I always imagine you sitting in a room with a poster board trying to connect dots from one point to the next._

 **Blazerxz**

 _I like the idea of Dolly/Becky being unsettling. To where you're never quite sure about them._

 **Altomi**

 _Oh my god. I'm sure some of my reviewers want my head, because my updates have slowed down...(All because of Dragon Quest 11) But hey I'm still pretty darn fast by FF standards haha. It's really a great game though. Love that the designs were done by the creator of Dragonball and the story/gameplay is addictive._

 **Superguy559**

 _Don't you worry. I'll definitely be doing flashbacks at the end of the trials. It's only absent in SoT because of the format of that game._

 **TheRoseShadow21**

 _Yup. The game has truly begun now hehe._

 **Guestds**

 _That question may be explored in the future ;)_

 **El Torro**

 _Ironically enough I sort of imagined the doll Annabelle from the conjuring universe. It's just a mental image when I think of Becky, even if it's not her true appearance. I like the idea of them being truly unsettling. Not sheer horror or anything, but just something that makes most unsettled._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Hey now. Be nice! Someone had to die first, but don't give our race car driver too hard of a time xD_

 **TJMike**

 _It's all about subverting expectations my friend. Surely the writer wouldn't kill the antagonistic character in two stories back to back right? :D_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Well I hope it did surprise some of you haha._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I could sort of agree. Otto was a jerk and unpleasant, but more surly than a true antagonist._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Well injecting a sense of unknown is important in this series! ;)_

 **Trust Me I'm Me chapter**

 _I have to say I really like that format for reviews and I always appreciate how much you put into each of your reviews. I tried to really inject a lot into these early FTE's before the first death._


	8. Chapter 7: Night Baron: Act Three

_**Kuma Kuma Land Case File #1**_

 _ **Victim #1: Otto Von Skylar**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"The victim has received several broken bones, as well as internal bleeding."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is blunt force trauma."**_

 _ **"The time of death was approximately 12:11 A.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered outside the Hotel in the resort district at 8:40 A.M by Shiho Jiyu"****_

* * *

 _ ** **TRUTH BULLETS****_

 **Locked door**

 **Condition of Otto's Room**

 **Otto's Glove**

 **Lachlan's Theory**

 **Soo Yeong's Autopsy**

 **Broken Cellphone**

 **Open Balcony Door**

 **Sticky Residue**

 **Security Lock**

 **Shiho's Account**

 **Imitated Murder**

 **Location of Otto's Room Key**

 **Strong Winds**

 **Missing Glove**

 **Maddie's Account**

 **Location of Cellphone**

 **Otto's Dress Attire**

 **Red Herring**

 **Chloe's Physicality**

 **Annabelle's Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Night Baron: Act Three  
**

 **9:35 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)  
**

The Elevator shuddered as it reached the basement level before the lavish door slid open revealing a large extravagant chamber.

Shirokuma sat in a podium before a large Carousel Wheel that made up the center of the room.

Along the wheel rested twenty different podiums each of them marked with a corresponding name. There were even long bars that rested between each of the podiums, further giving the impression of Carousel. The only difference was that the center was open so that everyone could see one another.

"Heh I don't know about you guys, but I'm about sick of these rides." Patrick mused as he slid his hands into his pockets.

 _"_ Oh _, there's nothing to worry about kiddo! I promise you all will have a safe trial, and that no harm will come to you during the trial."_ The white bear said as his beady eyes stared at the large group.

Tomoko frowned slightly. "I noticed that you put some emphasis on during the trial. Which means we have to worry about one of these death games if we fail to catch the blackened or if we are the blackened ourselves."

The pale bear hung his head low a moment. "Well, of course, _I don't want anything to happen to any of you, but I'm not able to make_ those kind _of decisions. However I promise that a fair game awaits any party, so please do your very best so we can avoid_ any more _bloodshed."_

"Perhaps it is merely an act, but you do sound rather sincere." Tiana mused with a thoughtful expression as she slowly strolled towards her podium.

 _"Of course I am! My big brother and I are two sides of a coin. But if you'll please take your places, I'll explain how this all works. If you have any questions don't_ hesitate _to ask."_ Shirokuma said as he patted a paw against his chest.

One by one each of the surviving students took a podium, with Sigmund being the last as he relied on his crutch to step upwards. As soon as he stepped upon it, bars suddenly raised back from behind each of the students, effectively blocking them from leaving their place. Suddenly the Carousel Wheel began to slowly turn...

"Alright, I'm calling bollocks on your nice act! What exactly is this for?" Lachlan asked as he glanced around with a frustrated expression.

Shiho nodded her head slightly as she extended a hand before feeling the bars behind her. "Y-Yes please explain. I'm not a big fan of enclosed spaces."

The white bear cleared his throat. _"Please don't panic. It's merely for your own safety, so you don't fall off the Carousel. Also, it's to protect you all from one another, sometimes these horrible trials can bring the worst out in people."_

"So you mean to say this is for our own good?" Chloe asked with a dubious expression as she raised a slender brow.

 _"_ Yes _, that's exactly right Miss Bellemort. Your wellbeing is my top priority!"_ The bear chimed before stroking his chin. _"Now to explain the trial phase, it is rather simple. You'll all present your evidence as you try to determine who killed poor_ Mr _. Skylar. When you all feel comfortable with your decision, you just let me know and we'll move to the voting phase. I won't enforce you all to vote, as I know it must be terribly hard to vote to put someone in such a dangerous position. However, you should know that if you refuse to vote, there's a chance the wrong person will be chosen. Which of course means those of you who are innocent will have to face a death game as a group."_

"So it behooves us to take part in this democratic process, even if it a particularly ugly scenario." The Plastic Surgeon mused as he brushed a few bangs to the side of his face.

Kaizoku nodded his head in response. "Yarr it seems like a foolish endeavor to not vote at all, lest we all wish to tempt davy jones this morning."

"Tch would you knock off the pirate schtick, we've got a killer to catch and I can't understand a thing you're saying!" Dolly said through Becky, before looking slightly perturbed at the puppet's comment.

"Heh fair enough. Sorry I get so into it, that it's hard to stop myself at times." The Sailor admitted with a sheepish smile. "I'll try to keep it dialed down though."

Sigmund cleared his throat. "Not to interrupt, but is there anything else we should know Shirokuma?" He asked as he eyed the pale bear.

"Um well if at any point you all reach a point where the room is split on a decision, we'll hold what's called a scrum debate. It basically consists of both sides debating back and forth until a clear winner emerges. Beyond that, if I think of anything else, I'll chime in." The bear said before holding up a paw. "Let the first trial begin. Good luck to all of you!"

"So long as I have the wisdom of the Tarot on my side, luck is not something I require," Seikatsu said as she pulled out her deck of cards, before shuffling them.

Haruto blinked in surprise. "Wait you're actually going to do that here? Are you sure that's the best use of our time?"

"Hold on. Don't knock it. I bet she can totally figure out who did it!" Churi said with an earnest expression.

The Tarotologist hummed softly a moment as she closed her eyes. Several seconds passed as the room seemed to fixate on her. "...The reading is inconclusive."

"That was sort of anticlimactic." Kanade murmured softly as she stared down at the touchscreen on her podium.

"Alas I didn't expect our answer would come so swiftly, and yet I still had hope." Utano sighed quietly. "I suppose we have no choice but to do this the old fashion way."

Naruhiko grunted. "So not to rock the boat or anything, but how the hell does this kind of thing work? Last time I was involved with the law, was over a speeding ticket."

"Well with Otto gone it means that if we were to blindly guess we'd have a 5.26 percent chance of guessing correctly. So we have to do everything to raise that statistic." Maddison said as she scribbled something down on a notepad.

"Perhaps we should start with the basics of the crime and work forward from there?" The Ultimate Knight proposed as she drummed her gauntlets along the podium.

"Ooooh! Leave it to me. I've got this!" Annabelle exclaimed as she seemed to wiggle in place, before clearing her throat. "I believe this case was inspired by a murder case from an anime." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You've got to be kidding me. Your big solution is this based on some sort of anime?" Lachlan asked with a dubious expression. "I had the feeling that your talent was overstated, kid. Just let me handle this case."

Kaizoku's brow furrowed marginally. "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the little one. I know it sounds bonkers, but hear her out?"

The Journalist sighed before shaking his head. "Fine just make sure this isn't a waste of our time. We can't afford to be wrong," he said as he tapped his arm impatiently.

"Hmph, you shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm small," Annabelle said as she rested her hands along her tiny hips. "Because in an investigation, you gotta explore every option. It's the only way we're going to figure out who murdered Otto. Before I continue, Doctor Moon can you first tell us what you found? It's reallyyy important." She insisted as she stared at the surgeon.

The fair-faced teen nodded his head in response. "Of course. I'd be more than happy to. The damage to the body, along with the Kuma Files, lead me to believe that the obvious cause of death was blunt force trauma due to Otto falling to his death. The back of his head seemed to have impacted first, causing his skull to crack along with breaking his neck. Mercifully his death should have been relatively quick." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Jesus I didn't like the guy, but still to go like that. No one deserves that." Patrick murmured before shivering slightly.

"Yes it is quite disturbing, however, I am curious as to how this case seemingly mimics an anime. Could you possibly explain yourself?" Tomoko asked as her eyes narrowed as she stared at Ultimate Forensic Investigator.

The blonde nodded her head softly. "Well, it's like this. We found Otto's room locked, and Captain had to force the door open as even the security lock was engaged. That's when we found his room key lying in the middle of the floor." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"W-Wait the room was locked? But how is that possible? How could the killer have pushed him off, and then locked the door let alone engaged security lock if the key was still in the room?" Kanade asked as she rubbed at her forearm in a reassuring gesture.

Haruto sighed softly. "Well it's not a pleasant thought, but the theory I proposed was that perhaps this wasn't a murder but a suicide. We don't know what Otto's motive was, but it could have pushed him over the edge."

"It's time for a new headline!" Lachlan exclaimed as he slammed his hand onto his podium as the Carousel continued to spin wildly.

 _ **Truth Rebuttal**_

"What are you getting so excited about? I'm just stating the most obvious scenario." The Parental Figure offered as his brow furrowed.

The Investigative Journalist shook his head. "Leave this investigation to the professionals. It is impossible for this case to be a suicide."

"Hey there's no need to be so rude about it, but I haven't heard any reason why my theory is wrong." Haruto countered.

"If you want your proof, you only need to look as far as the crime scene. Otto's body is all the evidence we need. Need I remind you that he was found on his back, facing upwards. By your theory, he would have had to leap off the balcony backward, which I find highly illogical. If he was going to commit suicide, why go about it in such a bizarre manner?" Lachlan asked _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Parental Figure frowned. "While that does make some sense, it's not conclusive evidence. Annabelle heard a scream last night, it's possible his suicide wasn't intentional. Perhaps his fall was an accident?"

Lachlan sighed lowly. "You want so badly to hope that none of us are capable of murder. However, the railings on the balconies are at least four feet high. The chances of him accidentally falling in such a manner are exceptionally low."

"Low but not impossible. We don't know what was going on last night." The other boy countered quietly as he bit at his thumb. "And is it so wrong to have faith in those around us?"

"That sort of naivety is dangerous in our situation. Let me spell it out for you though. His cellphone was discovered far away from his body and it was shattered. Both Soo and I concluded this was irregular. What it suggested was that it fell at a different time than the body to explain where it landed. I don't know how a dead man could have tossed a phone, so the logical conclusion is that his killer threw it away to hide some crucial evidence!" Lachlan exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Haruto. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

 _ **End Rebuttal**_

The Parental Figure bowed his head slightly. "I concede your point, unfortunately. Though it still doesn't explain how someone managed to lock his room if the key was found lying in the middle of the room."

"Yo not for nothing, but didn't Otto have a balcony room? Maybe someone climbed over using one of those? And then pulled all that other junk to make it look fishy." Naruhiko suggested before shoving his hands into his leather jacket.

"No I'm afraid that's simply impossible." The Mathematician said as she shook her head vigorously. "The numbers simply don't add up, I can't imagine a normal person making such a leap."

"Stand back toots and prepared to be amazed, but I speculate it was our unassuming blind chick that did it! She's got the chops and athletics. Heck, she probably drew our attention to the stiff just to make herself look innocent." Dolly said as she held up Becky who had her little arms crossed.

"N-Not to be rude but that does seem like quite a stretch. Even if she was that physically capable, without eyesight how could she have accomplished everything she did without falling?" Utano asked with a skeptical expression.

Churi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah besides Shiho is such a sweetie. There's no way she'd hurt a fly, even if it was a really mean fly!"

"Ugh time to buck up and smell the roses. People aren't what they seem and most of the time they really suck. She had those fancy sensors right? I bet she's a lot more capable then we give her credit for. I bet this is all a con, so we'll underestimate her." Becky said in a gruff tone.

"No, I swear I would never do something like that. I promise my sensors just picked up something when I was jogging back earlier. That's when I stumbled across Otto." The Runner said as her normally bright expression was soured. "I tried to shake him, but I realized it was already too late. I'm sorry everyone." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Laris tapped along her armored arm, before shaking her head. "Shiho you have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault, besides you don't even access to a balcony room so how else could you have reached a balcony?"

Seiketsu cleared her throat. "Not that I have any faith in the ludicrous notion of Shiho being our culprit, however, we have to keep in mind that four rooms in total remain vacant. Two of which include balconies. So if we suppose the theory of climbing balcony to balcony is possible, any of us could have secured the extra key from the lobby. Remember that the rooms haven't been upgraded with digital locks yet. So theoretically it's possible."

"Well even if it's possible, practical is another matter entirely. I mean we only have a handful of athletes, but I can't imagine any of them clearing that distance." Tiana mused as she pulled her crop out, before tapping her podium.

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete shifted slightly on his one foot. "Well there are many things I'm capable of still, but jumping balcony to balcony is outside my wheelhouse."

"Heh don't look at me. Like I said before I'm all about strength training, but if I tried to make a jump like that I would have ended up a pancake myself." Patrick said as he folded his arms across his jersey. "Not to beat a dead horse, but the only person I've seen make a leap like that was Chloe."

"And it seems we're back to our earlier assumption. If the only way to reach Otto and leave required a balcony, you seemingly possess the prowess and access to the said balcony." Tomoko pointed out as she eyed the Fashion Designer.

Chloe rolled her eyes before huffing. "As much as I didn't care for him, he wasn't the effort of killing. If you vote for me, you're only going to put all of us save the real killer in danger. Besides I've never watched an anime in my life, didn't the little one say this crime was clearly influenced by one?"

"Well, I believe Anna was in the process of explaining herself earlier before she was interrupted. Perhaps she can offer some insight?" Tiana suggested as her stern expression softened slightly as she stared at the child prodigy.

"Right! It's time to show I'm more than just a super cute face!" The girl chirped as she pulled her goggles up. "Lachy was absolutely right earlier! This isn't a suicide case at all. Nor was the balcony used in that manner at all. Our culprit only made it appear like the room itself was locked up tight. That fact is they used a really sneaky method to throw us off."

Sigmund quirked a single brow. "And precisely what kind of method would that be? It seems like the room was genuinely locked as it not?"

"Oh it was locked alright, but our culprit used a clever way of doing so. You see this method is deceptively easy, using a piece of clear tape they adhered it to the security lock as they moved out into the hallway. Then they simply pulled it taut causing the security lock to engage, before shutting the door. Creating a sealed room murder. I found a sticky residue along the door, which confirmed my theory. Which was another part used by the culprit in that anime I was talking about." Annabelle explained. ***TRUTH BULLET***

"Wait a second. Could someone actually do that? That's wicked smart!" Naruhiko mused as he rubbed at his chin.

Lachlan sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm inclined to agree with the pipsqueak. After investigating the crime scene, Soo and I conducted a further investigation throughout the hotel. I found an empty tape dispenser in the trashcan in the kitchen. I'm assuming the culprit probably disposed of it, sometime last night or this morning." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Guys this is all incredibly interesting, but it seems like we're still no closer to finding a suspect," Utano said as he rested a hand on his forehead. "At this rate, we're all going to be snuffed out."

"Aww don't be so down Utano! I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this in no time. I mean we've figured a few things right?" Churi asked as she gazed around the revolving room.

"I'm not so sure. It seems like all we know is the method of sealing the door and the location of the crime. I'm sure no one really has an alibi either." Kanade said quietly as her lips pressed together.

"Actually there is something worth noting. We did discover a glove that belonged to Otto on the balcony, it was against the base of the railing." Kaizoku stated. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Poor guy. Must have tried to grab on after he was pushed off. His glove must have fallen off in the process eh?" Patrick suggested with a somber expression.

Annabelle shook her head. "That's not how it happened. You see the glove was another element from that anime, in the series it's based on the glove is merely a plant. Between it and the balcony door being opened, it serves a single purpose." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I keep crunching ideas in my add, but nothing is adding up. What could someone possibly hope to achieve?" Maddison asked before adjusting her glasses.

"...It was a diversion, wasn't it? The crime wasn't actually committed in that room." Laris said abruptly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Mr. Knight is absolutely right! Think about it for a second. Why would the culprit leave the balcony door open and the glove just lying there? It wasn't an accident, it was a way of making us arrive at a single conclusion. They wanted us to believe the crime occurred on the Fourth Floor when it actually occurred on the Fifth Floor!" Annabelle exclaimed loudly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"She does raise an interesting point actually. If I'm not mistaken the room directly above that one is vacant. When you think about it, it would be much easier to reach the balcony directly below that one, than it would be to lunge out to an adjacent one." Soo pointed out as he rested a hand on his chin.

Sigmund frowned slightly. "Not to belabor a point, but this still doesn't exonerate Chloe. Nor does it help us narrow our suspect list very much. As it stands, I believe the only two of us with credible alibis are Haruto and Annabelle, as they were together around the time of the crime." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Fashion Designer offered a long sigh, before resting a hand along her hip. "Fine, I'll admit that I am more than capable of clearing that distance. Laris even witnessed it first hand, when I lunged to his balcony last night."

"Wait if you saw her do this, why didn't you say something sooner? I demand an explanation!" Tiana said as she cracked the air with her crop.

The Ultimate Knight shut her eyes a moment, before shaking her head. "Because I for one have faith in Chloe. Having seen her perform such an act of acrobatics, there's no way she would think to pull off such a crime using the same tactics. It's just illogical."

"While it's a roundabout use of logic, I can concede that it does make an inkling of sense. Unless she's playing a very dangerous game, I can't see her outing herself only to be the killer." Tomoko mused. "Of course we should let the evidence speak for itself. It may be too soon to discredit any of us, besides the aforementioned pair."

"U-Um Seikatsu? Have you divined anything with your cards?" Dolly asked timidly as she gazed over at the Tarotologist.

The Ultimate Tarotologist shook her head. "Alas even as a font of wisdom, even the Tarot possesses limits. However, when I keep trying to do a reading, I keep receiving Suits of Swords."

"Suits of Swords? What exactly does that mean anyway? I can't say I'm that familiar with anything like that." Shiho admitted with a sheepish smile.

"It's typically related to the element of the air. It may simply be nothing, or it could potentially be a clue." Seikatsu responded in a serene manner.

"Tch I can't believe I'm saying this, because it all sounds like a load of bollocks. However, your card tricks might actually hold some merit." Lachlan mused as he folded his arms. "Has anyone noticed anything about this hotel? Or even when they're on one of the rides in the park?" He asked as he gazed around the room.

"Well, the wind is particularly strong, and believe I could smell salt in the air. So I'm assuming we must be fairly close to the sea." Laris responded before her brow knitted together. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It relates back to the air card thingy right?" Annabelle asked as she glanced over at Seikatsu, before peering over at Lachlan.

The Investigative Journalist nodded his head. "Exactly. You were right about the crime taking place on the Fifth Floor, but I hypothesis that contrary to our belief the crime didn't occur in Room 507!" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Now you're not making any freaking sense dude. I think you have some serious explaining to do!" Naruhiko spoke up as he leaned against his podium.

 _ **TRUTH REBUTTAL**_

"Look we all agreed that the most likely thing is that Otto's killer used the unused room on the Fifth Floor right? They pushed him off and made it look like it was done in his own room. That way even if we realized it wasn't done in that room we wouldn't be able to determine who did it." The Punk Musician offered.

Lachlan sighed. "That is the assumption they wanted us to reach. If there weren't extreme winds, I could reach the same conclusion. Especially since his body happened to land almost directly below that particular balcony. However, it's for that reason, that I believe he must have fallen from a different balcony." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Another Balcony? Are you tripping on something man? It was only five stories, how much difference could a little wind make? Besides his freaking outfit should have made him wind resistant." Naruhiko said as he scratched along his jawline.

"You're right about one thing. His suit would have dampened the effect on his body, which leads me to believe he must have been pushed from one of two adjacent balconies. As for how much difference it could make? Let me put it to you like this, if he was pushed from Room 407 or 507 his body should have landed anywhere but directly below those balconies. The balcony side was directly in the face of the wind last night, with winds of 35-40 miles an hour with gusts up to 60 miles an hour, it should have affected where Otto's body landed." The Journalist pointed out.

Naruhiko snorted. "Hah looks like you just outed yourself as the killer! How else would you have known all that? I mean you're not even staying in a room with a balcony. The only solution is that you're the killer, you used the room on the Fifth floor, and are just trying to shift our damn focus!" he said as he jabbed a finger outward.

There was a pause before the other boy let out an audible groan. "Nitwit. I know you're too busy thrashing with your crappy music, but welcome to the 21st century. It's called a cellphone." Lachlan muttered as he held out his phone. "You probably have paid it any mind, but aside from phone calls it also records weather patterns. I became suspicious when we first examined the body and verified my concerns by consulting my phone. It's time to face the truth, the crime wasn't committed in 407 or 507!" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Musician scowled a second, before offering an indifferent shrug. "Well fuck me. I tried to be useful. You got me, sounds like you've got a point."

 _ **END REBUTTAL**_

With one step at a time, we grew closer to the truth, however, what awaited us brought us anything but comfort.

We'd soon come face to face with another dose of despair...

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I just wanted to thank you all for remaining patient. I try my best to keep regular updates, but man sometimes life has other plans. In any case, I'd like to say thanks for all the support, reviews, and fanart. Seriously you all are amazing. I'd love to get some more ideas for polls if you all have any suggestions? Just let me know!  
**

 **Oh also if you're looking for another fic to get invested in, I'd suggest checking out** **1Glimmershine's Hidden from Hope. It's an excellent fic, and honestly written far better than anything I could come up with. My only gripe is that I couldn't make a character for their story haha.**

 **Also there's a good friend of mine, The Celestial Sky Dragon who just recently posted a SYOC called** **Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing. Having read and followed his work, I can say he inspired me to start writing Danganronpa Fanfiction. Please between waiting on my slow ass, give these two some love. They totally deserve it!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Of course it's important to point out that she also knows something crucial about Laris. Perhaps she believes the gesture of silence will be returned, or simply wishes to avoid being named as the obvious suspect. Though if you are familiar with the source material, you'll realize that the character killed lured to his death by a beautiful woman. I was playing on that assumption for anyone familiar with the material it's based on. Fraid to say it was a major red herring._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Oh I loved it! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! Mwhehe_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Yeah typically when something is highlighted that much, it's a red herring. ;)_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _It was meant as a rather obscure reference. Though I was quite pleased with the ideas it gave me._

 **Hail2U**

 _It's funny because there are some things that I'm obsessive about myself. Where as in other situations, I simply don't care. I suppose you can't really help random compulsions at times lol._

 **KingofHope**

 _I thought it would be fun to inject the method used in that series, but even if you knew that it wouldn't give away the killer. Though I suppose I do have a major red herring._

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Yeah that was my goof up with the sleeves comment. I went back and fixed that mistake lol. I always try my best, but sometimes things slip through the cracks._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _It certainly wasn't a coincidence that she was part of the group that was present in that scene! ;)_

 **PettyPunk**

 _It's funny because Kaizoku is one of my favorite characters to write for, even if I'm second guessing the pirate talk half the time haha._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well the wait is officially over my friend! The trial is about to reach it's conclusion next time on DRAGONBALL Z!_

 **El Torro**

 _The great thing about the Trials is they give me an opportunity to showcase a different side to each of the characters. That breath of fresh air is important in my opinion._

 **Blazerxz**

 _Though it was heavily inspired by Detective Conan, I'm still incredibly pleased with this trial as I think it has a lot of fun different facets._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I love the idea of Annabelle having a switch. She goes from being the precocious child, to child genius in a blink of an eye._

 **Altomi**

 _My purpose of recreating the similar murder, was to have those of you familiar with the source material, and even though who weren't to assume it was a certain someone. Though the most obvious choice is rarely the right one. So I decided to play this one differently, by digging into the motives of those involved._

 **BouncingFish**

 _Believe it or not English is my first language. I know from my spotty grammar that may be hard to believe, but I never claimed to be an award winning author. That's why I'm writing on this site, rather than publishing something professionally. Hah though I do certainly appreciate your feedback. I write in short spurts and at time get ahead of myself by posting before proofreading enough. All I can say is that I'll try to be more diligent going forward._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Not yet anyways ;)_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Agreed. He was antagonistic, but not a true antagonist for the fic as a whole._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Can I just say that I appreciate how much time you spend breaking down each of these chapters? It really means a lot to me that someone would care this much. So thank you for that! =)_

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _Haha no worries my favorite random reviewer! I'm just always happy to see you in the comment section! I'm glad you're enjoying the twists and turns so far. I have a lot of fun stuff planned going forward ;)_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well only time will tell mwhehe._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Yeah I'd never make it that straight forward. If I'm pushing someone as an obvious suspect, you can be 95% that it's a fake out._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _Oh dude it was amazing. I put almost 100 hours into it, before finally finishing the post game. Which of course is why my updates have slowed a bit. Haha though I'm back now!_


	9. Chapter 8: The Night Baron: Act Four

**Chapter 8: The Night Baron: Act Four**

 **10:11 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"Regardless of what floor or room it occurred in, does any of this bring us closer to an answer?" Churi asked with a worried expression.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "If you filled your head with anything besides love and nonsense, you'd already know the answer. Think about it a moment." She paused as her gaze flitted between two people. "Only the occupants of 505 or 509 could be the suspect if Lachlan's theory is correct."

"Hm well as helpful as that is, how do we determine which of them is the culprit? No one aside from the lass and Haruto have alibis." Kaizoku pointed out.

"So we've reached the brink, and still have yet to find the answer. It's a pity, I truly did not wish to die this young." Utano said in morbid manner as he hung his head low.

"Don't get down in the dumps just yet! Lachy and yours truly won't let you down!" Annabelle pipped up as she puffed her nonexistent chest out. "Because I know who the guilty party is!" She exclaimed as she raised her arm, before extending her hand. "The Killer is Patrick Walsh, the Ultimate Hockey Player!" She said as she set her jaw.

"Me? Eh I don't appreciate such an accusation kid." The boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides I'm not exactly a genius, heck my kid cousin was accepted before I was into Hope's Peak. Do you really think I could come up with something like this on my own?"

"But that's just it isn't it? You didn't come up with it on your own. Annabelle said this murder was based on an anime, you could have drawn heavily from it hoping we'd never know the punchline." Haruto said as his brow furrowed together.

Churi cleared her throat. "Not to shoot anyone's theory down, but does Patrick really look like an anime Otaku to you? I mean he's a sportsy kind of guy."

"I have to admit this seems far too well orchestrated to have been accomplished by a meathead." Tomoko mused as she thumbed at her chin.

Madison pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Um it seems to me that we do have too many variables to account for before making a rash decision. However I do believe I can run some calculations to determine the factor the wind played on the body. I just need to input a few missing quantities."

"Gah we're not getting any younger you know? We're going to rot before we solve this case." Dolly said through her puppet, who looked irritated.

Kanade pressed her index fingers together. "Well I don't want to think anyone was capable of murder, but Lachlan and Annabelle seem so convinced. Maybe we should listen to them?" she suggested meekly.

"Unfortunately we are all still fairly unacquainted with one another, I'm not ready to assign blame quite yet. I'd prefer to use all the time Shirokuma will allow us." Sigmund said as he shifted slightly on his single foot. "We only get one chance after all, to find the right answer."

"There is a time and a place for caution, but if we don't press forward we may never arrive at the truth. I have faith in the investigation so far. We just need to find whatever piece of this puzzle we're missing." Tiana as she folded her arms across her chest.

 _"Ahem. Excuse me everyone? I'm sorry for interrupting you all, but I believe this might be an appropriate time for a Scrum Debate. Since you all seem so horribly divided at the moment, please take a chance to decide where you stand. Perhaps through a debate, you'll arrive at the truth."_ Shirokuma said softly as the Carousel abruptly halted, before each of the podiums, began to separate before lifting into the air.

A few moments elapsed before two distinct sides had formed.

 _"Ok everyone do your very best."_ The white bear said before peering between the two sides. _"Those who believe Patrick are innocent include; Kaizoku, Sigmund,Shiho, Utano, Soo, Tomoko, Churi, Madison, Seikatsu, and obviously Patrick himself. Those who believe Patrick is the blackened are Laris, Haruto, Tiana, Naruhiko, Dolly, Chloe, Kanade, Lachlan, and Annabelle. Good luck guys and let the scrum debate begin!"_

 _ **Scrum Debate**_

"Yarr I realize we wish to reach a conclusion, but the evidence against Patrick seems tenuous at best. I will not let a member of the crew be forced to walk the plank, on a mere hunch." Kaizoku said a he rested his hands at his sides.

Laris shook her head in response. "With all due respect M'lord, our two most qualified investigators reached the same verdict. I believe we should heed their advice, even if it is a grim conclusion."

"Yes they may have reached that conclusion, but it doesn't mean it's the right one. There's still too many holes in this case, our culprit could simply be misleading them as well." The Paralympic Athlete said with a stern expression. "With there being such a large gap between the time of the murder and the discovery, we have to be sure nothing was tampered with."

"The evidence they've provided seems sound and reasonable Though. Besides I haven't heard a more likely scenario presented thus far." Haruto countered as he folded his arms.

Shiho rested a hand over her chest as she bit her lower lip. "Well just because we haven't heard another solution yet, doesn't mean Patrick did this. He's a really nice guy, and he treats Annabelle just like he would his own sister. There's no way he'd hurt someone, it just can't be him."

"Aww man I really don't wanna be the guy to say this, but people aren't always what they seem ya know? Just because he's a cool dude, doesn't mean he's not capable of pulling this shit." Naruhiko said with a slight frown.

Utano shifted slightly as he clasped his hands together. "N-Naruhiko, you were just arguing against this a minute ago. So I'm not sure you're the best judge one way or another."

"Blah Blah Blah. Who cares if Naruhiko's head is more empty than a balloon? He knows something smart when he hears it. That's why he's standing over here, and not with you losers." Dolly said through Becky, before offering a mortified look at the doll's words. "W-What Becky means is, that we think it's important to listen to those who are qualified."

Soo Yeong adjusted a bang covering his face, before finding his voice. "Qualifications can be superfluous. Clearly my expertise isn't in performing autopsies, and yet here I am. With no disrespect to you Patrick, but I can't see you devising this scheme by yourself."

"Have you not been listening at all pretty boy? If their assertions are correct, our culprit drew his inspiration from this crime from an anime. I'm not sure how thorough this show was, but it's possible this plan didn't require a great deal of personal brainpower." Chloe responded in a very composed manner.

Tomoko's lips pulled into a fine line. "I have a hard time believing a show was the genesis for murder. No I believe it's more likely that you're latching onto this notion, to deflect suspicion from yourself. I keep hearing theories, but without hard proof you have nothing."

Before the other side could respond Churi spoke up. "Yeah Tomoko is absolutely right! You can't go accusing Pat of hurting someone without proof. A silly show, and some theory about wind isn't enough."

Silence prevailed a moment as attention shifted to Kanade who's hands were clasped. "I-I...please forgive me, I'm just in the way. Just skip me." She stammered out as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"The numbers are in our favor as is this debate. I'm calculating a 75% chance of victory. Because without tangible proof, we can't prove any assertions made. Even without the variables with the wind, I can't determine the merit of any of these claims!" The Mathematician said as she scribbled something down onto her notepad.

"Proof? What more proof do you need? Don't you blowhards see that it all lines up? He and Otto were close to blows yesterday. Add to that this random motive, and we should have everything we need for a front page spread." Lachlan groused as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

The Tarotologist shook her head. "Suppose my suggestion of air is indeed relevant to the murder. Even if we apply that to the present circumstance, it doesn't inherently make Patrick the culprit. We have to remember that Laris was on the adjacent balcony. So by that logic he is as much a possible culprit as Patrick."

"Nope Nope Nope. I hate to break it to you, but that's just not possible." Annabelle said as she held up her phone.

Patrick sighed. "Look kiddo we get it, you're really doing your best but that doesn't prove anything. Even if this crazy idea about the wind and stuff is right, there's no proof that I'm the one who did it. You're just reaching."

A sad smile spread across the child's face. "I'm sorry but the proof I need is in my hand. You see our phones not only display the weather patterns, but they also show what direction the wind was blowing. If we take Lachy's theory into play and assume the body is displaced by ten feet or so we have to figure out what direction would it be displaced from. Last night the wind was blowing from the North. The balcony side faces the west. So if Otto had been pushed from Laris' balcony he should have ended up below 403 and 503's balcony. However, if we apply the same logic, if Otto fell from your balcony he would have landed smack dab below 407 and 507! Which is exactly where he was found. Sorry to say, but this is the end of the line!" She exclaimed as her expression hardened slightly as she pointed at the boy. "Patrick Walsh you are the blackened, so it's time to fess up!"

 _ **End of Debate**_

"Fess up eh? Not a chance. You don't have anything solid, besides you can't even prove that theory anyway. Face it kid you're just trying to play detective, but you're in over your head just like the rest of us." Patrick responded as he set his jaw. "Because I'm not a killer."

Tomoko sighed as she shook her head. "This is getting no where. A half-baked theory without a test to prove it, is hardly reliable. For all we know the wind could have died at any moment last night, which of course would destroy that theory anyway. No we need something more concrete."

"Jesus Christ. If I had known it was going to be this damn complicated, I would have performed a test during the investigation." Lachlan scowled as he tapped at his forearm.

Sigmund cleared his throat. "Perhaps that avenue isn't perfect, but there is yet another testimony that stands out. Maddie you mentioned seeing someone arrive from the Fifth Floor around 2 A.M. If you can make a solid testimony it could very well be the nail in the coffin for this case."

"Well it certainly wasn't me or Annabelle. I had her back in bed by One." Haruto commented with a thoughtful expression before glancing over at the Mathematician. "Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"I-I don't know. Even with my glasses I only got a quick glimpse." The girl responded.

Chloe's eyes narrowed dangerously. "My dear you just made a contradiction with your own testimony. I'd suggest explaining yourself immediately."

"C-Contradiction? What are you suggesting?" Madison asked with a nervous expression.

"Oh wait a sec, I think I get it. You specifically said you weren't wearing your glasses earlier, but just now you claimed you had them on." Churi mused before blinking. "But why would you lie about that?"

The Ultimate Dominatrix's brow furrowed. "Perhaps the killer threatened her life, and she was too afraid to speak."

"If that was the case, I couldn't really blame her. All of this is has been horrible." Kanade said in a low voice.

"Instead of playing twenty questions, perhaps we should just wait for her response. Anything you could offer might be the tipping point in this case." Soo Yeong said as he offered the girl a gentle expression.

"I-I'm sorry for deceiving you all, but I'm just of no use in this situation." The Mathematician managed. "I have Prosopagnosia. So I'm really of no use as a witness."

"Prosewpagnose? Wait what heck is that?" Naruhiko asked as he scratched along his jawline.

"She said Prosopagnosia you blockhead, and it means she can't recognize faces. Likely even her own." Tomoko responded lowly.

Annabelle snapped her fingers. "Oh so that's why you kept playing off being bad with names. It's not that you're bad with names, but you just can't put a face to a name."

"But if that's the case, why lie about something like that?" Utano asked with a confused expression.

Madison shoulders slumped slightly. "B-Because I struggle with making friends enough already. I have to rely on other details to identify people, do you know how hard it is to explain to people that I don't remember them? Almost everyone takes it personally, even if I can't help it."

"But you have no more control over that, then I do over being blind. You shouldn't linger on what you can't do, but instead focus on what you can do. I bet you can make friends with or without that condition." Shiho said as a tiny smile played across her lips.

"BLAH! None of this is getting us any closer to the truth. If four eyes can't help us, let's just move on already." Dolly said as she held up Becky.

"Now hold on a second. Maddie you said ye aren't able to distinguish faces, but instead you focus on other details. Anything ye might remember could be what we need to guide this case into port." Kaizoku said as his brow furrowed.

"W-Well I lied when I said I immediately returned to my room. I peeked from my door a moment, and just remember seeing an animal with horns on it's head on the back of what they were wearing. I think they heard me, so I immediately shut my door and locked it." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"An animal with horns on it's head?" Seikatsu questioned as her brow knitted together.

"This is the missing piece." Laris breathed before she extended her arm outwards. "M'lord I'm afraid this is the definitive evidence we've been looking for. You're the only one who wears something that fits that description, Patrick!" She said as her eyes narrowed slightly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The boy's eyes widened before he slowly squeezed at his jersey with his hand. "Of all the damn things. Outed by what I was most passionate about eh? Maybe it's just rotten luck, still, I take pride in this jersey including the bull on it."

"N-No way. Patrick you really killed Otto?" Shiho asked with disbelief evident in her voice.

Lachlan frowned. "So our deduction was right, and yet we still don't entirely know your motive."

"Just cast your damn vote." The Hockey Player said as he clenched his fists at his side. "I won't let them do to my sister, what they did to my cousin. I'm going to survive at any cost." He said under his breath as his brow furrowed.

"So that's your motive? Something to do with your family?" Sigmund asked as his expression softened. "I can sympathize. If I'm being honest I was considering acting myself, because I have two little sisters myself. They're all I have left in this world too."

The orange haired boy gazed around the room, before clenching his jaw. "Don't look at me like that. Like you don't know whether to pity or hate me." He spat as he pulled out his phone before holding up a blurry image of a girl who lay bloodied against what appeared to be some sort of altar. "This is my little cousin. She was naïve and thick headed, but she was fucking innocent and deserved more than this shit!" He said as he threw his phone against the ground, causing it to crack upon impact. "After my piece of shit father walked out on my mom, I was the man of the house. Looking after my sister Sarah was my job." He said as he jabbed a thumb into his chest. "...My motive gave me until daybreak to kill or my little sister would end up like Mallory." he managed through his teeth. "And there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **12:07 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth** **Floor ( Room 509)**

 _The Racecar Driver scowled as he rapped his fist against Patrick's door only for his eyes widen as the door parted open._

 _'What kind of moron leaves their door unlocked?' he thought as he pushed the door open, before noticing the Hockey Player standing out on the balcony as the door to the balcony was also open._

 _"You've got a lot of fucking nerve calling me at this hour. What the fuck do you want?" Otto asked as he took several strides forward._

 _Patrick glanced over his shoulders as he quietly scrutinized the other boy. "What are you griping about anyways? It doesn't look like you've been to sleep anyways. You're still wearing that same outfit."_

 _The driver rolled his eyes. "What does it matter? Your call sounded urgent, so just spit it out. What do you want?"_

 _"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I lose my cool sometimes, and I just see red. Today wasn't exactly an easy day for any of us eh?" The orange haired boy asked._

 _"Tch you could have just texted me that shit." The boy groused as he finally strode out onto the balcony. "Don't read too much into this, but I might have been out of line too._

 _The boy next to him actually looked slightly stunned. "I can't believe that just came out of your mouth."_

 _Otto offered a sour expression. "Like I said don't read too much into commoner."_

 _"I'm just surprised you actually showed up. I sort of assumed you'd ignore me." The Hockey Player admitted._

 _"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't have an ulterior motive." The Driver responded as he brandished a knife from his uniform. "Believe it or not, this isn't personal. I just can't let my secret get out. My family would be ruined." He said as clutched the blade tightly._

 _Patrick's lips pulled into a fine line. "Then it seems we both had the same idea, however you better believe it's personal to me." He said as he lunged forward, before swatting the knife out of Otto's hand causing it to clatter to the floor._

 _"W-Wait I'm sorry. I'll do anything just don't kill me." The Race Car Driver wheezed out as the much taller boy grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, before pressing his back against the railing. "My family will give you anything you want."_

 _"You can't give me back my cousin, and you certainly can't protect my sister or mother. There's nothing you can say to weasel out of this." Patrick said as he set his jaw. "Forgive me." he said as he tensed his arms, before lifting the boy up and tossing him over the edge._

 _The other boy's screams filled the air for a few brief seconds, before a sickening crunch could be heard from the courtyard below._

 _It was over, Otto Von Skylar was dead._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 **10:25 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

The room was struck silent for a few moments, before Tiana cleared her throat.

"While I can't condone your actions, I too understand what it means to have someone who relies on you. I'm just sorry it had to comes to this." Tiana said as her hands tensed around the crop in her hands.

Churi shook her head vigorously. "Shirokuma isn't there something you can do? Patrick isn't a bad person. I mean plenty of us would have probably done something like that in his shoes. Can't you just let this go?"

The white bear hung his head low. _"I wish I could kiddo. I'm afraid I only have so much power in these proceedings. I know it's hard, but it's time for everyone to cast their vote. Again I'm not making it mandatory, but if you don't vote it leaves everything to chance."_ he said as he pressed a button, before the touchscreens suddenly lit up.

"What if no one votes? Maybe we can all just stick it to this whole sick game?" Shiho suggested as she tilted her head slightly.

"Hmph do what you want, but I won't let my fate be dictated by anyone else." Tomoko said as she reached out and wordlessly pressed a button. "This a game, and I won't be punished for defying the rules.."

"Well fuck. There goes that bright idea." Naruhiko sighed as he shook his head. "Guess there's no point in holding back now."

Patrick solemnly bowed his head. "Do what you have to do. I'm done running from what I did, I just have to survive whatever this death game dentails."

"I'm really sorry Patrick. I-I got really excited about solving this big case, but I never wanted any of this." Annabelle admitted as her previous excitement had waned into sadness as tears filled her eyes.

"Annabelle you have nothing to apologize for. Sometimes things just aren't so simple, but you did the right thing by helping us." Haruto said with a strained smile.

One by one each of the students began to press their buttons, before silence once more prevailed over the room as the Carousel had begun to spin slower and slower.

 _"You all are absolutely right of course. Patrick Walsh is the culprit of this crime and will have to face a death game, should he survive he'll be allowed to remain in the game."_ The bear offered quietly.

A few moments passed, before Tomoko spoke. "Clearly I underestimated you Patrick. I'll have to be careful in the future, however I have to ask was this all really inspiration from some anime?"

"Heh well as Churi said I'm not much of anime guy myself. Early in the morning while we were waiting on the bus for school, an anime block use to play. Sarah for some reason was obsessed over this show that was called Case Closed in Canada. I think it was known as Detective Conan overseas. We kind of had a morning ritual, we'd wake up and watch an episode before heading to school. Annabelle kind of reminds me of the main character, who's a child detective." he said before shaking his head.

"After I received my motive, I remembered a certain episode of that show. One thing lead to another, and I realized I had everything I needed to pull it off. To be honest, I thought I was screwed. I heard someone shut their door when I reached the Fourth Floor to plant evidence in Otto's room. When I realized it was Madison, and she claimed to have seen nothing at first I thought I'd received a lucky break." The Hockey Player admitted.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say." The Mathematician stammered as she averted her gaze.

Lachlan shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for. If you hadn't come forward, we wouldn't have had a key piece of evidence. What happens next is out of our hands."

"Ye best survive this. Wrong as it may be, you've got family that's counting on you. So weather whatever storm may come." Kaizoku said as he offered the other boy a thumbs up.

Patrick nodded his head solemnly. "I'm not going down without a fight. If I don't make it though, please all I ask is that someone makes sure my family is alright."

"Sorry Kiddo. I wish I could give you longer, but I'm getting screamed at right now by my brother." Shirokuma winced slightly as he pressed a button. "Good luck out there!"

Suddenly the Carousel came to a complete stop as Patrick's Podium shuddered, before the bottom fell out.

The Hockey Player quickly disappeared from sight...

"W-What in the world happened? Where did he go?" Kanade stuttered pitifully as she clasped her hands together.

"To confront his fate, one way or another." Seikatsu murmured quietly as she stared down at a series of cards on her podium.

Chloe's brow furrowed slightly. "So he's about to participate in one of these death games. Why do I get the sense this will hardly be fair?"

"No kidding. People as a rule are generally cruel anyways, but I can't imagine he actually will be given a fair chance." Dolly said quietly as she hugged Becky against her chest.

"Have no fear everyone. While the odds may be against him, I promise that these games aren't rigged." Shirokuma offered as he pressed a paw against his chin. "We should just hope the best for Patrick."

"If I may? What is the purpose of these death games? As I recall the original killing game consisted of gruesome executions, but that was all they were." Soo Yeong spoke up as he eyed the white bear.

Shirokuma shook his head. "Well a certain someone, thought it would be more entertaining to see someone fighting for survival if they actually had a chance. By their logic, if someone survived the game would be more tense because a blackened was now among the rest of you, and if they died the despair would dampen your spirits."

"It's nothing short of torture then." Utano breathed as he hugged himself slightly.

"Even though the broadcast was never finished, it's clear that the person behind this is different than the mind behind this game. That individual seemed obsessed with sacrifice, while this person seems fixated on games, and pure chaos." Laris mused as she folded her hands behind her back. "Shirokuma, can't you tell us more about what's going on? You don't seem inherently evil."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. I may have already said too much." The bear said before shaking his head vigorously. "Besides the game is about to begin." He said before raising his paw.

Suddenly several huge television screens flickered to that the entire room was filled with the Death Game broadcast...

* * *

 **10:36 A.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Challenge Room)**

A bright light suddenly illuminated the formerly darkened room, revealing a large hockey rink.

In the stands sat hundreds of Kuma Dolls that were all waving banners and flags in support of Kurokuma. His likeness could be seen plastered all over the place.

At the center of the rink stood two figures.

Patrick stood garbed in a full white hockey jersey, helmet, skates, and hockey stick. While Kurokuma who stood several feet shorter bore a pitch black jersey with a matching ensemble.

"So how's this gonna work eh? You chose the wrong game, if you think you'll beat me out here." The Hockey Player said as he stretched his limbs.

The bear snorted loudly as he slapped the ice with his stick. ** _"Oh, you've got some spunk! I'll enjoy watching that leave your face fucker!"_** He howled in laughter. **_"This Death Game will apply to both of us, so listen up. Unlike in a normal game of hockey, this will be treated like sudden death. The first person to score a shot in the opposing net wins!"_**

"Heh so all I have to do is win against a pint sized stuffed reject like you? This'll be too easy." The Canadian boy quipped as he squared his shoulders.

 ** _"Oh I should mention something fairly important. If you win you get to avoid death for now, and rejoin your cohorts. That helmet on your head will explode and paint this rink with your innards."_** Kurokuma grinned darkly.

Patrick almost immediately reached for his helmet, before the bear before him thrust out his paw.

 ** _"I wouldn't do that if I were you chief. Try to tamper with it, and it'll go off. It makes you feel any better, I'm playing by the same rules. Otherwise just about anything else goes, so don't worry about breaking any rules."_** The solid black bear snickered. **_"Still feeling confident?"_**

"The only thing that'll be covering this ice is your scrap. Bring it on." The Hockey Player said as he adjusted his footing.

Kurokuma grinned. ** _"You heard him! Let the Death Game begin. We'll call this, Sudden Death on Ice!"_**

A Kuma bear dressed in a ref outfit suddenly skated out onto the ice, before holding the puck up. "Ahem. Three. Two. One." it counted down before releasing the puck.

No sooner had the puck hit the ice, that the Hockey Player soared forward. He buried his stick into the side of the puck, before sending it hurtling across the rink and towards the net.

There was a blur of motion, before Kurokuma appeared on the opposite side of the rink. His stick clattered against the puck, before sending it rocketing back in the opposite direction.

 _'No that's impossible. How could he have moved that fast?!'_ Patrick found himself stunned a moment, as he threw his body out to block the puck.

The boy sucked in a hard breath as it slammed into his side, before clattering to the ground near the center of the rink once more.

 ** _"Already taking a breath kiddo? We're just getting started!"_** Kurokuma howled in laughter as he surged forward only to blink as Patrick turned and without warning hit the bear with the side of his hockey stick sending the stuffed bear flying across the rink.

Patrick spit as he straightened himself. "You said anything was fair game. You should have left things so open. Hockey Players know how to brawl." He chuckled as he used his stick to raise the puck into the air once more, before he swiftly followed up with a sharp strike.

The black puck sailed across the rink and towards the net.

Kurokuma was no longer on the ice anymore, he suddenly appeared in front of his net before bringing his stick down with a powerful stroke. The stick snapped in half as the puck was once again sent hurtling back in the opposite direction. However this time it was glowing from the friction of the air on it's surface.

 _'I have to stop it. Damn it. I have to stop it!'_ He gritted his teeth as he again tried to use his body as a shield, before his eyes went wide.

Blood spewed out of his mouth, as he found himself being launched off the ground.

The next thing he registered was a blaring sound of a horn as he found himself laying inside his own net. His chest and stomach throbbed in pain as the puck was still lodged in his gut.

The boy looked up in horror at the scoreboard as he saw as a single point registered for Kurokuma. He frantically reached up to try and pry his helmet off in time, as he heard a clicking sound reverberating through his helmet.

"N-No Sarah! I'm goin-" The boy was permanently silenced as a loud explosion rang out, causing viscous pink blood to coat the ice.

Kurokuma made a disgruntled expression as he dropped his own helmet, before skating across the ice. He observed the charred and bloody remnants of the hockey player. ** _"Heh, I guess he got ahead of himself. Looks like another Walsh bites the dust. Oh well, as well that ends well."_** The bear howled in laughter as the rink around him erupted in applause.

* * *

 **10:40 A.M** **Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"Oh my god. I-I think I'm going to be sick." Churi gagged as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"W-What happened? Is Patrick alright? Someone please tell me what happened." Shiho asked as she felt her shoulders trembling.

Tomoko sighed softly. "Believe me when I say there are some things you're fortunate you can't witness. Suffice it to say, he did not survive."

"No fucking kidding. I thought he was gonna pull it off too. God damn it, this is so fucked up." Naruhiko growled. "Come on Shirokuma. Let these bars down."

 _"I'm so sorry everyone. You have my condolences."_ The bear said as he bowed his head a moment. _"I know this is hard, but I all of you will not let this break your spirits."_

His apology fell on deaf ears.

Even with the knowledge of a new area soon opening, most of us couldn't shake the image of Patrick's last moments.

Flawed or not, his motivations resonated with almost everyone.

This was but the first trial, and yet none of us would be the same again...

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Whelp there she is. The conclusion of the first trial. I do want to say thank you so much for submitting both Patrick and Otto. I'm sorry to see them both go, but it's Danganronpa and someone has to go first :(**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **SootyThunder**

 _Only one way to find out! :D_

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Oh dude your fanart has been fantastic. Thank you so much for all of the work you've done! =)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Everyone loves Ghost Nappa! Haha_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Congrats on being the only person to guess it! You got it though my friend!_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _I do enjoy adding red herrings as it so iconic to Danganronpa._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I still want to see Alicia's return in Oasis. So you better submit her! hehe_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _You know I had originally planned to have it all take place in the previous chapter, however I knew it was important to have some sense of drama in the form of a cliffhanger._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _You just loving stirring the pot don't you? Haha_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _I'll admit that I laughed really hard when coming up with that scene in the previous chapter._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Well I do believe she did have a moment to shine in this chapter, as well as touching on her own condition._

 **BouncingFish**

 _Well thank you! It's nice to know this one stumped a lot of people. I really tried to make this a more complicated case._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Hey you were on the right track there bud! :D_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Technically this takes place in August of 2020. So it's in the FUTURE!_

 **Fee5H**

 _Having watched Danganronpa Rebirth: Voices I do love the idea of fake outs and red herrings that are true to the original series. I mean sometimes things will be more straightforward, but subversion is a big part of this series._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I kind of thought Sigmund would play a more background role in this first trial. As he's observing more than leading the investigation. Especially since Lachlan/Annabelle are the more qualified in that department. That being said, I intend to let many of the characters shine in the coming trials. So a lot of them will have a moment to be in the spotlight =)_

 _ **Blazerxz**_

 _I just want to apologize for Patrick's early demise. While I had always planned that his temper would get the best of him, what I really wanted was to subvert expectations. Because clearly on paper he's probably not the guy who would have come up with this on his own. Which is why he leaned so heavily on a different source. However I also thought considering the stakes of being blackmailed, that it would spur him into action. Again I'm sorry about his death, but I do appreciate you so much for submitting him to this fic!_


	10. Chapter 9: Ringleader: Act One

**Chapter 9: Ringleader: Act One  
**

 **11:26 A.M Day Two**

 **Amusement Park District  
**

 **Kurokuma's Flapjacks  
**

"I'm afraid my appetite is currently at zero percent. All I can think of is that execution." The Mathematician shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

The Ultimate Love Guru offered a strained smile as she stared at her own untouched plate. "Yeah I know what you mean. I just kept expecting to open my eyes and realize this was all some sick joke or something. First all of those horrible deaths yesterday, and now both Otto and Patrick. I just don't understand how anyone could enjoy this." She said as she reached up to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Laris took a measured breath, before finding her voice. "Some people are just evil, just like some people are good. When the world neared the verge of collapsing, you could really see people for their true colors. However no matter how bleak it might seem, I still believe we can find a way out of this twisted game. We just have to rely on one another, rather than letting this place tear us apart."

"Laris is absolutely right!" Shiho said as she pumped her hands into the air. "Besides if we throw in the towel now, then everyone's death will have been in vain! We just have to keep running in the right direction, and eventually, we'll come out on top!"

The Ultimate Knight had to fight to stifle a laugh as she reached out, and gingerly pressed a napkin against the blind girl's cheek. "Well said Shiho, but I'm afraid no one will take you seriously with egg on your face."

The buxom runner offered a sheepish expression. "Heh well, I guess it's a good thing I've got such awesome friends like you guys!"

Madison's eyes widened slightly. "B-But we hardly even know one another. You really consider us your friends?" she asked as her voice quivered slightly.

"Of course I do. It may have been a short time, but we've all been through a lot already. I don't care if you can't recognize my face, because you know what? I'm in the same boat too!" Shiho said with a bright smile.

Churi felt her lips twitching into a smile. "Shiho you just have a way of brightening a room. I'm totally going help you play matchmaker, is there anyone you have your ey...I mean that you like? Maybe like our dashing Laris?" she asked with a suggestive wink.

The Ultimate Knight visibly stiffened. "I-I really don't feel comfortable with this conversation. Perhaps I should leave you girls to gossip?" She suggested as she laced her hands together.

Madison rested a hand on her chin. "I think the probability of Churi allowing you to leave is extremely low."

"Hah you actually remembered my name!" The Love Guru exclaimed gleefully. "And you're absolutely right. Come on Shiho, you can tell us. Who's your type?"

The Runner kicked her legs under the table a couple of times, before shaking her head. "I don't really know. I've never really thought about it much ya know? Patrick seemed really nice, but he's gone now." She said her voice took on a softer edge.

Almost immediately the atmosphere once more took on a more melancholy edge.

"Shiho. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. I was just trying to break the tension." Churi said with a pained expression.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't know. Besides I'm not really sure what I felt anyways. I lived a pretty sheltered life ya know? So I haven't had a lot of time to think about things like romance." Shiho offered.

The Ultimate Knight extend a hand, before gingerly patting the girl's back. "It's alright Shiho. There will be plenty to think about all sorts of things, once we're out of this mess. I'm not sure a romance is a good idea in this situation anyway."

"Well, the couple who hook up first usually bite it in the movies." The Mathematician pointed out as she cleaned the frames of her glasses with a small cloth.

Churi offered a horrified expression. "B-But that's just in movies Maddie! You have to live everyday to it's fullest. Come on why don't you tell me your type mm? Or should I guess?"

Madison shook her head. "I suspect the chances of you finding anyone interested in me are less than zero, and that's impossible."

"Is that a challenge?" The Guru asked with a wide grin.

"Nope, it's just me stating the facts. Thank you for inviting me to join you all, but I think I'm going to return to my room." She said as she slipped her glasses back onto her face, before standing up.

The Ultimate Love Guru blinked a couple of times. "Wait you're not going to check out the new place that's supposed to open up?" She asked as she followed after the much shorter girl.

"Nope. It doesn't interest me. It's probably just another trap anyways." The Mathematician

said as she approached the exit.

"Well at least don't go back on your own!" Churi chided before waving her hand at Laris and Shiho. "I'll see you guys later. Be safe out there!" she called out, before following the other girl out into the street.

A few seconds of silence prevailed before Laris cleared her throat. "Shiho? I just wanted to say thank you for not telling anyone, about me being a girl. The only other person who knows is Chloe, but I'm just not ready to advertise that."

"Aww, you don't have to thank me. It's your secret to tell, not mine!" The Runner said as she offered the blonde a warm smile. "Now what should we do today mm?"

The Knight awkwardly shuffled her armored legs under the table. "Well, I suspect everyone is going to be busy in the new district. Would you like to check out a few of the rides in the Amusement Park District?"

Shiho offered a fierce grin. "You betcha! But what about your armor? Isn't that going to be a major hassle."

"...Well I think I could probably get away with removing it for a few hours." The Knight responded. "Like I said, I think most everyone will either be relaxing at the hotel or checking out the new area. So if you're not busy we cou-" The blonde was cut off as the other girl stood up promptly, before clapping her armored shoulder.

"Hah, it's a date! Or um not a date? Let's just call it an outing between friends!" The Runner said as she planted her hands along her hips.

A warm smile spread across the Knight's face. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **12:01 P.M Day Two**

 **Carnival District**

 **Entrance**

"Look it's opening!" Annabelle exclaimed excitedly as stood in between both Haruto and Tiana.

One of the closed gates that segregated the various districts began to slowly open, revealing a new area of Kuma Kuma Land. Almost immediately the trio was met with the sound of loud carnival music.

The Ultimate Dominatrix made a disgruntled face. "Well, that's not disturbing in the slightest. I just hope there aren't any clowns." She breathed as her lips pulled into a tight line.

"I think we should probably more worried about bears instead." The Parental Figure mused as he gestured in the distance.

The Cobblestone path continued into the Carnival District. There were dozens of stalls and small tents filled with games you might expect at a local fair.

In addition, there were several larger structures including a Fun House, A massive Zoo, and massive big top tent you'd expect to find at a Circus.

There in front of the large tent rested a red colored bear that was seated on a unicycle. Having seen the trio approaching the entrance, it began to pedal away from the tent and towards them.

"Great yet another one of these rejects. I wonder just how many there are?" Tiana mused before feeling one of her hands being tugged on.

The Forensic Investigator offered a gleeful expression. "Come on let's go meet him! This looks like fun!" She exclaimed as she tugged at each of their hands, before guiding them through the entrance.

The Dominatrix stumbled a moment, as she tried to keep with the younger girl's enthusiasm. "Anna are you sure you don't want to wait for the others before we explore this place?"

"Judging by her reaction, I'd have to say no Miss Blake. Let's just let her enjoy herself." Haruto chuckled before trading a knowing smile with Tiana.

"Right. After this morning, I'm just glad to see her smiling still." The Dominatrix agreed quietly as they were both guided towards the approaching bear.

It seemed the young girl was either ignoring them or completely lost to her reverie as a grin spread across her cherubic face.

The bear before them was about the same size as the other two. However he was crimson tinted, and wore a large black top hat with a gold band around the base. He also wore a red,black, and gold jacket with a black bow tie. However he wore no pants or shoes. He had two beady black eyes and seemed full of energy.

A grin spread across the bear's face as he suddenly sprang off his unicycle before cracking a whip through the air. **"WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME! To the most stupendous, insane part of Kuma Kuma Land! I am your host and the rightful leader of the Kuma Gang, The Ringleader Yushikuma!"** The bear exclaimed energetically as it landed on the ground, before taking a bow.

Annabelle immediately began clapping her hands in excitement. "Whoa, so you're the one in charge of everything?"

The bear stiffened a moment a moment before adjusting his top hat. " **Ahem** **you better believe I'm in charge! This is my Carnival District, and we're going to have a freaking blast!"** He yelled in excitement before a dark gleam filled his beady eyes. **"Of course there are some rules of course. No adults are allowed in my district, if I catch anyone breaking this rule I'll feed them to my lion!"** he said as he cracked his whip towards a sign that simply read _"The only good adult, is a dead adult"_

Haruto visibly stiffened. "And by your logic what constitutes someone being an adult? Would it be mental maturity or age?"

"That is a good question. On my list of things I'd like to do, being fed to a lion isn't one of them." Tiana mused as her brow knitted together.

 **"Tch don't go making this all complicated! Though I loathe anyone close to adulthood, so long as your not 18 you'll be allowed no questions asked!"** Yushikuma huffed as he tapped his foot on the ground. **"Otherwise after a single warning, the penalty is death."**

"Aww but isn't that kind of mean? What if everyone wants to check this place out? It just seems kind of unfair." Annabelle said as she stuck her lower lip out.

The Ringleader shrugged dismissively. **"Well, life is unfair. If I had my way we'd throttle all adults on the spot. You three are safe though, so enjoy your stay. I have to keep a close watch to make sure no dirty stinkin adults sneak in here."** He chortled as he cracked his whip through the air, before trudging towards the entrance of the district.

"So what do you make of that one?" Haruto asked with a slightly perturbed expression.

Tiana sighed as she stared over her shoulder. "Well he's certainly no charmer, but I'd still take him over Kurokuma any day of the week."

A chuckle escaped the boy's lips. "You're not wrong about that. Though I think Shirokuma still wins by a landslide, what do you think Annab-" The boy trailed off as he noticed the precious child was now out of sight. "Annabelle? I swear we only took our eyes off of her for a moment." He said as he began gazing around frantically.

"Well don't just stand there Haruto. We have to find her. We don't know how dangerous this place could be." The Dominatrix said as she reached out and seized his hand, before pulling him forward.

The boy shivered slightly from the physical contact, before a look of determination settled on his face. "You're right. Though she couldn't have gotten too far."

* * *

 **1:34 P.M Day Two**

 **Carnival District**

 **Zoo**

Behind the Big Top Tent was an expansive Zoo that was filled with hundreds of different types of exotic animals.

The entire area was nearly two miles in total. Many of the animals were held behind large reinforced cages or large open pens with plenty of native flora included.

Many signs warned against feeding or trying to touch any of the animals.

"Can you believe that horrible little bear wouldn't let Soo join us?" Utano asked as he shook his head in disbelief. "I mean age is nothing more than a number anyways right? It pales in comparison to what truly defines a person."

Lachlan sighed as he pried his gaze away from a cage filled with Zebra, before eying the Poet. "You do remember that Sigmund was also with us right? It was just Soo Yeong that was turned away."

A flush appeared on Utano's face. "N-No, of course, you're right. It's just that I really wanted an excuse to spend more time with Soo. I feel calmer when he's around, and after this morning I feel so anxious."

The Journalist fell silent a moment as he rubbed at his neck. "When did you realize that you were gay? Was it something you knew for a while or was it something you had to come to terms with?"

The Ultimate Poet shifted uncomfortably as he stared at a herd of elephants in an adjacent pen, before clearing his throat. "It was something I knew for a long time. I had to keep it to myself for a long time, as my father would have never understood."

"What is he a religious zealot or something?" Lachlan asked as he quirked a single brow.

"No, he's just a very cruel person. He would have just used it as one more excused to hit me." The boy admitted as he rubbed at one of his arms that was covered by his sleeve.

The Investigative Journalist's expression softened slightly. "Fuck em. He's not here, so I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. We've got more important things to worry about that shitty parents ya know?"

The Poet offered a strained smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Thanks for that Lachlan. Can I ask you something though?"

"Go for it. Just don't count on me giving you a straight answer." The taller boy responded in a curt manner.

"I was just curious why you were asking in the first place? You don't normally seem interested in other people's affairs, well unless it's relevant to something." The orange haired boy pointed out.

Lachlan chuckled dryly. "Looking for a headline, are we? I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you. Let's forget this conversation happened, besides I'm starving." he said as he straightened up before pressing a hand against his stomach.

Utano blinked. "Y-you're hungry? How can you even have an appetite after this morning?"

"Hey I've seen some pretty fucked up things in my day, maybe not quite this level but enough to make me slightly numb." The Journalist admitted with a shrug. "Now come on. I think I saw a stand back towards the entrance that had curry. Nothing like a little fire in your belly to give you some energy." The boy mused with a faint chuckle.

The Poet stuck his tongue out. "Uh even if I was hungry...spicy food? I think I'll have to pass. Just the smell is enough to make me cringe."

"You don't like spicy food?! Well that's bollocks. Just grab a damn pretzel or something. I don't want you moaning about being hungry later. We've still got a lot of ground left to cover." Lachlan said as he shoved his hands into his pockets before walking past the varying animal exhibits.

"Hey Lachlan, W-wait for me!" The petite poet exclaimed as he jogged after the other boy.

* * *

 **2:47 P.M Day Two**

 **Carnival District**

 **Fortune Teller's Tent**

Kaizoku's brow furrowed together as he stared at the smaller purple tent that had a crystal ball on the front of it. "After what we went through this morning, having a little guidance might not be a bad thing. Though I guess I could get that from you without going in there right Lass?" He chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder to see Seikatsu with a very smug expression.

"Hey asshole. I ain't got time to listen your emo self-pitying bullshit so listen up! I need some sexual release to get all this stress outta my system. We can even pop some drinks and cigarettes if you need that shit. But I need a fucking release, so it's your lucky day pirate boy! You feeling up to fucking the shit out of each other?" She grinned lecherously as she playfully shoved the boy back into the tent.

The Sailor fell onto his back onto the ground in front of a table, before his eyes widened in shock. "What in the seven seas has possessed you? Seikats-" The boy was cut off as the girl crashed her mouth against his, before straddling his lap as her fingernails traced his chest.

"Fuck I'm going to grind all over these tight abs of yours. Hope you don't mind, but I need to let my devil side out to play right now." She grinned mischievously as she began to unbuckle the boy's belt.

"What in the blazes? I'm not sure if I should upset at ye or excited, but we hardly know each other." The Sailor managed in an uneven voice as he seemed at a loss as to how to respond.

The raven-haired girl smirked deviously. "Well don't you worry, when I'm done with you we'll both know each other very well."

"I-I-" The boy's response was cut off by a mechanical voice.

 _"Come one, Come all! To Yasuhiro Hagakure's fortune reading show! Hehe witness my power over the mystic arts, and be amazed by my insights!"_

There sitting behind a roundtable with a covered sheet was a humanoid looking animatronic, with wild dreadlocks that appeared to be metallic. It wore a black overcoat and it where its eyes should be, were red and green Christmas lights. On the table in front of it was a crystal ball that was whole, but was heavily cracked. It almost appeared as if it had been glued back together.

"Now that's not creepy at all," Kaizoku muttered before he registered a squeal above him.

Seikatsu suddenly bolted to her feet as her demeanor had shifted. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me for accosting you Kaizoku!" The girl sputtered as she bowed her head several times in quick succession.

The Sailor rubbed at his jaw, before slowly rising to his feet. "Heh don't trouble yourself with apologies Lass. I certainly took no mind of the situation." he mused before he eyed the strange entity before them. "What do you suppose this thing is though?"

 _"Come one, Come all! To Yasuhiro Hagakure's fortune reading show! Hehe witness my power over the mystic arts, and be amazed by my insights!"_ The mechanical construct repeated again as it's eyes flickered.

"Wait a second. Yasuhiro Hagakure?! Oh my gosh. He was the Ultimate Fortune Teller! He died in the first killing game." The Tarotologist said as her brow furrowed. "Even though he wasn't always well regarded, he was still sort of a legend in the mystical community."

Kaizoku scratched at his cheek. "Huh but that still doesn't explain what this thing is doing here. It looks pretty creepy if you ask me."

The Ultimate Tarotologist smiled faintly. "Well believe it or not these things were mass produced when Yasuhiro first made a name for himself. They were sold to sideshow attractions and carnivals. Of course, they didn't realize his predictions were only right about thirty percent of the time. When that became more well known, these things started to collect dust."

 _"Come one, Come all! To Yasuhiro Hagakure's fortune reading show! Hehe witness my power over the mystic arts, and be amazed by my insights!"_

"Alright well, I think I've had enough of this creepy thing. If I wanted my fortune told, I'll just rely on you Seikatsu." Kaizoku chuckled as he turned towards the entrance of the tent.

The girl offered an embarrassed expression. "W-Well after what the Devil tried to do to you, I'd be more than happy to do a reading. As my way of saying sorry." She said as she followed after the boy.

Neither of the pair noticed the eyes still watching their every move...

* * *

 **3:12 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Storage Room)**

"Huzzah check it out! Isn't this a great find Kana?!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a fierce grin as he pushed the storage room door open, before gesturing inside. "Just cus I can't enter that freaking new area, doesn't mean I can't find a way to have a good time."

The Composer hesitantly peered inside, before her eyes widened.

There inside the small storage room were several guitars, a Mic Stand, and even a keyboard.

All of the instruments were shoved into one corner of the room, while various cleaning supplies such as mops and brooks made up much of the rest of the room.

"T-This is pretty incredible. I could have sworn we checked this room already yesterday, but I don't remember seeing those instruments." The girl remarked as she timidly laced her hands.

Naruhiko nodded his head before shoving his hands into his jacket. "Yeah, no way this stuff was here yesterday. A lot of this crap has dust on it, but all of those instruments are freaking clean as a whistle."

The dark haired girl raised a finger to her lip. "But who would have done that? and for what purpose?"

"Bahaha who cares?! I mean now that we have some instruments, we can seriously have a jam session!" The boy chuckled as he walked over before grabbing the mic stand. "And you can show me what Ugisu is capable of!"

"Do I have to? I-I just feel like I'm better in the background. Besides with what happened to Patrick and Otto, I just don't feel right having fun right now." The girl said as he lowered her chin.

The Punk Musician shook his head. "Naw you've got it all wrong! This is the perfect time rock out. Music is all about pouring what you're feeling into the moment and shit, so let's find a place to set up this stuff and pour our souls out!" The boy said as he offered her a wild grin.

Kanade rubbed her hands together. "You promise you won't laugh if I fail horribly?" She asked in a meek tone.

"Hell no! I don't care how you sound, I just want you to come out and pour yourself into the performance!" The boy grinned as he gave her a thumbs up. "You do that and nothing else will matter."

"O-Okay I'll try my best, and it can be a tribute towards Patrick and Otto." The Composer said in a demure manner.

Naruhiko chuckled. "Hell yeah that's the spirit. Now let's get this junk moved and we'll start thrashing in no time!"

* * *

 **3:43 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

"To say this is not how I anticipated the day going would be an understatement." The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon sighed as he crossed his legs, before starring at the playing cards in his hand. "How are you fairing now Sigmund? You seemed quite rattled during the trial this morning."

The Paralympic Athlete shook his head as he stared at his cards, before eying the boy in front of him. "We were involved in a murder trial and bore witness to what equated to an execution. I think I'd have plenty of reason to be off-kilter," he responded.

The fair-skinned surgeon shook his head. "Forgive me, of course, anyone would be. What I mean is you mentioned having sisters, and empathizing. If I had any personal family, I suppose I could probably relate more."

"Well I see no point in denying it. I received a fairly similar motive to Patrick. However by comparison I would be sent pieces of my sisters for every day that a murder wasn't committed. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered taking action." The boy shut his eyes a moment. "I feel horrible to say this, but deep down I was praying someone else would act so I wouldn't have to. I guess that makes me sound like a monster doesn't it?"

"Not at all. Whether beautiful or ugly, we're only human. I don't think anyone here truly blames Patrick for taking action. It was an especially cruel motive." The dark haired teen mused as he reached out, before drawing a single card.

The one-armed teen eyed the other boy closely a moment. "You're quite composed considering I just admitted to planning a murder."

"Intent without action is only so important." Soo Yeong responded, before gazing up at the other boy. "Besides I doubt you were the only one considering such a decision. I'd even mulled over the notion myself."

"Heh you're quite a character, but I suppose you're right. I wonder what our peers have found in that new district. I'm used to people trying to bar me from activities due to my challenges, however, this is something else entirely." The Athlete mused as he set a card down, before picking up another.

The Surgeon lightly traced his tongue along his upper lip. "Well, I wouldn't take personal offense to it. If anything it might be a blessing in disguise."

Sigmund quirked a brow in response. "How so?"

"Well if a murder ever occurs in the Carnival District, it would serve to give you,Churi, Naruhiko, and myself a credible alibi. It's not anything to be celebrated, but it is a silver lining." The Surgeon pointed out before offering a playful smile. "It would be the first time were being excluded would be a boon wouldn't you say?"

"Huh, I see your point. I'll have to remember to stay on your good side doctor." The amputee chuckled.

Soo Yeong offered a smile in response. "Believe me you have little to concern yourself with. While I may have felt temptation, I still followed a creed as a medical professional. However that does raise a question that's been bubbling at the top of my mind. I can't help but notice that you don't use prosthetic limbs and have a great deal of scarring. Is there a particular reason for that? If it's a financial issue, I believe I may be able to assist you with finding an excellent deal. We could even help with the scarring."

The Paralympic Athlete's demeanor stiffened. "I'm afraid while kind of you to offer, it's a luxury I don't need. I apologize but I be blunt, to me plastic surgery is typically meant for those who are too vain to face things head on. I use my limitations to push the rest of my body to it's peak. I have accepted responsibility of my sisters following my parent's death, so their education is more important than my vanity."

The Surgeon bristled a moment before planting his hands on the table as he spoke in a calm, but clearly irritated manner. "Plastic surgery is not only for the egocentric and the narcissistic. Plastic surgery can change lives for the better. A young woman might feel suicidal right now because her crooked nose and acne make men run away from her. A brave firefighter might suffer in extreme pain after being getting severe burns on his arm and legs. A previously obese man might hate looking at himself in the mirror because of the skin excess that plagues his body. All of these can be treated by plastic surgery. How does it make it different from braces or a laser treatment for the eyes?"

"I'm sorry Soo Yeong. I may have been out of line." Sigmund admitted as his lips pulled into a fine line. "I take looking after Cathy and Chloe very seriously. I crossed a line, and for that I'm sorry."

The tall and handsome boy in front of him shook his head. "No, you're quite fine. I shouldn't have thrust my money or beliefs on you without knowing your situation," he admitted as he leaned back in his chair.

A brief silence prevailed over the pair a moment.

"Well, this became awkward didn't it?" Sigmund asked before chuckling softly. "I do appreciate the gesture though. However, if you really want to help, I do have another proposition for you."

"Oh? Now you have me curious." The Plastic Surgeon smiled faintly, before raising a single brow. "What did you have in mind?"

The Athlete leaned forward slightly. "Well considering you are the only other Vegan here, I thought you might help me work on dinner arrangements for the two of us."

Soo Yeong nodded his head in response. "Oh, I believe we can arrange that quite easily without bothering any of our meat-eating peers."

"Great. Since we can't investigate the new area, we can still make good use of our time." Sigmund mused with a slight smile.

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* There we are! Another chapter completed and with it the first part of our excursion into the Carnival District! I want to thank you all for your feedback and responses!  
**

 **Also please check out DeviantArt and give some love to all the fantastic artists that have been bringing this cast and all of this AU to life. Seriously you all are so freaking talented!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **PettyPunk  
**

 _I like the way you worded that. That people can be right for the wrong reasons, or vice versa. I think it's important that all the characters feel flawed in some way, because a perfect character is a boring character in my opinion haha._

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Why thank you! I'm so glad to have broken that trope! ;)_

 **Zoozibble  
**

 _Well I really liked the idea of connecting the stories, even if at times it was in a very small manner. After all I do want these stories to feel like they're in the same world._

 **Raz The Giant  
**

 _It's funny that overthinking things can sometimes make you overlook something that is fairly obvious. I wouldn't say that was the case in this trial though. I mean you really did need more than one clue to put it all together._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _I-CE what you did there. Har Har Har! Lol_

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Uh I guess? Lol_

 **Blazerxz**

 _That's always one of the juggling acts when planning any of my games. I have to take the submission and decide what category that character falls in. It's something I usually decide very early on, and it rarely changes except in extreme circumstances._

 **The Kobold Necromancer  
**

 _To be fair there were quite a lot of pieces to this first case. Besides we can't all be the little cinnamon roll that is Annabelle._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Well, to be fair you can't always decide who the culprit is in some of the games either. Mainly because it's evidence that is presented mid case that changes the context of the trial. Besides even if I had, you were still going down the rabbit hole assuming it was Sigmund haha._

 **Hail2U**

 _Dare I ask how long it took you to compile all of that information? And how do you do it? Just go sentence by sentence tallying facts? I'm just sort of curious._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Agreed. I really wanted this blackened to be more sympathetic. Mainly because his motivations would be so relatable to other people._

 **Fee5H**

 _I'm sure you'll nail it next time haha!_

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Can you believe it's been almost a year since I posted New Hope? That's crazy for me._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _I agree it is unfair and that is true to Dangaronpa. It did seem like a way of tying the canon of this AU closer together as well with a tragedy on both fronts._

 **BouncingFish**

 _What I love about Maddie is the same thing I love about Shiho! Having characters with challenges like that give me so many narrative possibilities. I mean if Maddie didn't have that condition she could have just started the trial from the beginning by saying she saw Patrick. Then it would have fallen into place quite quickly._

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Yeah like I said with BouncingFish it's fun writing for characters that have those challenges. Because you can do things that wouldn't be possible otherwise._

 **TheBlueCzar  
**

 _Dude, you're on fire! Thank you so much for all of your contributions on Deviantart! It's great to see these characters getting so much love!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Ringleader: Act Two

**Chapter 10: The Ringleader: Act Two**

 **4:16 P.M Day Two**

 **Carnival District**

 **Food Stands**

The Ultimate Dominatrix and Parental Figure found themselves standing in the heart of the Carnival District, amidst a series of food stands. The pair had been searching for Annabelle for hours, to no avail.

"This is ridiculous. I swear it feels as if we've looked everywhere for her, where in the world could she have gotten off to?" Tiana asked as she squeezed Haruto's hand subconsciously.

The boy next to her tensed ever so slightly before clearing his throat. "Miss Blake, believe me I know exactly how you feel. It's imperative though that we keep a level head. All of these districts are huge; it's possible we've missed something."

The blonde shook her head vigorously. "But Haruto, she's not even responding on her phone. What if something happened to her all because we were careless?" she asked. It was clear from her voice that she was she was barely containing her anxiety.

"Hey, let's not assume the worst, all right? We have to remember that Annabelle is a bright and crafty girl. Let's just check the map on our phones and see if there are any places we haven't searched yet. Though I might need my hand back," the boy said before eying their interlocked hands.

Tiana took an unsteady breath as she loosened her hold before running her hands up and down her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm usually the one in control, but after this morning my heart won't stop racing," she admitted.

Haruto offered her a reassuring smile. "It's going to be just fine. Miss Blake, when you were a kid, what did your mother or father do to soothe you?"

The girl offered a slightly taken back expression. "Haruto we don't have time for this, we can't just be standing here wasting time."

"I don't think this is a waste of time at all, Tiana. You're shaking right now," the boy said in a gentle tone. "Please, indulge me."

"I-I don't have an answer to give you, Haruto. I don't have many childhood memories like that to speak of," Tiana offered quietly.

Haruto closed his eyes, and stood in thought for a short moment.

"I know this will sound weird, but I think I have an idea. I don't know how else to say this, but I need you to be still. Will you trust me?"

The blonde seemed to hesitate a moment before relenting with a sigh. "Yes, I think I can trust you. But I don't think you can do much to calm my nerves right now."

"Just take a deep breath, all right?" the boy instructed in a soothing manner as he closed the distance between them, before gently furling his arms around her back. Haruto began to very softly brush his nails across her back as a tired smile spread across his face. "We're gonna find her safe and sound. I just know it."

The girl in his arms felt her body relaxing ever so slightly as she shut her eyes. "But how can you be so sure, especially after what happened to all those people yesterday? And Otto and Patrick?"

The Parental Figure tentatively rested his chin on her head as he continued to trace her back. "Because I still have faith and hope. That is something I never want to abandon."

"You know, you're really good at this. I'm not use to being submissive to anyone," Tiana murmured, her eyes opening as her lips twitched ever so slightly. "I actually do feel a bit better, but we still have to find her Haruto."

The boy offered her a gentle squeeze before pulling backward, as he now stood at arm's length from her.

"Don't despair, Miss Blake. I have a few places in mind actually," Haruto said as he fished into his pocket before producing his phone. "The way I see it, we still haven't checked all of the carnival games, or the Fun House."

Tiana eyed the boy intently before pulling the crop that hung at her side out. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's check those games first, and then we'll head towards the Fun House," she said firmly. A look of determination seemed to burn in her eyes once more.

"What exactly is all the commotion about?" Chloe asked as she emerged from behind a nearby stand. "Chloe? What are you doing here?" Tiana asked as she stared at the dark haired girl.

The Fashion Designer offered an indifferent shrug. "I was merely exploring our new accommodations and overheard the two of you."

The blue haired boy offered a relieved smile. "Well I certainly won't complain. We can cover more ground this way. Miss Bellemort, we're looking for Annabelle. We think she might have gotten lost, so we're going to finish searching the rest of the games in this part of the district. Would you mind checking the Fun House in the meantime?"

The Fashion Designer sighed as she rested a hand upon her hip. "Heavens, you two have your hands full don't you? I suppose I can assist you. Just please be more dutiful parents in the future, mm?" she said as she turned and sashayed out of sight.

* * *

 **4:29 P.M Day Two**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Slingshot**

"Wasn't that so much fun?!" Shiho exclaimed as both she and Laris made their way down a long ramp.

The Knight was rather pale as she raised a hand over her mouth. "Shiho, I think I might need to take a short breather. I'm not use to all these bizarre rides."

The bob haired girl tilted her head to the side. "Oh that's right. I bet Novoselic never had anything like this did it?"

"Certainly not," the blonde responded as she leaned against the railing, before taking a steadying breath.

Laris had shed her armor and instead wore a black athletic tank top, a pair of pink exercise shorts, and matching tennis shoes. It was startling how her femininity became so much more apparent outside of the bulky armor. The difference truly was like night and day.

"Hey, it's alright! I mean, we've been at it for hours, not everyone has an iron stomach like me," The Ultimate Runner said before playfully sticking out her tongue. "But I hope you've had a little fun, I don't wanna waste your day if you're not enjoying this."

"N-No you have nothing to worry about!" the blonde said as she stumbled over her own words a moment, before a flush graced her face. "Truthfully, there's a great many things I've wanted to try that we didn't possess in Novoselic. I can't remember the last time I've been able to cast aside my armor. I have thoroughly enjoyed our time with one another."

The blind girl beamed brightly. "Well that's a relief to hear! Um... can I ask you something though? I know you've been nervous about openly admitting you're a girl, but I just was curious as to why. I mean, I think you're super cool no matter if you're a boy or a girl."

Laris offered a tender expression at the other girl's comment. "You remember how I said I was a bastard? That my father was the king?" she asked as she stared intently at the runner.

"Of course! I mean, it was only this morning after all. I've got a pretty good memory, believe it or not," Shiho responded with a playful smile.

"Well, though it's true I am a bastard, I am the only living descendant with royal blood in my veins. I want to help Novoselic recover, but there are those that would expect me to take the crown. I do not see myself as fit to lead anyone, let alone an entire country," the Knight said as her brow furrowed together.

Shiho clapped the taller girl on the shoulder. "Why are you always so hard on yourself, huh? You're super charming, thoughtful, and really smart. I bet you could be a great queen!" she said with a sense of sincerity in her tone.

The blonde seemed to shift uncomfortably from the praise as her lips pressed together. "Even if I could be a decent ruler, I just don't know if I deserve that role. I did not survive the tragedy because of my chivalry, I survived because I was a coward."

"Huh? And what's that supposed to mean?" the runner asked with a confused expression.

"I'd rather not recount that at the moment," the Knight murmured as her eyes seemed to visibly darken. "Let us put such matters aside for now. There is still plenty that we haven't tried," she said as she offered a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The Ultimate Runner was quiet a moment, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. However after a few seconds she seemed to relent. "Kay let's do it! I'll let you pick this time."

Laris rubbed her calloused hands together. "I know it's not particularly harrowing, but would you join me on the Ferris Wheel? I have only seen such things in books, movies, and anime. Though they seem like places couples tend to enjoy. N-Not that we're a couple like that, but if I did court a maiden it does seem like a lovely place to go."

Shiho tilted her head as a curious expression flitted to her face before she giggled. "Why are you so nervous, Laris? Of course we can check it out. Come on!" she said as she reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand. "Um I guess you should be the one leading. My sensors aren't that great."

* * *

 **4:51 P.M Day Two**

 **Carnival District**

 **Fun House**

"H-Haruto? T-Tiana?!" Annabelle called out as she nervously navigated the inside of the winding Funhouse.

She'd made the mistake of taking off earlier, and hadn't had any luck finding anyone.

The Funhouse itself was filled with thousands of mirrors, and it seemed to serve as a maze more than anything.

The child had lost track of how long she'd spent wandering aimlessly through the never-ending series of mirrors.

"You really shouldn't have run off on your own. Don't you know this park isn't safe for anyone, let alone a child?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly asked.

The tiny investigator quickly began to spin around as a sense of nervousness swept over her. "Who said that? Hello?" she called out before reaching up to pull down her goggles. "If you won't come out, Imma find you. If this is a joke, it's not a very funny one," she said as she adjusted something on her goggles.

A moment elapsed, before she registered the glow of a heat signature beyond one of the mirrors. Like a phantom he moved with a silent grace into her line of view, rendering her goggles quickly obsolete.

The individual wore a cropped black jacket, along with dark jeans and black low-heeled shoes. The man had long, wild, white hair and greenish gray eyes. His skin was a sickly pale color, but what was most perturbing was the wide grin spread across his face.

"W-Who are you?! the petite child stammered as she peered up at the boy before she quickly stumbled back to her feet.

"Who am I? I am hardly anyone of any value. In fact, I am quite a worthless being," he responded before he held out his arms wide. "Though you are a different story entirely. You and the others are so very special. You must all be filled with such despair after this morning," he said as he took a shambling step closer to her.

The child shook her head vigorously. "No way! What happened this morning was wrong, but we're not gonna give up, mister! We're gonna stop this and get out of this place! Just wait and see."

The young man tilted his head curiously as the grin never left his face. "You say that, but no one's convictions have been truly tested. I think you're the catalyst, and without you, hope can't flourish. However, if I'm wrong, then the hope that would emerge would be so much stronger after overcoming such despair, don't you think?" he asked as he lowered one of his hands into his coat. It tightened around an unseen object before he slowly pulled a revolver out. "Hope and despair, they both must be stoked. Adversity either breaks someone or makes them greater. I hope you don't take this personally, but I have to see what comes from your death."

It was a surreal moment as the girl found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she felt her body freeze up. Unadulterated horror filled her as she awaited her death.

Annabelle registered a flicker of motion out of the corner of her eyes.

A gunshot rang out before the sound of glass being shattered filled the maze of mirrors.

The revolver clattered to the ground...

The Forensic Investigator stared wide-eyed when the boy was sent hurtling through several mirrors as Chloe landed agilely on the ground in front of her.

"Are you all right?" the dark-haired girl asked as she planted her heel on the revolver, before glancing back at the child.

"Oh, me?" Annabelle asked before patting herself down quickly. "I think I'm just fine! That was super cool though! How did you do that?!" She squealed as her moment of horror was seemingly eclipsed by excitement and curiosity. Stars practically shined in her eyes as she stared at the older girl.

"Well, you seem no worse for wear," Chloe surmised as she gazed back at the series of shattered mirrors before frowning. "It seems our assailant has fled."

The child blinked as her mouth popped open. "Wait, but how? Is he like, a ninja too, or something?"

The Fashion Designer shook her head. "I doubt it's anything of that nature. He likely used the mirrors in here as cover when I caught him off-guard," she mused as she stooped down and emptied the bullets out of the revolver before tucking it into her handbag.

"Well, aren't you gonna go after 'em? Ya know, I bet you could really give him a wallop for being such a jerk!" The girl shouted as she curled her fists up.

"I would under normal circumstances. However, I doubt Haruto or Tiana would forgive me for abandoning you in this situation," Chloe said as she tilted her head slightly.

Just moments after her comment, footfalls could be heard as both Tiana and Haruto emerged around a different pathway through the maze.

"Anna, are you all right? Are you or Chloe hurt? We could have sworn that we heard a gunshot," Tiana said as her brow knitted together.

The petite blonde held up a hand before offering a thumbs up. "We're just fine! Chloe saved me at the last second from this crazy old guy!"

"Crazy old guy?" Haruto questioned with a worried expression as he eyed the several shattered mirrors. "That doesn't sound like anyone we know. I think it's time we headed back to the hotel," he said as he approached the child before collapsing to one knee. "I'm not going to raise my voice, but Annabelle, you have to be more careful. I know that you're a crazy smart girl, but we were worried about you."

"Um well if I'm being reaaaally honest, I was kind of worried too. I got turned around, and wandered in here," the girl murmured softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you both."

The Ultimate Dominatrix let out a pent-up sigh. "Anna, I'm too happy to see you for me to be upset right now. Just no wandering off again. Especially if there's some sort of creep wandering around the park."

The Forensic Investigator pouted slightly but nevertheless nodded her head. "Kay. I'll be way more careful. I'd rather not see that guy again."

"Speaking of which, this would be a good time to take our leave. If someone like that is roaming the park, we should at the very least let everyone else know," Chloe said as she threw her handbag over her shoulder, before carefully stepping over the broken glass.

* * *

 **5:30 P.M Day Two**

 **Carnival District**

 **Circus Tent**

Beneath the circus tent lay a huge collection of seats that surrounded a central performance area that was blocked off by protective caging.

The smell of peanuts and popcorn wafted through the air as a vendor rested at the entrance.

Strangely enough, there were dozens of Kuma bears dressed up like clowns. They had wild and gaudy outfits with large clown shoes, bright red wigs, and even clown noses affixed to their faces.

The sound of carnival music echoed over the loudspeakers filling the area with a twisted sense of manic joy.

"Fufufu. Watch and be amazed as I, Yushikuma, tame this mighty creature!" the red-toned bear exclaimed. He cracked his whip frantically into the air as a lion slowly stalked towards him. Despite the bear's attempts at slowing its approach the animal only continued its gait as it let out a loud roar.

"WAH! N-No! Down, Simba! That's not part of the show! Bad kitty!" The bear exclaimed as the lion chased after him.

Tomoko raised a single eyebrow from where she sat in the stands. "Well, at least it is amusing. Now if we could only put the person behind this with that lion, I'd enjoy the show even more."

"BAHAHA I like the way you think! I'd love to watch that pussycat rip them to shreds!" Dolly said through Becky before the Ventriloquist herself looked horrified at the notion.

"I-I'm not sure we should be happy to see anyone hurt by that lion. Can't we go? I really don't like all of these clowns," Dolly said with a nervous expression.

Becky tilted her head very slowly before staring at her operator. "Dolls, we'll go when I say I'm ready. Now pipe down, you're embarrassing me."

The Shogi Player watched the exchange with a slightly curious expression. "You truly are an odd one, aren't you? Though I suppose you're no more deranged than the person behind this."

"Deranged?! Try saying that to my face, bitch!" Becky howled as her entire frame seemed to bristle.

"As much as I'd enjoy sitting here arguing with an inanimate object, I have better things to do," Tomoko responded curtly as she stood up before a chiming sound could be heard from both of their phones.

"Becky, please don't take it too seriously, I mean it's not like it's anything new to us," Dolly whispered before fishing out her phone with her free hand.

The Puppet scowled. "Yeah, whatever, Dolls. Bitch, you better sleep with one eye open is all I can say."

"Thankfully for me, I do that already," Tomoko responded as she scanned the contents of her phone before shutting it off. "Well, it seems something has come up, though I don't typically take summons. It must be something interesting if Shinta felt the need to send a message to all of us."

The petite Ventriloquist nodded her head in response. "Y-Yes, it does seem rather dire. I hope it's nothing like this morning."

"Blah blah blah. Let's just get this over with, all right? I'm already sick of you two prattling on," Becky said with a haughty expression.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "Then let's go already. This place is trying my patience." she mused as she gazed down at the stage to see Yushikuma still being chased by his lion.

* * *

 **6:45 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Dining Hall)**

"So we've got some sort of crazed gunman running around the damn park on top of everything else?" Lachlan asked before shaking his head. "Things just continue to get better and better, don't they?"

Chloe opened her handbag before promptly setting the empty revolver on the table. "Well, if it makes any of you feel better, he dropped this before running off."

Soo Yeong's one visible eye widened slightly. "Goodness, it would seem we're fortunate that we didn't have another fatality today."

"M'lady, are you well? Did he hurt you at all?" Laris asked as she stared at the child with a worried expression.

"Nope, I'm just fine! Chloe jumped in and was like HOO HAH! He went flying through one of those mirrors before running like a coward." the girl said excitedly.

Kaizoku folded his arms as a serious expression settled on his face. "Well lass, I'm just pleased to see you're not hurt. What kind of cretin attacks a minnow?"

"Iunno. He said something about my death causing despair or something. I kind of checked out, though," the Investigator admitted as her chirpiness seemed to wilt. "I couldn't move at all. I really thought I was gonna die."

Chloe cleared her throat before crossing her legs. "That's nothing to linger on. I was simply in the right place at the right time."

"Yes, how very convenient for that," Tomoko quipped.

Haruto shook his head. "Look, there's no need to be that way. She was only helping us because we couldn't find Annabelle anywhere."

"Tch it's called a phone, dumbass! You should consider using it," Dolly said through her puppet, before promptly covering the doll's mouth with her free hand.

Annabelle pouted slightly as she kicked her legs back and forth under the table. "That was my fault. I left it in my room after the trial this morning."

"Hey, there's no reason to beat yourself up about that! I forget to put on a shirt half the time!" Shiho said with an encouraging smile.

Naruhiko's jaw fell open. "Ahhh man, now I really wish I'd chosen a room on the fourth floor. Oh well, I guess it's too late now," he muttered.

Tiana settled a hard look at the musician. "Please try and act more mature. We need to talk about what to do about that person who attacked Anna."

"M-Maybe one of the Kumas know who it is?" Kanade suggested quietly before they all registered a shuffling sound.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Shirokuma said as he waddled into sight. "As for the person who attacked Miss Annabelle, well, he shouldn't be here in the first place. In fact, we don't know how he even got in here."

Sigmund's brow furrowed. "Well, if that is true, that's highly disturbing. It all suggests this park's security isn't perfect."

"Statistically speaking, it would be highly improbable for someone to create something that doesn't possess some sort of technical flaw," Maddie said before adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Look, all of this talk about this assailant seems rather pointless. We have a physical description now, but it means nothing to any of us. So unless you all want to trounce off into the dark to search for him, I suggest we keep our heads down and abide by the curfew," Tomoko said in a curt manner.

"Well, there is strength in numbers right? So maybe this guy won't try anything with all of us together," Churi suggested though she seemed far from confident.

Haruto loosened his collar. "Regardless if that's true or not, Tiana and I have decided to take turns with Annabelle each night. It seems obvious to us that she was targeted, so we'll be taking extra precautions."

The child huffed slightly but offered no protest as she stared down at her untouched plate of food.

"W-Well that just makes sense, right? I wish I had someone watching over me," Utano mumbled as he fiddled with his hands awkwardly.

Seikatsu thoughtfully rubbed at her chin. "Since we've established the existence of an unknown individual, perhaps we should discuss everything else? It seems access has been limited to the Carnival District."

"Yes, the last time I was this discriminated against was when I signed up for a Judo Tournament. Though Yushikuma seemed very clear how he felt about his age restrictions," Sigmund responded quietly.

"It's totally not fair. I really wanted to see the zoo and the circus!" Churi huffed before stabbing her fork into her plate.

Soo Yeong wiped his mouth gingerly before folding his napkin back up. "Well, it's not an entirely bad thing. If someone attacked Annabelle in that area, I'm not sure I'm so eager to visit in the first place."

"BAHAHA who cares about some smelly old carnival anyways?! Not when we can have a freaking party on our own!" Naruhiko said as he stood up and slapped the table with his hand. "We're gonna put all this bad fucking blood behind us, and put on a banging show for Otto and Patrick!"

"You really think that's a wise idea after what's happened so far?" Tiana asked.

The Musician grinned wildly. "Hey, there's no reason to sweat it. Kanade and I will blow your socks off! Ain't that right?" he asked as he stared at the girl.

"W-Wait what? N-Naruhiko, can't we talk about this? I'm not ready for the big time," the girl sputtered.

"Sure you are! This is just what you need to nail your confidence. Music always makes me feel better when shit goes south. So, anyone interested in signing up for the band?" the boy asked as he peered around the table.

Several seconds passed before Sigmund finally raised his hand. The boy had a slightly bemused expression. "Well I'm not sure how much use it will be to you, but I'm a very skilled harmonica player."

The Punk Musician rubbed under his nose. "Hell, we'll figure it out. There's no reason to worry. If anyone else wants to join, make sure to see me or Kanade!" the boy said with a wolfish grin as he headed towards the exit.

Tomoko sighed before shaking her head. "Well, I'm sure this couldn't possibly go wrong at all."

* * *

 **7:22 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

"Yeoooow! We're gonna thrash this park!" Naruhiko shouted as he strummed at his guitar.

Kaizoku offered a wide grin as he watched the musician prance back and forth across the lobby's floor. "I appreciate ye enthusiasm my friend, but ye might have to temper yourself."

The Punk Musician paused mid-strum, before cocking his head to the side. "Say what now?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Heh, I think what Kaizoku is saying is that, musically, you and Kanade are probably in two different worlds. And with Sigmund being the only other person who can play an instrument, you might have to shift your style to match," Haruto suggested as he crossed his arms.

"Arghhh but that sounds like it'll be really tame and boring." The boy groaned as he collapsed back onto a sofa before he strummed the strings of his guitar a few more times. "How's punk music supposed to make a resurgence when it keeps getting buried ya know?"

The Parental Figure cleared his throat. "Please don't be offended, but what's so special about punk music anyways? Why do you care so much?"

"I play punk music because it really expresses the feel- nah, fuck that noise! I play punk music because I enjoy the hell out of it! If my reasoning for being a musician had some nonsensical deeper meaning behind it I wouldn't be playing punk music! All I care about is being able to be aggressive, energetic, and loud while making kick ass music! That's what it's all about to me," the boy said as he tilted his head to give the other boys a wide grin. "Eh don't stress the fuck out over it though. I'll play nice, but I'm still gonna tear up the stage no matter what we play."

The Sailor snorted as he regarded his painted fingernails. "And we wouldn't expect anything less of ye! Now what ye really need is proper attire!"

"Holy shit balls! You're fucking right, my man!" Naruhiko roared as he flipped out of his chair, strumming his guitar relentlessly as his tongue lolled out a moment. He paused, raised his fist, and clenched it. "What kind of concert would it be without the right gear? Hey, you think that smoking babe with a French accent would help?"

Haruto sighed as he planted a hand on his face. "Probably not if you refer to her like that. Her name is Chloe, remember?"

"BAHAHA, of course, I remember her! I mean watching her go all crazy-like on Otto was bad as fuck!" Naruhiko said with a wide grin.

"Yarr I've never seen someone put in dry dock so quickly." Kaizoku mused as he scratched at his chin. "Why don't we let our friend Haruto ask on ye behalf though?"

The Musician blinked. "What, you don't think I can't ask nicely or some shit?"

The Parental Figure offered a nervous chuckle. "I think Kaizoku just thinks that you might be busy with preparing for the show, that's all."

"Hah, well, he's not wrong! That's the mark of someone who's got your back. All right, Shinta, I'm leaving it to you. If we look like a bunch of losers, I'm blaming you!" Naruhiko exclaimed loudly as he continued to strum his guitar with a manic glee in his eyes.

* * *

 **7:53 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Maid's Quarters)**

"There we are. I believe Becky will now be back to the pinnacle of style," Chloe mused with a slight smile as she held up the fixed garment, before eying Dolly.

The Ultimate Ventriloquist sat in a chair with a very studious expression.

Her arms were furled around the bare puppet in a very defensive manner. It seemed to take a few seconds before her words dawned on the petite girl as she stared at Becky's outfit. "Did you hear that, Becky? It's fixed."

"Geez, Dolls I'm sitting right fucking here. Of course, I heard Big Tits McGee," Dolly said through Becky, before the puppet's head tilted slightly. "So you gonna give 'em to me or just stare at me like a damn creeper?"

Chloe shook her head as she stood up before slowly crossing room. "Well, your friend is quite a charmer, Dolly. I'm glad you're around to keep her out of trouble." She chuckled before holding the small garment out to the Ventriloquist.

"Thank you, but it's Becky who keeps me out of trouble honestly," the girl responded with a meek nod of her head as she reached out took the tiny dress.

Becky seemed to snort as she was slowly dressed. "Dolls is right. This kid couldn't do anything without yours truly. She's really pathetic without me."

The Fashion Designer quirked a slender brow before shaking her head. "Well, I for one think that she's quite lovely, with or without you."

"Yeah whatever you say! Look, thanks for fixing my duds. I guess Otto got what was coming his way. Hah, I should have thanked Patrick before he blew it," Becky howled with laughter.

Dolly's eyes widened. "B-Becky, that's a horrible thing to say. No one deserves to die like that."

The puppet seemingly rolled its eyes. "Yeah you say that, meathead, but how much has the world done for us, huh? If you ask me, some of these people are just getting what they deserve."

"Please forgive her, Chloe! S-She's been in a foul mood all day," Dolly said as she rose to her feet, before bowing her head several times in quick succession. "We won't take any more of your time. Thank you again," the Ventriloquist stammered as she quickly excused herself.

 _I don't know what's going on with Dolly, but clearly, she's a few crayons shy of a full box. I should keep my eye on her. Her unpredictability could prove dangerous,_ she thought as she collected her sewing kit.

* * *

 **8:14 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Outside**

 **Pool Area**

"Marco!" Annabelle exclaimed loudly as she padded through the shallow end of the pool with her eyes squeezed shut.

Lachlan offered a bored expression as he pulled himself out of the pool before letting his feet dangle into the water. "Polo," he muttered unenthusiastically.

The child seemed to pivot a moment before she began splashing frantically. "Marcooooo!" She called out again as her little limbs flailed frantically as she followed the source of the voice.

"Polo," the Journalist responded once more with just as little energy as he scratched at his chest.

"Hah! I gotcha!" the girl exclaimed as her little hand reached out before grabbing hold of the boy's foot. "Wait, what is this? Is this a foot?! Eww, that's gross," she huffed as she opened her eyes before looking up to see the boy seated at the edge of the pool. "Hey, you said you'd play with me. This is cheating, Lach!"

The light-haired boy grumbled. "And how exactly am I cheating? I'm still in the water, aren't I?"

Annabelle pouted slightly. "Yeeaah but you weren't really trying, so it's not as much fun," she whined.

"Sorry, kid. I've got my mind on a lot of things, so I'm not really feeling it," the boy said as he peered down at her.

Despite her childish demeanor, she was capable of uncanny deductions. It was hard to remember that this was the same girl who had been a major reason why they discovered Patrick was the blackened.

"You know, it's not very nice to stare! Do I have something on my face?" Annabelle asked as she rubbed at her cheeks.

Lachlan couldn't help the dry chuckle that left his lips. "No, it's nothing like that. I was just going to say that you did a good job today, kid. You really pulled through for us."

The child seemed to light up from the praise as she lifted her chin slightly. "See? I told ya I was an Ultimate just like the rest of you guys!"

"Yeah, I guess you did. Just don't let it go to your head," the boy said tersely as he reached out and tousled her hair.

* * *

 **8:27 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Heavens, we certainly are keeping a close eye, aren't we?" Seikatsu asked as she eyed Tiana.

The Ultimate Dominatrix nearly jumped as she glanced over shoulder. "Must you scare me like that? Next time I might have to punish you," she quipped as her hand rested upon her crop.

"My dear, there's no reason to get upset. I merely am warmed by the sight of such protectiveness," the Tarotologist said in a very motherly tone.

"Well, Anna is not only susceptible to violence because she's an easy target, but someone has targeted her already. She needs to be protected without being smothered. I won't make the mistake of neglecting my duty. Haruto and I have already agreed to alternate watching her at night," the blonde said as her firm demeanor softened slightly.

The other girl offered a sympathetic smile. "It seems we very narrowly avoided another tragedy this evening. Should you require any assistance, I would be glad to provide my access to the Arcana."

Tiana nodded her head slightly. "With no disrespect, I'd rather put more stock in my own two hands than the divine or mystical forces."

"Aha. Skeptical, I see. I won't push the matter, then. However, there is something that stokes my curiosity, darling," Seikatsu said as she eyed the other girl closely. "How did you come to be known as the Ultimate Dominatrix? You are far beyond what I think any of us would have expected."

"The adopted family my brother and I were with for several years were into BDSM. I suppose that's how I was acquainted. Though after years of putting us into private schools and nurturing us, they both died in an accident. By that point we were too old for anyone to be interested in adopting us, so I began doing sessions as a dominatrix as a way of making money to support me and my brother," she said as her brow knitted together.

"I know some people look at me in disgust. They think that I am some sort of deviant, but the reality is I've never actually had sex. Most people I've undergone sessions with simply crave a sense of connection. I would never do anything to make someone uncomfortable. The truth about the craft is understanding how to read the other person and their desires. I believe almost everyone on some level wants to feel some sort of bond with another person. It started just as a means to survive, but I found myself enjoying my work. I hope that I might be able to open people's minds in time. Though for now, I'll settle for being able to protect one little girl."

Seikatsu's demeanor seemed to shift as a wild look spread across her face.

"Okay, Blake, enough of this fluffy shit. Since you're the only one among these assholes who's into this hardcore, kinky shit I don't want any fucking holding back, ya hear?! I'm really aching for a good time so what do you say we fix that? I'm feeling really stressed out, so don't even bother with that safe word shit. If you can't keep it up, then I'll be a better dominatrix than you fucking are."

Tiana's eyes widened at the abrupt shift. "Watch your tone. I don't understand how these personalities work, but I won't tolerate such filthy behavior. If you can't behave, I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm quite preoccupied at the moment."

The dark haired girl groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ. Ugh, I guess I'll have to let my damn vibrator pick up the slack tonight," she muttered as she stalked off. "What's the point of a softcore fucking dominatrix?" she grumbled, leaving a very confused Tiana in her wake.

* * *

 **8:45 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

"I hope you both don't mind, but I thought decaf was a wiser choice considering what time it is," Soo Yeong mused as he began to pour three cups of coffee.

Churi shook her head. "Not at all! Besides, we won't need caffeine to keep us perked up. So it's time to spill, Maddie. Tell me all about yourself. The more I know the better chance I have of finding your best match."

"Well, I guess I'm a bit of a math nerd, but what's not to love about quantum harmonic oscillators, Pontryagin dualities, sigma approximations, and all of that cool stuff? I think it's amazing that..." Maddie was cut off as Churi clamped a hand over her mouth.

The Guru shook her head vigorously. "Woah woah woah. You've gotta really dial it down at first. If you come at someone with that much information, you're probably going to scare them off."

"Well, Miss Aikawa, I don't see any harm in one expressing their passions. After all, if you're wanting to play matchmaker, it's important that the person appreciates her for not only her physicality, but more so what lies beneath that," the Plastic Surgeon offered.

"Believe me, I get that! The soul is the most important part. Still, I think we need to take baby steps, you know? First of all, we've got to work on her confidence. So I think a makeover might help," Churi mused as she removed her hand from the girl's mouth as her brow knitted together. "I wonder if Chloe might be willing to help us?"

The Ultimate Mathematician offered a nervous expression. "B-But I probably wouldn't even be able to recognize myself. Besides, I really don't want to be a bother."

The pink-haired girl offered a dazzling smile. "Girl, you're not bothering anyone. Even if you don't immediately find Prince Charming, I just want you to feel confident in yourself."

"Well, Miss Bellemort would seem like a prudent choice to help. My area of expertise is limited to the flesh, I'm afraid, but I don't believe you require my services. I think you have the right sort of clay, and it just needs to be shaped properly," Soo Yeong mused thoughtfully before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hah then it's settled. We'll see about getting you a makeover just in time for the upcoming concert. We'll put a whole new swagger in your step!" the Guru said with a vivid smile.

Maddie meekly nodded her head as she clutched her cup between both of her hands. "Well, if you think it might help my odds, then I won't say no."

Churi offered a bubbly smile. "Great! Now that's the spirit!" she exclaimed before her gaze flitted over to the Plastic Surgeon. "Speaking of finding love, I can't help but notice that a certain shy poet seems to be very interested in you."

Soo Yeong shook his head as his brow knitted together.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint him. We've only known each other for a couple of days, isn't that right? Really, you must wonder how someone could get such an irritating behaviour while being in such a dangerous environment. Forgive me, it's just that I had some…rather unpleasant experiences with some persistent fans, you see?"

"Maybe he's just nervous and latched on to you instinctively," the Guru mused before tapping her chin. "But if he's not your type, who is? Come on, you can tell us."

A chuckle escaped the fair-skinned young man. "Miss Aikawa, I believe some things are best left secret." He chuckled as offered her a wink with his one visible eye.

* * *

 **9:03 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 6)**

 **Hotel**

"Thank you for offering to help me. I normally don't struggle with writing lyrics for a song, but for some reason I'm really struggling today," the Composer admitted with a shy smile as she scribbled something onto a notepad.

The Ultimate Poet shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for anything. Everyone has writer's block sometimes. I've been trying to write a special poem, but I can't seem to articulate the right words," he said before offering a weary smile. "So maybe taking a short break will give me inspiration. What kind of song did you have in mind, anyway?"

The girl exhaled softly as she leaned back into her chair. "W-Well, it has to be something that incorporates all the instruments. I'd like to include as many people as possible. Naruhiko will be on guitar and vocals, I'd like to give Sigmund a few places to play his harmonica, and I suppose that leaves picking up slack on a different instrument with vocals. It's a shame we don't have a few more people who know how to play." The girl paused before her eyes opened. "That's it. Maybe I can give a few basic lessons. I mean, they won't be perfect, but that way we could include more people."

Utano offered a weak smile as he adjusted his beret. "Well, Naruhiko seemed adamant about really going all out. So perhaps he wouldn't mind giving you a little extra time?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. I-I can work on my own confidence, maybe find a few others who are willing to learn, and have enough time to write some original work," Kanade said as she clasped her hands together.

The boy continued to scribble things down into a journal before biting his lower lip. "I would offer to help the performance, but I'm not very good in front of people myself. Right now I can't even express my feeling as a poet."

"Why don't we help each other?" the girl suggested with timid smile. "You can help me find the words for my songs, and I can help you find the words for your poem."

"You'd really do that for me?"

The girl meekly nodded her head. "Y-Yes. It may not be much, but I have to become more confident. I couldn't even express myself in the trial when everyone was counting on me. I don't want to freeze like that again."

"Then it sounds like we better get started." Utano laughed as he scooted closer to her.

* * *

 **9:28 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Elevator)**

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete offered a slightly bemused expression as Shiho slipped into the elevator just as it was closing. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you're taking the elevator Shiho. I figured you'd jog all the way to your room."

"Heh well, I'm sort of exhausted after today. Between that horrible trial and all the running around Laris and I did, my feet are barking right now," the Runner admitted with a playful smile. "Oh, would you mind hitting the fourth floor for me?"

"It seems we're both going to the same floor, so there's no reason to push the button." Sigmund chuckled as he leaned against his crutch. "Anyways, how are you holding up? You seemed quite shaken this morning, but you seem to be holding up fairly well."

The girl bowed her head slightly. "Well, I'm trying my best to not think about it. I didn't have to watch any of it obviously, but I can still remember the scent of blood and the feeling of it on my hands. I feel like even after ten showers, it still won't feel like enough."

Sigmund frowned. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I just hope we can put that business behind us for the time being. Surely there must be some nook or cranny that hasn't been discovered. That strange man that tried to attack Annabelle didn't just fall from the sky."

"Wait, that's right! If he wasn't brought here, then there must be some way of getting out!" Shiho said as she pumped her fist in the air. "Leave it to us, we'll figure it out together," she said as the elevator shuddered and the door suddenly opened.

"I do appreciate your enthusiasm. Though I think it would be wise to not go for anymore morning runs on your own. I don't think you're incapable in the slightest, but it's possible someone might perceive either of us as easy targets," the boy said in a low voice as they both made their way into the hall.

Shiho shivered slightly. "But do you really think someone would try something again? I mean, don't you think what happened today would discourage someone from trying?"

The boy sighed. "Well, it hasn't worked in the past. I'm not sure what your motive was, but we should be prepared for the ones behind this to pull anything."

"Don't you worry about me. In order to hurt me, someone will have to catch me first!" the bob-haired girl said with a lopsided smile.

"Duly noted, but all the same please be cautious. There's no need to take any unnecessary chances." The Athlete mused as he stopped at his door before leaning against his crutch. "Seems this is my stop. Goodnight, Shiho. I hope that you have no trouble finding sleep."

The plucky girl offered a thumbs up. "Don't you worry about that! Sad or not, I'm so tired that I'll be out cold as soon as I hit my bed!"

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Two**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hallway**

Chloe wordlessly approached her suite, only to see Tomoko standing next to the door.

The Shogi Player stared directly at her.

"I don't recall either of us having plans this evening with one another. If you need help finding your room, I'd be happy to show you," the Fashion Designer said in a sardonic manner as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you've already memorized each of our rooms, haven't you? You've proven yourself quiet athletic and capable of self-defense as well. You are quite skilled for someone of your profession," Tomoko said as she folded her arms across her coat.

The other girl sighed softly. "If this is your way of flirting, I have to admit it needs a bit of work. Are you going to make your point?"

The Ultimate Shogi Player offered a frown in response. "You may have been innocent in this first case, but don't think for a moment that you're fooling anyone. I've heard whispers of individuals with your skills that operate out of Paris. The singular symbol that unites them is a butterfly," she said as she eyed the other girl's earrings.

"I didn't take you to be a conspiracy theorist, but what you're suggesting is simply ludicrous. It is nothing more than an urban legend," Chloe responded curtly.

"Urban legends don't lunge balcony to balcony and fight off armed maniacs," the other girl pointed out.

The Fashion Designer raised a hand to stifle a giggle. "So me being athletic and knowing self defense, and wearing these earrings suddenly makes me an operative for a group of killers that calls themselves the Butterflies? While we're at it, perhaps Sir Laris is actually the descendant of King Arthur? Or have you considered that behind his pleasant demeanor that Shinta is actually Sparkling Justice?"

Tomoko scowled slightly. "Very well. If this is how you want to play, so be it. However, I assure you that nothing stays buried forever. Not the truth about Laris' gender, nor what you really are."

"Why precisely are you so obsessed with delving into such personal matters anyways? Don't you suppose that is a reckless pursuit?" Chloe asked as she quirked a single brow.

"Not at all. I only fear the unknown. In order to survive, I need to know what and whom I'm dealing with. That includes all of you," the Shogi Player said as she turned and began to walk down the hallway.

A dark looked filled Chloe's eyes as she stared into the other girl's back. She took a sobering breath, before reaching up to lightly flick her earrings.

She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Tomoko was sharp. Perhaps too sharp for her own good.

* * *

 ***AN* Wowza here's the longest chapter of this fic thus far. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank you all for reading, and appreciate all of you who've joined our discord channel. Feel free to join us anytime if you're interested! (Link is on my profile)**

 **Just wanna take a second to say something. Please show some love to The Celestial Sky Dragon, 1Glimmershine, El Torro, and SoulfulGinger17. All of them are writing some brilliant work and deserve more credit for it!**

 **Thanks, guys and I'll see you soon! =)**

 **18 Survivors Remain**

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Well, I'm really glad to hear you say that. I've tried to take time into doing more interactions, so the characters are more fleshed out._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _There is a point where that innocence will be shattered. There's only so much anyone let alone a child can withstand._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Yeah, sometimes it's fun to have characters make self-aware meta-commentary haha._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Now would I really do something like that to you guys?_

 **TheRoseShadow21**

 _There's actually 4 in total. Churi, Soo Yeong, Naruhiko, and Sigmund._

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Yes, I need to have the ships set sail so they can be dashed along the rocks in the near future! Mwehhe_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Well with this fic, in particular, I'm trying to spend longer on fleshing them out before brutally murdering someone. It's just more fun for me =)_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Yeah, you can bet that someone with that many personalities must have a good reason for it._

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Don't worry! I made sure that no one was left us this time my friend! =D_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _I have to admit that I laughed at the Circe De Despair. I mean you're not wrong lol_

 **BouncingFish**

 _Yeah, I'm really trying to diversify the groups that are interacting. However, on the other hand, I have to keep in mind that both Tiana and Haruto in character would be more prone to be around Annabelle. Though I'm not going to keep that from limiting their interactions with other people._

 **Hail2UAgain**

 _That list is going to become massive as time goes on lol._

 **KingofHope**

 _That would make sense following conventional wisdom._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _The translation I found equated to a brave warrior. So essentially it means brave warrior bear._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I hope you enjoyed this Kobold. Also, you need to get your butt on Discord, I've love to talk to you with everyone else haha._

 **Fee5H**

 _But leaving you on cliffhangers is what I live for my friend!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _You know I'm really proud that so many people noticed that reaction Haruto had to being touched. Which is probably even more bizarre after this chapter, but I assure you there's a reason for it ;)_

 **Hail2U**

 _I think I did a little better with diversifying the groups. Sure some were returning, but I think I did branch out somewhat._

 **doomqwer**

 _Aww well thank you! I've been blown away by how much support the Discord channel has gotten. It's been surreal._


	12. Chapter 11: Anarchy: Act One

**Chapter 11: Anarchy: Act One**

 **12:24 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Storage Room**

The small room reverberated as the raucous sound of music escaped into the hallway. To say the sound was disjointed would be an understatement.

Kanade rested in the back of the room behind a drum kit. Each of her movements were technically flawless, and yet she was consistently behind Naruhiko's tempo.

The Ultimate Mathematician stood awkwardly to the side with a triangle, which she struck every few seconds. It didn't fit with the beat in the slightest.

Sigmund's harmonica skill offered a fresh take on such an upbeat punk song, however his expert skills were being drowned out by the cacophony around him.

Even amongst the chaos Naruhiko's gritty voice still could be heard as he strummed at his guitar wildly before leaning into the mic stand.

 _"Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go!_

 _They're forming in straight line, they're going through a tight wind_

 _The kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop_

 _They're piling in the back seat they're generating steam heat_

 _Pulsating to the back beat the blitzkrieg bop_

 _Hey ho, let's go shoot'em in the back now what they want, I don't know_

 _They're all reved up and ready to go_

 _They're forming in straight line they're going through a tight wind_

 _The kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop_

 _They're piling in the back seat they're generating steam heat_

 _Pulsating to the back beat the blitzkrieg bop_

 _Hey ho, let's go shoot'em in the back now_

 _What they want, I don't know they're all reved up and ready to go_

 _They're forming in straight line they're going through a tight wind_

 _The kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop_

 _They're piling in the back seat they're generating steam heat_

 _Pulsating to the back beat the blitzkrieg bop_

 _Hey ho, let's go hey ho, let's go_

 _Hey ho, let's go hey ho, let's go!"_

A wild grin spread across the musician's face as the song came to a close. "Phew! That was a freaking awesome! How'd everyone feel about that shit?!"

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator sat on the edge of a crate with a huge smile on her face as she frantically clapped her hands together.

"Holy cow that was super cool!" Annabelle squealed.

"Lass, I appreciate you for being so kind, but I was bloody awful. It was certainly a far cry from a siren's song," Kaizoku muttered.

Maddie nodded in agreement as she shifted on her feet. "I-I had no idea what I was doing. I'm not very good at reading music."

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete offered her an encouraging smile. "Hey, there's no reason to be so hard on yourself. This is what practice is all about. I couldn't hear myself most of the song, but I think that's just because we're in such a cramped space."

Kanade bowed her head slightly as she lowered her drumsticks. "I-I'm so use to performing by myself, I was behind the entire song. My tempo was just terrible. Maybe this was a big mistake, Naruhiko."

"Woah! You all need to take a damn chill pill and listen to my man Sigmund. You can't expect to be the best with just a few days of practice. Honestly, if we go out there and crash tomorrow it doesn't matter. It's all about tearing up the stage and having a good damn time doing it," the Punk musician said. "Any questions?"

The Mathematician peered around the room a moment before meekly raising her hand. "Um would it be possible to get some tutoring this evening after my makeover? I just want to improve our odds of not bombing entirely."

"Hey, I don't mind helping. I think you know well enough how to play the triangle, you just need to learn how to read the sheet music, right?" Sigmund asked.

"Yeah, I'm use to seeing strange symbols, but music doesn't come as easy as math does for me," The girl admitted.

Naruhiko strummed his guitar a few times as he nodded. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Sigmeister will handle everything. As for you, Kanade, I'll show up early in the morning tomorrow and we'll practice till you get comfortable. How's that sound?"

The Composer offered a shy nod of her head. "T-Thank you, Naruhiko. I'll continue practicing in the meantime."

"That's what I like to hear. That just leaves you my pirate buddy," the Punk Musician said as he eyed Kaizoku.

The Sailor chuckled quietly. "I've got a long ways to go, matey. I'm not sure I'm ready for tomorrow."

Naruhiko stuck his tongue out. "Where's that shit comin' from? Don't stress out, bro. We'll jam some tonight, and I'll have you singing with that bass."

"Heh. Well, I'll give it my best shot. I wouldn't want to weigh the crew down."

Annabelle was squirming as she inched ever closer. "What about me, boss? What can I do? I wanna be part of the band too!"

"Oh do you now? As it so happens, I've got a special task for you squirt." Naruhiko chuckled.

"Really?! Oh tell me! What am I doing?"

The Punk Musician smirked. "Well, as our manager, you've got the most important job."

* * *

 **1:12 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hotel (Hallway)**

Annabelle walked side by side with the Ultimate Mathematician as they exited the elevator. "Hmph! This doesn't seem like the most important job at all. I just feel like I'm running errands."

Maddie adjusted the straps on her backpack. "It may be accurate to say that this is an errand, but everyone seemed to think that having outfits is crucial for our performance. I estimate it might raise morale by quite a high percentage, though I can't be certain of the exact number."

The petite child huffed slightly. "I guess if it helps, then I don't mind too much."

A few seconds passed before the Investigator's demeanor shifted. A tiny smile flitted across her face as she eyed the elder girl. "So are you excited about your makeover? Chloe is like, super pretty, so I bet she'll do an awesome job."

The Mathematician was silent for a few seconds before offering a quiet response."Well, I'm not sure if it'll make that much of a difference. However everyone seems excited about this concert, so I should probably do my best."

"Aww, you should be more confident! I'm sure you'll look like a million bucks for tomorrow!" Annabelle exclaimed.

Before Madison could respond, the door they were approaching flew open.

The Ultimate Fashion Designer peered out into the hallway with a slightly irritated expression. "That bonehead of a man. Let me guess, Naruhiko sent you to collect the outfits for tomorrow?"

The Forensic Investigator offered a triumphant smile. "Yup yup! As his manager, I'm here to collect everything for tomorrow. Maddie is ready for you to work your magic, too!"

Chloe's expression softened ever so slightly. "He's fortunate that I finished early. Were it not for his incessant whining, I would have never wasted the time. I have everything hung on a cart, so you shouldn't have to lug it all around. Just push it to the elevator." The Fashion Designer's gaze fixated on Madison, causing her to visibly flinch. "It seems I have a more pressing job ahead of me now."

"U-Um if now isn't a good time, I could always come back later. I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense, you're not bothering me," Chloe responded before grasping her hand. "Come now, this might take a while."

"Hehe, don't mind me then. I'll be in and out in a flash."

Annabelle quickly slipped in front of the two girls before heading into the designer's bedroom.

A slightly bemused smirk played upon Chloe's lips. "She's quite excited about being involved in this, isn't she?"

"I don't know where she gets her enthusiasm from," Madison admitted as she was guided through the doorway. "But we all appreciate the help, and thank you for bothering to help me. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Oh, it seems we do have a lot of work to do on you, but it's not just your appearance. We've got to work on your confidence," Chloe mused.

Maddie blinked. "My confidence?"

"Indeed. But don't you worry; you're in good hands." Chloe gently squeezed the other girl's hand for emphasis before offering a playful wink. "I'm going to take good care of you."

* * *

 **2:35 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Knight sighed softly as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

The heat was absolutely miserable. It made sparring for long periods draining, especially when she was donning her armor.

Laris took a measured breath as she performed a quick stroke through the air with her sword before sheathing her blade.

As she turned back towards the hotel entrance she saw Tiana standing on the steps holding a glass.

The Ultimate Dominatrix offered the Knight a tiny smile. "I'd seen you out here earlier, I thought with it being so hot you might appreciate something cold."

Laris began to approach Tiana before offering a curt bow. "Thank you, M'lady. I certainly appreciate you doing this."

"You're welcome, but if you truly were appreciative you would be more careful. With this heat you could really hurt yourself. I don't care how well-trained you are, a heat stroke is no laughing matter. It was a daily occurrence in Florida during the summer, so please pace yourself."

Tiana's tone wasn't harsh, but it was firm.

"Forgive me, M'lady, I am not used to summers this brutal. I will be more careful in the future," Laris responded before reaching for a glass of what appeared to be lemonade.

A sigh escaped the voluptuous girl's lips. "There's no need to apologize. I just don't understand why you can't take off your armor if you're going to insist on training in such conditions."

A nervous chuckle escaped Laris as she tentatively took a sip of her beverage. "I'm afraid it is simply custom for a knight to treat their armor like a second skin. I suppose you could consider it like a Hijab that is worn by a Muslim woman. It would just be improper for me to remove it."

The Dominatrix offered a slight frown. She pulled out her crop before very gently popping the Knight on the forehead. "I'm disappointed in you. I do not appreciate dishonesty, Laris."

"D-Dishonesty?" the Knight questioned with a slightly taken back expression.

"I heard from Shiho that the two of you went out - and without your armor, no less - several days ago. I hope that you're being more upfront with her. She deserves a boy who won't lie," Tiana responded curtly.

The Ultimate Knight seemed to grow very pale. Laris bowed her head low before taking another small sip of lemonade. "I haven't been completely truthful about a lot of things. For that I'm very sorry, M'lady."

An exasperated sigh escaped Tiana. "Please stop apologizing, Laris. Everyone lies from time to time, I just wish I knew why you felt the need to in the first place."

Laris offered a shameful expression. "When Novoselic fell, and even afterwards, I was forced to do things that I'm not proud of. Lying and deception at times became part of it, even if the notion disgusted me. I ran across more than a few agents of despair. My sword is no virgin blade, of that much I can assure you."

The Ultimate Dominatrix lowered her crop as her gaze softened. "The world went to hell, it's that simple. Try as we might to fight it, almost everyone was changed. We just have to do what we can to get it back on track. We have to learn how to move on."

"I wish it were that simple, M'lady. Some burdens aren't so easily lifted."

Tiana quirked a single brow. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it, I'm just being melodramatic. I should probably get back inside. I could really use a shower," Laris mused. "Thank you for the lemonade, M'lady. It was very kind of you."

"Of course. I'm glad I could help," Tiana responded.

The Dominatrix watched the Knight head towards the entrance with a puzzled expression.

* * *

 **3:08 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hotel (Room 503)**

Chloe stood behind Maddie, who faced a full-length mirror.

The girl's normally pulled back hair fell in long, styled waves that crested along the middle of her back, with just a few bangs that hung loose over her forehead. Her glasses had been removed in favor of contact lenses at the behest of the Fashion Designer. Her normal sweater was also discarded for a white floral sundress that accentuated her petite frame. She even had hints of lipstick, eyeliner, and blush on her face.

The Fashion Designer gingerly rested her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Personally, I always thought you were beautiful. But now you truly sparkle, so what do you think?"

Madison's lower lip slowly folded inward as tears welled up in her soft blue eyes. "I-I don't know. I'll never know."

"You can't see any of it? I didn't realize how serious your condition was. Maddie, I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered as she felt the girl trembling slightly.

"It's all right, it's nothing new to me. My hair looks nice and so does the outfit, but that's all I can see. That's why I don't normally even try," she admitted.

"Maddie why didn't you say something sooner? I wouldn't have put you through this if I had known."

The Mathematician offered a somber smile. "Because it seems to make other people happy. If they can see me, maybe it's enough."

Chloe slowly curled her arms around the girl from behind before gently squeezing her. "You're too good for this world. You shouldn't go through life focusing on just pleasing other people. If you do that long enough, you'll only make yourself miserable."

"It's all right, I know everyone meant well. It's hard for people to understand what's it's like."

"You're not doing this whole concert tomorrow just to appease people, are you?" the Fashion Designer asked.

Madison shook her head in response. "No. I really do think it might be fun, or at the very least keep my mind focused on something beyond math or death."

Chloe loosened her hold. "I'm sure you'll do a great job. For what it's worth, you look like an angel."

"You're just saying that," Maddie mumbled bashfully.

"There are many things I would lie about, but that's not one of them."

* * *

 **4:11 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hotel (Spa Locker Room)**

"There there. Now don't you feel better? I had noticed dark circles forming under your eyes. You haven't been able to sleep a lot lately, have you? I just thought this might help you relax. After all, a person's general wellbeing is closely tied to their physical health."

A grumble escaped the Journalist. "You're just fishing for praise, aren't you?"

"Was I right?" Soo Yeong chuckled as he adjusted his towel before eying the boy next to him.

Lachlan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have to admit that a massage did feel pretty damn good. Though I'm not sure why you insisted on me coming with you."

The Plastic Surgeon sighed softly. "I must apologize for being slightly deceitful. As of late, I've had a constant shadow every time I've been alone. I just wanted a moment without Utano following my every step."

"You know he just likes you. You don't have to treat him like a nuisance," the boy responded curtly.

"I'm afraid it must sound cruel, but he is a nuisance. Even if I did find him remotely attractive, he's taken to stalking me. He hardly gives me a moment of peace unless I'm talking with someone else. Often times I can feel his presence close."

The Investigative Journalist rubbed at his jaw as they stopped in front of a series of lockers. "You could just be honest with him. He's just enamored with you because you're his savior."

Soo Yeong offered a smile. "I take it he's already spoken with you then?"

Lachlan gave a halfhearted shrug. "He might have brought it up the other day. Seriously though, what's the harm in just setting him straight? Or better yet, maybe give the guy a chance? He seems earnest enough."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I'm beginning to think there isn't an acceptable alternative," Soo Yeong said as he opened his locker.

A moment elapsed before a letter fell from the locker and landed at the surgeon's feet. He gave a soft sigh as he stooped to collect the parchment.

A few seconds elapsed as he read the contents, before his visible eye narrowed.

Soo Yeong scowled before thrusting the note towards Lachlan. "This is precisely why I want nothing to do with him. Read it for yourself."

Lachlan's gaze flitted across the page of neatly written script carefully.

 _Would it be ok if I took some of your time?_

 _Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?_

 _Would it be ok if I opened my heart?_

 _Would it be ok if I took on the part_

 _Of being your man and showed you a view,_

 _One that only a real man could do?_

 _Would it be ok if I could make you smile?_

 _Would it be ok if I held you awhile?_

 _Would it be ok if I kissed your face?_

 _Would it be ok if I were to replace_

 _All the men in your past that just wouldn't do_

 _And vow to be faithful and always be true?_

 _Would it be all right to look in your eyes?_

 _Would it be all right to never tell lies?_

 _Would it be all right to find a way?_

 _Would it be all right to long for the day_

 _To pull you close and whisper in your ear_

 _And tell you our feelings are nothing to fear?_

 _Would it be ok if I took some of your time?_

 _Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?_

 _To tell you there's nothing I'd rather do_

 _Than spend my whole life loving only you..._

"Wow. He's really serious, isn't he? Lachlan asked.

"It's unhealthy how attached he's become in such a short amount of time." The Plastic Surgeon sighed.

The Journalist frowned slightly. "Well, what do you plan to do?"

Soo Yeong's lips pulled into a tight line. "My plan? I will simply ignore this note altogether. Should I give him any attention, it will likely only serve to add to his unhealthy obsession with me."

"Look, I know you're not interested, but don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? He's probably just not used to expressing himself like this," Lachlan responded.

"Perhaps you're right, but I just don't see any good coming from stringing him along. Romance is the last thing on my mind with our current predicament."

* * *

 **5:25 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Third Floor**

 **Casino**

Tomoko sighed as she gazed up from the poker table and fixated her attention on Seikatsu, who stood several feet away. "Are you here to annoy me? If so, go bother someone else."

"Do you wish to express something that troubles you, Tomoko? Offer a prayer to the Lord? There is no shame in revealing yourself and asking for forgiveness, so long as you truly offer your heart to Temperance and embrace the warmth of the Lord."

A look of surprise mixed with disdain flitted cross the Shogi Player's face. "This may be the most annoying personality I've seen thus far. I certainly don't put much stock in some higher power. Even if there is a god, what kind of benevolent god would allow such atrocities to occur? No, instead of looking to the sky, people should be focused on saving themselves."

"Even in your doubt, you should still look up to them. Man's heart can be corrupt, but our Lord inspires kindness and warmth in others. Think of Jesus's sacrifice for us, and of the crucified thief who was comforted by the presence of Jesus and asked for forgiveness and permission to Heaven. Another thief refused to believe in the power of Jesus, and he was the one cast down from paradise for ignoring his compassion, regrets, and forgiveness."

"Compassion?" Tomoko scoffed as she settled her cards back onto the table. "Where is that compassion now? It's nonexistent."

Seikatsu offered a sympathetic smile. "We cannot begin to understand what the greater plan is. We should just trust that there is one."

The Shogi Player scowled as she stood up. "Greater plan? What greater plan consists of dozens of teenagers lying battered and mutilated beneath a rollercoaster? I want nothing to do with a god like that. You're even more of a fool than I thought."

"I offer my apologies. I didn't mean to upset you. If you do not wish to hear of Lord's word, perhaps you'll let us speak of other matters?" the Tarotologist suggested.

"Have I not made myself perfectly clear already? I have no interest in the affairs of anyone here. The less involved I become, the easier it is when one of you inevitably die," Tomoko responded bluntly.

Seikatsu shook her head softly. "But you're only isolating yourself. Don't you realize that there is strength in numbers?"

A scoff escaped the Shogi Player. "Strength, you say? The closer I allow one of you, the easier it becomes to backstab me. I am playing this game to win. I will not let myself be taken in by false platitudes. Consider this conversation over, I have nothing more to say to you."

"But Tomoko, not everyone is out to g-"

The Tarotologist was suddenly silenced as Tomoko swung left her hand outward, catching the other girl in the jaw. Seikatsu crumpled to the floor as her head bowed low.

Tomoko stood over her with an annoyed expression. "Let that be a lesson to you for not having common sense. I'm sure you will appreciate what I have to say from now on."

Seikatsu's body shifted before she slowly rose to her feet. Her normally grey eyes seemed darker somehow; it was almost like staring into the void. Her expression was unreadable and it sent a shiver down the Shogi Player's spine.

As Tomoko began to take a step backwards, the Tarotologist's hands shot outward before grasping her neck with almost inhuman strength. Without warning, the girl lifted Tomoko off the ground by her neck.

"S-Seikatsu, stop! Dammit, I'm sorry." She choked out. Tomoko kicked the girl's knee as hard as she could manage, and yet it didn't seem to phase the other girl in the slightest.

The Ultimate Tarotologist merely continued to stare at her with a hollow expression as she continued to choke the life out of her.

Tomoko could feel the world around her beginning to spin as her lungs began to ache. However, before oblivion seized her, she felt herself falling before collapsing onto the ground. Her eyes snapped wide open as she took a sharp breath. She quickly snapped her gaze up to see Seikatsu stumbling back a few feet with a horrified expression.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I just can't control Death," she stammered out before she turned and quickly bolted from the room.

The Shogi Player remained on the floor as she rubbed at her throat, her gaze fixated on the Tarotologist as she fled from sight.

The lesson she'd sought to impart had been returned in full.

One thing was for certain: had Seikatsu not changed personalities, it would have been her death that everyone would be investigating.

Her own ignorance had almost been her undoing. She couldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

 **6:10 P.M Day Six**

 **Carnival District**

 **Circus Tent**

The loud sound of carnival music blared throughout the massive tent. Yushikuma could be seen riding around on a unicycle in the center of the ring while juggling knives simultaneously.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you wanted to come, Shiho." Haruto chuckled as he eyed the girl to the left of him.

The Ultimate Runner offered an infectious smile. "Even if I can't see the show, I can still pick up on a lot of stuff. I've got pretty amazing hearing, ya know? Besides, this music is really catchy."

Dolly held Becky up towards the center of the ring. "Bah! I just wish the red reject down there would stab himself in the face with one of those knives. Now _that_ would make for a good show."

The Parental Figure offered the puppet a disapproving look. "I don't think wishing harm on Yushikuma would do anything to help our situation right now."

"S-Sorry. Becky can be really vindictive sometimes," Dolly stammered.

"Vindictive? I ain't freakin' vindictive, meathead! And who said anything about helping our situation? I just thought it would liven the show up," Becky quipped.

Haruto shook his head slightly. "I think it's pretty wild as it is. Yushikuma must have some real coordination."

Shiho pouted slightly. "Hey, can you guys tell me what's going on? Maybe describe it to me?"

"Well, there's this red jackass with a top hat riding around on a fucking unicycle. He's juggling knives too," Becky responded.

"Becky, what have I said about language? There's no reason to use such profanity," Haruto said in a firm manner.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! Seriously, you're a broken damn record. Save your counseling for someone who wants it, dipshit," the puppet responded.

Dolly offered a mortified look before slowly resting a free hand over Becky's mouth. "Sorry about that, Haruto."

A sigh escaped the boy. "There's no reason to apologize. Let's just enjoy the rest of the show. At least tomorrow you'll be able to really appreciate the concert, Shiho."

Shiho offered a bright smile at the mention of it. "Yup! I'm super excited to be there! I can't wait to have my socks knocked off!"

* * *

 **7:45 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Hotel (Room 402)**

"I know it may be overwhelming at first, but if you can simply understand your own parts you can learn the rest of this upon further practice," Sigmund explained.

Madison's gaze flitted away from the sheet music before settling on Sigmund. "May I ask you a question?"

"I believe that in itself counts as a question," the Paralympic Athlete pointed out.

"No, I mean a real question that has nothing to do with this sheet music. I was just sort of curious how you learned to play the harmonica. And I guess I was admittedly curious about how you lost your arm and leg."

Sigmund let out a dry chuckle. "Well, at least you're blunt about it, instead of beating around the bushes. Yes, as you might suspect I wasn't always stuck with only two working limbs. I was unfortunately caught in an earthquake, and was pinned beneath the rubble. My amputations are the result of that."

A moment passed between the pair as the boy seemed to stare off into space. "That's all I wish to discuss about the incident. As for my skills with a Harmonica? I was stuck in the hospital for a very long time, and I had to learn how to do things with the limbs I had. I started by learning how to fold origami with one hand, and eventually moved on to the harmonica. It was an instrument that wasn't hampered by my disabilities. After months of practice, I became quite skilled in my own right."

"Physically speaking, it's impressive what you've been able to accomplish. Your movements are typically as fast as someone with both of their legs, which suggests you must have a great deal of muscle in the rest of your body," the Mathematician mused.

"Well, I won't gloat, but I have pushed my body to its limits. I refuse to be defined by my disabilities."

Maddie, seemingly pleased with the response, nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry if anything I asked made you uncomfortable."

Sigmund shook his head "No, you're quite fine. Believe me, I've received far more blunt and less polite questions in the past. In any case, why don't we return to the reason you're here in the first place?"

"Right, of course. Sometimes my brain starts to wander unless I'm focusing on a math problem. The professor would be frustrated with me," Maddie muttered.

"Professor?"

The Mathematician nodded her head softly. "Yes. I guess you could say Professor O'Gee is my mentor. Without him I would have never been able to learn such advanced college-level mathematics or have articles published in magazines before entering high school."

"I see. This guy sounds pretty special. Though I'm sort of surprised you even attended high school in the first place. It sounds like you could have gone straight into college."

"Yes, but you see, I need a great deal of money. My mother raised me alone, and our family is in a lot of debt. I thought if I got scouted for Hope's Peak, I could secure a job to pay back the Professor and that it would bring an end to our financial problems," Maddie responded. "Though, admittedly, it all feels like a different life. Right now I'm trying my best to act normal and hope I survive."

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete offered her a sympathetic expression. "It's strange, isn't it? I would be lying if I said I wasn't trying to do the same thing. Though in the back of my mind, I can't help but think it's only a matter of time till something horrible happens again."

Maddie frowned slightly. "There are too many variables to account for. I just wish I knew our odds. Not knowing what will happen next is maddening."

"That's why I've chosen to focus on an outlet for the time being," Sigmund said as he waved the sheet music into the air with his gloved hand. "I'd suggest we get back to work."

* * *

 **8:32 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hotel (Room 501)**

A trill of laughter escaped the Love Guru as she opened her door to see a very embarrassed-looking Poet. There was a flush extending from his cheeks down to his neck.

"What's got you so flustered, Utano? Your face resembles a tomato."

"W-Well, it's just that I..." He trailed off as he glanced up and down the hallway.

Churi let the door swing open as she took a step backwards before gesturing with her hand. "Don't just stand there. Please come in."

Utano followed her advice as he quietly strode into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"So what's eating at you, huh? You look really tense."

The Poet followed behind the girl as he fidgeted with his hands. "Well, I-I did it! I finally did it."

"Did what, exactly? Take a deep breath. Maybe that will help." Churi suggested as she eyed the boy curiously.

Utano he took a steadying breath, before patting his cheeks. "I finally mustered the courage to leave a poem for Soo Yeong. I-I couldn't bring myself to hand it to him, but I did leave it in his locker."

The smile slowly faded from the Guru's face. "Utano, don't you think you're coming on a little strong?"

"Strong? Whatever do you mean? I just wanted my beloved to know just how I feel about him. What better way than to pour my heart out onto a page?" the Poet gushed.

"I understand how you feel, but have you ever thought about taking things slower? What if Soo Yeong doesn't feel as strongly about you?" Churi asked.

A look of despair filled the boy's face. "No, that's absurd! I know he loves me, he has to feel the same way. That first day he saved me life and held me against his chest. I knew then that he was the one for me. I'm sure he feels the same way. I just know it."

Churi offered a slightly nervous chuckle. "Well, it does seem like sparks did start to fly for you. Just maybe give him some time and don't crowd him? I'd say let him come to you."

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I just know that once he's had some time to feel my words pouring into him he'll agree we should be together. Maybe we can even sit together tomorrow and watch the concert."

"Just don't get too far ahead of yourself! Love is beautiful, but you don't want to set yourself up for heartache if things go wrong. Even if things don't work out with Soo Yeong there are many different fish in the sea. I'd be more than happy to help if it doesn't work out, " Churi responded.

The Ultimate Poet shook his head frantically. "No, that's not possible. I know that my heart was poured into that poem. I know my words will reach him. I won't let anyone else have him. He is MINE."

Churi's eyes widened marginally. "N-No, Utano, there's no reason to get so worked up. I don't think it's right to say a person belongs to anyone."

A dark gleam filled the Poet's eyes as he eyed her suspiciously. "You like him don't you? You like MY Soo Yeong?!"

"No, it's not like that. I would never come between someone else and who they love," the girl stammered.

Utano laughed nervously as he rested a hand over his face. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to kill you."

The Guru shivered slightly. "Kill me?"

"Churi, I was just making a joke. So long as no one tries to take my darling away, you have nothing to worry about," Utano said with a pleasant smile. "Oh, would you look at the time? I should probably get going. Thank you for the chat!" the boy called out as he waved his hand before moving towards the door.

As it shut the Guru quickly locked it before sliding down to the ground.

 _'He said it was just a joke- that he wasn't serious. But my heart won't stop racing. Soo Yeong needs to know about Utano. He needs to know that he might be dangerous.'_

* * *

 **9:49 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Hotel (Room 411)**

"Blagh! I just can't make my fingers move like that, matey!" the Ultimate Sailor groused.

Kaizoku seemed to stare dejectedly down at the bass strapped around his shoulder. "Ye might have made a mistake in bringing me onto your crew, Naruhiko."

"Hah, nonsense! No reason to fucking sweat it. You're not gonna be a pro overnight. You're too fucking tense, though," the Punk Musician said as he came up behind the other boy.

"Ye really think so?" Kaizoku asked.

A wild grin spread across Naruhiko's face. "Hey, I'm the fucking pro, right? See, you gotten loosen up before you can really get into the swing of things. Here, let me show you."

The Ultimate Punk Musician wrapped his arms around the other boy before gingerly adjusting his hands and fingers. "You're like a damn statue, you gotta relax a bit. If you're all tense it's going to show in your performance." He breathed.

"R-Right," the Sailor responded quietly. "I don't need to be stiff as a board."

Naruhiko grinned as he took the boy's hand before using his fingers to slowly strum the strings.

The room was filled with a low hum from the plucking of the strings.

"Yeah, there we go. See how that sounds? Try that again on your own," the musician said before removing his hand.

A slightly nervous expression flitted to the sailor's face, his fingers tentatively plucked the strings before the same cadence filled the room again. "Ye were right! That didn't sound too bad, did it?"

A smirk spread across Naruhiko's pierced face before he raised his hands to adjust the other boy's shoulders. "Heh, fucking righteous. Now just remember to strum like that and to keep your posture loose so your arms and hands don't cramp up."

Kaizoku slowly adjusted his posture. "So when did you know that music was your passion?"

"Jeez, dude, my folks said I came out of the womb ready to thrash. This is just between you and I, but I even sleep with my guitar. That way I can even jam during my dreams." He grinned. "What about you? When'd you realize you wanted to hit the ocean?"

The Ultimate Sailor offered a fond smile as he gently strummed the strings of the bass. "Well, ye could say that it runs in my blood. My whole family is obsessed with the sea. My father was known as the Ultimate Naval Mechanic, and my wee sister is the Ultimate Marine Biologist. I'm just glad she wasn't among those here with us in the park at the beginning."

Naruhiko whistled as he took a step back. "Wowza! A family of Ultimates, huh? That's pretty fucking sweet! Gotta say my real family is my bandmates. Ever since we started Mirage, we've been through some serious shit together. Boy, am I gonna have a story to tell them when we get out of here."

"You seem so sure we're gonna get out, but what if that's just not in the cards?" Kaizoku asked as his expression soured. "I don't want to think about it, but there's a chance this might be where Davy Jones takes me. This game is like the sea itself; it can be tumultuous and unpredictable."

"Hah, as if! Don't you worry, handsome, Naruhiko motherfucking Mirai isn't about to let that happen! After all, we entered this fucked up park side by side, so we're gonna be leaving the same way!" the rocker exclaimed.

The Ultimate Sailor was struck silent a moment as he regarded the other boy. He slowly loosened his grip on the bass in his hands. "Hey, Naruhiko, might I ask ye a question?"

The Musician offered a shrug before collapsing back onto a nearby couch. "Go for it, man! If it's about tomorrow, you'll be just fine. You just gotta relax and own that shit!"

A chuckle escaped Kaizoku. "No, it's not about that. I was just curious: are you into guys or girls? I'd seen you with Kanade so I kind of assumed you were straight."

"Guys, girls, heck I'd probably be into anything in between. You wouldn't believe how close it makes a band when all its members are lying buck naked after a big show. Just letting the music take over you and just fucking till dawn. It's a pretty awesome life." The musician chuckled. "Kanade sure is a freaking babe, but I'm not sure I'm the kind of guy she'd want to bring home to her parents. Heh, she probably needs a nice dude like Laris. I mean that dude is a fucking perfect ten, shame he seems to be such a tight ass. Then there's Chloe and Tiana. Fuck me, dude, even if we're in a shit situation least we have something nice to look at."

A gut busting laugh escaped Kaizoku. "Jeez, I never expected you to be so brutally honest. I'm not used to meeting people as open-minded as you. Most people assume you're either gay or straight, so you end being an outcast in either camp. I'm sort of surprised you didn't mention Soo Yeong, Seikatsu, or Lachlan. I mean, they're all incredibly good looking. Heck, Maddie is adorable herself, and Tomoko herself isn't bad on the eyes. She's just an ice queen."

"Eh, fuck what other people think. Who gives a shit who you're sleeping with? In my opinion, you do what you want, and leave people the fuck alone otherwise." The musician chuckled. "You're right about all of them. Soo Yeong just sort of creeps me out. Like, he sort of reminds me of a doll or something. I mean, he's too fucking hot. That being said, I wouldn't say no if the option presented itself. Heh, you know who's really fucking cute though? Shiho. I mean, did you see the pair on her? Shame that it looks like our man Laris has already called dibs. The bro code says I can't fuck with that."

"Bro code?" Kaizoku questioned before suppressing a snort.

"Yup! It means you don't fuck with someone who's already involved with someone else. You wouldn't want someone fucking with your girl or guy so you gotta show the same courtesy, right?"

The Sailor nodded in agreement as he scratched at his cheek. "Heh, you really are a handful, Naruhiko. You ever thought about settling on one person?"

"Yeah, of course. But shit, who goes into life knowing everything they want, am I right? You gotta taste all life has to offer before making a big decision like that. So what's with the twenty questions? You falling for me?" Naruhiko asked with a grin.

"Argh, don't be getting ahead of yourself. We're here to practice music and that's all," Kaizoku muttered.

A smirk spread across the musician's face. "HAHAHA! Is it just me or are you blushing?"

The Ultimate Sailor shook his head. "J-Just shut up already."

Before Naruhiko could respond, a chiming sound echoed through the Hotel and throughout the park itself.

 ** _*DING DONG*_**

 ** _"AHEM! This is your friendly neighborhood Kurokuma speaking! I hope you fucksticks have been enjoying lazing around. Please, you're making me and the others fall asleep. Just fucking kill someone already! Tomorrow is the last day for fucking around. If we don't get a stiff outta ya tomorrow, then you can expect a motive the following day. You better not leave me waiting that long, or I'll really make you fuckers sweat!"_**

The bear's obnoxious chuckles echoed for several seconds before silence prevailed once more.

"Hm… that doesn't seem to bode well. Ye sure this concert tomorrow is a good idea?" Kaizoku asked.

The Ultimate Punk Musician scratched at the scruff on his chin. "Relax, Zoku. Even the turd said the next motive wouldn't drop till after tomorrow, right? There's no reason to panic. Why don't you get some sleep, and we'll hammer out a quick session before the show tomorrow?"

A sliver of a smile crossed the Sailor's lips. "All right. I guess the show has to go on, right?"

"Right you are. No way a fucking bear is gonna ruin our show." Naruhiko grinned wildly.

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Well there we go! Another chapter is officially wrapped up. How long will this era of peace last? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Sources:**

 **Blitzkrieg Bop- Ramones**

 **Poem Author: Ryan Stiltz- (Would it be ok)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **BouncingFish**

 _ **Well I can't thank you or El Torro enough. I really think you guys are helping making these chapters shine.**_

 **doomqwer**

 _ **What's crazier than a normal Nagito? A cloned despair Nagito! Pupupu**_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _ **Phew it can be tiring to try and find new combinations I haven't done yet. Though I'm pretty pleased with the results.**_

 **PettyPunk**

 _ **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter Petty! I appreciate your feedback by the way! =)**_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _ **I'm curious what your prediction list would hold for everyone here.**_

 **Blazerxz**

 _ **Yeah it was finally time for the Nagito clone to show up on the scene and this seemed like a perfect setting for him.**_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _ **Yup we're slowly chugging towards the next motive. Though I have been enjoying these smaller moments between characters.**_

 **DanganMachin**

 _ **Uh I don't think it's really a mystery at this point.**_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _ **He's everywhere!**_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _ **It's time for the madness to soon arrive.**_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _ **Hey you know anything is possible at this point ;)**_

 **Cinderfall201**

 _ **Lol I think people would have destroyed me if I had some sort of twist like that.**_

 **Fee5H**

 _ **Well of course he had to make a return and what better time than this? :D**_

 **Hail2U**

 _ **Looking forward to seeing the stats for this chapter haha.**_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _ **You're very welcome. I love Tiana as a character because she's such a subversion of what one might expect.**_

 **SootyThunder**

 _ **I could imagine him being confused if he saw him for himself.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Anarchy: Act Two

**Chapter 12: Anarchy: Act Two**

 **10:45 P.M Day Six**

 **Resort District**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Parental Figure sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard in front of the hotel.

He stared off in the distance at the skyline of the park that was dotted by numerous attractions. It was an unusually chilly August night.

Thinking he was entirely alone, he began to softly sing a familiar song. His voice was soothing and held a warm, lilting tone.

 _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She could be a true love of mine_

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt_

 _Parsley sage, rosemary, and thyme_

 _Without no seams nor needlework_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine_

 _Tell her to find me an acre of land_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Between the salt water and the sea strand_

 _"She could be a true love of mine"_

 _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather_

 _Parsley sage rosemary and thyme_

 _And gather it all in a bunch of heather_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine_

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _"She could be a true love of mine"_

The boy nearly fell back into the fountain as he registered a distinctly feminine voice behind him.

"I had no idea that you had such a beautiful voice, Haruto."

Haruto suddenly bolted to his feet as a look of embarrassment and mortification colored his face. He turned to see Tiana standing several feet away with a stunned expression.

"Oh, that? It was nothing, Miss Blake. I should really leave the singing to the professionals," the boy responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The blonde eyed him curiously a moment before approaching him and grasping his fidgeting hand. "We're back to Miss Blake again? I told you that Tiana is just fine; I'd prefer to hear you say my name."

The Parental Figure seemed to tense at the contact, his words spilling out in a stammer. "T-Tiana it is, then."

The Ultimate Dominatrix gingerly squeezed his hand. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? I can tell I make you terribly uncomfortable. I'm sorry for that."

"How did you...?" Haruto trailed off as he regarded with a baffled expression.

"My brother says it's because I'm empathic. I just notice things that some people miss. You don't hesitate to show affection in a platonic way, but anything that could be seen out of a platonic light causes you to freeze up. I'm sorry for causing you any distress," she said as she released his hand, only for the boy to instinctively grasp her hand in return.

Haruto shook his head as his gaze seemed clouded. "Tiana, you have nothing to apologize for. It's just that I have a lot baggage, especially when it comes to romance."

The blonde offered a sympathetic expression. "Haruto, everyone carries their own baggage. You don't have to shoulder it on your own. If you feel like talking about it, I'm right here."

The Parental Figure stared at their interlaced hands as he guided her wordlessly back to the edge of the fountain.

As the blue-haired boy settled down, he took a short breath. "I don't say this to sound arrogant, but it's just the way of things. I'm not unfamiliar with receiving attention from girls. I know it probably sounds ridiculous but, like with that song, I want to believe that there is someone for everyone. I've rejected confessions in the past from people who I felt were shallow."

"Haruto, there's nothing wrong with being honest about your feelings. It might sting, but it's better to tell someone the truth than string them along. I've had more people than I can count that didn't appreciate boundaries."

"Boundaries? Yeah, I guess you could say I had the same problem," the boy admitted. "There was this girl named Tsuko. I always knew she was troubled, though I had no idea how disturbed she truly was. After multiple rejected confessions, she began to stalk me. I started to notice my belongings would go missing; things like my toothbrush."

Tiana raised her free hand to her mouth. "My god, she was breaking into your home?"

The boy nodded his head softly. "I eventually reported her to the police, but a couple missing effects weren't enough to incriminate her - not without any solid evidence. I-I don't feel like getting into all of it tonight, so I'll just say that everything that happened with her left me with PTSD. I can comfort anyone in a platonic manner, as you said. It's all I can do to not shake right now," he admitted as he stared down at their joined hands. "I swear it's not you, Tiana. I-I actually enjoy your company quite a lot. I just have a lot to work through."

Tiana tentatively squeezed his hand. "It's not a race, Haruto. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something between us. The way you are with Anna is amazing. I feel like I just nag her, but you know how to balance being firm and gentle at the same time. You're also our moral compass. No matter what's happened, I know I can count on you to make the right decision."

Heat rushed to the boy's face as he shook his head. "I-I wouldn't go that far. If you're down here, does that mean Annabelle is already asleep?"

A tiny smile tugged at the young woman's face as she slowly rose to her feet, never breaking her handhold in the process.

"Well, that was why I came down here in the first place. I think Naruhiko let her have too many sodas earlier when she was sitting in for their band practice. She was practically bouncing off the walls. I finally managed to get her to take a shower, but she insisted on telling you goodnight."

"She's a little firecracker, isn't she?" Haruto laughed as he followed the girl's example and stood up. "I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting. It's already late enough."

"I imagine her moms have their hands full at all times," Tiana replied.

She eyed the boy next to her as they walked towards the entrance of the hotel. "Haruto, can I ask you something? With such a beautiful voice, why didn't you join Naruhiko's band?"

The boy offered a sheepish, almost embarrassed expression. "I just wouldn't be the right fit. I'm only good at singing slow and calm songs. I would crash and burn if I had to do something fast and loud. Besides, I don't think my voice would blend very well with Naruhiko's."

Tiana allowed for a tiny smile. "Fine, have it your way. It can be our secret. Haruto, how are you feeling now?"

"Heh. Well, I feel a little bit better after getting some of that off my chest. Why do you ask?"

The Dominatrix regarded the boy's hold on her hand before shaking her head. A smile spread across her face. "Never mind; it's not important. If you feel like you ever need to talk again, please don't hesitate. I enjoy our time together."

"As do I, and thank you for being so understanding."

A trill of laughter escaped the blonde. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm just glad you told me."

* * *

 **11:51 A.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

The Ultimate Punk Musician whistled in approval as he gazed between the ragtag band.

Each of them wore matching white leather jackets that were much like his own with black leather pants. Emblazoned on the back of each jacket was the word Murai. Even Annabelle sat with an eager expression atop a nearby amp, kicking her legs. She had a tiny jacket on as well. "Hell fucking yeah. You all look like a million fucking bucks. How's everyone feeling? Zoku, my man, are you feeling better about shredding today?"

The Sailor rolled his shoulders as he held on to the bass carefully. "Aye, quite a bit, lad. I think I got me placement memorized. Just got to keep myself from stiffening like a plank," Kaizoku said as he intently watched his hand and slowly practiced positioning his fingers.

Naruhiko nodded his head vigorously. "Hell yeah! That's what I wanted to hear. Just remember, ya gotta keep loose and do what I showed you last night," he said as his gaze flitted around the rest of the group. "How's everyone else feeling? You ready to tear this place to the ground?!"

Maddie tentatively raised her hand. "I-I don't know how well I can tear anything down with a triangle. It just doesn't seem mathematically possible. It would require far more decibels than something like this could produce."

Sigmund, who stood next to a nearby amp, had to stifle a laugh. "Maddie, I think you'll just be fine. I don't think he was being serious," he said before eying Kaizoku with a curious expression. "I guess she and I weren't the only ones working late last night. You seem a lot more comfortable this morning."

A hint of blush started to spread across his face, before Kaizoku gave a hasty nod. "O-oh yeah mate, I'm glad to have the extra practice, cause I was rubbish beforehand. We also took some time to just chat. That helped take the edge off."

"AWW! No one has taught me anything! I wanna be part of the band, too!" Annabelle whined as she folded her arms.

A tiny smile pulled at Kanade's lips as she set her drumsticks down. "Annabelle, that's simply not true. You're our manager, right? A band can't function without having someone like that."

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator stuck her bottom lip out. "But all I did was a bunch of chores! I wanna learn how to play, just like Captain Zoku!" she exclaimed as she offered the Sailor an infectious grin.

Kaizoku returned the smile as he walked up to the amp the young girl was sitting on. "I'm sorry ya got left out of music, but the chores really helped us out, Lass." He placed a hand on top of her head and lightly messed with her hair. "And you can hold the Captain to his word that you'll be up there with us next time."

Stars seemed to sparkle in the girl's eyes as she lifted her chin slightly. "Really? You mean that? Can I get a wicked tattoo like Naruhiko? You've got tattoos, right, Captain?"

Naruhiko snorted as he picked up his guitar before strumming it. "Zoku, I'm gonna leave you to sort that shit out. You know how mom and dad would respond to that. "

"I believe the chances of them getting upset are unequivocally one hundred percent," the Mathematician responded. "I would advise against it."

Annabelle raised a tiny finger to her lips before winking. "It's okay, right? They can't get mad if they don't find out, right, Captain?"

Kaizoku let out a laugh as he looked back to Annabelle. "Lass, you're just trying to get me on the wrong end of the maiden's lash." The Sailor began running his fingers through his beard in thought. "I'll just tell ya what me own pa told me. 'If you're getting a tattoo, runt, it better be something you're proud to show off forever!' So, Lass, I say hold off until you find one that's perfect for you," he exclaimed with a thumbs up.

A giggle escaped the child as she offered a thumbs up in return. "Kay, I'll pick out the coolest tattoo I can. Maybe then I can officially join your crew!"

Sigmund whistled lowly as he cleaned at his harmonica. "I bet you're a handful for your moms, aren't you?"

Annabelle offered an impish smile. "Maybe just a little bit."

Kanade cleared her throat before gesturing at the elevator that was currently descending. "Sorry, everyone. I don't mean to interrupt, but it looks like it's about that time."

"Is it really already noon?" Maddison stammered slightly.

"Hey, relax, chick! Don't think about them. Just focus on doing your thing, and we'll knock their damn socks off," Naruhiko chuckled as he shared a grin with the Sailor. "You ready to fucking shred, Zoku?!"

"Haha, I suppose as much as I can be." The pirate looked back to the investigator. "Come on, Lass, ya may not be playing with us yet, but you should still there with us as we arrive, manager."

Annabelle offered a victorious peace sign along with a toothy smile. "Ohoho, of course I will be, Captain! There's nowhere your manager would rather be!"

* * *

 **12:23 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

"Hope you motherfuckers have enjoyed what you've heard so far. Normally the setlist would be longer, but most of us here are still green. Now, I want you to give us some love as we bring this to a close with an old favorite of mine. This is Welcome to Paradise by Green Day! Let's fucking do this!" Naruhiko howled as he strummed his guitar before leaning into the microphone.

 _"Dear mother_

 _Can you hear me whining?_

 _It's been three whole weeks_

 _Since I left your home_

 _This sudden fear has left me trembling_

 _'Cause now it seems that I_

 _Am out there on my own_

 _And I'm feeling so alone_

 _Pay attention to the cracked streets_

 _And the broken homes_

 _Some call it slums_

 _Some call it nice_

 _I want to take you through_

 _A wasteland I like to call my home_

 _Welcome to paradise_

 _A gunshot rings out at the station_

 _Another urchin snaps and_

 _Left dead on his own_

 _It makes me wonder why I'm still here_

 _For some strange reason it's now_

 _Feeling like my home_

 _And I'm never gonna go_

 _Pay attention to the cracked streets_

 _And the broken homes_

 _Some call it slums_

 _Some call it nice_

 _I want to take you through_

 _A wasteland I like to call my home_

 _Welcome to paradise_

 _Dear mother_

 _Can you hear me laughing?_

 _It's been six whole months since that_

 _I have left your home_

 _It makes me wonder why I'm still here_

 _For some strange reason it's now_

 _Feeling like my home_

 _And I'm never gonna go_

 _Pay attention to the cracked streets_

 _And the broken homes_

 _Some call it slums_

 _Some call it nice_

 _I want to take you through_

 _A wasteland I like to call my home_

 _Welcome to paradise_

 _Paradise"_

As the song ended, the lobby erupted with applause.

Shirokuma sat in the midst of the lobby as he clapped his paws enthusiastically. "Ohoho, that was excellent!"

Even Tomoko, who was normally indifferent, offered a muted applause from the couch she lay slumped in. "That was far better than the train wreck I anticipated."

"What are you talking about?! That was super cool!" Annabelle said as she pumped her fist in the air. "I can't wait till I learn how to play so I can play next time."

Haruto traded a small glance with Tiana before winking. "Well, I'm sure you'll blow our socks off next time. I mean, you've got plenty of experts to learn from."

"Yes, I'm sure Kaizoku wouldn't mind helping one of his crew members." Tiana chuckled lightly.

"Yarr. As I said before, Lass, we'll have you ready to go before the next show!" Kaizoku said as he smiled at the petite girl.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

Any further revelry was interrupted by a loud chiming sound that echoed through the lobby, followed by Kurokuma's voice. _**"Alright, I've had it up to here with you punks. This isn't a summer retreat, this is a killing game! I've marked a location on your phones. I'll see you brats there at 4 P.M sharp! Don't be late, or there will be hell to pay!"**_

Sigmund frowned as he tucked his harmonica away. "What is he up to now? Didn't he say we had till tomorrow before the next motive?"

The white-toned bear frowned as he rested a paw against his chin. "Big brother does have a bad temper. He might have changed his mind."

"That's just fucking great. So much for basking in the glow of a fucking awesome show!" Naruhiko roared as he kicked over a chair before resting his guitar near an amp.

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon offered a trouble expression as he eyed Shirokuma. "I don't suppose you have any idea what your brother has in store for us."

"O-Oh, I'm afraid not. We all tend to operate pretty much on our own unless big brother puts his foot down."

Churi offered a bright smile as she gazed around the room. "Hey, guys, we shouldn't assume the worst. Maybe this has nothing to do with a motive."

"Do you actually listen to yourself speak?" Lachlan asked as he shook his head. "Whoever is behind this is tired of watching us cooperate. Chances are they want to see us squirm."

The Ultimate Composer clutched her drumsticks against her chest. "Perhaps that's true, but what happened with Patrick and Otto doesn't have to happen again. We don't have to let anyone else die."

"Yeah, I'm not about to let some dirty secret cause me to hurt someone!" Shiho said defiantly.

Madison shook her head. "It's highly unlikely they will use the same tactic. Odds are we will be faced with an entirely different variable."

"W-Wait, you're saying it could be something just as bad, if not worse?" Utano asked with a horrified expression.

"DUH! How fucking dumb are you anyways? Did you think this game was gonna magically get easier? Sheesh! You should clear out some of those haikus and make room for some common damn sense," Dolly said as she held Becky up.

The Poet shook his head before planting his hand over his ears. "No, just shut up! No one has to die. We're going to find a way out of this nightmare."

"You think that ignoring what lies in front of you will make the situation better? Like the Tower, our situation is concrete. You need to acknowledge the grave and severe truth of the matter about this place. Nothing good comes from repressing or denying the inevitable. If this is a motive, one of us will certainly join the dead," Seikatsu said in a low, methodical voice.

Chloe sighed as she adjusted her top before rising to her feet. "A bit wordy, but she raises an excellent point. Try as we might, it's only a matter of time till someone cracks. I'd suggest you all mentally prepare yourselves for the inevitable."

Laris pressed her lips into a fine line as she regarded the somber demeanor that had settled over the room. "Whether it is fruitless or not, I will not gladly surrender to some predetermined fate. Not when there's so much at stake. I'll press forward until my dying breath."

The Sailor offered a grin along with a thumbs up. "Right behind you, Captain. Not about to let a stuffed bear control our lives."

* * *

 **4:01 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

The group of survivors found themselves standing in a large enclosed area before what appeared to be a labyrinth. Large splotches of paint littered the entrance leading into the winding labyrinth, and a collection of protective gear and paintball guns were mounted across the lobby of the building.

"I think this building was boarded up just yesterday. Seems like someone has been busy," Sigmund mused as he leaned against his crutch.

Haruto rested a hand on his chin. "But what purpose could Kurokuma have for summoning us here?"

A loud snort could be heard before Kurokuma waddled out of the labyrinth. He was garbed in protective gear and wielding a paintball gun. _**"Heh. You fuckers have questions, I've got answers."**_

Tiana lifted her chin up before staring darkly at the bear. "For starters, you can explain what this is all about. I thought you said we had until tomorrow before your next motive."

"Yarr. She raises a good point. Does your word mean so little?" Kaizoku asked.

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH,"**_ the bear yelled as he fired several paintballs past the Sailor's head. _**"Enough of your bitching. I'm tired of watching you losers hold hands and talk about the power of friendship. Don't even get me started on the music. I think a little despair is well past due."**_

Laris offered a baleful stare. "What manner of devilry do you have planned for us? I demand you tell us now right now!"

The bear cracked a wide grin before giving a mock curtsy. _**"As you wish, your highness. You all know by now that, here at Kuma Kuma Land, we Kumas enjoy our games. So, what's more fun than getting you all involved? I call this the paintball motive!"**_

"Paintball motive? That doesn't sound so bad. It actually sounds like it might be a lot of fun!" Annabelle exclaimed.

Churi allowed for a relieved sigh. "Yeah. Compared to that last one, this doesn't sound bad at all. How can a game of paintball be that dangerous?"

Lachlan crossed his arms as his brow furrowed. "Don't be so quick to dismiss this. There's no way he called us here just to play a normal game of paintball."

 _ **"Aww. Someone doesn't have much faith in me, do they? The game itself is totally safe! I mean, you might get a few bruises or welts, but nothing that won't heal."**_ Kurokuma laughed.

The Ultimate Shogi Player frowned. "I have far better things to do than partake in such senseless activities. You'll find your amusement elsewhere."

Soo Yeong offered a soft nod in agreement. "Yes, I also have no desire to participate. I'd rather not sully these clothes."

Kurokuma's eye twitched. _**"That's just too bad for you sad saps then, because we require participation here at Kuma Kuma Land! You'll play or pay."**_

Most of the room seemed to darken at the bear's announcement.

Everyone except Seikatsu.

"What's with all the frowny faces? Now's not the time to be sad, now's the time to have some fun! Things can't stay sad all the time; life is boring that way! Come on, let's make the most of this and burn bright like the Sun!"

Dolly held up Becky, who immediately offered a haughty look. "What's with you, huh? How old are you, five?"

"Hmph! It doesn't matter how old I am. I just want you all to be as bright as the Sun! No more being glum, okay?"

"Ah hell yeah! Paintball is fucking awesome! There's no better way to blow off some steam, too!" Naruhiko exclaimed.

Shiho pumped her fist into the air. "He's right, we'll tackle this head on. It's like Annabelle said: it's just a game of paintball. So how bad could it be?"

A wide, malicious grin spread across Kurokuma's face. _**"Yuk yuk yuk. I'm glad you asked, mole girl! You see, while it's true it's a normal paintball game, the stakes will be dreadfully high."**_

Chloe raised a slender brow. "So what's the twist? Just spit it out already."

 _ **"Eager, are we? It's pretty simple. You'll all be split into three teams. Your objective will be to eliminate players by hitting them in what would be considered a vital area. Each of the suits have sensors that track vital or non-vital wounds. When you've been eliminated, your gear will let out an alert. Your goal is to eliminate the other two teams."**_

"What exactly happens to the two losing teams?" Kanade asked with a worried expression.

Kurokuma stifled a giggle. _**"That's the fun part. Each of your groups will have to put one person on the chopping block. Maybe you choose the person who served as deadweight, or maybe you take the opportunity to off the person you don't like. Either way, those two unlucky saps will be forced into a death game."**_

Maddie fidgeted with the glasses tucked in her pocket. "So, statistically speaking, thirty-three percent of those among us will be safe while the other sixty-six percent are at risk of death."

"N-No way. That's insane! There has to be a better choice than that!" Utano stammered pitifully.

"Don't you worry, fuckface. If you're not feeling confident in winning against another team, homicide is still an option. Kill someone before the game is complete and the motive will be negated!"

"Ridiculous. Even if one of us were to consider murder, how in the world could we possibly pull that off in a game of paintball?" Tomoko questioned.

The bear gestured over his shoulder. "What, you think that labyrinth behind me is just for show? There are three different entrances, one for each team. The lighting inside isn't that great and it's filled with numerous twists and turns. Oh, did I mention it's also littered with real weapons that will hurt more than paintballs?"

"Hey, Mister Kurokuma, sir, what if we all decide to just not shoot anyone? Then no one can win or lose, right?" Annabelle asked as she raised her hand.

 _ **"Bahaha! I like your spunk, kiddo, but I wouldn't leave this to chance. You'll all enter different sections of the labyrinth. At first, all the passages will be closed off until I officially begin the game. From that point on, you all will have ninety minutes to finish the game or kill someone. Otherwise, I'll subject you all to a death game!"**_

"You've gotta be joking! All of those options sound dreadful. How do we even determine what group we're in?" Churi asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

A dark chuckle escaped the bear. _**"Whelp, admittedly, I thought about assigning groups, but what's more despair-inducing than watching you all clamor about as desperation sets in?"**_

"You're hoping to introduce chaos before the game even begins by forcing us to pick the teams. You hope it will turn us against one another," Lachlan pointed out.

The Ultimate Fashion Designer sighed. "As despicable as it is, I can't deny it's a brilliant tactic. By not choosing someone, we're effectively treating anyone outside of our team as an adversary."

Tiana cracked the air with her crop. "Enough! The last thing we need to do is give any of this any thought. We're not enemies. The true person behind our misfortune is the one pulling the strings. There is no reason to let pettiness come between us."

Haruto felt his lips twitch slightly as he nodded in agreement. "Tiana is absolutely right. We don't have any control over being stuck in this game, so let's just try our best to avoid getting caught amidst any drama."

"That's really easy to say for someone who's got friends. Tch, do you really think that makes someone like Dolls here feel any better? We know we'll be the fat kid on the playground who's last to get picked. Save your speech for someone who cares, meathead," Becky responded through Dolly's aid.

 _ **"BAHAHA! Now that's more like it. You've got a choice between the red, blue, and yellow teams. Time to pick your teams, and feel free to squabble beforehand. I enjoy some juicy drama. Oh, and make it quick, you've only got five minutes. When you're all done, head inside. I'll be waiting."**_ Kurokuma howled in laughter as he waddled back towards the entrance of the labyrinth.

* * *

 **4:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze (Red Entrance)**

Annabelle practically bounced on her feet as she adjusted her red jersey. "Come on, you guys, we've gotta pick a really cool name!"

"Anna, remember this isn't just a game. The stakes are extremely high," Tiana responded as she affectionately tousled the girl's hair.

"I know that, Tia, but I don't wanna think about all of that junk! Come on, can't we have some sort of team name? Please?"

A faint chuckle escaped the Parental Figure as he pulled his helmet over his head. "A name, huh? How about the APS?"

Shiho tilted her head the side curiously as she strained to keep her jersey from riding up. "What's that supposed to stand for? The Awesome Person Squad?"

"Hah, I was thinking the Annabelle Protection Squad, actually." Haruto chuckled softly.

Kaizoku offered a wide grin as he scratched at the hair on his chin. "Yarr, I think I like that sound of that, matey. Let us do our best as a crew."

The Ultimate Knight offered a somber expression as she adjusted the jersey awkwardly across her armor. "I swear upon my honor as a knight of Novoselic that I will do my best. Though, I think it may be wise that we prepare ourselves for the worst case scenario, as to avoid any harm or undo stress. Allow me to volunteer, should we fail."

Annabelle blinked before she inched closer before grasping the Knight's tunic. "Hey, don't be jumping the gun, 'kay? Nothing like that is gonna happen."

Laris offered a tender expression as she raised a gauntlet to rest on the girl's cheek. "I'm not admitting defeat, M'lady. I just think it's important to have a plan in case things go wrong. As a knight, my job should be to protect others."

The Sailor frowned slightly as he took a stride forward. "Then defend them, and let a man with bloodied hands redeem himself."

"Guys, let's not assume the worst, alright?! We shouldn't be volunteering for something that horrible before we even start!" Shiho exclaimed.

Tiana offered a stern expression. "Shiho is right. We should be discussing our plan instead of who to sacrifice."

Haruto gripped at his jersey. "Of course, if we were to throw the game, it would mean one less person who would have to face a death game. If it comes to that, I would volunteer as well."

Laris planted her sword against the wall before shaking her head. "Absolutely not. Not only does Annabelle need you, but also everyone else M'lord."

"Yarr, and ye believe you're not needed, Captain? Don't be so quick to throw yourself overboard," Kaizoku responded. "As I said, I've done things I'm not proud of. If I end being the chosen one, it would give me comfort in knowing I could choose that fate."

"Lord Dokuro, you're not the only one with blood on his hands. If you wish to redeem yourself, then protect them. You deserve that chance more than I do."

"That be kind of you, Captain Nevermind, but something tells me a lot more innocent people rest on your shoulders than mine."

"So that means you can just throw yourself to the wolves, then? I didn't ask for that responsibility. No one should look to me as a protector. Please reconsider; I'm begging you."

"Nobody asks to be born, Captain, and there isn't much one gets from complaining about the cards we're dealt. I've been lucky, and have had it pretty easy in life, so let me do my part and pick up the slack if it comes to it. Just don't let the wee lass watch, should that be my fate."

"STOP! J-Just stop!" Annabelle cried. Her little arms trembled as she clutched the paintball gun against her chest. "No one's gonna die! I don't care what that bear says. If worse comes to worst, we'll survive his stupid death game."

Tiana rested a hand against her hip. "Anna's right. When you think about it, we all survived something like that just to get to this horrid place. If that's what it takes, we'll do the same again. However, I won't tolerate such depressing talk. That's what Kurokuma probably wants anyway."

The Ultimate Parental Figure found himself staring at Tiana fondly for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, she makes a good point. No one said it would be easy, but there's no sense in throwing in the towel, right? We need to come up with a good strategy though."

"Huzzah! We'll just pounce 'em and put 'em on the run! They'll never see Shiho coming. Heh, though I guess I won't see them coming either," Shiho said as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"A head-on assault may not be the wisest course. We don't know enough about what to expect in there. What say ye, Captain?" Kaizoku asked as he eyed the Knight.

Laris took a measured breath before looking between the group. "I know this might not be the most glorified tactic. My suggestion is simple: we avoid traversing deep into the labyrinth, set up a perimeter, and let the others make the first move. If we can let them fight one another, we can be at full strength when they reach our side."

"WOAH! You're like an expert on tactics, aren't you?!" Annabelle asked with stars in her eyes as she stared up at Laris.

"I-I wouldn't go that far, M'lady. It's just typical for someone in my position to receive military training. If everyone is agreeable, we can discuss formations once we get inside."

* * *

 **4:15 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze (Blue Entrance)**

Tomoko's gaze flitted around the small group that was huddled together. "Listen to me very carefully: I selected you all for a very specific reason. So long as you follow my instructions, I can guarantee our success."

"I don't recall putting you in charge. Why the hell should we listen to you, anyways?" the Journalist questioned.

"Because games of strategy are my domain. Look, if we fail to succeed, I realize my chances of avoiding nomination for the death game are incredibly slim. Thus, while I have no attachment to any of you, failure is not an option. If you wish to avoid having your head on the chopping block in the first place, you'll do as I say."

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon sighed as he neatly folded his lab coat before reaching for his jersey. "While I find your demeanor lacking, I can't deny that you make for a logical leader."

"I'll second that notion. I have to admit, I am intrigued why you selected each of us," Sigmund mused as he propped against his crutch.

The Ultimate Mathematician offered a hesitant nod. "Y-Yes, I was kind of expecting to not get picked. I'm quite used to being in that position."

Chloe had removed her expensive coat, only to sport a simple black tank top that was covered by her blue jersey. She stared down at her nails with a somewhat bored expression. "I suspect she wants to use your mind rather than your body to give us an edge."

The Shogi Player allowed a slightly bemused expression. "Leave it to you to put that together. I picked you all with a purpose in mind. Chloe, you and Sigmund will serve as our frontal force. It will be your job to apply pressure. Lachlan, you will serve as our scout to track enemy movement. Soo Yeong, you will serve as our medic, should someone resort to using real weapons in the labyrinth. Maddie and I will serve as a rear guard and will use her mind for mathematics to lay traps."

"It sounds like you're proposing we divide our forces. Do you really think that's a wise idea?" Lachlan asked.

"Yes. While we may have less overwhelming force, we will rely instead on flanking our opponents and dividing them. If we leave our forces in one place, it may give us more strength, but it also places a single target on us. If we're overrun, we'd be eliminated instantly. So long as even one of us survives and is the last standing, that is the most important fact. That is the reason why I approached you, Chloe. Should we be pushed to the brink, I have the sense you'll be able to manage on your own."

The Fashion Designer offered a slight smirk. "So you don't like me, but even you realize a bad situation when you see it. Fine. If things go downhill, I assure you no one will be able to lay a hand on me."

Soo Yeong raised a slender brow. "You truly enjoy remaining an enigma, don't you, Miss Bellemort?"

A trill of laughter escaped the girl before she blew him a kiss. "Now, handsome, I can't give up all my secrets, can I? A girl has to leave a little to the imagination."

The Surgeon offered a slightly bemused expression as the slightest tint of pink dusted his pale complexion. "As you wish, then. I certainly won't complain about having an advantage."

The Investigative Journalist rolled his eyes. "Since no one is complaining, I guess your plan is as good as any. What do we make of the other teams?"

Sigmund adjusted his gun awkwardly. "Honestly, the red team seems like our greatest concern. I doubt they'll play recklessly. If it comes down to the wire, we should bank on them being the ones to worry about. Unfortunately, my expectations of the yellow team aren't high."

"You believe their odds of cooperation are low?" Maddie questioned as she eyed the Athlete.

"Not so much that, but rather they are comprised of people who weren't picked- most of whom aren't physically inclined or are extremely timid. I doubt Churi, Dolly, Utano, or Kanade will pose much of a threat. Naruhiko is more bold, but he's not exactly a rocket scientist. He's more likely to strike us head on. I suspect if we take him out, the rest will fall apart in a matter of moments. Honestly, I think Seikatsu is the only wild card," Sigmund mused.

Tomoko's brow furrowed together. "Whatever happens, do not underestimate that girl. She's not to be taken lightly. With that many personalities, there's no telling what we may be dealing with."

Chloe raised a brow curiously. "You almost sound unnerved. Did something happen?"

"Don't worry about it, just get ready to move. We're almost out of time," the Shogi Player responded curtly.

* * *

 **4:16 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze (Yellow Entrance)**

"Tch. I can't believe I'm stuck with you morons! Sheesh, talk about being the fat kid on the playground," Becky groused before Dolly covered her mouth to shush her. "P-Please don't take her words to heart. She's just upset that no one picked us."

Kanade bowed her head low. "They probably saw all of us as burdens. I guess I can't blame them, I wouldn't have picked me either."

Naruhiko let out a howl of laughter. "What's with all this whining shit?! We're gonna rock this fucking thing. Naruhiko Motherfucking Murai won't let you down."

The Ultimate Love Guru's face seemed to light up. "So does that mean you have a plan? A way for us to win?"

"Hah, of course I do!" the boy said as he thumbed his chest. "They're gonna be all sneaky and try to lay traps, but we aren't gonna give them the chance. We'll hit the ground running and we thrash 'em before they know what happens!"

Utano bit the inside of his cheek. "But what if they're expecting that? Besides, I'm not sure I even want to play this game. I don't want anything to happen to my friends."

"It's all right, everyone. There is nothing to fear should we win or lose. I gladly volunteer my life should it come to that. If it prevents any of you from being hurt, I'll make the sacrifice - as a hanged woman should - to preserve others. I won't… let… others suffer… instead of me," Seikatsu responded.

"Hey, knock that shit off!" Naruhiko said as he cracked his neck. "We're not gonna give that crap any thought, because we're gonna win this. Just follow my lead and we'll come out on top."

The Ventriloquist frowned. "But most of us aren't athletic. What kind of chance do we have?"

The Ultimate Composer bowed her head as she gently rubbed at her forearm. "She's right. I mean, we're the ones no one else wanted. It all just feels so hopeless."

"Don't get down, you guys! I mean, the groups could only pick six people, so I don't think anyone meant it as a slight. Besides, Naruhiko hasn't given us a reason to not count on him, right? So, let's go out and do our best!" Churi exclaimed as she thrust her hand into the air.

The Musician offered a wide grin. "Hell yeah! That's the spirit, Churi. After rocking everyone's faces, we're gonna paint the town red. Confidence is the key to just about everything, so let's tear this shit up. I won't let you down; you can count on that!"

Suddenly, a chiming sound echoed in the distance as the yellow door in front of them slid open revealing the entranceway of the labyrinth.

"O-Oh my, is it already time?" Utano stammered as he nearly dropped his paintball gun.

"You're damn right it is! It's time for us to kick ass and takes names!" the Rocker exclaimed as he strode towards the entrance with a swagger.

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew and there's another chapter. I want to take a moment to say thank you to my betas : El Torro, BouncingFish, and Fee5h. You guys have helped me tremendously. Also I'd like to thank Pettypunk for helping me so much with some of these scenes. You all are great and I can't thank you enough!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **I love how nervous I make people when it comes to ships being sunk. Though I guess I've earned a reputation haven't I? Lol**

 **PettyPunk**

 **Again thank you for your help Petty! I hope you enjoyed the end result!**

 **BouncingFish**

 **I've tried to give more people a time to shine in this fic. So I hope it's translating over well.**

 **Blazerxz**

 **I thought I would subvert expectations by having a performance go off without a hitch haha.**

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 **Yeah I felt like it was time to jump forward a little bit. I mean hell if I went day by day between motives it would eventually become grating. Though I guess the fics would be even more massive haha.**

 **TheRoseShadow21**

 **I hope people aren't ready to skin me over these songs, but it's just fitting in the moment.**

 **Raz The Giant**

 **Well I've taken more care to have these kids become closer knit. I think it will make the despair even better when one of them dies.**

 **Hail2UAgain**

 **Yea I've been trying to slowly introduce more and more of Seikatsu's many personalities. It's just going to take a while Lol**

 **Vulca**

 **Yeah I thought it was nice to have Naruhiko/Kaizoku acting like a pair of teens and discussing what you might expect them to haha.**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Maybe next chapter? Lol**

 **SootyThunder**

 **Funny enough I didn't plan for it to end up that way. It's just how the marbles landed. We just have a lot more sexually diverse cast.**

 **Fee5H**

 **Odds are stacked against her ? Lul that's such a Maddie thing to say!**

 **Pokemanallstar**

 **Well we've made it through another chapter without a death! Can we survive another? Find out next time!**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **No I wouldn't say it's weird. Though I don't think I would compare Soo Yeong to be unsettling like Kiyo. If anything he's meant to be far more charming.**

 **doomqwer**

 **But of course...**


	14. Chapter 13: Anarchy: Act Three

**Chapter 13: Anarchy: Act Three**

 **4:20 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

The red team crossed the threshold into the first long hallway of the maze when the speakers along the smooth stone walls crackled to life. _ **"Alright, fuckwads! Your ninety minutes starts now! That means no dawdling about, unless you all wanna bite it!"**_ Kurokuma's voice boomed over the labyrinth before silence prevailed once more.

"Mister Knight, do you think we'll all be safe by just sitting in one place?" Annabelle asked as she eyed Laris with a look of innocent curiosity.

The Ultimate Knight adjusted the paintball gun in her arms before peering over her shoulder to offer Annabelle a reassuring smile. "I know it may not seem like the most thrilling of tactics, but sometimes the best defense is the best offense."

Kaizoku placed his gloved hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Don't ye worry, lass. All of us will be here for each other. That's how a crew works!" the Sailor explained with nod.

Haruto felt a soft smile pull at his lips as he observed the gesture. "Kaizoku is right. In this moment, we're a family. So long as we stick together, we'll weather this mess."

"While I agree wholeheartedly, we really should keep our wits about us. We have no idea where the others may emerge from," Tiana said in a quiet manner as her gaze flickered around the hallway they were traversing.

At that moment they were walking two by two, with Kaizoku and Laris in the front, Shiho and Annabelle in the middle, and Tiana and Haruto at the rear. The entrance corridor was rather bare, save for a few weapons such as a polearm and axe that were mounted along the walls. The group registered the sound of the entrance closing behind them.

"Heh, I'm glad you all brought me along. I'm pretty good when it comes to covering some distance, though I'm not sure how much good I'll be at hitting a target. I can't help but feel like a burden," Shiho commented as the

sensors on her shoes lightly flickered.

Laris shook her head. "Don't worry, Shiho. I promise you're no burden on any of us. It looks like this corridor opens up at the end of this hall. Once we get into that room, we'll find a good spot for our line of defense."

"Sounds like a fine idea to me, Captain," Kaizoku mused as he glanced over his shoulder at Shiho. "Thinking about it, dearie, from how far away do your sensors let you know about things?"

The Ultimate Runner shrugged slightly. "About fifty feet or so, but it's really difficult with these walls, ya know? They sort of limit my scope."

"Woah, so you're just like Daredevil! Except you're a girl with really big boobs who can run super fast! It's like you're a mixture of Daredevil and the Flash!" Annabelle remarked with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Anna, what in the world is with your fascination with breasts?" Tiana asked with a slightly puzzled look.

The child playfully stuck her tongue out. "I just think it must be really cool. Most girls like that are super confident, just like you and Shiho!"

Haruto cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's try to keep our conversation focused on the task at hand."

The room they steadily approached appeared to be some sort of antechamber. It was filled with dozens of torches and several life-sized statues.

The Sailor offered a grin as he shifted the paintball gun in his arms. "Seems ye were right, Captain. This will make for a great spot to set our trap."

The Knight scrutinized the room that lay about ten to fifteen feet away before nodding in response. "Alright, so what I'm thinking is we ca-" She was abruptly cut off by a groaning sound that filled the entire labyrinth.

Suddenly, the walls around them begin to shift. One such wall appeared behind Kaizoku and Laris, blocking them off from the rest of their team. They registered more movement, however the only immediate direction left was the large antechamber and a hallway that was visible beyond it.

The Sailor wheeled around and stared at the wall. He quick studied it for any cracks or seams, but gave up quickly. "Are you all alright?" He was starting to look more concerned as the moments passed by.

There was a brief pause before the rustling ceased, followed by Shiho's voice from the other side of the wall. "Annabelle and I are just fine, but Haruto and Tiana aren't with us. It sounded like this whole place was moving around."

Laris wheeled around with a look of alarm and pressed a gauntlet against the wall. "I was a fool. Kurokuma said that we could expect traps. I should have anticipated something like this." She slammed her gauntlet against the stonework before calling out. "With this in mind, my strategy is completely blown."

"Don't worry, Sir Laris! Shiho and I will be just fine. We'll find everyone in no time!" Annabelle called out from beyond the maze wall.

"Believe me, Captain, I want nothing more than to break this damned wall down, but now is not the time. If both of us want to make good on our words to protect the innocent, we can't do that here," Kaizoku stated as he placed a reassuring hand on the Knight's shoulder. "We'll meet you further down the line, lass!" He called out to the pair.

"Shiho, you take good care of Lady Annabelle," Laris called out before her shoulders slumped momentarily.

She turned before fixing the boy with an intense look. "You're right. Nothing good can come from us standing here long. Furthermore, I cannot let this armor slow me down anymore, not with the stakes being what they are."

In several deft movements, the Knight unfastened her breastplate and pauldrons, and slipped out of her leggings. The now distinctly feminine Knight stood in a simple white tunic, with bindings visible beneath her collar, and a pair of black leggings. Her boots were all that remained of her former ensemble. "I apologize for the deception."

Kaizoku's brows raised in shock for a moment before he shook his head. He glanced down at the discarded armor. "It hardly matters right now, Captain. I swore to follow you on that first day before we charged at that damn bear. But are you sure? We will probably never be back here again," he said, looking the woman in the eyes.

A somber expression settled on Laris' face as she moved the sensors provided by Kurokuma from her armor to her tunic. "As of late, my armor has been more of a burden on my soul than anything. What point is there to wear the tabard of a nation that now lies in ruins? The lives I've sworn to protect are more important than my pride," she said as she picked her paintball gun up and rested it against her shoulder.

Kaizoku's scarred hand lingered over the cloth that covered most of his upper arm. "There's nothing wrong with carrying a reminder of your past, of what you've lost..." The Sailor's sentence trailed off as his face hardened. He took a deep breath then looked back at Laris. "Either way, let's go if you're ready. We can't leave them on their own for much longer."

* * *

 **4:24 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

Tiana let out a painful cry as she pressed a hand against her right ankle. She and Haruto had found themselves separated from the rest of the group due to the shifting maze. Unfortunately for the Dominatrix, she'd badly sprained her ankle, as they had been forced to retreat into the newly open corridor. They could make out familiar voices in the distance, but they were but faint and almost indiscernible. Their only source of light was that of a few torches that illuminated a long hallway. The rest of the stone walls were entirely barren and resembled much of the rest of the maze thus far, making it difficult to determine their position.

"Tiana?! What happened?" Haruto knelt down to her, his eyes darting around to find the problem.

Tiana bit the inside of her cheek as she blinked back tears and regarded Haruto. "I took a bad step when the walls shifted and sprained my ankle. I-I don't think I can walk anymore."

He tried to examine her ankle, but struggled thanks to the poor lighting. "Do you need a cast or bandage?"

"I'm sure I do, but we don't have time for that," the blonde responded with a pained smile. "I think Anna ended up separated with Shiho. They could be in danger, especially if someone gets desperate enough. Please, Haruto, you have to make sure they're alright. Just leave me here; I'm only going to slow you down."

The Parental Figure stood up and looked around the hall. He muttered under his breath as he began to sift his hands through his fluffy, messy hair. "There there, Haruto. Everything will be fine. You got this."

Once he came to his senses, he knelt back down to Tiana. He held his left arm in front of him and began tugging on his sleeve.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Tiana. You're not going to be without a cast, either."

Soon, the long gray sleeve tore, and Haruto began wrapping it around the girl's ankle.

Heat began to creep up the girl's neck, though her expression hardened slightly as she noticed the scars along his arm. "Haruto, don't you understand? If you waste time with me, I'm just going to end up as deadweight to you."

"You're not deadweight. Don't ever say you are," he said fiercely as he tightened the bandage's last knot. His face softened instantly, his eyes showing regret. "Sorry about that. I just can't stand it when people compare themselves to objects. What I mean is our lives are valuable. You shouldn't diminish yours like that."

The sternness faded from the girl's face at the boy's surprisingly terse tone before wincing slightly as he tightened the knot. "Haruto, it's not that I don't value my life. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Anna because of my clumsiness."

"I appreciate that, but you're anything but clumsy. Annabelle told me how you saved her on the roller coaster. A clumsy person might not have succeeded. None of us knew this would happen because that bear never said anything about it. Also, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't forgive me if I left you here. I know I wouldn't." The boy held both his arms out. "Let's find her together."

The Dominatrix allowed her shoulders to slump in resignation. "I have to admit I'm not use to people going out of their way for me. I'm especially not use to someone talking me out of something once I've made up my mind," she mused. She gingerly used her other leg to rise to her feet, then reached for his arms. "Haruto Shinta, you might just be more stubborn than I am."

"I wouldn't be a good parent if I wasn't stubborn." He chuckled lightly as he held her up.

A faint trill of laughter escaped the blonde as she leaned against the boy for support. "I won't disagree with that statement. I'm sure you're going to make a great father some day," she said before tucking her lower lip underneath her teeth. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable at all."

"I can manage, and thank you," he said with a warm smile.

Tiana winced slightly as she lifted her chin. She could make out a low vibrating sound. "Haruto, I think the maze is about to shift again."

"Hold on tight," he said. He increased the strength of his grip a little bit, but not too much.

The pair's movements were extremely wilted as the walls around them began to move. Suddenly, the hall in front of them was blocked with a stone wall and a separate corridor to the right opened up. "Thank you for all of this, Haruto, but we're never going to get anywhere at this rate," she said as her face contorted occasionally in pain.

"You want me to carry you?"

The blonde's face immediately flushed a scarlet color. "I-I'm not some dainty girl. I wouldn't want to impose," she responded timidly.

"It's no trouble. We can move faster this way, though I'll need you to be my defense. I won't be able to wield my gun," he said as he knelt down. "Get on my back."

The Ultimate Dominatrix chewed on her lower lip before mentally berating herself.

Tiana, get a grip. He's just being a nice guy. He probably doesn't even see you in that light. Haruto would do this for anyone. He's just that kind of person. Though I have to admit, it is nice to let someone else take charge for a change. If it means we can get to Anna and the others, I can put aside my feelings for now.

Tiana took a steadying breath as she hobbled forward, slowly climbing onto his back. "If I'm too heavy, just let me know," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Certainly," he said. "I'll be fine, though. I'd be ashamed of myself if I couldn't carry a person."

"Thank you, Haruto. I really owe you one," Tiana said as she took his gun . She shifted it slightly over his shoulder as he began to move forward with her in tow. "Now let's go find our friends."

"Let's hope they managed to stay together."

* * *

 **4:31 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

Shortly after the blue team entered the labyrinth, they found themselves divided because of the shifting walls.

The Fashion Designer and Athlete found themselves standing in a small circular room filled with various weapons that were mounted along the wall. Chloe quickly affixed a piece of leather to the bottom of Sigmund's crutch before pulling it taut. "There, that should muffle the sound a bit. There's no reason to give away our position unless we wish to lure someone to us," Chloe mused as she rose to her feet and eyed the boy. "I suggest we wait another moment. The walls are about to change again. There's no sense in moving right before the shift."

Sigmund nodded, but then frowned as he scanned the assorted weaponry. "These are some rather vicious items we've got here. I don't suppose you plan on taking anything, do you?"

A playful smirk teased Chloe's lips. "Non, of course not. Sigmund, it hurts my feelings that you immediately assume I'd rush to violence. I did smash Otto's head against the table, but his manners were terribly lacking," she mused as she eyed the various knives and swords that dotted the wall.

The Paralympic Athlete shrugged and shook his head. "Je suis désolé, I didn't mean to imply that those were my thoughts. Otto... well, I won't slander the dead, but if anyone needed a reality check, it was him," he offered unenthusiastically.

"There is no need to apologize, Cher. It's important to watch everyone around us closely. If I have learned anything, it's that people are rarely what they seem on the outside," she mused as the walls around them began to suddenly shudder. The two connecting corridors vanished, and a single one appeared to the east.

"Hah, truer words have never been spoken. I'll keep an eye on you, and you can keep an eye on me. Deal?" Sigmund asked nonchalantly.

The buxom beauty offered him a playful wink. "I'm counting on it. Shall we get going, partner?" she asked as she shouldered her paintball gun, taking several strides towards the new hallway. Despite the heels on her feet, her movement was practically indiscernible to the boy's ears.

Sigmund cracked his knuckle in confirmation. "You're enough of a weapon on your own, anyhow," he mentioned in a hushed voice as he trailed from a couple paces back.

"Sigmund, darling, would you mind doing a favor for me? I have an idea of how we can gain a tactical advantage, and I'll need your help," Chloe said as she peered over her shoulder at the boy, or more specifically his crutch.

"I'm all ears," he replied, and upon following her gaze, he added, "If you need my crutch, I can do without it for quite a while."

Chloe shook her head. "Oh, I wouldn't ask to relinquish it from your care. I just need you to brace it against the ground to the best of your ability. When the walls shifted last time, I observed that they're about a foot thick. That's more than enough room for me to stand if I can reach the top. I can cover you from above as we eliminate the others teams."

"Hmm, you'd better hope there aren't any hidden rules regarding such a tactic, especially if it's considered going out-of-bounds. Having said that, I think it's a good idea," Sigmund concluded.

"Well, if I do break some law of the bear's, I'll suffer the consequences. Kurokuma certainly didn't specify any such rules. I think we've prattled enough, Siggy. Make sure to hold it in position; I'd rather not mess this up," she said as she turned slightly before crouching like a lioness.

"Siggy...?" Sigmund questioned as he raised an eyebrow and got into position. The veins in his arm bulged while he gripped his crutch in place.

"Sigmund is such a mouthful. Besides, you really shouldn't be upset when a girl decides to give you a nickname. It means she's at least put a modicum of thought into your existence," she responded as she lunged forward. She reached a startlingly high position when her foot caught the top of the crutch and it propelled her higher into the air. She flipped once, before catching the top of the wall with her hand. Her arm tensed a moment before she effortlessly pulled herself to the top. "Well done. You're a great deal stronger than you let on. You hardly budged."

"I'm okay, but you're the real superhuman here," Sigmund responded casually, but he was clearly impressed. "I guess fashion designing involves a lot more physical work than one would imagine, huh?" He shrugged, as if he had no intention of prying any further.

"All that needlepoint and threading really keeps one spry," Chloe responded in a trill of laughter before her expression shifted abruptly to an emotionless mask. "Someone's coming," she said, gesturing down the hall.

A few seconds elapsed before Sigmund also heard a voice calling out.

"N-Naruhiko?! Kanade? Where are you guys?"

The torches on the hallway slowly illuminated the silhouette of a tall girl who was timidly moving towards them. After a few seconds, they saw it was none other than the Ultimate Love Guru.

Sigmund let out a low sigh and mimed a shooting motion towards Chloe. The look in his eyes said "You're the better shot."

The Fashion Designer silently stalked along the top of the wall before she shouldered her paintball gun and stopped just a few feet away.

Churi would just register the audible click of a trigger being pulled before being pelted in the chest. She let out a yelp of surprise as her sensor went off frantically. "O-Oh no, I'm already out?" she asked as she adjusted her glasses, finally noticing Sigmund. "That was a really good shot. I couldn't even see you. D-Do you think I could tag along with you? I sort of got separated from everyone else."

Understanding that it'd be best for Chloe's position to remain hidden, the Paralympic Athlete slowly walked towards Churi. "More like a lucky shot. In any case, forgive me, but I can't have you following me. I'm trying to be stealthy about this, and you'll be safer away from all the action, anyway." He rejected her as softly as he could.

The Love Guru's lower lip quivered slightly as she rubbed at her forearm. "Oh, I-I see. I guess I'll just find somewhere and hide until all of this mess is over."

Churi clutched her paintball gun against her chest as she continued on in the direction Chloe and Sigmund had come from with a noticeable wilt in her step.

A few moments passed before Chloe spoke when she was sure the girl was out of earshot. "My, what a heartbreaker. I actually have an idea. Let's face it, Sigmund, you're not going to be able to fire as accurately as me, let alone most of the others here. That's not me being cruel; it's just the facts. So what if, instead of trying to avoid being noticed, we use you a lure? Then I'll eliminate them just like I did with Churi."

Several moments passed as Sigmund considered her words. "Well, I can't argue against the facts. Honestly, using me as bait was probably what Tomoko originally had in mind when she chose me, anyhow. Alright, Chloe. Should I go out, I trust you to clean things up. I'm no Naruhiko, but I'll see what I can do to make some noise." He tore off the leather covering his crutch and rolled his muscular neck. Crackling noises filled the silence.

"Don't worry about overdoing it, Siggy. I'll follow you from up here. We'll lure anyone into a false sense of security before springing our trap," she responded with a mischievous wink.

Sigmund sighed. "You're having way too much fun."

* * *

 **4:37 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

The Ultimate Punk Musician ran a hand through his stubble. "Gah, how are we supposed to go for a clean sweep when we can't find anyone? Stupid damn maze!" the boy cursed as he turned and kicked the nearby wall.

Kanade looked down to the smooth floor as she let out a sigh. "Maybe this is for the best, since we didn't really have a plan a-anyways." The tenseness in her voice matched her hands, which were shaking with anxiety as she held onto her gun awkwardly.

"WHAT?! Of course we have a plan! What kind of attitude is that? We freaking melted faces earlier today, so buck up, Ugisu! We're gonna win this. Just you wait and see!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a toothy grin.

The Composer looked towards the Punk Musician before she closed her eyes. She gave a meek nod and looked out in front of them. "I'm sorry. I just get so scared at the ideas of s-shooting our friends, even if it is just paint. We were all having so much fun together just a few hours ago."

Naruhiko let his expression soften slightly as he regarded the timid girl. "Hey, don't sweat it. No matter what happens, it's not gonna be game over for anyone. Whoever gets shafted is gonna make it through that sick game and we're all gonna be one step closer to skullfucking the jerk behind all of this."

Kanade nearly jumped in shock as she struggled to not drop her gun. "Ahh, Naruhiko! Why would you say something like that!" The Composer looked flustered as she looked him in the eyes again. But, before they could meet, she looked back down towards the floor. "What if this is the last thing we do together as a group? I'm barely sleeping here as it is. I don't know how it would feel to be the one to pull the trigger... If we don't finish this game, we all die." The girl began to shake badly as small tears started to trace down her cheeks.

The boy offered an uncomfortable expression, then rubbed the back of his neck. "These death games are supposed to be winnable though, right? Let's not assume the worst. Look, you've got Naruhiko fucking Murai watching your back. We're gonna be just fine!" he said as he slung his gun over his shoulder before stepping forward to pat her shoulder. "Come on, there's no reason to cry. I swear shit is gonna work out. You'll see."

Kanade took deep breaths as she used the sleeves of her sweater to wipe away her tears. "I know that I shouldn't be so worried, but I just can't help thinking about it." She looked towards the hand on her shoulder uncomfortably but drifted her gaze away again. "I'm sorry you don't have someone stronger like Kaizoku to help you, Naruhiko. I know you and him get along better."

"Heh, I'm like peanut butter, though, Ugisu. I'm good with just about anything!" the boy said as he offered her a thumbs up. "Considering the way you were whaling on those drums, I'd say you're plenty strong. What do you say we keep moving? You just watch my back, alright?"

"Yeah, alright. I guess I'll follow your rhythm, just like I did in the show," Kanade said as she gave a more firm nod. Her hands seemed to relax and hold the gun much more comfortably. "As a musician, I've always had steady hands. Ever since I've came to this awful place, my hands have not been able to stop shaking. Maybe I just need to try and get out of my own head for a bit. If I don't try, then we will all die..."

Naruhiko nodded his head. "Hah, that's the spirit! Get out of your head a bit and loosen up. That's all you have to do," he exclaimed. He then turned suddenly, as he registered heavy footfalls headed in their direction.

They saw Haruto emerge from the end of the corridor, carrying Tiana piggyback style. With the light from the torches, they were able to make out a makeshift bandage around her right ankle. The Parental Figure had no weapon drawn, but Tiana had her gun hoisted over the boy's shoulder.

"Shit! Get ready to rock and roll!" Naruhiko said as he raised his gun to his shoulder.

"Already? Um... R-right, I-I've got your back," she responded as she worryingly raised her gun to match the boy's form.

Haruto gritted his teeth. "Please forgive us, but we've got places to be. Tiana, go for it!"

The Dominatrix nodded as she lined up a shot and squeezed the trigger.

At the same time, Naruhiko grabbed a shield mounted on one of the walls before blocking the shot with a wide grin. "HAHAHA! Not gonna happen, gorgeous. Not when Naruhiko is in town." He howled in laughter as he squeezed the trigger of his own gun, pelting Haruto in the chest. The sensor immediately began to blare, marking his elimination. However, he kept his grip on Tiana firm as he continued barreling towards them.

Despite her words a short bit ago, Kanade felt fear cement her legs to the ground. However, her hands were ready with the gun and she pointed it towards Tiana. She slammed her eyes shut as she pulled back on the trigger hastily for a few moments before it slipped from her fingers.

Perhaps it was skill or just dumb luck, but the paintball soared across the hall and slammed into the Dominatrix's chest. Yet another sensor blared as Tiana was eliminated.

Haruto slowed to a halt before taking a deep breath. "That didn't pan out well for us. Since we're eliminated, I don't suppose you've run into anyone else have you ?"

"N-no, we haven't come by anyone else, not even our own teammates after the walls started to move..." Kanade explained as her she opened her eyes to see what happened with her shot. "A-also, I'm so very sorry Tiana," she said with a short bow of her head.

Tiana shook her head but gave the other girl a reassuring smile. "What are you apologizing for? You're just playing the game. Good shot by the way."

"Hah, no kidding! I knew you could do it Ugisu. So what's up with you, Mistress? You and Haruto weren't getting too rough now, were you?"

The Parental Figure felt his jaw go slack. "I'm not going to even respond to that."

Kanade felt her shoulders stiffen as she looked from Naruhiko. "A-anyway, did you get hurt by the t-traps that Kurokuma said were in here, Tiana?"

Tiana's look of frustration due to Naruhiko shifted to embarrassment. A rosy blush graced her face. "N-Not exactly. I sort of rolled my ankle when the walls first started moving. Haruto was nice enough to carry me."

Haruto offered a sheepish expression. "It's really no big deal. We've been trying to find the rest of our group, Annabelle in particular. We should probably keep moving."

"Hah, I'm sure the squirt is fine! We'll keep an eye out to-" Naruhiko was cut off as a wall blocked Tiana and Haruto off. He turned just in time to see another wall materializing between him and Kanade. "Uguisu!"

"Ahh! Naruhiko!" The Composer cried out as she reached out towards him. The action was in vain, as the wall came into place and left her isolated.

* * *

 **4:42 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

The Ultimate Runner gave a carefree smile as she continued to jog forward at a brisk pace. "Wow. He seems really determined, doesn't he? How are you holding up, kiddo?" she asked as she neared a corner. She held her paintball gun against her chest. The sound of a wheel bustling against the stonework could be heard not far away. They'd been running now for a good ten minutes, though it was less by choice than necessity.

Annabelle was too busy trying to focus on keeping up with the Runner to even think of turning her head back towards the red bear that was currently chasing them. "Yeah, he must really be mad, huh? But I'll show you and your big boobies just how fast I can run!" With that, she began putting more distance between herself and the sounds of Yushikuma.

 **"Bahaha. That's it! Run as fast as you can! The Ringmaster will catch you no matter what! Games are my domain. Prepare to get creamed!"** The red bear howled in laughter as he barreled after the duo on his unicycle. He squeezed the trigger of his own paintball gun, causing several splotches to hit the wall as the pair rounded the corner at the last second.

Shiho smirked softly. "This is one heck of a workout. You sure you don't want any help? You're starting to move like a turtle and he's gaining on us."

"No! I need to be able to do this myself." Annabelle explained as her face made a serious expression as she tried to force her legs to keep up their pace.

After a few more seconds of exerting herself, she knew she couldn't continue with this for too much longer. Worryingly, the sounds of Yushikuma and his unicycle where quickly making their way around the corner. "Nngh, I don't think I can do this. I-I need help!"

Shiho used her sensors and moved backwards a moment behind the girl. The sound of Yushikuma's laughter grew ever louder.

The Runner suddenly bolted forward as she grappled the girl with one armand threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She then effortlessly rocketed ahead with Annabelle now facing the bear. "Why don't you give him some of his own medicine?"

Yushikuma wore a wide grin as his top hat bobbed up and down while he tried to aim at the pair.

Annabelle's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Hee-hee, ya! I'll show this bully what it's like." The prodigy giggled as she raised the gun and fired it off at the approaching bear.

The bear let out an indignant huff as he swerved across the hall, nearly hitting the wall to avoid being pelted. **"So that's how you want it?! I won't show you any mercy, then, even if you aren't a gross adult!"**

"Hey, Yushi! If you let me pet your fur later, I'll take it easy on you!" The small girl called out as a wide smirk spread across her face. She let loose another quick volley of shots at the bear.

"Hehe, give it to him good, kid! He deserves it for terrorizing us," the Runner said as she bounded forward down the long stretch of the maze.

 **"Pet me?! What, do I look like a Furby or somethin?!"** The bear sputtered as a paintball splattered against his hat, sending it flying and causing his eye to twitch.

"Oh, now you've done it! You better be lucky my tiger isn't with me right now or she'd swallow you whole!" He roared as his stubby legs began to pedal harder, then he fired several quick shots at the pair. Shiho, despite her blindness, effortlessly weaved through the narrow space and avoided his shots.

"Oh yeah? How will you do without your cycle, too?" Annabelle had a sly glint in her eyes as she moved her gun to instead target the wheel. She fired off more rounds at the unicycle.

 **"I-I cry foul; this isn't fun anymore!"** The bear sputtered as several splotches of pink collided with the spokes of his wheel. It caused the unicycle to wobble and sent the bear tumbling across the ground with an unceremonious thud. His gun landing a few feet away with a loud clack.

 **"Ungh. You know this means war,"** he grumbled as he pried his face from the ground before eying the pair that were shrinking into the distance.

"Hah, I guess someone's a sore loser." Shiho grinned as she continued to sprint forward, lightly jostling the girl over her shoulder in the process.

"Yeah, what a big baby!" The small girl giggled as she let her gun rest in her hands.

Their victory was short-lived, however, as they registered a loud cackle from the darkened room in front of them, which was followed by two quick shots that splattered both of the girls. Shiho was hit in the chest while Annabelle was hit in the bottom. Both of their sensors went off almost immediately.

Footsteps could be heard as Dolly emerged with a paintball gun in one hand and Becky in her other hand. Even the little doll had a pint-sized gun in her grasp. "Didn't see that coming did ya, Tits McGee?!" Becky howled. Dolly offered a bashful expression. "O-Oh please forgive her. It was just too good of an opportunity to miss."

"Aww man. We just showed that dumb bear who's boss, too," Annabelle said with a pout.

 **"Who you calling a dumb bear?!"** Yushikuma sputtered as he waddled forward, only to face plant on a wall as it appeared directly in front of him. Belligerent curses could be heard from the other side as the walls continued to change again.

"Later, losers. We've got a game to fucking win!" Becky exclaimed triumphantly before a wall appeared, suddenly separating her from Shiho and Annabelle.

"Jeez. We really got creamed, didn't we?" Shiho asked before setting the younger girl down. "Oh well. What can you do? Hopefully everyone else is faring better than we are. Hey, Annabelle, can I ask you a question? It's serious."

"Umm, okay. What is it?" the girl asked as she made a worried expression towards the Runner.

"Why is everyone so interested in my breasts? I didn't forget to wear my sports bra, did I?" Shiho asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, that's easy, Shiho! They're just so big that everyone has to pay attention to them!" Annabelle happily explained. She seemed much more relaxed as she walked up towards the Runner. "Oh, but I'm not sure how to tell just by looking, so I'll check." Without another word, the girl reached up and placed a hand directly onto the older girl's chest.

The Runner tilted her head to the side. "I have had a lot of strange tests run on me in the past, but this has to be the weirdest. You're a handful for Tiana and Haruto, aren't ya?"

A giggle escaped Annabelle and she mentioned something about handfuls. She took her hand away and gave a shrug. "Ya, I guess, but it's not like I asked them to baby me. Anyway, I'm sorry, Shiho. I guess I don't know how bras work yet," she explained as her finger pressed against her chin in thought. "Oh, could I ask you a question now? How did you get them so big? I wanna know the secret so I'm ready for them when I'm older!"

Shiho had to suppress a snort as she threw an arm around the girl's shoulder as they walked side by side. "Oh, so you want to know the big secret, huh? It's really important you don't tell anyone else. Big chested girls are really tight lipped when it comes to their secret. Can I count on you to keep it to yourself?"

Stars light up in Annabelle's eyes as she stared up at the Runner. "I promise!"

"This is what you have to do," Shiho started as she leaned over to whisper something in Annabelle's ear before pulling away. "Remember, you have to do that once a day."

A look of surprise and wonder flashed across the young girl's face. "Whoa, that's the secret? I would have never thought of that! You're so smart Shiho!" Annabelle exclaimed throwing herself into a hug with the older girl. "Just you wait! You won't be able to see them, but I promise I'm going to do my best to make sure I won't lose to anyone!"

The Ultimate Runner squeezed the Investigator tightly in return. "I'm sure you'll set records, kiddo. Just don't overdo it, or your back might give out," she said, giving a playful smirk as she affectionately ruffled the girl's hair. "Now come on. We might be out of this game, but we should still make sure everyone is alright. I bet Tiana and Haruto are worried sick."

* * *

 **4:56 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

"Madison, give us an angle," Tomoko ordered as she held out a piece of glass to look around the corner and into the open room that lay beyond.

The Ultimate Mathematician gaze fixated on the shard of glass a moment as her brow furrowed. "Seventy-six degrees from the opening of the door. They're exposed at the moment."

Tomoko felt a tiny smirk curling at her lips. "You heard her. Take the shot, Soo Yeong, and make it count."

"As you wish." The young man murmured as he carefully shouldered his paintball gun before leaning out and squeezing the trigger twice. The sound of a sensor going off could be heard from the room beyond."

"I believe that's one target confirmed," Maddie said with a strained smile.

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head. Even if they are eliminated, there was no mention of firing post-elimination. Speaking of which, if we are eliminated, by no means is that an invitation to slack off. We keep playing until our team is left or there is no one left standing," the Shogi Player said before she suddenly registered footsteps. Her eyes widened as she saw two silhouettes advancing forward through the reflection in the glass. "They're rushing us. Get ready."

A slightly surprised look filled the Surgeon's eyes. "That's reckless isn't it? What do you think they're up to?"

Maddie shifted her paintball gun slightly. "Well, it's possible that they realized they're cornered and that this seems better than awaiting the inevitable."

"Just keep the pressure on them. A third of their team is there." Tomoko barked as she leaned around the corner and squeezed the trigger, only to be belted in the stomach as her own sensor began to blare.

It was then that Utano, who had already been eliminated, emerged into the light from the torches alongside Seikatsu. The Tarotologist offered a smirk as she dodged Tomoko's shots before weaving around the corner as she hit Maddie directly in the chest, causing another chorus of alarms to go off.

The Mathematician tried her best to return fire, but Seikatsu movements were too fast. Her shots merely splattered along the walls. "I-I can't hit her. I need more time to set up."

"Relax, I've got her," Soo Yeong said as he leveled a shot. It connected, but only against her shoulder.

However, it left the boy wide open. As the Tarotologist was about to return fire, she was suddenly shot in the back.

Utano bit his lip nervously as the room went still for a moment. Seikatsu's alarm began to go off.

"What the hell was that?" Seikatsu spat darkly as she whirled around before glaring at the Poet. "Has the Moon completely eclipsed your brain?"

"I-I'm sorry. It was just an accident." The boy stammered out an apology.

"Hah! I bet you were an accident, too! What a fucking idiot!" a voice exclaimed from an intersecting corridor. Yet another sensor began to blare as a glob of paint collided with Soo Yeong's face.

A look of fury filled the boy's one visible eye as he slowly wiped the paint from his face. He turned to see Dolly holding Becky. The former had a meek expression while the latter had a triumphant smirk. "HAHAHA, what a bunch of losers. Don't worry, yours truly will carry the fucking torch till th-"

Tomoko, with an annoyed expression, pulled the trigger of her gun in quick succession as she splattered both puppet and owner. "Next time just shoot instead of talking."

Yet another chorus of alarms went off following the shots, leaving the gathering of students in an awkward silence. However, the moment was quickly broke as the walls began to shift once more. It almost seemed deliberate, as they weaved through the scattered group and forced all of them into different directions.

The Shogi Player scowled as she found herself staring at stone wall. "The others had better pick up our slack. At the very least I can keep hunting. I am not dying in some twisted game," she said under her breath before turning and stalking down a winding corridor.

* * *

 **5:19 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

Laris let out an indignant huff as the maze shifted once more. She and Kaizoku traversed another identical looking corridor. "Of all the rotten luck. How in the world have we gone so long without seeing anyone else? There's no way of telling who's left, either." She frowned to herself as she eyed the boy next to her. "At this rate, we'll run out of time."

Kaizoku took one of his hands off of his gun and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aye, Captain. With how this place is built, it's like that scallywag wants us to fail." The Sailor let out a sigh and readjusted his grip. "But we can't let ourselves get bogged down in negativity. For now, let's just stay the course."

"I know you're probably right, but if he really did want us to fail what could we possibly do?" the Knight asked before shaking her head. "No, I shouldn't think that way," she mused as she registered a metallic clank in the distance.

Laris immediately straightened as she raised her gun to shoulder level.

Kaizoku matched the Knight's stance and looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

The clank could be heard once more as it grew steadily closer. This time the pair would see someone as Sigmund rounded the corner. The boy gripped his gun in his good hand as he used his crutch under what remained of his other arm. Almost immediately he saw the pair and gave them a wry smile as he leaned against his single crutch. "Huh, this doesn't bode well for me. Go ahead, I'm in no place to fight both of you."

"Cause this doesn't smell like a trap. Watch my back." Kaizoku muttered to Laris as he took a step towards the Athlete. "What's wrong, lad? The walls take away your crew?" he asked aloud as he kept his gun trained on Sigmund.

The Ultimate Knight offered a curt nod in response as she turned before peering behind them. Her gaze was met with an empty hall.

Sigmund chuckled softly. "Yeah, I suppose you could say I was separated from the rest of my group. My arm and leg are killing me, though. I think I've had my fill of this game. Mind putting me out of my misery?"

The Sailor's expression softened slightly. "Well, I don't think anyone in this 'game' is having a good time," Kaizoku said as he pulled the trigger.

With a shocking amount of speed, the Athlete nimbly used his crutch to vault himself to the side. Instead of striking his chest, it merely grazed his shoulder. It was at that moment the Sailor noticed raven hair flitting through the air above them as Chloe lunged from the top of the wall and squeezed the trigger of her gun. The boy felt the breath catch in his throat as he was suddenly yanked backwards, the paintballs splattering the floor where he'd been a moment before.

The Fashion Designer landed gracefully in a crouch, a playful smile teasing her lips as she quickly rose to her full height. She trained her gun on the pair.. "Nice try, Sigmund. If our dear knight hadn't reacted so quickly, it would have worked."

"Thank ya, Captain. I'd say I owe you, but we're not out of the woods yet." Kaizoku raised his gun again and tried to get a read on the Athlete.

"I hope neither of you will take my deception personally. There's just too much at stake to throw this game," Sigmund said. He again vaulted backwards before squeezing the trigger and firing at Kaizoku.

The Sailor wordlessly dove to side and returned fire after a moment.

Laris' expression darkened as she narrowly avoided Chloe's onslaught. She slid forward, kicking the Athlete's good leg out from under him. This left Sigmund exposed, and Kaizoku's shots managed to catch him in the chest as he fell backwards to the ground. His sensors went off, signifying he'd been eliminated.

The Fashion Designer wasted no time as she leveled her gun before firing at the Knight's back...

"Ah, bloody hell... Captain!" Kaizoku's eyes widened in surprise as he dashed quickly over to Laris and tried to push her out of the way. At the same time, he was fumbling to get his gun leveled and pointed at Chloe.

The Ultimate Knight's face registered surprise as she was pushed out of the way. The series of shots hit the Sailor square in the torso. The sound that had just played echoed once more, as Kaizoku's sensors went off.

"Kaizoku!" Laris bit back a growl as she landed, then focused on Chloe. Sigmund slowly rose to his single foot.

"Heh, well I guess it wasn't an entire loss," the Athlete mused as his teammate squeezed another few shots off.

Kaizoku shook his head. "Lad, no matter how this whole thing ends, it will be a loss."

Chloe ignored the boy's comments as she fired off several shots, which Laris narrowly avoided as she scrambled in the opposite direction. The Fashion Designer took off in a brisk run as the maze began to shudder once more. After just a few seconds the two boys found themselves separated from both of their teammates.

Kaizoku turned back to face Sigmund. "Well damn. Are you doing alright?" he asked as he took a deep breath to calm down.

The Paralympic Athlete offered a halfhearted expression as he leaned against his single crutch. "I'll be fine. Believe it or not, I've suffered worse than a paintball and a fall," he said as he gestured at his stumps. "I am sorry for the trap. I guess Tomoko's competitive nature is contagious."

Kaizoku shrugged his shoulders. "With everyone's lives on the line, I'm not going to hold it against anyone," he said as he offered his left fist out towards Sigmund. He made sure to flex his arm, so his burn scar made a noticeable shake. He looked back at the redhead with a smirk. "I suppose we've both been through worse."

Sigmund eyed the burn for a long moment before offering a strained smile. He slowly extended his sole hand outward and met the other boy's fist.. "No hard feelings then?"

"None at all, lad. Though, I have to wonder what happens to us now," Kaizoku mused as his other hand ran through his beard in thought.

"Yes, Kurokuma never mentioned what would happen to those of us eliminated. Theoretically, could we not still eliminate other players even though we're no longer in the running ourselves?" the boy mused aloud.

"Huh, well I suppose if he didn't want us to he should have told us that. Though, personally, I'm going to try and find the wee lass and protect her," the Sailor said as he turned to walk away and waved a hand lazily.

The Athlete felt a weak smile pulling at his lips as he turned in the opposite direction. "Good luck, and be safe out there, Kaizoku. I think I'm going to see if I can find some way of helping my team."

* * *

 **5:28 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

Lachlan panted a moment as a he felt a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

He'd been caught in a lengthy encounter with Naruhiko for nearly twenty minutes now. While the other boy wasn't what he'd classify as intelligent, he was surprisingly crafty and tended to react in strange ways. It made predicting his movements difficult.

"Bahahaa. You getting tired yet?!" Naruhiko howled as he slumped behind a wall before cracking his neck.

The Journalist, who was propped against the opposite wall, scoffed. "Not a chance. I bet you're the last one standing in your ragtag group. Why don't you do us all a favor and just let me shoot you?"

The Ultimate Punk Musician shrugged out of his jacket. "Hah, you really think I'd do that? My band of misfits are counting on me. No way I'm gonna let 'em down now."

"If you're feeling so noble, why don't you just volunteer to take the fall?" Lachlan asked as he steadied his grip.

A grin spread across Naruhiko's face. "Heh, I might look out for my friends, but it don't mean I'm ready to jump on a sword. Let's get this over with; I'm tired of listening to you run your mouth."

Without warning, the Musician pulled his free hand back, tossing his jacket around the corner and jumping into the air after it.

Instinctively, the Journalist quickly raised his gun before plastering the garment, only to realize his grave mistake. Lachlan began to tilt his gun as he tried to redirect his aim, but it was too late.

A blaring sound filled the hallway as Naruhiko's shot splattered across his chest.

"Aha! That's how it's done, motherfucker!" The Musician howled in laughter as he landed on the ground.

"Dammit." Lachlan cursed as his brow furrowed. He aimed downward before pulling the trigger a few times in quick succession.

Naruhiko moment of joy was short lived as he narrowly rolled out of the way before scrambling back down the opposite hall as he heard Lachlan's footfalls directly behind him. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he screamed as he heard the walls start to shift. He glanced behind him to see Lachlan leveling a shot, only for a wall to suddenly appear in front of the Journalist.

"HAHAHA! That's why I'm Naruhiko motherfucking Mura- Owwww!" He let out painful growl when another wall appeared in front of him and he promptly face planted against it.

The Musician took a step back before rubbing at his nose. "Gah, I'm definitely gonna leave that shit out when anyone asks how I won."

* * *

 **5:49 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

The Ultimate Knight stared warily at her phone as she darted down a dark corridor.

Blast it. We're almost out of time. At this rate, all of us will face punishment.

Laris rounded a corner before darting into a large open room. The smell of iron, paint, and some other sharp, foreign scent invaded her nose.

It was at that time that she noticed Naruhiko and Chloe emerging from two separate entrances into the room.

The Knight prepared raise her paintball gun, only for it to clatter to the ground.

The duo had spotted it just as she had.

There, resting against the wall in the center of the labyrinth, was the body of Kanade Kanaka, the Ultimate Composer.

An agonizing expression rested on the lifeless girl's face. Her arms still clutched at her abdomen, from which her entrails were spilling out. It appeared as if something had eaten away at her midsection, though there was no clear sign that a weapon had been used. The viscous blood around her was startling compared to the muted gray walls and floor. There seemed to be faint paint splotches around the hole in her stomach.

"N-No! You've gotta be fucking kidding me. FUCK NO!" Naruhiko roared as he darted towards the girl's lifeless body.

Once more, the speakers lining the walls crackled to life as Kurokuma's voice filled the labyrinth.

 _ **"Hehehe! This has been one hell of a show. I've gotta say that I didn't see this one fucking coming, but what a way to spice shit up. You losers know how it works. The labyrinth is no longer moving, and the exits are now open. The crime scene is at your disposal. I'm not a pussy like my little brother, so you fuckers have thirty minutes. Make the most of it... or don't. It doesn't really matter to me!"**_

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Altomi, I just wanted to apologize for killing your baby. Kanade was too precious for this world, but despair has to have its fix. I hope you can forgive me. I want to thank everyone who's helped co write, beta, and proofread this chapter. You guys are the best!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

StoryProducer214

Don't you fret. Despair comes to those who wait :D

Trust Me I'm Me

I really thought this would provide for the biggest way to end the motive. For the game to seemingly be a moment from concluding, only for the three remaining participants to stumble upon something horrifying.

The Kobold Necromancer

Petty has been helping me, but I've been heavily consulting your application and really tried to capture her manic excited nature.

Blazerxz

You know originally I had considered having eliminated students removed from the maze upon being knocked out. However it felt like a way to have more drama and confusion if they were still present and capable of causing trouble.

Natsukumo1000

Hell that would be a dangerous team indeed.

SootyThunder

Well if it makes you feel any better, it went to 99% of the way Lol

ThePLOThand

It's always amazing to me how voice actors can have such range.

BouncingFish

Um let's call it a tie? Maybe it was a cop out, but between you and me I think Chloe would have won for the blue team. Laris is athletic, but she'd be outmatched by Chloe and Naruhiko's brand of craziness would have only gotten him so far.

bellatrixshine

Hah, I thought I would subvert things a bit by having the concert actually go off without a hitch and wait for the motive :P

Cinderfall201

There's a reason why it had to be paintball :P

pokemansuperallstar

Haha I love DBZA. I just wish they updated faster haha.

Fee5H

Whelp let's call it a draw. Though I guess it's fair to say that no one wins here. Least of all Kanade.

PettyPunk

Haha I'm sure you see why I couldn't share all the scenes with you this time Petty! ;)

doomqwer

Hey I have to give him major props for a cool idea. I was inspired from it and have added a few twists here and there.


	15. Chapter 14: Anarchy: Act Four

**Chapter 14: Anarchy: Act Four**

 **6:00 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze (Crime Scene)**

The Ultimate Punk Musician sat slumped against one of the labyrinth walls. He stared with a furious expression at his phone, which displayed the files of the crime.

* * *

 **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #2**

 **Victim #1: Kanade Kanaka**

 **"The victim has suffered extensive trauma to various organs through her abdomen that is now missing.."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 5:24 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered inside the paintball maze in the Amusement Park District at 5:50 P.M by Laris,Naruhiko, & Chloe."**

* * *

After several agonizing moments, Naruhiko lifted his chin as he stared at the bloodied form of Kanade and at the three other individuals that occupied the room. Even the realization of Laris' true gender had done little to detract his attention from its current course. "What the fuck is taking so long? Stop dicking around and tell me what the hell happened to her!"

Laris bowed her head solemnly. "Naruhiko, you have my word that Lady Kanaka will have justice. You mustn't rush the process, though. I'm sure our comrades are doing everything in their power."

Soo Yeong let out an exasperated sigh behind his surgical mask as he traded glances with Annabelle. "This is not only a gruesome scene, but quite a peculiar one. I can't find any typical weapon, but clearly something powerful was used to cause this much trauma. Any thoughts, little investigator?" _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm... Well, I think that if it wasn't a traditional weapon, it must have been something like a powerful acid," Annabelle said. Her brow furrowed as she looked over Kanade's stomach. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Acid? Believe me, I've tried some crazy things, squirt, and none of them did that!" Naruhiko said as he weakly jabbed a finger at the Composer's still body.

A sigh escaped the Knight as she shook her head. "Naruhiko, that is not what Lady Annabelle is likely suggesting. I believe she's referring to actual acid."

"Intriguing. It would explain the mysterious scent that hangs in the air. However, to cause this much damage, it would have to be extremely corrosive. Now that I think of it, I recall there being a chemical cabinet in the infirmary building, though it was locked the last time I checked." _**TRUTH BULLET**_ "Annabelle, do be careful. We do not wish to harm ourselves in the process," he said before pulling out an extra pair of surgical gloves and handing them to the girl. "Since you were bright enough to suggest it was an acid, care to hazard a guess as to what kind could cause this much damage?" Soo Yeong asked before raising a slender brow.

The Investigator gladly took the gloves and slipped them on. "It would definitely have to be a superacid, so something way more powerful than sulfuric acid. Looking at how much it ate through her body..." The girl's sentence trailed off as she pondered the possibilities. Her eyes lit up as she beamed at Soo Yeong. "It must have been something powerful like fluoroantimonic acid!" Annabelle exclaimed. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Naruhiko clenched his jaw. "So how the hell did someone use that shit on her? And why target Kanade? She wouldn't hurt a damn fly!"

Laris' gaze flitted from the bloodied body before her lips pulled into a fine line. "Would it have been possible for something like that to have been fired from a paintball gun?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A thoughtful expression appeared on Soo Yeong's face. "I suppose if kept in the right container, it wouldn't be impossible."

"Ooh! That's a great idea, Miste-Miss Knight!" Annabelle said as she walked up to Kanade's body. She pointed at a stain on the girl's clothes. "See, look right here. She got hit by some paint. Maybe someone took the acid from the infirmary and added it into a paintball?" the young girl asked, walking back towards Soo Yeong. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Good catch, indeed," Soo Yeong remarked as his visible eye widened. "I'll message the others and make sure someone checks it out. Since Kurokuma doesn't intends to give us much time for this case."

Naruhiko pushed himself to a standing position before pacing back and forth slowly. "What I don't get is how the heck someone did this shit! I mean, we didn't even know we were playing until the damn bear brought us here. How could one of us have pulled a fast one? I mean, even if someone found out beforehand and rigged some shit, all the guns look the same. How could they know they'd get the right paintball gun?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"He actually raises an excellent point. How could someone have planned this ahead of time? Weren't we all in the dark about this motive?" Laris asked as she folded her arms across her tunic.

"Well, I can actually think of two things it could mean," Annabelle mused as she took off her gloves. "Either they didn't care who got the gun, or they got some insider information so they could be ready," she explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon finished texting before rising to his feet. "An interesting theory. Perhaps it's one or the other, or it could be both. After all, someone would have had to possess prior knowledge to have staged this."

"Woah, you're saying this was a big setup, then?! What about that freak who attacked the squirt?" Naruhiko asked as he gestured at Annabelle. "Maybe he had something to do with it?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Laris frowned slightly. "That is a distinct possibility, but we don't have enough information yet. I'd suggest we pick over this scene before moving on. I'd rather not leave anything to chance in the trial."

* * *

 **6:09 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze (Entrance)**

Lachlan's brow knitted together as he crouched to examine the stack of discarded paintball guns and body armor. "I don't know why, but I had a hunch we might find something here. I didn't get a real close look, but the wound on Kanade certainly didn't look like it was caused by any weapon found in the maze."

"I know what you mean, lad," Kaizoku mused as he rummaged through the same pile. "Whatever caused that ghastly of a wound couldn't just have disappeared, could it?"

The dirty blond offered a low grumble as his gaze flitted through the gear. "Disappear? How could a murder weapon do that kind of damage and disappear? It was like something ate away at her midsection, though there's something else that bothers me. Why didn't we hear her scream?"

"Aye, there's no way the poor dear suffered that kinda fate quietly," the Sailor said as he moved onto a different section of the gear. "I could hear an alarm or two from people nearby every once in a while. Nothing that sounded like a murder taking place..."

"That's just my point. Even with an alarm, there's no way it should have been able to muffle that sound, right?" the Journalist asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the other boy.

Kaizoku made eye contact with the boy and gave a nod. "Agreed, the alarms aren't that loud. I'm not sure exactly what, but do you think something else could have happened to make her not scream?"

Lachlan frowned. "As I see it, either she was muffled by her killer or she died before she was capable of even letting one out. Either prospect is troubling, but it doesn't seem to provide a clear answer to how she was killed." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"No kidding, especially with the face she made. Such a damn shame," Kaizoku muttered as he looked back to the guns. After a few moments, he came across an interesting sight. "Oi, lad! Think I got something!" the Sailor called out as he held up a paintball gun that was missing small pieces and had its barrel warped. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A rare smile graced the Journalist's face as he loosened his collar. "Heh, son of a bitch. Good eye. I could kiss you right now," he said with a bemused chuckle as he leaned in to examine the gun. His eyes widened marginally and his nose twitched. "There's a sharp scent coming off this. There's something else mixed with the paint. Acid, perhaps?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The pirate let out a chuckle as he sent Lachlan a wink. "Well, that would explain the damage to the gun, alright, and the disappearing murder weapon, too..."

"Great, now we just have to figure out who fired this weapon," Lachlan said as he glanced over the pile of weapons, his smile quickly flitted away. "Except they all look alike. The paint used by each team was identical, and the guns were haphazardly discarded here after the body announcement. There's no way of determining who held which gun..."

"Well damn. At least we were able to find it." Kaizoku sighed while scratching at his burn wound. "What's our next step from here, lad?"

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist was quiet for a moment before responding. "Time is short. We take another quick sweep of the area, and then head towards the hotel. Hopefully, we'll find some way of narrowing down our list of suspects."

"I got your back," the Sailor said with a nod.

* * *

 **6:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Infirmary**

The Ultimate Mathematician rubbed at the contact that was stinging her eye as she trailed Chloe and Sigmund into the small infirmary. "I-I can't believe Kanade is gone. I ran multiple probabilities in my head, and I truly believed odds lay with the game being concluded. Why would someone resort to such means? And why her, of all people?"

Sigmund used his shoulders to prop the door open for the two girls before peering into the sterile white room. "I hate to come across as callous, but this game by its very nature inspires treachery. People aren't always who they seem," he mused, his gaze lingering on Chloe momentarily. "In any case, Soo Yeong was convinced it was worth checking in here, and I'm inclined to agree."

"Of course, Siggy. And would you look at that, he was right to be suspicious," Chloe said as she stopped at the threshold of the door. The Designer gestured down to a spill just past the doorway. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Maddie tilted her head before crouching slightly to examine the blue liquid. The shards of a glass bottle lay near the spill itself. "D-Do you think that could be the acid itself?" she asked in a slightly nervous manner.

"I can't rightfully say, but I'd suggest we exercise caution in the meantime. Chloe, would you care to go first?" Sigmund suggested as he eyed the buxom beauty.

She offered a soft chuckle in response as she slowly walked into the room, side-stepping the puddle on the ground. She slowly turned her head and let her eyes scan her surroundings. "Ooh, what have we here?" Chloe mused as she walked over to a cabinet and held out a broken padlock. "I believe we have found the source." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Sigmund let out a low whistle as he carefully avoided the puddle on the floor. The tile had even been corroded heavily by the substance. "Yes, it seems our Surgeon's instincts were right. However, it does raise another point of contention. How did someone know to collect this before the motive began? Something feels off about this."

"Yes, the odds of someone acquiring this and utilizing it without realizing the motive seems incredibly low," Maddie mused softly.

"I must agree with you there, darling," Chloe said.

The Paralympic Athlete moved forward with his crutch before eying the damaged padlock. "The only other theory that comes to mind is the notion that we may have a traitor in our midst. From my understanding, it wouldn't be a new concept for a killing game."

"W-Wait, you think one of us had the inside track to begin with?" the Ultimate Mathematician asked.

"It would certainly explain this situation. Wouldn't you agree, Chloe?" the boy asked as his gaze lingered on her.

The girl in question placed her finger against her lips in thought for a bit. "That is very true, but did they join with Kurokuma before or after the rollercoaster? As that makes me wonder just how randomly the people were thrown out." Chloe shifted her gaze between her two companions.

Maddie's brow furrowed. "If there is a traitor, and they've been with the mastermind since the beginning, then there was probably only an illusion of danger on the ride itself."

"Hm. There were a number of you who survived due to sheer reflexes and acrobatics. If memory serves, Chloe, you were among those four, were you not?" Sigmund asked.

The Designer let out a low chuckle. "It would seem if the roller coaster wasn't left to chance, someone didn't want me here, as well as our sweet little Annabelle. Given she was the target of that horrid man in the fun house, it just may be true."

Maddie frowned slightly. "Who else narrowly survived the coaster? It might be important if it wasn't random."

"If I'm not mistaken, the other two who were nearly ejected were Utano and Shiho, though I doubt any of the four could be hypothetical traitors. If there is a person like that, it is more likely they are someone who was safe all along. This is mere speculation, though. This individual who attacked Annabelle seems like a more plausible suspect."

The Mathematician's face seemed to light up as she regarded the broken bottle on the floor. "I'm not sure if the numbers support this, but perhaps none of us are the blackened. It could be that Nagito guy. He did try to kill Annabelle, right? Maybe he just stumbled upon Kanade instead."

"I'm sorry, darling, but I am not sure we can trust that. That disgusting Kurokuma seems intent on his game taking place, so I don't know if he would be making us go through with a trial if that was the case," Chloe explained as she placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

Sigmund eyed the gesture as he shuffled across the room. "Yes, I doubt he would allow us to hold a trial for an outside party. Though, considering his sadistic nature, it's not impossible. In any case, if we operate on the assumption it is one of us, I believe we may have a suspect worth investigating. Who was the one who knew about the chemicals stored here in the first place, and conveniently pointed us in this direction?"

Maddie relaxed at Chloe's gesture before registering the boy's words. "Wait, you think Soo Yeong could be the killer? You'll have to show your math, because it just doesn't add up for me."

"Think about it for a moment. Who else would be better suited to derail an investigation than one of the two people leading the autopsy. He could very well be leading us to believe this is the work of some crazed, gun-wielding maniac while he calmly pulls the wool over our eyes. Annabelle is brilliant for her age, but naïve. If he were the culprit, he could probably deceive her as well," Sigmuned responded.

Chloe gave a sigh. "Non, I can't agree to that. For one thing, it has only been you insisting it was Nagito. Secondly, leading us here alone doesn't connect to that crazed man. Also, I would not be so sure about how easy it is to trick young Anna."

The corner of Maddie's lips twisted into a faint smile. "She does make a good point. Annabelle was pretty amazing in the first trial. Even if Soo Yeong were up to something, I don't think we should count her out."

The Paralympic Athlete sighed. "I certainly hope your faith is well placed," he responded as he peered into a trash can his eyes widened. "Well this is quite interesting," he mused as he carefully leaned forward using his good arm to retrieve a tennis shoe. He carefully held it up, as the bottom of it had been completely eaten through. "It seems our thief was clumsy, hence the footstep we found on the floor. They must have had no choice but to discard it to avoid being injured." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well, well, it would seem someone was in a hurry, no?" the Designer mused as she looked over the object. "So, do we go over which boy is most likely to have misplaced his shoe here?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Madison clapped her hands together. "That's right, you're the Ultimate Fashion Designer, so you'll be able to spot the foot size it fits on. Odds are you probably can eyeball and even narrow down our suspects that way."

"Maybe, though let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to compare this with any other evidence to have a clear picture. Come on, we're likely running short of time. We should make our way towards the hotel," Sigmund said as he gestured towards the door.

* * *

 **6:22 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

"I-It's still hard to believe that someone would hurt Kanade. She was one of the sweetest people here. She had her whole life ahead of her. She deserved so much more than this!" Churi choked back a sob as she wiped at her eyes.

Tomoko rolled her eyes before tapping at her forearm with impatience. "You can sob like an idiot later. We don't have time to waste on that nonsense right now. If we don't figure out who killed her, all of us could end up on the chopping block."

Haruto offered a strained smile as he grabbed at a napkin on the nearby table and offered it to the crying Guru. "I understand the point you're trying to make, but you have to be more considerate of your actions."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! No one cares about your pep talk, dad! We need to figure out who gutted the dead chick," Dolly said through Becky.

"Well, your attitude is certainly not helping," Tiana said sharply as she gently rubbed at the makeshift splint around her ankle. "Anyway, we need to go over everyone's alibis while we still have time."

Utano quickly sat up in the chair he was seated in. "W-Well, we can remove everyone else on her team, right? I-I mean, there's no way one of us would target her, right? That would just be crazy."

Seikatsu offered him a cold look. "You sure about that? You seemed far more interested in protecting the blue team than any of us."

"I-I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean to shoot you. I just panicked," the Poet stammered.

"Hah, you're full of more shit than a port-o-potty!" Becky howled in laughter before being shushed by her handler.

Shiho kicked her legs back and forth a moment before frowning. "Now isn't the time to bicker. We gotta stay focused, just like Tiana said!" she exclaimed as she pumped her arm into the air.

"Excellent. At least some of you have something resembling a brain. Why don't we start by confirming who was with someone else for the duration of the game?" Tomoko suggested.

Tiana cleared her throat as she adjusted her leg carefully. "I injured my leg very early into the game. Haruto was kind enough to help me get around the whole time."

The Parental Figure regarded the blonde a moment, feeling heat rushing to his face. "I couldn't just leave you behind, Tiana. I promised you I wouldn't," he said as he cleared his throat. "Anyways, it's like she said. After we were initially separated from the rest of our group, I tended to her ankle and we were together ever since then." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Seikatsu's expression shifted as she stared between the two with a dreamy expression. "Heavens, what a beautiful display of tenderness and chivalry. Do you not agree, Churi? Wouldn't they just make the most darling couple?"

Churi blinked a bit, taken back by the sudden shift in the girl. "As much as I love matchmaking, I'm not sure this is the right time, Seikatsu."

"You are correct, Churi." Tiana gave the taller girl a nod before leveling a pointed stare at Seiketsu. "The status of our relationship is not your business, least of all now."

"Ooooh, but you said relationship, which implies there is indeed something there!" Seikatsu said in a sing-song voice before earning an equally sharp look from the Ultimate Shogi Player.

"Enough. I couldn't care less who you spend your free time with. We have a job to do, and I intend to see it through," Tomoko said as her gaze shifted to the Runner. "Shiho, what about you and Annabelle?"

The Runner offered a warm grin. "Oh, that's easy! Annabelle and I were running around most of the time. We got chased by Yushikuma before being pelted by Dolly and Becky. We stuck together until we heard the announcement play." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Haruto leaned forward before resting a hand on his chin. "Well that's a decent start. Tiana and I ran into Kanade and Naruhiko and were eliminated. That was the last time we saw them until after the murder."

"Interesting. Suffice it to say, that eliminates four of our seventeen suspects," Tomoko responded as her gaze continued around the room. "Churi, why don't you go next? Tell us where you were during the game. Give us the account of what happened."

The Guru rubbed at her forearm. "I-I was separated pretty early on from the rest of my group. It wasn't too long at all before I encountered Chloe and Sigmund, who eliminated me. I asked if I could tag along, but Sigmund insisted I would be a hindrance to them. I eventually found a statue in one of the rooms and decided to just hide behind it. I-I began to fear that someone might kill me. I didn't see anyone else, but I did hear a strange muffled sound at one point." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Tiana arched an eyebrow. "A muffled sound? That is odd, but I'm not sure how relevant," she said as she looked over towards Tomoko. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind going next, would you?"

"I would be more than happy to. It's quite simple. I spent most of the game alongside Madison and Soo Yeong. Towards the latter half of the game, we encountered Utano, Seikatsu, and Dolly. it ended in almost all parties being eliminated. It was at that point that I was cut off from the rest of my team, though I continued to search for anyone left in the game. After all, Kurokuma said nothing about us participating after being eliminated. Unfortunately, I had no such luck. Much like the rest of you, I was caught off guard by the body discovery," the Shogi Player responded. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Tehehe. You sure about that? You sure you didn't run into Kanade and take matters into your own hands to avoid being sacrificed?" Dolly asked as she held up Becky.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "And you're not in the same position, yourself? Or even Utano, who turned his back on his team? Please don't treat me like the only person with a motive."

"I-I didn't turn my back on anyone, per se. I just didn't want anything to happen to Soo Yeong. I owe him for saving me. Is it so wrong for me to want to repay that?" the Poet asked.

Churi shook her head as she offered a sad smile. "But you turned your back on everyone in the process for one person."

"Enough. There's no sense in squabbling like this. While we still have some time, I suggest we continue gathering alibis. By my recollection of those present, we have Utano, Dolly, and Seikatsu left. Would any of you like to volunteer?" Haruto asked

A low chuckle escaped Seikatsu as she lifted her chin high. "Ah, it's a man that leads through force of will and presence. The Emperor acknowledges your power. As for this one? She was very much irritated following the betrayal of this worm," she said as she gestured at Utano. "However, even though Death searched for a victim, we were mercifully fortunate to avoid any physical contact." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Tomoko's eyes widened marginally. "Wait, are you saying you were searching to kill someone?"

"Heavens no! Art thou dense? I already decreed that that individual was Death, not I! We simply wandered the labyrinth alone until the sound of the announcement drew forth our attention."

"Can we please move on? Which one of you wants to go next?" Tiana rolled her eyes before gesturing between Dolly and Utano.

Utano seemed to shiver a bit from the excess attention before meekly raising his hand. "I-I'll go. I was with Seikatsu for the entire game up until the point we were separated. I spent most of the time after that being chased by Yushikuma. He seemed furious for some reason." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Shiho scratched at her cheek before sticking out her tongue. "Hah, I think I have an idea why. We sort of ticked him off earlier. Sorry 'bout that!"

Haruto offered a strained smile. "I don't think you have to apologize for that. Dolly, would you like to go next, or would you prefer to have Becky speak?"

The Ventriloquist lowered her puppet a moment as her lips pressed together. "Dolly is never really alone when she has Becky, so Becky can attest to the fact that we didn't hurt Kanade." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Damn right, we didn't! We were there to win, so why would we wanna cream our own teammate?!" Becky shouted as her head twitched slightly.

Tomoko sighed as she crossed her arms. "I'm not even going to bother arguing with that madness. It's not much, but at least it is a start in regards to alibis. Let's hope our investigators are more focused than the rest of you."

A moment later, a loud chiming sound filled the room.

 **DING DONG**

 **"Alright, you fuckers should know how this works now. Haul your asses to the hotel elevator, because we've got ourselves a trial. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you punks, either! I'm nothing like my little brother!"** Kurokuma cackled wildly, then silence prevailed over the room once more.

* * *

 **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #2**

 **Victim #1: Kanade Kanaka**

 **"The victim has suffered extensive trauma to various organs through her abdomen that is now missing.."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 5:24 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered inside the paintball maze in the Amusement Park District at 5:50 P.M by Laris,Naruhiko, & Chloe."**

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Haruto & Tiana's alibi**

 **Soo Yeong's Autopsy**

 **Tomoko's Alibi**

 **Kanade's Wound**

 **Annabelle & Shiho's Alibi**

 **Fluroantimonic Acid**

 **Churi's Alibi**

 **Dangerous chemicals kept in** infirmary

 **Seikatsu's Alibi**

 **Muffled sound**

 **Dolly's Alibi**

 **Laris' Theory**

Utano's **Alibi**

 **Paintball Stain on the body**

 **Premeditated Plot or simple chance?**

 **Intruder's involvement?**

 **Damaged Weapon**

 **Silent Kill**

 **Acidic Scent**

 **Spilled Acid**

 **Broken Padlock**

 **Discarded Shoe**

 **Shoe Profile**

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys! As always I want to thank my betas and my lovely co-writer Pettypunk for helping me with several of the characters in this chapter. The support I've received from you guys is incredible.**

 **Please leave me a review if you can and I'll see you for the trial**!

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 **I can't wait to see the wheels begin turning following this investigation. You all come up with some of the most creative theories!**

 **Fee5H**

 **As we discussed in DM, when I referenced chorus, I simply meant more than one.**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Death and despair waits for no one ;)**

 **ThePLOThand**

Lol **I do enjoy a good pun.**

 **Raz The Giant**

Yeah **I've been really trying to improve upon the interactions here recently :p**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **Why would skip forward and reveal anything? That would cheapen the** pay off **.**

 **PettyPunk**

 **I love that your favorite scene involved fixating on boobs. Please never change Petty!**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Painted Requiem.** LOL **That had me cracking up.**

 **SootyThunder**

 **RIP Cinnamon roll girl!**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **That's the downside of accepting so many cinnamon rolls. More have to die! =(**

 **doomqwer**

 **I guess you could say her death is still eating away at me...**


	16. Chapter 15: Anarchy: Act Five

**Kuma Kuma Land Case File #2**

 **Victim #1: Kanade Kanaka**

 **"The victim has suffered extensive trauma to various organs through her abdomen that is now missing.."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 5:24 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered inside the paintball maze in the Amusement Park District at 5:50 P.M by Laris, Naruhiko, & Chloe."**

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Haruto & Tiana's alibi**

 **Soo Yeong's Autopsy**

 **Tomoko's Alibi**

 **Kanade's Wound**

 **Annabelle & Shiho's Alibi**

 **Fluroantimonic Acid**

 **Churi's Alibi**

 **Dangerous chemicals kept in infirmary**

 **Seikatsu's Alibi**

 **Muffled sound**

 **Dolly's Alibi**

 **Laris' Theory**

 **Utano's Alibi**

 **Paintball Stain on the body**

 **Premeditated Plot or simple chance?**

 **Intruder's involvement?**

 **Damaged Weapon**

 **Silent Kill**

 **Acidic Scent**

 **Spilled Acid**

 **Broken Padlock**

 **Discarded Shoe**

 **Shoe Profile**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Anarchy: Act Five**

 **6:37 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

 _ **"Bahaha! Let's check the scoreboard, shall we? Looks like the red, blue, and yellow ended up in a tie. That's okay, though, because the real loser is is Miss Kanaka! She's really not stomaching the news well, either! I guess you could say she was gutted by the news. Sorry, I could do this all day. Unfortunately, you guys don't have that long. Nope! I'm not as lenient as my brother, so I suggest you get the lead out!"** _Kurokuma exclaimed with a malicious grin.

Naruhiko cracked his knuckles against his podium. "Then let's fucking do this shit! One of you better fess up, or I'm gonna do what you did to poor Kana!"

"Naruhiko, I appreciate your fervor, but no guilty party is going to likely come forth due to your threats. Not when there's so much at stake," Sigmund pointed out.

"Aye, lad. All we can do is ride out the storm, no matter how rough the waters get," Kaizoku added.

Churi rested her hands on her sides. "But, like, how do we even start? I mean, I can't think of why anyone would wanna hurt Kana. She was, like, the sweetest person here."

"Unfortunately, M'lady, that does not afford anyone safety in this situation," Laris said with a grim expression.

Lachlan shook his head. "This has nothing to do with the case, but are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Elephant? I thought there was only a bear," Shiho responded with a confused expression.

Tomoko shook her head. "Fool, he's referring to our Knight, who is clearly not a boy. I have no qualms with your gender, but why did you go to such lengths to hide it?"

Tiana shook her head. "That is Laris' business and hers alone. She doesn't owe any of us an explanation."

"I thank you for your kind words, M'lady. I assure you that me being a girl holds no bearing on this case. I simply discarded my armor, because I felt it would leave me over-encumbered in this motive," the Knight explained as she tapped the pommel of her sword.

Kaizoku scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Aye, I was there, so I can attest to the captain's words. For now, we really need to focus up. The Scallywag will not give us much time to waste on this."

 _ **"Blackbeard is right!"**_ Kurokuma snorted as he offered a gleeful smile. _**"Tick tock!"**_

"That is true. We shall leave Laris alone for the time we are in the trial, and focus on the poor dear. Shall we start with the cause of her demise?" Chloe suggested, ignoring the bear and turning her gaze from Kaizoku to Soo Yeong.

The Plastic Surgeon offered a curt nod in response. "Yes. I believe Annabelle can attest to it as well. There can be no doubt that the cause of death was a highly corrosive acid. Our suspicion is that it was mixed with a paintball that connected with Kanade's abdomen." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Wait a moment, you believe she was killed by acid? What kind of chemical could cause that kind of damage? That just seems hard to believe," Haruto mused as he thumbed at his chin.

"Based on the state of the her stomach, it was definitely a superacid, so something at least one hundred times stronger than sulfuric acid," Annabelle called out. "So if it was something like fluoroantimonic acid, which is known to be able to eat through almost any organic material, a human abdomen wouldn't stand a chance."

Maddie's eyes widened. "O-Oh my. Fluoroantimonic acid? That stuff is the strongest acid known to man. I believe we found evidence that something of that nature was taken from the infirmary." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Who the fuck leaves something like that lying around in the first place? You'd have to be a pretty big bonehead!" Dolly said as she held up Becky.

Chloe gave a smirk. "It is quite odd - the state of the clinic, that is. Whoever was in there certainly wanted us to know what was messed with." The Fashion Designer smoothed out a wrinkle in her dress. "There was a broken lock, a puddle of acid, the bottle, and a ruined shoe." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I pointed this out earlier, and I don't mean to make an accusation without proof, but it is suspicious that it was Soo Yeong who lead us there in the first place. He would have likely been the only one among us who also knew about the contents of that room," Sigmund said as he eyed the Surgeon.

Utano offered an indignant expression. "Don't you dare say something like that about him! He only makes the world a more beautiful place. He'd never hurt anyone!"

"I don't know about beauty, but I do know about knowledge and lack thereof. What kind of moron accuses someone of a crime simply because he knew of said item? In fact, I'd argue it's less likely, because the real blackened would never want to tie themselves to anything related to the crime. If Soo Yeong was the killer, why would he hand us vital clues in this case? The answer is simple. He wouldn't," Seikatsu said in a cold manner. "Fucking idiot."

The Paralympic Athlete actually offered a low chuckle. "Okay, maybe I deserved some of that. I just found it suspicious that he never alerted us to the cabinet in the first place."

"Why would I?" Soo Yeong asked with an indifferent shrug. "Let us face facts for a moment: this is a killing game. Removing all of the hazardous items is simply impossible. I saw no point in broadcasting it, because I didn't want to give anyone ideas."

Lachlan rubbed at his forehead in irritation. "This is a waste of valuable time. Let's focus on something more important, like the discovery of acid. Kaizoku and I found the barrel of one of the guns warped near the entrance."

"Oh, well that's some good news!" Churi said as she clapped her hands together. "So who did it? It should be pretty easy to find out, right?"

Kaizoku rubbed at his burned arm. "I'm afraid it won't be so easy, deary. All the guns were discarded into a heap at the entrance, and it's not like we wrote our names on them."

"Yes, and it's unlikely we'd even be able to recognize which was our own without such assistance," Maddie said with a frown. "Here's what I'm curious about, though: Why was she targeted in the first place? Was it planned all along, or did someone panic when they thought they'd lose?"

Naruhiko scowled deeply. "The last one makes more sense to me. Some fucker got jittery when they thought it was curtains, so they killed Kana!"

"I'm not so certain about that. We shouldn't have known about this motive at all, so who could have foreseen this coming? Uh... Chloe, you said you found part of a shoe, correct? Did it resemble any of ours?" Laris asked as she eyed the buxom Designer.

Chloe gave a smirk towards the Knight. "The shoe in question was a running shoe. It was obviously made for a male."

"Whelp, you can look at my shoes! They're specially made, but definitely not for boys!" Shiho said as she hopped on one foot before pulling off a shoe and setting it on the podium.

Haruto offered the Runner a tired smile. "Shiho, I think you're probably off the hook. My question is why would someone have left such a mess behind? It just seems half-baked to me."

"Well, the most likely scenarios I can think of are that either they didn't have time to clean up after themselves, or that is how they wanted the scene to be discovered," Annabelle answered.

Tomoko sighed. "Again, that doesn't explain how one of us managed to be able to prepare something that elaborate beforehand. It suggests some outside force or that one of us has inside information."

"Well, there was that strange man that attacked Annabelle, right?" Dolly asked in a quiet voice. "Could he possibly be behind this?"

Lachlan's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Actually, that's not a bad suggestion. Nagito Komaeda was known as the Ultimate Luck. Maybe he somehow used his talent to account for this motive?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That's insane, though. Even if he has some luck, could he have really left something like a loaded a gun with acid and hoped that by chance we'd happen to use it?" Utano asked with a look of disbelief.

"If he did, does it matter? Something tells me the bear would still make the killer whoever got the gun." Kaizoku put a hand against his forehead. "If that's the case, we have an even harder puzzle before us."

Seikatsu sighed dramatically. "Heavens, our charming scallywag is quite astute. If the vagrant is not here, then we must assume he is not considered the culprit of this crime. Henceforth, I suggest we spend no more time on this senseless quest. Nay, we should instead double our efforts to determine who delivered the fatal shot."

Tiana began tapping her fingers against the podium. "Well, should we move onto the alibis? Or should we stay with this conversation?" the Dominatrix inquired as she looked around the courtroom.

After several moments of silence, Laris spoke. "I think it's probably for the best if we check alibis. I think Seikatsu raised a good point. If Komaeda did steal the acid and plant it, then it holds no bearing if he's not here now. Clearly, Kurokuma doesn't consider him guilty, or we wouldn't be here. Perhaps we should start with those who have the strongest alibis," she suggested.

Haruto cleared his throat. "We discussed this earlier while we were compiling alibis. Tiana and I were together the entire time. She's still struggling to get around on that ankle. Unfortunately, we did pretty miserably in the game. We didn't hit anyone and were eliminated early on, so we spent the entire game looking for the rest of our group." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Shiho and I got chased around by Yushikuma for a while. He had a paintball gun, too. Then Dolly and Becky eliminated us from the game. After that, we were left just walking around. We didn't see anyone else," Annabelle explained.

The Ultimate Runner nodded her head eagerly. "Yup! It was sort of anticlimactic, but spending time with Annabelle was still a blast."

"Congratulations, we've only managed to to narrow our suspect list by four people. That still leaves a total of thirteen suspects. We need to find a better way to narrow our scope," Tomoko pointed out.

Soo Yeong sighed softly. "That may be challenging to accomplish, though not impossible. If this Komaeda tampered with one of the guns, then it means that none of us intentionally planned a murder. Therefore, whoever shot Kanade likely believed they were simply eliminating a member of the opposing team. So, with that in mind, I think it's a pretty safe bet that we can remove her teammates from consideration." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Agreed, that does seem like the most logical conclusion. Odds are that you're correct," Maddie said with a slight nod.

"Don't be too quick to dismiss us as suspects, darling! Utano stabbed me in the back in the midst of the game. He could have done the same to Kanade in order to ensure that the blue team would win." Seikatsu huffed as she rested her hands on her hips.

Utano's face paled. "I-I'm telling you I didn't do that. While it's true I did fire on you, it was only a knee jerk reaction to protect Soo Yeong. I'm just terrible at paintball, I only hit you because you weren't expecting it."

"Fucking bastard! Turning your back on your team is disgusting! Where's your damn pride?!" Naruhiko shouted as he shot the boy a pointed glare. "You better not have hurt Kana, or I'll take that beret and shove it up your ass!"

Sigmund sighed at the exchange. "Enough. This kind of bickering is pointless. If we entertain the idea that Utano is a possible culprit, it leaves us with nine remaining suspects in total: Laris, Maddie, Kaizoku, Chloe, Lachlan, Soo Yeong, Tomoko, and myself. Our goal should be to find a way to thin this list down even further."

Lachlan offered a disgruntled expression. "Unfortunately, Kanade's time of death leaves plenty of possible windows. However, I can confidently say that Naruhiko and I were stuck in a lengthy exchange that lasted about twenty minutes. As frustrating as it was at the time, I think it actually provides me with an airtight alibi." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Great for you, but that still leaves eight of us out in the fucking cold!" Becky snapped as she was held up to stand on Dolly's podium.

"Maybe not, actually. I think I have a way of providing several of us with alibis," Laris said as her gaze flicked around the trial room. "If I'm not mistaken, Kaizoku and I ran into Sigmund and Chloe at around twenty minutes after five. I don't believe our exchange ended until after Kanade was dead. At least, none of us had enough time to be the culprit."

"That is true, my dear. The incident left both Sigmund and Kaizoku eliminated. When the walls began to shift, I trailed Laris for a short time afterwards," Chloe added.

Kaizoku nodded and joined in. "The Athlete and myself stayed where we were and talked for a bit. After that, we decided to go our separate ways, so we can account for each other until after the time of the killing."

"Splendid! Then there's no way any of you could have done it!" Churi said, clearly pleased as she peered between the group of four. "So who precisely does that leave as suspects?"

Annabelle gave a look around the group. "Let's see... That leaves us with Utano, Madison, Soo Yeong, and Tomoko. By our logic so far, that must mean it's one of them."

"I have to say, I feel much better with finding a culprit among four people versus thirteen," Lachlan said as he offered a dry chuckle. "Here's something I haven't been able to wrap my head around: If Kanade's death was so excruciating, how come no one heard anything?"

"That is quite the question. The poor girl's face doesn't suggest she went very quickly, either," Tiana said as she looked over towards the Love Guru. "However, when we gathered alibis earlier, I believe you said you heard something strange, didn't you, Churi?"

Churi's expression darkened. "Yeah, that's true. After I was eliminated, I spent the rest of the time hiding. I was really afraid someone was going to try and hurt me. I-I... wasn't really paying much attention to the time, but I definitely heard a muffled noise. I think it might have been Kana. Oh my gosh, I was just hiding and she was probably dying not far away. How could I be so selfish?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ya can't be putting that on your shoulders, deary. With how the walls are set up, you may not have been able to get there, anyway, " Kaizoku responded, giving Churi a sympathetic smile.

The Love Guru wiped at her eyes before offering the Sailor a tearful smile. "Th-Thank you, Kaizoku."

"Yes, there's no need to berate yourself, my dear. Even if you'd been there at the time of her attack, there is likely little that could have been done. We're talking about the strongest acid known to man. It is merely a hypothesis, but I did observe blood on her lips and mouth. It is possible she went into shock," Soo Yeong suggested. "It could have been the explanation for why we didn't hear her screaming. Believe me, if someone had been trying silence her with a hand or some other manner, I assure you that they would have left a blood trail in their wake, or at the very least it would have shown on her autopsy. I found no bruising or any other signs of trauma, save the most obvious one." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Annabelle nodded along with the Plastic Surgeon's words. "You got that right! Also, they would have to know ahead of time that they were shooting her with acid to know to silence her."

The Ultimate Punk Musician rubbed at his head in frustration. "Okay, squirt, I get it. We know how she died, but how the hell do we determine who did it? I mean, any one of them had the time to, right? At this rate, we're going to have to draw fucking straws."

Haruto shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary, and please, I know it's difficult, but try to remain calm. I think we can safely remove another person from this list. As it was pointed out at the beginning, if Soo Yeong was the culprit, it would make little sense for him help the investigation along. If anything, he would try to sabotage or withhold information."

Dolly ticked her head to the side. "It could be some sort of strange strategy, but I doubt it. If we do remove him, it still leaves Tomoko, Maddie, and Utano. Any bright ideas how we can make any headway from that?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" the Poet cried as he pressed his hands against the podium in front of him.

 _ **"Blahhhh, this is getting boring! Time to make your closing arguments."**_ Kurokuma grumbled as he slumped in his chair.

Kaizoku gritted his teeth. "The damned bear has spoken. Prepare yourselves. I fear we be entering dangerous waters. All we can do now is sail by our own judgments."

"It's okay, Captain, we'll make it through this together. You'll see." Annabelle gave a salute with the wrong hand. Her eyes locked intently on the Sailor. Kaizoku sighed before returning the gesture with a strained smile. Silence prevailed over the room as, one by one, each of the students cast their votes. Most of the group found themselves eyeing one another before doing so.

After a minute or so had passed, the screens dimmed and a grin spread across Kurokuma's face. _ **"Ahem! So we have three votes for Madison, four for Utano, and ten for Tomoko. The question is, did you all make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?"**_

"Fools!" Tomoko snapped as her nails dug into the podium as she clenched her jaw. "I hope you appreciate what you've done."

 _ **"Hehehe, she does a raise a good point, because I have to inform you that you've made a grave mistake. Tomoko is not the blackened!"** _Kurokuma squealed with glee.

"Son of a bitch! I knew you did it!" Naruhiko bellowed as he stared murderously at Utano, seemingly ready to lunge at the boy.

"D-Don't look at me. I swear I didn't do it!" Utano said as he raised his arms defensively over his face.

The solid black bear giggled playfully. _**"He's telling the truth, ya know! Congratulations, Maddie, on fooling your classmates and getting away with murder!"**_

"M-Murder? Me?" the Mathematician asked as her face paled at the implication.

Chloe slammed her fist against the podium. "Non! A cutie like her did such an awful thing? This is unbelievable."

 _ **"Hate to break it to ya, but there can be no doubt. Little Maddie killed Kanade without being aware of it. Now that's what I call bad luck or I guess it's pretty good in this case, because you get to leave Kuma Kuma Land. If only the rest of you were so lucky.**_ " Kurokuma howled in laughter.

* * *

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 **5:22 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Paintball Maze**

 _"Please stop! I've already been eliminated. Just leave me alone!" Maddie cried. She felt her lungs burning as she rounded a corner._

 _Yushikuma snorted wildly as he fired his paintball gun, nicking the wall near the Mathematician. "Haha, and where's the fun in that? This is a show, and we gotta put on a good performance. Besides, I need to vent a little after what happened earlier. You're just the unfortunate punk who I happened to run into," he replied as he chased her through another long corridor that seemed to converge at a large open room._

 _Maddie felt her legs growing more and more tired. "I-I haven't done anything to you, though. Just stop!" she screamed as she fired off several shots. One hit the bear in the nose, causing him to let out a roar of fury._

 _"Oh you're really in for it now! When I get my paws on you, I'll tear you to shreds!" he vowed as he followed her into the large room._

 _The Ultimate Mathematician thought that she registered a whimper, but she brushed the notion aside as she wildly aimed her gun behind her before letting loose a few more shots behind her._

 _The Ringleader let out a bellow as he chased her down an adjacent hall._

 _It was at that moment that Kanade let out a pitiful cry. Her head tilted downward as she stared in abject horror at the cavity that was quickly growing in her torso. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she crumpled backwards. Blood began to pool from her mouth._

 _What she felt in those moments was the most excruciating pain imaginable. Despite this, try as she might, she couldn't scream. As she felt herself going into shock, only the muffled sound of choking on blood left her as the light began to leave her eyes._

 _The agony and pain were soon muted as everything grew cold._

 _After a few more moments, she would know nothing more._

 _Kanade Kanaka, the Ultimate Composer, was gone._

 _She was a victim of circumstance and sheer, terrible luck._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **7:02 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"I-I'm so sorry, you guys. I had no idea. I didn't even see her," Maddie said in a half-choked sob.

 _ **"What are you apologizing for? You had Komaeda's dumb luck helping you, but you're a winner! That's more than I can say for the rest of these guys. Hope you're ready for a death game!"** _Kurokuma exclaimed with a malicious grin as he pressed a button. Suddenly, a series of chains began to wrap around everyone except the Mathematician before hoisting them off the ground.

Kaizoku looked over towards Naruhiko catching his eye. "N-Naru, I... I..." The Sailor was flustered as he turned away. "I'm sorry we didn't do the poor lass justice..."

"Don't beat yourself up, Zoku. Ain't no one to blame for this shit. Mad Math ain't to blame either. It was just shit luck. Chin the fuck up, man. We're gonna pull through this," the Musician said with an air of confidence as he struggled against his bindings.

"Annabelle, Tiana, don't be scared. No matter what happens, I'll do everything I can. It's not over yet," Haruto said as he forced a smile, gazing between the pair.

The Investigator looked down towards the ground, tears already starting to trace across her cheeks. "I'm sorry I failed. Now a bunch of us could die."

"No, Anna, don't say that. This isn't your fault, sweetheart. Please don't cry," Tiana called out as she shifted against her chains.

"Tch, crying is the last thing that matters right now, Mistress Whips-a-lot! We're about to end up like that hockey goon," Becky quipped as even she was restrained alongside her operator.

Tomoko scowled as she could still hear Kurokuma giggling from below. "If you idiots ever listened to me, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Tomoko, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is dealing with this shit. It's a game, right? Games can be won. That should be our focus now," Lachlan said in a surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Yes, because you made such a compelling argument in your favor." Chloe chastised, sending a glare at the Shogi Player.

"Please, there is no need to quarrel. If we wish to survive, I doubt we'll have much luck if we're at one another's throat," Soo Yeong said in a soothing manner. From his vantage point, it became clear that the boy had severe scar tissue on the normally hidden side of his face. It was a gross contrast from the rest of his perfect features. His normally hidden eye was unfocused and it was clear he was blind in that eye.

"S-Soo Yeong is right, we have to put this behind us. We might be able to survive this." Utano spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kiddo! Yushikuma is raring to go, and I don't think you losers have a chance." Kurokuma snickered.

Maddie shivered as her breaths had become uneven. "W-What if I stayed? Would you possibly spare my friends from this? Please?"

The black bear snorted. _ **"Sorry babe, that ain't how it works around here."**_

Shiho offered a goofy smile from where she hung. "Hey, don't worry about us, 'kay? We'll be just fine. You get out of here and let someone know about what's going on. You shouldn't blame yourself for an accident."

"Shiho is right. So don't let this weigh on my, M'lady. We're going to fight till the bitter end," Laris said as she tried to reach for her sword that was still attached to her sheath. The gesture was in vain.

 _ **"Blah blah blah. Enough dragging your asses. I think I've given you enough time to ponder your fate. Time to face your death game!"**_ Kurokuma yelled.

One by one, each of the students were pulled out of sight before Maddie's tearful gaze. She turned to a large screen that flickered on in front of her. Kurokuma laughed boisterously. _ **"Why don't you enjoy the show? Chances are, it'll be the last time you see them, kiddo!"**_

* * *

 **7:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Challenge Room)**

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, revealing a massive room in which a life-sized chess board was situated. On the far side of the chessboard, representing the black pieces, stood fifteen of the gray Kuma bears that could be found across the park itself. However, in the position of the king, rested Yushikuma, who held a scepter in his paws.

"W-What in the world is this, you guys? Is this actually a game of chess?" Churi stammered out.

"It would seem so. I can't believe it's come to this. Though, if this is a game, then it means there is a chance for us to win and survive," Lachlan pointed out.

Yushikuma giggled from where he stood on the far side of the room. _ **"Of course there's always a chance, but this is a very special kind of death game. In order to win and survive, you'll have to defeat the glorious leader of the Kumas!"**_

"A game of chess, huh? That doesn't sound too terribly difficult. I think we have what it takes," Haruto said with a look of confidence.

"Oh, I guess I should mention something important!" he said as he gestured with his scepter and one of the kumas swung a sword through the air. _**"If a piece is taken, it's not as simple as waiting on the sidelines and watching the game go on. Nope! If a piece is taken, it will involve death! Your death! So I'd suggest considering your actions carefully. I'll give you idiots a little time to discuss among yourselves."** _The red bear grinned.

"It's hopeless. W-We're all going to die," Utano said in a petrified manner as his shoulders began to tremble.

Dolly held up Becky, who scowled at the boy. "If you're going to have a fucking breakdown, can you do it a little bit quieter? You're really pissing me off. Your voice is definitely not the last thing I want to hear."

"None of you idiots have to die. We wouldn't even be in this situation if you'd only listened to me in the first place, so now you're going to shut the fuck up and do what I say. If you can manage to do that, I'll keep you alive," Tomoko said in a sharp tone as she crossed her arms.

Naruhiko grumbled. "Why the shit should we listen to you?"

"Lad, perhaps we should heed her advice?" Kaizoku suggested as he eyed his friend. "Shogi is not that different from chess. In fact, as I understand it, it's more complex by comparison."

Tomoko sighed. "You're not mistaken. Look, I don't have to like any of you, but I need your help. You need my mind, and I need your assistance, or we're all doomed. Let me take the position of the king on our side. Believe me when I say that I'm the best chance we have to survive this game."

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon nodded his head approval. "I won't argue your logic. We need to put aside our pettiness and make the wisest call. Otherwise, we'll share the same fate as Patrick."

A few moments passed as the group seemed to speak among themselves. They all eventually agreed to the terms.

"Alright M'lady, we'll follow your guidance. Where will you have us stand?" Laris asked as she adopted a somber expression.

Tomoko eyed the group intently for several moments before she approached the large marble board. She climbed the stairs before taking her place as the white king. "Laris, you will be my queen," she said before gesturing at the spot next to her.

The Ultimate Knight offered no comment on the ironic gesture as she climbed the stairs and took her spot upon the board.

"Kaizoku and Soo Yeong, you both will be bishops. It matters not which of you goes where. Just take a position on either side of us," the Shogi Player ordered.

"Aye, as you wish," Kaizoku offered in response as he and the Plastic Surgeon followed Laris' example. The Sailor stood on the queen's side, while the Surgeon took his place on the king's side.

Tomoko peered over her shoulder at the remaining students. "Chloe and Lachlan, you will be my knights. Again, which side you take doesn't matter. Just get into place."

Lachlan took the king's side position while Chloe took the queen's side, neither offering any response to their assignment.

"Aww and I wanted to be the horsey!" Annabelle pouted slightly. "Nyah, maybe I can be the rook?"

Tomoko ignored the girl's request. "Sigmund, you and Shiho are my rooks. The rest of you? Well, that should be quite simple. You're pawns," she said dismissively.

"Gotcha, I'll do my best. Just let me know if I'm walking too far?" Shiho asked as she approached the board.

Sigmund chuckled lowly as he hopped on his good leg. "I doubt Tomoko will have any qualms with calling any of us out."

The Tarotologist scowled slightly as she moved towards the front row on their side. "Can't help but feel like we're the disposable pieces."

"So long as you all heed what I have to say, I'll do my best to avoid any casualties," the Shogi Player said as the the rest of the group took their place at the the board. Going from left to right, the front row was Naruhiko, Annabelle, Haruto, Tiana, Utano, Churi, Dolly, and Seikatsu. "Alright, bear, is there anything else we need to know?" Tomoko asked with a pointed stare.

Yushikuma waved his scepter around in the air before adjusting a crown that he'd slid on his head in exchange for his normal hat. _ **"This is a special game with special rules, like I said. If you manage to overtake one of my pieces, you can attack them with these,"**_ he said as he pushed a button and swords began to emerge from the square they all stood on. _**"Of course, my pals here are going to do the same. Oh, and I should say that, if anyone makes an illegal move or moves out of turn, they will be killed instantly!"**_ he said as he raised his scepter before pointing at a turret above them. _**"Play by the rules or you'll be snuffed out in no time! Any questions?"**_

"When exactly does this game of yours end?" Haruto asked.

The Ringleader chortled as he folded his paws. _**"Oh, that's easy! It's just like normal chess! Whenever the king is put in checkmate. Of course, in this version, I'll be taking your king's head! " he said as he pointed a blade at Tomoko. "Unless you can do it to me first, but I doubt it. I'm the boss for a reason."**_

"I bet you'll look pretty dumb when we kick your butt again!" Annabelle giggled sticking out her tongue.

 _ **"GAHHH! You didn't kick my butt! I was going easy on you! I won't do it again!"** _Yushikuma shouted as he stomped his feet like a spoiled child.

"No, we won't be kicking anything. We'll be taking your head off!" Tomoko said as a smirk flitted across her face. She returned the bear's earlier gesture. "Let's see if you're more than just talk. Personally, I think you're a reject. It's obvious that Shirokuma and Kurokuma are in charge. Tell me, do you have to shovel the shit from the zoo?" she asked as she quirked a brow.

Yushikuma growled, clearly frustrated. _**"ENOUGH! Make your move! I can't wait to take your head off!"**_

"Aww, look. It's trying to act like a big bear," Tomoko said in a condescending manner. "Let's not let the little guy wait. Tiana, move from D2 to D4."

"Understood." Tiana nodded towards Haruto before striding forward two spaces.

 _ **"Bah! You think you're so clever? I'll show you! Pawn from E7 to E6!"**_ Yushikuma exclaimed as one of his kumas moved forward a single space on the board.

The Ultimate Shogi Player clapped a hand against her forearm. "Oh look, baby made his first steps. It's so precious. Kaizoku, C1 to F4. You're moving three spaces, remember to move only diagonally," she said in a firm tone.

"Aye, aye, Navigator." The Sailor hefted his blade as he took off jogging, making sure to only step on the black spaces. "Hurry up now, wee lad. Send us your crew so we can cut them to pieces."

A tick mark appeared on the bear's forehead. _ **"You got a pair on you, huh? I'll wipe away that smugness real quick! Pawn from D7 to D5!"** _Yushikuma cried. At his command, the kuma waddled forward, sword in hand, before stopping directly in front of Tiana, blocking her advance.

"So far, all I'm convinced of is the fact you can shriek like a banshee," Tomoko mused with a sickly sweet smile. "Lachlan, move from G1 to F3. Again, watch your footing, we wouldn't want to upset little Yushi."

The Journalist offered a bemused expression as he slung his sword over his shoulder. He passed Dolly before continuing his movements. "Tomoko, if somehow you pull this off, I'm going to make dinner for you."

 _ **"Pfft. Don't be making any future plans. I told you, I'm the boss and I'm not letting any of you leave."** _Yushikuma sputtered as he raised his scepter. _**"Bishop, move from F8 to B4!"**_ the Ringleader ordered. The grey kuma waddled forward with a wide grin spread across its face.

"Haruto, move from C2 to C3!" Tomoko ordered sternly.

"W-Wait, but wouldn't that put him in danger of the bishop?" Churi asked with a worried expression.

The Shogi Player rolled her eyes. "You either trust me or you don't. Haruto, make the move!"

"Alright, here goes nothing." The blue-haired boy breathed as he took a single step forward.

Yushikuma scowled as he seemed to stare at the board for a long moment before grunting. _**"Gah! Bishop, move from B4 to D6."**_

The kuma blinked a moment before retreating back across the board, giving the boy some breathing room.

"You see? Even in a game of life and death, it would be foolish to sacrifice a bishop just to take down a pawn," Tomoko said matter-of-factually. "I'm pleased to note my instincts were right."

"Instincts? So you didn't fucking know if the bear would do that or not?" Naruhiko asked with a dumbfounded expression.

The Shogi Player shushed the boy. "Relax. There's been no blood spilled yet, so be a good boy and do as you're told. Kaizoku, retreat from F4 to E3."

The Sailor nodded in response as he moved back beside Lachlan.

 _ **"Knight, move from B8 to D7!"** _Yushikuma yelled. The bear waddled around the board before stopping in front of his king's spot.

"Aww, look at him trying so hard. It's precious, isn't it?" Tomoko purred in delight. "Dolly, dear, move one space from G2 to G3."

"Heh, you got it, your royal fucking heiness!" Becky cackled as she and her handler moved forward, stopping on the other side of Lachlan.

"My other knight, move from G8 to F6!" The bear said as he clearly tried to mimic the Shogi Player's wall of three pieces.

Tomoko scanned the board a moment before clearing her throat. "Soo Yeong, move from F1 to H3."

"As you wish," the young man responded as he strode forward, stopping to the right of Dolly to form a row of four pieces.

Yushikuma giggled to himself. _**"See, I read the instruction manual! It's time to castle me!"**_ he exclaimed as he gestured at the rook that was left on the empty section to his left. Slowly, the two pieces began to shuffle until Yushikuma stopped on G8 and his one rook landed on F8. _**"Hah! Get to me now, dickwads!"**_

"Oh, so you can actually read? That's surprising," Tomoko commented as a smile never left her face. "Laris, dear, move from D1 to D3."

The Ultimate Knight eyed the girl a moment before nodding quietly as she strode two steps forward and stopped behind Tiana.

 _ **"B7 to B6!"** _the Ringmaster ordered. Another pawn kuma waddled a single step forward.

"Kaizoku, move from E3 to G5!" Tomoko ordered as she gestured through the air with her sword.

"Understood." Kaizoku dashed forward to his destination. He pointed his sword directly at Yushikuma. "Great plan, hiding yourself in the corner. What a brave boy you are."

The bear laughed nervously before sticking out his tongue. " _ **You can't get to me, you wannabe pirate! We can't dance around all damn day. C7 to C6, Pawn!"** _The kuma obediently trudged forward to secure the wall the red bear was continuing to build.

"Sigmund, we're going to castle me as well. Move to F1 while I move to G1!" the Shogi Player ordered.

The Athlete offered a cut nod as he balanced on his one leg as he slowly shifted across the board. "I hope you have a plan, Tomoko."

 _ **"Plan? Bah that's rich! Rook, move from F8 to E8!"** _Yushikuma barked.

Again, the kuma in question followed without hesitation.

Tomoko smirked to herself. "Chloe, move from B1 to D2."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say," Chloe mused as she made her way behind Laris.

 _ **"Oh yeah? Pawn, move from B6 to B5! You can only put up so many defenses. Eventually, I'm gonna get one of them!"**_ Yushikuma leered at the girl.

The Ultimate Shogi Player stifled a yawn. "Sure you will, sweetie. Annabelle, please move from B2 to B4, or two spaces to be precise."

"I knew that, but okay," the young girl replied. She happily cradled her sword as she advanced forward.

 _ **"Pawn, move your keester from H7 to H5!"**_ the bear grumbled. Again, the grey kuma moved forward before stopping next to Kaizoku.

"Kaizoku, block that pawn. G5 to H4!" Tomoko called out as her foot tapped against the marble floor.

The Sailor let out a chuckle as he hopped backwards to land in front of the pawn.

 _ **"Hah, corner that jerk! G7 to G5!"**_ Yushikuma exclaimed gleefully as his pawn waddled forward.

A sadistic smirk spread across Tomoko's lips. "Kaizoku, it's time to punish him. Move to G5 and get that pawn! Take his head off!"

Kaizoku raised his sword with a grin. "First blood goes to us, then." He dashed forward with the blade leveled and made a quick stroke. He stopped and stood over the slain Kuma. Its mechanical innards and oil lay pooled on the marble floor. "You sure showed me, wee lad," the Sailor taunted, pointing his sword once again at Yushikuma, the same as before.

 _ **"GAHHH! WHAT?! You old people suck! Queen, D8 to E7!"** _Yushikuma cried. The kuma looked exactly the same except for having excessive makeup and lipstick on. It slowly shuffled on space diagonally before stopping.

"You're breaking my heart," Tomoko said with a mock look of hurt. "Lachlan, F3 to H4!" she ordered.

"I'm all over it." The boy chuckled dryly as he moved across the board before blocking one of Yushikuma's pawns that was next to Kaizoku.

The Ringleader who seemed even more agitated pumped his scepter into the air. _**"Bishop, move from C8 to B7!"**_

Tomoko continued to smile sweetly as she pointed at a square on the board. "Chloe, move from D2 to F3. Feel free to put on a show, so long as you land on the right square," she chuckled.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. " With that, the Designer took a step back before launching herself forward. She jumped over the others, doing a full flip through the air. She landed perfectly on her feet on the designated square.

 _ **"Bah! You think you're so special, huh? You all are really ticking me off with all this bullcrap! Rook, move from A8 to C8!"** _Yushikuma cried.

"Laris, move from D3 to E3," Tomoko ordered.

The blonde nodded before silently marching a space across the board.

 _ **"Uh? Ah crap, I don't know anymore. Rook, C8 to D8?"**_ Yushikuma said as the two rook kumas now rested next to one another.

"Kaizoku, move from G5 to H6!" Tomoko shouted.

Kaizoku saluted before quickly moving behind the pawn kuma.

 _ **"Bishop, move your butt from B7 to A6!"** _the bear cried as he was clearly becoming more and more impatient.

"Laris, move from E3 to G5!" Tomoko ordered.

The Knight swiftly strode across the distance before Yushikuma let out a little yelp.

"That's check, Yushikuma," Tomoko called out with a cheerful smile.

 _ **"N-No! There's no way!"**_ Yushikuma wheezed as he moved from G8 to H8 before sighing deeply. _**"It's not over yet."**_

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," Laris responded as she didn't even wait for Tomoko's order this time. She stalked across the board, before stopping directly across from the bear at G7! "This is checkmate, Yushikuma," Laris said as she raised her sword over her head.

 _ **"W-What? No! I can take you, and I won't be in checkmate anymore!"**_ the bear sputtered as fear began to show in his eyes.

"Looks like someone should have done more research. You can't take a piece if doing so puts you in check, meaning you can't take Laris because it would put you in check by Kaizoku. You personally saw to cornering yourself. I'm afraid this is where this ends. This is game over, Yushikuma!"

"Ha ha, good job, Captain, and especially to you, Tomoko." Kaizoku cheered as he looked between the two with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Kaizoku, but Yushikuma made this very clear. This only ends in one of two ways. I intend to finish this," Laris responded.

A look of terror filled the bear's face. _**"N-No, please. Don't do it. I'm sorry for picking on all of you. Just let me g-"**_ His pleadings were silenced as Laris brought her blade down in one swift motion.

The room fell very silent with what followed.

The bear's head rolled to the ground. A grotesque, viscous-looking blood poured out of its body as it slumped to the floor. A loud chiming sound filled the room a moment later.

 _ **"FUCK ME! I didn't see that coming. I thought you guys might win, but a clean sweep? I would be more pissed, but hey, it just gives us more chances for murder. Am I right?"**_ Kurokuma's laughter filled the room. _**"Congrats on surviving your class death game. It means you all can continue to be denizens of this wonderful park! Believe me when I say the games are only beginning."**_

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always, I wanna thank all of my betas for churning this bad boy out so fast. This was one of my favorite chapters I've written. I'm actually really proud of the death game so I hope you enjoyed. Petty you're my rp partner and I can't thank you enough for all that you do for me! Love ya =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _It's funny with Nagito things can be random and planned at the same time haha. That BS luck!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Honestly it took me a while to feel comfortable with writing my own OC's openly. So that's why._

 **BouncingFish**

 _Hah looks like I haven't be unfriended yet on facebook! ;)_

 **Fee5H**

 _Congrats on your promotion to Theorist Knight!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Don't tempt me fam! =)_

 **Pokemanallstar**

 _There's never any method to my madness when it comes to updates haha._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting long! =)_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Yeah KKL has marinated longer, but considering how many offscreen deaths happened I think it balances out. Sort of haha_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Good guess but no dice!_


	17. Chapter 16: Butterflies

**Chapter 16: Butterflies**

 **7:35 P.M Day Seven**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Entrance**

It was nearly an hour till sunset as the sun waned in the distance, casting an orange glow over the entire park. The majority of the survivors found themselves huddled together near the west side of the park where a reinforced gate rested. It was guarded by several dozen turrets, and a stone wall wrapped in barbwire that circled the entirety of the park itself.

The only survivor not present was the Ultimate Shogi Player. She had elected to return to the hotel after their harrowing game.

An almost haunted expression was settled on Maddie's face. She squeezed her eyes shut as she bowed her head low. "I-I never once calculated any of this happening. I-I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone, let alone Kanade. You have every reason to hate me, but I-I swear I will find help if I can."

Naruhiko sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yo, Mad Math, what are you apologizing for? That was some fucked up shit, and sure, Kana didn't deserve any of it, but it's not like you fucking did anything on purpose to hurt her, right? Far as I'm concerned, the only person I'm blaming is the fuckhead who came after the squirt."

"Yeah, that jerk is the worst! I'm glad that no one else got hurt, though," Annabelle said with a wide smile.

Tiana nodded at the young girl's words. "There is no way you could have known about the trap, so please don't be so hard on yourself."

The Mathematician blinked back tears as she adjusted the straps on her backpack. "Do you guys really mean that? Y-You're not upset with me for what happened?"

"Of course we're not upset. I think we all realize that this was just a set of bizarre circumstances that could have happened to any of us. No one blames you. I'm sure even Tomoko would agree if she was here," Haruto said as he favored the girl with a weak smile.

"Hm, if anything, you may very well be our salvation. If there is in fact a way for you to reach someone, we may be able to bring a premature end to this ugly game," Soo Yeong mused thoughtfully.

Lachlan sighed as he shoved his hands in to his jacket. "Well, I'm sure the mastermind thought about that, but it couldn't hurt to have someone on the outside. At least you'll be free of this freak show."

"Heya, Lach! Don't immediately assume the worst! No matter how small it may be, there's still a chance, right?" Churi asked before she bounded forward and hugged the much shorter girl. "You take care of yourself, 'kay? And I promise, if we meet again, I'm gonna find the perfect match for you."

Maddie seemed a bit surprised, but she slowly returned the gesture as a tired smile spread across her face. "I-I uh... thank you, Churi."

A chuckle escaped from Chloe as she moved up close to the Mathematician. "Well dear, I'm sure a few of us will especially miss having you around." She leaned down and planted a kiss on the shorter girl's cheek. She turned back to the others. "Wouldn't you agree, Siggy?"

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete stirred at the mention of his new nickname. He shot Chloe a mild look before sighing and slowly moving forward with his crutch. "I have no idea where we are, let alone what lies beyond this wall, but if you do make it back to civilization, I have a request of you. Should I not make it out of this park, I need to know that someone will make sure my sisters are alright."

Maddie almost missed the boy's words, as she still felt heat blossoming against her cheek. She absentmindedly rubbed her cheek before lifting her chin as Sigmund held out a folded up piece of paper. "I-If I find someone who can help, I will do what I can. It's the least I can do."

"I wish I could say that I had someone I wanted to reach, but you all are the closest thing I have to real friends," Utano said quietly as his lips twitched slightly. "Be careful out there, though I can't imagine there could be anything anymore dangerous than this park."

"Hmm, the lads makes a good point. It doesn't feel right sending you out against the unknown without anything to help you." Kaizoku swung his backpack off his shoulder and started to dig through it. He pulled out a compass, a canteen, and a sextant and offered them to Maddie. "Here, you should be able to make your way with these. Good luck out there, lass."

"Jesus H Fuck! How much shit you got in there, Long John Silver?!" Becky exclaimed as she was held up by her owner.

Madison flushed slightly from the doll's outburst along with the items Kaizoku presented to her. "Uh thank you, Captain Zoku. I hope I can repay your kindness somehow."

"Ooooh my dearie! I will so miss your innocent and precious nature. You take good care of yourself and eat healthy, if at all possible!" Seikatsu said in a maternal manner as she took several strides forward. She then picked up the girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"Lady Seikatsu, perhaps you can give the young lady some breathing room? I don't think she appreciates your affection," Laris said with a slightly bemused expression.

The Tarotologist offered a trill of laughter as she released the girl. "As you wish, fair Laris. I do not wish to cause any harm to dear Maddie."

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to find someplace safe. Just make sure to pace yourself, okay?" Shiho offered a kind smile along with a thumbs up.

Before Maddie could respond to Shiho, the group heard a loud gagging sound. Kurokuma waddled into sight. _**"Jeez, the sight of all of you really grinds my gears. Enough of this sappy shit."**_ He growled and stomped his foot as the massive gate suddenly swung open with a mechanical groan. _ **"Alright, killer, get your keester moving already. If any of you so much as make a move to try and escape, I'll have my turrets turn you into swiss cheese. Please feel free to test it, though."** _The dark colored bear cackled as he leaned next to the open entrance.

The Mathematician swallowed a sharp breath as she squeezed at the straps on her backpack before bowing her head low. "Th-Thank you all for everything. I don't know the odds right now, but I hope we all see each other again," she said, sniffing softly as she turned and hurriedly moved towards the open gateway.

A chorus of farewells followed, but as soon as the girl crossed the threshold, the gate swung shut and sealed once more. _ **"Whelp, maybe this wasn't all bad. You fuckers got to see how close freedom was. I can't imagine a greater despair at the moment."** _Kurokuma howled in laughter. _ **"And to top things off, since you guys failed in the trial… there're no new areas open for you. I know I'll be sleeping well tonight!"** _He giggled as he skipped out of sight.

* * *

 **7:52 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Lobby**

The Plastic Surgeon very gently examined Tiana's ankle before offering her a compassionate smile. "Miss Blake, you might have trouble moving around well for the next few days, but I don't think it's something you have to worry about. Still, I'm impressed by Haruto's quick thinking. This could have been worse if you'd agitated it further," Soo Yeong said as he rose to his feet before nodding at the Dominatrix, who was seated in a lounge chair.

"Well, at least it's nothing permanent." Tiana sighed. She looked from Soo Yeong towards the blue-haired boy seated next to her. "And thank you, Haruto. I'll have to find someway to repay you."

Haruto quickly waved his hand through the air. "That's not necessary, Tiana, I was just doing what anyone would. I couldn't just leave you like that. We were a team, after all," he said as a faint smile spread across his face.

"Tch, yeah right. Just admit it, you wanna ride that pony all the way to town! And who could blame you? She's probably got a lot of kinky shit in her head," Becky said before Dolly offered an aghast expression and covered the doll's mouth. "Oh, please forgive Becky. She just can't help herself."

The Dominatrix made an annoyed expression as she cleared her throat. "If that's the case, Dolly, then I'll ask you to keep her in check."

Sigmund shook his head at the exchange. "Perhaps you could simply leave her behind in your room? She does seem to cause a lot of unnecessary drama. Or at least gag her."

"I think she's fine, just as long as we don't have anymore arguing. We've had enough of that for today," Annabelle said. She idly kicked her legs out in front of her as she looked around the group.

"No fucking kidding, squirt. My head still hurts from that damn trial. Gotta say, we'd all be fucking toast if it wasn't for Tomoko." Naruhiko chuckled as he propped his legs against a small end table.

The Ultimate Parental Figure nodded his head in agreement. "There can be no doubt about that. We owe her a big apology. I'm not saying her surly demeanor didn't give us reason for suspicion, but we wouldn't have made it through today without her."

Tiana offered a weak smile as she eyed her bandaged ankle. "That's true. I guess it goes to show that it's important to not judge someone due to a first impression alone."

"It's really not so surprising, is it? Not everyone is willing to divulge so much about their private life in such a harrowing game. I suspect Tomoko is the type to play her cards close to her chest. We do owe our livelihood to her strategy," Sigmund responded.

Annabelle made a small face. "There's just something I don't get, though. Why would they put Yushikuma in charge of chess? I mean, he was a pretty big dummy."

"Sh-She does make a good point. Tomoko was able to unsettle him by all of her taunting and teasing. I'm not sure we'd have been so lucky if we'd been up against Kurokuma," Dolly said with a thoughtful expression.

"Shit, maybe that's the point," Naruhiko grumbled as he laced his hands behind his head.

"What exactly are you implying?" Tiana asked as she raised a slender brow.

A look of realization dawned on Soo Yeong's face. "They took it easy on us. Yushikuma was chosen because he was ill-suited. They probably didn't want to lose all of their participants so quickly."

Haruto frowned. "So our victory might have been real, but we were given an easy opponent on purpose? It makes you think we didn't actually win anything."

"I'm sure even our captor didn't anticipate us emerging unscathed from the death game. Personally, I'm more perturbed by the fact that Yushikuma seemed to be leaking blood," Sigmund responded.

Annabelle folded her arms over her petite chest. "Uh, maybe it was corn syrup or something? It did look pretty real though, didn't it?"

"Bah, who cares?! Let's just hope the little pain in the ass is history," Becky said with a low chuckle.

* * *

 **8:14 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Rooftop**

The Ultimate Knight let out a quiet sigh as she stared off the rooftop and at the sun that was still peaking out beyond the horizon. To say the day had been difficult was a vast understatement.

Laris couldn't help but feel a horrible pang in her chest as she thought back to the anguish she'd seen on Kanade's face. She had sworn to protect the Composer but, like so many of her other vows, it too had been broken. She could hardly defend herself, let alone anyone else.

It hadn't been her strategy that saved the day, but Tomoko's. All she had done was offer false hope and lie to everyone. She was sure her father would be ashamed of her if he was still alive.

Kaizoku let out a sigh as he made his way next to Laris. "How are you holding up, Captain?" The Sailor looked down towards the amusement park with a somber expression.

A bitter laugh escaped Laris as she peered over her shoulder at the boy. "I'm not feeling like much of a captain. Hell, I don't even deserve to be called a knight. A knight is duty-bound to defend the kingdom, the people, and the crown. The last time I checked, I've been incapable of doing any of the above."

"Lari, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself all the time!" Shiho exclaimed as she stepped out behind the Sailor. "You're only one person and things have been difficult, ya know? You can't put all that junk on your shoulders."

Kaizoku gave a nod. "Shiho's right. You feel that way because you care. You don't feel like a knight, because you care about what being a knight means." His pirate persona was gone as he turned to look towards Laris. He scratched at his chin in thought. "You don't have to be a knight if you don't want to, but I think it does mean something to you at the end of the day."

Laris squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned against the hilt of her sword. "If only it was today's failure on my mind. You don't get it, though. I've lied to everyone and concealed my identity, but it's not just that. I've got more blood on my hands than you could possibly know. You both would be better off just keeping your distance. Those around me tend to meet with terrible fates."

The Runner huffed indignantly and slowly stomped forward. "You're just assuming the worst. I mean, we've all done some things we regret. Just give us a chance to decide for ourselves how we feel."

Kaizoku placed a hand on Shiho's shoulder to try to calm her down. "Keeping your identity a secret is not a problem with me, as I assume you had your reasons. We aren't going to just leave you to wallow," he explained, letting go of the Runner. Kaizoku looked back to Laris with a strained smile. "I'm sure Shiho would agree that hearing you carry a burden like that only makes us want to help you more."

"You both are truly too kind. I don't deserve such a gesture," the Ultimate Knight said in a withdrawn manner. She opened her eyes once more as she stared back at the sunset. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. It's been so long since I've talked about it with another human being."

Shiho tilted her head in Kaizoku's direction a moment before taking a quick breath. "I can start. I-I uh have never taken a life or anything, but I have my own baggage I guess. M-My father was something of a genius. He used to be known as the Ultimate Doctor. Well, when I was young, he used me to test deadly bacteria and diseases. At first, I was so happy to be helping my dad, but I realized much later that he was just using me like a test dummy. He'd subject me to all sorts of horrid things, only to cure me. It's a miracle I'm still alive, but to this day I'm still terrified of needles and being in small places. It helps that I can't see it, but even elevators make me nervous."

The Sailor's gaze cast downward. He took a deep sigh. "That's a rough thing to have to deal with. It's sickening that a person would be willing to do that to their own kid." Kaizoku's burned hand tightened into a fist. "Since we're sharing... When I was eleven, I-" The boy closed his eyes. He took a few measured breaths as he looked back towards the two girls. "My dad was my hero, I always looked up to him. I loved him more than anything. But when I was eleven..." Kaizoku paused again, then continued in a quieter tone. "I killed him."

"But it must have been an accident or something, right? There's no way you'd do that on purpose," Shiho said with an earnest expression as she chewed on her lower lip.

Laris shifted her stance against the air vent she was propped against as she regarded the pair. "Shiho, a man who did something so cruel doesn't deserve to be called a father. Kaizoku, I too have a hard time believing that you intentionally hurt your father. There must be more to your story than that," she said with an edge to her voice.

"My dad, Kokai, also used to be an Ultimate. He was the Ultimate Naval Engineer, so he wanted to train me in the family business: working on ships. I was never as good as him at fixing and building ships, but I could sail anything, even in the worst storm. Dad wanted to make sure I got fully trained in everything." Kaizoku walked off a bit and leaned against part of the wall. "So, I had been learning for a bit, but at eleven, he took me to work on a docked container ship. There were a few problems with the engine. He dragged me along so I could see how it was done. I wanted to make him proud, so I tried to do it myself. I don't know what I was thinking, but I made things worse. Before I knew it, he picked me up and tossed me out of the room."

The Sailor began running a soothing hand over his burnt skin.

"An explosion erupted out just after. I only got a little charred." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked away from the two. "He was dead. I didn't mean to do it. It may have been an accident, but I still killed him. I was so shaken up at the time that I lied. I let my dad take the blame so I wouldn't get in trouble. I killed him and lied about it like a coward."

A loud clanking sound could be heard as Laris' sword clattered to the ground. The Ultimate Knight numbly rose to her feet. A look of sympathy and understanding was etched on her face. "Kaizoku, believe me when I say I know how you feel. When the royal family finally acknowledged me as Nevermind, I swore an oath to protect the kingdom, to protect Sonia. As I was finishing my training, she was trapped in Tokyo when the tragedy began. I had to watch helplessly as she was killed and the world began to crumble. It didn't take long for despair to find Novoselic," she said as she took several strides before stopping in front of the boy.

"When that happened, it became abundantly clear that the mob converging on us would slaughter each and everyone of us. I slayed men, women, and even children our age or younger that were trying to overtake the palace. For the first time in my life, I felt fear. I knew I was staring death in the face and I was terrified. I felt like a little girl, and that none of my training amounted to anything. My father, the king, ordered me to flee. I should have stayed, I should have fought to my last breath as my training demanded. However, I'd never been so scared in my life. Before I knew it, I was already out of the castle and fleeing through the countryside. I-I left my family, my liege, and my kingdom to burn, all because I was too afraid to do what was necessary," she said as she rested her hands on the boy's shoulders as tears filled her eyes. "I am no Knight, I am nothing more than a traitor to my kingdom and family. So many good people are dead because of me."

The Ultimate Runner felt her chest tighten. She could feel the despair in the girl's voice. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but eventually relented as she took several steps forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "Y-You can't put all of that on yourself, 'kay? It's just too much to put on your shoulders. Almost anyone would crumble under that kind of pressure."

"I know I could never have gone through with that." Kaizoku wiped away his tears and looked up to the Knight. "Hell, the only reason I didn't completely lose it was because of my sister. She was nine at the time, same age as Anna. Seeing Kaisui upset over everything stirred something in me to step up and be there for her. My mom fell into a depression. She always glared at me, as if she knew it was my fault. I dedicated my life to keeping sis safe and happy from then on." Kaizoku sighed. "Whenever I would get upset over everything with my dad, I would just focus on Kaisui to bury the pain. Being there for her was more important than my feelings, anyway," the Sailor mused quietly as he gently moved Laris' hands off his shoulders so he could stand up. "I'm sorry you had to deal with everything on your own. If it means anything, I promise to be there for you, same as I was for Kaisui."

Laris felt a painful and tearful smile pull at her lips. She gently squeezed Shiho as she continued to stare at Kaizoku. "I do not deserve such kindness nor stalwart friends, but I thank you both. I can't remember the last time I've had a friend. I've spent so long wallowing in hate and despair. I can never repay your compassion."

Kaizoku smirked as he lightly shook his head. "You don't have to worry about repaying us, Laris. We don't do this because we want something. It's just because we care." The Sailor's long arms came around and pulled both girls into a brief hug. "So for now, you won't have to worry about having to stand on your own." Kaizoku pulled away carefully. He noticed that Shiho was still embracing Laris, so he gave the Knight a nod before turning to leave. "I think I'll leave you two be. I'd hate to ruin your time together with my complainin'."

The Runner loosened her grip on the Knight a moment as she heard the Sailor's footsteps moving away from them. "Nope. Not uh. Not gonna happen," Shiho said as she bounded towards the retreating boy. She wrapped an arm around his, her chest crushing against his arm as she gestured back towards Laris. "Come on, Captain Zoku, come sit with us. I can't see anything, but my hearing is super good. I know you're hurting too. Friends should stick together in tough situations, don't ya think?" she asked as an infectious smile spread across her face.

"She's right, you know. After everything we've been through and what happened today, I think all could use the comfort of one another," Laris mused as she slumped against the air conditioning unit.

Shiho offered no further response, though her grip tightened on the boy's arm as if she was prepared to drag him if he protested.

Kaizoku lowly chuckled. "You both are right. Besides, I think my arm's had enough trauma without you breaking it, Shiho," the Sailor mused as he turned to follow the girl back towards Laris. "Guess I got it in my head at some point that, after what I did, I shouldn't be a burden on others."

The Ultimate Runner offered a cheeky grin as she loosened her grip marginally. "Gosh, you both are such a handful. Everyone makes mistakes and has regrets, but you can't focus on that so much, ya know? You should focus on moving forward and not backwards," she said emphatically as she led the boy to take a seat next alongside her and Laris.

Laris let out a low chuckle as the pair soon joined her. "It's amazing that, even though you're blind, you can see better than either of us. I suppose that's irony at its finest."

A grin appeared on Kaizoku's face. "Ain't that the truth. Ah well, guess we just got wrapped up in our own troubles, huh?" He scratched at his chin with his free hand. "Thanks, Shiho. This place would be a lot worse without someone like you around."

Shiho extended her free arm and grasped one of Laris' arms as she sat between the pair. She squeezed both of them tightly. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. You're both good people, that much I know. So, instead of focusing on screw-ups, let's just focus on how much butt we're gonna kick when we get out of this place!"

Laris stared off into the park as a weak smile pulled at her face. "It's going to be a long road ahead, but I'm pleased to note I won't have to face it alone."

The Sailor blushed as he felt Shiho tighten her grip against him. "I'm glad I've meet people willing to actually stand by me. I thought if anyone ever learned what I did, I would be abandoned."

"Don't be silly! We're not going anywhere. You both worry way too much. If ya ever need a shoulder to cry on or a big hug, Shiho Jiyu will be there on the double!" she exclaimed as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

* * *

 **8:27 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Kitchen**

"Lach, I just have to say I think it's so cute that you're making Tomoko dinner! You know, I feel bad for misjudging her. You two could make the cutest couple, don't you think, Sei?" the Love Guru asked.

The Tarotologist grinned mischievously before shivering as she hugged herself. "Fuck yeah I do. Look, you need to make a move and knock the back out of that shit! She's so uptight. I bet she could use a good fucking to loosen her up. Why don't you ask her type? If she's not into dick, I'll scissor her right now."

Lachlan nearly dropped the ladle out of his hand. "Jeezus fuckin' Christ, the hell is with you? Cats in heat are tamer than that." He shook his head and looked back towards Churi with a sigh. "Look, whether me and Tomoko are a good match doesn't matter. I'm just bein' a man of my word."

Seikatsu licked her lips. "What's wrong with knowing what you want? Maybe I just like being a Devil in the sheets. You know, it might do you some good to get laid or at least a blowjob, Lachlan. You're pretty good looking, so I wouldn't even mind it. Whaddya say? We're a pretty good match, don't ya think, Miss Matchmaker?" She snickered loudly.

Churi seemed slightly shocked at Seikatsu's outburst. "I-I think it might be difficult to find a suitable match for you, e-especially if you keep changing personalities left and right."

"Are you two always going back and forth with this comedy act? Think it could use some more work, personally," the Journalist said with a unamused expression. "Besides, I can't really say this game really gets me in the mood to go looking for love."

"Aww Lach, don't be like that!" Churi whined as she patted the boy on the shoulder. "I know all of this horrible stuff isn't exactly romantic, but if these are our last days on Earth, wouldn't you want to find your soulmate first?"

The Tarotologist's demeanor suddenly shifted. "Shit, you sound just like that fucking little prick. I swear, it's a good thing Kanade died or I would have cut his balls off and shoved them down his throat."

"Just full of class aren't you, Seikatsu? Utano must have really fucked up to get on all of your bad sides, huh?" Lachlan asked with a bit of a dry chuckle.

"You're damn right! I have fucking class, unlike that little sniveling weasel," the buxom girl scoffed.

The Love Guru offered a nervous laugh. "Uh, she's still a little bit sore about how Utano handled the paintball game."

Lachlan sighed as he gestured towards the Tarotologist. "Look, why don't you just hand me your knife if you're going to keep getting worked up over this? Last thing we need is another corpse."

"Fine. Ruin all my fun, why don't you?" Seikatsu asked as she finished chopping vegetables and pushed her knife forward. "I could still throttle his throat with my hands if it comes down to it."

A nervous laugh could be heard as Utano shyly peeked his head into the kitchen. "Aha, I see you're still mad about earlier, Seikatsu. I-I was hoping I could apologize. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Before the Tarotologist could respond Churi forced a smile as she extended her arms. "S-See, Seikatsu? There's no reason to get so worked up. Why don't you and Utano just bury the hatchet?"

"Sure. Should I bury it into his scrawny neck, or chest?" Seikatsu scowled darkly at the boy.

The Journalist rubbed a hand against his temple. "Think you could dig around that head of yours for a personality that won't exacerbate this? Why don't you at least try talking with him?" Lachlan rolled his eyes, giving another sigh.

"You know the blowjob I offered? You can go blow yourself instead," Seikatsu snapped as she gave the Journalist the middle finger before storming off. She glowered at Utano as she passed him.

Churi's shoulders slumped before she took a quick breath and jogged after the other girl. "Sei, wait up! "

"Looks like I really messed things up this time," Utano said with a dejected expression. "I don't have a clue how to make this right."

Lachlan slowly shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, kid. Pissing off a woman is bad enough, but you've basically got an army of one upset with you. I say lay low and try not to make it worse." The Journalist offered a shrug. "Anyway, since they ditched me, mind helping me finish up here?"

The Ultimate Poet offered a quiet sigh. "Yeah, I guess you make a good point. I'm sure she'll simmer down eventually. So, how can I help you with dinner?" he asked as he sniffed slightly. His eyes almost immediately began to water. "What in the world is this? Unh, I hate spicy food."

Lachlan chuckled as he patted the boy's shoulder. "You're not going to be a fan of my chili, then. Oh well, that's what you guys get for leaving things in my hands. Though, I guess you got enough heat to deal with." The Journalist moved over to collect the chopped vegetables and added them to the pot. "Maybe you can work on something for the side. Better to have something for you wimps who don't like good food," the boy said, shooting a smirk at the Poet.

* * *

 **9:11 P.M Day Seven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 512)**

Tomoko dabbed at the corner of her mouth before gingerly setting her empty bowl on a nearby tray. Her yellow gaze flitted around the table in her room and settled upon a music player. She picked it up as she idly flipped through the songs. The corner of her lips pulled into a smile once Only One Path For Me by Mirage began to play.

The punk anthem slowly filled the room as the Shogi Player leaned back and draped her legs over the side of the couch.

For the day to have been so troublesome, it had ended fairly well. She might even have to commend Lachlan on his cooking.

A brisk knocking came from her door, interrupting Tomoko's enjoyment of the song.

The rare smile that had found its way to Tomoko's lips quickly vanished as she paused the song and rose to her feet.

She adjusted the white tank top and black pajama bottoms she was now wearing before stalking towards the door.

Tomoko's shoulder length hair lay unbound and framed her face as she reached for the doorknob. The Shogi Player hesitated for just a moment and then unlocked the door. She cracked it open. "What?" she asked irritably before she even registered who lay on the other side.

"Oh, it would seem I caught you at a bad time. Were you turning in for the night? I will leave you, then, unless you'd like some company," Chloe mused. She let her gaze linger over Tomoko's body before meeting her eyes.

The Ultimate Shogi Player offered a bored expression as she leaned against the doorway. "I was trying my best to unwind before bed. If you've come to offer some sort of belated gratitude, it's unnecessary. It was in my best interest to earn some good will by keeping you all alive. Unless you've come to collect my dirty dishes, you're free to see yourself out," she said as she made a shooing motion with one of her hands.

The Designer shook her head. "No, my dear, I had come to offer you my thanks. Though I thought it would be more fitting a reward to instead offer you something you really want." Chloe smirked as she moved in a bit closer to the other girl. "I am now feeling more talkative about the Butterflies, but not out in the hallway, understood?"

A mild look of curiosity flitted to Tomoko's face. "Really now? And where did this change of heart come from?" she asked as she let the door open wider before she turned and began to walk back into her room. "You worried that your big secret will breed paranoia or something?"

Chloe wasted no time entering the room and gently closing the door. She made her way across the room to a nearby chair. "Do not get me wrong. While I suppose that plays a part of it, I am being genuine when I say that you have certainly earned more than good will with me." The Designer smoothed out her dress as she crossed her legs in the seat.

The Shogi Player offered a brief shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose I shouldn't complain about not being at odds with everyone. I miscalculated how much this game equates to being a popularity contest. I'm not used to games I can't win on my own. You said you had more to elaborate on in regards to the Butterflies? Was I right then? You are among their ranks?"

A mischievous smirk over took her lips. "Yes, I am, but before I go into detail on that… tell me, Mokky, what do you know about them? I'd hate to waste your time retreading over things you already know."

"M-Mokky?" Tomoko questioned with a indignant expression before shaking her head. "My understanding is admittedly limited on the subject. I have heard that the Butterflies are an organization that has existed in France for centuries. As for their activities? I've heard that they have been tied to countless assassinations throughout history. I know that there was some speculation that the Ultimate Assassin may have had ties to them, but that was based more in rumor than anything else."

Chloe couldn't stifle a giggle at Tomoko's reactions. "Well cutie, The Butterflies, or Free Butterfly, as they are really called, started in the French Revolution. They are in fact Europe's best assassin syndicate. Only Fenrir is able to claim being stronger than us in terms of combat power."

Despite being the one to assert it initially, Tomoko still felt a chill run down her spine. However, she tried her best to hide it. "So the reason you've been so calm since the beginning is because you know that we can't begin to touch you. If you were to try and kill me, there's nothing I could realistically do to stop you," she said matter-of-factly. "So where does the Fashion Designer thing come into play? Are you actually considered the Ultimate Fashion Designer or is that just a front?"

Chloe waved a hand dismissively. "I have no desire to go causing such a fate onto any beautiful girl. Designing happens to be my own personal passion. The Butterflies members are recruited from particular families. Bellemort is one such family. Killing is just something that I have been raised for as the Ultimate Femme Fatale." She brushed a strand of hair aside. "However, my sweet Papa encouraged me to follow my passions. It only took me a few short months after starting out to take the fashion world by storm."

A mirthless chuckle escaped Tomoko. "You say all of those things so casually. I think I can see why you were hesitant to share this before. Even the most trusting among these idiots would suspect you. Conversely, considering you're the most well equipped to kill, there would be little reason for you to kill right out the gate. Why are you telling me this?"

The Designer gave a sigh as she leaned back into the chair. "It is as you said earlier, I'm afraid that if people get too paranoid of me, then we all may end up back in a death game because of it. However, I would be a fool to just approach each person with this, so I need to pick and choose the right people. You showed me that you already knew something, and with your new good will among the others, it was a simple choice on where to start."

"I don't say this lightly, but you truly terrify me. I hate to admit it, but right now I have little choice but to hope I can trust the word of an assassin," Tomoko said curtly as she folded her arms. "If I can pry, just what are you capable of? I think I may have an idea for how to get out of this park, but it would likely require your skills."

"Well, I'll assume that you have no interest in my abilities to spruce up your wardrobe. Still, I am one of those who have been gifted with a second Ultimate title as well. I am known as the Ultimate Femme Fatale, so killing with weapons and traps is where I exceed. If I'm being honest, my skill at barehanded work is quite rusty." Chloe stood up and made her way over to Tomoko, keeping a bit of distance between them. "I'm sure my flexibility is more than good enough to be Ultimate level. I'd be more than happy to demonstrate those talents for you if you'd like, Mokky," the Designer mused with a wink.

Tomoko offered an uncharacteristic flush as she waved the offer off. "I do not require a demonstration. I'm asking because, clearly, the one known as Nagito found a way into this park from the outside. If we could force him to comply, we could end this farce without any further bloodshed."

Chloe thought over the idea for a few moments. She took a seat on the couch, being sure to be as close to the Shogi Player as possible. "Not a bad plan, dear. If anyone would know, it would be that horrid man. While I'm loath to admit it, his luck seems like something that could be a hindrance, and Kurokuma could very well have already taken care of whatever means Nagito used to get in. However, despite those reasons, I do agree that an opportunity like this to escape the game is something we can't risk losing out on."

"Then we seem to be on the same page. Even if it's a long shot, we need to find this lunatic and force him to divulge what he knows. Considering his talent, it may prove difficult. We'll need to be extra cautious," Tomoko mused as she eyed the girl who now sat next to her warily.

Chloe sighed and decided to move back a bit to make the Shogi Player a little more comfortable. "Since we're in agreement, let me ask: who else do you plan to bring in to this plan? Anyone else you think you can trust?"

"I don't trust anyone," the Shogi Player said in a deadpan tone before sighing. "Though it seems I have little choice but to take a calculated risk. I admittedly don't know much about any of the others. I've tried to keep my distance, if I'm quite honest. Do you have any suggestions?"

The Designer gave a small huff as she leaned back in thought. "Hmm, well in terms of physical prowess Laris is easily the best besides myself. Shiho and Sigmund are also quite good, especially considering their handicaps," Chloe explained turning back to face Tomoko. "Intelligence-wise, Lachlan, Soo Yeong, and even little Annabelle are certainly the best, in their fields at least." Chloe then seemed to have a bit of an idea and coyly smiled at the Shogi Player. "Of course, there's also Kaizoku, who is smarter than his style would suggest. You certainly seemed to favor him in the chess match."

"I have no idea what you're insinuating," Tomoko said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "As for your suggestions, they seem well founded. I'll leave the choice to you. Pick two who you feel can be trusted and are capable of discretion. We are proposing a trap and potential torture. Not everyone will be amicable to that."

Chloe snickered to herself but stood up from the couch. "Fine, I'll be discerning in my choices, then. I suppose it is for the best, as I could stand to get to know the others as well." The Designer made her way to the door. Once there, she gave one last look over her shoulder. "Well, Mokky, I'll leave you be for now. Goodnight, and if you want some company, be sure to let me know." She gave a wink before vanishing into the hallway.

"I think I liked you all more when you all still hated me," the Ultimate Shogi Player muttered under her breath as she stood up and followed after the girl. Once the door shut, she locked it and shook her head. I just have to keep a clear head and do anything I can to avoid another close call like today.

* * *

 **10:22 P.M Day Seven**

 **Outside of Kuma Kuma Land**

 **?**

The Ultimate Mathematician suppressed a shiver as she clutched at the straps on her backpack. I've been able to smell the ocean for hours, but it seems like I'm never going to get anywhere. This forest around the park just seems to go on for ages. Could this really just be a trap? After what I did to Kana, and all the heartache it caused, am I going to just die out here? I don't even have enough information to hazard a guess about my odds right now.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, was she taken back as she crossed through the edge of a small forest and found herself standing on a large precipice. There were what appeared to be several escape pods that lined the cliff face she stood on.

However, she was not standing before some valley or gorge. As she peered over the side, the moon illuminated her surroundings quite clearly.

It was true that the ocean was indeed close, but it still rested at least a mile below her feet. She felt her throat catch as she heard the thrumming of massive engines that churned below the large landmass.

"What in the world?! How is this even possible? To maintain such a massive landmass, the amount of resources required would have to be astronomical. There is no way this could last indefinitely," Maddie whispered as she hugged herself. Her eyes widened as another thought suddenly crossed her mind.

What would happen when this elevated landmass came crashing down?

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at one of the many escape pods.

Even if the chance of success is less than one percent, I have to warn someone. If this place collapses, it could create a second tragedy. Kanade, I'm sorry for what happened, but I will do everything I can to prevent anyone else from being a victim of this game.

Maddie stole a quick breath before she jogged towards the nearest escape pod.

This would be the end of her time in Kuma Kuma Land, but her journey had only begun.

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** **Long live despair! Pupupupu. The Holidays are coming soon. I hope to have something special for you all!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Thank you sir! I live to serve!_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Haha I know. You really got into character for those scenes!_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Well the reason why I had everyone escape unscathed as I felt like it served as a major testament and character moment for Tomoko. Also the more who are left, just means the more I can kill later *grins*_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _I tried to keep in mind what would be Sigmund's biggest priority at this point._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _A different brand of manipulative._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yes, I do believe we will see more scenes outside of KKL._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _I'm so glad you're caught up bro. I love seeing you in the comments. You've always been one of my biggest inspirations in this fandom so I'm doing my best for Lady Junko's despair! =)_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Yeah I think she really skyrocketed in a lot of people's books._

 **Fee5H**

 _I'll let you debate on who voted for who. As for Yushikuma? I'm also going to keep mum about that._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I would be more bothered by your negative comments, but considering almost everyone else was overwhelmingly positive, I just took it in stride. I think there was an ample amount of detail in scenes. As for the dialogue heavy aspect? Well that's Danganronpa, just look at the games and how much of it there is. I don't see that as a negative aspect at all._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well it's good to have some twist right ? Also Shiho is such a precious little thing. I love her to death._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I was hoping that game would have everyone on edge. Tomoko came through for the win this time ;)_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _I'm glad that tension shown through. I was really aiming for that!_

 **Duublem**

 _I think Tomoko appreciates the fact that she needs good will to survive. If people distrust her without reason, it only will be more problematic._

 **Cinderfall201**

 _It was fun highlighting some different people in that chapter, especially Tomoko._

 **BouncingFish**

 _Yeah I like to think of most of my stories as arcs. Where certain characters get more spotlight in said arc. Tomoko/Maddie being the prime example in the last chapter._

 **doomqwer**

 _I live to serve my friend!_


	18. Chapter 17: Horseshoe: Act One

**Chapter 17: Horseshoe: Act One**

 **6:51 A.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Punk Musician grumbled as he squinted his eyes at the morning light and leaned against the side of the fountain. "Fucking hell, why the shit did I think it was a good idea to get up so early?" he muttered before letting out a sleepy yawn. "Should've just stayed in bed till, like, eleven."

After a few moments of staring off at the rising sun in sleepy stupor, Naruhiko registered the sounds of footfalls heading towards the hotel. He raised a hand to shield his eyes as he saw a silhouette bolting forward. He almost immediately fell back into the fountain as his eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Shiho came into view jogging at a brief pace. The girl appeared to be absentmindedly lost in her own world, so much so that she did not even realize she had forgotten to put on a shirt. As the Runner came steadily closer, she didn't notice a stone in the path. "Whoa! Ow, dang it!" Shiho shouted as she tripped over the rock and landed on her knee roughly.

For a long moment, Naruhiko's gaze had been fixed on the delicious bouncing flesh in front of him before it snapped back to reality. He watched as the girl fell forward with a loud thud. "Jeez. She's as danger prone as they come," he muttered as he pushed off the fountain and quickly made his way to where she lay. "Hey, Tits, you alright down there? Looks like you really banged your knee up good."

"Ah, yeah it definitely hurts. Huh, didn't think you'd be out here, Naru. You don't seem like the kinda guy to be awake in the morning unless you're forced to," the Runner responded with a hint of a smile. Shiho moved to sit up and stretched her injured leg out in front of her. She carefully rolled up the leg of her pants up to above her knee, going slowly over her tender joint. "So, is it as bad as it looks?" Shiho asked while tilting her head in the direction of the man.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep well after yesterday. Kept having fucked up dreams," the boy grumbled as he shrugged out of his jacket. "Jesus fuck. I can't think straight when you've got your massive tits just sticking out like that. Here, put this on," he said as he knelt next to her before draping his white jacket over her shoulders. "Gotta say, your knee has seen better days. We should get you inside and get you patched up and shit."

After taking a few moments to process his words, and feeling the jacket get placed on her, Shiho's hands suddenly grabbed onto her bare chest. "Aw come on. I can't believe I forgot a shirt and a bra... No wonder it felt so breezy." The Runner sighed, then placed her arms through the jacket. "Alright, think you can help me up then, Naru? Probably need your shoulder, too. Guess I'm not going to be running for a bit." Shiho pouted as she reached out to Naruhiko for balance.

"Jeez, you need someone out here running with you, Tits. This is the second time you've tripped, though I guess a rock is a lot better than a body," Naruhiko mused in a gruff voice as he suddenly reached under legs and hoisted her off the ground. "Tell your girlfriend she needs to do her job better." He chuckled dryly as he wagged his pierced eyebrows. "Otherwise, I might just have to steal ya from her."

"Girlfriend? You mean Laris? Me and her aren't dating or anything," Shiho answered as she tried her best to keep her leg outstretched to keep it from hurting more. "I mean, I love her - well, not that kind of love. Hmm, I never really thought of it like that, I guess. She's just been a good friend and all, y'know?"

"For real? Iunno if I'm bummed or happy to hear that. Shit, I thought for sure you two were an item. Hah! Guess it shows what I know." Naruhiko let out a boisterous laugh as he adjusted his grip on her legs. "How ya feelin? Ready to get moving?"

Shiho started laughing as well. "You don't hold back on your thoughts, huh?" she asked as she started to calm down. "Anyway, yeah, let's hurry. I want to get this leg on ice ASAP!"

"Bahaha! Of course I don't. Way too many people in this world beat around the bush. I don't see any problem with saying what's on my mind, especially if we could die anytime, y'know?" He offered her a grin and playfully patted her on the bottom. "Dontcha worry, we'll get ya some ice, and heck, I'll even steal whatever Lach is cooking and get ya some food."

The Runner nodded. "Heh, that's true. I never thought about it that way. Ooh, and I was just thinking about how I wanted to get something to eat anyways!" Shiho pumped her fist along with her words and caused her leg to twitch in pain. "Agh. Yeah, leg first, then food."

* * *

 **8:22 A.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Room**

"Hehehe, would you like a knife for breakfast, Utano?" Becky asked through her controller's assistance. "I mean, we already know how good you are at stabbing people in the back."

The Ultimate Poet buried his face into his hands. "H-How many times do I have to apologize till you and Seikatsu forgive me?"

"Iunno. Traitors are supposed to occupy the lowest circle of hell. You can start by giving me your orange juice. Dolls here needs her vitamins. Look how pale she is!"

"Y-You're blackmailing me over orange juice?!" Utano sputtered with a look of disbelief.

The doll seemed to offer an indifferent shrug. "Let's be honest, ya ain't got anything else to offer."

Lachlan let out an annoyed sigh as he came walking into the room with a few plates of eggs. "Yeah yeah, save it. I know I took forever, but someone stole the food I already got done." The Journalist groaned. He then looked at the others in front of him. "What? Am I interrupting something here?"

Dolly offered a tiny smile at the Journalist. "Nope. Utano was just having a nice conversation with Becky."

"Nice?" the Poet questioned before seeing a dark gleam from Becky's glassy eyes. She dragged a finger across her throat in a threatening gesture when Lachlan wasn't looking. "Hah, yeah just a nice conversation. So who do you think would have stolen the food? You don't think it was that Nagito guy, right?"

Lachlan scoffed. "I don't know, and I don't really care. It's probably for the best, anyway. I forgot to make your guys' stuff separate from mine, so it was filled with hot sauce," the boy said as he set down plates in front of the two before taking a seat with his own. A sharp smell came from Lachlan's eggs, which were practically orange from how much of the spice he used, and it stung everyone's noses.

"Excellent. I'm pleased to note at least one of you has some domestic skills that are valuable," Tomoko said as she strode into the room before she took Lachlan's plate and reached for some silverware. "A cup of milk tea would be lovely with this. Thank you, Lachlan," she said as she reached for her fork before taking a small bite. She was seemingly pleased with the result as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Why are you still standing there? My tea isn't going to make itself."

The Journalist seemed to be about to respond, but sighed instead. "Fine. It would be my pleasure, Your Highness," Lachlan said with an overly-sarcastic tone. He shook his head as he stomped back into the kitchen, muttering something under his breath.

"Oh fuck! Someone is whipped!" Becky cackled as she pulled Utano's glass of orange juice across the table. "Come on, Dolls. Drink up or I'll force it down your gullet!"

"B-Becky, I can drink on my own!" The Ventriloquist sputtered before she grabbed the glass and took small sips.

The Ultimate Poet tried to push aside the pair's antics as he offered a tiny smile towards the Shogi Player. "Uh, Tomoko? I-I just wanted to say thank you for last night. You really came through for us."

Tomoko offered a slightly annoyed expression as she was interrupted from her breakfast bliss and wiped at her mouth again. "If you wish to thank me, be more thoughtful the next time you vote. For now, you can help by keeping your stuttering to a minimum. I'd very much like to enjoy my breakfast."

After the Shogi Player's words, the group ate their food in silence for a few minutes. Lachlan walked back in with a cup that he placed down next to Tomoko. "There. Ya happy now, woman?" he asked, though his tone was softer than usual.

"That depends on how limited your culinary ability is." Tomoko responded with a tease of a smirk, then raised the glass to her lips. "...Mm not bad. I've had better, but it's not bad at all. Would anyone care to explain why I found blood in the lobby?" she asked as she seemed to acknowledge the others in the room.

"I saw the moron carrying Tits Mcgee through the front door. Looks like she busted her knee. Who would have guessed that the blind girl is also a klutz?" Becky asked in a sarcastic manner.

"And who precisely do you mean when you use those names? They both seem applicable to more than a few people in this hotel." Tomoko deadpanned.

Lachlan shook his head. "Yeah, cause there are so many blind girls here. As for the moron, the only one I can really think of is Naruhiko." The Journalist shrugged as his stomach growled. "Guess I better make eggs for a third damn time..."

"Maybe he was the one who stole the food, then?" Utano suggested quietly as he folded his hands into his lap.

The Shogi Player shrugged. "That much seems clear. Look, don't be a big baby. I didn't eat all of it. Shut up and open your mouth," she said as she jabbed at a piece of egg before holding it out towards Lachlan.

The boy quirked an eyebrow as he looked over Tomoko. He rolled his eyes before leaning down to eat the offered food. "Uh, thanks, I suppose? Is it just me, or are ya being nicer?"

"Not a chance. I just don't want to be killed because you don't trust me," Tomoko said as she jabbed the fork into the boy's mouth. She then pushed what remained on the plate towards him.

The Journalist took the fork out of his mouth with a smirk. "Sure, lass." Lachlan winked at the girl as he moved the plate in front of him. He sat down to continue eating.

* * *

 **10:14 A.M Day Eight**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Bumper Cars**

"Oh my. I don't know if I'll be able to keep those pancakes down," Churi said as she covered her mouth a moment before offering an apologetic smile. "That was fun though, wasn't it? Aren't you glad you came? I could just tell you needed to get your mind off something."

Kaizoku scratched at the back of his head. "Aye. After the day we had yesterday, I've had a few things on me mind." The Sailor offered Churi a hand to help her out of the car.

The Love Guru took the boy's hand before climbing out of the car. "I know, it's been written all of your face. Call it a girl's intuition, but I think someone is in love. So, who's the lucky gal or guy? Come on, you can tell me. I swear I won't tell a soul."

The Sailor's face flushed lightly at the woman's words. "Heh, I suppose ya could say that, lass. I must say, you're quite astute. What made ya so interested in the love lives of others?" Kaizoku asked with a look of intrigue.

Churi's expression soured slightly. "...My parents went through a bitter divorce when I was really young. I saw how happy my father was when he found someone else, and how it changed his life. Even though my mother has always been… cruel to me, I wanted her to find happiness too. I thought if she could find someone, that maybe she would change too. That she would be a better person. I-I started with classmates at school and seemed to have a knack for reading people and figuring out who they had chemistry with. It must sound so silly though, huh?"

Kaizoku shook his head with a bit of a smile. "Not at all, deary. It's rather admirable you wanted to see others happy, even if they had been bad to you. My mother was always... callous towards me." The boy couldn't but help but scratch at his burn scar. "Anyways, were you able to help her? Your own Ma, that is."

The Love Guru began to rub at her arm in an anxious manner. "Time and time again, I found my mother good men, but she would always ruin it and blame me for it. I-I had to go the to hospital multiple times over the years. You'd be surprised how people believe you fell down the stairs or tripped more than once," she said in a quiet voice. "My mother has been the one person I could never find the match for. I-I used to believe it was my fault, but I realized after a lot of heartache, that it was her, not me, that was the problem."

The boy placed a comforting hand onto the Guru's arm. "It's alright, Churi. I can't say I've been through the same, but I can say that you still turned out to be a good person. If she couldn't accept your help, then it's her loss." Kaizoku sighed as he gingerly brought his hand back. "What do ya say we leave things for now? It would be a shame to waste a fine day on so much negativity, aye?"

Churi seemed to rebound almost immediately as she clasped one of the boy's hand between both of hers. "Right you are! No sense in wallowing in the past. We need to talk about the future, so lay it on me. Is there anyone special that makes your heart flutter?"

Kaizoku couldn't help but laugh at the Guru's change in mood. "Well, ya certainly aren't one to let things hold you down for long." His smile began to falter a bit. "It's a bit hard to say, lass. For a long time, I kinda had it in my head that I should just focus on raising my sister and not worry about myself so much." As he spoke, his pirate persona peeled away. The Sailor quickly shook his head. "But, I don't want to think about that, for now at least. To answer your question, though, it's not so much someone. More like two people, actually." As he said the last part his face began to blush deeper.

Churi nodded her head attentively. "Two people, huh? Now it's important that you're absolutely honest with me and yourself. What you're feeling? Do you think it's love, or lust? There's a really big difference. Why don't you describe what it is about them that you love? I feel like doing that really helps open the floodgates."

"I- I'm not sure about all of that." Kaizoku awkwardly laughed as he tried to calm himself. "It's probably too soon to call it love - well, for one of them it's definitely too soon - but I don't think it's lust. Anyway, it's just that both of them have more or less been there for me. I'm used to being there for others, but I guess I hadn't felt like I was cared for in a while."

The Guru's eyes began to sparkle as she jostled the boy's hand frantically. "Oh, I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me who it is! Wait, no. Let me guess. One of them is Naruhiko, am I right? If I'm wrong, please don't take any offense."

The Sailor nodded towards the woman with a grin. "Yeah, it's kinda been building up for a while, especially when we were preparing for the concert. Was it that obvious I had a thing for him? I probably looked like a fool too, huh?" Kaizoku asked as he chuckled again.

"A fool? Everyone is a fool when they're in love!" Churi gushed as she bounced on her feet. "So you like a bad boy, huh? Now tell me who else is making your heart flutter, mm?"

"This really means alot to you, huh, Churi?" Kaizoku's smile grew a bit wider watching the Guru's reactions. "Like I was saying before, it's definitely too early to call this love, but yesterday Shiho, Laris, and I were talking. We all spilled our guts over some bad things in our pasts. Laris and I were caught up in our own problems, but Shiho was just so sweet. Made both of us stop feeling so down in the dumps. It was nice to feel looked after like that."

The Guru's smile only deepened as she stepped back and adjusted her glasses. "She's like a little sunshine that brightens this scary place. Look, the best advice I can give you is to not panic or freak out. It sounds like you're still exploring your feelings. Why don't you just spend time with both of them and let the chips fall where they may? The last thing you wanna do is rush into a relationship. I know this place is horrifying, but you should never try to force love out of fear."

Kaizoku lazily shrugged. "Rushing into it isn't going to be a problem for me. If anything, I've probably been denying myself love, cuz I thought I didn't deserve it. And either way, just spending time with them sounds good." The Sailor nodded before look the women in the eyes. "If you want help with anything, let me know, alright? Like, if there is something else you want to talk about."

A shy smile flitted to her face. "W-Well there is sort of someone that I like too- that I would like to get to know better, but I need some advice. For being a Love Guru, I'm horrible at romance for myself," she admitted as she began to wring her hands together. "I mean, not many people are interested in the freakishly tall skinny girl. Y-You know what? I don't want to be any trouble for you. Forget I said anything."

Kaizoku once again placed his hand on the Guru's arm. "Take a breath, Churi. After you took the time to hear me out, I'll gladly return the favor."

"I-It's just kind of embarrassing. You see, I'd really like to get to know Soo Yeong more. He's not only handsome, but also so polite. Every time I see him smile, it makes my heart race. I'm kind of scared, though, because Utano really likes him, and honestly, he sort of scared me not too long ago. I don't want to get in Utano's way, but at the same time, I do want to spend more time with Soo Yeong. I-I just don't know what to do," Churi admitted as her shoulders slumped.

"Maybe it would be best to get Soo Yeong's thoughts on the matter. I could try and talk to him if you'd like." The Sailor scratched his chin in thought as he spoke. "Wait, what do you mean by Utano scared you? Did he say something, or..."

Churi seemed to pale slightly. "I-I think he was just making a joke, but he seemed pretty adamant that I stay away from Soo Yeong. Would you really talk to him for me?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes seemed to sparkle behind her glasses.

"Of course, dear. I'd be glad to return your kindness. I suppose I'll keep the thing with Utano in mind as well, though I don't know what to think of all of that just yet. It's probably best to keep your distance from him for now," Kaizoku explained. "Anyway, I'm going to try and think on what you told me for my own love life. Thanks for hearing me out."

The Guru quickly moved forward and hugged Kaizoku. "Oh, you're very welcome! I hope it helps, and I look forward to hearing what you find out."

* * *

 **12:30 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Hotel (Chloe's Room)**

"Now don't be shy. I have plenty of colors to choose from," Chloe said, offering a wink as she gestured at the plethora of nail polishes that were neatly organized along the carpeted floor.

The Ultimate Knight uncomfortably pulled her legs against her chest as she stared at the wide array of colors. "I-I can't recall the last time I've done something like this. Did you really call us here just to do our nails?" she asked with suspicion lacing her tone as she eyed the Fashion Designer.

A smirk crossed Chloe's lips. "I did have a matter I wanted to discuss with you both, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Annabelle, darling, are there any colors you like?"

The Investigator looked between the various colors with an intense stare. After a few moments, she gave a short nod before reaching for a dark green. "Hmm, I think this one would look the best, right?" Annabelle asked looking towards the Fashion Designer expectantly.

Chloe reached out and delicately tapped the child on the nose. "I think that's a wonderful choice. Have your mothers ever shown you how to do this, or would you like some help?"

"Heaven forbid we make a mess. I believe we'd have to face the wrath of Tiana and Haruto," Laris chuckled as she seemed to relax slightly.

"No, one of my moms showed me how. I've never done it on my own, but I want to try!" Annabelle exclaimed with a confident smile.

The Fashion Designer giggled. "Very well. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask," she said before her gaze flitted over to the Knight. "And what about you, Laris? Are you going to pick a color?"

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary. I mean, it would typically be covered anyway, armor or not. I wouldn't want to waste your supplies," Laris responded with a polite smile.

"Nonsense, I have more than I could possibly need. Live a little. Annabelle, what color do you think would suit our beautiful Knight?" Chloe asked as he raised a slender brow.

Annabelle set her gaze on Laris for a few quiet moments before looking back to the assorted polishes. The young girl seemed to contemplate her answer very seriously. "Ooh, I know!" The Investigator picked up a lighter shade of blue and handed it to Chloe. "This one! It matches her eyes!" Annabelle explained proudly.

"So it does, darling. I have to be careful, or you might steal my job one day," she said, offering the girl a tiny wink as she took the small bottle and held it up. "Now Laris, you wouldn't want to let Annabelle down, would you?"

Laris regarded the serious expression on the Investigator's face before her shoulders slumped. "...Chloe, you are the devil. Fine, I suppose having a bit of feminine charm wouldn't be a terrible thing."

Chloe's lips pulled into a deep smirk. "Excellent. I even have a sundress picked out for you when we're done."

"Y-You're out of your mind! There's no way I'll be caught dead in a dress! There's just no practicality in wearing something so frilly!" Laris exclaimed in a rare moment of embarrassment as her face flushed.

"Aw, but I'm sure you'd look really pretty, Laris, especially if Chloe chose it," the young girl said. "Though maybe not if it makes you uncomfortable." Annabelle seemed to shrug off the thought as she prepared to paint her toenails.

The Ultimate Knight collected the toenail polish and stared down at her feet. "I'm not sure I could ever be pretty, M'lady. I'm just not used to wearing things most ladies would wear." She removed the top of the bottle and cleared her throat. "Chloe, you said there was another reason for us being here, right? Could you elaborate?"

Chloe chuckled as she delicately began to coat one of her nails with a vivid red color. "Always to business. There is a reason why I wanted to talk to you both. Tomoko and I discussed a plan last night. It's clear to us that this Nagito knows a way out of the park. How else did he manage to infiltrate it in the first place? I did some scouting before dawn, and I'm fairly confident I know where he's laying low. However, I'm going to need some help capturing him. That's why I'm reaching out to the two of you."

The Investigator paused her brush strokes as she looked towards Chloe curiously. "Wow, that's a good point. He had to come from somewhere." Annabelle put aside her polish for a moment to think and the young girl's hands began to lightly shake. "Though I'm not sure I want to be near that jerk again," the young girl explained lowly.

"Absolutely not. Chloe, you had to save Annabelle from nearly being killed after a run in with this maniac. There is no way that I, let alone Haruto or Tiana, would ever accept these terms," Laris said as she nearly dropped her nail polish.

The Fashion Designer offered a sigh. "Look, I know what I'm asking is a lot, but consider the alternatives. If Nagito tells us how to escape this park we can all leave and end this game like that," she said as she snapped the fingers on her free hand. "I chose you for a specific reason. I think Nagito might be more likely to take the bait with Annabelle, and I trust that we can keep her safe, Laris. I know good and well that Haruto and Tiana would never accept these terms, which is why we can't tell them. Please, I implore you to consider the bigger picture here."

Annabelle looked down at the ground quietly. "So, if we do this... We can save everyone, right?" the young girl asked as she met Chloe's eyes with a determined look. She received a nod before continuing on. "Then I want to do it, even if it's dangerous and we have to lie about it."

The Knight set her jaw as she stared at Annabelle for a long moment. "M'lady, do you realize just how dangerous that is? Even with the two of us looking out for you, there is always the chance he could catch us off guard. You could very well die."

"And the longer this game continues, the greater chance there is that we all might die. We have to take that chance. Annabelle, I wouldn't suggest this if I wasn't confident that I could keep you safe. However, it is imperative that you tell no one. As I said, I think I know where Nagito has been staying recently, but if we let it get around, it's possible he'll disappear again," Chloe said as her expression hardened. "We can't allow that to happen."

The Investigator nodded. "I understand. So what's the plan, then?" The young girl smiled as she returned to painting her nails.

"We need to wait till dark, but if we wait till curfew, someone will notice you're missing. We'll tell everyone that we're going to take you to ride some of the rides in the amusement park. Tomoko assures me she's going to keep the others preoccupied for the evening. It's rather simple after that. I've discovered signs that someone has been living in the kitchen at Kurokuma's Flapjacks. There's an employee shower and plenty of food in there. Chances are he's been laying low there while skulking about. You're going to enter through the main entrance and go towards the kitchen. Laris, you will go around the building and go through the rear entrance while I go through the window in the bathroom. Our job will be to lure him out and cut off his means of escape. Once we have him cornered, leave it to me to subdue him."

"I know you're clearly more than you let on, Chloe, but do you think you can take this guy on without backup?" Laris asked with a worried expression.

A trill of laughter escaped the voluptuous beauty as she set her polish down and winked at the pair. "Fear not. Tonight, it won't be the Ultimate Fashion Designer helping you, but rather the Ultimate Femme Fatale. Komaeda doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

 **2:41 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Second Floor**

 **Hotel (Gym)**

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon delicately wiped a sheen of sweat off of his brow with a towel. Soo Yeong wore a slate grey fleece zipped hoodie over a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jogging pants. "Detoxing one's body is yet another way to keep your skin radiant. I have to say I sincerely appreciate your company, ladies. Here, I thought you both might appreciate these," Soo Yeong said as he stooped over before removing two water bottles from his bag. "Please have your fill. I noticed a small fridge near the locker room."

Seikatsu smiled giddily as she took a bottle and greedily drained the contents. She wore a long-sleeved black tracksuit with white horizontal stripes and white sneakers. She sighed blissfully after a moment. "Thanks, Doctor Moon! Speaking of which, I feel like I could run to the moon and back!" She giggled before eying the Dominatrix next to her. "What do you think, Tiana? Think you're ready for another round after this?"

"I suppose another set would probably be good for me. However, I'm definitely going to need a break for now," the blonde explained. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt, a pair of black jogging shorts, white cat socks, and grey-blue sneakers. Tiana gladly accepted the water before quickly emptying it to replenish what she'd lost in sweat. "You certainly are energetic right now, Sei, or is this just another personality? I'm sorry if that was rude of me, it's just a little hard to keep up with it all."

"I'm as radiant as the Sun right now!" Seikatsu exclaimed as she turned to face Tiana. "And don't apologize. There are so many of me that I have trouble keeping up with it. Not many people wanna be friends with someone as disjointed as I can be. Sorry that some of my sides are so gosh darn annoying."

The Surgeon eyed the exchange curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to end up with so many personalities? I've heard of split personalities, but your condition seems like a far more extreme version of that."

The Tarotologist stuck her tongue out. "Oh believe me, it's a really tragic story. You don't want me to get into all of that. Just know that there are twenty two of us, some good, so not so good. Just stay clear if Death comes out, 'kay? She's not nearly as friendly as me."

The Dominatrix walked a bit closer giving a small grin. "Well with a name like that, I'm not surprised." Tiana placed a hand over the dark haired girl's. "I'm sorry to hear that it all comes from a dark place. Are you sure it's not something you'd like to discuss?"

Seikatsu's demeanor shifted as she became far more timid. Her shoulders drooped. "I'm afraid to talk about it. I was told by a psychologist that, with effort, I could begin to assimilate these personalities and become a whole person again. What they didn't understand was that most of my personalities are to ward against Death. If my personalities began to disappear, so would the things blocking Death. It's so strong. Much stronger than any one of my other personalities."

"...You had a head mental break at some point that created this Death persona, but the other personalities are just a ward against this one personality?" Soo Yeong asked with worried expression. "Just what is this personality capable of?"

"...It's the absence of life. It's just cold and unfeeling. It very nearly killed Tomoko," she admitted as pulled her legs against her chest as she stared down at the floor.

"I'm very sorry you have to deal with this. It must be very taxing on your mind." Tiana knelt down next to the Tarotologist and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "From what I can see, most of your personalities change with your mood. Do you know what brings out Death?"

Soo Yeong rubbed at his chin. "That's a splendid question, Miss Blake, one that could very well defuse a potential bomb. Do you have any idea, Miss Tabi?"

Seikatsu tensed a moment before slowly hugging the Dominatrix in return. "...I think she's more prone to come out when I'm feeling dark emotions, threatened, or cornered in some way. There is a reason why most of my personalities are so flamboyant. They are all extremes, while Death is just a void."

"That's more than a little troubling. It means that, in the case of Tomoko and Utano, your death persona could be triggered by people who simply anger you." Soo Yeong frowned.

"That is quite concerning, as even an accident could put anyone at risk." Tiana held on to the girl softly as she thought over everything. "Are you able to switch personalities on your own? Like, will a different one try to take over?"

"It's always been sort of random, like mood swings, I guess. I mean, aside from Death, most of my personalities are aware of one another, so I don't have any real confusing spells or anything. However, I never know what's going to come out," the Tarotologist admitted.

The Surgeon pinched the bridge of his nose. "This might be a risky proposal, but I think this requires more research. Seikatsu, right now, you could be a ticking time bomb, especially in the midst of a killing game."

The Dominatrix slowly nodded. "I agree. I would hate to see anyone else get hurt, including you, dear. Would you be alright with us trying to figure everything out?" Tiana pulled back a bit from the embrace and looked the Tarotologist in the eyes.

The reserved version of Seikatsu meekly nodded her head. "I don't want to hurt anyone ever again, so I'm willing to try."

"I'm pleased to note that you're open to receiving help. I'm not even sure where to begin, so we might have to give this matter some more thought. It's a shame we don't have the Ultimate Psychologist with us." Soo Yeong chuckled mirthlessly before staring down at his watch. "Ladies, shall we stop here for the day? I think our minds are likely elsewhere anyways."

Tiana sighed as she stood up. "Yes, I believe you're correct, Soo Yeong." The blonde offered a hand toward the Tarotologist. "Come on, Sei. We should probably get out of these sweaty clothes. Do you want some help?"

A tiny smile worked its way to the Tarotologist's face as she took the offered hand. "Thank you, Tiana. I-I am sorry for anything my other sides may say or do. A shower and a change of clothes sounds great to me, too."

* * *

 **4:37 P.M Day Eight**

 **Carnival District**

 **Zoo**

The Paralympic Athlete leaned against his crutch as he edged forward and stared into a large den filled with several lions. "You know, I kept half expecting Yushikuma to come running when we arrived in this district. It seems we may have seen the last of him. I can't say I will mourn his absence. However, there is something more pressing on my mind. Is there a reason why you insisted on us speaking?" he asked as cast a studious gaze upon Haruto.

The Parental Figure brushed his hand through his hair. "I wanted to talk about your sisters," he said cautiously. "You've brought them up a lot, and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do."

Almost immediately, Sigmund tensed. "As far as I see it, there is little either of us can do till we're free of this place. I can't go a minute without thinking about them. I can't begin to explain it, but I'm all they have left. Dying in this place just isn't an option for me."

Haruto gave him a warm, reassuring smile. "I know what you mean. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I see all the children I've helped as family, and if I were to die, I wouldn't be able to be by their side if they needed to see me again. Plus, there are lots more out there who might need me. I'm sure we'll both escape, Sigmund, but if you're feeling stressed, I'm more than happy to ease some of it away."

"You do realize that I'm your elder, right?" the Paralympic Athlete asked before allowing himself a faint smile. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but there are probably people who could use your support more than me. I don't make a habit of relying on others, and I'm not about to start anytime soon. When you look at me, you probably see half a man, but I don't need anyone's pity. I can take care of myself and my family just fine on my own."

"I never saw you as that, and I'm not giving you pity… at least, I hope I'm not." The boy thought carefully. "Forgive me. I was under the impression you had to take over as the father for your sisters, and I know from experience that being a fatherly figure at a young age can be tough. If you don't want my help, that's great. I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed any help, I'll be there."

Sigmund offered a quiet sigh. "I apologize if I came across as rude. Shortly after I had recovered from the accident, I had to fight tooth and nail to prove that I could take care of Chloe and Kathy despite my disabilities. I suppose I've never let my guard down when it comes to them. I remember social workers insisting they could find them better homes. I'm afraid I'm just not very good at showing weakness around others."

"Oh, you're fine," Haruto said with a wave. "And I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Social workers sometimes forget that parenting isn't just providing physical care. It's also giving emotional support and teaching them valuable life lessons. It's about forming a close bond and preparing them for the future. I can tell you have been doing just that." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me offering some advice, I want to say this: Sometimes, even the strong need help every now and then. I know I've needed it a few times."

"Hah, you remind me of my sisters a little bit. You get to the point of putting on such a show that you forget how to stop acting anymore. If you don't mind me asking, how in the world did you get into your line of work? There must be a story behind that," Sigmund said as he eyed the boy next to him.

Haruto blinked. "You know, I'm surprised no one has asked me that. A parental figure is pretty rare for an Ultimate talent." He chuckled lightly. "I didn't really have a special childhood. My parents were very doting, but they raised me right. I guess my story starts when I was fifteen. On my way from school, I had found two kids in an alley, lost and afraid. Their names were Beth and Cody, and they were abandoned by their parents. I didn't want to leave them there, so I took them to my place and looked after them until I could find them a foster family. I tried using a blend of both my mother and my father's styles of parenting, and boy did it work. A month later, those two wanted ME to be their dad. Can you believe that?"

Sigmund stared at the other boy with a look of surprise and curiosity. "That is something else. You know, once upon a time, I was training to be in the Youth Olympic Games. I wanted to be an Olympic gold medalist in Judo, representing my country. I had trained for years, though. Sounds like you were just a natural. Hm, I guess it just goes to show that all Ultimates are different. So what happened next?"

"By then, I had already found them a foster family. I could tell they were gonna miss me, so I promised to visit them when I could. I also got a picture taken with them, so they could have a memento of me." Haruto gave a slight smile. "My heart almost melted. There is nothing more fulfilling to me than watching a child enjoy life and ensuring they have a bright future." His smile slowly turned to a frown. "I had applied at a daycare center afterwards, and I quickly noticed that I was the only male employee. I had asked the manager about it, and she told me that most men are afraid to work with kids because of a certain assumption. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

A scowl spread across the Athlete's face. "Believe me, with two younger sisters, I know what sick assumptions people tend to make. I'll be honest, I may have misjudged you. I assumed your friendly demeanor was a façade, but it seems you sincerely are a caring person. I do hope this game doesn't change that."

"Thank you, Sigmund. Ever since that day, I thought of the children who don't have fathers or father figures growing up. It's not fair to them, you know? Kids need both male and female role models in their lives. I spent the next two years helping out as many fatherless families as I could. Most of them were single-mother households. I would call these mothers and offer them my assistance. I never charged a cent. They usually said yes, and so I looked after numerous children, giving them love and respect as if I was their actual father. I also worked at numerous daycare centers, mentoring programs, and orphanages. Eventually, Hope's Peak gave me the title of Ultimate Parental Figure, though I wish it was the Ultimate Father Figure. Now matter how good of a parent I seem to be, I could never replace a mother. Either way, I hoped to use this title to rid the world of that awful assumption, so other men could act like fathers without fear."

"That seems like a noble - if not challenging - goal, but what's the sense in setting easy challenges for ourselves?" the Athlete asked before his expression became a bit more somber. "You know, when I see Annabelle, I see both of my sisters. They're not too far apart in age. This is bad enough for us, I can't imagine the toll it's going to have on her. Haruto, I hope you're prepared for what's ahead of us. I don't say this to be cruel, but Annabelle is an easy target. There is a good chance that she won't survive this. I hope you can make peace with that."

It was a faint change, one that was hardly noticeable, but Haruto's eyes darkened a bit. "I… I'm aware of that. I know that I could f-fail at any moment, because I had failed once b-before. Even so, I'm not going to give up. She still has a chance, so I'll do whatever I can."

Sigmund offered a weary smile. "As I said, I don't say that to be cruel. However, it's important to acknowledge the facts rather than run from them. I truly hope that never comes to pass, but like with an earthquake or tornado drill, it's better to be prepared than to be caught off guard."

His eyes lit up, and he gave a weary smile of his own. "Exactly. It's better to have and not need than to need and not have. That's why I offered to help you, Kathy, and Chloe if you ever needed it. It's also why I was going to suggest you get some prosthetics. Something tells me you're against that stuff, and that's fine, but there might be a time when you'll wish you had a second arm or leg."

"Alright, Mother Teresa, I think you've done your several good deeds for the day. Look, I appreciate the concern, but I don't need prosthetics. I-It's not just about my pride, it's that I… never mind. What I've lost is a reminder to me of something very important. It would be an insult if I tried to replace what I lost."

"That's fair," Haruto said as he lightly pat Sigmund's shoulder. "I was just offering the same advice you gave me, but I'll drop the subject. Sorry if I went too far."

Sigmund shut his eyes. "You didn't go too far. There are just some things I'm not comfortable talking about."

"I have those, too, my friend."

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** **I wanna thank my betas so much for the quick turn around for this chapter and I wanna thank Petty for being my partner in crime. We managed to really get this one knocked out quick. Also thank you so much Fee5H for your contribution with Haruto. It was a great scene =)  
**

 **Also we're accepting applications for Oasis of Hope, a brand new SYOC set in the same universe. Come join us in the merciless sands! My application is on my profile!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I definitely had flashes of Age of Ultron while writing that lol._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Nah Mad Max has a very different destination._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hope you had a great holiday and a wonderful new year!_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Despair in the sky my friend! I always love seeing your reviews. So glad to be conspiring with you and Petty =)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Considering SoT is finished by this point in the timeline, I have to say no! Haha_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Oh Shiho. Your precious pumpkin is so damn fun to see in every scene. She's the one who needs a protection squad. Fortunately she has atleast a couple of members._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Hey man it's cool. I know you're just trying to help. I can't really say much about the dialogue because 90% of Danganronpa is dialogue, but I'll see what I can do lol_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _FTE's are always important. Characters needs these especially after the shit they've been through._

 **BouncingFish**

 _Apologies that Mad Max wasn't in this chapter. However I'm going to have her appearances be meaningful and not just thrown in for shits and giggles going forward._

 **Fee5H**

 _I'll definitely have the Noir bit at some point soon ;)_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Darling you know that I wouldn't do this without you. I'm glad you're so dedicated because we've got a lot of work ahead of us ;)_


	19. Chapter 18: Horseshoe: Act Two

**Chapter 18: Horseshoe: Act Two**

 **6:12 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Dining Room**

Churi clapped her hands together, a vivid smile racing across her face as she stared at the banquet lining the table. "Shirokuma, you really outdid yourself. This is incredible; it almost makes me want to forgive you for being related to Kurokuma."

"Don't be so eager to indulge. For all we know, it could be poisoned," Tomoko mused as she crossed her legs.

Utano paused with his fork a few centimeters from his face. "P-Poison?"

Shirokuma's shoulders visibly slumped. "Oh, dear! I-I think you have me mistaken with my brother. I would never hurt any of you."

Lachlan let out a low chuckle. "Of course. Why would they poison us when they want us to kill each other?"

The Shogi Player rolled her eyes. "Yes, I wasn't entirely serious. I was merely pointing out that some of you should be more cautious."

"I understand what you're trying to say, and I think you're trying to be helpful in your own way. However, there is a fine line between being cautious and paranoid," Haruto replied before taking a sip of water.

Soo Yeong offered a weak shrug of his shoulders. "Perhaps, but there is a more distinct line between life and death. Let's try to focus on something a bit less macabre. I am thankful to you, Shirokuma, for providing a vegan alternative for some of us."

A faint chuckle escaped Sigmund. "I suppose I should be appreciative as well, though I think I'm more paranoid about why you're going to the trouble in the first place..."

The solid white bear adjusted the apron that currently rested over his body. "...Erm, well, there's just so much despair everywhere. After everything that happened yesterday, I thought I should start working harder. It's not much, but I want you all to be comfortable despite your situation here."

"Well, thanks for the food!" Shiho exclaimed with a nod. "Hopefully, it won't be too spicy like breakfast was..." The Runner muttered softly.

Naruhiko snorted at the comment and nearly choked on the food that he was shoveling into his mouth. "Bahahaha! Yeah, that shit kicked like a bull!"

"Serves you fuckin' thieves right," Lachlan said with a smirk. "Would love to see how you would have done if I hadn't decided to go light."

"Bahahaha! They'd probably be glued to the fucking toilet with some fire shits!" Becky howled. Dolly was eating with her free hand and, despite her mouth being full, Becky's voice was still as clear as ever.

Tiana cleared her throat. "Would you all mind moving on to a more appropriate topic?"

Laris waved a hand and offered a pacifying smile. "Yes, please. I may not be at a royal court anymore, but let's try to have better table etiquette. In any case, this is surprisingly good, Shirokuma."

A sigh escaped Tomoko as she finally jabbed her fork against her plate. "Dinner aside, I was thinking it might be a good idea for all of us to make use of the pool. Perhaps throw a little party or something? After our brush with death yesterday, it might be a good way of unwinding."

"Haha! Aye, lass, that sounds like a good idea to me! I'm always up for a swim." Kaizoku agreed with a thumbs up. "Wish I could get back out on the ocean, but this will have to do for now."

A childish giggle escaped Seikatsu as she paused from playing with her food to pump a fist into the air. "Pool party?! That sounds awesome. I have a bunch of games we can totally play together."

"It sounds like you all will have a lovely time. Unfortunately, Laris, Anna, and myself have already made plans for the evening," Chloe mused as she set her fork down.

Annabelle nodded along with the Fashion Designer's words. "Hope you all have fun, cause we're going on a ton of rides! It'll be great. Right, Laris?" the young girl asked, looking up to the Knight with a bright smile.

Laris offered the child a warm smile. "Yes, I'm eating quite light just in case you end up dragging us to every rollercoaster in the park, M'lady."

Haruto's brow furrowed ever so slightly as he looked between the three girls. "I think the idea of a pool party is great, but I'd be more than happy to join you three as well."

Tomoko sighed. "Haruto, I believe it's time to cut the umbilical cord. If Annabelle wants to go out, you should let her. It's not like she's without a chaperone. Honestly, don't you realize that children don't always want a parent breathing down their necks?"

Tiana gave a slow nod. "Perhaps she is right, Haruto. I share your concern but, with Laris and Chloe there, I think we can leave them be for the afternoon," the Dominatrix explained before turning to the two girls. "I trust you both to do what you can to keep Anna safe, and have fun. Tomoko is right; after yesterday, we all could use some kind of a break."

"Hell yeah! There's nothing quite like getting to see a bunch of good-looking people rocking swimsuits. I guess it don't hurt that we practically have a freaking lifeguard on duty eh, Zoku?" Naruhiko asked before winking at the other boy.

"You certainly know your priorities huh, lad?" Kaizoku smirked. The Sailor ran a hand through his beard in thought. "But aye, I'm quite the swimmer, so don't worry about any watery accidents while I'm around."

Soo Yeong sighed softly as he dabbed at the corner of his mouth. "I have no interest in swimming, but it's been a lovely day. I'd be remiss to not enjoy the last of the sun's rays."

The Poet snuck a glance at the Surgeon before nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes, no time like the present. I guess we should go get changed."

"Perfect! Let's meet up in a half hour! Us girls take a bit longer, ya know?" Churi said as she offered a playful wink.

Laris stood up before pushing her chair back under the table. "Very well, then we shall take our leave. I believe we have a long list of rides to conquer this evening."

"Yes, we are in for quite the eventful time. You all have fun, though it is a shame I will have to miss out on seeing some of you lovely girls in your swimsuits," Chloe mused as she also rose to her feet.

As the trio rose to leave, Haruto watched their retreat with a visible look of suspicion...

* * *

 **6:47 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Pool Deck (Pool)**

"Bahaha! To be such a tight ass most of the time, I gotta give it to the freakin' Shogi Queen. This was a great idea!" Naruhiko exclaimed. The Musician laced his hands behind his head as he peered between Shiho and Kaizoku, who had been the first to arrive along with him. They stood near the edge of the pool.

Shiho happily nodded along as she walked in between the two boys. "Heh, I get what you mean! Man, I can't wait to go swimming. I've been sitting around too much today!"

"I'm sure you're excited, lass, but are you sure you're up for it right now?" Kaizoku asked with a bit of a worried tone. He couldn't help but look towards the slightly discolored bruise on her leg.

The Runner tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Huh, what do you mean? Wait, did I forget to put on a bathing suit?!"

The Punk Musician let out a snort as his gaze fixated on the Runner. "Naw, unfortunately it looks like everything is covered. Well, as much as that suit can cover. This morning was quite the show." The boy whistled before his expression grew slightly more serious. "Zoku makes a good point, though. You should be freaking careful with that leg of yours."

"Aww, it's so sweet of you both to care, but you don't have to worry so much," Shiho said as she smiled. "I've been good and iced it all day. Thankfully, I can use my arms to move around, and the water is probably going to feel great on it!"

A wild grin spread across Naruhiko's face while he rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "Sweet, huh? Yeah, I guess we're pretty freaking awesome. I figure we gotta look after our favorite girl! Am I right, Zoku?" Naruhiko asked as he threw an arm around one of the boy's shoulders.

The Sailor let out a soft chuckle as he looked from Naruhiko back towards Shiho. "Aye, least we can do for someone as kind as you, dear. Now let's stop standing around and get in already!" With those words, Kaizoku dropped off the towel he had with him and wasted no time diving into the pool.

"Heck yeah. Come on, Naru!" Shiho giggled as she adjusted the straps on her sky blue one piece. She easily followed after Kaizoku and jumped at the edge thanks to her sensors.

"Heh, as if I needed anymore encouragement!" The Musician howled, took a stride back, then lunged forward and performed a cannonball into the pool. The water sprayed wildly before the boy emerged with a shit-eating grin. "Yo, Shiho, any idea what's taking the others so freaking long? I mean, shit, how long does it take someone to put on a swimsuit?"

The girl offered a shrug as she happily moved closer to the two boys. "I don't know, but with how often I forget to put things on, maybe I'm not the one to ask," the Runner answered, sticking out her tongue.

"Argh, let them go at their own pace. Means we get to enjoy this to ourselves for now," Kaizoku said, running a hand through his unbraided hair.

Naruhiko looked between the pair with a smirk. He threw his arms around both of them and pulled them into a tight hug. "That's the spirit! They're only losing daylight while we soak it all up!"

"I'm always happy to be in the water again 'cause I grew up my whole life with the sea as my backyard. I was starting to feel a bit landlocked." Kaizoku nodded along as he looked around the otherwise empty pool.

Shiho paddled forward a few feet and offered a warm grin as she playfully hugged the Sailor's arm. "Ya know, of all the things I wish I was able to see, the ocean is definitely at the top. I'm sure you'll get back there someday!" she said as she gently squeezed his arm. Her head tilted slightly as her hand brushed against the bandana on his arm. "Huh? What's this?"

Kaizoku chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, that's just a cloth I wear. Same as the one I usually wear over my hair. It's just a decoration, lass. I guess I was a bit too excited to dive in..." the Sailor explained with a bit of an uncomfortable tone.

Raucous laughter escaped Naruhiko as he floated forward. "Shiho, on the list of things you'd like to see, I bet the blush on Zoku's face would be right near the top, too. He looks like a freaking tomato. It's freaking adorable as shit." He kept laughing as he reached out and tousled Kaizoku's hair.

"Aww, really? Now I really wish I could see that!" Shiho huffed softly before patting the boy's bandana. "I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous, Kaizoku. It's kind of hard for me to read the room," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

The Sailor sighed. "Nay, it's fine. Let's just move on, alright? No harm, no foul," he muttered in response, trying to compose himself.

The Musician decided to spare the boy any more embarrassment, but, as he straightened up a bit, he noticed the hint of a tattoo that was peeking out from the bandana on Kaizoku's arm. "Woah, gotta say the tat you've got there is pretty gnarly, Zoku!"

"Huh. What's a tat?" Shiho asked with a puzzled expression.

"He means a tattoo, deary." Kaizoku muttered and turned his head to look at his arm. The boy saw the tattoo coming free of the moved cloth. "Well, so much for that." He reached up and pulled the bandana free, exposing the hidden skin and the tattoo in question. It was a black nautical compass laid over top of a ship's wheel. The rope tied around the spokes held up an anchor.

Shiho looked towards the arm in question with her hazy eyes, making a small pout. "Aw man, another thing I want to see but can't. Tattoos seem so cool. Hey, Naru, what's it look like?"

The Musician moved forward till he was right beside the pair. "Woah, that's one hell of a tattoo. It's a black compass that's over the wheel of a ship. There's some rope wrapped through the spokes and there's even an anchor at the bottom. Bro, you should be showing this off proudly. Someone did a kick ass job!"

"Heh, believe it or not it, it was a guy about our age that did it. He seemed pretty tired, but I can't complain about the lad's results," Kaizoku explained as he moved his arm to give Naruhiko a better look at the tattoo. "Anyway, me and my sis got these when we found out we were Ultimate candidates. Kaisui wanted it since it's the same one our pa had; she wanted to honor him with it. She was sure he'd be proud of us if he was still around. Guess I just felt a bit embarrassed about it..." The Sailor let his sentence trail off.

Shiho instinctively hugged onto Kaizoku's arm a bit tighter, as she heard the tone of his voice change when he mentioned his dad. She smiled softly at him with a knowing look. "I'm sure he would be, but let's stop floating around, okay? How about we race? This might just be the only time you guys could beat me with my leg how it is," the Runner teased.

Naruhiko snorted. "She makes a good point, Zoku. This might be our only chance to get a leg up. Hah, you get it?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

It was at that time that the trio was pelted with water, because someone landed in the pool a few feet away from them.

Tomoko stood at the water's edge with a simple, black, one-piece suit. "Honestly, you made such a big deal about this and then panicked. I need a guide just keep up with all your personalities."

Seikatsu popped her her head out from the surface of the water and quickly patted herself down as she adjusted her bikini. "Oh, dear! Is everything still in its proper place? Maybe this suit was a bit too risqué..."

"Can it and just swim.." The Shogi Player grumbled as she threw her legs over the side. "Apologies for the delay. Seikatsu couldn't pick a blasted personality and took forever to get changed. I assume the others will be here shortly."

Kaizoku chuckled as he looked over the Tarotologist. "Well, at least the girl doesn't make for any dull moments. So, deary, you want to join us for a race?"

Seikatsu's expression shifted to one of pure glee. "Hell yeah! I'm going to smoke all of you! Stand back!" She yelled as she began to paddle, without warning, towards the opposite end of the pool. The sound of the door closing in the distance signified the arrival of more people.

* * *

 **7:22 P.M Day Eight**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Ferris Wheel**

Laris peered over the edge of the dome car they rested in. "I have to give it to you, Chloe. You picked a perfect place to watch our destination until it's time. If Nagito makes a break for it or goes elsewhere, we'll be the first to know."

"Oui, this would have made for a lovely place for a date as well. However, it seems that is not possible with present company." Chloe sighed dramatically as she peered over at Annabelle, who had her face pressed against the glass.

The young girl's concentration was broken as she turned to face the Fashion Designer. "I mean, I think we should focus on watching the place but, if you guys want to make kissy faces at each other, I'd probably just tune it out anyway," Annabelle said with a shrug as she looked back down at the shop intently.

"K-Kissy faces? M'lady, I don't know what you're suggesting," Laris said, raising a hand to her mouth as a flush graced her face. "I-I agree that our priority should be in assuring this plan goes off without any hitches."

Chloe felt a playful smirk spread across her lips, as she gingerly rested a hand on the Knight's knee. "Fear not, I think everything should go splendidly. Annabelle, darling, do you have any questions? I want you to be sure about this before we start. I would be lying if I said there wasn't some danger involved."

Annabelle solemnly moved back into her seat and looked downward. She idly kicked her legs in the air for a bit while she thought. "Yeah, I know that it's going to be dangerous, especially knowing what happened last time. Still, I want to do this." Her small hands tightened briefly as she spoke. The Investigator looked up to the two older girls with a determined look. "So the plan is that I go in through the front door. Meanwhile, you two go around, right?"

The Fashion Designer nodded her head in response as she gingerly squeezed Laris' knee. "Yes, it's rather simple. You will go in the front, our chivalrous Knight will enter through the back of the restaurant, and I'll enter through the window in the bathroom. Our goal is to prevent any avenues of escape."

The Ultimate Knight shrugged off the butterflies in her stomach as her brow furrowed. "And what if this maniac has another gun or weapon of some sort? I don't want to leave our little maiden unprotected."

"Fear not, love. I wouldn't let our darling Investigator go in without some precautions," Chloe said as she patted her large designer bag with her free hand. "Annabelle, why don't you take a peek inside? I have something special just for you," she said with a small wink.

The young girl raised an eyebrow curiously as she made her way closer. After looking at Chloe for a moment, she carefully opened the bag. "Huh? What is this…?" Annabelle asked as she reached in and pulled out a bulky piece of clothing. Her eyes quickly lit up in realization. "Oh, it's a bulletproof vest! This is perfect, Chloe. Where did you get it?"

A playful look crossed the Femme Fatale's face as she extended her free hand to gently pinch the child's cheeks. "A Butterfly can't share all of its secrets. Suffice it to say, I adjusted one I had with your dimensions in mind. It's not foolproof, but I thought it would give all of us some peace of mind."

A small smile spread across the Knight's face. "You really went to so much trouble to keep Annabelle safe? You are a knight in your own right."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not that chivalrous. I just can't have anything happen to our ace detective now, can I?" Chloe giggled as she continued to pinch the girl's cheeks.

Annabelle squirmed out of Chloe's grasp. She rubbed her slightly reddened cheeks as she looked down at the vest in her hands. "Thank you. I promise I won't mess this up. We need to save everyone, so I have to do my part!" She promised this while looking between the two with a serious expression.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Speaking of chivalry, you are a knight in the making yourself, Lady Annabelle. With your bravery, we'll find a way out of this ghastly park and bring an end to this game," Laris said with a look of determination.

* * *

 **7:44 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Pool Deck (Table Area)**

Dolly, Utano, and Sigmund all stood on the far side of the pool where several tables were. Many of the others were still in the pool or lounging on the opposite side.

Sigmund wore a pair of black swimming trunks, Utano wore a bright orange pair of trunks, while Dolly and Becky wore matching black one-piece swimsuits. The group stood in front of a large watermelon.

"It's called Suikawari, and it's a rather popular game in Japan. I'm sort of surprised you've never heard of it," Sigmund mused as he eyed the Poet.

"W-Well, I guess I was kind of sheltered, but I think I get the gist of it. I just have to hit the melon, right?" Utano asked as he stared down at the large fruit.

Dolly nodded her head in response. "Yes, you use a stick and the objective is to split the watermelon. That's how you win."

"Dolls is right! But ya gotta be blindfolded first, numbnuts, and we gotta give ya a good spin beforehand!" Becky cackled.

Utano's brow furrowed. "Um, what are we supposed to use as a stick? I don't see anything lying around."

Becky's head slowly tilted nearly one-hundred-and-eighty degrees before staring at Sigmund. "Hey, Hobbles, what'ya say you let us borrow that rod you're always leaning on?"

The Athlete sighed at the question. "You intend to use my crutch of all things? You really have no tact. Just make sure you clean it off, or I'll hold you responsible," he said as he shifted his weight onto one leg before holding out his crutch.

The Ultimate Poet nervously took the crutch. "R-Right. Think I could borrow one of those bandanas on your - uhhh - stumps?"

"No," Sigmund offered with a deadpan response. "I won't let anyone touch those. Just use your shirt."

"Oooooh, someone's touchy!" Becky exclaimed as she stared at Sigmund.

"B-Becky, please be nice. I'm sure Sigmund has a good reason for being protective of them. We shouldn't tease him," Dolly said as she stared down at the doll.

Becky's glassy eyes seemed to roll. "Eh? Who asked you, Dolls? Just stand there and shuddup."

A sigh escaped Sigmund. "It's really no grand secret or anything. These are just two mementos from sisters. It's all I have of them in this place."

"That's so sweet," Dolly said as her glossy skin lips pulled into a tiny smile.

Becky made a gagging sound. "What did I just say about shuttin' your trap?"

"O-Okay, guys, I think I'm ready," Utano said as he awkwardly gripped the crutch in his hands. He finally had his shirt tied around his eyes.

Sigmund nodded absentmindedly as he balanced on his one foot and he moved forward. He rested his remaining hand on one of the boy's shoulders before he began to slowly turn him. "I'm going to do this just enough to make you disoriented, then you'll have to rely on our instructions."

"Got it," Utano managed as he was twirled about a few more times. He finally came to a stop after even more spins.

Becky offered a dark smirk. "Now the real fun begins. You ready, loser?"

"Uh, as ready as I'll ever be," Utano said, clutching the crutch in his hands. The world around him was completely darkened by the blindfold, but he knew the large watermelon rested several feet away from him. "A little help, guys?"

"Move three feet to your right and then you'll be practically standing on top of it!" Becky called out. Dolly adopted a concerned expression at the instructions while Becky bore a mischievous smile.

"You know it's on the two of you if he gets hurt, right?" Sigmund said quietly as he watched the Poet turn and walk in the opposite direction of the fruit.

"Don't be such a buzzkill or you're going to miss the best part," the doll said before shifting her glassy eyes to Utano. "Alright, dummy. Swing with all your might and make that melon your bitch!" Becky called out.

"Hah, right!" Utano said as a tiny smile spread across his face. 'I hope Soo Yeong is watching me right now. Maybe he'll even want to share some of the melon with me.' His thoughts trailed off as he brought the crutch down, though what followed the motion was a loud splash. Sigmund couldn't help but smirk slightly at the commotion caused by Utano falling directly into the pool. "I hope you're happy now. He's never going to trust you again."

Becky howled in laughter. "BAHAHA! That's better than any fucking melon ever could be."

* * *

 **8:19 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Pool Deck (Entrance)**

Churi ran a towel through her soaked locks of pink hair as she strode towards the entrance of the pool deck.

Her look of joy seemed to sour slightly when she noticed Tiana laying in a deck chair with a distant expression. She draped the towel over her shoulders before taking a seat on an adjacent chair. "You doing alright, Tia? You've been by yourself all evening. Is there something on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Churi. I've just been reflecting on everything about this terrible game," Tiana explained with a sigh as she sat up to look at the Love Guru.

Churi offered a sad smile then pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh? I guess I could definitely understand that. I mean, I'd never seen death on that scale, and then we saw all those people die on the roller coaster. There were so many innocent people who were just victims of pure luck, and they could've been us," she said before clearing her throat. "If you'd like to talk about it, I've been told that I'm a pretty great listener."

Tiana silently contemplated the idea for a few moments. "I'm sure you are, but I would feel terrible if I ruined your night with this," the Dominatrix admitted lowly.

"Not at all! What's the point of celebrating if we're not all happy? I'd much rather share in your troubles than see you suffer alone. That's what friends are for, right?" Churi asked as she reached out and reassuringly patted one of Tiana's hands.

The Dominatrix offered a strained smile in response. "I-I just find it hard to celebrate anything right now. We have no idea when this horrible game will end, and I can't stop thinking about the people I cherish most. Both of them rely so much on me, and I have no idea if they're even alive or dead. Not knowing that is nearly enough to drive me insane."

Churi offered a sympathetic expression. "I'm sure they're just fine. You'll see when we get out of this place. You just have to stay positive."

"Positive, huh? I-I don't know if that's my strong suit," Tiana admitted in a pained voice as she eyed their surroundings to see that no one else was within earshot. "Can you keep a secret, Churi?"

The Ultimate Love Guru pressed a hand against her own chest. "Of course I can. Whatever we say is just between the two of us. You have my word."

Tiana fiddled with her necklace a moment before finding her voice. "For years, I've suffered from depression. I've always done everything I could to look after my brother Michael and a boy named Jacob, even when I had to work three jobs just to stay off the streets. Sometimes, though, I just couldn't cope with that stress. There were times when I wanted to give up. When I was thirteen years old, I nearly jumped off of the school balcony. It was only because of my dear friend Jacob that I'm even alive right now."

"Y-You tried to take your own life?" Churi asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The Ultimate Dominatrix reached up to absentmindedly wipe a tear from her eyes. "That must make me sound so selfish or cowardly, but everything for so long felt so hopeless. That's why I found solace in my talent, by performing non-sexual sessions with clients, and being able to provide for the two people in my life I loved. I know how most of the world looks at me, but I can live with that scorn. I thought being scouted for Hope's Peak would open even more doors, but now look at us. We have no idea how much time has passed, where we are, or if we'll ever see our loved ones again. I keep trying to put on a brave face but, every time we have a moment of quiet, I can't stop that nagging feeling in my chest."

Churi inched closer before offering the other girl a reassuring hug. "I-I know things seem bad, but so long as we're alive, there's always a chance for something better, ya know? You just can't wallow in those thoughts. Come on, I think you've been in your head enough for this evening. Let's go join our friends, alright?" she suggested as she pulled away before tugging at the girl's hand.

"How do you do it, Churi? How are you always so cheerful despite everything?" Tiana asked as she slowly let herself be guided to her feet.

"That's just it. I'm not always like that, Tia. Sometimes it's hard for me to smile, too, but I refuse to let myself be swallowed by despair. I genuinely believe love can conquer anything, including despair. That's my mantra, and I'm not about to change it." Churi laughed as she led the Dominatrix towards the pool.

A weak smile flitted across her face as she caught a glimpse of a certain blue-haired boy's face. Churi was incredibly naïve, yet she couldn't deny the flips her stomach was doing. Life was anything but simple.

* * *

 **8:44 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Pool Deck (Lounging Area)**

The Plastic Surgeon closed the small book he was reading as he reclined backwards in his lawn chair. He ticked his head to the side and regarded several of the others still splashing in the pool. "This has been quite a relaxing evening," he mused softly before registering footsteps. He fixed his gaze on Kaizoku, who stood a few feet away, and offered a polite smile. "Have you finally become waterlogged?"

The Sailor grinned down to other man. "Heh, I don't believe I'll ever reach me fill of the water, but I figured it'd do me good to spend time with some of the others. That is, if ya wouldn't mind the company."

"I believe I've been a bit antisocial this evening, so I wouldn't mind. You'll have to excuse me; I'm not a big fan of pools," Soo Yeong explained. "I must say I am a bit perplexed Tomoko suggested this. If anything, I would have thought you would be the one to come up with this."

"I prefer to let others decide since I know not everyone cares for swimming. That said, I'm also a bit surprised that the lass would suggest something like this," Kaizoku said as he ran his hand through his beard in thought. However, he seemed to let it go with a shake of his head. He took a seat in the chair next to Soo Yeong's. "Either way, we're already here. So, how have you been getting along with the others?"

The Plastic Surgeon pinched the bridge of his nose in response to the question. "I've found myself enjoying the company of almost everyone. Some have tried my patience more than others. Why do you ask?" he questioned as he quirked a slender brow.

Kaizoku chuckled to himself briefly before shrugging. "I'm sure usually people in my position would lie and say it's something like 'I just want to make sure we're all getting along.' Or something about hope." The Sailor sighed as his tone slowly turned a bit more serious. "No, I'm here because someone here likes you, but they're afraid about talking to you about it. And not just because of a fear of rejection."

Soo Yeong tensed as his visible eye quickly shifted around the group in the pool before returning to Kaizoku. "For the life of me, I can't understand why anyone would seek that level of companionship with our present circumstances," He sighed as carefully combed a stray hair to one side of his face. "This will no doubt sound terribly vain of me to say, yet I will say it nonetheless. Even if I were to consider pursuing a relationship, it would have to be with someone who is not merely chasing me for my appearance. I find it difficult to trust people under the best of circumstances, so jumping into a relationship is not my top priority," he admitted. "I don't suppose you can tell me who it is? Or why they fear something beyond rejection?"

"Some people seek it because of the situation, but your feelings are your own. No need to justify them to me," Kaizoku mused before meeting the Plastic Surgeon's eye. "The one in question is Churi. Poor dear seems helpless when it comes to her own feelings. She certainly cared for your looks, but her words were 'get to know you more.' As for the reason it's me telling you this, apparently Utano found out about her liking you. Now, I'm told he claims it was a joke, but he threatened her if she tried to pursue you."

A brief look of surprise graced the Surgeon's face, quickly followed by irritation. "So he has gone from stalking, to harassing, and now even threatening someone over his misguided attempts of affection?" he bristled and his visible eye narrowed. "I had to hoped to avoid unpleasantries, but I've grown tired of this. I don't deserve such treatment, and neither does Churi," he said as he stood up. "Kaizoku, I apologize, but I think I'll take my leave for the evening."

The green-haired man nodded as he also rose to his feet. "I understand. Sorry to have dampened your night with this, but I thought it best you know."

"You need not apologize. I'd prefer honesty over sugar-coated words," Soo Yeong responded as he folded the book in his possession under his arm.

A slightly bemused chuckle could be heard. "Everything alright, Doctor Moon? You're usually far more composed than this," Tomoko said as she approached the pair.

The Plastic Surgeon took a measured breath as he tried to collect himself. "It is merely a private manner. If you'll excuse me, Tomoko. I'd like to return to my room now."

Tomoko quirked a brow. "So early? Why not reconsider? I believe Shirokuma is preparing dessert. Surely there's no reason to leave before that. It might also help you take the edge off."

Kaizoku raised a pierced brow as he looked over the Shogi Player. "Well, lass, if you're so interested in our talk, we'd been wondering about your peculiar behavior tonight. Care to explain?"

"Sounds like we're not the only ones who've noticed there's something clearly wrong here. You might be brilliant, Tomoko, but your ability to lie convincingly needs some work," Haruto said as he approached alongside Lachlan with a grave expression. "What exactly are you up to, and why did you make Annabelle cover for you? I don't believe for a minute that she's simply riding rides with Laris and Chloe."

"Come on, Tomo, just give it to us straight, yeah?" Lachlan asked in a softer tone than he usually used.

The Ultimate Shogi Played stared down at her watch a moment before regarding the group that still played obliviously in the pool. "Dammit, my poker face leaves much to be desired. Look, just give me ten more minutes and I'll explain."

Soo Yeong folded his arms in exasperation. "Tomoko, if there is something that needs to be said, you can say it now. I don't think any of us appreciate being lied to."

"I'm doing this for everyone's sake, so please keep your voices down." Tomoko said in a hushed manner. "Answer a question for me. How do you think Nagito got into in this park?"

"Lass, I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at," Kaizoku admitted with a confused expression.

Tomoko groaned. "He didn't just appear out of thin air, which suggests he knows a way out the park."

Beads of sweat formed on Haruto's face. "What have you put Annabelle up to? Please tell me you didn't put her in danger," he said with a horrified expression as his arms trembled.

"...Tomo, are you using the squirt as bait?" Lachlan hazarded a guess as his brow knitted together.

Soo Yeong frowned. "Then Chloe and Laris are likely there to protect her. That explains a lot."

The Parental Figure's face darkened. "You used her. You knew she would do anything to help us. You had better pray that not a hair on her head has been touched!" he said as he took off in a full sprint towards the exit.

"Lad, wait up!" Kaizoku called out before his face fell. "There's no way Haruto will back down now."

Lachlan pulled a shirt over his head. "That's just fine. I'll catch up with him. Tomo, you need to explain what's going on with the others. I hope this stunt doesn't blow up in our faces," he muttered as he took off after Haruto.

* * *

 **8:59 P.M Day Eight**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Alleyway**

Chloe affectionately ruffled Annabelle's hair before kissing her forehead. "You can do this. Remember that you're not alone," she said softly before gesturing to the small alleyway that was adjacent to the restaurant.

"She's right, Lady Annabelle. We'll be right there if anything bad happens. Just try to remain calm and collected, alright?" Laris said as she offered the Investigator an encouraging smile.

The Investigator adjusted the vest under her shirt uncomfortably. After getting it secure, the young girl looked back up to the others. "Alright. I'm a little nervous, but I know I can do this. I have to so we can save everyone else," Annabelle responded with a nod. She took a few breaths to prepare herself. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's get this started, then. It's only a matter of time till someone back at the hotel gets suspicious. Since we didn't see him leave, he must already be holed up for the evening. Laris, go ahead and cross over towards the adjacent alleyway and secure the rear entrance. I'll make my way towards the bathroom window once Annabelle is near the front door."

"As you wish," Laris responded curtly with a bow of her head as she slinked carefully down the alleyway.

The Femme Fatale waited quietly, while Annabelle slowly approached the entrance of the restaurant. The sitting area of the diner was visible through the windows by the overhead lights. "It's going to be fine. Just be a brave girl, alright?" Chloe said in a final hushed whisper before she silently darted off towards the bathroom window that faced one of the alleyways.

Annabelle took one last measured breath as she carefully pushed open the door and made her way into the restaurant.

Almost immediately, chills began to run down the Investigator's spine as the smell of grease was mixed with a distinct iron odor.

The petite girl crinkled her nose in disgust as she hesitantly examined the dining area. It seemed immaculately clean, but there were none of the typical Kuma bears that usually occupied the restaurant. 'Do robot bears get to take breaks or something?' she wondered as she quietly crept towards the swinging door that lead towards the kitchen. With each step, the metallic smell grew more and more potent. Annabelle swallowed a lump in her throat. She hesitantly pressed the door open and took a step into the room beyond. At that moment, the smell became overpowering. The greasy smell was nothing compared to the iron odor. Dozens of plates, silverware, and cups lay strewn upon the floor. Large splotches of pink adorned the ground as well. Annabelle rounded the corner then let loose an ear-piercing scream as she fell backwards onto her bottom.

A mere moment later, the back door leading into the establishment was flung open by Laris. Chloe simultaneously flung her door open, nearly hitting the girl on the ground. "Annabelle!" she screamed as she lifted her gaze upwards. Her eyes met Laris'. She stood on the opposite side of the kitchen with a horrified expression.

On a large wooden prep table was the body of Nagito Komaeda. He'd been skewered and attached to it with six butcher knives. There was one in each of his shoulders, two through his knees, one in his stomach, and a final one lodged through his throat. However, the brutal display was only matched by the chilling, ear-splitting smile that rested on the boy's face. A large cavity rested right where his heart should've been.

Silence prevailed over the kitchen even as shouts and footsteps in the distance could be heard.

The trio could only stare blankly for the moment. Their one solution of bringing the game to a premature end was now gone.

Leaving Kuma Kuma Land would not be so simple, not by a long shot...

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Who saw that coming? If you say you did, then I'm calling you a liar! :P**

 **Seriously though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a blast to write.**

 **Also I wanna plug two projects that are on the horizon:**

 **Oasis of Hope is going strong with a massive amount of submissions, but you have till Jan 31st to submit a character for that SYOC, which Petty, Celestial, and I are working on.**

 **Also I'd like to ask that you all consider submitting a character to The Kobold Necromancer. He's starting the first spin off fic of this AU, called Mists of Penjar. It's a SYOC that features graduates of Hope's Peak that find themselves lured to discover what may very well be the origin of despair. It's going to be a fantastic project, so please give him some love! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 **So glad to see that you've caught up with this fic buddy! Hah I wish you'd been able to submit a character for this one too. Oh well. I hope you enjoy the ride that's ahead nonetheless.**

 **Blazerxz**

 **There is definitely a reason for the name horseshoe *smirks***

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 **I thought the scene with Sigmund and Haruto was nice because it was a way of showing that not every disagreement is resolved through a simple conversation.**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 **Well I thought the use of Annabelle has been pretty fun so far. I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Hah fair enough :P**

 **TheBlueCzar**

 **Haha who can tell? I do love waving death flags left and right ;)**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **Noted**

 **Fee5H**

 **Well something did happen to Nagito. Though probably not what anyone expected.**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Not gonna lie, I laughed really hard at the how to catch a killer reference :P**

 **PettyPunk**

 **I think the pacing for KKL has really allowed for more spotlighting of those characters. As always thanks babe. I love ya =)**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Nearing it's end? Hohoho not even close Muahhaa.**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Well I can't speak for her safety, but you can believe that Nagito won't be hurting her.**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Without that development the deaths don't have the same punch ya know? ;)**

 **doomqwer**

 **Despair...Celebration...It all depends on who you are.**


	20. Chapter 19: Treachery

**Chapter 19: Treachery**

 **9:31 P.M Day Eight**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Kurokuma's Flapjacks (Lobby)**

Tomoko offered an exasperated sigh as she tapped her foot against the linoleum floor and bit one of her fingernails. "How in the world did this happen? Did the Mastermind silence him to stop us, or is there another explanation?" she asked, though it was clear she wasn't expecting an answer from anyone else in the lobby. She seemed wrapped in her own thoughts.

"...Haruto, perhaps you should take a breath?" Laris suggested, though a look of guilt shone on her face as she regarded the boy. She had been complicit in their deception and it clearly bothered her. "Lady Annabelle is a tough girl. She will be alright; this is just her way of distracting herself," she said quietly as she watched the child trudge back and forth across the small diner.

The Parental Figure shifted his gaze from Annabelle to Laris. He looked at the Knight with a special kind of anger: anger riddled with panic. "...Can you not see that she is traumatized?! She's trying her hardest to hide it from us, but I know that she is suffering!" His right hand couldn't stop combing through his hair. His breathing was more like hyperventilating.

Kaizoku, who stood beside Haruto, sighed. He reached over to place a hand on the other boy's shoulder, but pulled away when he felt him slightly jump at his touch, clearly on the verge of going into a panic. "Err- lad, please try to calm yourself. This is definitely bad, but we need to focus on what comes next. For now, that means figuring out what happened here, and taking care of the minnow, alright?"

Haruto's breathing slowed down a bit but, in its place, his eyes became teary. "Wh-Why did this happen? Laris, why did you allow this?"

"Haruto I-I..." the Knight trailed off as her gaze became fixated on the floor. "I believed that, between Chloe and I, no harm would come to her. This was supposed to be our way to end all of this madness. I never wanted anything like this to happen. I beg yours and everyone else's forgiveness."

"What are you apologizing for, fool?" Tomoko snapped irritably as her attention became drawn to the conversation. "My plan was a colossal failure, of that I'll be the first to admit. However, I won't apologize or ask forgiveness for trying to save your sorry asses."

"...You..." Haruto slowly turned to Tomoko. "Y-You… you… you, you, you, you, YOU!" His demeanor drastically changed, and then he gave the Shogi Player a massive smack to the face. "How. Dare. YOU! Let me tell you something, young lady! Th-That, right there, is the reason why so many of us voted for you in the last trial! You make it so painfully obvious that you only care about yourself! You can say that you wanted to save everyone - you can say that all you like, but you can't fool me! You're an inhuman monster… just like her..." He muttered that last part, with extra venom, under his breath.

"And you!" the Parental Figure shouted as he pointed at Laris. "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. I thought a knight was supposed to stand in-between the enemy and the people they swore to protect! In. Between. What kind of knight stands to the side and lets a civilian, a child no less, get close to the enemy? I'm so… confused..." He then started crying heavily. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. I can't be here right now. I can't help anybody like this," he said before storming towards the exit.

For perhaps the first time in ages, Tomoko stood dumbfounded as she rubbed at her cheek while the door to the diner slammed shut. "...Hm, I might have deserved that," she admitted in a deadpan expression. "Still, none of this squabbling is important right now. Our ticket out of this hellhole has been skewered alive, and I damn well intend to find out why."

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that answer on your own. It seems I'm of no use to anyone either, I can't even protect a little girl. I don't know why I still carry this sword," Laris said in a sullen manner as emotion strained her voice. "I need some time to think… I'm sorry," she said before hurriedly making her way towards the exit without a second glance.

"Haruto! Laris! This is such a damn mess..." the Sailor muttered as he stared after the two. He took a step after them before a realization dawned on him. He turned his head towards the side. Annabelle was still milling around the area, doing her best to focus on the case. The boy gave one last look to the retreating forms of the others as he decided to make his way over to the young girl. He didn't even offer a glance at Tomoko as he walked past her.

The Shogi Player cast a glance in the pair's direction before she unceremoniously slumped into a nearby booth. "A monster, huh? Nothing I haven't heard before," she said under breath.

Annabelle was crouched as she peered around the side of the front counter. "No. There's no way they'd do something like that. We're dealing with someone really crafty, someone who kills and just walks out the front door," she said to no one in particular.

"How goes the search, lass? Find anything useful?" Kaizoku asked as he crouched down beside the girl, offering the girl a weary smile.

The Forensic Investigator suddenly bolted up and smacked her head on the counter. She winced before grabbing at her head. "Owwie! Unh. Sorry, Captain! I sort of tune stuff out when I'm in the zone, ya know? Besides, you all were being really noisy," she said as she forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hah, I'm not having much luck. I guess even a super detective can't focus sometimes, ya know?" she suggested before offering a half-hearted laugh.

The Sailor gently rubbed at the top of the girl's head as he nodded. "It's alright, Anna. Why don't you take a break for a bit? I think we should have a talk, okay?" He offered the girl his hand and gestured towards a nearby booth.

"B-But I can't stop now, Captain!" Annabelle protested as a brief look of panic flashed in her eyes. "If I stop now, my mind will begin to wander, and I don't wanna think about all of that junk. This is so much different than how working with my mom was..."

"Kid, I want nothing more than for you to have never seen this, but the world is a cruel place." The Sailor lifted the girl up and sat her on the counter. He rested a hip against it as he stood next to her. "Even if I let you continue looking, are you going to just keep searching forever? I know it must be a terrifying thing to face, but you don't have to do it alone. It might seem best to block it out, but you can't let it eat away at you."

Annabelle's chin fell a bit. Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly as she spoke in a tiny voice. "Captain, can I tell you something? Something I haven't told anyone else?"

Kaizoku raised an eyebrow in surprise before composing himself. "Of course, Anna. I won't say anything you tell me to anyone else unless you want me to, alright?"

"Um, okay. It's just embarrassing and I don't wanna let anyone else down," the girl responded quietly. "You see, one of my mamas is a detective. I never knew my daddy, but he was an author, and I read everything he wrote. I always grew up with two mamas that encouraged and nurtured me. I wanted to be an ace detective, and my mama helped me all the time. I-I don't know if I would have ever been scouted if it weren't for my mother; the case I cracked wasn't even done on my own. That's why I always wanna prove myself, Captain - to prove that I deserve to be called an Ultimate, and not let anyone down. Even that crazy man who died..." she said, trailing off as tears filled her eyes.

"That's a big goal to have. I don't doubt for a second that you'll succeed. However, it's going to be a rough road, especially for your line of work. There's probably not much that's as extreme as what we've seen here." Kaizoku ran a hand through his hair as he looked over the Investigator. "I was about your age when I chose to follow in my dad's footsteps. He told me an old saying as his only warning. 'A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor.' I didn't get it at first, but it's clear as day now. The times when you grow and learn the most are when things get tough. The quiet times are something we should enjoy, but we can't be afraid once the storms start coming our way."

"So what you're saying is I'm never gonna be the best if I can't face this stuff head on, huh?" Annabelle asked as she peeked up at the Sailor. "Captain? You think if we ever get out of this mess you can teach me how to sail a boat? The great Sherlock Holmes learned a lotta different skills, so I gotta keep learning new stuff, right?" she questioned.

The Sailor grinned as he once again offer a hand in front of the girl. "Even if you're not completely ready now, I'd be proud to help you any way I can. It would be my pleasure, Anna."

This time, the smile that flitted to her face was genuine as she reached out and gingerly shook his hand. "'Kay, I'm holding you to that, Captain!"

* * *

 **9:40 P.M Day Eight**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Kurokuma's Flapjacks (Kitchen)**

Soo Yeong's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "It would appear that he's been dead for quite some time. If I had to make an educated guess, I would say it's been anywhere from twelve to fifteen hours. Rigor mortis is already quite well in effect. However, what I find the most interesting is that the skin around the wounds almost seems as if it's somehow healed over. You can see where flesh has grown over the blade. I have never seen such a thing in my life."

"That's definitely strange... How the hell does that even work?" Lachlan questioned. "Goin' past that for now, we more or less have an end point for his time of death. Just have to figure out how long since he had been in here," he said as he walked off from the body to look around.

Chloe sighed as she also backed off a bit to give the Plastic Surgeon more room to work. "I had come here a little before dawn. I watched him for a bit. He was here, but he seemed to be laying low. Didn't seem like he planned to leave here anytime soon. After the sun rose, I made my way back to the hotel to begin preparing for the plan."

"Speakin' of your plan, mind summing it up to us? Seems a bit too convenient you were here at around the time of the killing. I doubt you would have killed him if you then lead Laris and Annabelle here, but I can't be too careful." Lachlan's eyes narrowed at bit as he looked towards the Femme Fatale.

The Plastic Surgeon offered a thoughtful expression. "You do seem to be the last person to see him alive. However, since no alerts have been raised, it would seem he doesn't count as a participant of this game. So I suppose your involvement in his death may or may not matter in the larger scheme of things, though I have to agree I'd also like to know what this supposed plan was meant to accomplish."

Chloe frowned as she rested her hip against the nearby counter and stared down at Nagito's rigid form. "It was Tomoko's idea and, while risky, seemed to be worth the trouble at the time. She had this notion that, if Nagito genuinely surprised the person in charge with his arrival, then it would mean he must have known of a way in and out of Kuma Kuma Land. I guess you could call this a sting operation that unfortunately went incredibly sideways."

Lachlan rubbed a hand against his chin as he looked back at the corpse as well. "Not a bad deduction, all things considered. If he actually snuck in under the nose of the mastermind, it would've been a damn useful catch. Lookin' at this mess, whoever did it wanted to make sure the bastard didn't survive. So outside of the mastermind getting their own hands dirty, we should consider if any others could be involved. Who all knew about the plan?"

"Not a lot of us, to be honest. Tomoko had the notion that the more people who knew, the greater chance this could go South. I think she was paranoid someone couldn't be trusted, or that the mastermind would get involved. I mean, I disabled the surveillance cameras in our rooms and I've been watching closely for other ones, but I'm only human. Supposing someone didn't catch onto our plan, it was just Laris, Annabelle, Tomoko, and of course myself," Chloe responded with a troubled expression.

Soo Yeong shook his head. "That doesn't serve to instill much confidence. This park is probably filled with hidden surveillance cameras. I don't think we should just rashly assume one of you is the culprit. Besides, I can't imagine what motive any of you would have for potentially ruining our best means of escaping prematurely."

"Ya don't suppose this is a matter of bad timing? Even if the ones behind all this hadn't caught wind of the plan, they'd still want to take out this guy if he wasn't supposed to be here." Lachlan pinched the bridge of his nose as he seemed to think on things. "This is just sending us in circles. Soo, you find anything else of note about the body?"

The Surgeon shook his head before standing up and taking his gloves off. "There's not much to discern, truthfully. The murder weapons are accounted for, the cause of death is loss of blood, the only things that are strange are this peculiar rapid tissue regeneration and the fact the victim's heart was seemingly stolen. I'm not sure if this was just some sort of macabre ritual, but I don't think it offers anymore insight at the moment."

The Femme Fatale straightened. "Then perhaps we should shelf this conversation for now. It's getting late, and from what I've been hearing in the other room, tensions seem a bit high. We can return to this matter in the morning, maybe after we've discussed what's happened with everyone else."

* * *

 **10:01 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Courtyard (Fountain)**

Haruto sat on the edge of the fountain by himself. No matter how many times he tried to calm himself, he just couldn't stop crying. Clutched in his hands was a device the size of an iPhone. It even looked like one, but it wasn't.

The faint sniffs and the occasional rustling had caused the boy to finally be discovered. A soft voice tinged with concern filled the courtyard. "Haruto?" Tiana called out as her shoes clacked against the stonework. When she saw the boy sitting next to the fountain, it was clear by his body language that he was distraught. The Dominatrix paused just a body length away as she extended a hand. "...Haruto, I heard what happened... or at least a little bit. If you don't want to talk, I understand, but I'm here if you need me," she offered in a lilting tone before taking a seat next to him.

"...I didn't mean to be so harsh on Laris," he said between sobs, "but when Tomoko spoke, I lost it. I've let Annabelle down, too. I promised myself I would be a father figure for kids who don't have one. I should be in that diner with her, helping her, but I can't do that because I'm too unstable. I failed again, Tiana. I failed."

Tiana pushed down the anxiety in her stomach as she reached out and gingerly traced her nails along the boy's back in a soothing manner. "Haru, you're far too hard on yourself. Being the Ultimate Parental Figure doesn't make you the Ultimate Infallible Person. Children, or anyone in general, are supposed to learn from mistakes, right? You're not always going to get it right. What makes you the Ultimate Parental Figure is that you do your best and pass on those lessons, right?"

"I know, but being traumatized isn't just a mistake. Trauma can damage someone permanently. I don't want to see it happen to Annabelle, or any more children. I might not be able to fix them if that were to happen, and then they'll be in pain for the rest of their lives."

"You can't put all of that on your shoulders though. I want to protect Annabelle just as much as you do, but we can't shield her from everything. This is a cruel game, and Annabelle is going to be forced to see things a child should never have to see. Instead of being so concerned with what you can't do, let's focus on what we can do. Let's be there for her and try to help without smothering her. You just can't let this break you. If you want to be a role model, you have to pick yourself up and smile even if it hurts inside," Tiana said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you… Tiana," he said in an equally quiet voice, "but I've been doing just that for years now. I've been broken for a long while. You know I have PTSD. Every day is a fight against my own anxiety. It rarely gets this bad, and when it does, I take a special medication… but that bear didn't give me any of it. He refused to give it to me."

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek a moment, and then she shyly rested said cheek against his shoulder as she continued to gently scratch his back. "Believe me, I know a thing or two about feeling like something is out of place. Almost everyone has been enjoying themselves all evening, where I just found myself sulking. That's the problem with depression, PTSD, or anything like it. Sometimes it hits for no discernible reason. Churi was tenacious enough to drag me out of my slump this evening, but sometimes it's hard to even get up in the mornings. I could barely afford it, but I used to take meds myself after I nearly took my own life. Sometimes the next best thing is having someone who's too stubborn to let you sulk. Sometimes you just need someone who will listen to you, even if their words can't change things, just knowing you're not alone can make all the difference."

"...You're right… that's why I'm glad you're here," he said with a small smile on his teary-eyed face. He then leaned on the Dominatrix's shoulder.

"Maybe it's not a matter of being broken, Haru, but a matter of finding a new way of functioning," Tiana said thoughtfully before gently nuzzling against the boy. "I'm glad to be here, too. You know, despite how horrible this place is, it feels like you could reach out and touch the heavens." She marveled at the stars as her fingers lightly tousled the heart shaped locket around her neck. "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you. I promise."

"That means a lot to me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to share my experiences yet but, once I am, I swear that I'll tell them to you. I just hope you'll be ready to hear it when that time comes, because it's not pretty."

A tiny smile pulled at the girl's lips. "There're plenty of things in life that are ugly, but I'm willing to be there for it, Haru," she said as her hand tentatively stroked his back. "Come on, I think tomorrow is going to be a long day. We should probably get some rest."

"Yeah… we should. Thank you again, Tiana." The Parental Figure finally stood up, and then he let out a few light chuckles. "I thought 'Haru' was normally a girl's name."

A tinge of pink dusted the girl's face as she stood up alongside him. "W-Well I… it just came to me, alright? Besides, I'm not as familiar with Japanese names," she admitted sheepishly.

"That's fair," he said with a warmer smile. "I wonder if I should start using nicknames. I've heard that people use it when they feel close with each other, but it's honestly a new concept to me."

"Well, I think nicknames should come naturally, even if they sound silly. I think it's the sweetest way of showing someone you care," Tiana admitted as she shared a reassuring smile with the boy next to her.

"Showing that I care," he said to himself. "Well, in that case… I hope you have a good night… Tia." He glanced at his iPhone-looking device, which had been in his hand the entire time, then he put it in his pocket and made his way to the hotel.

The Ultimate Dominatrix watched the boy strode in front of her, a blush again staining her face as she again played with her locket. Another smile spread across her face. She wouldn't ever say it out loud, but she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she heard that nickname. She fought the butterflies in her stomach as she carefully minded her ankle and followed after him.

* * *

 **10:32 P.M Day Eight**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 505)**

Laris sat with a sullen expression in the middle of her bed, her sheathed sword in front of her. She had her knees pulled against her chest as a look of anguish filled her soft blue eyes.

She had considered trying to sleep, but Haruto's words and her own guilt continued to eat away at her conscience.

When had she forsaken her honor? What kind of Knight agreed to such things? She felt a lump in her throat as her eyes had become glassy. She cursed her own weakness and she angrily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

A soft rumbling came as the balcony door slid closed. "Mon cheri, please don't cry anymore," Chloe mused quietly as she made her way to Laris' side. She took a seat next to the Knight.

The Ultimate Knight nearly let out an uncharacteristically shrill scream, but it died in her throat. Laris lifted her chin to see Chloe moving towards her before taking a seat on the bed next to her. "M'lady, you know my door works perfectly well, don't you?" she asked with a pained chuckle before forcing a tired smile. "Really, I'm alright. Nothing sleep can't alleviate."

"Well it's not as fun, and something tells me that you most likely wouldn't have answered me or gotten any sleep," Chloe answered with a half-hearted smile. The Femme Fatale reached into her bag and handed the other girl a few tissues. Her expression became more serious as she slowly placed an arm around the Knight's shoulders.

The forced smile faded from the Knight's lips as she begrudgingly accepted the tissues. "You know me too well, Chloe. I'm not sure if you could hear all of it, but things didn't go too well while you and the boys were in the kitchen. Haruto lost his temper, and I can't truly blame him. What the hell were we thinking? What if something worse had happened? How could we put a child in harm's way? She may be alright physically, but who knows how mentally scarring that must have been for her? I'm supposed to protect civilians from things like that, not force them headlong into it..."

The Femme Fatale gently placed her hand against the side of Laris' face and turned the girl to face her. Chloe's face was still somber, but she had a soft look in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Laris. I chose to follow Tomoko's plan, and I chose to get the two of you involved. You tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen," she said with a sigh. Chloe seemed pensive for a moment before continuing on. "I only thought about getting the job done, just like how my mother trained me to be. It makes me feel disgusting, but you need to stop placing all of this blame on yourself, understood?"

"I… I've always been that way. After having to kill to survive the Tragedy, I question everything I do anymore. Sometimes it's hard to know when I'm making the right or wrong decision. I gave my word to look after Kana, and look how well that panned out. I just need something I can be sure of. A knight without a lord or country is nothing," she responded quietly as her eyes met Chloe's violet gaze. "Does any of that make any sense?"

"Of course it does. We all want to be able to control our lives, and having that power taken away from you can be devastating. There will always be things out of your control," the raven-haired girl answered quietly. "However, you don't need to be so hard on yourself. You are far too amazing for those thoughts. You may have doubts in yourself, but I know you'll just come out of this stronger." Chloe seemed to think for a moment before she carefully brought her lips together against Laris'.

The Knight tensed for a moment, as if second-guessing herself, however she slowly began to twine her arms around Chloe's waist as her mouth began to move feverishly and experimentally in response to the Femme Fatale. She could feel the blood gushing through her ears as she savored the intoxicating taste of the other girl's lips. Her breathing hitched as she squeezed the girl in her arms tightly, as if she feared Chloe might suddenly disappear.

Chloe savored the embrace for a few more moments before she pulled away. She couldn't help but smirk at the girl as she licked her lips slowly. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be so eager. Not that I'm disappointed, but that does make it a bit harder to tease you."

A luminescent blush stained the Knight's normally composed features. "I've never had a girlfriend, nor have I done anything of this nature. Couplings like this weren't particularly smiled upon in Novoselic. I-I even had a childhood friend who left partially in wanderlust, but also because he was so tired of being stifled by the outdated traditions," she said as she shyly chewed on her bottom lip. "Chloe? Is this thing between us just hormones? Or do you genuinely feel something, too?" she asked hesitantly as her blue eyes lowered, seemingly fearing the answer she might receive.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well, mon cheri, I may enjoy flirting, but I don't go waltzing into just anyone's room. I wouldn't dare dream of leading you on, Laris," Chloe mused as she ran her hand through the Knight's hair. "It sounds to me like your friend had the right idea. Why not chase after what you're feeling? Surely, you'll feel better following what your own heart tells you, oui?"

"But what if you felt like you had a commitment, a heavy burden that constantly weighed on you? Something you couldn't walk away from?" Laris asked, her voice barely above a whisper as the other girl gently tousled her hair. "So many people are relying on me, even if I don't know how to be what they need." She shivered slightly as tears pooled in her eyes once more. "Chloe, will you hold me tonight? Please? I just don't want to be alone," she said in a pleading tone as she closed the distance between the two of them and laid her head against the other girl's chest.

Chloe's arms wasted no time winding around the Knight. She planted a kiss on the top of her head and moved to ease the two of them to lay down on the bed. "I wouldn't dare leave you, especially as you are now."

Laris stifled a sniff as she shut her eyes and enjoyed the warmth shared between the two of them."I'm sorry for being such a mess. You really do have the patience of a saint," she mused as she tightly squeezed the buxom girl curled against her.

"Laris, you deserve nothing less. It's been a turbulent day. Let's get some rest for now, oui?" the Femme Fatale whispered.

"Oui," the Knight responded as she pressed her cheek against the other girl's chest. "Thank you for breaking into my room," she whispered a tiny smile favored her lips.

* * *

 **7:12 A.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Dining Room**

The uncomfortable silence across the table was broken by Sigmund, who cleared his throat. "Alright, I think we're quite tired of this silence. Let's just address the elephant in the room. Clearly, there was something going on last night that was kept from a majority of us, and then, of course, the one who attacked Annabelle was found dead. Could someone elaborate more on what exactly was going on last night?"

Lachlan groaned as he shook his head. "To start, Tomoko gathered us all at the pool so we wouldn't get in the way of her plan with Chloe, Laris, and the kid."

"Hah, we should have known that Miss Ice Queen would have never fucking invited us for shit like that!" Becky cackled as her glassy eyes shifted between Tomoko and the rest of the group.

Naruhiko stifled an exaggerated yawn. "Look, I don't really care what the reason was. I still had a blast last night, and the creep who tried to kill our pint-sized wonder is pushing up daisies now. So what's the big fucking deal?"

Tomoko scowled as she rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes. "The big deal is the fact that Nagito likely knew how to escape this damn park. With him gone, we've lost any credible lead we may have had."

"And why did you keep it from all of us? Not to mention, why put Anna in that kind of situation?" Tiana was acting calm, but her voice was slowly gaining an edge.

Soo Yeong rubbed at his chin. "If I were to hazard a guess, it was due to both a lack of trust and the thought that Nagito would be prone to come after Annabelle. The logic may be sound, but the action itself is unforgivable."

The Sailor rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the young girl. "Aye, that makes sense, I suppose. Though it seems like someone had other ideas for the bastard..."

"N-No kidding. I guess someone got to him before he could get to us. Someone must have had a real axe to grind," Utano said in a timid manner.

"Dear child, surely you're not that naïve!" Seikatsu exclaimed in a dramatic way as she fanned herself. "Is it not readily obvious? As Lady Tomoko said, without Nagito, our means of escaping this wretched realm have been quashed."

"Perhaps that was why they went so over board with killing him, no?" Chloe remarks as she crossed her arms.

Laris offered a solemn nod in response. "It would certainly seem so. We should have been honest with you all to begin with. I beg your forgiveness, I have acted in a way that is deplorable for a knight, and endangered Lady Annabelle in return."

Haruto took a steadying breath. "Mistakes were made, of that there can be no doubt. I regret how I handled the situation as well, but now isn't the time to point fingers. We have to figure out who killed him and for what reason."

Shiho ticked her head to the side. "M'kay, I guess to start off with, were there any clues around the crime scene?"

Annabelle adopted a thoughtful pose. "Whelp, I didn't really feel up for staying in the kitchen long last night. I could tell he'd been dead a long time, but the customer part of the diner was really clean. I didn't see any blood or anything. I don't see our culprit being dumb enough to walk out the front entrance."

"Hey guys, I just had a crazy thought. If this was someone who wanted to stop Nagito from telling us anything, maybe it wasn't any of us? Maybe Kurokuma or whoever is behind this killed him! I mean, that makes a lot of sense, right? They didn't want him to ruin everything, so they had to take him out," Churi suggested before a snort filled the Dining Room.

 _ **"Shit, that's the best you nitwits can come up with? No wonder you all nearly died in the last trial. We're certainly not dealing with the cream of the crop here."**_ Kurokuma chuckled as he waddled into sight.

Tiana's eyes narrowed as she turned to face the bear. "As if we didn't have enough of a headache to deal with. Come to give us more grief, I suppose?"

"Tch, no doubt about it. This fucker is worse than any critic I've ever had," Naruhiko groused as he folded his arms.

Kurokuma snorted. _**"Now is that anyway to thank me for being honest? I thought you'd all be pleased to know that I had nothing to do with Nagito's pile of meat laying in the kitchen. Turns out one of you is playing for my team!"**_

"I don't want to trust the scallywag, but I also doubt he'd lie about his involvement. But why admit to havin' a traitor? Wouldn't you want to keep that a secret?" Kaizoku questioned as leaned forward in his seat.

"M-Maybe he's just messing with us!" Utano stammered. "You know, to make us doubt one another."

 _ **"Bahaha! 'Fraid not, bucko! This is the real deal, but you are right about one thing. All of this trust and good will is nauseating, so I'm going to give my partner a little motivation: If I don't get a corpse within three days, I'll be revealing your identity!"**_ Kurokuma announced. _ **"Consider this your next motive. I'd watch your back if I were you; you never know who might be in my pocket."**_

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I wanna thank my betas as always and of course Petty for her awesome help. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 **Lol it would be gold if the Hagakure robot was the one behind it. Shit I wish I had done that now :P**

 **NSPunny**

 **Hah Nagito is unfortunately just treated as fodder in the eyes of management!**

 **Raz The Giant**

 **Phew, I'm gonna have to be more careful with what I say around you. You're very sharp my friend.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **As you well know, subversion is half the game ;)**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **Nah Nagito is trash to Kurokuma bahaha.**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Instead it's going to remain a question for a while. Something for everyone to mull over.**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 **Cannibal Nagito is a horrifying thought. Sheeesh. Why didn't I do it? AHHHH!**

 **JCW18**

 **Well there's only one way to find out. Just keep reading =)**

 **doomqwer**

 **Haha always expect the unexpected lol**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Not to try and show favoritism, but Tiana is one of my favorite characters in the cast. I do enjoy characters that are far different than what you'd imagine from a first glance.**

 **Fee5H**

 **Well Master Theorist, let's see if you can puzzle this one out. Mwhehehe**

 **SootyThunder**

 **Nope he's not part of the game, it's just a footnote as the game goes forward.**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Speechless huh? I love those reactions pupupu**


	21. Chapter 20: Jilted: Act One

**Chapter 20: Jilted: Act One**

 **12:12 P.M Day Nine**

 **Carnival District**

 **Zoo**

Laris rested against the railing as she peered into a cage filled with several Bengal tigers. "Tell me, Lady Annabelle, did your mothers ever take you to a zoo? There were no such places in Novoselic. I only ever read about creatures such as these."

The young girl looked away from the exhibit to stare up at the Knight. "Oh, really? I'm surprised a place like Novoselic didn't have zoos. Anyways, yeah. We didn't go a lot, but my moms did take me a few times. It was always fun getting to see so many different kinds of animals!" Annabelle happily explained as she turned back to look at the tigers.

A vivid smile pulled at the Knight's face as she glanced over at the Investigator. "Ah, so you have a leg up on me, huh? Tell me, M'lady, what is your favorite animal in the world?"

"A favorite? I like so many animals. Hmm, that's a tough one..." Annabelle wondered. She seriously contemplated the question, then her face lit up with realization and she pounded her fist into her open palm. "Ooh, I know! A platypus! I remember I used to watch this cartoon that had one, and he seemed so cool! I asked my moms for one as a pet, but they said no."

Laris crouched so she was at the child's level. "A platypus, huh? That's certainly an exotic critter. Have you ever heard of a Makango?" she asked as she raised a single brow.

Annabelle's head tilted to the side. "Makango? Never heard of that one. Is that the thing that was on your armor? 'Cause I was never sure what that was even supposed to be."

"Ah. What you saw on my armor was a Skong. One is not considered an adult in Novoselic without consuming such a creature; thus, it is a rite of passage," Laris explained as she gently took the girl's hand into hers, wrapping the former around a small medallion. "This is a keepsake of knighthood. I would be happy to make you my squire. You clearly have a brave heart," she mused before gently patting the girl's hand. "As for a Makango? It was customary for those seeking courtship to capture one beforehand. A golden Makango had to be captured for those seeking a royal's hand."

"Whoa, you'd really have me as your squire? Awesome!" The young girl turned over the medallion a few times in her hand. After she finished looking it over, Annabelle quickly slid it around her neck. She looked back towards Laris with a bright smile. "So you have to catch one to get married? I hope there were a lot of them so couples wouldn't have to go sad," she said with her smile faulting. After a few moments of thought, an impish grin took over her face. "Sooo, does that mean Chloe will have to catch one of the golden ones?"

The Ultimate Knight suddenly bolted to her feet. She raised a hand to her face and blushed a brilliant crimson color. "I-I think it's a bit too soon to discuss such bold ideas," she said before her expression darkened. "Besides, my home mostly lies in ruin these days. Even if it didn't, I would never be allowed to marry or be who I wanted. It's a shame, really; I bet Chloe could catch a golden Makango if she were so inclined." She chuckled half-heartedly and forced a smile.

Annabelle giggled to herself and looked back at the tigers. "Well, you're not in Novoselic either way, and if we're still going to be stuck in here for a while, you might as well be who you want to be. Right? I don't really get it yet myself, but I know some of the others want to be in relationships so they can be happy. You should, too!" the Investigator explained cheerfully.

"Good grief, you're too smart for your own good!" Laris chuckled lightly as she folded her arms behind her back. "You're wiser than most adults, too. How are you holding up, though? I mean, with what happened yesterday and this morning... I promise I won't baby you; I just want you to know that you can talk about it if you want."

"I've seen dead bodies before. That's not really what was bothering me." Annabelle thought for a few moments before turning back towards Laris. "I already talked about it a bit with Captain, but I guess I'm just afraid about letting everyone down. I wanted to have the plan work, because it meant we could save everyone. I know it wasn't my fault, but it just felt like I had failed the others."

The Knight took a measured breath before speaking. "I know this isn't the most comforting thing to hear, but failure is a part of life. I learned that the hard way myself. The best we can do is learn from our failures and do what we must to avoid making the same mistakes twice."

Annabelle nodded slowly to her words. "Yeah, Captain said something similar about how you learn more from when things go bad." The young girl placed her index finger against her chin in thought for a moment. "I guess if both of you are saying it, it must be true, huh? Though that also means you both had to deal with some bad things happening, right?" Annabelle asked with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"I think Captain and I have our share of stories, but we try to avoid letting that consume us. Enough heavy talk for now. We're supposed to be enjoying the zoo, are we not? I believe there are more exhibits calling our name. Maybe we can even find a platypus," Laris suggested as she held out her arm in a chivalrous manner.

The Investigator beamed as she gladly took Laris' arm. "You're right, so let's get going! Maybe we can even find some Novoselican animals, too!"

* * *

 **1:28 P.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Runner let out a deep breath as she bent over and pressed her hands to her knees. "Sheesh, where could he be? The people behind this could have at least put braille on my phone so I could actually use it." She huffed.

"Did you need help look- excuse me, searching for someone?" Sigmund's voice came from behind her.

The bob-haired girl quickly sprang into the air with a squeal and whirled around. A goofy smile spread across her face as she planted both hands square on her hips. "There you are! Just the guy I was looking for!"

Sigmund tilted his head and rested against his crutch. "Oh? What could you possibly need me for? I don't have much to offer in the conversation department; I'm a rather dull person." He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Aww, don't be that way! We're ultimates, right? I doubt any of us are dull." The Ultimate Runner chortled as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Uh, I was hoping to ask you about something. You're like, a super Judo master, right?"

Sigmund raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Who did you hear that from?"

Shiho stuck her tongue out. "Chloe might have mentioned something. To be honest, I came to her first, but she said you'd be a better sensei. Will you take me as a pupil? Please?"

Sigmund pressed his fist over his mouth for a moment and then gently nodded. "No."

The Ultimate Runner slowly ticked her head to the side. "Can I at least ask why? I promise I don't wanna hurt anyone. I just figured that I make a pretty big target, and I wanna be able to protect myself if anything bad happens."

He let out a long sigh. "Slow down, and please don't put words into my mouth. You'll have to forgive my bluntness. There are just... several issues here."

Sigmund paused in an uneasy manner before continuing, "For starters... there isn't much I can teach you. The Judo I practice has been modified to accommodate for my circumstances." He tapped his crutch against the ground.

"So it's impossible, then?" Shiho asked quietly as her chin dipped ever so slightly. "Is there no way I could learn even some basics?"

"It's not impossible, but there's an even more pressing reason why I shouldn't instill you with the false sense of security that martial arts can give you."

Sigmund leaned forward.

"Listen. There is a first and most important lesson that is universal to practically all martial arts. If you ever find yourself under attack, simply run. You, Shiho, happen to be a fantastic runner. Of course, for some of us, running isn't an option, but that's another matter entirely." Sigmund finished his explanation with a wan glance at his missing leg.

The buxom runner offered a surprised expression. "So come fight or flight, I should trust flight, huh? I'm sorry for bothering you, Sigmund. It's just, after finding Otto and this morning, I feel super anxious now. Like, I always try to keep smiling, but I'm scared deep down."

Sigmund blinked twice, then let out another long sigh. "Ahh, I know there are things I should be saying to you right now, but... I'm just not the right person for it. Not at this moment. I'm sorry." Slowly, he began to hobble away.

"Hey! That's alright! Maybe we could do something else, instead?" Shiho suggested as she jogged after him. "Iunno if now is a good time for any of us to be alone, ya know?"

Sigmund turned his head around. "Shiho... at the very least, you don't have to put on a smile for me."

A sigh escaped the Runner. "Nothing good comes from moping. I'm blind, you're missing some limbs, and we're in a killing game. I'd rather live every day like it's my last one, just in case it is. That's why I try to smile, even if I don't feel like it sometimes."

Sigmund softly shook his head. "I won't call that a foolish way of life... but I disagree. I live as though none of these days will ever be my last. I can't afford to die here, Shiho, and neither can you."

He quickly gave himself a light smack on the forehead. "Oh. I ended up saying too much, after all. My bad. I shouldn't talk as if I've got it all figured out or anything." He chuckled awkwardly.

Shiho paused momentarily as she chewed on her lower lip. "I don't know about that. It seems like you have things better sorted than I do. Sigmund, if the traitor is one of us, who do you think it is? Who would do something like that to the rest of us?"

"You," Sigmund said plainly with a shrug.

A moment later, he shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, that was a bad attempt at a joke. I've never been much of a comedian."

"That's a relief. I was afraid I was gonna have to kill you," Shiho deadpanned before a playful smirk spread across her face.

"Ha. Ha." Despite himself, Sigmund couldn't help but smile. A few seconds later, he wiped the expression off his face.

The Runner continued to jog in place as she followed next to Sigmund. "Whelp, I'm glad that there might be just a tiny sense of humor in ya. Don't worry, it'll be our secret!"

* * *

 **2:03 P.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel (Lobby)**

Tomoko slowly pried her gaze away from the shogi board and to the boy seated across from her. "Though I do very much enjoy an excuse to play shogi, I find myself suspicious, nonetheless. It seems the good will I built after the second trial was mostly lost after what happened last night, and yet you seem to follow me around like a lost puppy. What are you up to?" she asked as her eyes narrowed slightly at the Journalist.

Lachlan scratched his chin in thought before breaking his focus away from the game. "What, don't like the attention? I can tell you had noble intentions. Not happy you had the kid in the line of fire, but it's not exactly like any of us are safe here," he explained with a shrug. He glanced back at the board and carefully moved a piece forward a space, before sliding it back. "Tch, hard to figure out my next move. In both of these games, really."

An exaggerated sigh escaped the Shogi Player's lips as she folded her arms. "Safety is truly an illusion, which is why you sometimes have to take risky, calculated moves to advance forward. Whatever was at risk, the pay off would have been worth it to all of us. However, that is a moot point now. If there is indeed a mole, we have to snuff them out before they strike. Someone who has aligned themselves with our captors won't likely surrender themselves. You're the Ultimate Investigative Journalist. What does your gut tell you? Surely, you have at least a guess of who it may be."

"That's the thing. I don't have any one suspect." Lachlan groaned. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, the ones that most jump to me as suspicious are people like Seikatsu. We don't know everything going on with her personalities. Outside of her, Chloe was at the scene of the crime and could have agreed to your plan to give herself an excuse for why it wasn't her." The Journalist shook his head with a sigh. "If it's not them, it could be someone who has the trust of the class. People like Soo Yeong, Churi and Kaizoku are well-liked, so they could hide under people's noses. At that point, it's just baseless accusations, really."

A sliver of a smirk appeared on Tomoko's lips. "I mostly agree with your thoughts, but I'm almost a little hurt that you don't consider me a suspect. If I were in your shoes, I'd suspect me. Though, perhaps you do suspect me and are just keeping that to yourself."

Lachlan returned with a sly grin of his own. "Well, I can't go playing all my cards at once. Either way, is anyone really above suspicion? Even the investigator?" the Journalist mused before reaching out and sliding one of his pieces forward towards the girl.

The Shogi Player unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd say no one is above suspicion, except perhaps for you. Were you the one who killed Komaeda, I'm sure we would have smelled a faint hint of spices, even over the blood. I'm convinced you carry hot sauce in your pockets at all times."

"Heh. Sounds like having good taste really paid off," the Journalist remarked as he crossed his arms. "But seriously, we need to think of a good way to shrink our list of suspects. Got any place to start?"

"If it were up to me, we'd all agree to stay in the same room and only alternate for bathroom breaks till three days have passed. However, it's clear no one is going to be eager to listen to me after what happened last night. As for practical means of finding a suspect, we have a couple of options, neither of which will make us very popular. We could spy on the others or attempt to infiltrate their rooms when they're gone. It is possible our traitor may have something in their room that serves as a smoking gun. Accessing the phones of everyone would be another option, though that seems even more difficult." Tomoko weighed the options and crossed her legs.

"I'm sure everyone is going to agree to that genius plan after the reception of your last one, but maybe it's not a bad idea to do some snooping around," Lachlan admitted. He locked eyes with Tomoko with a harsh glare. "This is going to be dangerous. Even if they're not the mole, if someone catches us with some other kind of sensitive stuff, it could be the end of us."

The Shogi Player bit her thumb as her brow furrowed. "Yes, and the last thing I need is anymore bad publicity. There is something else we should keep in mind: if the mole really targets someone, there are two likely scenarios. Either they go after the easiest target, or one that could threaten to expose them. If the latter is true, we should be extra cautious. Were it me, I would remove a dangerous piece off the board, rather than an inconsequential one."

"Hmm. If I was working for the likes of Kurokuma, I'd want to take out anyone who could upset or spoil the game," the Journalist agreed as he rose from his seat. "Looks like I'm gonna have to bow out of the rest of this game. I'm going to start laying a bit low, myself. Try to keep an eye out for a couple of people who would be a target. Stay safe, okay, Tomo?"

Tomoko nodded softly before allowing a tiny smirk to spread across her face. "Very well, just remember you owe me a game. I'm not in the habit of postponing a match," she said as her expression softened. "Be careful yourself, Lach. You're one of the few people here I can tolerate."

Lachlan had already started to walk off, but he stopped at her words. He peeked back over his shoulder at her with a grin. "See, this is why I love spicy things. Really does the trick at melting through those icy hearts."

"Tch. Dream on, idiot!" Tomoko huffed as she tilted her head away to hide the faintest hint of a flush on her face.

* * *

 **3:45 P.M Day Nine**

 **Carnival District**

 **Food Stands**

The Ultimate Parental Figure and Ultimate Sailor found themselves in the midst of several large food carts. The various kumas running the stands seemed to pay the pair no mind as they juggled various utensils. The mouthwatering smell of grilled meats, vegetables, and sickly sweet candy wafted into the air. Despite all this, the district itself had become far more quiet in the absence of Yushikuma.

"Kaizoku, I just want to thank you for being by Annabelle's side. She really needed it. I wish I had more control over myself back then, but… some painful memories had resurfaced."

The Sailor looked up from the food stand in front of them and met eyes with Haruto. "You're welcome, lad, and don't worry about it. I don't think anyone would blame you. It was a bad situation, but at least the minnow was much stronger than most would expect from a kid her age."

"Yeah, you're right," Haruto said. For a moment, he looked lost in thought, but then he let out a soft laugh. "You know, I get the feeling you've done stuff like that before. You have this brotherly vibe to you. If you don't mind me asking, what was your family life like?"

Kaizoku noticeably stiffened at the other boy's words. "Y'know, before coming here, I thought I'd never talk about all this. Guess it's better this way," he muttered with a sigh. The Sailor shook his head before continuing. "Yeah, I have a little sister named Kaisui. After the death of our father, it came down to me to look after her."

Haruto's eyes softened. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. It must have been rough for both of you. I know it was for Sigmund. He had to look after two sisters after both of his parents died. Wait… did your mother… pass away, too? I didn't hear you mention her."

"No, she's still alive. After Dad died, she sank into a depression and never tried to get better. Anytime I tried to help her, she'd just remind me that it was my fault," Kaizoku explained quietly as he looked down at the selection of food again. "Kaisui was taking it rough, too. She was only nine when it happened, and she spent all of her time with Dad before that. I'm just glad my granddad was still around to help us out."

Haruto had closed his eyes while listening to the Sailor, but it was clear he was listening. He was taking in every detail. When he opened his eyes, they shone bright with determination. He then looked straight at the other boy.

"Kaizoku, you tried to help me when I was close to a meltdown, and you have always been there for Annabelle," he said with increasing confidence. "Now, I want to return the favor. I know it's hard to discuss, but please tell me what happened with your father. You don't have to tell me everything; I just need enough for me to help you."

The Sailor scratched his beard in thought before responding. "Well, I had been wanting to learn how to be a sailor from him practically as soon as I was able to walk. I grew up in Ine, a town where most of the houses sit on the water, so I was always near the sea. When I was eleven, Dad took me onto this boat that was docked at my family's company. It needed some engine repairs and Dad was going to show me. I got overzealous and ended up causing an explosion that burned me and... And killed my dad."

"...You remind me of someone," Haruto said. He dug into his pocket and fished out an iPhone-looking device.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be, lad?" Kaizoku asked as he raised a pierced brow. He looked down at the device rather curiously.

"Let me show you. This is a camera with a digital photo album; it takes pictures, saves them, and even prints them. I've snapped photos of every child I've helped out," he said while tapping the screen a few times. He turned the device to Kaizoku and then began to swipe at the screen.

There were hundreds of photos. Each one was a family-style photo of Haruto posing with a different child. These children varied by age and nationality, but they all had one thing in common: they were all happy. Genuinely happy. The photos scrolled from left to right as the Parental Figure continued to swipe at the screen.

A small chuckle escaped the Sailor as he looked over the various pictures. "Looks like you've done a lot of good for a lot of kids."

"Thank you," Haruto said with a warm and nostalgic smile. Eventually, he reached the end of the album, which had a photo marked "Most Recent." He tapped it, causing it to cover the screen. He then pointed at the child in the photo, a Costa Rican boy who looked to be around seven years old. He was wearing a seashell necklace, as was Haruto. "This is Kitai Riveros. Your story has a lot in common with his."

Kaizoku nodded, signaling the boy to continue, so he did. "His father was a fisherman and, like you, he wanted to follow in his footsteps. They always went on fishing trips together, but a terrible storm sunk their ship one day. The poor boy had washed up on a rock with a cave, and his father had died. He was stuck there with his corpse for a week-and-a-half until some men on another boat rescued him. Since then, he had been in a daze. He would have hallucinations of his dad and hear dolphin clicks, and the doctor visits didn't help him much. That's when I stepped in. I reached out to his mother after hearing about the incident, and she said yes to my offer to volunteer on the spot. I spent the next month or two trying to help him overcome his trauma by providing him with fatherly comfort, but then the Agents of Despair captured me."

The taller boy's expression darkened as he listened to the story. After Haruto finished, Kaizoku placed a hand on the blue-haired boy's shoulder. "You must be worried about him. It's a rough world out there right now." The Sailor's hand tightened a bit before he released the boy. "I know I've been worrying about Sui, especially since she was an Ultimate candidate, too. She might have been on that coaster, for all I know..."

"You're right about one thing," Haruto said as he put his hand on the Sailor's shoulder. "I am worried about Kit, but I'm also certain that he and Kaisui are both safe. I know I tend to doubt myself every now and then, but that's why I have you guys to snap me out of it. You can't assume the worst of things, Kaizoku. You said that you killed your father by trying to fix an engine, but there's no way you can be so certain of that. The engine could have been doomed to explode from the start. You tinkering with it could have done nothing. Heck, do you even know why it was broken to begin with? Somebody could have messed with it in a drunken stupor, or they could have done it intentionally. There simply isn't enough info for you to conclude that you caused his death!"

He then wrapped Kaizoku in a tight, fatherly hug.

"That's why I wanted to tell you about Kitai. You both lived your lives by the sea and wanted to be like your dads, but you both lost them to poor circumstances. Not murders. When we get out of here, we're going to find him and Kasui." A passionate smile grew on his face. "I know he would get along with both of you so well."

"He certainly sounds like someone we'd get along with," Kaizoku said as he returned the hug. "I suppose that is just something we have to strive for."

After a few brief moments, the Sailor pulled away from the embrace."You're not the first person here to tell me I'm not to blame, and I know in the end whether I actually killed him or not doesn't really change the past. I can only keep moving forward, just with a bit less weight on my heart." The Sailor reached into his backpack, fished out an ID card, and showed it to the other boy. The ID was for Hope's Peak, class 54-A, with the name Kokai Dokuro, Ultimate Naval Mechanic. The photo almost looked like it was Kaizoku himself, save for the fact Kokai's hair was bleached blond and had his ears pierced. Otherwise, the two were almost indistinguishable. Kokai's uniform was worn improperly with no tie, jacket, or vest. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up, showing the same tattoo that Kaizoku now had exposed. "It used to be really rough seeing his face always looking back at me. Maybe I can just be glad that I did become him in a way."

"There's no doubt in my mind," Haruto said as he pointed to the sky. "Up there, he is proud of you. Even though I don't know him, I'd say you are like him, and he couldn't be more proud." He put his camera away and took a glance at the food. "Why don't we start eating? You're probably hungry. I know I am."

A tired smile pulled at Kaizoku's lips as he pocketed the ID. The Sailor nodded and threw an arm around Haruto's shoulders. "Aye, sounds good to me, lad. Let's get something before we go meet up with the others!"

* * *

 **4:36 P.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 508)**

"Are you sure that you wish to know the truth? Sometimes, it is better to leave such things hidden. I cannot control what the cards will spell out," Seikatsu warned as she sat cross-legged in a chair across from the Ultimate Poet.

Utano swallowed and meekly nodded his head in response. "Yes, I have to know! I haven't always made the best impression, but I need to know if there's a chance I can make Soo Yeong realize how much he means to me. I just HAVE to have him!"

The Tarotologist eyed him curiously for a moment, as she shuffled her deck of cards. "Very well, but I hope you're prepared no matter what the results are."

"Of course. There's nothing that will stop me from showing him my love. I know that he'll understand; I just need some guidance," the Poet said as a smile crept across his face.

Seikatsu pulled the first card before examining it closely. "Well, I do have some good news. Soo Yeong seems to be very reluctant with romance, but someone very soon will capture his heart. He won't even see it coming, but someone will find their way into his heart."

The Ultimate Poet squealed in delight. "So he'll finally acknowledge my feelings?! I just knew it! I spent hours before going to sleep every night just writing poems about him, and finally that love will reach him!"

"I would advise against jumping to conclusions. I didn't specify who he fell in love with, just that someone would capture his heart," the Tarotologist said as in calm demeanor.

A flash of rage shone in Utano's eyes as his fingernails dug into the wooden table. "Are you saying there is someone else out there that deserves my dear Soo Yeong more than me?!" he nearly shouted.

A solemn expression appeared on Seikatsu's face. "Do you wish for me to continue or not? My opinion has no power here. I'm merely relaying the message of the cards."

"Just tell me how I capture Soo Yeong's attention. Nothing else matters!" Utano said as he clasped his hands together.

"Very well, just keep your outbursts to a minimum," the girl said as she pulled a second card down and laid it down on the table, scrutinizing it. "Someone will capture his affection tonight. However, what comes of such a union seems to be in peril. Great risk seems to be associated with this love."

"RISK? Nothing will come between me and Soo Yeong. I won't let anyone get between us." Utano seethed before taking an uneven breath. "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

Seikatsu hesitated for a long moment before revealing the final card and resting it onto the table. "The final card represents you, Utano. It represents the heartache you will experience seeing the one you cherish with someone else entirely. No matter how hard you try, you will never capture his heart. It will belong to someone else."

The Poet's green eyes seemed to flicker to a crimson red color as he grabbed the bottom of the table and flipped it, sending the cards flying in the process.

"W-What are you doing?" Seikatsu stammered out as she took several uneven steps backwards.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Utano roared, baring his teeth as a look of madness shone in his eyes.

The Tarotologist shivered. "Take what back? I only told you what I saw!"

"LIES! You're just trying to get in my way. He belongs to me. Anyone that gets in the way of our love will be removed," he said as he stalked forward and pulled a letter opener out of his pocket...

* * *

 **5:11 P.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Storage Room)**

"I-I just can't do it. It's too much." Dolly shuddered as she stared weakly at Naruhiko.

The Punk Musician offered her a mischievous grin. "Course ya can! You just gotta use both hands for it. It might be hard at first but, with some practice, you'll get used to it."

The Ultimate Ventriloquist nervously stared at the long object before her. "Do you really think I can handle it? I've never done anything like this before. I'm afraid Becky will get upset."

"Relax! It's only for a few minutes, I'm sure she can just sit and watch us," the boy said with a grin.

"Wouldn't that be awkward, though? I'm just not sure," Dolly stammered as she cast a glance down at her trusted doll.

Becky offered a disgruntled sigh. "Would you two stop dancing around and just fucking get on with it?"

"Hah, works for me! Should I get some protection for ya, Dolly?" Naruhiko asked as he quirked a brow.

The Ventriloquist offered a meek shake of her head as she deposited Becky hesitantly onto a storage crate. "N-No that's not necessary. I can manage without."

A chuckle escaped the boy. "Bahaha! Now that's the spirit! Just don't say I didn't warn ya. If something happens, I'll take responsibility."

"R-Really, it's okay. My fingers are calloused as it is. Believe it or not, I'm tougher than I look," Dolly responded.

Naruhiko grinned as he handed her a guitar. "Hey, that's a good thing! I've seen strings totally fuck up people's fingers. It's good to have thicker skin!"

Dolly awkwardly positioned her hands around the neck as she stared up at the boy curiously. "Uh, why are we practicing in here of all places? Don't you think people will get the wrong idea?"

"What?! No freaking way! This place just has the best acoustics. I would have had the entire show here, but there just wasn't enough space!" The Musician snorted.

"That better be the case. If you try to make a move on Dolls, I'll give you another piercing. Capiche?" Becky's voice seemed to be coming from the inanimate doll.

Naruhiko eyed the doll with a surprised expression. "Jesus fuck, you're really good at throwing your voice. Guess you're called the Ultimate Ventriloquist for a reason, huh?"

Dolly offered a tiny smile. "It's one of the few redeeming qualities I have in this wretched world, though if I know how to play an instrument, I might have another worthwhile ability."

"Yeesh, we gotta work on your confidence. If you don't believe in yourself, you're gonna crash and burn before you even start," the Musician pointed out. "So what's your story, anyways? It's gotta be pretty wild, am I right?"

Dolly seemed to wilt slightly as she let the guitar slump into her lap. "Not wild. If anything, it was a living nightmare. I grew up poor and my parents constantly drank every bit of money we had away. They would fly into drunken rages and I was often the subject of their torments. The kids at school weren't any better; because I was malnourished, and because of my creepy appearance, they treated me like garbage. I turned to dolls so I could have a friend to play with, someone who would actually care about me. Of all my dolls, Becky was my favorite. We went on so many adventures together, and eventually I brought her to school. I thought that maybe she could help me make more friends. They only saw her as creepy like me, and one boy tried to rip her head off," she said as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Fucking pricks!" Naruhiko hissed as he took a seat next to her on a dilapidated couch. "Kids are just fucking assholes. In fact, most of the world ain't much better, which is why ya gotta find people like me. People that'll have your back. You don't need the world; you just need the right kind of friends."

"Not much has changed, though," Dolly said as she eyed Becky with a sad smile. "Becky is still my only friend in the world. People are the worst."

The boy shook his head before throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Nah, that ain't true at all! People are shit, that's true, but you got friends. Way I figure it, we're all friends, aren't we? I mean, we've already been through so much crap together. We just gotta stick it out till the end."

The Ultimate Ventriloquist's eyes widened slightly. "W-We're friends?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hell yeah! Who gives a shit if you're different?! That's what makes you special! People who don't understand that can go fuck themselves!" Naruhiko howled. "Now whaddya say we get started? I'd like to get some practice done before dinner!"

A rare, sincere smile spread across Dolly's face as she gently clutched at the guitar. "R-Right. I'll do my very best."

* * *

 **5:49 P.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Kitchen)**

"Ewww! What's the smell?!" Annabelle whined. She covered her nose and regarded Soo Yeong, who stood preparing some sort of dish.

A chuckle escaped the Plastic Surgeon as he glanced at her with his visible eye. "Steamed broccoli. It seems my choice in dinner doesn't quite appeal to you. What does your family make back home?"

The Forensic Investigator shrugged halfheartedly before hopping onto a nearby counter. She kicked her legs back and forth. "All sorts of stuff, though I'm not really big on most veggies." she said with a look of disgust. "Say, Doctor Yeong, can I ask you something SUPER important?"

"Why of course. What's on your mind, Annabelle?" the Surgeon asked as he reached for a small bowl.

Annabelle's brow furrowed. "If we get out of this mess together, and I don't develop much, can you give me really big breasts when I turn eighteen?"

The normally collected man nearly dropped the bowl as his visible eye widened. He then let out a weak chuckle. "Why in the world are you even thinking about that? I think it's a few years too early to worry about such things."

"Aww, but that's what everyone says! I wanna be super stacked when I get big! Chloe, Shiho, Laris, Seikatsu, and Tiana all have big breasts! I wanna be just like 'em!" she said as she pumped her fist into the air.

Soo Yeong shook his head as he carefully filled his bowl and faced her once more. "There is a notion that being petite or being curvy is the only way to be seen beautiful, but beauty is all about self-confidence. You don't have to be busty in order to achieve that."

The Forensic Investigator offered a small pout. "I know, but I bet having a pair of big tatas would make me feel REALLY confident."

"Let nature take its course first. If you feel that way in the future, we'll discuss it then." The Surgeon offered her a warm smile as he collected a fork.

"Fine! I guess that's better than a no," Annabelle muttered as she eyed the bowl in his hands before crinkling her nose. "Bleh! Is that all you're eating?"

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon chuckled as he held the bowl up playfully. "Yes. I'm eating rather light, as Churi and I have plans this evening."

"WOAH! Hold the phone! You and Churi are gonna do grown up stuff together? Like Chloe and Laris?!" Annabelle squealed giddily as she hopped off the counter.

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing of the sort. I understand that Churi has feelings for me, and I thought I would convey that I appreciate those feelings, but that I can't return them in a cordial way."

"What? Why not?" Annabelle asked as she followed the tall boy's stride.

"Romance is just a dangerous thing to focus on at this time and, as vain as it sounds, I often feel that people long for my company because of my appearance and nothing more," the Surgeon responded as he took a seat at a small table.

The tiny Investigator wiggled into the chair next to him. "But that's not fair! You can't just make such assumptions without giving people the chance! Churi is the Ultimate Love Guru for a reason! Do you think she would be shallow?"

Soo Yeong stabbed a piece of broccoli before popping it into Annabelle's mouth, causing the girl to flail and squirm until she finally swallowed it. "You're a little meddler, aren't you? You might be right, though. Perhaps I have become too jaded; the world tends to do that to people after a while. No matter what happens, I will make sure she has a nice evening before I let her down."

Annabelle cringed as she made a smacking sound several times. "I think you're just a big scaredy cat! Who thinks so much about mushy things? Just let things play out, sheesh!" She huffed as she rose from her chair and stomped out of the kitchen.

The Plastic Surgeon watched her with a bemused expression as he took a small bite of broccoli. "Just let things play out, huh? I suppose there's no harm in letting things take their course."

* * *

 **6:20 P.M Day Nine**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 503)**

Chloe offered a mischievous smirk as she stared intently at Tiana, who sat next to her on the couch. "Oh, I've seen that look before. It doesn't take a psychic to know you're here looking for something. What's on your mind, darling?"

The Dominatrix took a moment to take a deep breath. "First of all, thank you for agreeing to talk with me on such short notice..." Tiana said before shaking her head. "Ugh, sorry. Usually, I'm not so nervous about this kind of thing, but I know I need some advice. Girl to girl, you see."

"There's no need to be nervous. I'm quite adept at keeping secrets." She chuckled lightly as she picked up a tea cup and took a small sip of its contents. "Just take your time. I'll provide you with whatever help I can."

"I really am acting silly about this. I guess I'm just not used to feeling butterflies in my stomach." Tiana placed a hand onto her cheek with a sigh. "Might as well just come right out with it. I'm falling in love with Haruto."

A trill of laughter escaped the Fashion Designer as she set her cup down. "My, I didn't expect you to declare it so boldly. I can certainly see the chemistry between the two of you. Despite having very different talents, you both are genuinely concerned for the well-being of others, namely Annabelle. Tell me, have you expressed your feelings for him, yet?"

Tiana quickly took her own cup and took a sip. "That's the problem. I've never been afraid of dominating people because of my talent. However, when it comes to talking to Haruto, I just dance around the subject," she explained as she sat down the cup.

"Well, there seems to be another issue as well. Judging by what happened with Tomoko, it seems that he may have some personal issues to sort through. He seems quite mature for his age, but I'm not sure relying on flirting will work for someone like him. I know this might be the most meaningless kind of advice, but I would continue reaching out to him. Take things slow; relationships are different for everyone. A guy that carried you around like that during the second motive is a keeper. He risked his own well-being for yours. I'd say make your intentions clear, but don't smother him. Let him decide if he wishes to reciprocate," Chloe said as she rested a hand against her chin.

The Dominatrix gently took ahold of the other girl's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Yes, that does sound like the best course of action. I can't just worry about my own feelings. If he is going through something, I should try to be there for him like last night." She released the Designer's hand and once again took a sip of her tea. "I ran into him after the whole incident. It was heartbreaking to see him so upset over everything. It didn't feel right to tell him then, so I kept it to myself."

Chloe offered a knowing smile. "You really have it bad for him, don't you? Listen. Actions always speak louder than words. Just be there for him and let him be there for you in return. Don't be afraid to open up to him. You want him to start thinking about you like you're constantly thinking about him, right? Relationships are give and take; let him take interest in your life. A girl shouldn't have to do all the work."

Tiana chuckled for a moment as she set down the cup again. "You're right. I wouldn't want to ruin things between us, after all," she mused while tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Tell me, Chloe, have you taken to anyone here as well?"

"It's funny you ask that. I've been in relationships in the past, but they were usually just frivolous and nothing more than a mere night of passion. I've never actually slept with someone without sex being involved," Chloe admitted as a tiny smile pulled at her lips. "Last night, though, I lay with Laris and held her all night. I was doing it for her benefit, but I think, deep down, I needed it as well. There's something indescribable about waking up and feeling the warmth of someone you care about in your arms."

"You and Laris? I see. I had thought she had eyes for Shiho. I even ended up giving her some advice, too, though I hadn't really wanted to go meddling in her love life." The blonde nodded with her own knowing smile. "I have spent my entire career as a Dominatrix laying with people, being there for them. Never anything sexual, mind you, just some comfort to help them carry on with their lives."

The Fashion Designer offered Tiana a wink. "I'm glad you're finally thinking about yourself. As important as it is to tend to others, you have to look after your own needs too," she said as she reached out and patted Tiana's hand. "If you and Haruto decide to get physical with one another, don't hesitate to ask me for advice. I'll give you a few tips to blow his mind, along with other things."

A faint blush spread across Tiana's face and she giggled. She carefully stood up from the couch and straightened out her skirt. "Thank you so much for lending me your ear this evening, as well as the advice. I'll definitely try to put it into practice. I may just take you up on that offer as well, though I'll wait on that for now."

"Of course, darling. I almost feel like a big sister, offering advice. Why don't I walk with you? I don't like the idea of anyone being alone outside this room during this motive," she said as she stood up, brushing her own clothes off.

Tiana nodded as she turned back towards the raven haired girl. "Yes, this motive is a bit of a concern, isn't it? I would appreciate your help very much. I feel a little silly since it's only one floor down, but you can't be too safe, especially given our circumstances."

Chloe reached out and gently patted the other girl's shoulder. "There's no reason to take unnecessary risks. Not till this blows over, at least."

* * *

 **7:04 P.M Day Nine**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Trolley**

Churi let out a squeal of delight as the trolley she and Soo Yeong were seated on whirled throughout the center of the amusement park. "Oh my goodness, would you look at all the lights? It's so beautiful at night. It almost looks like a cluster of stars."

The Plastic Surgeon regarded the Guru with a fond smile as he watched her enthusiastically peer around the moving trolley. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Churi. I wasn't sure if you'd accept my invitation in the first place."

"Are you kidding?" the Love Guru asked with a laugh, as she gently squeezed one of the Surgeon's arms. "I never thought in a million years you'd ask me out like this. I-I'm sorry for not having the courage to ask you myself, and for putting Kaizoku up to it."

"You're fine, Churi. In fact, I'm actually really enjoying myself. It's nice being around someone who can find bright spots in any situation. This is far better than sulking back at the hotel, don't you think?" the Surgeon said with a small smile.

The Guru responded with her own bright smile. "Of course. I know we have the mole to worry about, but we can't let that consume us. That would just be giving the bear what he wants."

Soo Yeong smiled sincerely as he relaxed into his seat. "You really are a breath of fresh air, Churi. Can I ask you something? Something that might be a bit personal?"

"Sure! What do you want to know?" Churi questioned while giving the Surgeon's arm a squeeze.

The Surgeon self-consciously adjusted his combed-over hair. "...Why me? Is it just because of the way I look? …I'm sorry, I know that's a horribly conceited thing to say. I'm just so used to people judging me for my appearance. I fear that's the only thing Utano sees when he stares at me. He doesn't care in the slightest about who I am, but rather how I look."

"Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't part of it," Churi admitted shyly. She closed her eyes and opened them again after a deep breath. "I mentioned this to you what feels like forever ago, but I do mean it. 'The soul is the most important part.' I truly believe that. While you are attractive, that is just a small facet of who you are. You have shown yourself to be one of the kindest and most thoughtful men I've ever met."

Soo Yeong's visible eye widened in response. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find the right words. He tentatively reached out and took one of her hands into his. "I know we've been out here for a few hours already, but what would you say to another trip around the park? I'm not ready to go back yet," he admitted.

Churi's face began to heat up as she moved a bit closer against the Surgeon. "I'd say that sounds wonderful to me. I know you were worried about this - so was I, honestly - but I'm having an amazing time. It'd be a shame to end it so soon."

"Then it's decided. The nights here are unseasonably cool, aren't they?" the Surgeon asked as he extended his arm before resting it around her shoulder. "If you get cold, you can lean on me for warmth."

"I suppose it's because we're so close to the ocean." The Guru felt a cool breeze blow against her exposed arms. "Well, if you're going to offer, I'd be more than happy to take you up on that," Churi mused. She started moving even closer to Soo Yeong's side.

A chuckle escaped the fair-faced young man as he gently squeezed her. "Churi? Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun."

The Guru smiled softly. She quietly watched the lights of the park move by, while the trolley made its way down the tracks. "Especially since coming here. Thank you for inviting me along. This really is far better than spending my time fretting in the hotel."

"Sometimes we all need an escape. Tonight, we'll just enjoy this moment; tomorrow, we can go back to worrying about the killing game and everything else," Soo Yeong said as he leaned into the girl, oblivious to the shadow that quietly stalked from the back of the trolley.

* * *

 **6:24 A.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park**

 **Central Plaza**

"Gosh, you guys are gonna have to pick up the pace! I'm not even going half of my full speed!" Shiho exclaimed as she crossed the threshold connecting the Resort and Amusement Park District. She jogged in place as she heard the footfalls many strides behind her.

Naruhiko grunted. "God, I think my fucking chest is going to explode. This is what I get for smoking… so damn much." He wheezed as he tried to keep up with Kaizoku.

"Come on, lad, we've barely even started. I may not be as fast as the lass, but even I'm used to working all day long!" The Sailor let loose a hearty laugh, though his mirth faded when he looked over his shoulder at Naruhiko with a hint of worry. "But seriously, are you doing okay, Naru? Want us to stop for a bit?"

The Musician smiled through gritted teeth. "Course not! I got this shit! I'm not some punk bitch!" he yelled as he continued to kick his aching legs forward. "How does someone so short and busty move so damn fast?" he managed between breaths as they crossed through the threshold Shiho had reached several seconds earlier. The Runner bounced in place until they were again caught up. "Shiho, how much more do we have left?"

The blind girl grinned. "Oh, we're just starting. The plan was to start at the hotel, run to reach this district, do a lap around the amusement park, and finally stop once we reach the hotel again. We'll keep it easy today and only do a single lap!" she exclaimed as she gave the pair a thumbs up.

Kaizoku snickered in response. "Sounds good to me. Think you'll be able to handle that one, old timer? Or should I just start carrying you now?" the Sailor teased as he slapped Naruhiko on the back.

"Oh fuck me," Naruhiko wheezed as his face grew very pale. "No fucking way."

"Aww, it won't be so bad, Naru! Worst case scenario, I'll carry both of you boys! I'm tougher than I look!" Shiho said, flexing her little arms.

The Punk Musician swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, it's not that. Zoku, look!" Naruhiko yelled as he pointed towards a crumpled form that lay about a hundred feet away on the cobblestone pathway.

Kaizoku's eyes lit up in shock. "What the hell? Dammit!" The Sailor swore as he took off running towards the person.

"G-Guys? W-What's going on?" Shiho stammered out in confusion.

"Sorry to say our exercise is over for now, Shiho," Naruhiko said as he reached out and took her hand. "Looks like we have another damn murder on our hands,"

"W-Who is it?" Shiho asked nervously as she was guided forward by Naruhiko.

The pair arrived a few moments after Kaizoku to see the body up close. There on the ground lay the still body of the Ultimate Poet. His cap was nowhere to be seen, and his hair was unkempt. A manic smile was plastered across his face, but his neck lay twisted in an unnatural manner.

"Utano..." Naruhiko breathed as he stared down at the cold form of the deceased poet.

"What happened to him?" Shiho asked in a shaky breath as she clutched Naruhiko's arm.

Kaizoku rested a hand over his chest. "I'm no expert, but even I can tell the lad's neck is broken. Why his body was left here in the middle of the plaza is beyond me."

Before anyone else could respond, they registered a cry of anguish in the distance.

DING DONG! A familiar chime played before Kurokuma's voice filled the dimly lit park. _ **"Bahahaha! A nice dose of murder is the best way to start the day! Rise and shine, losers. Time to greet the day with despair! I wouldn't waste time on breakfast unless you wanna face another death game. Time is ticking!"**_

"What the shit? Forget that bastard! There's someone else out here! Motherfucker, someone might be in trouble!" Naruhiko gritted his teeth as he wheezed while barreling off towards the source of the sound.

Shiho held her hand up in a panicked manner. "N-Naru wait! Come on, Captain! We can't let him go off on his own!" she said with her voice cracking as she jogged after the Musician.

"This is a nightmare." Kaizoku spared one last look at the body of the Poet before turning on his heel and following suit. "Wait up, guys! Don't do anything to risky."

The trio only made it about a thousand feet before they arrived at of one of the trolleys that periodically circled the park. It was momentarily paused along the track. However, even by the dim light of the rising sun, the group could see a horrific sight.

There, seated at the front of the trolley, were two more bodies. The first was the Ultimate Love Guru, who lay slumped in a chair with her throat slit from ear to ear. Her once lovely dress was stained a striking pink color, and her eyes were shut, though a pained grimace still rested upon her pale face. Laying next to her, on the floor of the trolley, was none other than Soo Yeong. A butcher's knife was embedded into his thigh and a grotesque wound could be seen along his right shoulder. He, too, was pale, but his chest was still rising and falling. Despite losing blood, he still seemed very much alive.

Almost immediately, another chime filled the park. Kurokuma's voice echoed in the distance. _ **"Wowza, that makes two stiffs back-to-back, with a third on the verge. Way to spice things up!"**_

"God dammit!" Naruhiko yelled as he slammed his fist into the side of the trolley car. "Who the fuck did this?!"

Kaizoku rushed onto the trolley and crouched beside the Plastic Surgeon. "Shit. Lad, are you still with us?" he asked frantically as he pulled the cloth off of his head and began to press it against the wound on the boy's shoulder.

Soo Yeong offered a ragged breath as he weakly lifted his chin. "K-Kaizoku? ...So I really did hear someone. Ch-Churi... That monster killed her and left me like this. Please, you have to make sure Utano is caught. He's lost his mind..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Shiho sniffed softly as she wiped at her milky eyes.

"Why is that? Did you already apprehend him?" Soo Yeong asked between sharp breaths.

Naruhiko shrugged out of his jacket as he climbed onto the trolley and knelt beside the wounded Surgeon. "'Fraid it's too late for that. Someone already got to him. Right now, we just need to focus on keeping you alive until the others arrive."

"I suppose we should get you moved to the first aid building before anything else. Since you're the expert, I'll leave it to you, but about the knife in your leg..." the Sailor muttered as he cast a wary look towards the embedded weapon.

Soo Yeong gritted his teeth as he weakly stared down at the knife. "I was afraid to remove it out of fear I'd bleed out. Get me to the first aid building and we'll remove it from there," he said in a pained voice.

Shiho wiped her eyes before straightening up. "Guys, I-I'm only really good at one thing. I-I'm gonna go find the others. No matter what Utano did, we can't let a killer get away. I'll guide them back to Utano with my sensors."

Kaizoku carefully placed an arm under Soo Yeong's legs and wrapped the other around his back. Trying to be mindful of the wounds, he hoisted the man up and got off of the trolley. "Come on, Naru, let's hurry!" the Sailor shouted as he started sprinting away.

* * *

 **? Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show a green room filled with people. The frame focused on three people: a medium-height young man with black hair, a young woman with blue hair, and a young man who was smaller than the woman. All of them stood in front of the camera with smiles on their faces. "Hello, everyone!" the three greeted in unison.

"I'm Mikhail Mischak, and I played the Ultimate Taoist," Mikhail stated.

Miyaki's smile grew. "I'm Miyaki Hanao, and I played the Ultimate Circus Performer."

René waved at the camera. "And I'm René Musil! I played the Ultimate Exterminator."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show!" the three introduced.

"We know that Tiana and Haruto have been the hosts for the past two shows, but they decided to pass the torch over to us three for today," Miyaki explained.

René nodded, practically bouncing where he stood. "And that's because today is the cast party for 'Sea of Tranquility!'" The people in the room cheered loudly.

Misuzu threw her fist in the air. "So many months of hard work have paid off!"

"I no longer have to play a psycho!" Dylan cheered.

"At least you died, Pipsqueak," Yukiko retorted. "Crit left in sequel bait for my character. I'm going to have to come back and play a fucking sociopath."

Natalie poked her head out of the crowd. "Watch the language! Kids might be watching this!"

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "If parents are letting their fucking kids watch the show, they can handle hearing me say fuck a few fucking times." An audible groan came from Natalie.

"Anyways," Mikhail interjected, "I think the people at home would probably like to see just how we're celebrating our show's finale."

Shohei stumbled on screen, hanging off of Zalicka. Both looked very inebriated. "By getting wasted!" The taller of the two cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Zalicka shouted, raising her hand in the air.

Miyaki chuckled nervously. "Please keep in mind that we have teens here."

"Yeah, don't scar the kids for life," René reprimanded.

Dylan, Sierra, Mirielle, Alex, and Ren all shouted, "Too late!"

Alex tapped his chin. "Although, I don't think my character was too traumatized."

"I had to see my girlfriend be covered in blood," Sierra claimed.

"We had to film an execution that ended with all of our limbs being switched around," Ren argued.

"Are they really arguing over who's more traumatized?" Hikari questioned, glancing up at Evan. Her boyfriend had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Evan nodded. "That seems to be the case."

"I had to film a scene where I violently attacked the sweetest girl in the whole cast, shortly after learning her leukemia was getting worse," Dylan added. The room became silent at that.

After a few seconds passed, Kakeru spoke up. "I think Dylan wins being the most traumatized by this show." Everyone mumbled their agreements.

"Speaking of Mallory, we want to thank you all for your kind words and prayers for her," Lee interjected, a small smile on his face.

Miyaki nodded. "Even though she couldn't be here tonight, she is getting better."

Before anyone else could speak up, the door swung open. A disgruntled Jason and Juzo were standing there, holding a passed out Anh. "There's my boy!" Zalicka cheered, stumbling over to the two men.

A loud whoop could be heard among the crowd. "Jason's here and he brought a cake!" Amare cheered.

"A beefcake, that is!" Lia added. A few people groaned at the joke while Juzo simply blushed.

"Why are people getting drunk?" Jason questioned. "I thought the kids were going to be here."

"We are," Ren stated, waving at Jason.

Mirielle let out an exaggerated gasp. "Our poor fragile little minds are being warped by all the drunkards. Catch me, Sierra." The smaller girl held out her arms and fell back.

"Well, we hope you all enjoyed this little peek into our party," Mikhail said, regaining the camera's focus. "But we should probably wrap this episode up."

"Ah, do we have to stop so soon?" René whined.

Miyaki glanced back at the party. "I think we should. Otherwise, we might traumatize our audience even further."

From the back of the room, a drunk Choko could be heard shouting, "Yeah, Tae, take it off!" A few seconds later, a pair of black pants flew onto René's head. Miyaki and Mikhail both snickered while the smaller boy threw the pants onto the floor.

René blushed wildly. "Yeah, we should probably end this now." He turned his attention to the camera. "Well, this was the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," the trio said in unison, waving at the camera.

* * *

 ***AN* I wanna thank the betas as usual for the fantastic work and Fee5H and PettyPunk for writing the scene with Haruto/Kaizoku. Again I'd like to thank Bellatrixshine for another great Omake!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Hey a Mastermind needs someone on the inside to make things go smoothly =)_

 **Fee5H**

 _My favorite part of your theories is that no matter whether they are right or wrong, they're always well thought out and logical. Good job as always bud and thanks again for your help this chapter!_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Bahaha I'm trying to pace these relationships in a different way in this fic. I feel like that feels more natural :P_

 **TJMike**

 _Well if he was the traitor, his neck just got snapped bahahaha._

 **NSPunny**

 _What's always fun is to take several characters and make many of them suspicious so that not just one person stands out._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Look forward to your reaction after this chapter hehehe_

 **JCW18**

 _Well there's less possibilities now that the body count is going up hahaha_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Everyone in this story needs hugs pronto! Thanks again for another wonderful omake, you rock!_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _She was indeed referring to a certain tactician. ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _That's usually how it goes isn't it?_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Gotta love some fluff before the despair sets in! :D_


	22. Chapter 21: Jilted: Act Two

**Chapter 21: Jilted: Act Two**

 **6:42 A.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **First Aid Building**

"So what's the verdict? Is pretty boy here gonna make it?" Naruhiko asked with a worried gaze as he watched Haruto continue to bandage the Surgeon.

The Parental Figure sighed. "I'm no expert, but I think he'll be just fine. It's fortunate that Utano avoided a vein or major artery. I have to say, when I became trained in first aid, this is not when I had in mind. Soo Yeong, am I doing everything right? How are you feeling?"

"Miserable, but I'll manage thanks to all of you. I'll be far better once those pain meds set in," Soo Yeong said with a slight grimace. "I tried to save Churi. I-I couldn't do anything, though. The light had already left her eyes."

Kaizoku scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Since the waters have calmed for the time being, think you could give us the story from the top?"

The Plastic Surgeon offered a weak nod of his head. "I will relay everything to the best of my knowledge. As you know, you told me about Churi's attraction to me. I asked her out last night as a polite gesture. I had every intention of letting her down easily, but, to my surprise, we had a fantastic evening. Returning to the hotel had drifted to the back of my concerns. It was around seven that we both began our trolley ride, and agreed that we wanted to savor it longer."

"So that's how Utano caught you both, huh? You were more focused on each other and shit? What the fuck was he thinking?" Naruhiko vented.

Haruto offered an uncomfortable expression. "Yes, it was clear to me that Utano didn't understand boundaries. He must have been spurred by jealousy."

"The poor dear had said Utano threatened her life if she continued to pursue you. Guess it was no joke, after all." The Sailor shook his head solemnly. "We should have taken steps to prevent this ahead of time."

Soo Yeong glowered before tensing at the pain in his shoulder and thigh. "We are just as guilty by association as that little creep. Churi's blood is on our hands!" his voice was laced with anger and hurt.

"Woah, hold the fuck up! There's no way any of us could have thought a timid guy like Utano would actually go batshit crazy like that. You can't put that on yourself or anyone, man. That's on him alone," Naruhiko responded tersely.

"Either way, it's already happened. We're just wasting time, since it also doesn't answer the question about who killed Utano," Kaizoku said looking towards the Surgeon.

"Yes, you're quite right," Soo Yeong said as he shut his eyes. "I'll continue with what I know. It was well past nine, and after several trips around the park in the trolley, Churi and I agreed it would be our last. I-I had just kissed her cheek before I registered movement. It all happened so fast. I saw the glint of the knife and remember the pained expression on Churi's face, as well as all the blood. I-I couldn't do anything for her, and it all felt surreal. Then, of course, there he was, standing there with an ear-splitting smile." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Parental Figure shuddered slightly before walking over to wash his hands. "He was completely obsessed by you, wasn't he?"

The Surgeon merely nodded as his eyelids fluttered open to reveal tears burning in the corner of his eyes. "He just kept repeating over and over that he did it for us, that he would do anything for us to be together. I-I tried to ignore him and save her, but it was just too late. There was nothing to be done. I think ignoring him was the worst thing I could have done, though. He must have thought I was still choosing her over him, that's when he stabbed me in the shoulder. When I begged for him to explain why he'd done this, he just kept repeating those same words. Then he said he'd rather kill me, than let anyone else have me."

"Fuck me..." Naruhiko said as he shook his head. "So he killed Churi, then did that to you just because he was such a jealous piece of shit?"

"...I can't say I understand what was going on in his head. I spent several minutes trying to plead for him to stop, and he eventually seemed as if he might relent. He just asked for me to say that… I loved him and wanted to be with him." Soo Yeong said as he gritted his teeth. "I considered lying for my own well being, but I was just so furious, so I was completely honest. I told him that I would sooner die than say such a thing. I told him that I thought he was a repugnant cretin, and that I would never feel anything but resentment towards him. Clearly, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He sobbed and seemed to be shifting between rage and sorrow. He buried his knife into my thigh before leaving me to my fate." the Surgeon explained.

Kaizoku ran a hand through his beard in thought. "So you said this was just a bit after nine last night? Why didn't you call anyone after he left you on your own?"

"Believe me, it wasn't for a lack of trying. I tried both my phone and Churi's, but I couldn't make a call, let alone send a text. I'm not sure if the signal was cut off or something else entirely," the Surgeon responded with a tired expression. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Wait, no reception? For real? Of all the rotten damn luck!" Naruhiko growled.

"Yeah, that's pretty odd. Still, it's a miracle you didn't bleed out, lad," Kaizoku muttered as he looked around the room. "You got everything under control here, Haruto? Cause I think Naru and I should try to get back out there and search before times up."

The Parental Figure offered a brief nod. "You guys go on ahead. I'll make sure Soo Yeong is alright. We've lost enough people already. Hopefully, I'll have him back on his feet by the time Kurokuma calls us to trial."

* * *

 _ **6:50 A.M Day Ten**_

 _ **Resort District**_

 _ **Hotel**_

 _ **Fifth Floor (Hallway)**_

"Everyone else is already investigating or gathering in the Lobby. What in the world is taking Seikatsu so long?" Laris asked as her lips pulled into a tight line. "Could she have been targeted by someone as well?"

Dolly offered a concerned expression. "You think there could be another victim? Sounds like we have some sort of serial killer on the loose."

"Jeez, you two are boring me to death. Fuck it, we're going in!" Becky said her limbs flailing as Dolly stumbled forward, as if she was being dragged by the doll.

The Ultimate Knight warily followed behind the pair. "Becky, what precisely do you have in mind?"

Becky's glassy eyes glowed with mischief. "Whelp, there's only one way to find out. We see if miss personalities is still alive or pushing up daisies!" she exclaimed as her leg kicked forward. Without warning, the tiny limb hit the door with a shattering amount of force, sending it tumbling backwards and into the room. "How's that for an entrance?"

"What sorcery is this?!" Laris exclaimed as she gripped at the pommel of her sword. "How in the world did you do that?"

"Don't worry so much. Becky is just really strong. Come on, we need to make sure Seikatsu is alright," the Ventriloquist responded timidly as she proceeded into the bedroom.

Laris sighed as she loosened her stance, and then she regarded the caved in door. The lock hadn't been engaged. "Why wouldn't Seikatsu lock her door?" she murmured to herself. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Almost immediately, the pair were greeted by a turned-over desk, which lay on the floor with a stack of tarot cards. Pushed against the door of the closet was a large armoire. A muffled sound, along with a loud thump, could be heard from the closet.

"Heh, I wonder if someone is having trouble coming out of the closet. You get it?" Becky snickered, earning a sigh from the Knight.

"Your friend has a very warped sense of humor, Dolly," Laris remarked as she strode forward and pressed her shoulder against the piece of furniture.

The Ventriloquist offered a sheepish expression. "I would help, but I'd just get in your way. Isn't that right, Becky?"

"Yeah, leave the heavy lifting to our crossdressing knight. You'd just hurt yourself, Dolls," the doll responded.

The Ultimate Knight ignored the exchange behind her as she pushed the armoire away from the door. She steeled her nerves, and then she quickly flung open the door before. What she saw made a hint of relief color her features. There, in the back of the closet, was none other than the Tarotologist. She was completely bound by a series of sheets. They were woven around her entire frame and knotted like a makeshift straitjacket. A sock was stuffed into her mouth. She continued to squirm like an oversized worm.

"Sheesh, were you and Tiana having a session in here? I'm guessing someone forgot the safe word!" Becky howled in laughter as Laris quickly bolted to where the girl lay. She knelt next to her and quickly removed the sock. "Lady Tabi, are you alright? Do you require medical attention?"

"It doesn't matter how I am. I released a disaster onto this park," Seikatsu explained with a dour tone. Once Laris finished untying the bed sheet, the Tarotologist sullenly walked into the center of her room and looked over the scattered cards. "I have caused the Tower to come crashing down. I can only assume Soo and Churi are the bodies the bear announced a short while ago?"

Dolly shook her head in response before holding out her phone with her free hand. "Here, we just got this a few minutes ago. Looks like you're only half right."

* * *

 **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #3**

 **Victim #1: Utano Kakimasu**

 **"Cause of death is a broken neck"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 9:45 P.M "**

 **"The body was discovered in the Central Plaza of Amusement Park District at 6:27 A.M by Shiho, Naruhiko, and Kaizoku"**

 **Victim #2: Churi Aikawa**

 **"The victim suffered a single slash across her throat"**

 **"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 9:32 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered in the Amusement Park District on the trolley at 6:30 A.M by Shiho, Naruhiko, and Kaizoku"**

* * *

"Eh toots, would you mind explaining whatcha meant about unleashing a disaster? Or better yet, how you ended up as a human burrito?" Becky asked.

Seikatsu's demeanor shifted to one of more confidence as she faced the Ventriloquist. "Can't believe an old Hierophant like me let a little snot-nosed brat like that get the jump on me," the tall woman explained with a deep sigh. "I foolishly decided to give Utano a love fortune, as a way of making amends. He didn't like what I had to say, so he pulled a knife on me. Then, like a coward, I made a deal with him. I told him where I had heard he could find Soo and Churi, if he let me live. Tch, I liked to think of myself as wise, but I sold those youngsters down the river. And for what? To save my own selfish ass. The punk knocked me out and I woke up in the closet where you found me," _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Laris felt her eyes widen. "That explains quite a lot. We admittedly don't know much else yet. I wouldn't take the burden upon yourself though, M'lady. Desperation can drive us to make terrible decisions."

"Eh, nothing wrong in selling someone out to save your own hide. That's just how this shitty world works." Becky remarked with an indifferent shrug.

Seikatsu shook her head as she handed the phone back to the Dolly. "I suppose there is some truth in that, but a kid like you wouldn't even know the half of it. I don't wanna to be too negative, but I've seen some shit your adolescent mind couldn't even imagine."

"Ladies, it's not a competition. We can discuss the baggage in our lives at another time. Right now, we need to focus. Some of the others are already down in the lobby. I suggest we join them and do what we can to help prepare for the trial," the Knight said in a stern manner.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to figure out what we can. Or at least what others claim to know," the Tarotologist mused as she rubbed her chin in contemplation.

Dolly nodded her head meekly in response. "Shall we, then? We're not going to learn much from standing here."

* * *

 **7:01 A.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Central Plaza**

Lachlan softly groaned as he looked from the Runner back towards the body. "With Soo Yeong laid up for this investigation, I guess it comes down to me and the kid to examine the bodies," he muttered as he crouched down next to the Poet.

"I am sure little Anna will be able to handle the unfortunate remains of Churi just fine." Chloe walked over to Shiho and gently took the other girl's hand in hers. "Tell me dear, what do you remember about the discovery?"

Shiho bit the inside of her cheek as she gently squeezed Chloe's hand in return. "Not much, really. Naruhiko and Kaizoku insisted on joining me for a morning run. They said they wanted the exercise, but I think they just wanted to look out for me, especially after I hurt my knee." she explained before sighing. "We were having a blast, and just reached this district when Naru noticed Utano's body. Things sort of went fast after that. We found Soo, and I ran back to the hotel to find you guys." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see, and you said that you all found Soo because he cried out, oui?" Chloe asked as she looked off in the direction of where the trolley had stopped.

"Yeah, that's right. We didn't know what was going on at the time, but we sort of figured that we couldn't do anymore for the dead, so we ran off to see if we could help. That's how we found Churi and Soo Yeong." Shiho replied with pained expression. "Do you think this could have something to do with the motive? That one of us did this?"

Chloe gave the Runner's hand one last squeeze before letting go. "That is hard to say. Let's leave such speculation for the trial for now. Lachlan, how goes the search?"

"Well I found somethin', that's for sure," Lachlan remarked as he gently rolled the Poet's head to the side so the back of it faced Chloe. His hair was matted with dried blood. "Boy's gotta nasty looking gash here. It seems pretty bad, too. Don't know what it means yet, though, especially since we know it's not the cause of death." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Shiho tilted her head slightly in the Journalist's direction. "So what was the cause of the death? My phone is basically useless, since I can't see the case files."

"Geez, the bears couldn't be bothered to throw you a bone, huh? Anyways, it said that his neck was snapped, and going by how badly twisted it looks, I don't doubt it," the Journalist explained as he faced Shiho.

"He certainly seemed to have a rough night. Lachlan, what do you make of his clothing?" The Femme Fatale asked as she stood over Utano's body, carefully looking him over. "They seem rather wrinkled compared to how he usually kept himself, not to mention the blood and dirt on them. It is also a bit odd to see him without his hat, but it's nowhere around." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Journalist frowned. "Something stinks, and it has nothing to do with the body in front of us. Despite the blood on his clothes and person, the ground around him has next to no blood. With the gash on his head, there should logically be more blood here. It leads me to a single conclusion, this isn't where Utano died." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Woah, so he was moved afterwards?" the Runner asked as her mouth fell open. "But what would be the point in that?"

"Most likely to help the killer in some way. If I had to guess, it would be problematic for them if he was found where he died, so he was dumped here. However, I see no notable blood trail leading to this spot,"

Chloe explained as she studied the area around them. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Lachlan nodded as his gaze surveyed the nearby area. "Seems like the plot thickens. We should expand our search, I think we've gathered all that we can from here."

* * *

 **7:14 A.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Trolley**

"Another victim of this senseless game. I didn't know her very well, but she certainly deserved better than this," Sigmund remarked in quiet manner as he leaned against his crutch.

Annabelle's cheerful demeanor was nowhere to be seen. She knelt next to Churi's cold form. "I'll never understand why people do stuff like this. Hey Captain, did Doctor Moon say anything when you guys found him?"

"Aye lass. First thing he mentioned was that he thought he had heard people talking. Which I assume he meant us from when we found the lad's body," Kaizoku recounted as he looked to the spot Soo Yeong had been laying. "Then he told us that we had to hurry and catch Utano, as he ran off after attacking them."

The Paralympic Athlete frowned. "So they were attacked by Utano, who presumably ran off, only for him to end up sharing the same fate as Churi. Perhaps I'm just a natural-born skeptic, but how do we know that the culprit ever left the scene of the crime?"

"No! There's no way Doctor Moon would do something like that!" the Forensic Investigator exclaimed. "Don't forget he was really badly injured, right Captain? I'm sure we're looking for a different suspect."

The Sailor sighed as he scratched at the back of his head. "Normally, I'd agree with you lass. However, a few things about the doctor's story don't sit right with me. Now, I'm not saying I think he killed Churi, but I find it odd that he was as wounded as he was and just laid here for eight hours without bleeding out. Especially since he was still losing blood when we found him."

Annabelle felt her lower lip tremble. "Even so, I refuse to concede until I know for sure. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"Fraid I can't share that optimism, and after the last trial, I think it's wiser to treat everyone as guilty until proven otherwise. We can't afford a repeat of last time," Sigmund mused thoughtfully.

Kaizoku placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Let's just not turn a blind eye to anything. You don't have to agree with the idea, but don't dismiss any details because of that, alright Anna?"

"Kay, I won't Captain. I promise. Churi and Utano will both get justice, no matter who is behind it," the

Investigator responded. "Guess I should stop blabbering and get to sniffing out clues."

The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete watched as the girl pulled her googles down and inspected around the trolley again. His gaze slowly shifted to Kaizoku. "How exactly did you three stumble upon this so early in the morning, anyways?"

"Naruhiko and myself decided to start joining Shiho for her morning jogs. We made it into the entrance of the district when we noticed Utano's body. As we explained what we were seeing to the lass, we heard someone call out in pain. That lead us to here," the Sailor explained as he pointed out the direction they had come from. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Shiho seems to have a strange habit of stumbling across bodies. A rather odd coincidence," Sigmund said as he raised a single brow. "In any case, I don't suppose you can tell me when you and Naruhiko met up with Shiho this morning?"

Kaizoku ran a few fingers through his beard for a moment before answering. "A little before 6 in the morning, I went across the hall and knocked on Shiho's door. She answered after a little bit, and we headed to the lobby. A bit after that, Naruhiko joined us as well."

The Athlete nodded after a moment, seemingly satisfied with the response. "Very well, I apologize for being distrusting. However, after what happened with Maddie, one cannot be too careful. What I can't figure out is why Soo Yeong didn't call for help."

"Maybe he was having trouble?" Annabelle suggested as she continued to peer under the seats. "I know Tiana had to come to check on me last night. She said she tried texting and calling, but nothing went through. I checked it this morning though, and haven't had any problems." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Aye, that matches what Soo Yeong said as well. Speaking of which, lass, can you find Churi's phone for me?" The Sailor asked, looking down towards the Investigator.

The petite girl wiggled a bit before poking her head up with a grim look. She held up a bloodied phone with her gloved hand. "Um, I think this should be Churi's, captain. Watcha lookin for?"

Sigmund eyed the device curiously. "If I had to guess, you're trying to see if Soo Yeong even attempted to call for help. Is that about right?"

Kaizoku nodded as he carefully took the phone. "That's right. Like you were saying, lad, can't afford to leave any stone unturned, not after last time."

The Forensic Investigator nervously chewed on her lower lip. "So is there anything on there, Captain?"

The Sailor carefully looked through the device before before turning it off. He gave a tired smile as he looked towards Annabelle. "Well it looks like someone tried to call and sent a few failed texts starting around ten last night." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then that proves it! Doctor Moon was definitely trying to get back up after getting hurt!" the girl exclaimed, seemingly relieved by the news.

"Or it simply means he was smart about covering his tracks. It's too soon to jump conclusions," Sigmund deadpanned. "The last time we jumped to conclusions, it nearly cost us everything."

Kaizoku walked in between the two and cleared his throat. "Well, let's just focus on the investigation for now. Save figuring out what everything means for the trial. Anna, you find anything else of interest in the trolley?"

Annabelle puffed her cheeks out as she stared at Sigmund irritably, then she shifted her gaze. "Nothing solid Captain, but I did find a pamphlet. Seems like the trolley has some sort of schedule. It takes twenty five minutes to circle the district, then stops for five minutes before picking up again, though it seems like the Trolley is only in operation from 8 AM to 11 P.M. I'm not sure if that's important, but considering it's the site of a murder, I figure it might be worth something." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well, I'd rather have more information than less in this situation," Kaizoku explained with a shrug. "How about Churi's body? Anything else there?"

"Not that I can tell. Everything seems pretty clear cut, no pun intended. A brutal and clean stroke with a large knife," Annabelle explained as she straightened and removed her gloves. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Sigmund frowned. "Then perhaps we should examine the surrounding area until the trial?" he suggested.

Kaizoku nodded as he turned to look around the district. "I suppose that be as fine of an idea as any. I won't be far, so holler if you need me."

* * *

 **7:25 A.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Lobby)**

Tomoko's sharp gaze settled upon Seikatsu. "Since you, Laris, and Dolly were last, perhaps you can explain where you've been? Excuse my bluntness, but you look like shit." she remarked noting the girl's disheveled appearance.

The Tarotologist waved her hand dismissively as she crossed her legs. "You'll have to excuse this tired old Hermit's appearance. Last night, I was rendered unconscious and trapped in my closet."

"What the shit? Are you for real?" Naruhiko asked as he leaned forward and stared at the girl with a wide expression. "You seem pretty chill considering what you've been through. How the hell did that happen?"

The Ultimate Knight cleared her throat. "It seems that Utano attacked her well before going after Churi and Soo Yeong, though I'll allow Lady Tabi to explain the details of what happened."

"Yes, it was quite the dangerous circumstance, but it's not the first time I've been in such a situation," Seikatsu explained as she interlocked her fingers. "Now allow me to impart the wisdom you all seek onto young minds. Last afternoon, Utano came to me seeking the truths of his love life. He unfortunately took exception to what the cards revealed and threatened me. However, one of my more pragmatic sides took control and offered the boy a deal. He would let me live if I told him where he could possibly find his love and rival. He agreed, though not before striking me down and tying me up. I can only surmise he did this to keep me from alerting anyone else." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Tomoko thumbed at her chin. "So that set off a chain of events leading to Churi's and Utano's death? You truly have no control over which of your personalities surface, do you?"

"From what she has told us before, most of them change with her mood. Some, like Death, seem to have specific triggers," Tiana explains as she brushed a lock of hair aside.

Becky let out a dark chuckle in response. "Well at least we can remove basket case from our suspect list. She was bound tighter than someone in one of your bondage sessions!"

"Becky, please, that's not helping," Dolly said with a tiny shake of her head.

Naruhiko rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "So, uh, we know that Utano killed Churi, but we're still in the freaking dark about who killed him. Especially since the lone survivor was still on the trolley bleeding out. Any ideas?"

"It's simple, we narrow down our suspects as per usual," Tomoko stated as she crossed her legs. "Despite Becky's crude manner, she is right about one thing. Unless Seikatsu knows some extreme parlor tricks, she couldn't have tied herself up, so we can rule her out as a suspect." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Laris' brow furrowed. "If we're removing suspects based on such things, would it not make sense to remove Soo Yeong as well? If Haruto had to help with medical treatment, I can't imagine anyone would stage something like that."

"No, I'm afraid that doesn't mean he is above suspicion," Seikatsu remarked with a shake of her head. "As upsetting as it is to consider, the boy could simply have inflicted the wounds himself and make himself appear as the victim."

Naruhiko scowled as he crossed his arms. "You didn't see him, though. I'm telling ya, he was half-dead when we found him. If he was trying to pull some shit, he nearly got himself killed. He even said he tried to call for help, but for some reason he couldn't get a signal."

"What a load of crap! He probably just made that up!" Becky snarked loudly.

"No, that actually makes sense," the Dominatrix said with a sharp look towards the doll. "Last night, I myself tried to get in contact with Annabelle. However, none of the calls or texts went through. Something must have happened with whatever is giving us signal."

Tomoko's eyes widened slightly. "So he wasn't lying about that. Fascinating. Though it doesn't explain the lack of signal."

"Ahem, I think I can explain that." A timid voice said as Shirokuma waddled into view with a sheepish expression. "Big brother thought it would be more fun to put a curfew on cellphone use in the evening. He started turning off the signal at 8 in the evening and back on at 8 in the morning." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Laris frowned deeply. "No doubt to encourage foul play, though it certainly explains our circumstance well enough."

"Damn freaking bears!" Naruhiko growled as he jabbed a finger at the solid white bear. "You ain't keeping anything else from us, are ya?"

A bead of sweat formed on Shirokuma's brow, but, before it could respond, a chiming sound filled the lobby and echoed throughout the park.

 _ **DING DONG**_

 _ **"Ahem, it's that time, losers! Enough dicking around, it's time we get this show on the road. Nothing like some murder and despair to start your day!"** _Kurokuma's raucous laughter echoed before silence prevailed once more.

For better or worse, the survivors found themselves on the verge of the third trial. They could only hope they wouldn't be forced until another death game, as there was no guarantee they would survive another brush with oblivion.

* * *

 **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #3**

 **Victim #1:** ** ** ** ** **Utano Kakimasu**********

 **"Cause of death is a broken neck"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 9:45 P.M "**

 **"The body was discovered in the Central Plaza of** ** **Amusement Park District at 6:27 A.M by Shiho,Naruhiko, and Kaizoku"  
****

 ** **Victim #2:**** **Churi** **Aikawa**

 **"The victim suffered a single slash across her throat"  
**

 **"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 9:32 P.M"  
**

 **"The body was discovered in the Amusement Park District on the trolley at 6:30 A.M by Shiho,Naruhiko, and Kaizoku"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Soo Yeong's Account**

 **Seikatsu was restrained**

 **Annabelle's Autopsy**

 **No Cellphone Signal**

 **Seikatsu's unlocked door**

 **Seikatsu's Account**

 **Utano's Ruffled Clothes**

 **Shiho's Account**

 **Missing Hat**

 **Kaizoku's Account**

 **Moved Body**

 **Lachlan's Autopsy**

 **Attempted Calls & Texts**

 **Seikatsu's Tarot Reading**

 **Curfew on Cellphone use**

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Tiana was sitting behind her desk, tapping it impatiently. Haruto ran into view shortly after. "Where were you?" Tiana questioned. "You're late."

"I was getting something for us to eat once we're done," Haruto admitted. Tiana's gaze softened as a smile made its way across her face. Haruto gave her puppy dog eyes. "Am I forgiven?"

Tiana chuckled before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his cheek. "You are."

"Ew," a young girl whined. "Tia, that's gross."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You're going to do the same when you date someone, Anna."

"Uh, Tiana, Haruto, we're filming," Bella interrupted.

Tiana flew back into her seat, plastering her bright smile onto her face. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake."

"I'm Haruto Shinta," Haruto stated.

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

Tiana let out a nervous chuckle. "So, depending on how this interview goes, you all may or may not learn some…interesting things about me and Haru."

"And that's because we're interviewing the youngest members in the cast today," Haruto stated.

"Yes, today we're interviewing Annabelle and Kitai," Tiana introduced. The camera panned over to the couch, where the two child actors sat.

"Hiya, everyone," Annabelle greeted, waving wildly at the camera. Kitai was frozen where he sat.

"Kit, are you okay?" Haruto inquired. The young boy leaped over the arm of the couch and plopped himself right onto Haruto's lap. Kitai then hid his face in the crook of Haruto's neck.

"Aw, Kit, are you scared?" Tiana cooed. She reached over to the child and carded a hand through his hair.

Kitai shook his head. "I don't wanna do this."

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Tiana reassured. "If you don't want to do this, then you don't have to."

"Can I still answer questions?" Annabelle interrupted.

"Of course, Anna," Haruto responded. He turned to look at the camera, still consoling the seven-year-old in his arms. "Since Tiana and I get a lot of questions about these two, we figured we might as well answer them."

Tiana nodded. "Can we get the questions up on screen?" A television screen nearby displayed the first question as Tiana read it aloud. "Are Annabelle or Kitai related to anyone on the cast? How did they become a part of the series?"

Annabelle giggled. "Tia's my big sister, and Haru is Kit's papa."

"Adopted papa," Haruto clarified.

Tiana cocked an eyebrow. "I think they all already knew that. As for how these two got casted, well…"

"The babysitter we hired to look after these two on the day we were auditioning cancelled last minute," Haruto interjected. "Annabelle was just too charming not to cast, and Kitai refused to let go of me during my audition." He let out a small chuckled. "That's actually how I got casted as the Ultimate Parental Figure."

"Oh, oh, Tia, Haru!" Annabelle interrupted. She had her hand high in the air, bouncing where she sat. "Can I ask the next question?"

Tiana nodded, giggling at her sister's antics. "You can." The screen switched to the next question.

Annabelle gasped upon seeing the question, her eyes brightening. "This one's for me! It says, 'Annabelle, how did you react to Kitai's death on 'House of Horrors'?'" Tiana's and Haruto's eyes widened. Kitai perked up and stared at Haruto with tear-filled eyes. Anna turned to face the two young adults in a state too similar to Kitai. "Is that why you didn't let me see the episode?"

"Well, that and the sex scene," Haruto mumbled.

"Haruto!" Tiana hissed, hitting her boyfriend upside the head.

"I died?" Kit whimpered. "Is that why Auntie Jana gave me a giant teddy bear?" Before either Tiana or Haruto could respond, the two children began crying. Tiana shot up from her seat and rushed over to Annabelle while Haruto began comforting Kitai.

Tiana glanced up at the camera. "It looks like we're going to have to end the episode off here." Her expression darkened very quickly. "To whoever sent that question, I hope their tears on your conscious forever."

Haruto sighed. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"We'll see you all after the next episode," the couple said in unison before immediately turning their attention back to their children.

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to thank everyone as always who made this chapter possible and a big shout out to Petty for cowritting much of this chapter and Fee5H for betaing this for me. Bella thank you for this Omake! This is the sweetest thing I've ever seen. It melted my heart! =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _Haha please don't have a heartattack! I am super stoked to see you in the reviews =) So it turns out I just have to scare you to get you into the comment section. I keep that in mind the future pupupu. Just kidding of course. I'd love to see you write an Omake in the future! I wouldn't worry about your English either, Omake's are for fun and shouldn't be heavily scrutinized. Anyhoo stayed tuned to find out what happens next when the trial rolls around ;)_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _I think I've heard you say that before hah xD_

 **Blazerxz**

 _I'm curious to see your thoughts after the investigation. *grins*_

 **RandomStranger48**

 _Hah I'm curious if your suspicion is just as high or if you've changed your mind after this chapter?_

 **NSPunny**

 _You're right about one thing. Getting spotlight is usually a bad thing for characters in Danganronpa lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Lol the idea of seeing every cast interacting drunk would be hilarious and needs to happen! Lol_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Why not mention Kitai? He's perfectly safe!...for now_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah murder has a way of ruining good things :P_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _It's up to you to tell me who killed them! =)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Stay tuned to find out. It won't be long now._

 **Fee5H**

 _Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not. You'll get your answers soon enough!_


	23. Chapter 22: Jilted: Act Three

**Kuma Kuma Land Case File #3**

 **Victim #1:** ** ** ** ** **Utano Kakimasu**********

 **"Cause of death is a broken neck"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 9:45 P.M "**

 **"The body was discovered in the Central Plaza of** ** **Amusement Park District at 6:27 A.M by Shiho,Naruhiko, and Kaizoku"  
****

 ** **Victim #2:**** **Churi** **Aikawa**

 **"The victim suffered a single slash across her throat"  
**

 **"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 9:32 P.M"  
**

 **"The body was discovered in the Amusement Park District on the trolley at 6:30 A.M by Shiho,Naruhiko, and Kaizoku"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Soo Yeong's Account**

 **Seikatsu was restrained**

 **Annabelle's Autopsy**

 **No Cellphone Signal**

 **Seikatsu's unlocked door**

 **Seikatsu's Account**

 **Utano's Ruffled Clothes**

 **Shiho's Account**

 **Missing Hat**

 **Kaizoku's Account**

 **Moved Body**

 **Lachlan's Autopsy**

 **Attempted Calls & Texts**

 **Seikatsu's Tarot Reading**

 **Curfew on Cellphone use**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Jilted: Act Three**

 **7:37 A.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

 _ **"Bahaha! Well, here we are again, you idiots! Gotta say, it never gets old for yours truly. Glad to see the good doctor could join us, too!"** _Kurokuma howled in laughter as he grabbed at his stomach.

The Plastic Surgeon offered a pained expression as he leaned against his podium for support. "As if I had any choice in the matter. I figured it was better to be here of my own accord than to be dragged here."

The bear snorted wildly. _**"Hah, you got that right. Unless you're dead, your ass is gonna be in my courtroom. Anyways, I think you chowder-heads know how this works by now. Catch the blackened and they face a death game. If you don't, they'll go free and you'll face a group death game. However, don't think you'll get away unscathed as a group a second time. Trust me when I say it'll be a bloodbath."**_

"If you're quite done with your idle threats, can we get on with this trial already?" Tomoko asked with a haughty expression. "The less time we have to hear your obnoxious voice, the better."

 _ **"You got it, bitch! Without any further ado, let the third trial begin! Break a leg!"** _Kurokuma exclaimed with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Lachlan cleared his throat before speaking. "Let's roll the clock back and start from the beginning, shall we? Earlier this morning, Shiho, Naruhiko, and Kaizoku discovered Utano's body first in the Central Plaza. Then they discovered the trolley stopped next to the Carnival District when they made out the pained cries of Soo Yeong. From there, they discovered Churi's lifeless body and Soo Yeong, who had been gravely injured. Have I missed anything thus far?"

"No, lad, that sounds about right. After we found Soo Yeong, and the second body announcement played, Shiho ran back to the hotel to find everyone else while Naru and I helped the doctor to the first aid building," Kaizoku responded.

Haruto nodded briefly. "Right. And as soon Shiho explained what had happened, I took off to lend whatever assistance I could to Soo Yeong."

"Not that I don't like this recap, dearie, but are we getting anywhere with it?" Seikatsu asked with a warm smile as she gazed around the room.

The Musician rubbed at his chin. "Yeah, why are we just stating shit we already know?"

"It's pretty simple, actually. In order to avoid a repeat of the last trial, it benefits us to remove as many suspects as we can early on. Since Shiho, Naruhiko, and Kaizoku triggered both announcements, it's safe to say all three of them aren't the culprit, which means we can remove them before we even delve into any of our physical evidence!" the Journalist exclaimed. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Laris offered a nod in response. "If that's the case, we should be able to also remove Seikatsu, as Dolly, Becky, and I discovered her trapped in the closet. She was physically restrained, making it impossible for her to have been involved in either crime." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Bahaha! It was a fucking riot! She looked like a nut-job in a straight jacket!" Becky cackled wildly.

Chloe's brow furrowed slightly. "How precisely did you end up in such a state, to begin with, Seikatsu?"

The Tarotologist dabbed at her eyes. "Oh, it is a dreadful story to recount. One of my other personas was giving poor Utano a fortune reading, but he was most displeased with the news. He reacted violently and even threatened our well being. The Moon interjected on our behalf and agreed to give him information if he spared us. Alas, that side revealed to him the whereabouts of Doctor Moon and Miss Aikawa."

"You? This is your fault?!" Soo Yeong's normally composed expression twisted into a rage as his shoulders trembled. "Your cowardice caused an innocent girl's death. I hope you realize that, while her blood may literally be on Utano's hands, it is also on yours!"

"I-I realize that dear. From the bottom of my heart as the Empress, I cannot apologize enough for such a transgression," Seikatsu said as she bowed her head low.

The Surgeon polished teeth gritted together. "An apology? Do you think such an offering can undo such a cruel and ugly thing?"

"ENOUGH!" Tiana snapped as she cracked her whip into the air, her normally calm demeanor hardened. "We're not going to resolve anything through this senseless bickering. I refuse to let us end up in the gallows because of our inability to focus!"

Sigmund allowed for a rare smile. "Well said, Tiana. It's true, though. Our issues with one another aren't pertinent to this trial. What we can ascertain is that Seikatsu can be safely removed as a suspect and that her interactions with Utano caused a domino effect. Now that we have the origin of this case resolved, we can perhaps look at the evidence and the remaining ten suspects."

"Let's do this, then! For Churi and Utano's sake!" Shiho said, pumping her fist into the air. "Wait a second, since we're clearing suspects, can't we remove Soo Yeong, too?" she asked as she practically bounced in place.

Annabelle folded her tiny arms as a tiny frown crossed her face. "As much as I wanna say yes, we can't clear him as a suspect yet."

"May I ask why, Anna? I assure you that the wounds Soo Yeong received, while not fatal, were grievous. If he hadn't been discovered soon, he would have likely expired," Haruto pointed out thoughtfully.

The Plastic Surgeon weakly waved a hand through the air. "No, it's quite alright. We can't allow feelings to dictate our decisions. The fact is I was at the scene of a crime and I do have a motive for wanting Utano dead, especially after what he did to Churi. I can only pray that the evidence exonerates me."

"I have to say, lad, I, unfortunately, find some of the circumstances troubling. For one, how you managed to avoid bleeding out if you were, in fact, laying there for nearly nine hours," Kaizoku pointed out as he rubbed at his chin.

"As Haruto said, my wounds were grievous yet not fatal. The biggest concern was blood loss, but fortunately, no veins or arteries were hit. After trying both my own phone and Churi's to no avail, I did everything I could to stem the blood loss. I was afraid to move any further out of fear it would exasperate my wounds even more. Eventually, my body began to grow sluggish as the night wore on. I'm fortunate that blood packs are kept on hand in the first aid building," Soo Yeong said as he still used the podium to support himself. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Naruhiko nodded his head in agreement. "Make sense to me. If there's anyone here who'd know how to survive shit like that, it would be our resident surgeon."

"It's pointless to waste too much time on this course of thought. Whether he's telling the truth or not, it's merely his word against that of the deceased. I say we let the evidence speak for itself," Tomoko said as she folded her arms.

"Well, since Churi was the first to die, let's start with her murder first. If we assume that Seikatsu somehow knew where Churi and Soo Yeong would be, Utano must have stalked them until he finally made his move sometime after nine. According to Soo Yeong's testimony, Utano killed Churi by slitting her throat with the very knife found at the scene of the crime before eventually attacking the Surgeon and taking off into the night. Does that fit what you discovered at the trolley, Annabelle?" Lachlan asked as he quirked a single brow.

The Forensic Investigator tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "It's true that the weapon and cause of death fits Churi's death perfectly. Rigor mortis had begun to set in and I suspect that seat is exactly where she died. The trolley can be stopped from the inside by a simple press of a button, and it only runs between eight in the morning to eleven at night before stopping. It was resting in front of the Carnival District so that most likely means Utano either jumped from the moving trolley or stopped it and left his two victims behind." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Soo Yeong, do you recall if Utano stopped the trolley or just leapt from it?" Laris asked as she eyed the Surgeon with a curious expression.

The Plastic Surgeon's brow furrowed for a moment. "Everything happened so quickly, but I do recall him leaping from the trolley. Part of the reason I recall it is I remember his cap being blown off his head as he lunged outward. I-I didn't pay much heed afterwards, as I was already trying to call someone for help. I had no such luck."

"Yes, because our captor was kind enough to shut of cell reception without informing us," Tiana said in a sharp tone as she leveled a glare at Kurokuma. "I found out the hard way when my call to Annabelle didn't go through. I got so worked up that I ran across the hall only to find Annabelle was safe and sound."

The dark-colored bear snorted. _ **"What's with the sour expression? I figured throwing a wrench in the cogs would make things more interesting, and boy was I right!"**_

The Paralympic Athlete frowned. "Disregarding Kurokuma's actions, Tiana, do you recall what time it was when you were with Annabelle?"

The Ultimate Dominatrix eyed Sigmund a moment before quietly nodding. "Yes, it was probably ten or fifteen minutes before curfew. What does that have to do with anything, though?"

"I think I see what Siggy is getting at. Your maternal nature has given you and Anna a splendid alibi. Since Utano was killed at a quarter to ten, it would have been impossible for either of you to be involved," Chloe offered with a light smile. "I believe that leaves us with only eight suspects remaining." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Seikatsu cleared her throat before offering a reassuring smile. "Well, my children, since we have resolved Churi's death in full, perhaps we should focus on Utano, the poor lad clearly stricken by madness. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how he died?"

"Uh, so maybe we should figure out what it takes to snap a neck?" Shiho suggested.

Becky grinned wildly as she paced back and forth across Dolly's podium. "Whelp, yours truly could have snapped that little neck like a chicken bone, but I'm not tall enough, and there's no way that sniveling little bitch would have let me shimmy up and crack his neck in the first place. Believe me, Dolls can't open a jar of pickles, let alone crack a neck. Must've been someone else who's super strong!"

"Hah! 'Fraid you weren't at the top of our list anyways, Beck. I think you're probably in the clear!" Naruhiko chuckled loudly.

Laris crossed her arms as she stared at the doll and Ventriloquist before shaking her head. "I'm not so sure about that. As bizarre as it sounds, Becky is… well, she is incredibly strong. Unnaturally so."

"Wah? You mean she's like that Chucky doll or something? The one that killed all those people in those bad horror movies?" Shiho asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Becky offered an indignant look before folding her small limbs. "Pfft, that loser ain't got shit on me."

"I cannot believe we're even entertaining the notion that some puppet snapped Utano's neck. Can we please return to reality?" Tomoko asked irritably.

"Believe me, I'm not saying that Becky is behind this, but that there is seriously something off about her. She kicked down Seikatsu's door, and I swear I'm not making that up," the Ultimate Knight said with a furrowed brow.

Seikatsu offered a trill of laughter. "What a marvelous story you've weaved, darling! Yes, my door was indeed caved in, but I'm afraid that's simply impossible. Nevertheless, it is quite an amusing notion."

"Hey, believe what you want. I didn't kill dick face, but I did knock in nut-job's door. Ain't that right, Dolls?" Becky asked as she tilted her head a hundred and eighty degrees to stare at her operator.

The Ventriloquist offered a timid nod. "It's true. Becky is incredibly strong, but I was watching her last night and she didn't go anywhere."

Lachlan sighed before shaking his head. "I think we've had enough of the sideshow routine. Let's get back to reality. How much force would it take to snap a human neck?"

"From my understanding, it varies from individual to individual. Age, diet, and a variety of other factors can change the force required. It's a reason why even well-planned hangings have failed in the past. One thing to note is that breaking someone's neck with your bare hands may look super easy in movies, but in reality it takes training and skill," Annabelle responded.

Naruhiko scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Right. So uh... what does that actually mean, squirt?"

The Forensic Investigator's face scrunched up. "Well, it means that without some proper knowhow, doing it with your hands would be extremely difficult. However, the way I see it, there's only two likely solutions. Either someone with experience broke his neck as I said, or… his neck was broken by another form of trauma."

"Aye. So our job is to determine how he was killed, then perhaps we may arrive at our answer," Kaizoku mused. "Anyone care to hazard which it may be?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "I believe our deceased poet was killed by some form of trauma, as I couldn't find any signs of bruising around his throat or of someone trying to twist his neck. In addition, I think it would explain the gash on this back of his head… Wait a moment, it's so obvious that it could be easily overlooked. He fell to his death."

"Excuse me, did you say he fell? Are you suggesting he climbed one of the attractions or something else entirely?" Tiana asked with a puzzled look.

"No, our killer had no reason to do so. They had all the momentum they needed to accomplish the task. I'm sure it only took a simple push. That's because Utano was pushed from the trolley by the lone survivor. Isn't that right, Doctor Moon?" Chloe asked as her eyes narrowed upon the Surgeon.

Soo Yeong shook his head weakly. "I appreciate your fervor to discover the truth, but have you forgotten that I was grievously injured, or that the fact Utano was discovered in the Central Plaza? If I had somehow mustered the strength to do as you say, would he have not been discovered near the tracks?"

"But isn't that why you moved the body?" Sigmund asked suddenly as a realization dawned on him. "You realized as soon as it happened you'd be the primary suspect, so you were forced to move the body to a place that seemed unfeasible for a half-dead man."

"Nonsense. That is an ugly assertion that holds no merit. Again, I will remind you that I was physically incapable of performing such a task. Please, Haruto, you saw to my stitches and bandages. You can attest to how gravely injured I was," the Plastic Surgeon said as his visible eye focused on the Parental Figure.

Haruto sighed as he shut his eyes. "Yes, it is true that you were injured, but I know just enough about first aid to find it remarkable that you didn't expire overnight. Your femoral artery was missed by a hair and the wound in your thigh was much cleaner than the one in your shoulder."

"Blah blah blah, just spit it out. What does all that junk mean?" Becky asked before being silenced by Dolly, who covered her puppet's mouth.

The Ultimate Tarologist's demeanor had shifted to one of serene calmness. "It means our good doctor inflicted the wound to himself after moving the body to keep up this ruse." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Shiho exclaimed her expression wilting slightly. "Why would he risk dying knowing he wouldn't be discovered before morning?"

"Dearie, that's just it," Kaizoku started as he offered the Surgeon a remorseful expression. "He wasn't aware of the lack of cell service until after he'd inflicted the second wound to himself." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Tomoko raised a digit to her chin. "So he was anticipating pulling this ruse late last night, but was foiled by Kurokuma's sneaky antic. As a result, he was left with little choice but to hope he survived till morning and was capable of fooling us."

The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon offered a weary sigh. "I will commend you all on having a colorful imagination. However, all of this is a mere baseless assertion with not a shred of evidence to back it up."

"Non, that is where you are mistaken!" Chloe exclaimed as she rested a hand on her hip. "When we discovered Utano's body, we found that his clothes were ruffled in a way that's only possible if he'd been moved. We even found dirt and blood on them, even though the only blood we should have found was on the back of his head."

"I apologize for being frank, but that's simply absurd. Of course he'd have blood on him. Have you forgotten that Utano had just killed Churi before coming after me?" Soo Yeong pointed out with irritable edge in his tone.

"Doctor Moon, I'm really sorry, but you claimed that Churi was killed from behind by having her throat slit by Utano. So blood might have ended up on his shoes, but there's no way the spatter should have ended up on his own clothes. That's based off of your own testimony," Annabelle said in quiet voice as she couldn't bear to meet his gaze.

Tiana gripped her whip tightly. "Soo Yeong, just tell us the truth. If you were defending yourself, we'll understand. But continuing this is senseless."

"Senseless? No, accusing me with such flimsy evidence is senseless!" the Surgeon exclaimed, his composure cracking. "Utano wiped his knife off on his clothes as he came at me. That's why he had blood there of all places."

"Bullshit, you're not going to weasel out of this. The real reason the blood was there was because of your wounded shoulder. At first, you tried to carry him, but your shoulder made that difficult. So you ended up dragging him at some point, which explains his clothes and the dirt. The blood came from your shoulder, and I guarantee the blood on his clothes would match your own!" Lachlan said as he jabbed a finger at the Surgeon. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Surgeon scowled. "And can you prove that? Is there anyway you can prove any of this? Without proper evidence, you're going to make the same mistake we made last trial. There is no way to prove that I killed Utano, injured myself, or moved his body. We're wasting valuable time and energy on this witch hunt."

"...I really hate this job sometimes," Annabelle admitted as her lower lip quivered.

"Anna… did you discover something?" Haruto asked with a hesitant edge in his voice.

The Investigator nodded meekly as she continued to stare at Soo Yeong. "Doctor Moon, I'm so sorry. Maybe if I hadn't encouraged you to go out last night, none of this would have happened. B-But if you're innocent or guilty, there is one way for us to find out. Do you remember that on our first day, Kurokuma told us our phones have GPS trackers in them? If you're innocent, let me see your phone, and I'll prove it to everyone."

A pained laugh escaped the Surgeon as his shoulders slumped. "That won't be necessary, Annabelle. Considering how spur of the moment it was, I should have known you all would see through my ruse. It's just that, after what happened to Patrick, I was so terrified of sharing his fate."

"No fucking way. You really did off him, then?" Naruhiko asked with a slack-jawed expression.

Haruto gritted his teeth. "You were forced into a horrible situation, one in which you could either be a victim or defend yourself. Believe me when I say I understand that all too well."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, y'know. In this world, it would have been either you or him. You just did what almost anyone would have done," Dolly offered timidly.

Soo Yeong offered a dry chuckle. "Perhaps, but, in killing him, I became every bit the monster he was. In that moment, all I could feel was rage and fear."

"Dark emotions lead us to do horrible things. Just please tell us what happened, in your own words," Laris implored softly as she eyed the Surgeon.

"There's not much to say, but I suppose you all deserve the truth," the Surgeon said. He stole another breath before continuing to speak.

* * *

 **9:30 P.M Day Nine**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Trolley**

 _"Shall we get back after this circuit?" Soo Yeong asked as he eyed the girl next to him with a warm smile._

 _The Love Guru flushed slightly before squeezing his arm. "Maybe just one more? Please? Tonight has been so magical, and I never thought I'd get a chance to feel this way."_

 _The handsome boy nodded as a chuckle escaped his lips. "My, someone is getting greedy. You know curfew is coming up soon."_

 _"I-I know, but I just don't want this moment to end. Being here with you makes me so happy; for a moment, I'm able to forget about everything else that's going on. I-" Churi trailed off suddenly before letting out a pitiful whimper. Blood suddenly spurted out of neck._

 _"CHURI!" Soo Yeong screamed as he bolted to his feet, staring down at the girl in horror with his shoulders shaking._

 _"Why is it always about her? Or anyone else? Why won't you just say my name?" Utano asked as he stepped out from behind Churi's chair, gazing at the Surgeon with a mixture of anger and manic devotion._

 _The Plastic Surgeon felt his mouth fumbling as he watched the life fleeting from the kind and lovely girl he'd grown attached to. "Why? What gave you the right? She did nothing wrong!"_

 _The Poet shook his head frantically as he stepped forward and grabbed Soo Yeong by his collar. "No, that's not true at all. I told- I WARNED her what would happen. But that fucking slut just wouldn't listen. She wanted to steal you from me. She wanted to take away MY hero, the boy of MY dreams. I just couldn't let her have you, my love. You belong to me, and me alone."_

 _"I belong to absolutely no one, let alone you," Soo Yeong spat out before feeling a searing pain in his shoulder._

 _Utano shook his head. "See what you made me do? They say you only hurt the ones you love. I just have to prove to you, my love, that I would do anything for you. I would sooner see you dead than with that bitch or anyone else. But I know you'll love me. Let's just enjoy the ride, it'll be our special evening together." The boy giggled as he pressed the blade against Soo Yeong's neck. "Won't you hold me? Like you were holding that bitch?"_

 _Soo Yeong swallowed the bile in his throat as he slowly extended his arms and pulled the boy into a reluctant hug. "What now?" he seethed through clenched teeth._

 _"Just let me enjoy the moment," Utano purred as he nuzzled against the taller boy, still holding the bloody knife against the Surgeon's neck._

 _Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between the pair as Utano seemed to be savoring the awkward embrace. Eventually, the Poet found his voice again._

 _"You sneaking off with this slut really made things more difficult for us. They're going to catch me, and then I won't get to be with you. I just can't bear the thought of that, you know? To be separated from you. But it's okay! If neither of us leaves this trolley, we can be together here and ever after!" The Ultimate Poet giggled cheerfully._

 _The Surgeon took a steadying breath. "...Before we go, can I at least kiss you? Just this once? I want to apologize for causing you so much pain and show my feelings."_

 _A blush graced the Poet's face as he nodded quickly. "I-I knew it! I knew you felt the same way. Please, pour everything into it!" he begged as he lowered the knife against the Surgeon's throat._

 _"I won't leave anything out," the Surgeon whispered as he dipped his head and melded his mouth against the other boy's._

 _In the same moment, he gripped the boy's shoulders and violently forced him against the railing of the trolley. The knife clattered to the bottom of the trolley floor. The look of bliss and ecstasy still remained on Utano's face as he continued over the railing. A loud CRACK filled the night air a moment later._

 _Soo Yeong wiped at his mouth as he collapsed next to Churi. His eyes beginning to burn when he took her lifeless hands into his. "I'm so sorry that I brought this upon you. You deserved better than this. You were too good for this world."_

* * *

 **8:08 Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"...I used his cap to soak up the blood from the gash on his head, and then I disposed of it in a trash can. I knew I was in over my head, so I improvised. I dragged his body to the Central Plaza and reboarded the trolley before inflicting the wound on my thigh. I then made a call on my phone, and Churi's afterwards, only to realize I had no reception. I actually did begin to panic and realized that I might not make it through the night. It wasn't hard to act like a victim when I was finally discovered. I apologize for the deceit. This is far from my finest moment," Soo Yeong admitted with a deep bow of his head.

"Lad, I'm so sorry. I can't say any of us would have fared any better," the Sailor said with a somber expression.

"I know I shouldn't take delight in someone's death, but I am pleased that Churi was avenged," Chloe mused thoughtfully.

Naruhiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just goes to show that it's hard to really know someone. Shit, this feels so wrong. Dude, I'm sorry we have to do this."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Doctor Moon can handle whatever that crazy bear can throw at him!" Annabelle piped up as she gave the Surgeon a thumbs up.

Shiho nodded her head vigorously. "Annabelle is totally right! Besides you've already survived one game, right? You've got this!"

"I would say break a leg, but depending on what Kurokuma has in store, that could be a bad thing," Lachlan mused as he scratched at his chin. "Just keep fighting, no matter what it is."

The Plastic Surgeon cleared his throat as he wiped at his visible eye. "I don't deserve such encouragement from you all. I was trying to deceive you all, and I killed Utano. I'm no better than him now."

"No, you did what was necessary, and anyone here would be lying if they said they would act differently in your shoes," Sigmund said in a mild manner.

The Parental Figure was trembling. He combed a hand through his hair while taking a few deep breaths. "A-As I said before, I can relate to what you're g-going through. I would be a hypocrite if I blamed you."

"Haruto is absolutely right. We're not about to judge you for this. You were in a situation no one would envy," Tiana mused with sympathetic smile.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "This doesn't bring me any comfort, but I wish you well. Just pray it's not a challenge of the mind, because you won't have me to rely on this time."

"M'lady, that isn't the most comforting thing to hear. Please, Doctor, don't let your guilt hold you back. Do what it takes to survive. We'll be rooting for you," Laris said with a curt nod.

A sultry purr escaped Seikatsu as she winked at Soo Yeong. "I could read your fortune before we get to it, if ya want. I won't even charge this time, handsome."

"Hah, I'll politely decline that offer. I'd rather take fate into my own hands," the Surgeon responded softly.

Kurokuma cleared his throat. _**"Whelp, let's get on with voting. Now that the excitement is over, I wanna see some action!"**_

"Jeez, and I thought I was an asshole," Becky huffed as she watched her controller tentatively reach out to press a button.

Soo Yeong offered a strained smile as he reached out to cast a vote. "It's fine. I've made my peace with what I have to do. I'm sorry for putting you all through this. I hope you never have to experience it."

One by one, each of the survivors began to cast their votes before a chiming sound filled the room.

 _ **"You guys nailed it this time. The killer is none other than Soo Yeong. I say we get straight to business; I'm not in the mood for your sappy farewells!"** _Kurokuma howled in laughter as he pressed a button. The Surgeon was then promptly dragged out of courtroom by a series of chains.

* * *

 **8:15 A.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Basement (Challenge Room)**

A dark chuckle filled the room before a sterile light flickered on, illuminating a crisp white surgical room. There, in the middle of it, rested the Plastic Surgeon. He was strapped to a chair by his arms, legs, and torso via metal restraints. A mirror connected to the chair faced the handsome young man.

 _ **"Whelp, Doctor Moon, you didn't get away with murder. However, KKL is all about fucking games, and you've got a chance to survive. You've been so obsessed with appearances that seeing your own ugliness is enough to paralyze you. If you wish to leave this room, you'll have to discard that beauty. In thirty seconds, your restraints on your arms will be released. When that happens, you'll have ten minutes to use the scalpel in front of you to carve off your own face. If you can bring yourself to do this, the restraints around the rest of your body and the door on the far side of the room will open. On the other hand, if you can't stomach it when the ten minutes run out, you'll be burnt alive. Consider this room as one giant oven. Time for you to decide what's more important: your vanity or your life. Let the death game begin!"**_

Kurokuma howled in laughter.

Soo Yeong sneered as he looked from the scalpel to his own reflection in the mirror. His one visible eye studied the curves and ends of his face as he waited for the restraints to be lifted.

 _ **"Ooh, looks like someone's psyching himself up. Get ready to pay your pound of flesh, Doctor Moon,"** _Kurokuma jeered. An alarm blared at the sound of the Plastic Surgeon's arms being released. Wasting no time, he immediately grabbed the blade and brought it before himself.

Soo Yeong closed his eye and dug the scalpel into the side of his cheek. He clenched his teeth, muffling the roar of pain that tried to escape. After a few moments, his eye opened and he looked into the mirror. He slid the knife down with a great deal of anguish, following the curves of his face. As his eyes watered in pain and he screamed into his gnashed teeth, his hand never once faltered.

Once the scalpel moved on to the other side of his face, Soo Yeong quickly traded hands. The now-freed hand clamped down along the fresh cut, trying in vain to staunch some of the blood that was pouring down his neck and drenching his sweater. As the blade continued along its path, the skin around his chin started to hang loosely. Soo Yeong pulled the scalpel out for a moment to reposition the blade along his forehead. His other hand raised up his hair, once again revealing the damaged skin around his eye to himself. He hesitated for a little as he took in the sight of it. Refocusing, the Surgeon deftly cut across his face and quickly reconnected with where he started.

The free hand grabbed at the tear along his forehead as he prepared for the next step. No longer able to hold back the screams, his mouth tore open. Howls of anguish filled the room, followed by a sickening ripping sound. With all the force he could muster, Soo Yeong continued pulling down on the loose skin of his face.

Much to his disdain, he wasn't done with the scalpel. While the skin peeled away, he would make quick cuts on any part of his face that clung too tightly. After what felt like an eternity, the last bits tore away. He held the remains of his face in his hand to his endless horror

 _ **"You're cutting it close on time there, Soo. Better hurry out of the room before things start really heating up!"** _Kurokuma taunted as his laughter echoed around the chamber.

The same alarm buzzed again. This time, all of his restrains opened up and the Surgeon bolted upwards. The remnants of his once beautiful face laid abandoned in the chair along with the scalpel. He wearily staggered as he felt the effects of losing blood, and knew he only had so much time until shock set in.

As Soo Yeong continued making his way towards the exit, he shrugged off his lab coat and pressed it around his exposed flesh. He slammed his body against the door and barreled through, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **8:27 A.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"Doctor Moon! I-Is he gonna be alright?" Annabelle asked with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Haruto offered a pained smile. "I wish I could say, but it doesn't look good. Not at all."

 _ **"Holy fucking balls. He actually did it!"** _Kurokuma exclaimed with wide, beady eyes.

Kaizoku gritted his teeth. "He only had to mutilate himself in the process, and he'd already lost a lot of blood. He needs medical attention immediately!"

"Zoku is fucking right! Dude needs help or he's toast!" Naruhiko said with a furious expression.

The bear let out an indignant huff. _**"Sheesh, don't be so damn melodramatic! Shirokuma is gonna make sure our former pretty boy survives. A game is a game, and he managed to win. That makes two in a row! What a freaking bummer. Don't get fucking comfortable, you twats! The next district will be opening at noon. Ya better not get cocky, though, because this game isn't over. Not by a long shot!"**_

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Insert Imagination Here**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew. There goes the third trial down. I'd like to thank my betas as always for their help. Trust,Fee5H, Bouncing, and Torro you guys rock. Also I'd like to thank Petty who again took this idea I had for a death game and brought it to life in grisly detail. Awesome job babe! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Sometimes it's fun when the most obvious answer is actually the real one. Especially since most people assume that I'm going to subvert their expectation lol._

 **RandomStranger48**

 _Lol sometimes having the answer front and center is fun. Mainly because no one expects it to be that simple._

 **Fee5H**

 _Hey I'm glad to genuinely surprise you for a change hah! xD_

 **NSPunny**

 _Haha it's funny because that does make a lot of sense, and most people assumed Soo was too easy of an answer. So most people didn't think he'd actually be the culrpit._

 **SootyThunder**

 _Yeah I actually had an awesome Omake but I'm saving it for the next update of HoH as it's spoilery :P_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Whelp he wasn't innocent, but he's still alive. So I guess it's a decent trade off hah_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _There's a lot of great images to be found from some of these scenes huh?_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _For once it was that simple, most people just assumed it wouldn't be Lol_

 **doomqwer**

 _Utano loves you too Doom! 3_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Hey for once your theory was right! haha_


	24. Chapter 23: Riptide: Act One

**Chapter 23: Riptide: Act One  
**

 **11:54 A.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Entrance to Waterworld**

"Jesus H Fuck, we've looked everywhere for Soo Yeong. He sure as hell wasn't in the First Aid Building, and we didn't see any sign of him or Shirokuma back at the hotel. Did he really survive that shitty game or not?" Naruhiko asked with a scowl as the group found itself congregated in front of the sealed doorway that connected to the next district.

Tomoko pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "It's a simple process of elimination, idiot. If he wasn't in the places we've looked so far, then it means he's somewhere we haven't searched. Most likely he was carried off to this district or another one for medical treatment."

"Yeah, don't worry, Naru. Soo Yeong won his game, so the bears wouldn't let him die," Shiho said with an enthusiastic smile.

Sigmund regarded the girl with a curious look before shaking his head. "Putting our faith in those bears isn't a wise idea. You'd have to be a fool to trust anything they say."

Lachlan scoffed and turned to the Athlete. "And you'd have to be a fool if you think they'd let someone just die instead of having us kill each other."

"Guys, this isn't helping anyone. Let's just try and keep our composure. I'm sure we'll have some answers soon enough," Haruto said in a calming manner as he looked between the two boys.

 _ **"Bahaha! Don't listen to daddy dearest! Feel free to tear each other apart! I'd love to have two trials in a day!"** _Kurokuma howled in laughter as he waddled up.

The Ultimate Knight offered the bear a pointed glare. "None of us are in the mood for your pointless banter. Just open the door and leave us be."

The dark-toned bear offered a look of mock indignation. _**"Yeesh, don't get your panties in a twist, blue blood! I'm sure you're all looking forward to coming face to face with Soo Yeong again. Heh, well, maybe not face to face, but you know what I mean."**_ Kurokuma cackled as he waved his paw at the large blue door. The group heard the sound of the door unlocking before it swung open.

What greeted the survivors was a departure from the previous districts. In the center of the district stood a large spiraling water slide that connected to a massive pool. The pool itself was connected to what appeared to be a Hawaiian-style tiki bar. In the east side of the district was a tall, two-story building with a neon emergency light on it and Shirokuma's face plastered upon its surface. Next to it was a building that appeared to be some sort of shop. To the west lay a winding man-made river with two very different courses. One seemed to be a traditional raft ride, while the other was much calmer and featured long winding tunnels and hearts everywhere. They encircled a colossal aquarium featuring several whales and sharks along its walls. The calmer river seemed to go through the aquarium at some point. All throughout the district were more of the grey kumas that were serving different kinds of fish from food carts.

 _ **"So whatcha think of the digs? Not bad, huh?"** _Kurokuma asked with a wide grin as he folded his paws.

Tiana's eyes focused on the emergency room before she turned back to the bear. "Looks like a better hospital than the entertainment district has. I assume that is where Soo Yeong had to be taken?"

 _ **"You got it, Miss Whips-and-Chains! Shirokuma couldn't exactly treat all of our mangled surgeon's wounds in that little shack in the amusement park. Don't you worry, though, he doesn't look like a movie monster now, and he's very much alive!"** _Kurokuma snickered before staring down at his paw as if checking his watch.

"MIZUKUMA! Get out here before I shove that surfboard up your ass!"

A few seconds elapsed before padded footfalls could be heard. After a few moments, a new kuma appeared from behind a cart. He was a solid aqua blue color with beady black eyes, and above his normal ears he possessed what appeared to be a pair of cat ears. He sported a plaid grey set of swimming trunks and a brown and orange scarf around his neck with a silver emblem on it. Over the scarf hung a large silver whistle. Tucked under his left arm was a large black and white surfboard. He offered a serious expression as he waddled closer.

 _ **"So you've arrived here finally. There's no helping it, then. You can call me Mizukuma. I am the overseer of this district. That being said, I'm not a lifeguard, nor am I your babysitter. Proceed at your own caution."**_

 _ **"Ugh, you're already boring me. Alright, they're your problem for now! Don't screw it up like Yushikuma did!"**_ Kurokuma snorted as he turned and began to waddle away.

"I believe we have seen more than our fill of him for one day," Chloe mused as she turned to look over the group. "I suppose we should get moving, oui?"

"Well there are too many of us for a hospital room and we have a lot to explore, so let's part ways here," Annabelle suggested as she looked up at Kaizoku a bit expectantly. "You must be excited by all of this, right, Captain?"

The Sailor smiled at the girl as he ruffled her hair. "Aye, lass. It does look rather fun, but let's focus on the task at hand for now. We can always have fun later, alright?"

Seikatsu smirked as she stepped up to the entrance of the district. "What are you all waiting for? There's a new park of rides and attractions open to us! The world is full of infinite happenstances, and I intend to witness as much as I am able! Let us all be High Priestesses, and revel in any wonder and marvel the universe can throw at us!" the Tarotologist exclaimed as she made her way forward.

One by one, everyone in the group made their way into the new district while Dolly just stared down at Becky. "Seikatsu really seems excited, doesn't she?"

"Eh, that crazy bitch probably just wants to stuff her face full of fish. Come on, Dolls, let's get a move on before we're left behind!" Becky said in a commanding tone.

"R-Right!" the Ventriloquist stammered out as she jogged past Mizukuma and tried to catch up with the rest of the group…

Mizukuma watched the group closely as a frown pulled at his face. _**"So my paradise has been broken. I wonder if I shall fare better than Masaru, or if the demons will prevail. No, there is no other choice. This is all I have anymore."**_

* * *

 **12:12 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Emergency Room**

The emergency room building consisted of two floors, with the first floor's rooms being devoted mainly to various medical tests, scans, and of course the operating room. The second floor, accessible via stairs and elevator, was strictly devoted to patient rooms. It primarily consisted of a sterile white hallway with checkered black and white tiles that connected the various rooms. A small storage closet with a fuse box rested at the end of the hall. As Tiana and Haruto emerged from the elevator, they saw Shirokuma standing in front of one of the patient doors with his paws folded behind his back and a surgical mask on his face.

"Shirokuma, please tell us you're waiting out here with good news," Tiana said as the two made their way down the hallway towards the bear.

The solid white bear tilted his head to regard the pair before lowering the surgical mask. He offered a grim expression before bowing his head slightly. _ **"I'm not sure if it's good news or not. Soo Yeong did survive the procedure, however he's being heavily sedated. He is conscious right now, but he hasn't said a word since I brought him here this morning. He lost so much blood that it's a miracle he's still alive. He'll need to remain here at least for a couple of days, though I would prefer he stay longer than that. What happened to his face is an entirely different story,"** _Shirokuma said as his shoulders slumped.

"Can we visit him, or does he need more rest?" Haruto asked.

 _ **"Uh, well, he's not sleeping at the moment. I gave him another dose of painkillers, so I'm hoping that will do the trick. Maybe you should visit him; it's probably good for him to not be alone right now."**_

"Agreed. Shall we, Tiana?"

The blonde nodded as she looked away from the bear. "Yes, let's. It would probably be for the best for all of us, I think."

Shirokuma nodded as he stepped to the side of the door. _ **"Good luck, and just remember to not stare too much. I hope your friend makes it through this horrible tragedy."**_

"We hope so, too," the boy said as he entered the room.

The couple made their way inside the dimly lit, cramped room. The lone source of light came from the window that overlooked the water slide that towered over a hundred feet into the air. The room itself housed a medical bed, various medical machines, a nightstand, a small adjacent bathroom, and four chairs for visitors. There was a machine hooked up to Soo Yeong that was clearly measuring his vitals, and a transfusion bag as well. The Surgeon himself was garbed in a hospital gown with thick bandages that covered his entire face. Only small tufts of hair could be seen, as well as a single eye that stared blankly out the window. He lay in the bed with the blankets resting up to his chest.

"Hello, Soo Yeong," Tiana greeted the Surgeon as she walked up towards the foot of his bed. After a few quiet moments she looked to Haruto briefly before turning back towards the lying boy. "Would you care to talk, or would you rather be left alone?

The Plastic Surgeon didn't so much as shift his attention. However, after a few painfully long moments, he spoke in a raspy voice. "...I'm not sure what there is to talk about. I've been laying here wondering why I didn't just let myself die. What kind of existence can I possibly lead now? It may have been superficial, but I've lost the one thing that gave me confidence. At best, people will only look at me with pity; at worst, I'll be seen a freak."

"You're not completely wrong, Soo. People are going to look at you with pity, but that doesn't mean you should give up on everything. I'm sure Sigmund knows more about it than me." The Dominatrix sighed as she walked a bit around the bed.

"She's right, and it's not just Sigmund. All of us here have faced something terrible, and sometimes we consider giving up," Haruto said while taking a quick glance at Tiana. "But that's the one thing we can't do, no matter how tempting it is."

"It's not the same thing. In South Korea, cosmetic surgery has become a staple of society. Much of it is ridiculous vanity, but some people undergo plastic surgery to rid themselves of birth defects or some genetic abnormality. In a field where appearances mean everything, I was once respected. Tell me, do you believe anyone will want someone without a face - someone who is mutilated - to operate on them? Not only is my private life ruined, but so is my professional one. It all could have been avoided if that cretin hadn't laid a hand on Churi," the Surgeon said in a bitter tone as his one visible eye finally shift to look between the pair. "There's no way either of you could begin to understand what I'm going through."

"...Do you think any child would want someone who has panic attacks to be their parental figure?" Haruto looked straight into Soo's eye.

Soo Yeong stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not trying to downplay your situation, Haruto, but it's nothing that counseling and medication can't help. Can you say the same for me?"

"I've been taking medication, Soo. I've gone to counseling as well, but neither of them 'cure' me. They don't make my problems disappear. Whenever I'm in public, I have to fight against myself to appear composed. Can you imagine how kids and parents would feel if they saw me screaming and crying like a lunatic?"

"That's just the point though, Haruto. You can at least compose yourself, you can at least hide behind a mask. I don't have the luxury anymore," Soo Yeong said before wincing slightly. "It isn't some sort of demented competition of who is more damaged. At the very least, allow me to be bitter. I don't make excuses often, unlike some people I know," he scoffed as he glanced away from the pair.

"I know my depression is also treatable and I have been doing my best to hide it. I'm not going to try and justify any of it right now, since it would just be a waste of time." Tiana sighed and took a seat at the end of the bed. "If you don't want people treating you as delicate, then I won't mince my words. If you can't be a plastic surgeon anymore, then so what?" the Dominatrix asked with an edge to her voice. She stood up and walked up to the boy's side, not breaking eye contact. "You can do other things. You're obviously strong enough because, if you weren't, then you wouldn't have been able to make it out of that room."

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was competing. That wasn't my intention," the Parental Figure said as he anxiously brushed a hand through his hair. "Tiana said it better than I did."

Soo Yeong gritted his teeth as he closed his eye. "Just leave me alone and worry about yourselves. Did you forget that I endangered all of your lives to save myself? I don't need your charity or pity. Unless you plan to smother me in my sleep, you can find your way out."

"...We're sorry, Soo. We came here to check on you, and to help you, but we're obviously doing a terrible job at that. Can you give us another chance? I think we just started on the wrong foot," Haruto said.

Tiana walked away from Soo Yeong and came to a stop in front of the blue-haired boy. "Haru, please. I know you mean well, but I think Soo needs some more time until he'll be ready to talk about anything."

Haruto followed after her. "You're right, Tia... I got carried away back there. Right now, you and Soo are the only ones I would share my past with, but those things take time. It's not something to be rushed. I hope he can forgive me. If not, I'd understand."

The Surgeon's gaze settled on the door as it slammed shut. He felt a stinging sensation as he squeezed his eye shut. He prayed for the medication to lull him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **1:47 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Sports Shop**

The bell on the door chimed as Naruhiko, Kaizoku, and Sigmund entered the modest shop. The interior of the shop very much resembled one you'd expect to find along the beach. Hundreds of swimsuits and bikinis lined the shelves, along with sunscreen and sunglasses. There were also a plethora of floats, boogie boards, tubes, and other pool toys. On one side of the store rested a series of prosthetic limbs and various sports apparel.

A silver-colored kuma sat behind a cash register in the middle of the shop. It appeared slightly different than the nondescript bears that attended to most of the attractions, as it possessed a wide, ear-splitting grin and spiraling murky eyes. A green apron rested around its shoulders.

It immediately twisted its head to regard the trio. _**"Welcome to Yoshikuma's Sports Shop! I'm Yoshikuma, so please don't get me mixed up with Yushikuma. If you need any help finding anything, let me know. I hope to be able to serve you all well!"**_

"Holy shit, just how many of you creeps are there?" Naruhiko asked before shaking his head. "Seems like you keep multiplying."

Kaizoku shrugged looking over the silver bear. "Well, since Laris cut down Yushikuma, I guess no one is going to make that mistake anymore, lad."

 _ **"Eh, fair enough. It helps with brand recognition to not be confused with someone else. Look, I'm your one stop shop for anything you could need. If you need anything in a different size, just let me know! I can probably whip something up!"** _Yoshikuma said offering a warm expression towards the boys. "I can even hook you up with another limb if ya need it. What do you say, Sigmund? Maybe this is your lucky day!"

The Paralympic Athlete frowned. "I'll pass on your offer, but I am curious about something. There is no currency in this park, correct? I know the stands and restaurants haven't charged anything. So are we free to take anything as we please?"

Yoshikuma adjusted his apron. _**"Whelp, it works a little differently in shops like this. I've got a scanner, so I'll scan your phone and you fellas can rent anything you like. I've gotta keep track of things, don't I?"**_

"I take it we have to return items in order to get anything new?" the Sailor asked, running a hand through his beard.

 _ **"You got it! You're allowed to rent up to five items at a time. Rentals last for three days. I have to warn you that, if you fail to return an item, it will be repossessed and you'll be barred from using this shop again,"** _the silver bear explained.

Naruhiko shrugged. "Eh, big deal. That don't seem so bad. Ya got anything worth our time?"

 _ **"You bet I do! I have everything you could want for a relaxing dip in the pool! Though, if you're looking for anything to commit murder, I have a few things tucked away as well. However, I have to warn you that weapons count as five items, and thus only one can be rented at a time!"**_ Yoshikuma exclaimed before gesturing over his shoulder at a wall mount that contained a spear, razor wire, a cutlass, and what appeared to be a blunderbuss.

Sigmund deadpanned. "Somehow, I don't think that's what Naruhiko had in mind."

The bear shrugged. _ **"Whelp, whatever you choose, I'll be here day and night. It's not like my existence is worth anything else anymore."**_

"Yeah, I think we'll pass on that offer, though some of those outfits look pretty rad. Come on, Zoku. Chin up, alright? Let's not let shit get us down," the Musician suggested as he slung his arm around the Sailor's shoulder.

"Aye, lad. After everything this morning, I've been feeling a bit conflicted over things. Might do me some good to get out of my head for a while. We have a bit of a job to take care of first, though."

The Paralympic Athlete shifted his stance using his crutch. "Yes, we might as well leave no stone unturned. Although it might be unlikely, there is still a chance we might be able to stumble upon the means to escape this place."

"Oh shit balls! I almost forgot about that escape route. Ya know what? You're right. I can't say anything nice about Utano, but I bet Churi would want us to kick ass and not sit around like a bunch of bitches. If we keep looking, I'm sure we're bound to find a way out of this place!" Naruhiko exclaimed wildly.

A chortle escaped Yoshikuma as his eyebrows waggled. _ **"Ohohoho, so you wanna bust out of this place, huh?"**_

Naruhiko laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his head, realizing he'd spoke in front of the bear. "Aha, I don't suppose you could forget I said that, could ya?"

 _ **"Don't worry, I won't sell you out. It's refreshing to see such bright hope in the wake of everything you've lost. Ehehe, what if I told you I knew of said escape route?"**_ Yoshikuma suggested as his voice dipped to a whisper.

Kaizoku made a low chuckle as he looked over the silver bear. "My gut says that sounds like a load of bull, but can't say I lose anything from hearing you out."

"It's not like we have much of a choice, right?" Sigmund asked before shaking his head. "Even if it's complete garbage, we can't ignore it on the chance he's not lying."

The silver-colored bear grinned. _ **"Aww, have a little faith! Maybe I'm just the good fortune you've been waiting for. Look, if you want out of here, I can be your guide. I've been through those tunnels before, and I'm willing to help. However, I'm going to need a little something in return. Whaddya say you all gather up this evening at the Tiki Bar? I'll explain everything to you there."**_

"Wait, are you for real?" the Musician asked with a dumbfounded expression.

 _ **"You betcha, hedgehog! Just keep this quiet, capiche?"** _Yoshikuma requested with a grin.

* * *

 **2:20 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Waterslide**

Mizukuma offered an indignant huff. _ **"As I said before, I'm not here to babysit any of you. Even so, I will offer a few advisements. You will notice the ladder that connects to the waterslide is approximately a hundred feet high. Running or climbing recklessly is to be avoided. I would rather not have to mop one of you off the concrete. It is with this suggestion that I hope you..."**_ the bear trailed off as he saw Shiho still standing behind him with a tiny smile. **"...Where are the other two?"**

"Oh, they left as soon as you said you're not here to babysit us," the Runner happily explained. "So, what were you going to say?"

In the distance, a cackle could be heard from the ladder of the waterslide. "Come on, Dolls! Get your fucking legs movin'. We're gonna show that bitch what she gets for messing with us!"

"B-But Becky, I don't wanna get wet. I'm not even wearing a bathing suit." Dolly's pitiful voice could be heard along with the pattering of feet.

Becky's shrill voice carried across the large space. "Stop makin' excuses and get your scrawny ass up that ladder, dummy!"

 _ **"Kurokuma doesn't have to put up with this,"** _the blue bear groused. _**"At least one of you has some manners. Now where did the other one go?"** _Mizukuma questioned as he scanned the winding slide.

A wild fit of laughter came from even higher up the ladder. Seikatsu hung off a bit and waved the small puppet's dress freely to the others. She winked down towards the others before continuing her climb. "For an amusement park, I found myself feeling a lack of amusement. I, the Magician, refuse to let our lives succumb to dreaded dullness. And the best way to do that is to bring about pure, unadulterated mayhem!"

"I'll show you some mayhem, you big tit bimbo! Wait till I get my hands on you! I'll steal your clothes and see how ya like it!" Becky roared as she swatted Dolly's shoulder. "Pick up the pace, blockhead. I'm not gonna be caught naked in front of everyone."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Dolly squeaked as she tried to move faster. "Oh, please don't let me fall."

 _ **"I know you can't see it, but your idiotic friends are doing exactly what I warned against. I swear I'm going to make Shirokuma clean them up if they fall,"**_ Mizukuma grumbled as he tapped his foot against the ground and watched the pair above.

Shiho nodded enthusiastically before she jumped onto the ladder. "Don't worry, guys, my sensors will help me catch you guys just in case!" she cheerfully called out to the others as she followed after them.

 _ **"I stand corrected. You're all idiots."**_ Mizukuma glowered at the trio as he sat on his surfboard.

Dolly panted as she weakly climbed the remaining few steps before spotting Seikatsu at the top. "P-Please don't run anymore."

"That's the best line you could come up with?" Becky grumbled as she covered her "modesty" with one of her artificial limbs. "Fork over my dress or I'm gonna tear you a new asshole, you Yugioh wannabe!"

The Tarotologist covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Well, I could do that, but I think I have a way funnier idea!" Seikatsu turned towards the slide and quickly set herself down on the stolen dress. She pushed off from the landing and down the slide. "Catch me if you can, suckers!"

"W-Wait!" Dolly stammered before feeling a small hand swat her face.

Becky offered her a mild scowl. "Don't just stare at her, Dolls! Get moving! I'll never be able to get married if a guy sees me naked before we're betrothed."

The Ventriloquist eyed her curiously. "Wait, but how is that possi-oww!" She squeaked as the doll squeezed her cheek. "A-Alright, I'm going!" she sputtered as she sucked in a sharp breath before diving down the winding slide after the Tarotologist.

A few moments later, the Runner made her way onto landing as well. "Ahh dang, I missed them. Whelp, may as enjoy the ride," Shiho mused as she dove after the rest of the group.

What followed next was a cacophony of excited yells, screams, and curses before a series of splashes filled the pool below. Mizukuma watched with a bored expression as he regarded the trio.

"Ungh! I'm gonna clobber you!" Becky sputtered as Dolly struggled to stay above the surface of the water.

Seikatsu breached out of the water with a much more thoughtful expression than before. "Well, that was a most enlightening journey, was it not? I must apologize for using such underhanded tactics, but I believed it was best for as many of us as possible to experience what awaited us."

"Oh, so you changed again?" Dolly asked as she whipped her wet hair out of her face. "Uh, can I have Becky's dress back? She gets really really touchy about it."

"TOUCHY?! I'll show you touchy!" Becky spat as she used her limbs to cover her non-existent chest and bottom half.

"Oh, of course. Here you go, dear," the Tarotologist said as she handed over the garment. "Now, let us get ready for the next destination. I wonder what discoveries remain..." She swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

Shiho giggled as well as she paddled past the Ventriloquist. "Sounds good to me!"

Becky stared daggers at Seikatsu as she pulled the tiny garment against herself. "Oh, I'll have my revenge. Just you wait!"

* * *

 **3:52 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Aquarium**

The interior of the aquarium was massive. It consisted of over a dozen exhibits, all containing different types of aquatic wildlife. The ecosystems for each of the animals were surprisingly well-kept. There were warning signs posted all over the aquarium, but one in particular rested above a tank of piranhas and depicted a very crude diagram of a tiny person being eaten.

"Whoa, this is awesome. These are well-equipped tanks, huh?" Annabelle asked look back over her shoulder towards the pair at the entrance.

The Knight peered around the lobby a moment before shaking her head. "The opulence on display in this park is insane. Someone with a lot of money must be behind all of this. Maybe it's not even a single person. I mean, this whole park must have costed billions," she mused before registering what Annabelle had said. She pushed aside her thoughts before forcing a weak smile. "Is this your first time visiting an aquarium, M'lady?"

"Nope! I just love seeing animals. Like at the zoo, too!" the Investigator happily explained as she walked over to the next display. Annabelle paled as she quickly stepped back from the glass as several piranhas swam by. "Okay, maybe not all animals."

Chloe walked up and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Now now, we just need to be mindful. And don't worry, we have our brave Knight as well," the Femme Fatale said, turning back to Laris with a smirk.

Laris offered a bemused expression as she took several strides forward. "Indeed, but let's not tempt fate. I really hate fish," she said with a slight look of disgust. "There's something about those glassy, soulless eyes that just unnerve me."

Annabelle smiled as she grabbed ahold of the taller blonde's hand. "Aw, come on! There are still some really cool fishes!"

"...The only kind of fish I like are the fried variety," Laris said with a slight pout as she was guided forward by the child. "Chloe, come on. Back me up, will you? Those creepy eyes are as bad as the bears in this park!"

The raven-haired girl laughed as she moved up to the other side of Annabelle. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Besides, there are always other fish in the sea, no?"

The Ultimate Knight glowered slightly. "That was just terrible." She shook her head before noticing the vivid smile on Annabelle's face. "I guess it's not all bad, though. At least there are no bears in this exhibit."

"Yup, so time's a wasting!" Annabelle exclaimed with a bright smile. "C'mon! l want to see if this place has a platypus. Can't believe the zoo didn't have one," she said with a bit of a pout.

"A platypus?" Chloe questioned with a slightly amused expression. "Darling, you know that they are poisonous, don't you?"

Laris stifled a laugh as she gingerly squeezed the child's hand. "Chloe, I'm fairly certain she'd still be interested in it even if it carried a bazooka. I think the only things she obsesses over more than platypi are breasts."

"Platypi are just so cute though. They're, like, put together from a bunch of different animals. So cool," the small girl mused.

Chloe smirked again as she looked ahead of the group. She subtly pulled the young girl along to move them closer to the goal. "Well, little one, looks like your wish is going to be coming true." The Femme Fatale gestured with her free hand towards a display. Several platypi sat around a recreation of a riverbank. Most of them worked to pull the sticks and reeds in the enclosure to making a shelter.

The Investigator's eyes lit up as she dashed towards the railing. She bounced in place, gleefully taking in the sights. "So awesome."

The Knight's jaw fell open. "Oh, you've got to be joking. Chloe… Do you know what you've done?" Laris asked as she whispered to the girl beside her. "Tiana and Haruto are going to have our hides..."

Chloe snickered as she leaned next to the blonde. "Well, I just couldn't resist seeing that smile," she explained sweetly before looking back at the small girl. "Anna, you know that you aren't going to get to take them, oui?"

"I know..." the Investigator said sadly. She perked up as she looked over the animals again. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to come visit them a bunch!"

"You know, you could also snap a few pictures too. That way you can see them even when you're not here," Laris suggested as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Maybe, you could share them with Doctor Moon. I'm sure that, after everything he's endured, he could use something to cheer him up."

Annabelle had pulled out her phone but lowered it solemnly. "Yeah, I guess so. I hope he's doing alright. Maybe I should have gone with Tiana and Haruto."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure Soo Yeong wouldn't hold it against you. He's probably resting right now, anyways, so don't put that on yourself. We'll check on him soon enough," Chloe said with a warm smile. "Now isn't the time to sulk, oui? Besides, it looks like your friends are posing for you!" she exclaimed as she gestured at the exhibit. Several of the platypi were now perched on a log staring out at the trio.

Annabelle's lips pulled into a small smile as she raised up the phone again. "You're right, we need to keep going on while we're still here. Can't give up now!" The Investigator began snapping a few pictures before looking up at the older girls.

The Knight smiled fondly at the Investigator. "That's the spirit, Lady Annabelle. Shall we continue our journey? We've got plenty of exhibits left to explore."

"That is true. So which of the cute fishies do you want to see next, Laris? Maybe this place has some sharks you can look in the eye," Chloe teased with a wink. She walked off to grab ahold of the young girl's hand as she smirked at the Knight.

Laris paled slightly at the suggestion. "...On second thought, perhaps I should just stay and oversee the platypi."

* * *

 **4:09 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Raft Ride**

Tomoko folded her arms as she eyed the two sets of courses present at the dock of the raft ride.

The water diverted into two separate parts, one being a much faster and wild experience filled with sharp twists and turns, and the other a calm and large tunnel that could be seen in the distance filled with hearts.

"Somehow I feel as if you planned this, and I fell into your trap," she said in a accusatory tone as she fixed her attention on Lachlan.

The Reporter gave her a shit-eating grin. "Tch. Dream on, idiot," he said in a mocking tone. "But hey, I'll let you pick the ride if it makes you feel better."

"Pick the ride? I'd rather go through the tunnel of love with Kurokuma than a dumbass like you!" the Shogi Player said dismissively as she turned away, though her lips twitched ever so slightly. "Get on the other damn raft, or I'll push you into the river."

"No complaints from me. Be sure to look Kuro in the eyes at least, maybe hold his paw." Lachlan chuckled as he followed after the girl. As the two made their way onto the raft and took a seat, he turned to Tomoko. "Don't be shy if ya need to grab ahold of me if the ride gets too rough." He winked.

The Ultimate Shogi Player rolled her eyes as the raft began to coast forward. "If I grab a hold of you, it's only to push you out. Remember, this isn't just a fun outing. We're here to investigate, so keep your eyes open. If there's anything out of the ordinary, we need to find it. From what I recall, clues were left in the Hope's Peak game. If escape isn't possible, we need to figure out who's behind this."

Lachlan nodded, still lightly chuckling. "Yeah, I know, Tomo. I just couldn't resist messing with you. Don't worry, I'll be keeping my eyes peeled, though who knows if the nut-jobs running this game are doing everything the same as the original."

"I hate not having more information to go off of." The girl seethed quietly before she was jostled by a large dip as the water grew steadily wilder. She let out an uncharacteristic yelp as she was vaulted forward, landing on the Journalist in the process.

"Jeezus, girl, are you alright?" Lachlan asked as he tried to help her sit upright. The raft took a quick turn and the two slid close together. "Glad you chose the one that wouldn't have us all over each other," he muttered, looking over the path ahead of them. "Looks like the fun is only just starting."

Tomoko grabbed him by the collar to steady herself. "Sh-Shut up!" she spat, though it held little venom and more embarrassment. Her eyes widened as she saw the tumultuous waters in front of them. She quickly glanced down as she noticed a series of restraints along the inside of the raft. She quickly grabbed one before pulling it over herself and the Journalist and securing it. "Laugh it up, jackass. You can thank me for saving both of our asses… again. I'm pretty sure even your ego would float in these waters."

"Heh, you really think so?" Lachlan asked with a crooked smile as he rested an arm around the Shogi Player's neck. "I think, for all your grandstanding, you sort of like me."

"Like is a strong word. I tolerate you," Tomoko responded with a sliver of a smile as the raft continued to rock violently and water spewed forth, soaking both of them.

The Investigative Journalist offered a low chuckle. "Is that right? Coming from you, Tomo, I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Tiana flashed a smile at the camera as it turned towards her, waving at it. The blonde was noticeably alone in the studio. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake, and this is the Post Game Talk Show." She let out a nervous chuckle. "As you might have noticed, I am here alone." While the smile never left Tiana's face, it was clear that she was a bit frustrated. "Well, my darling boyfriend decided to celebrate finishing this week's episode by going to a very sketchy sushi place." She let out a small sigh. "Needless to say, Haruto is home sick with food poisoning."

Tiana gave the camera a stern look. "Haru, if you're watching this, please start looking at online reviews for restaurants. I hate seeing you so sick. Annabelle, Kitai, please make sure that Haru doesn't do something stupid. I don't want to have to visit the hospital." Tiana fixed her smile back onto her face. "Anyways, just because Haruto is home sick doesn't mean we can't have a good interview today." She let out a small chuckled. "In fact, our next guests also have their boyfriends out sick because they joined Haru at the sketchy sushi place. Not only that, but they are the most recent murder victims of 'Kuma-Kuma Land. Everyone, please welcome Churi Aikawa and Utano Kakimasu."

The two entered the studio. Churi had her pink hair pulled into a high ponytail that swung back and forth as she walked. Utano was wearing a pair of slacks and a button-down. The two sat down on the couch across from where Tiana sat. "Thank you so much for having us on here, Tiana," Churi thanked.

Tiana chuckled. "It's no problem. I figured both of you would need a break from taking care of sick boyfriends."

"I still don't know what overcame Lachlan to go to that place," Utano grumbled. "It looked so seedy." He turned to look at Churi. "I'm sorry that he helped pressure Soo into going there too."

"You have apologized too much for the past week," Churi reprimanded. "You don't have to apologize for Lachlan or your character's actions." She huffed. "You're Soo's best friend, as well as mine, so don't even think we're holding a grudge."

"That was a very passionate speech," Tiana commented.

Utano ran a hand through his hair. "She's not wrong, though. I still feel awful for all of those scenes." He cracked a small smile. "How was Dylan able to film all of those scenes?"

Tiana sighed. "Every week he came to my dressing room since I'm the 'Mom' of the crew currently, and he would cry it out."

"Aw, the poor guy," Churi cooed.

"He is only fourteen," Tiana reminded.

"Was he as excited as I was when I learned I was getting killed off?" Utano asked.

"I've never seen someone so happy to learn they were dying," Tiana retorted, getting a chuckle from her guests. Tiana's smile grew. "I'm being serious. He was practically bouncing off the walls. I had to remind him that his cast mates didn't know he was dying yet."

"Lachlan had to do the same with me," Utano admitted, blushing brightly. "I got the notice from Crit, and I told Lachlan right then and there that my psycho character was getting killed."

Churi nervously chuckled. "Soo cried when I told him." She bit her lip. "Then I cried when we learned what his death game was going to be…Then there were more tears when he got food poisoning. The past few weeks have been a lot of tears."

Tiana put a hand over her heart. "Aw, Churi, I'm so sorry."

Churi waved her hand, smiling. "No, no, it's fine. Soo and I both knew when we auditioned that something like this could happen. I won't lie, though; I'm a little bit glad that I can start focusing on my fashion line again."

Tiana nodded, turning her attention to Utano. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I might try for another show, but I'm content with Lachlan being the only actor in our relationship," Utano confessed. "This was stressful."

"At least your first director was Crit," Tiana retorted. "God, the last director I worked with…Well, he's the reason that Jason, Eline, and I decided to leave that show before the season even aired."

"Was he that bad?" Utano questioned.

"He wanted me to basically play a homophobic Bible-thumper, and she was portrayed as a good role model," Tiana admitted. Both Churi and Utano hissed at the idea. "Yeah, when a gay guy, a trans woman, and a pansexual woman are all paired against the sleaziest, most homophobic, transphobic director, someone's going to walk. We just decided to walk first with our careers still intact."

Churi raised an eyebrow. "How did Eline or Jason not kick his teeth in?"

"I wouldn't let them," Tiana clarified. She let out a small sigh. "And on that note, I have to wrap this episode up. This has been the Post Game Talk Show."  
Churi, Utano, and Tiana all waved at the camera. "And we'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *

 ***AN*** **As always I'd like to thank Pettypunk for all of her help with this chapter. Of course I couldn't do this without my betas. El Torro, BouncingFish, Fee5H, and Trust Me you guys are the best! Bella thank you as always for another splendid Omake! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I was really going for a Saw-like game when planning the death game for Soo Yeong._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Nah sometimes I just wanna finish an arc, so I post twice hah_

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _Yeah I really did go off the deep end with Soo Yeong. However I feel like it really offers a unique arc going forward._

 **NSPunny**

 _Oh there's no way I could have done what he did to survive. Nope not a chance lol_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Hah well we gotta keep ramping it up don't we?_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well Petty is a mastermind, but it was my idea for the Saw inspired game._

 **Fee5H**

 _I feel accomplished for throwing you off even for a moment xD_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

Ah man I hate when I accidentally spoil myself!

 **SootyThunder**

 _You're not wrong with that comparison lol_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Sometimes the surprise is something actually being straightforward haha_


	25. Chapter 24: Riptide: Act Two

**Chapter 24: Riptide: Act Two**

 **5:15 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Aquarium**

"Darling, I believe you're in good hands. Lari and I are going to check out the sports shop. If we're meeting at the pool later this evening, we might as well look more stylish," Chloe mused as she offered Haruto and Annabelle a coy wink.

The Knight shook her head in response, though a faint smile played upon her lips. "Lady Annabelle, Lord Haruto, we shall see you both soon." She and Chloe walked towards the exit.

"Whoa, aren't they so freaking cool?! I wanna be just like them when I get bigger!" Annabelle said with an infectious grin before looking up at Haruto. "You think I could become a knight or as graceful as Chloe?"

"I'm more than certain of that, Anna," the boy said with a tired smile. "You have the passion for it, after all."

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator peered back into the platypus exhibit before her smile wilted slightly. "Something is bothering you, ain't it? Grown ups do that a lot, ya know? They smile when they really don't wanna. Most of them don't think I notice, but I'm not that oblivious."

Haruto blinked, and then let out a soft chuckle. "You're too smart for me." He looked at the fish and the platypi for a moment before asking an important question. "Anna… do I coddle or baby you too much? Please, be honest with me."

"Yup, but you're not the only one. It gets frustrating sometimes, but I know people really mean well. Maybe sometimes I do need protecting; if it wasn't for Chloe or Tiana, I wouldn't be here," Annabelle admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I think most everyone has their hearts in the right place, but my age shouldn't make me special or anything. My life isn't any more important, ya know? I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"...I see." The Parental Figure turned to her and gave her a polite bow. "Then, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for treating you that way. I hope I can do a better job from now on." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he hesitated.

Annabelle scooted closer before patting the much taller boy's back. "Aww, don't be so serious all the time, Haruto! You let stuff get to you too easy. Why don't you tell me what's eating at ya? Let me help me help you for a change, 'kay?"

"Alright." He spent a few minutes to assemble his thoughts. Once he was ready, he spoke. "I'm afraid of hurting others, too. All I want to do is help everyone, but lately, I feel I've been more of a nuisance than anything. I wanted to aid Sigmund and his sisters, but I came across as preachy. Looking back, I agree wholeheartedly. I wanted to console Soo, to tell him he wasn't alone, but I just made him more bitter. Then there's Laris and Tomoko. I smacked one and verbally assaulted the other… and I feel I let you down, as well." He took a deep breath. "Failure, after failure, after failure. It hurts. Each and every time."

The petite blonde reached up and patted his hand. "You're the Ultimate Parental Figure, not the Ultimate Diplomat. Things aren't always gonna work out, ya know? Sometimes people need more than words to make things better. What would you do when one of your kids cried or was upset? Telling them it was gonna be okay didn't work every time, right? You gotta be more creative! Show people you care by actions, not just words. Then you'll be able to get your feelings across for sure!"

"My actions..." Haruto trailed off those words before pulling out his camera and opening its photo album. "You know, I think you're onto something, Anna. I was doing something right when I made all of these kids happy. I did a lot of things back then, though. Among them, there's gotta be something I can do for my classmates." He handed the device over to her, and then he closed his eyes in deep thought.

Annabelle peered through the album with an attentive gaze. After several minutes, her eyes widened as she nearly dropped the camera. "Hah, I think I got it! You don't have any pictures of anyone your own age. It's no wonder you struggle with helping the others or picking up on the MAJOR signs that Tiana is SO into you! You don't have a clue how to interact with people your age! You just try and treat them like you would a kid, and that's why you're floundering! Consider this case closed!"

Haruto's eyes widened as well, but this time, it was out of shock and discovery. "Oh my god… oh my god, you're right!" He broke out into a cheerful laugh. "It all makes sense. Why didn't I realize that sooner? Anna, you are a lifesaver! For once, in this crazy theme park, I feel like I can really do better. I can't thank you en-" He cut himself off when he recalled something. "T-T-Tiana is i-i-into me?"

The tiny girl huffed indignantly as she rested a hand on her narrow hip before wiggling her index finger for the boy to lean downward. She looked slightly miffed as she waited for him to comply with her demand.

Despite being a little shaky, Haruto leaned downward.

"How can such a smart guy be so thickheaded?!" Annabelle squeaked as she pinched his cheek. "Of course she's into you. I don't even know how all the grown up stuff works, but she basically has hearts in her eyes when she looks at you. She's probably too afraid of messing stuff up, so that's why she doesn't say anything. I mean, who was the first person who volunteered to go with ya to check Doctor Moon?" Annabelle asked as she continued to squeeze at his cheek. "If ya wanna get better at dealing with people, you've gotta be more perceptive to their feelings."

"I hear you loud and clear," he said while his cheek was being squeezed. He waited until she let go to speak again, but he kept rubbing at it. "On that subject, what else can I do to get better at being with people my age, besides being more perceptive?"

The Investigator folded her tiny arms. "Iunno, I'm just a kid! But I'd say do normal stuff. You're coddling everyone and you just need to stop being so stuffy. If you wanna help people, you need to be more relatable. Just hang out with people and act like you're a teenager and not an old guy!"

Haruto laughed a little. "Of course. How could I forget that, too?" He ruffled Annabelle's hair affectionately. After that, his bright smile dimmed to a warm one. "Thank you again, Anna. Someday, I want to help you. Not because you're a child, but because we're equals. We're both afraid of letting others down, and you just helped me, so I'd like to return the favor."

Annabelle offered a playful smirk. "Aha, there might be hope for you after all, Uncle!" she exclaimed before playfully sticking out her tongue.

* * *

 **5:42 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Yoshikuma's Sports Shop**

The Ultimate Knight shook her head as she stared at the wide array of colorful swimsuits. "Chloe, how in the world did I let you talk me into this? I think I'd rather face down an army of kumas then be caught dead in one of these things. They're just so... revealing. Why would anyone wish to wear something that involves a piece of fabric digging into their posterior?"

The Femme Fatale smirked as she started to walk around Laris. "Well, maybe you should give it a try, my dear. Perhaps you'll find it to be something you love," Chloe teased as she wrapped her arms the Knight tightly.

"I-I think it's perhaps wise to let you make such a decision. You are more fashionably inclined than I am," Laris replied with a flush. "I believe I am the walking definition of a tomboy."

Chloe giggled as she let go of the blonde and walked back to the clothing racks. "You're not wrong, though it is certainly brave of you to leave it in my hands," she mused while sorting through the swimsuits. "And don't worry, I won't put you in anything too uncomfortable."

The Knight shook her head and folded her arms across her tunic. "No, I'm afraid I'll end up looking like a flower garden. Thankfully we're doing this at night, so if I look repulsive, maybe no one will notice." She paused a moment as her gaze furtively swept across Chloe's body. "I-I have no doubt you'll look beautiful in anything you wear. That is… I hope you wear a swimsuit as well."

"First, you couldn't be more wrong, my sweet. No swimsuit could ever make you look repulsive," Chloe replied matter-of-factly. She handed over a white two-piece bikini to the girl. "Besides, do you really hope I will wear one? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer I go na-"

"W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Laris gasped as she took the swimsuit and hugged it against her chest. "It's not to say that I wouldn't enjoy that, but it would just be terribly improper and I..." she trailed off as her shoulders slumped.

"I'm just making it worse, aren't I? Fighting is so much easier than talking to beautiful women."

The raven-haired girl placed a hand on Laris' cheek with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be getting more than enough practice." Chloe leaned in and briefly pressed her lips against hers.

The Knight stiffened a moment before relaxing into the gesture, however it was over too quickly. She slowly curled her arms around the Femme Fatale's waist. "Chloe, I don't know what's happening between us. Ever since that first evening we talked, you've been there for me. When I felt powerless, you stayed with me. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens in this game, you have become precious to me."

"It was my pleasure to be there. Someone amazing like you shouldn't be so down on yourself. I can tell you've held so much on your shoulders, and I know what that's like, believe it or not. I can't stand by and let you suffer, mon cheri," Chloe explained as she reluctantly broke away from Laris. "Now hurry and try that on before we end up putting on a show in Yoshi's store… unless you wouldn't mind an audience."

Laris felt her mouth fumble a moment before she finally offered a weak nod. "No, I'd rather we keep our affairs between just you and I," she responded finally with a playful smile. "I won't be long, my darling."

* * *

 **6:19 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Emergency Room**

Sigmund stood before the door to Soo Yeong's room. He cracked his neck and sighed. "This is going to go nowhere, but there's no harm in trying..."

He brought his gloved hand up and knocked lightly on the door.

Following the knock, silence prevailed for a long while. However, beyond the light beeping in the adjacent room, he'd hear a muffled shuffling noise. Though no verbal response followed it.

"Soo Yeong, it's Sigmund. May I come in?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead and felt the onset of a slight headache.

"...It's not locked," a dry voice responded after several more seconds had elapsed.

The Paralympic Athlete turned the handle and slowly swung the door open. "I was just about to invite myself in... You're looking healthy," he commented in a somewhat disingenuous manner.

The Surgeon shifted his bandaged head to fix a single eye upon Sigmund. "Your idea of humor can't be understated, but feel free to give yourself a round of applause," he responded in a sardonic manner.

Sigmund let out a low whistle. "I don't remember being this bitter when I woke up in the hospital. I spent most of the day crying," he said while he let go of his crutch and leaned against the wall. "But to be fair, I had support from my family. You don't have anyone, do you?"

"Just the woman who looked after me, but I doubt her reasons for doing so were actually noble at all," Soo Yeong mused quietly. "Not that it matters in this place. The more you have, the more that can be taken from you."

"In this life, you can lose almost everything, but there are certain things that can never be taken from you... For starters, it's good that you're at least a little angry. It's better to be angry than to wallow in depression. Anger motivates you to move," Sigmund said reflectively.

Soo Yeong scoffed. "I think saying that I'm a little angry is a gross understatement. I'm sure you'd understand better than anyone. You obviously didn't set out to become the Ultimate Paralympic Athlete..."

Sigmund briefly chewed on his cheek. "You're speaking awfully well for a man who just lost his face. Are you sure you haven't already cheered up?" he quipped. "Huh... Sorry, that was a little too much. I'm not myself right now... haven't been ever since we entered this district. I'm not too fond of hospitals, either."

Sigmund shook his head apologetically.

"Hm. You're fortunate, I suppose. I suspect the drugs in my system are numbing everything at the moment. At least you're not overbearing." The Surgeon sighed as he shifted his head to stare out the window. "...I could use a distraction; what's your story, anyways? You've gone to great lengths to keep yourself apart from anyone. Is it a tactic for survival, or something else entirely?"

"Oh...? Was it that easy to notice?" A wan smile appeared on his lips. The Paralympic Athlete's shoulders slumped a bit. "Let's umm... ignore your last two questions for now..."

Sigmund cracked his neck again and straightened up. "I'm not trying to be overbearing, since we both know you're not going to be cheering up anytime soon. These sorts of wounds take time to heal, and in fact, they may never... Time isn't a luxury we have, though, and your skills are something we'll need if we're going to make it through this."

"So, uhh... cheer up a bit, alright?" he added unenthusiastically.

Soo Yeong let out a strained chuckle. "You're the only person here who is as cagey about their past as I am, but at least you're blunt. Somehow, I didn't expect you'd be the type to divulge your baggage either. I just wonder if I wouldn't have been better off surrendering and dying. While excruciating, at least I could have died with some dignity."

Sigmund silently stared up at the ceiling for a long moment before shifting his gaze down to his gloved hand. In a low, almost flat voice, he asked, "Hey, do you mind if I speak freely for a moment?"

"I'd prefer that." Soo Yeong slowly returned his gaze to the Athlete.

Sigmund nodded gently. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and using his teeth, he pulled on his glove. His demeanour shifted as soon as it flew off. Sigmund's face seemed thinner, his shoulders slumped, and his hand twitched ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he felt the cool air run over his newly bared skin.

"Ahh... it's been awhile." Sigmund's voice was raspier than usual as he reopened his eyes and stared strangely at Soo

Yeong. "What is it that's most important to you?" he asked abruptly.

Silence filled the room, then it was broken. "My work. I've always engaged people and had many acquaintances, but I've never truly had any close friends. As someone who had a difficult childhood, I never sought many close connections. My craft, however, is everything to me. 'Doctor Miracle' is what some called me. While I find that notion silly, being able to change someone's fortune - to be able to change their lives - gave me a sense of pride and accomplishment that nothing else ever has."

"Of course... Then has anything really changed? As a doctor, it's your responsibility to improve the lives of others, and there are certain people only you can help." Sigmund took a moment to wet his dry lips. "Yes, your reputation may fall to pieces. Yes, people may no longer trust your ability. But... the man named Soo Yeong Moon is still here, isn't he? It's your task to overcome this hurdle, to reclaim the faith of others in your occupation," he concluded sharply.

"You're beginning to sound like Haruto. Despite what you or the others may think, I do not consider myself a vain person. However, my line of work is about aesthetics. Would you accept a personal trainer who was obese? Or hire a sous chef who had only ever worked in fast food? No one will hire someone that resembles a monster to reshape them. It's not a hurdle, it's an impassable wall."

"An impassable wall... Do you truly believe your life is over?"

Soo Yeong offered a monotone response. "Yes, or at least my purpose for living is. I do wish, in retrospect, I had died on that trolley. Living a life where there is no longer meaning is far worse."

"I didn't think you were so full of excuses..." Sigmund lamented in a low voice. "I'm not sure how someone like me exists in the world you're living in... Sure, this reality is ugly, but I'll struggle like a worm through the mud in order to continue living. If I let it all end here, everything I've had to suffer through would become truly meaningless..."

Sigmund crouched down to pick up his crutch and glove.

"Soo Yeong, you can still fight, can't you?" He spoke softly and with finality as he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Quite a rousing speech. I don't think I've ever seen you show so much fervor about anything," Tomoko commented as the Athlete found himself face-to-face with the Shogi Player.

"Oh, it's Tomoko," Sigmund noted oddly in a quiet voice. His hand spasmed ever so slightly.

The Ultimate Shogi Player eyed him curiously as her gaze fixated on his bare hand. "It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop. I merely wanted to see for myself what kind of shape Soo Yeong was in."

"...I never accused you of eavesdropping, you eavesdropper. Whose fault is it that you turned out this way?" Sigmund slowly rolled his neck in a wide circle. "Oh... no, forget I asked. It's not important. I'm being rude. Soo Yeong is in great shape, he's just a little whiny right now, which is typical of his situation. Completely understandable," Sigmund mumbled monotonously as an afterthought.

Tomoko arched a single eyebrow. "I'm beginning to wonder if your typical silence is because you lack the ability to communicate like a normal human being. I have to say that's far less interesting than I presumed. "

Sigmund lightly scratched at his cheek. "Oh... I'm only pretending to be weird and out of it, so that we don't have to talk." He shook his head. "No, not quite 'pretending'... perhaps 'exaggerating' would sound more truthful..."

"...Well, whatever it is that you're doing, it's more trouble than it's worth. Kaizoku informed me about the conversation in the Sports Shop, earlier. We're going to meet up at the Tiki Bar around 9:30 to unwind a bit after everything that's happened today. Make sure you're there," the Shogi Player said with a pointed look.

"Okay." He nodded before saying, "Sorry, I forgot to ask. Do you mind if I speak seriously for a moment?"

"Just spit it out; what's on your mind?"

"How have you been doing? Are you feeling well? Happy? You're an intelligent woman, would you define happiness for me? I know it sounds like a stupid question, but you'll play along, won't you?" Sigmund let out a long and out of place sigh.

The Shogi Player pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think you're asking the wrong person. I believe the saying is 'ignorance is bliss.' Those who are intelligent often find it hard to be happy with trivial things as they often see the dangers the ignorant cannot. Have I satisfied your curiosity, yet?"

Sigmund let out a weak chuckle. "...I was just thinking, compared to day one, you've become a lot more cooperative. I think you've started to see others as more than just pawns. That's nice... You've become stronger for it. Or am I wrong...?"

Tomoko offered an indignant expression. "I'm more comfortable being in charge of my own destiny, and not relying on others, but it has become abundantly clear that I cannot win this game on my own, so I suppose I have changed. Whether or not it makes me stronger is yet to be seen."

"I might be wrong..." His lips pulled into a thin smile. "You're still a bit immature, aren't you? That's alright... there's strength in single-mindedly seeking victory, too."

"Tsk, you're one to talk. This coming from the guy who sighs every two seconds and acts like a human turtle. It's not about maturity, it's about perspective. If I view this as a game, it's easier to make difficult choices others would hesitate to make," the girl pointed out.

"I'm not faulting you, Tomoko. Do as you please," Sigmund replied as he began to worm his hand back into his glove. "And I don't sigh that often." He purposefully sighed as his demeanour seemed to return to normal.

The Shogi Player rolled her eyes. "Make sure you hobble your ass out there this evening. With the exception of Soo Yeong, everyone else will be there."

As Sigmund turned around to hobble his way down the hall, he called back, "Don't insult turtles, Tomoko. They know how to live better than we do."

* * *

 **7:05 P.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Kitchen)**

"Jesus balls, dude! How much fucking hot sauce do you need on a single dish?" Naruhiko groused as he grabbed a glass of milk and downed a healthy mouthful. He then spat it out and made a gagging sound. "Oh shit. Buttermilk? Who in their right fucking mind drinks this crap?"

Lachlan chuckled dryly after watching the Musician. "What's wrong, man, can't handle a little spice? Aw well, guess that just means more good food for Tomo and I," he explained with a shrug.

Naruhiko hung his head under the sink faucet a moment and panted. "A little spice? You're a fucking madman! Also, what's up with the pet name? You and the Shogi Queen an item now?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I've just been enjoyin' the chance to mess with her a bit," the Journalist said before turning back to the food, which was still simmering on the stove top.

"Yeah, and I play Lada Gaga on my set list. Come off it, dude, you know you're into that chick. I mean, shit, can't say I blame ya. She's as spicy as the shit you eat, and she doesn't take bullshit from anyone. No harm in admitting it. Sure is better to have a nice distraction rather than focusing on what bullshit the bear has in store for us next," Naruhiko mused with a shrug.

Lachlan sighed as he peered over his shoulder at Naruhiko. "All right, fine, Casanova. Maybe I got a bit of a thing for her. So what about you, who's your distraction?"

"Hah, well that's where things get complicated, dude. Let's just say I'm not that traditional. Guess you could say I'm into both Kaizoku and Shiho. Kaizoku is so freaking awesome to be around, I could see us sailing around the world together while I'm selling out venues. He's cute and can be tough one moment while vulnerable the next. I like a guy who can be a badass but show some fucking personality, ya know?" Naruhiko asked, cracking a grin. "Then there's Shiho. She's like a little ball of sunshine. It's obvious to me that she's hurting like the rest of us, and yet she always manages to smile and remain positive. She's really been one of the ones keeping us together. Also, have you seen the curves on that girl?!" He whistled before shaking his head. "Saying they're a distraction doesn't do them justice."

The Journalist's face became a bit hard to read as he listened. "Well, you certainly got yourself a choice on your hands, huh?" Lachlan looked pensive for a moment before hardening his features again. "By the way... have you always been so open about going both ways? Like, did you ever have some doubts about yourself in that regard?"

The Punk Musician shrugged. "Yeah, maybe when I was younger. But once I got into traveling on the road with my band, I opened up a lot more. I mean, I figured, 'who gives a flying shit who or what I stick my dick in?' If there is a god, I'd hope he'd care more about games like this not happening and not how I got my rocks off. With or without a killing game, life is too short to get caught up worrying about what other people think. Ain't so much about making a choice, but just being honest with yourself, ya know?"

"Heh, didn't think I'd hear such insight from you of all people, but that certainly sounds right to me," Lachlan said as he buried his hands in his jacket. He then sighed and met his gaze with Naruhiko again. "I never wanted to talk about it, especially with my parents, since I knew they'd just throw religion at me in response. They're the type to stop lovin' me if I was livin' in sin in their eyes."

"Fuck 'em, then. I know that's easier said than done, but I've seen people kill themselves because they couldn't deal with shit like that. Better to be free and yourself than to fit in and be miserable. So, I take it you swing both ways?" Naruhiko asked with a chuckle as he leaned against the counter.

Lachlan finished with his cooking and cut off the stove. "Ya got me. Been having to keep it to myself for a long time, 'specially at the kinda private schools my folks would put me in. Heck, I did everything I could to not be near my parents once I really started to understand what I was. I'd just bury myself in work for the school newspaper, so much so a real newspaper offered me a job."

The Musician shivered. "Man, you're giving me flashbacks just talking about school. Look, I'd say just put all the crap with your folks behind you. If they can't accept you, they can kick rocks for all I care."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. I guess it doesn't matter what they think anymore, when I'm trapped in this park," Lachlan said with a shrug "When it comes to Tomo though, a distraction is nice, but at the same time I can't help but feel compelled to keep on investigatin'. "

Naruhiko grinned wildly as he slapped the other boy on the back. "You worry too much, my man! Just balance shit or mix business with pleasure! Maybe you and Tomo can investigate together, and if things end up with you both in a closet somewhere, well... just let things take their course!"

"Might keep that in mind. Good talk, man. I like people who cut out the bullshit. Makes it easier to say what you need to say." The Journalist nodded as he handed Naruhiko another plate. "Now come, ya big baby. This will put some hair on your chest."

"Ungh, I think it might singe any hair off my chest..." Naruhiko deadpanned.

* * *

 **7:47 P.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 403)**

The Ultimate Ventriloquist shifted awkwardly as she rested her hands into her lap and stared over at Tiana. "I-I know it's a strange request, but do you think you could teach me how to be… more confident? Sometimes I feel like I rely on Becky too much."

For perhaps the first time since their arrival in the park, Becky was nowhere to be seen. Dolly was clearly uncomfortable as she kept fiddling with her hands.

Tiana looked over the girl thoughtfully. She very slowly reached out and cupped Dolly's hands in her own. "I understand. It's brave of you to take this step on your own. Now, if I can ask, why did you choose me? Not that I won't help you, but color me curious."

"I-It's because of who you are. You're the Ultimate Dominatrix, which means you can be tough and assertive, right? But you also can make friends. Becky isn't very good at making friends... I guess she and I have that in common. I think only Naruhiko would consider me a friend. People just look at me and see the creepy doll girl, but ya know, I only started playing with dolls because, unlike everyone else, they never judged me," Dolly responded as her petite shoulders shivered.

"I can be assertive, yes, but I don't prefer to be. Never mind that. I think after what we've been through together, most people here would consider you a friend, Dolly," the Dominatrix said as she let go of her hands. "Unfortunately, no one ever escapes being judged - I've gotten a lot of flak for my talent alone. But you can't let it control you."

Dolly bowed her head slightly. "F-For what it's worth, I'm sorry about the things Becky has said about you. She doesn't like most people, and can be downright cruel." She paused as she hazarded a glance at the girl seated next to her. "Tiana, how can I be more assertive? It's just so difficult to talk when I'm around a lot of people. Becky usually picks up the slack."

Tiana took a few moments to mull over her answer before looking back at Dolly. "I think you should keep meeting people like this. Slowly talk with them more and more, then build up to talking in a large group on your own. It won't be something you rush, okay?"

"Do you think I can really do that? All by myself? Becky doesn't think I can, and I think she might be right," the Ventriloquist admitted with a downcast expression. "How do you deal with people saying things about your talent? You said you've gotten a lot of flak, right?"

"I certainly have. Some people even petitioned Hope's Peak to not admit someone with such an 'indecent' talent. I have tried to find many ways of dealing with it, but the best one for me is that I just remember who I'm doing this all for - that I have people I'm close with who I can talk to, even when I'd rather keep it to myself," Tiana explained as she took a deep breath. "I know it's not the same for you, but I'd be glad to be there for you, alright?"

Dolly offered a strained smile. "The world is horrible, isn't it? Sometimes it's not hard to see why something like this game is happening. Who are you doing this for, anyways? They must be pretty special to you."

Tiana nodded towards the Ventriloquist. "They truly are. They're both my brothers, in a sense for one, at least. There's Michael, who's my twin; and Jacob, a boy we met at school, and later at the same orphanage we were at. After a few foster parents didn't work out, I began doing everything I could to support the three of us."

"So your talent? It was something you discovered while trying to look after them?" Dolly asked in a timid voice.

The Dominatrix flushed a bit in response to Dolly's question. "How I discovered it is a bit... odd, I'll admit. A very lovely couple adopted myself and Michael, and they just so happened to take part in a dom-sub relationship. They didn't parade it around in front of us, nothing like that. I just accidently found out at one point. It may have given me a bit of an interest in the subject, and later on, when I was struggling for a way to make money, I came upon an idea to start selling non-sexual sessions. This must sound very weird, huh?"

"You're talking to someone whose best friend is a doll, you'll have to try harder to say something weird," Dolly deadpanned before a hint of a smile spread across her face. "So I guess that explains why you became the mom of our group. You're kind of used to being that for your brother."

"You're correct. And as I learned pretty quickly in terms of my work, while I had to act like the more 'traditional' dominatrix, quite a bit of people took a liking to my maternal side as well," Tiana explained with a giggle. "So enough about that for now. Is there anything else you wish to talk about, Dolly?"

The Ultimate Ventriloquist pressed her calloused index fingers together. "Could we... just hang out? That's what friends are supposed to do, right?"

Tiana smiled warmly down at the girl. "Of course, I'd love to."

* * *

 **8:14 P.M Day Ten**

 **Carnival District**

 **Fortune Telling Tent**

The Ultimate Sailor rubbed at his chin as he shifted his gaze from the creepy fortune teller doll and to Seikatsu. She sat across the table from him with a deck of tarot cards stacked in front of her. "Lass, I don't mean to be any trouble, but I'm not sure a reading is a wise idea. The last one didn't end so well for any of us."

"While that may be true, I certainly can't let one bad experience end my career, now can I?" Seikatsu asked in a soothing voice. "I like to think of my readings as the beacons that lead others into the light. Please let me be the guiding Star for you." She shuffled through her cards and set them down between them.

Kaizoku chewed upon one of his painted nails. "Star, huh? Well, I hope it's some good news for a change. Do you mind me asking how you got into this in the first place?"

The Tarotologist blinked, and in that time, her demeanor shifted. She carefully looked over the boy while gesturing towards her cards. "I was born into it, as my mother was a tarotologist as well. She believed that one's stages of life were best represented by the major arcana."

"Aye, I can certainly picture that, lass. I guess you could say I know a thing or two about being born into the family business myself," he commented with a weak smile. He then leaned over to examine the trio of cards in front of him.

"I see. Now, let us begin." She lifted the first card. "The hanged man, reversed. You have something you are stalling on: a decision you choose to overlook, as either option marks a potential loss you are afraid of experiencing. You require new insight to get past it."

The Sailor shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, you certainly know how to get into someone's head with these readings, don't you?" he asked with a forced chuckle. "Any idea what kind of insight I need for this… decision?"

Seikatsu smirked as she moved the first card aside. "Fate's wheel of fortune knows how to help you find your way down its path. As for your question, perhaps look over your options. You may even find the choice could be one you wouldn't have normally considered."

"Lass, there are so many choices and thoughts running through my head as of late, it could be anything," Kaizoku admitted with a sheepish grin. "Perhaps we should continue. We've already come this far, might as well sail this into port."

Seikatsu flipped the second card and studied it for a moment. "Another revered card, the star this time. It means an event will cause a disconnect between you and something or someone. Your faith and trust may find themselves being strained or abused."

Kaizoku buried his face into his hands. "I'm really regretting this now. Indecision, betrayal... could it get any worse?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

The Tarotologist stopped her hand on the last card and looked over the boy. "We do not choose hands that fate deals us, Zoku. However, my mother Kogo always believed that by analyzing one's course, they begin to take some control. Captain the ship, as it were." She flipped the final card and stared at it with a bit of trepidation. "Your last card is the upright tower."

The boy seemingly was oblivious to her mention of the card as his eyes widened. "Kogo, huh? What a strange coincidence, along with your mentioning of a ship. I know it's just a name, but on a disastrous journey, I had a passenger aboard the same vessel as me. Her name was Kogo Rukki, known as the Ultimate Charm. To be honest, at the time, I didn't know what that meant, but I believe now it was that lass's ability along with my own that helped us survive a vicious maelstrom," he explained before shaking his head. "Apologies, I didn't mean to ramble. You just caught me off guard. You said the final card was upright, correct? That's good, isn't it?"

"Well, your life has certainly been fraught with action, though I imagine that comes with the territory of being the Ultimate Sailor," Seikatsu mused before a frown formed on her face. "While in most cases an upright card heralds a positive outcome, the tower comes with it a heavy price. It represents an upheaval. Be it destruction or chaos, a massive change is coming your way. It can take many forms: death of a loved one, financial failure, health problems, a natural disaster, or any event that shakes you to your core. The only difference in the facing of the tower is the aftermath. When upright, it means revelation or awakening will come after the event," the Tarotologist explained sullenly.

"Lass, I'm beginning to believe this was a mistake. How can I possibly be prepared for such horrible fates when I don't have enough to go on?" Kaizoku asked as he peered between the three cards. "Can I ask you something? Why were you so intent on doing a reading for me? You practically dragged me out here."

Seikatsu's posture slacked as she seemed to hunch over a bit. In a voice that sounded older than her previous ones, she said, "Well, young man, that is because you and I came to this very tent in the aftermath of our first trial, and you asked about a reading. I've always been one to believe in clairvoyance, and this afternoon, I couldn't shake the memory of that day, so I did what I could to bring about this reading," she explained while gingerly picking up the tower card and holding it up before him. "It is quite auspicious that your fate would draw this card. It is a strong metaphor for our lives in this game, is it not? It weighs on your shoulders for now, but you cannot let it break you. The meaning of the tower is how you will respond to the collapse. Will you let it crush you, or will you stand and rebuild?"

Kaizoku hesitantly reached out and took the card before his gaze bore into it. "So all I can do is decide what happens in the aftermath? I think I have more questions than answers now, but I suppose that is just the way of things."

* * *

 **8:51 P.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 411)**

The Ultimate Runner let out a blissful sigh as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped around her body. "Nothing like a hot shower!" she exclaimed with a dreamy expression.

"Yeesh! I guess I really should have knocked. Your jiggly bits are about to pop out." Kurokuma snorted as he waddled into view.

Shiho's face darkened almost immediately as she tilted her head in the bear's direction. "What do you want now? Haven't I done enough?"

The bear snorted as he waved a paw in her direction. "You're done when I say you're done, toots! Unless, of course, you want me to share your family secrets to everyone. Even if you don't mind that bit, just remember that Sebastian is in our custody. It would be a shame if we had to kill him; I understand he and his wife just had a kid not too long ago."

"Stop it. Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" the bob-haired girl snapped as she gripped the bottom of her towel. "...What do you want me to do this time?"

Kurokuma grinned darkly as he approached the blind girl before patting her leg. "It's pretty fucking simple. I know your cohorts are planning some sort of meeting this evening, but I don't know what they're up to. You're gonna be my ears, and report back what you hear."

The Runner felt her shoulders shaking. "You want me to betray them? You want me to betray my friends?"

"Aww, don't be so glum! It's not like you haven't gotten your hands dirty already. I just need to make sure that the game goes off without a hitch," the dark-toned bear chortled.

"...Give me your word that you won't hurt any of them. So long as none of them are hurt, I'll cooperate," Shiho managed weakly as she lowered her head.

A snort escaped the bear. "Yeah, fine, whatever. So long as none of them break any of the park's rules, I won't lay a paw on them."

The Ultimate Runner stiffened. "That has to include all of your kumas and the other bears. If any harm comes to anyone, I'll tell them everything I know."

A malicious grin spread across Kurokuma's face as he held out a paw and extended his razor sharp claws. "I don't think you understand your situation, you don't get to make demands. Besides, what do you actually know, anyways?

"I know that we're not on some island in the ocean. As crazy as this sounds, we're somehow at least a mile above of the ocean," Shiho replied as her glassy gaze stared off into nothingness.

The dark-toned bear actually offered a guffaw. "Hah, now how the hell did you manage to figure that out? I have to say, I'm actually sort of impressed."

The Runner offered a painted smile. "The sensors I wear in my gloves and shoes track a lot of things. They also give readouts of latitude, longitude, and elevation."

"Bahaha! Well, looks like I overlooked that detail. Still fat good it does you to know that. Whether you were on the moon, under the sea, or above it, you're powerless to escape these walls. Well, unless you can get away with murder." Kurokuma snickered.

"I-I understand that, so please, if I cooperate, will you promise to let Sebastian leave Hora Island?" Shiho asked in a shaky tone.

The bear shrugged. "'Fraid that's not up to me anymore, toots. You know your uncle likes to have someone who's familiar with your family home. I'm sure he'll fare much better with your cooperation, so I trust you'll be a good little spy, won't you?"

The buxom girl clenched her jaw. "Why? Why, of all people, would you make me do this?"

"Pupupu, that's pretty simple. I've got leverage, and no one will expect the plucky blind girl to be feeding me information." The bear snorted.

"...If I'm the one who's doing that, then w-" Shiho was cut off by a knock at her door.

A quiet laugh escaped Kurokuma. "You better answer that. It would look awfully suspicious if we were seen together," he chortled before he waddled towards one of the adjacent walls, pushed the paneling in, and disappeared from sight.

Shiho steeled herself and wiped the back of her hand across her glazed-over eyes as she approached the door. She mustered a forced smile as she unlatched the lock before opening the door.

Laris nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw the Runner standing in the doorway with a towel that was doing a poor job of covering her modesty. "Sh-Shiho?! Heavens, forgive me. I can come back another time!" she sputtered. For her part, the Knight was wearing a two-piece white bikini.

"Hah, that's not necessary! Come on in!" Shiho said as she grabbed her friend's hand. "You came to check on me, didn't ya?"

"Uh, well, yes. I wanted to make sure we made it to the meeting on time. I'm sorry for intruding on your privacy," the Knight said with an overzealous bow.

The Runner offered a quiet laugh as she guided the taller girl in the bedroom. "You worry way too much! Why don't you come in and sit down? I'll be done in just a few minutes."

The Knight felt a weak smile gracing her face, but she noted that something about Shiho's expression seemed forced. "Shiho, is everything alright? You don't seem as peppy as normal. I suppose that's to be expected after this morning. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, you can confide in me."

"Hah! Lari, you're gonna have gray hair early! I'm just a little tired is all. It's nothing a little rest can't solve!" Shiho exclaimed before turning towards the bathroom. Her expression immediately wilting to one of regret and pain.

One of her greatest fears was becoming a reality: she felt trapped.

It was only a matter of time till the truth came out...

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Something Something Darkside. Something Something...Completed.**_

* * *

 ***AN*** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Cam**

 _I believe Yushu means Brave, and I originally meant to name him Yushukuma so it would mean bravebear. Hah so that was a goof up on my part. In any case It's always nice to see a new face in the reviews. Hope you enjoy the story!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Well I do try to mix some funny along with some angsty stuff in chapters when it allows for us_

 **Anon**

 _Welcome to the mind of Petty Punk and myself lol_

 **NSPunny**

 _Well you lose the girl you were failing for, kill someone, and have to mutilate yourself back to back and see if you're not a bit salty lol_

 **doomqwer**

 _Ugh did you have to say floater? I just cringed a bit lol_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _There's going to be a long list of people who need hugs lol._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah it's good to inject some light between all the grim and macabre scenes lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _The bears are beginning to multiple! Oh noes!_

 **JCW18**

 _Yeah I didn't want Soo Yeong to just go from damaged to 100% which I felt would be ridiculous._

 **Fee5H**

 _I was half expecting a truth bullet at the end of that last revew :P_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Is that your final answer?! :D_


	26. Chapter 25: Zero Escape

**Chapter 25: Zero Escape**

 **9:22 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Tiki Bar**

Yoshikuma stared around the gathered survivors as he sat on a stool and sipped at a fruity-looking drink. _ **"Whelp, aren't you all looking fashionable this evening? I see some of you found some nifty new suits."**_

The Ultimate Shogi Player scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested back against the side of the shallow pool. "We're not here to discuss fashion. You claimed to have a means out of this place. That's the reason we're all here."

Seikatsu scoffed as she looked between Tomoko and Yoshikuma. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the ice queen, but you best get on with what you have to say, bear. Otherwise, it'll only be a matter of time until another one of these fools commits a murder."

"Woah, chill why don't ya? After what happened today, I don't think anyone is eager to pull some shit like that again," Naruhiko grumbled. "Though I can agree on us getting the heck out of dodge."

"Heh, ya got that right, lad. I think we're all ready to set sail from this death trap as soon as possible," Kaizoku mused.

 _ **"Well, thanks to yours truly, I can help you do just that! Don't despair!"** _Yoshikuma exclaimed in a chipper manner.

Shiho tilted her head curiously. "Should you really be so loud? Aren't we supposed to be sneaky or something?"

The Ultimate Knight sighed softly as she enjoyed the sensation of a water jet hitting the small of her back. "She does raise an excellent point. How are we supposed to escape this place without being caught? Don't the bears have surveillance everywhere? I would be surprised if they weren't already onto us."

"This better not be a trap," Haruto said sternly as he stepped between the others and the bear. "Right now, everything points to this being bait, and we're not going to fall for any of it anymore."

"Took the words right outta my mouth. This just screams schmuck bait, courtesy of Kurokuma," Lachlan added.

Sigmund raised a single brow. "If this is Kurokuma's doing, I don't see what the punchline is. Then again, he does have a bizarre sense of humor, so I suppose it's entirely possible."

 _ **"Woah, have a little faith now, will you? You all are so quick to assume the worst! Yours truly has tinkered with the surveillance, so we have a few hours before it should be back up. That's why we have to strike now or else the chance may pass us by,"** _Yoshikuma mused.

Dolly hugged her knees against her chest. "W-What do you get out of this? Why would you help us in the first place? No one does anything for free."

Tiana placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she narrowed her eyes at Yoshikuma. "That's a good point, Dolly. I have trouble believing you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart."

"At this time, I believe it would be wise to hear everything the bear has to say first," Chloe offered.

Annabelle nodded along to Chloe's words. "Yeah, we should hear it all so we can decide together. We need to find out if he's telling the truth; we might not have all night to talk," she explained as she looked over the bear with a serious expression.

Yoshikuma let out a sigh. _ **"The world has truly been consumed by despair, hasn't it? Hope is really going to struggle, but hopefully it will shine brighter after all that turmoil," he said to himself before spreading a grin across his face. "So, you want to know why I'm helping you? It's because I was a victim of this park myself. Let me ask you all something. Don't you wonder where all those bears around the park came from? The gray ones that are almost like zombies..."**_

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" the Punk Musician asked with a confused expression. "I mean, yeah, we've seen 'em, but what are you getting at?"

 _ **"Heh, it must seem like ages now, but you all remember the other kids who were on the coaster when you woke up, right? Let's just say that, in a sense, they're still with us. In fact, anyone who's crossed the person behind all of this is now part of the this park's staff, though they're far less like themselves. No, unlike me, they are very much just mindless drones at this point,"**_ Yoshikuma explained.

"But... that's just impossible," Haruto said. His face had turned pale in less than a second. "Electronic bears is one thing, but turning dead people into them? That defies reality! B-besides, those security bears showed up immediately after we got off the coaster. Y-you couldn't have been able to transform all those students in s-such a short time!"

Tomoko pinched the bridge of her nose. "There are a great many things I'm willing to entertain, but that is not one of them. There is already a terrible game series that has already done so. You can retire this joke already."

Yoshikuma offered a shrug. _ **"I didn't say all the staff was comprised of the dead students. I merely said that they were added to the staff. You don't have to believe me, but don't any of you wonder why Yushikuma bled when he died? I promise that wasn't oil, though I suppose that's still not going to satisfy you, will it? Hm, let's try another tactic." He shifted his gaze to Chloe. "You kicked me through a mirror after I tried to shoot Annabelle. Does that ring any bells?"**_

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she looked over the bear. "You're claiming that you are Nagito?"

"Does that mean you were killed by the mastermind? Is that why your heart was taken?" Lachlan asked with an incredulous look.

 _ **"Who said the mastermind killed me? Their mole was the one who got their hands dirty,"** _the bear responded before chuckling. _**"And yes, it wasn't just some morbid souvenir. I'm sure the mole delivered my heart to them. Yushikuma and Mizukuma are no different. They're all just shells of what they once were."**_

Laris frowned. "Even if what you're saying is remotely true, why would you help us now? Why the sudden change?"

"All of the dead students from the coaster..." Kaizoku muttered quietly to himself before shaking his head. "Are you doing this to get back at the mastermind?"

Yoshikuma extended his paws as a manic grin spread across his face. _**"Consider this the greatest challenge. Your hope against their despair. To escape this place would be the greatest triumph of hope. Just imagine a killing game brought low by the survivors simply casting aside everything and leaving their captor to despair alone."**_

Seikatsu rubbed her temple in frustration. "Is this really going to be the reason we get a chance to escape?"

"As long as it can get us out, I don't see why it matters," Annabelle said with a shrug.

 _ **"Wonderful. Now, if you don't mind, we're running short on time. I suggest you all take this opportunity to gather any necessities. Once we leave, I assure you it's a long trip home."** _The bear chortled softly.

Sigmund eyed him dubiously. "If what you're saying is true, then it means you know a great deal, including who's behind all of this. As a sign of good faith, why don't you tell us that first?"

"While you're at it, do you know who killed you?" Tiana questioned, raising a brow.

Yoshikuma shrugged. _ **"I can't say. Seems I wasn't that lucky. They weren't in the mood to talk, and I don't remember seeing their face. As for the mastermind? They're smart. They never showed themself, either. When I woke up in this body, it was just Kurokuma waiting on me."**_

"Jeez, that's the opposite of useful!" Shiho huffed as she folded her arms over her cleavage. "So, what now? We just have to put our faith in you?"

 _ **"I'd rather call it a leap of faith. Our window won't last long. If you all want to taste freedom, meet me in the courtyard of the Amusement Park District at midnight. I'll be waiting for you there,"**_ the bear offered with a grin.

* * *

 **10:14 P.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **First Aid Building**

Tomoko offered a mild look of frustration as she eyed the other three girls. "Just remember to only take what is absolutely necessary. If this isn't some deadly trap, we still need to be light on our feet. If we are pursued, let's not let our luggage be our undoing."

"You don't have to worry about that. I will act as the Chariot that others can rely on. There's no way I will let others do the heavy lifting by themselves!" Seikatsu proclaimed as she gave a thumbs up to the others.

"Sei, please don't do anything unnecessary. We really don't want to overpack because, if it is a trap, we could lose whatever we take with us," Tiana explained with a sigh.

The Ultimate Knight zipped up the pack next to her. "Should there be any need to carry extra weight, you can rely on me. Keep in mind that I'm used to usually carrying an extra hundred pounds, anyways. We should carry enough for any potential emergency. We don't know what to anticipate should we actually get out of the park."

"Surely, it can't be that bad outside. If Kurokuma's word is anything to go by, our greatest threat should be within the park itself," Tomoko mused as she leaned against a nearby table, watching the other girls pack.

"For now, we are left with no choice but to trust the words of the bears. I hate to admit it, but they have been true on their words before," the Dominatrix said. She stared at Tomoko for a few moments with a slightly annoyed expression. "Are you comfortable? Let me guess, you're going to say that you're supervising us, right?"

The Ultimate Shogi Player offered a tiny smirk. "As I recall, the last time I supervised you all, it led to our survival. You shouldn't be complaining so much, Tiana."

"That might be true, but we wouldn't have had to rely on your skills in the first place if you hadn't been so antagonistic in the trial beforehand," Laris countered with a pointed stare.

"I can think of another project you were in charge of more recently that didn't go so hot," Seikatsu said, giggling childishly as her personality switched. "But don't worry about it, Tomoko, this will be our chance to make things right!"

Tomoko muttered something under her breath as she approached the trio. She slowly knelt beside them and grabbed a pack. "As if I had control of all those variables. Not even a genius can control every possible outcome."

"Perhaps it's just my imagination, but I think you've softened, even if by just a small margin," Laris mused with a light chuckle.

"Hehe, Tomoko is gonna be our friend by the end of this, mark my words," Seikatsu said, giving a beaming smile.

Tiana patted the Tarotologist on the shoulder. "It would be a nice change of pace but, for now, let's get this packing done, alright?" Seikatsu gave a thumbs up in return and followed Tiana over to another cabinet to begin sorting through the medical supplies.

* * *

 **10:45 P.M Day Ten**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Kitchen)**

The Ultimate Runner took a seat at the end of the bar while Haruto and Lachlan rummaged through the kitchen. "Sorry for running late. I wanted to make sure I had my extra sensors before we set out into the great unknown. Uh, so how goes the search? We have anything that's not gonna spoil quickly?"

"Mostly canned stuff and cereals," said Haruto. "We can pack all the bread, but we'll need to use some of it each day to make the most out of it."

"Shame that most of the stuff here needs to be kept cool. Gonna be bland tastes for a while. Well, for you lot that don't like spice, that is," Lachlan mused. He took a bottle of hot sauce from the pantry and tucked it away in his coat.

Shiho rested a hand against her chin. "I think we can all deal with a little bland-tasting food. It's still better than being stuck here. I-I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't do this. What happens if something goes horribly wrong, or if someone gets hurt?"

Haruto set down a box of crackers. "I know what you mean. I still can't help but think something bad will happen if we go along with this, but the only other option is to wait for another motive... like the paintball game. For now, the best we can do is intervene the moment something bad happens."

"I know I'm gonna be keepin' an eye out. I still don't trust that Yoshikuma, anyways," the Journalist muttered. "Besides, there's no way Kurokuma doesn't at least have an idea that somethin' is going on."

"Yeah, with or without surveillance, I find it hard to believe he isn't aware of what we're doing," the Runner said as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm just not sure it's worth the risk. What happens if we get caught and Kurokuma punishes us? I'm just thinking we should try to convince the others against it."

Lachlan looked over Shiho carefully for a moment before softly sighing. "That's a risk some of the others are a bit too willin' to go for. It might be worth a shot to bring it up when we all gather, but I think it'll just fall on deaf ears."

Haruto looked at Shiho with a warm and sincere smile. "You know, Shiho, I'm proud of you. You normally pump your fist in the air and jump head-first into a situation, but this time, you're not doing that..."

A look of panic quickly appeared on his face. "Oh, shoot! I sounded condescending just now, didn't I?" He gave an apologetic bow. "I'm so sorry, Shiho. I'm still learning how to properly socialize. What I'm trying to say is that you are a true friend for showing such concern."

The Runner barely suppressed a wince as she rubbed her forearm. "...Thank you. I just don't want to see more of our friends get hurt. I know staying here seems counterproductive, but thinking about what could happen scares me."

Lachlan scoffed as he placed his hands down on the bar. "Y'know, I'm sure you're feelin' a bit scared, especially if you've got somethin' weighing on your conscience. Ya wouldn't have anythin' to feel guilty about, would you?"

"It's not like that..." Shiho said as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "It's just, after losing so many people, I don't want us to do anything to put someone else in danger."

"What are you getting at, Lachlan?" Haruto had a curious expression.

"Something about Shiho's talk doesn't sit right with me," Lachlan explained, looking between the two of them. "You can play it off as worry, but I can't see why you'd be so adamant to put the kibosh on this plan. You're also the one who always gives out the fake smiles. Are you playing us?"

The Ultimate Runner shook her head vigorously. "I-I'm not trying to 'put the kibosh' on anything! It's just that, after Tomoko's plan fell through, I'm worried about what might happen next. I swear, I don't want to see anyone else hurt!"

"Tomoko's plan..." Haruto stared off into space for a while, his face a little dark. "Lachlan, do you think Shiho is the mole? If so, then you're also accusing her of killing Nagito, right? I don't think she's capable of doing that. Plus, I don't believe she was even near the flapjack place when the murder happened."

"I'm not sold on anyone in particular as far as the mole's identity goes. Hell, I don't even know if there's only one, but I sure as shit ain't gonna look over someone acting so suspect."

"...You're more than welcome to not trust me. No matter what you think, though, I don't want to lose more of our friends. Keeping people alive is all that matters to me right now," Shiho murmured. "We should probably get going. If we're going to do this, we can't afford to waste time."

Lachlan slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and stepped towards the door. "Fine. Maybe I'm bein' an ass about this, but I'll be damned if I let anything slip by under my nose." After that was said, he stomped out of the room.

"Sorry about that, Shiho." Haruto rested a hand on her shoulder. "This place can spread paranoia easily. I feel it at times, but I still trust you... I'm sure everything will be fine. Being extra careful is what we need right now."

The Runner offered a strained smile. "Thank you, Haruto. You're very kind and thoughtful. I really hope this place doesn't take that away from you," she said as she straightened before following after the Journalist.

The Parental Figure watched her leave. Once the door closed, he let out several shaky breaths, as if he had woken up from a nightmare. He combed his hand through his hair. "This is harder than I thought. I can't give up, though. I swear on my life that I will become a better man, one that can help those my age!"

* * *

 **11:03 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Sports Shop**

Sigmund sighed and leaned against his crutch. "Can someone remind me why we're collecting so much equipment in the first place?" He offered a dour expression as he regarded the various rafts, life-jackets, and paddles that had been gathered in the center of the shop.

"We're collecting them on the chance that this ghastly park is on an island. Try to keep up, Siggy," Chloe teased as she stood next to the man.

"Yeah, Crutchy! Put your best leg forward. Heh, or in your case, your only leg. Just stop jabbering and help, why don't ya?" Becky snorted from Dolly's arm as the Ventriloquist tried to pack an inflatable raft into a satchel.

Annabelle frowned at the doll as she help Dolly with the raft. "Do you always have to be so rude? Why can't you just be friendly, for once?"

The Doll scoffed. "World ain't built on niceness, kid. I mean, look around us. We've got six stiffs so far. I'm looking out for Dolls because I don't trust any of you meatheads."

"Funny, that might be the first thing you've said that I agree with," Sigmund said in a deadpan manner. "As to why I was asking about the equipment, I don't recall Madison being given anything of the sort when she left us. So, either she was sent to her death, or there is no reason to fret over supplies."

"While that is true, that doesn't mean she didn't get any after she left. Why would the mastermind show off what may be needed for survival right in front of all of us?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Investigator closed the bag containing the raft and put it to the side. "I guess that makes sense, but are we just going to abandon this stuff if it turns out that we don't need it?"

"...I-I mean, there's no harm, right? If we don't need it, we can just ditch it. It's probably better to have and not need, than need and not have," Dolly responded timidly.

The Paralympic Athlete sighed. "I'll save my breath. Clearly, everyone is dead-set on gathering supplies for this little journey. If you ask me, I get the sense it may be a very short trek."

"It might be but, if it isn't, we'd be dooming ourselves for not taking what we could need," Annabelle said with a nod.

A snort escaped Becky. "Guess he's missing a brain along with an arm and leg."

"Becky, please be nice," Dolly chastised lightly as she stared down at her companion. "We need to try to get along."

Sigmund ignored the banter as he turned to the doorway. "Do as you will. Mark my word, all of this is a moot point. I think most of us realize that already, but we're trying to deceive ourselves out of desperation. I hope that I'm wrong, but I have a sinking feeling that I am not," he said as he shuffled towards the door.

The Ventriloquist frowned. "And I thought I was a pessimist. I-I wonder if he's right, though."

"In the end, it doesn't matter. We should keep working, especially now that we're a person short," Chloe answered flatly, turning her attention back towards the pile of equipment.

* * *

 **11:32 P.M Day Ten**

 **Waterworld**

 **Emergency Room**

"...I believe I've had enough guests for one day. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to let the meds give me a brief respite," Soo Yeong uttered in weary breaths as his visible eye lazily shifted between the two boys in front of him.

Naruhiko awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "'Fraid we can't do that, Doc. We ain't got any time to waste. We need to get your keester out of here."

The Surgeon sighed in annoyance. "What exactly are you talking about? I am in no condition to go anywhere. Where are you suggesting we go, anyways?"

"Long story short, we got a strong lead on the tunnels that would let us escape this place. We're all meeting at midnight to make an attempt for it," Kaizoku explained. "We don't plan to just abandon you here if it turns out to be for real."

Naruhiko offered a reassuring grin as he slung his arm around the Sailor's shoulder. "Zoku took the words right outta my mouth! We're gonna bust ya out here, Doc, and blow this joint!"

Soo Yeong shifted ever so slightly in his bed. With the wrappings around his face, it was impossible to discern his reaction. "...Does this have something to do with the manner in which Nagito entered the park?"

Kaizoku nodded with a pensive look. "It does. Believe it or not, Nagito is the one who gave us the details. Well, a bear that seems to have Nagito's memories did. Apparently, the mastermind had something to do with his missing heart."

"Yeah, I sort of just zoned out when Yoshi was going over all that junk. The important part is that we have a ticket out of the park, so let's get you out of here!" Naruhiko exclaimed as he offered the Surgeon a thumbs up.

"Heh, that is certainly a thoughtful gesture. However, if such an escape is possible, it would be better for you to simply leave me behind. I betrayed all of you, and now I'm suffering the consequences. If I were to accompany you all, I would only be deadweight," Soo Yeong responded in a hollow voice.

"Even so, it wouldn't sit right with me to leave you behind," Kaizoku started. He seemed to drift off in thought for a few moments before looking back to the others. "Though, if I'm being honest, I'm very worried we'll get betrayed again because of what Seikatsu told me. I'd hate to pull you along into a trap..."

The Punk Musician frowned. "Shit. I mean, that's a chance we have to take, right? We can't just leave you here, Doc. If we're getting out of this mess, we're gonna do it together."

The Surgeon shut his eye. "You misunderstand my meaning. I'm not sure I care anymore for my own wellbeing. Ever since I awoke earlier, I've been plagued with doubt. I keep thinking to myself that perhaps I should have surrendered to my fate. Just leave me be and see to yourselves."

"After I gave up on my own life, I decided to use it for others. I knew about Utano, but I didn't do anything about him, so I owe it to you to help you now," Kaizoku said firmly. The Sailor crossed his arms over his chest.

"The fact is that we all could have done more. Maybe we could have stopped Utano from going off the deep end and hurting anyone. There's a lot of crap we'll never know. I'm sure as shit not gonna let you throw everything away, though. You can fight all you like, but we're not leaving ya behind. You should know by now that I'm a stubborn ass. There ain't a chance of you talking me out of it," Naruhiko added with a cocky grin.

Soo Yeong shook his head. "You idiots really are quite the pair. It seems my protests are in vain. I should be thankful, I suppose, that someone - that anyone - would go to such lengths after what I've done."

"Aye, lad, now let's get you ready to move out." Kaizoku smirked as he moved to the opposite side of the bed.

* * *

 **11:57 P.M Day Ten**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Courtyard**

Yoshikuma offered a wide grin as the large group converged by the water fountain. _ **"Great, it's wonderful to see such hope still thriving in all of you. Even the doctor himself joined us. As I said earlier, we have a short margin of time, so make sure you follow my every move."** _He chortled.

Without wasting any time, he waddled through the fountain before gesturing above his head at at the statue. _ **"Someone mind helping me? There's a switch in the head, but I can't reach it in this body."**_

"I'll do it," Haruto said. "Best be on your guard, everyone." He climbed onto the statue and reached for its head.

A shudder filled the courtyard and the water quaked. A few seconds elapsed before the base of the fountain rotated ninety degrees, revealing a large opening with a ladder leading downward...

"Well shit, looks like he wasn't bluffing. Now we just gotta figure out how to get the doc down that ladder," Naruhiko mused as he looked at Kaizoku, who was helping him support the Surgeon.

"I've had to haul stuff on ladders before. Think you'll be alright on my back, lad?" the Sailor asked, looking at Soo Yeong.

Soo Yeong offered a weak chuckle. "...I'm far past alright, Kaizoku, but peeling my face off and being stabbed hasn't killed me. I think I can manage."

"So, who wants to be the first to go down the creepy ladder that is most definitely not leading us into a trap?" Sigmund delivered the question in a sardonic manner while he shambled closer to peer over the edge.

Yoshikuma huffed _ **. "Have a little faith, will you? I'll go first, since I actually know the way. When we get down there, it's a sewer system. Before I figured out how to escape, I was down there for nearly a week."**_

Lachlan sighed adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "That's comforting to hear. Glad we brought our own food, then, 'cause I don't want to know what you survived on down there."

 _ **"Heh, some things are better left to your imagination."**_ The bear laughed as he grabbed onto the ladder and slid down it.

The Shogi Player rolled her eyes. "Chloe, why don't you stay at the front while Laris watches our backs? If this is a trap, we should take precautions."

"As you wish, M'lady. I'll be our rear guard, though I hope that such a thing isn't necessary," Laris mused as she rested a hand upon the pommel of her sword.

Chloe smirked as she moved to the edge of the hole. "Very well, I will keep an eye out for any other traps. Now, we best get moving, oui?" The Femme Fatale winked at the Knight before taking off down the ladder.

One by one, each of the survivors followed after the Fashion Designer. Laris brought up the rear, right behind Kaizoku, Naruhiko, and Soo Yeong. The ladder descended nearly a hundred feet and the chamber beyond was dimly lit by faint, red lights. The stench of waste wafted through the air. Two channels of sewage followed along either side of the walkway.

"It's times like this when I really wish my other senses weren't sharper," Shiho whispered as her nose curled in disgust.

 _ **"Heh, it's a small price to pay for freedom. Come on, and don't lag behind. This sewer system is like a labyrinth, and I think you all have had your share of that already."**_ Yoshikuma chuckled as he waddled forward and veered down a passage to the right.

"Oh, to hell with this! I think I'd rather go back to killing each other! Do you know how hard it is to get this stink out of your clothes?!" Becky howled in protest.

The Ultimate Dominatrix offered the doll a cross look before snapping a crop an inch away from her face. "Shh! You will do no such thing, and you will refrain from yelling. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-You got it, mistress!" the doll responded in a surprisingly nervous manner.

"Hmm, it's good to see a lady who knows when to lay down the law. Come along, everyone. No point complaining now that we're already here, so keep pressing on," Seikatsu said in a commanding tone.

"Yeah, we can't give up now! It's way too soon to throw in the towel!" Annabelle cheered.

The group fell into hushed murmurs while it trailed after Yoshikuma. Minutes ticked by as everyone followed the silver bear through winding tunnels, most of which looked identical. The only thing serving to identify them as unique were occasional scratches along the walls.

The bear finally broke his silence, though he kept moving forward. His voice carried back to everyone behind him. _**"I was lucky it only took a few days. This network could easily take someone months to navigate, and that's if they ever found their way out. I made a point to mark places periodically to keep me from going in circles."**_

The Parental Figure, who stood in the middle of the line, looked past those in front to glance at the bear. "How far are we from the exit?"

"Not far at all. Just a few more turns, actually. You'll be glad you suffered through this when you taste free air again."

"Hey, Yoshi, how did you even get here from the outside? Like, how did you find the sewers?" Annabelle asked as she followed alongside Haruto.

Tomoko's lips pulled into a tight line. "Yes, I have to admit that I was curious as well. I somehow doubt you just stumbled upon a killing game by chance. You seemed driven here for a reason."

The bear offered a wide grin as he rounded another turn. _**"Getting straight to the point, are we? Perhaps I was pointed in this direction. I guess you could say I wanted to see the despair and hope that filled the participants of this game. After all, it was most of you who built this place. When this game began, I was curious to see which side would prevail. However, I think I have my answer now, so there's no reason to remain here any longer."**_

"You're going to have to clarify something for us. What do you mean we built this place?" Sigmund asked suspiciously. "Are you speaking figuratively, or literally?"

 _ **"Do you think a park this size just materializes out of thin air? Between the subservient kumas and the captured ultimates, the mastermind had all the workforce they needed,"**_ Yoshikuma explained without missing a beat.

"So you are saying that we were the ones who constructed this park? That is simply ridiculous," Seikatsu retorted. She crossed her arms while glaring at the bear.

"Yeah, I've been on some less than legal substances in my days on tour, but I think I'd remember something like that," Naruhiko snorted.

The bear shook his head. _ **"It doesn't matter what you believe. You can discuss it amongst yourselves later. I think I have something you're far more interested in." He chuckled to himself as he rounded a corner. On the other side was a large opening and what appeared to be moonlight spilling from outside. "As promised, I kept up my end of the bargain."**_

A look of wonder filled Tiana's face. "You were actually telling us the truth. This is actually it?"

"I'll be damned. It's hard to dispute it when I see it with my own eyes," Lachlan muttered.

 _ **"I told you all that I knew how to escape, though I have to apologize for not being entirely honest. It's just not in my nature,"**_ Yoshikuma said. The bear waddled forward past the threshold before a reinforced steel gate suddenly appeared, separating the group from him. _ **"But to see you all plunged into a deeper despair, well, that gives me hope. I want to see if you can rise from that pit. Unfortunately, I won't be able to see that in person. This is where we part,"**_ the bear said as he continued without so much as a glance backwards.

Becky let out an enraged scream. "Come back here, you fucking coward! I'll tear your ears off! No one fucks with Dolls or me!"

Kaizoku sighed as he looked towards Seikatsu briefly, "Betrayal. I keep getting warnings about these things and I just fall for it anyways. Sorry, Soo."

The Surgeon grimaced slightly. "...That may be the least of our worries right now," he rasped out.

Laris gritted her teeth as she brandished her sword in both hands. "This was all a trap. Despite all the signs, we still fell for it," she seethed before a chortle could be heard.

 _ **"Bahaha! What a fucking riot! Look at those sad faces! You really thought it would be that easy. For a moment, you actually thought you were home free."**_ Kurokuma laughed as he waddled into sight before clapping his hands. _**"All in all, it was a nice jail break routine. Unfortunately, a dirty rat tipped me off - and no, it wasn't Yoshikuma. He was just banking on this outcome, I bet."**_

"What now, then? Do you plan to subject us to another death game or something?" Tomoko asked. Malice laced her tone.

The dark-toned bear snickered. _ **"Now why would I want to do that? This despair is even more overpowering than the scent of shit and piss in these sewers. I do have to lay down the law, though, don't I? Heh, I've got the perfect punishment. Since you all were so keen on breaking out to reunite with your loved ones, let's put them in the crosshairs, shall we? You have forty-eight hours before I start killing off a hostage every day. I know this is a classic from Hope's Peak, but we're bringing back the Hostage Motive!"**_

"Son of a bitch!" Naruhiko spat as he glared venomously at the bear. "You think you can just keep fucking with us? I swear to God, I'm gonna throttle you!"

"Y-Y-You're getting s-sloppy, Kurokuma!" Haruto was trembling. "I'm pretty sure some of us had h-hostages involved in that Wild Card motive, earlier. I-If we didn't cave in at that point, then we surely won't now!"

A dark gleam filled the bear's eyes as the emergency lights were cut off. Only his red eye glowed in the darkness. _**"Ohoho, but the Wild Card motive was just that. Everyone had something different. Besides, why not use something again if it isn't broken? Maybe it's not your loved one, but being trapped in the dark with a possible killer that will convince you to strike. Pleasant dreams, kiddos. Don't let the despair bugs bite..."**_

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Kanade and Kaizoku sitting Tiana and Haruto's usual places. Kaizoku smiled brightly at the camera. "Hello, everyone, I'm Kaizoku."

Kanade gave a small nod at the camera. "I'm Kanade."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

Kanade kept her attention on the camera. "Tiana and Haruto asked us to announce for them that they will be out for the next few episodes of the Post Game Talk Show. They both, for some reason, agreed to help Patrick and Otto with their wedding plans even though their wedding isn't until June."

"Plus, we're all having to get ready for Sonia and Gundam's wedding," Kaizoku added. "And then the week after is Kokichi and Nagito's wedding." He chuckled. "We're all surrounded by couples getting married. What do you want to bet Haruto's going to propose to Tiana sometime between now and the next episode they're back?"

Kanade chuckled. "If he does, then you better propose to me soon after." She turned her attention to the camera. "Anyhow, we need to get into the interview for today. Lately, on 'Kuma-Kuma Land,' Kaizoku's character has been getting 'shipped' with Shiho and Naruhiko, and people have been wanting to see all three together in an interview." She looked over at Kaizoku. "Am I using that word correctly?"

A bright smile on his face, Kaizoku nodded. "Now if I can get you to say 'yeet' and 'swag,' I can die happy."

"I would rather play 'Fur Elise' while choking on a tuna fish," Kanade retorted. "Anyways, please welcome to the studio Naruhiko Murai and Shiho Jiyū." The couple walked in, Naruhiko's arm wrapped around Shiho's waist. They sat down on the couch.

Shiho waved at everyone in the studio. "Hi, guys, it's so great to be here." She gave Naruhiko's arm a light pat. "Go ahead, Hun."

The taller glanced up at the camera before blushing. His gaze darted to the ground. He waved at the camera. "Hi."

"So, Shiho, Naru, how are you doing?" Kaizoku inquired.

"I'm doing very well," Shiho responded, talking to the camera. Naruhiko gently moved Shiho's head so that it was pointed towards Kaizoku. "Thanks, Hun."

Naruhiko blushed again as he muttered, "You're welcome."

"It still astounds me how loud and bombastic he can be for the show," Kanade commented.

Shiho giggled. "I love it. I can really hear his voice whenever he's filming a scene, and his singing voice is so great." She pouted. "Now if only I could see his face."

"He's very cute if that helps you," Kaizoku stated. Naruhiko's face became as red as a tomato while Kanade snickered. Naruhiko hid his face in the crook of Shiho's neck.

"Did you guys embarrass him?" Shiho questioned. Naruhiko nodded, his face still hidden. "Hun, it's okay." She felt around on his head before placing her hand in hair. She began combing his fingers through her boyfriend's hair.

"I think I'm going to get diabetes from how adorable this is," Kanade commented.

Shiho huffed. "I'm pretty sure you and Kaizoku can be just as adorable."

Kaizoku chuckled. "We can be, but…Kanade needs to say the words first."

"I'm not saying those cursed, cringey words," Kanade hissed.

"What're the words?" Naruhiko asked, his voice very soft.

"Yeet and swag," Kanade grumbled. The four then froze, their eyes wide.

"Did you just say them?" Shiho questioned. Naruhiko snickered.

Kaizoku squealed. "You said the words, Kana! You said them! I'm so proud!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kanade snapped, her cheeks becoming a bright shade of red. "I was tricked into saying them!"

"Don't blame this on Naruhiko," Shiho protested, wrapping her arms around the boy.

Kaizoku began laughing loudly. "You said them! You said them! I've never been so happy!"

Kanade let out a heavy sigh. "Are you really happy that I said the words?"

"So happy," Kaizoku responded, wiping tears from his eyes. Kanade cracked a smile.

"Then I'm happy too," Kanade replied.

"Now who's giving someone diabetes?" Shiho teased.

"Cute," Naruhiko muttered, a small smile on his face. His eyes flickered over to the camera. "Bella's saying to wrap it up."

"Aw, but we were just having fun," Shiho whined.

Kanade chuckled before turning her attention to the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," Shiho and Kaizoku stated. All four waved at the camera.

"Bye," Naruhiko muttered, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank my betas for all their help and a big shoutout to PettyPunk and Fee5H for helping bring many of these scenes to life! You both rock!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Haha I love that every chapter is followed by a list of questions. I'm glad people are staying invested!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Well I'm trying to keep these stories connected in some way!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Maaaaaybe ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Hah too much of a good thing can't last right?_

 **NSPunny**

 _If it were so straightforward, I'm sure it would be anticlimactic. However it's not that simple._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _He has a pretty good track record, but he's not always right lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Bahaha I've made you so nervous haven't I? I feel so bad for poor Shiho. She's in an unwinnable situation._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Hah that's why I was just honest about it with you :P_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _THE PLOT THICKENS! *CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC!*_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Lol at this rate Bella, you're gonna be hugging a ton of people. Thanks again for another awesome omake!_


	27. Chapter 26: Duplicity: Act One

**Chapter 26: Duplicity: Act One**

 **12:34 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

The survivors found themselves huddled upon one of the many walkways between the various waterways. Only the faint glow of a phone cast any illumination in the otherwise dim space.

Tomoko scowled and leaned against a nearby wall. "Why didn't I trust my better judgement? If something seems too good to be true, there is usually a reason for it."

"You mean like how we were thrust into a death game that was perfectly suited to your skillset, which managed to earn everyone's trust? Regardless if it was squandered later, it was still a bit too convenient at the time, don't you think?" Sigmund asked as he arched a single brow.

The Shogi Player eyed the Athlete darkly. "If you have something to say, I suggest you speak your mind. I will admit that I have made some mistakes in this game, but I am not involved with the mastermind."

"Hmm, even if it's not you, someone has to be," Seikatsu tapped a finger against her chin. "Perhaps now would be as good a time as any to figure out who. Such knowledge could prove invaluable to us from here on."

The Ultimate Knight frowned as her gaze flitted among the group. "It could be Kurokuma merely trying divide us. However, if what he said is true, someone must have informed him of our plans."

"...Considering that that could be the case, it would be to our benefit to look at anyone who wasn't with someone this evening. Who would have had an opportunity to slip off?" Soo Yeong winced slightly and leaned against Kaizoku for support. "I suppose I was alone, but since I wasn't present for the meeting, earlier, that should rule me out."

"Aye, Naru and I left the meeting to head to the hospital together. We spent all our time since with Soo," the Sailor explained.

The Musician nodded and slumped to the ground before scratching at his chin. "Zoku's right. We sure as shit didn't talk to any bears in that time, so scratch us the hell off that list."

Tiana slowly bent her crop back and forth in her hands. She seemed to be deep in thought. When silence prevailed, she spoke up. "Fortunately, collecting supplies gave quite a few of us alibis. Seikatsu, Laris, Tomoko, and I were in the first aid building. We went there after the meeting, and were together until we met in the courtyard."

"I can attest to a similar situation. Dolly, Siggy, Anna, and I were all in the sports shop and had our hands full up until the time we arrived back in the Amusement Park District," Chloe offered in a calm manner.

Annabelle pulled her night vision goggles down and let her gaze flit around the tunnel. "Hah, I knew these would come in handy again! As for our suspects, aren't we down to only three people?"

"Yes. Shiho, Lachlan, and myself," Haruto said in a quiet voice as his brow knitted together.

"Hehehe, that's not entirely true! While it's true that gimpy was with us, he left early because he wasn't happy about the way we were using our time." Becky snorted. "Considering he was the first to point fingers at the Shogi nut, I think that's sort of telling, don't you think?"

"Omitting your lack of tact and manners, that is a good point. However, before we grill Sigmund, I want to know about you three," Tomoko said as her gaze shifted between Lachlan, Shiho, and Haruto.

Shiho pulled her legs against her chest. "...Uh, well, it was pretty simple. We pretty much just focused on gathering food to last us, then we met up here."

Lachlan chuckled darkly as he shook his head. "Why even bother tellin' a lie like that when you know it's gonna get called out? Sure, we were gathering the food, if by 'we' you mean Haruto and me. You decided to make a stop somewhere else on your own. Got anything to tell us? "

The Runner paled, though it was mostly masked by the dim lighting. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "W-While that's true, it was to collect my extra sensors. After they malfunctioned that first day, I just wanted to be on the safe side."

Before anyone could respond, a voice resounded throughout the sewers. _ **"Yeesh, talk about a horrible poker face. I guess the jig is up. Shiho was indeed my little mole, which is kind of ironic since most people assume moles are blind! Whelp, I feel good getting that off my chest. Good luck down there, crew. I hope you brought your floaties!"**_

"No fucking way! You gotta be pulling our legs! Ain't no way she'd ever do some shit like that!" Naruhiko bellowed in indignant rage.

"Why? Because she's blind? Just say it. She used her disability and a sunny disposition to fool all of us," Sigmund said bluntly as he cast a dark look towards the Runner.

"Doesn't that seem too easy, though? Weren't we just sailing under the idea that things aren't that simple unless there's a reason?" Kaizoku's expression was hard to read. "Like, doesn't it seem too convenient that, as soon as we started trying to figure it out, Kurokuma just admits to it?"

"Agreed. No matter how involved she is, it's clear Kurokuma wants to sow discord between us. We should put this matter aside, at least until we're out of this mess," Laris suggested.

"No, I'm afraid that won't cut it. I want to hear it from her mouth. Tell us what you've done! Now!" Tomoko snapped as she stared at the blind girl.

The Runner chewed on her lower lip. "I-I tipped him off before we came down here, and I've been feeding him information for days. I discovered Otto the second day because he ordered me to leave the hotel. I'm so sorry. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, but I didn't have a choice."

Tiana's eyes narrowed into slits. "You didn't have a choice?! We were five feet from freedom, and you turned your back on all of us! What happened with Maddie was an accident, but you knowingly did this to us!"

"D-Do you think I wanted this?!" Shiho's voice cracked as her shoulders trembled. "They said they'd hurt my closest friend if I didn't cooperate."

"Oh, is that so?" Seikatsu mused as she turned towards the Dominatrix. "Well, Tia, what would you do in her shoes? If memory serves, you have a little brother who depends on you. If the mastermind decided to threaten him, would you not be willing to do a little spy work to keep him safe?"

The Dominatrix winced. "I-I didn't say that. I just..." she trailed off before shaking her head. "No, you're right. I'm being unfair. If push came to shove, I would do the same thing as her."

"Hohoho, but is it really that simple of an arrangement?" Becky asked. "Nagito didn't kill himself, right? It sounds like Big Tits McGee isn't just a spy, but a killer, too!"

"Yeah, and so what if she was pressured into doing it? She still did it and got our asses trapped down here," Lachlan said, folding his arms.

"I didn't..." Shiho trailed off as her head suddenly snapped to the side. "We need to move. Now!"

Soo Yeong grunted as he braced himself against the Sailor. "I'm afraid changing the subject will get you nowhere."

"No, she's not making this up. I can hear water gushing, and it's getting closer," Haruto said with a wary expression.

"Oh crap crap crap!" Annabelle repeated as she looked down the tunnel with her night vision goggles. "Guys, brace for impact. There's no outrunning this. We're about to get flushed!"

The Ultimate Femme Fatale took a steadying breath. So that's the plan. The bear wants to separate us after giving us more reason to murder. I may hate the little bastard, but he knows what he's doing.

A mere moment passed before a torrent of water overtook everyone, quickly sweeping them all in various directions. They were sucked down multiple channels and mercilessly separated from one another. With yet another piece in place, the stage was set for the next motive…

* * *

 **1:05 A.M August 12th 2020**

 **Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Headquarters**

 **Interrogation Room**

"I'm sorry all of this is taking so long. I know you must be exhausted after everything you've been through," a brown-haired man said as he offered the girl who sat across from him a sympathetic smile.

The Ultimate Mathematician shook her head before returning her own, weary smile. "...You don't have to apologize for anything. Intentional or not, I killed someone. I deserve to be in a place like this."

The man in front of her loosened his tie. "Madison, this isn't some criminal investigation. What happened in Kuma Kuma Land was an accident. Even if it wasn't, the Prime Minister and most of the other world leaders have agreed that a blackened can't and shouldn't be tried in the same manner a normal murderer would be."

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Maddie asked as she rubbed at the bags under her eyes.

"Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luck and Ultimate Hope. I'm just the Vice President of the Future Foundation, though none of those titles are important right now. Just call me Makoto." He added a reassuring grin.

"Makoto," she said a few times under her breath, as if committing the name to memory. "You said that some sort of precedent was set for being a blackened. Just how widespread are the killing games?"

The Ultimate Hope's mirth faded slightly as he laced his fingers. "...Originally, it began at Hope's Peak with the classes of 77-B, 78, and 79. Since then, however, it's only spread further. For a time, we believed that we'd put an end to the Despair movement, but numerous members affiliated with the Hand of Despair slipped through our fingers. Through them, multiple games have been staged, not only from the members of that organization, but also from other despair zealots and copycats."

"Is it really that bad?" the Mathematician asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yes and no. There is far less global rioting and crime than there was two years ago. However, every time one of these games come about, it always seems to inspire others to join the movement."

Maddie fell quiet a moment as she bowed her head. "So it's like a fire is being stoked each time. What does the Foundation plan to do about Kuma Kuma Land? I swore I would do anything I could to help those still trapped there. In the short time I was there, they became precious to me."

The Vice President frowned as he shut his eyes. "...I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but there's not much we can do. The last time we tried to initiate a rescue operation, the chopper was shot down. We were even sent a message: any further interference from us, and they'll drop the entire landmass. It's not exaggerating to say that they have blackmailed the world."

"That just doesn't add up. So we do nothing? What kind of logic is that?" Maddie asked as a hint of steel entered her voice.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. However, you have to see the broader picture. If that landmass makes berth, we're talking about a global extinction event. This isn't the first time the Despairs have taken control out of our hands and left it with those within the game. At this point, we have to have hope that your friends discover their situation and how to prevent Kuma Kuma Land from crashing down upon us all."

"...I have a hard time believing that no one else in the world isn't making a contingency plan. It just seems illogical to me," the Mathematician said as she eyed the man intently.

Makoto felt his shoulders slump ever so slightly. "Not much gets past you, does it? What you're saying is true. There has been widespread debate about launching a nuclear option to destroy the landmass before it can make landfall."

"Nuclear option?!" Maddie choked out as her face paled.

"I wish I could offer you some words of comfort, but multiple nations have been discussing it. Most recognize that utilizing such drastic measures could prevent the end of the world, but with the amount it would take, there is the concern that the fallout could be just as bad," Makoto explained with a weary expression.

The Mathematician shook her head. "Vaporizing a landmass that size would take an incredible amount of power."

The Ultimate Hope nodded in response. "A conservative estimate says that the blast would be a hundred times more powerful than the the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, combined. With that kind of damage, it's hard to call such an option a victory at all."

"So, in the worst case scenario, we're talking about global extinction, or possibly a nuclear winter?" Maddie felt her shoulders slump.

"The situation is dire, but that's why I choose to put my faith in humanity, in something besides despair," Makoto mused as he eyed the girl intently. "Come on, you must be exhausted. I know my family is missing me right now. The Foundation has arranged a small apartment for you. I'm sure you haven't slept well in ages."

The Ultimate Mathematician stared at the man for a long moment. "Y-You're really letting me go like that? After what happened to Kanade, I-I expected to be behind bars."

The young man stood up and gently patted her shoulder. "Maddie, I told you the killing games aren't being treated like a normal situation. Besides, what happened to you was nothing short of an accident. One that was set in motion by a very sick individual."

Maddie wiped the back of her hand against her eyes. "I-I… thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; I'm just being honest. Come on, we'll get you settled. Tomorrow, we'll start a search for your loved ones," Makoto said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

 **1:16 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

The Plastic Surgeon grit his teeth as the Sailor guided him forward. "...Kaizoku, I can't keep going like this. I've reached my limit, so I'm nothing but deadweight at this point. I can feel the painkillers wearing off."

"Alright, lad, we'll stop for now. Now's a good time to get some new bandages for you, since those are probably soaked," Kaizoku said as he helped Soo Yeong lean against the sewer wall.

"I'm afraid your compassion may just be your downfall. You really shouldn't be wasting your energy on my well-being, especially not with a new motive in play," the Surgeon replied as he slumped to the floor.

The Sailor slung his backpack off his shoulder and fished out a dry roll of gauze. "You're really ready to call it quits, huh? Well, it's a shame that it's my choice to put everyone else above me," he joked, handing the item off to the Surgeon.

"That sort of mentality is admirable in the outside world, but putting everyone before yourself will eventually result in you paying a price you can't afford. Take Shiho, for example. She risked her well-being and safety for someone else. Even if she somehow survives this motive, she has a huge target on her back, and it's all because she wouldn't put her own livelihood ahead of someone else's. Sometimes, worrying about yourself isn't a terrible thing." The Surgeon stared at the gauze in his hand.

Kaizoku leaned against the wall next to the other man with a dry chuckle. "I didn't worry about myself 'cause I saw myself as unworthy, but that doesn't matter now, I guess. So, do you think you're going to be able to carry on?"

A strained chuckle escaped the Surgeon. "No, I think I'm done for now. It'll be a miracle if my wounds don't become infected. That aside, there's no sense in wandering around, anyway. We have no idea where we are, let alone where the others ended up. We're just as likely to succeed by staying put for the moment."

"You're right about that, but I think we both know that's not what I meant," Kaizoku said as he looked over Soo Yeong with a serious expression.

"What do you want me to say? Should I pretend I have some great purpose left for me? Everyone is so quick to offer advice, but it's easier to say something when you're not the party involved." Soo Yeong's response came with a hint of bitterness.

"Some people just want to help, even when empty words are all they have. Can't say I can really blame them, but your feelings are your own," the Sailor mused. His expression softened as he looked off, lost in thought. "There is one purpose you could still serve. It's one I'll admit I've been thinking about for myself."

Soo Yeong's lone eye fixated on the Sailor. "Taking your own life? What has you so depressed that you'd consider that an option? Is it to protect whoever is in danger?"

Kaizoku sighed as he turned back towards the Surgeon. "I'll save you from the sob-story, but it's more the second part. In this case, it would save more people besides just my hostage."

"...Let me ask you something. You're one of the ones who stuck your nose in to help Churi and me. Don't you have someone like that, too?" the Surgeon asked quietly.

"Aye, I even talked about it with the poor lass," Kaizoku said as he looked over his stumped finger. "Are you gonna say I should just put it all aside for them? Even if we lose everything?"

Soo Yeong shook his head. "I'm the last person to be offering advice. To be honest, if anyone should die, at least my death would bring about some good. My death might mean more than my life at this point. Maybe if it comes to that, I'll do just that. Perhaps, that way, I could be remembered as more than a sulking and disfigured killer."

"That's the exact thing I've been afraid of people seeing me as." The Sailor chuckled lowly. He continued looking over his missing finger as he spoke. "Hell, I've been so afraid of people seeing me that way that I actually turned down a girl's feelings for me. I always regretted it and let it distract me, until an engine I was working on reminded me why that was a bad idea."

"So that's how you lost your finger?" Soo Yeong asked, though it was clear it was more of a statement than a question. "But it seems you were troubled before your disfigurement. Why is that, I wonder?"

Kaizoku smirked as he looked back into the man's eye. "I'll share if you'd like, but I won't fault ya for passing on that mess. You got enough on your plate, anyways."

The Surgeon rolled his eye. "Just spit it out already. You dancing around the subject is growing tedious. Besides, I'm curious to know what caused your own self-loathing."

"Jeez, guess I'll quit wasting time," Kaizoku muttered with a sigh. "It's about my dad..."

* * *

 **2:05 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

"Le batard, the day will come that the one pulling Kurokuma's strings won't be able to hide behind a ridiculous stuffed animal," Chloe groused as she sat on top of a large pipe. She eyed Seikatsu, who sat below her. She shuffled through a series of damp tarot cards that were illuminated via the faint light from the girl's cellphone. "Mon cher, do you believe that will solve anything at the moment?"

The Tarotologist sighed as she put aside the deck. "I don't plan to do a reading, if that's what you mean. It's not like I need them to divine what will happen. After enough time down here, someone will snap. It's the inevitable outcome we always face."

The Femme Fatale crossed her legs before pursing her lips. "I can't deny that is a strong likelihood. I imagine giving us all a person to focus our hatred on would lead most people to at least consider murder. Fortunately, in my case, I only have one person outside of this game, and I doubt they managed to capture her. Even if they did, she wouldn't forgive me for being manipulated by the person behind all of this."

"At least you still have someone. Should you make it out, and should you not lose them because of this mess, be sure to cherish them. There is no one waiting for me, so I at least have no stakes in this motive," Seikatsu muttered as she pulled her legs against her chest.

Chloe eyed her for a moment before slipping off the exposed pipe and landing on her feet with ease. She took a single stride and crouched next to the other girl. "Considering we're both trapped in this disgusting situation, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

Seikatsu shrugged as she slipped the cards into her pocket. "Go for it. In this game, we'll most likely end up either spilling our guts or someone else's."

"Fine. I'll just get straight to the point, then. What caused you to have so many personalities? Do you even remember what caused it in the first place?" the Fashion Designer asked as she raised a slender brow.

"Of course I remember. Despite the six deaths we've witnessed here, none compare to watching my mother's murder, nor when her killers began chasing after me." Seikatsu slowly stood up and looked over hands. "My first personality formed when I killed one of them."

Chloe shut her eyes a moment as if in deep thought. "It just goes to show how fragile the human mind can be at times. You have my condolences, for what it's worth. Do you know why she was attacked? Was it random?"

Seikatsu's shoulders dropped as she interlocked her hands. "She was targeted by other tarot readers, of all people. Her skills were driving many of them out of business, so they took drastic measures. They were even desperate enough to have a child killed."

"People do terrible things to one another, don't they?" Chloe asked in a solemn tone. "Sometimes, the reason can be so petty, too. My mother was murdered, as well, at the hands of an assassin. To make matters worse, she was expecting. It turns out I lost my mother and sibling all in the same day."

"I see, it is truly a painful world. It almost makes one wish they could take on the troubles of others," the Tarotologist mused. "Did you ever find out who was the one to do such a horrid act?"

The Designer shifted uncomfortably. "It took no effort for me to find that answer, considering I was the one who did it. All because I was so driven by blind rage."

Seikatsu crossed her arms as her demeanor shifted. "So you sought out your own Justice. I can't say I approve, though I do not know what led you to such an action in the first place."

The Femme Fatale offered a pained smile. "When I was thirteen, I discovered my father had been killed by mother. He was the ideal I used when judging what a man should be. He was a good and decent man, and deserved far better. To make matters worse, I discovered the only reason why he'd been killed was that my mother believed he was keeping me from realizing my potential as a killer. I suppose, in the end, she got what she wanted. When I learned what she had done, I became obsessed with revenge. I wanted her to suffer. I couldn't just let my father's death go unanswered. I prepared the perfect ambush and struck her down without mercy."

Chloe paused as her voice became layered with emotion. "...I didn't know she was pregnant. I wanted to hurt her, but in the end, I was just as bad as her, if not worse. I brought an innocent life into the equation. Perhaps, if there is a higher power, this is my form of divine punishment."

"Seikatsu was just an innocent girl who witnessed something no child should. In her rage, she awoke a side of herself that threatens to end all life it comes across. I have done what I could to keep it at bay. In the process, I splintered her into more and more personalities. However, I have also recently begun the task of trying to fuse them back together," the Tarot Reader explained. She shook her head briefly before continuing. "My point is, we do not truly control all that transpires due to our actions. We can only decide what we will do about them."

"Death," the Fashion Designer whispered in realization as she eyed the Tarotologist intently. "You said you're trying to fuse all of the personalities back together? What would that take? Is there anything I or anyone else can do to help you?"

Justice sighed and looked over the Femme Fatale. "I don't know how best to describe how it works. I'll just say to be wary. Once Seikatsu realizes her personalities are going away, she will begin to fear what could happen. If you all choose to help her, try to be a base for her, but be on guard. With less of us around, Death could more easily gain control. Seikatsu needs to confront her eventually, but until then, she is treading water."

"So, in the end, Seikatsu won't be able to regain her former self unless she comes to terms with all of her personalities, with Death being the primary one," Chloe surmised as she crossed her arms. "I can't imagine this killing game is doing much for her mental state. However, I'll do what I can. It would be nice to save a life for a change, rather than taking one."

"Whether it brings you any meaning, I am thankful to receive what help I can. I will continue to keep Death at bay while I can. I wish you luck on your endeavors against this game," Justice said as she closed her eyes.

Seikatsu's eyes shot open as she looked around confused. "What happened? Did I pass out for a bit there? I remember we were talking about our mothers, but then it's a blank... Chloe! Please, tell me Death didn't appear!"

The Fashion Designer reached out before cupping the girl's cheek in her hand. "Non, you have nothing to fear, cher. Justice was kind enough to explain your situation. Relax, alright? Why don't you try and get some shut eye? I'll take first watch. In the morning, we'll continue our search."

"Justice was here? She was the second personality I formed. She is so focused on stopping Death, she almost never surfaces..." Seikatsu muttered as she sat down against the wall. "Perhaps I will take that rest now. Thank you. Please awaken me later so you can also get some sleep."

"Don't worry, darling. I won't neglect my rest, either. After all, we need to be ready for anything," Chloe said with a coy wink.

* * *

 **3:28 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

"Can you not go any faster?" Tomoko huffed as she peered over Naruhiko's shoulder while holding out her phone to illuminate the tunnel ahead of them.

The Punk Musician rolled his eyes as he adjusted his hold on the Shogi Player. "Sorry, your worshipfulness, I can only move so freaking fast while I'm carrying your ass around. I'm only doing this because you were bitching so freaking much!"

The Ultimate Shogi Player huffed. "Well, excuse me for taking pride in my appearance. I don't want to smell like one of your typical fans in a mosh pit."

"Tch, as if you'd know anything about my fans. You probably listen to some boring crap, don't ya? You look like the type who only listens to classical music on repeat," Naruhiko groused as he purposely jostled her a bit.

"It seems I was wrong. You are dumber than you look. My music tastes would actually surprise you," Tomoko huffed. "Figures I'd get stuck with the idiot of the group. Somehow, you always seemed a lot smarter in interviews."

Naruhiko paused a moment. "Interviews, huh? Now why would you know anything about that? I hardly ever did interviews. They sort of went against the whole rebel image. In fact, the only interviews I ever did were with VIP fans, but those were private."

Tomoko paled slightly as she nearly dropped her phone. "Hm, I-I simply had an acquaintance who was a fan of Mirai, that's all. They were the one who told me about it."

"Sure. Your acquaintance have a name?" The musician chuckled as suspicion crept into his voice.

"What does it matter? Of course they had a name. Why are you suddenly giving me the third degree, idiot?"

The Ultimate Punk Musician shrugged. "Iunno, sounds like you're a closet super-fan to me. Gotta say, that makes you more interesting. If you get Lachlan's permission, I'll sign your tits."

The Shogi Player painfully grabbed the boy by the ear. "Mention my chest again and I'll tear your balls off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Jesus fuck, woman! Alright, alright, lay off now, will ya?" Naruhiko groaned as they came upon an identical tunnel.

"Fine, we have a deal. Just so you know, I do love your band and punk music in general. You're still a colossal bonehead, though, and if you tell anyone what I just said, they'll never find your body," Tomoko whispered into the boy's ear.

The Musician shivered. "I don't know whether to be scared or turned on right now. Probably best if we just focus on not dying. This tunnel look familiar to you?"

"No, and I don't see any marks, so it means it's not part of the path Nagito used to reach the entrance of the park," Tomoko mused. "It would seem he wasn't bluffing about the size of these sewers. We haven't seen a soul yet."

"No kidding. Shit just goes on and on. Look, I need a breather, so you're gonna have to suck it up," Naruhiko muttered as he lowered the Shogi Player to the ground.

Tomoko huffed. "Whatever. It's not like it matters at this point, anyway. There is no avoiding this stench."

As soon as the Shogi Player was on the ground, both of them just barely registered the sound of movement. In a flash, a small form leaped onto Naruhiko's now unoccupied back. The Musician stumbled briefly, but was able to keep his footing. Annabelle giggled to herself while pulling her night vision goggles up. "Boo! It's about time she got off. I've been waiting for my turn for a while now!" she exclaimed before sticking out her tongue.

"Yeowza! You scared the freaking shi- er crap out of me!" Naruhiko snorted as he eyed the child glued to his back.

"...How long, precisely, were you waiting?" Tomoko asked in a deadpan tone as she intently eyed the investigator.

"Hee hee, long enough to know what a fangirl of his you are," Annabelle happily answered. Her face got a bit serious as she started looking over Tomoko. "Hmm, do you not want people to talk about your boobies because you barely have any?"

Tomoko's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she started to pinch the girl's cheek roughly. "If you want to live long enough to have any yourself, you'll show your elders a little respect. There's nothing wrong with not having a pair of watermelons strapped to your chest!" she said with a growl.

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" Annabelle cried out as she pushed the Shogi Player's hand away. "Jeez, you'd think she would be glad to have any attention paid to a chest that tiny," the small girl muttered under her breath as she rubbed at her cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tomoko shrieked as she jabbed a finger against Annabelle's chest. "I hope you're flatter than an ironing board after puberty!" she seethed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Don't take it so hard, Tomoko! Some guys like girls that come in all sizes. It ain't nothing to be embarrassed about," Naruhiko snickered.

"Another word out of you and you'll be left a soprano singer," Tomoko grumbled as she stepped backwards and folded her arms. "The two of you are going to drive me insane. To make matters worse, I'm so exhausted I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Yeah, it has been a long night, but it's gonna be pretty risky to try and get some sleep. Bad enough we're stuck down here. The extra motive is just overkill," Annabelle said as she climbed off of the Musician's back.

Naruhiko stretched and looked between the two girls. "It ain't good, that's for sure, but I trust ya both. We haven't come this far for nothing, right?" he asked as he slid against a nearby wall. "I know it's risky, but I think we should try and get some shut eye. We're only walking in circles at this point."

The Shogi Player rubbed at her forearm. "How can you be so naïve? If one of us were to strike when you lowered your guard, you'd be defenseless."

"Maybe, but I'm a guy who likes to live on the wild side. Besides, I figure I'd rather get some rest before things get worse, ya know? It's up to you two, but I'll be startin' my snooze," the Musician mused with a slight shrug.

Annabelle sighed as she sat down next to Naruhiko. "Might as well. It's not like sleep deprivation is any safer for us."

"Fine, just do me a favor. If one of you decides to kill me, at least make it quick," Tomoko took a seat several feet away before pulling her knees against her chest.

* * *

 **4:47 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

"Lari, I know that I could apologize a thousand times, and it would never be enough," Shiho said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie. "It's just that Sebastian, our family's butler, was the closest thing I had to family."

The Knight paused mid-stride before turning to face Shiho with a makeshift torch in her hand. "Shiho, I can't speak for the others, but I would never judge you for that. When someone you love is on the line, it makes things more complicated than black-and-white. No matter what you did, I still count you as a precious friend, one that I treasure and care for. Others may see you as a traitor, but I see you as someone who is loyal to her loved ones. I think that makes you human, not a bad person," she said as she gingerly patted the girl's shoulder with her free hand.

Shiho sniffed. "I-I don't deserve such kindness. How can you be so calm about it? I-I betrayed everyone!"

Laris took another stride forward before opening her arms and gingerly pulling the girl into a one-armed hug. "Shiho, I've killed people just to survive. To escape Novoselic, I had to slay more men than there are participants in this game. I'm a killer, but, if I let that self-loathing consume me, it'll crush me. Focus on the here and now, and do what you can to atone for that. That's all you can do. As I said, I see you as a victim as much as anything else. Kurokuma preyed upon your desire to protect the one you cared about. He must be a very special person."

"My real father and uncle are terrible. They both treat people like lab rats, myself included. As they became more and more insane, Sebastian was the one person I could count on. He's not even that old, so I guess you could say he's more like a big brother. He was really one of the few things that kept me from going crazy. It was because of him that I found out how much I enjoyed running. He showed me how to face the world with a smile, and see the best in things, no matter how bad things were," the Ultimate Runner said as she gently hugged her friend.

"He sounds like a great man. If he's the reason you turned out the way you did, I'd say he did an excellent job." Laris playfully tousled Shiho's hair. "Now come on; we should keep moving. Think you can use your sensors to find the others or our way back?"

The Ultimate Runner offered a weak smile as she stepped back. "I'll do my very b-" she was cut off as she tripped and fell on her bottom.

The Knight shifted her torch before her eyes widened. She noticed Becky laying on the small catwalk next to the fallen girl. "Shiho, are you alright? Looks like you found someone already," she said as she stifled a giggle.

"Ha… Ha… Ha," Shiho rubbed her bottom before reaching over and pressing her palms against the ground. She then felt Becky's limp frame. "Wait, is this Becky?"

"Seems like it. I guess she's much more quiet without Dolly. I hope our resident Ventriloquist is alright," Laris said with a concerned expression.

The Runner slowly rose to her feet before pulling Becky against her bosom. "I hope so, too. These two are rarely apart. Dolly must be worried sick."

"I'm sure you're right, so let's try to find her and everyone else. We can find our way out of this nightmare then," the Knight said as she offered Shiho a half-hearted smile.

"I doubt anyone will be pleased to see me. In fact, I wouldn't blame them for being happy if I turned up dead," the Runner said quietly.

Laris' expression hardened. "If anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first. You can't atone for your crimes if you're dead, and I'm not about to let you die."

Shiho wiped at her eyes with her feet hand. "Hah, why are you such a good friend to me after everything that's happened?"

"It's because I'd do anything to protect those I care about. These days, that list is very short. You, Chloe, Annabelle, and the others are precious to me. I couldn't protect my sister or my homeland, but I can at least try to protect you and the others," Laris said with a pained smile.

* * *

 **5:30 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

"I-I hope Becky is alright. We need to find her," Dolly stammered as she looked across the small makeshift fire between Lachlan and Sigmund. "Do you think we'll find any of the others?"

Sigmund offered a weak shrug. "It's hard to say, really, considering none of us ended up in the same place and we found each other after the fact. I'd say anything is possible."

"Hope you brought your floaties, huh? Goddamn bear must get off on messin' with us. Hell, for all we know, some of the others coulda actually been flushed away," Lachlan said dryly as he looked over the fire.

"Considering how much water was involved, it's possible someone drowned. It seems Kurokuma has gone off the deep end," Sigmund mused as he scratched at his shoulder stub. "To make matters worse, I lost my crutch in that mess."

The Ventriloquist hugged her knees as she responded weakly. "At least some of the supplies endured. What bothers me is how Kurokuma timed that."

The Athlete nodded. "No doubt about it. As soon as the bombshell about Shiho was dropped, he didn't waste any time. I doubt that's a coincidence."

"Yeah, it probably ain't, but I can't help feeling like I missed somethin'. Probably just my nerves actin' up. We're in a pretty grim situation down here, after all," Lachlan muttered lowly while shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What should we do? I think it's almost morning, but I don't think daylight is going to change our situation much," Dolly murmured with a dejected expression.

Sigmund sighed. "There's not much to be done. Either someone is killed, or all of the hostages are. Even if we were to reach the entrance, it doesn't change the motive itself."

Lachlan laid back, staring at the barely-visible ceiling. "Looks like we're going to have to wait for the inevitable. Heh, imagine if someone snaps, only to find out their hostage already bit the dust. Serves 'em right."

"The joke would be on them. Becky is the only friend I had before being stuck here. There's no one they could use against me, anyways," the Ventriloquist admitted as she watched the embers on the charred piece of wood begin to fade.

"I wonder if, in that scenario, Becky could be used as your hostage. I honestly wouldn't put it past our captor. He doesn't seem to possess any boundaries," the Paralympic Athlete responded quietly.

Lachlan's smirk disappeared as his brows knitted together. "Given how we got into this damned game, they musta taken a hostage for as many of the hundred of us as they could. Doubt they kept any of them around after they lost the person linked to 'em. So yeah, something tells me boundaries aren't any of the mastermind's concerns."

Dolly shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god, I hadn't even thought about that. If they really did take hostages like that, there could have been at least a hundred more people who were just… killed for no reason. I-I can't figure out why someone so obsessed with this sick game would kill so many of us at once."

"It's obvious, isn't it? They wanted to send a message. Clearly, the person behind this doesn't value human life. Considering how they've droned on and on about despair, it seems they wish to spread their own sick philosophy," Sigmund responded.

Lachlan sat upright again and watched the final embers of the fire. "You're right about that. Whoever it is sure seems to hate people, overall. Guess that comes with the territory, though." The Journalist's expression hardened as he looked from Sigmund to Dolly. "So, with that said, what the hell are we going to do for now?"

"What can we do? As you said, our only option at this point is to wait for the inevitable," Sigmund replied lowly.

"B-But, even if someone does kill, how will we even know? Someone could already be dead, and we wouldn't know, right?" Dolly asked with a wide eyed expression.

The Paralympic Athlete offered a somber nod. "That's true, and I get the feeling that Kurokuma is well aware of that."

* * *

 **6:12 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

The Ultimate Parental Figure let out a murmur as he slowly stirred. He immediately registered a dull pain in the back of his skull, but he also felt it resting on something soft. As his lids flitted open, he barely made out a faint spark of light caused by a small fire. He shifted his bleary gaze to see Tiana staring down at him with a look of genuine concern. It was then that he realized that his head was in her lap. "T-Tia.." he rasped as he nearly bolted up, only to be stopped by her hand keeping him planted. Her fingers from her other hand gently tousled through his hair.

"Welcome back, Haru. You really had me worried for a while. You've been out cold for hours now," the Dominatrix said as she offered him a weak smile.

"Hours?" His eyes hovered around, scanning the dark halls. No one else was around. "Where is everyone else?"

The Dominatrix shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen another soul. You and I washed up in the same area, but you were already unconscious. You had a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head, so I'm assuming you must have hit the wall while we were being tossed about," Tiana explained with a thoughtful expression. "I dragged you as far as I could, and, after an hour of trying, I managed to find something dry enough to burn. I was trying to conserve my phone's battery as long as possible."

"I see... Thank you, Tia," the boy said with a warm smile. After that, he weakly dug into his pockets. "I wish there was something we could do for them..."

"Believe me, I know how you feel, but with our cell service being shut off overnight, they only serve as flashlights down here. If these tunnels are as massive as Nagito claimed, there's no telling where everyone may have ended up. I would have tried searching on my own, but I wasn't about to leave you like this," Tiana said as she gently stroked the back of her hand against his cheek. "How's your head feeling?"

Surprisingly, Haruto didn't tense up in response to the touch. If he did, then it was minuscule compared to last time. Instead, he started feeling more relaxed. He answered after giving a deep breath. "Throbbing... but I think it'll pass soon. How are you feeling? Did you get hurt at all?"

"My ankle is a little tender still, but otherwise I'm fine. I'd give anything for a nice hot shower, though." She laughed quietly, but her smile didn't quite reach her face. "...Haru, I'm still trying to process the idea that Shiho betrayed us. Never in a million years would I have suspected she was the one, yet I know I'd probably have done the same."

"I can't argue with that. As far as I know, Lachlan and Sigmund were the only ones who saw through her." He finally dug his phone and camera out of his pockets. Immediately afterwards, a look of realization appeared on his face. "Now that I'm thinking about it, there has always been something off about Shiho, hasn't there? Despite being an optimistic ball of sunshine, she mostly spent time with specific people, like Kaizoku and Laris. She wasn't like Churi, who I noticed was supportive of everybody."

"I'm not really sure what you mean. While it's true Churi was supportive of everyone, Shiho has been there for a lot of us too. Sure, she spends a lot of time with Kaizoku and Laris, but I've also seen her with Naruhiko a lot too, and she was the one who looked out for Annabelle during the second motive when they were being chased by Yushikuma. When we first got to the new district, she even spent a couple of hours exploring and playing with Dolly and Seikatsu. I never found that out of the ordinary," Tiana admitted before shaking her head. "Though, perhaps I'm too trusting for my own good."

"No, no, you're right. I didn't think there was anything odd about it, either, but then I heard Lachlan mention her giving fake smiles. A long while after that happened, I started having this nagging feeling in my mind, but I managed to shut it out. I believed in her until the very end, and I'm just now realizing the connections between everything." He looked lost for a moment, before letting out a wince and touching his head. "You know what, forget I said that. I think I hurt my head worse than I thought. It's making me talk crazy."

"You're not talking crazy, Haru. You're just a guy with a big heart. You saw the signs, but wanted to believe in someone. That's one of the things I like the most about you. You always try to find some light, even in a hopeless situation." Tiana leaned over before gently brushing her lips against the boy's forehead. "Just rest for now. That's an order!" she said. Her voice was firm, but she couldn't stop her lips from twitching slightly. "This time, I'm going to keep you safe."

The Parental Figure blinked, then he chuckled and gave a weak, yet playful, salute. "Yes, ma'am." Before he drifted back to sleep, he held out his phone and camera. "Can you hold onto these for me? I don't want to lose them, especially the camera. It's very dear to me."

Tiana smiled thoughtfully before nodding. "If it's precious to you, then I won't let anything happen to it. I'll guard it with my life."

"Thank you... Feel free to look in the album, if you'd like," he said after closing his eyes.

The Ultimate Dominatrix watched as the boy slipped back into unconsciousness over the next few minutes. Her eyes flitted from the camera and down to the boy sleeping in her lap. "Haruto, I hope you know that I love you. No matter what happens to us, I hope my feelings reach you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

 **13 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank our betas, and Petty/Fee5H for helping with these scenes. You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review thanks!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Hahaha yeah, but without questions a KG can get stale. So it's important to have new dilemmas and things to solve._

 **Yamomo**

 _Something like that ;P_

 **Cam**

 _Well someone bit it. Guess we'll see soon enough if you were right._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It was actually pretty straight forward and it was a reference to the Zero Escape series =)_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Hahaha isn't it a wonderful situation?_

 **NSPunny**

 _Tension is definitely boiling over. That much is for sure._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Be afraid. Be very afraid muahhahaha_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Now that we know who you want to hug, we need a list of OC's that need to be punted into the sun next ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Sometimes the oldies are the besties!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Lol love the Yugioh reference!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Fun for us, miserable for them hahaha._


	28. Chapter 27: Duplicity: Act Two

**Chapter 27: Duplicity: Act Two**

 **11:15 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

The Ultimate Dominatrix began to stir as the sound of splashing roused her attention. As her eyelids fluttered open, she registered pressure on her lap. Slowly, she raised her head to see that Haruto's head was still nestled there.

Much to her chagrin she had dozed off. 'How reckless can you be, Tiana? If someone had attacked, you both would have been defenseless,' she mentally chastised herself before she heard yet another splash.

Her attention shifted to the waterworks on either side them and the pipes that bled into the water itself. She bit back a scream as she registered a pair of black, predatorial eyes that stared back at her. About ten feet away lay a large alligator; its head snapped slightly at her sudden movement.

Tiana shakily thumbed for her whip that was still fixed to her side before her free hand pressed against Haruto's mouth. She gently shook him, trying her best to not make any excessive motions.

The boy's eyes fluttered open. Once the pupils spotted the expression on her face, they quickly moved around, as if searching for its cause.

Without breathing, the blonde shifted the boy's head towards the large reptile that continued to stare at them intently. "Haru, we have to be very careful. If we make any sudden movements it may just encourage her to strike. I think our best bet is to move back very slowly and not turn our backs on her," she said in a hushed voice as her gaze never left the reptile.

With his mouth still covered, he nodded slowly. He then carefully reached for Tiana's shoulder to pull himself up.

Tiana methodically helped herself and Haruto to a standing position, her shoulders tensing as the large critter began to stir. Its long tail wormed back and forth as its claws dug into the walkway, pulling itself up. Its maw snapped open as it aggressively pressed forward. "It's too late. She's not going to back off easily, Haru get ready to run," she said as she squeezed the whip in her hand tightly.

"I'm already on that," he replied before grabbing her hand and sprinting away. Tiana easily managed to match his pace afterwards.

The pair made it about fifteen feet before they registered the clamoring claws and something heavy shuffling behind them. The next to no light made navigating difficult and after about hundred feet, Haruto tripped over a slick spot causing him and Tiana to tumble into a heap upon the walkway. They were now completely at the mercy of the wild creature.

The pair only just barely managed to scramble out of the way as the animal's jaw slammed shut from an attempted bite. As soon as its mouth closed, sounds of movement picked up from behind the alligator. Before it could react a pair of arms tightly wound themselves around its closed maw. Kaizoku wrestled with the creature as it thrashed its head, trying to get free.

"K-Kaizoku!" Tiana let out a panicked cry as she quickly bolted to her feet, helping the Parental Figure in the process. She felt her arms tremble as she watched the beast thrash wildly, trying to buck the Sailor off. "Haru, we have to help him. No… I have to do something. I can't just let everyone else keep saving the day. I-I won't stand by anymore, not when our friends are risking everything and dying," she said as her voice became more confident. She cracked her whip through the air. "Haru, do you trust me?"

The crack of the whip briefly startled him, but he spoke seconds later. "Yes, Tia. I trust you." He said it with complete sincerity while he looked right in her eyes. He then stepped back, ready for what might come next.

A fleeting smile spread across the girl's face as she focused her attention back on the gator. She pulled the whip behind her shoulder before extending it once more with a loud crack. The long whip snared around the creature's maw before she pulled it taught and released the instrument before she could be tossed by its strength. With its maw secured, it continued to thrash, though it seemed more intent on removing the obstruction than attacking at the moment.

"Kaizoku, it's now or never! Her jaw will make short work of it!" Tiana yelled as she fished out her phone and switched on the flashlight.

The Sailor nodded as he quickly let go of the alligator and scrambled to his feet. "Nice work, lass, now let's get moving!" Kaizoku shouted as he sprinted towards the others.

"You take the lead! We'll follow you," Haruto said. He let the other two pass by before dashing with them. "Have you found any of the others, Kaizoku?"

"Not since I left Soo at the entrance. After we found it, I wanted to go look for the rest of the group, but he didn't. We argued for a bit and he decided to stay behind," the Sailor explained, glancing back over his shoulder.

Tiana frowned as she adjusted the hold on her phone. "He probably wasn't in any shape to be trekking through this sewer. God, I just hope the others are alright. If alligators are down here, there's no telling what else there is."

* * *

 **12:43 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers (Maintenance Building)**

Laris tilted her head slightly as she saw Shiho beginning to stir. She offered a weary smile and leaned against a dusty cabinet. "Sleep well? I'd bid you good morning, but it's already past noon. I'm just pleased we found this place before stopping this morning."

"Mmh. Thanks, Lari. Wait, really? Didn't think I'd sleep for that long," the Runner muttered as she got up off the ground. She started stretching each of her limbs before looking towards where she'd heard the Knight. "Wait, were you able to get any sleep?"

"I probably could have, but I wouldn't be much of a stalwart knight if I abandoned my post," Laris mused with a thoughtful expression. "You know, you are the first friend I'd made in a long time. I wasn't upset about your betrayal, I was upset at the thought of someone hurting you. No matter what anyone says, you're precious to me," she said before stifling a yawn.

"Lari... please, you've been one of my first friends I've had well... ever, my age at least. I'm glad you would look after me like that, but not if it's hazardous to you," Shiho explained as she placed a hand on Laris' shoulder.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the Knight. "Shiho, I've always put something or someone before myself. The only time I ever chose myself was when I was forced to escape Novoselic. A skong can't change its spots so easily. Enough of my baggage, though. What about you? Am I merely reading into things, or do I detect some connection between you, Kaizoku, and Naruhiko?"

Shiho's cheeks reddened and she pulled her hand back. "W-What? I mean, they're both great but... why are you asking me about this right now?"

"...I'm not familiar with what most teenager girls do, but I think it is typical for friends to discuss boys or girls they like. It's far better than discussing other subjects, right? Guessing by how red your face is, I'm onto something, aren't I?" Laris chuckled as she shifted to rest her chin against her knee.

Shiho took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Well, you're not wrong about them... and yeah, this is the kind of stuff girls do, at least to my knowledge. It's just that I don't know if now is the right time for it..."

The Ultimate Knight offered a teasing smile. "Fine, I'll let it go. I didn't meant to upset you… I know this may sound harsh, but it would be in our best interest to remain here until the motive expires. We have no idea where are are, and if we go wandering around, we only invite danger. We have no idea how the others might be handling this motive. I just hope our friends will do the same."

"I knew my ears were burning..." a familiar voice said as the door to the small building was flung open.

Laris tensed, grasping the hilt of her sword a moment before she saw Chloe standing with Seikatsu right behind her. A look of relief filled the Knight's eyes as she rose to her feet. "Oh thank god, you're both alright. You're the first people we've seen since we were separated."

The Femme Fatale offered a playful smirk as she strode forward and embraced the Knight with a tight hug, followed by a tender peck on the lips. "Oui, we could say the same thing, love. The only life we've seen has come in the form of alligators. It makes one wonder what Kurokuma intended for us in the first place."

"Hmm, I can't help but wonder... Were the alligators added after the motive started, or did Yoshi lead us to avoid them?" Seikatsu asked as she seemed to be letting her mind wander. "Oh, my apologies. It warms this old heart to see that you two are unharmed."

"I think we all would enjoy a hot shower and some food, but I believe we're otherwise alright," Laris responded as she rubbed her weary eyes. "...I was just telling Shiho that I think we are better served to lay low. It may not be the most ideal situation, but once the motive expires, we can move without fearing what may come."

Chloe offered a somber nod. "While I'm not too concerned with my own well-being, and I don't have many who could be used against me, I'm inclined to agree. This is a good place to lay low till it's over and the lights are back on."

The Runner fidgeted slightly. "Are you sure you're comfortable sharing the same space with a traitor? What Kurokuma said was true. I may have had my reasons, but I did sell us out."

"We are defined by our mistakes as well as our successes. It is clear to my eyes that you weren't happily working with our captor. If they had leverage on you, it means they could have done the same to most of us. Given the right motivation, even the most noble soul can become complicit," Seikatsu mused.

A sigh escaped the Fashion Designer. "Everyone will handle this differently, Shiho. Regardless of the circumstances, some will hang onto that resentment. However, it's what you do going forward that matters. In time, perhaps that distrust will mend, though it's difficult to say. No two of us are alike."

* * *

 **1:37 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewer (Corridor)**

A mechanical groaning sound filled the long tunnel as the walls converged closer and closer together. It was clear they would not stop until they had crushed the trio within.

"You just had to lean on the wall, didn't you?" Sigmund groaned as he quickly hobbled forward upon his single leg. "I've been hopping on one leg this entire time and I was managing just fine."

The Journalist offered a venomous look in return as he continued jogging forward with Dolly a few strides behind him. "And how exactly was I supposed to know this sewer was booby trapped?"

"Th-This isn't helping!" Dolly sputtered between heavy breaths as she kicked her legs as hard as her tiny frame would allow. "I-I really don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm so out of shape..."

"Tch, what a pain in my ass!" Lachlan growled as he fell back a moment before unceremoniously hoisting her up bridal-style.

The Paralympic Athlete lunged toward the dim light that revealed the end of the corridor. "We've got fifty feet at most, so push yourself harder. Otherwise, you'll be thinner in a few moments. No dieting required."

"I'm sorry I'm so useless. Thank you," the Ventriloquist murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Lachlan rolled his eyes. "If you wanna thank me, make sure your counterpart is quiet for a change. She gives me a freaking headache."

Dolly shook her head. "I can't help what comes out of Becky's mouth. I just hope she's alright. This is the longest we've been apart."

"She can't be any worse off than we are," the boy snarked back as he pressed through the pain in his legs before lurching forward. The walls slammed shut behind him, tearing his jacket in the process. "Great, this was my favorite outfit too."

"Better your outfit than your life, wouldn't you say?" Sigmund asked as he raised a single brow.

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist offered an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, I guess, though we're still no closer to finding our way out of this mess. I haven't seen a single one of those marks Nagito supposedly left, which means we could be anywhere."

"Uh, what time is it anyways? Didn't the bear say it would end after 48 hours?" Dolly asked as she wormed her way out of the boy's arms before brushing herself off.

Sigmund shook his head. "It's just been a little over twelve hours at this point, meaning we've got a long time left."

"...I get the feeling it won't go that long," Lachlan mused quietly.

The Ventriloquist eyed him curiously. "You think someone is gonna snap?"

The Journalist offered a muted nod. "If they haven't already. Using someone else as leverage is a perfect way to turn anyone into a killer."

* * *

 **2:08 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewer Entrance**

"Heyo, are you sure this is the right way? I'm pretty sure this tunnel is the same as the rest," Naruhiko mused as he laced his hands behind his head.

"This is why you're in the back while Annabelle and I are doing the hard work. Stick to making good music and let us be the brain power," the Ultimate Shogi Player said, deadpanning before gesturing at scratches on the nearby wall. "If you'll recall, Yoshikuma mentioned leaving marks to keep track of where he'd been. Eventually, those marks should lead back to the entrance."

Annabelle nodded as she held her phone up to the walls. "We've been following them for a while now, there shouldn't be too much more."

The Punk Musician smiled slightly. "Ya know, I'd feel a lot better if we'd run into anyone else. Shit, I hope they're alright. It just makes me wanna throttle that bear till his stuffing comes out..."

"Considering what happened that first day when Laris tried to stage a cou'p, I wouldn't suggest it. Like it or not, we're going to win by beating them at the game. If we cheat we're only going to pay the price. What happened with Nagito being killed and us being trapped down here, it just shows that for better or worse, we have to play this sick game until its conclusion," Tomoko mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah... looks like it's gonna be a hard road, but we just have to keep pushing forward!" Annabelle cheered. "Hey wait, look up ahead! I see a light!"

A rare smile spread across Tomoko's lips. "You're right, and that's definitely sunlight. See, Naruhiko? You should be thanking us. Otherwise, you'd have spent an eternity down here."

"Hah, I'll do a lot more than thank you if you want! I've never been so happy to see..." The Musician trailed off as the group neared the large ladder only to realize something was dangling from the metal bars.

The faint tendrils of sunlight illuminated a horrible sight. Hanging by his neck via a rope was none other than Soo Yeong. His mouth hung agape and his visible skin was horribly discolored. His one visible eye was bloodshot and glazed over. He was very much dead, and from the looks of it, had been for a long time.

A chiming sound echoed throughout the many tunnels and corridors as the lights began to flicker on, banishing the darkness. A series of glowing neon arrows appeared upon the wall that pointed towards the entrance.

A moment elapsed before a chortle could be heard. "Bahaha! Well, sewer rats, it's been fun, though it looks like one of ya has bit it. You know how this works by now. Follow the handy dandy arrows back to the entrance, and conduct your investigation. I wouldn't dawdle about, though. I'm not giving you losers any extra time, so get the lead out!"

The Investigator paled as she stared in shock at the body. "Doctor Moon..." She closed her eyes when she felt her shoulders start to shake. She then took a few deep, calming breaths before turning to face the others. "I think I'm gonna get started now. You guys should take the others somewhere else above ground. Just mind the body as you climb."

"Jesus Christ..." Naruhiko clenched his fists at his side as he stared at the dangling body with a look of horror.

Tomoko eyed the boy before shifting her attention back to Annabelle. "I think I'll stay to help you with the investigation, though I'm afraid we'll have to cut Soo Yeong down before any of us can properly climb up. Naruhiko, now isn't the time to stand around gawking in shock. We have a job to do."

The Punk Musician offered a somber nod in response. "Right, of course. If it helps find the asshole who did this, I'm game."

* * *

 **2:42 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewer Entrance**

Tomoko looked down at the case file with a scrutinizing stare. "He's been dead for almost twelve hours. Which means it was only a couple of hours after we were separated, when he was murdered."

* * *

 **"Kuma Kuma Land Case File #4**

 **"Victim #1: Soo Yeong**

 **"Cause of death was a broken neck"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 3:12 A.M "**

* * *

"The body was discovered at the entrance of the Sewer at 2:14 P.M by Tomoko, Annabelle, and Naruhiko. Considering that fact, alibis will be a very important aspect in this trial. Especially since so many of us ended up in smaller groups. Though for now, we have to decide on something. Was this a murder or a suicide?" Tomoko mused as she glanced over at the Investigator. "Annabelle, what do you think? Can you decide based on the injuries?"

The Investigator looked up from the body with a thoughtful expression. "I can't really tell. He's definitely got rope burns around his neck. However, I haven't found anything else, so I don't think he was attacked." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Haruto had been staring at Soo for a while, as if he couldn't comprehend what had happened to the late Plastic Surgeon, but he snapped out of it as soon as he heard the child's voice. "Is there any way I can help out, Anna?"

"Considering you're not trained to perform autopsies or investigate crime scenes, you'd be best served letting us handle it," Lachlan said in a blunt manner before rolling his jaw. "...Though I suppose you could take a look at this suicide note," he said as he pressed the crinkled paper into the boy's hands. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything I can use to compare it to Soo's handwriting, but see if you can make out anything."

The Parental Figure carefully examined the contents of the note. He traced his finger under each and every letter. After reading the whole thing to himself, he calmly wiped away the few tears he couldn't hold back. "This is a left-handed person's writing." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"You managed to discern that with just a simple glance?" Tomoko asked with a hint of surprise in her tone.

"I've taught a lot of children how to write, and some of them were left-handed. Look at these letters, here," he said as he pointed to a specific part of the note. "They would look different if they were made by a right hand. Its positioning would affect the angle of the pen's tip."

The Journalist raised a brow. "I stand corrected, that's actually astute of you. Unfortunately, in this case, it doesn't answer the question of whether it's suicide or murder. From my understanding, Soo Yeong was ambidextrous, which means he could have used his right or left hand." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So we can't rule out a suicide just yet, but we should be able to remove a few potential killers," Annabelle said before her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh yeah, along with the note, we found the pen too. It looks pretty busted. I wonder what caused it? Doctor Moon was only hanging a few inches off the ground before we cut him down, so it couldn't be from falling." _**TRUTH BULLETS**_

Tomoko's brow furrowed slightly as she examined the rope. "Come to think of it, I believe the rope around his neck was part of a climbing set found in the Sport's Shop. Since a lot of our supplies were scattered when we were separated, that doesn't narrow anyone down in particular, but it is important to note." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Speaking of things worth noting, Tomo, it seems the good doctor lost one of his gloves," Lachlan said as he gestured at the fallen garment that lay several feet away. "I'm not sure it alone proves anything, but it is strange." **_TRUTH BULLET_** "If this is a suicide, it will be an open-and-shut case. However, if we're wrong, then we'll be forced into another game of life and death. I'm not sure we'll be as fortunate a second time..."

* * *

 **2:57 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **First Floor (Lobby)**

"Jesus, that smell is never gonna fade!" Becky exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Can't Dolls and I just go take a shower?"

Tiana offered a slightly miffed expression. "Absolutely not. I'm sure all of us feel the same way, but we have much more pressing matters. Since it took us so long to get out of the sewers, who knows how much more time we have. We need to use this time to establish where everyone was since we were separated last night."

"I don't meant to point fingers, but shouldn't we be looking at the person who betrayed us in the first place?" Dolly asked quietly as she gazed over at the Runner.

Shiho bit the inside of her cheek. "While it's true that I fed Kurokuma information, I would never intentionally hurt anyone."

"You may say that, but do you have any proof of it? It probably comes as no surprise that we won't take your word at face value," Sigmund responded bluntly.

The Ultimate Knight offered an irritable expression. "As a matter of fact, I can speak on her behalf. Whatever her other transgressions may be, she and I were together the entire time. I stayed up all night, and I can assure you that she went nowhere. We were alone until Chloe and Seikatsu found us earlier this afternoon." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes, I can attest to that personally. Seikatsu and I were forced together. We too saw no one until we discovered Shiho and Laris in a small maintenance building. We didn't exactly have a chance to slip off and commit murder even if we wanted to," the Fashion Designer said. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes, and even if we had been given the chance, neither of us have anyone who could have been used as a hostage. Suffice it to say, there was no motivation for either of us to strike," Seikatsu added in a monotone manner.

Naruhiko groaned as he stretched wildly onto a large couch. "Heh, well I guess since the other two aren't here, I'll go next. I was with Tomoko and the squirt the entire time. If it wasn't for them, we'd never have found our way back to the entrance in the first place. We were the ones who found Soo Yeong after all," he said with a frown. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Seems even without much time, we are fortunate that most of us ended up with someone to serve as an alibi. Haruto and I were in the same situation. We were together all night, though I'm not afraid to admit that if it weren't for Kaizoku, we'd both in the belly of a gator right now," Tiana mused as she crossed her legs. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Chloe raised a single brow. "So then, Kaizoku showed up later, I take it?"

The Sailor sighed. "Aye, I found both Haruto and Tiana in a bad situation. I did what I could and we managed to subdue the creature long enough to escape."

The Dominatrix eyed the boy a moment as if fighting with indecision, but she finally cleared her throat. "Kaizoku, after we narrowly avoided death, you mentioned that you were with Soo Yeong. Can you tell the others what you told us?"

Kaizoku nodded solemnly. "Heh, I'm basically stepping onto the plank admitting this, but I was indeed with Soo Yeong. I'd managed to hold on to him during the flush. After wandering around for a bit, we eventually found the entrance. I left him there so I could look for the rest of you. The poor lad didn't want to keep walking around down there, so he stayed behind." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yeesh, that doesn't do you any favors at all, Captain Hook! That makes you one of the last to see him alive. How do we know you didn't just off him and then come up with the idea of playing innocent?" Becky asked with a suspicious look.

"Just because he had contact with Soo Yeong, it doesn't mean we should so easily assign blame to the Captain. For all we know, this is very much a suicide. From my understanding, Soo Yeong was not in a good headspace. Even if it is a murder, we still have others without a proper alibi, correct?" Laris asked.

Dolly nodded her head weakly. "That's true. Lachlan, Sigmund, and I were all alone. I bumped into Sigmund first, shortly before four in the morning, and then we ran into Lachlan about thirty minutes later." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then since the death took place right after three in the morning, any one of you could also be a potential suspect. In fact, to my understanding, there are only four of us without proper alibis. Dolly, Sigmund, Lachlan, and Kaizoku. If nothing else, it leaves us with a sparse group going into the trial," Chloe mused. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **3:05 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Entrance to the Resort**

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator brushed some matted hair out of her face. She paused near the entrance of the district before offering Haruto a pained expression. "Doctor Moon went through so much in such a short time. Losing Churi, taking Utano's life, having to mutilate himself, and now this. I-I'm beginning to wonder if everything we're doing is pointless. Maybe… that's what he realized, too. If he did take his life, maybe it's because he gave up."

The Parental Figure's calm demeanor began to crack, but it was still in place. He quickly kneeled down to Annabelle's level and looked her in the eye. "I can't deny that that's possible... but we won't know for sure until the trial. I wish I could've made up to him for my mistakes... there was something I really wanted to tell him, too... that'll never happen now." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before placing a firm hand on her shoulder. When they opened, they were fierce with determination. "Even so, nothing we've done has been pointless."

"You sound really sure, maybe the most certain you've ever been," the child mused with a strained smile. "...I know it petty, but I can't stop thinking this is my fault. I was the one the who encouraged Doctor Moon to go with Churi that night. If I hadn't done that, Utano may not have snapped in the first place. If Doctor Moon did take his own life, then that's three lives I inadvertently ruined. All the stuff my mothers taught me… none of it prepared me for this. H-How can you ever be ready for something like this?" she asked as her voice cracked slightly.

"...In all honesty, you can't. There are some things in life that people can never predict, no matter how much they try." Haruto chose his words very carefully. "There was a woman who was much worse than Utano. She did something... very cruel. I knew she was unhinged, I did all I could to deal with her, but I was not ready for what she did... and yet, I still blame myself for it." He wiped away some fresh tears. "That was what I wanted to share with Soo. I don't want to go into detail. I'm just using my experience as an example."

Annabelle reached up with her little hand before wiping away some of the errant tears. "I guess it doesn't matter how old or young you are. Everyone has something they blame themselves for," she said before offering the older boy a weak grin. "I bet deep down, Doctor Moon knew how you felt. He was just hurting, ya know? But if there is a place you go after all of this, I'd like to hope that he's at peace."

Haruto responded with a smile of his own. "I hope so too, Anna..." He then took his hand off her shoulder. "Thank you for supporting me, but I promised you that I would return the favor, and now feels like the right time. If you don't feel comfortable sharing anything, I'll understand. I didn't didn't tell you all of my past, after all, but you look shaken up... Do you still think what we've been doing is pointless?"

"I-I'm not really sure. I wanna say no, but I'm just so tired. I just wonder how many friends we have to say goodbye to, until it's finally over," the girl admitted as she let her shoulders slump.

The boy got on both of his knees and spread his arms wide open. "Would you like a hug?"

"...Kay, but don't think I'm a baby because of this! I just really wanna hug is all," the girl said, clearly embarrassed, as she took a half step forward and threw her arms around the teen. "You know what, Haruto?"

"That's fine. It's normal to want a hug." He wrapped his arms around her. Not too tight, and not too loose. Perfectly snug. "What's on your mind?"

A tiny giggle escaped her lips as she crinkled her nose. "You stink."

"So do you, bud," he said with a chuckle.

She playfully poked him in the side. "Kay, so let's get to the bottom of this trial, alright? Then you can have Tiana scrub your back and make kissy faces with you!"

Haruto returned the gesture by tickling her. His smile was brighter than before. "After the trial, why don't we both take showers? After that, I'll do I what want, and you do what you want. Sound good?"

A squeak escaped the child as she wiggled away from his fingers. "Fine, fine! J-Just stop! You win!" she sputtered. "I give up!"

The boy released her and got back on his feet. Then he affectionately tousled her hair. "I love you, Anna. You and everyone here are like family to me." He put his hand over his chest. "And Tiana may be more than that... I think that's what this strange, new feeling in me means."

Annabelle huffed as she folded her arms. "You're a mess sometimes, Uncle Haruto, but I guess I can see what Tiana sees in you. You've got a big heart, but you're such a big dummy."

"You're right. Truth be told, my heart is what keeps me going," he said.

Before the girl could muster another response, a chiming sound echoed across the park, followed by Mizukuma's voice. _**"This is a real bother, but I've been left to babysit you all for this case. If you'd make your way to the trial room, I'd like to get this show on the road. That is all,"**_ the voice faded quickly into silence, leaving the pair to their thoughts once more.

Annabelle frowned. "Mizukuma, huh? That's kind of strange. I figured Kurokuma would be running the show again." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Because the murder happened in the sewers, rather than Waterworld, right?" Haruto looked at the fountain, then towards the Resort District. "Wait, was the entrance in the park fountain or the hotel's? I kinda lost track, after everything that's happened."

Annabelle frowned. "It was definitely in the Amusement Park, though it still is strange. We should keep that in mind. It could be nothing or it could mean something major."

"I'm positive you're onto something," he said before taking hold of her hand. "You're a brilliant investigator, after all, now let's go. Better not keep the bear waiting."

* * *

 **Kuma Kuma Land Case File #4**

 **Victim #1:** ** ** ** ** **Soo Yeong**********

 **"Cause of death is a broken neck"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 3:12 A.M "**

 **"The body was discovered at the entrance of the Sewer at** ** **2:14 P.M by Tomoko,Annabelle, and Naruhiko  
****

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 _ **Body suspended by the ladder  
**_

 _ **Rope from the Sport's Shop**_

 _ **Chloe/Seikatsu's Alibi**_

 _ **Rope Burns around the victim's neck**_

 _ **Naruhiko/Tomoko/Annabelle's Alibi**_

 _ **Suicide Note**_

 _ **Tiana/Haruto's Alibi**_

 _ **Apparently handwriting from a left handed individual**_

 _ **Kaizoku's Testimony**_

 _ **Discarded glove**_

 _ **Dolly's Testimony**_

 _ **Busted Pen**_

 _ **Shiho's Alibi**_

 _ **4 Possible Suspects**_

* * *

 **13 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Tiana and Haruto, both dressed very nicely. They were on the beach, music playing in the background. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake," Tiana greeted.

Haruto smiled at the camera. "I'm Haruto Shinta."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

"It feels so good to be back hosting this show," Haruto stated.

Tiana nodded. "And as you all can see, we're hosting from a different location."

"That's because Kokichi and Nagito tied the knot today!" Haruto cheered. "And unlike the last reception, we're going to get an interview with the happy couple."

Tiana cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I think Kokichi might pass out from suddenly being put on the spot like that."

Sierra and Mirielle walked onto the screen, a small glare on the younger's face. "If we don't get a chance to catch the bouquet because of you, Haru, then there will be hell to pay."

"It's just a bouquet," Haruto argued. When the two girls' glares deepened, the blue-haired man hid behind Tiana. "Alright, alright, we won't interview the happy couple until after the honeymoon."

"Can you two stop intimidating my boyfriend now?" Tiana requested.

Mirielle chuckled, gently pulling Sierra away. "Sorry about that. What my darling wants, she gets." The two girls walked away, and Haruto moved back to Tiana's side.

"How about we find someone else to interview?" Haruto suggested, smiling once again. Tiana glanced around before her eyes landed on someone, a bright smile appearing on her face. She then grabbed

Haruto by the hand and pulled him away, the camera following them.

Tiana stopped right by Mallory and Ren, who were sitting at a table. "Mallory, you're here!"

The younger girl glanced up Tiana and smiled. "Hi, Tia! Hi, Haru! How are you doing?"

"We should be asking you that," Haruto argued, wrapping the girl in a hug. "Even when we were helping Patrick with wedding plans, we didn't see you."

"Thank God there's no bar here," Tiana muttered.

"Holy fuck, is that Mal?!" Yukiko exclaimed. A small rumbling could be heard as the entire cast of "Sea of Tranquility" ran over to Mallory and Ren's table.

Natalie pulled the smaller girl out of Haruto's arms and squeezed her in a tight hug. "We've missed you so much!"

"We thought you weren't going to be here," Miyaki stated.

Mikhail nodded. "That's what Patrick and Otto told us, at least."

"Well, I wasn't going to initially," Mallory admitted. "But after my last appointment, the doctors said that I would be okay."

René's eyes widened. "Wait…does that mean…"

Mallory giggled, her smile growing. "As of three days ago, I'm leukemia free!"

Everyone stared at the red-haired girl with wide eyes. After a few seconds, Dylan joined Natalie in hugging the girl. "That's amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Nagito inquired, walking over to the group. Kokichi was trailing behind him. Upon seeing the camera, he ducked behind Nagito's back. Nagito's eyes widened upon seeing Mallory.

"Mallory, you're here?!"

"Hi, Nagito, Hi, Kokichi," Mallory chirped. "Both of you look so lovely."

Kokichi peeked at the younger girl. "Th-Thank you, Mallory."

"Anyways, we came over here to announce that I'm about to throw the bouquet," Nagito announced.

Mallory gasped, her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to try and catch it."

"Good luck, Mal, but we're not going down without a fight," Sierra responded.

"I am getting that bouquet!" Laris cheered.

Chloe was standing nearby, clapping her hands excitedly. "You can do it, Laris! I believe in you!"

"I think Kaizoku and I will be fine without a bundle of flowers," Kanade interjected. Kaizoku was holding onto her hand.

"I would have to agree," Alexander responded, wrapping his arm around Akeno's shoulders.

Churi giggled, cuddling Soo closer to her. "I already got the bouquet at Sonia and Gundam's wedding."

Tiana glanced over at Haruto before chuckling. "Should I give it a shot?" Haruto nodded. Tiana joined the others as Nagito walked over to the buffet table. After a few seconds, he tossed the bouquet into

the air. Excited screams filled the air before being replaced by delighted gasps. Tiana turned around to face the camera, the bouquet in her arms. She looked stunned. "I actually caught it."

Annabelle ran over to Tiana, Kitai trailing behind her. "Tia! Tia! If you caught the flowers, does that mean you and Haru are gonna get married?"

"Does it?" Kitai asked, giving the blonde woman puppy dog eyes. Before Tiana could respond, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Haruto.

"Haru, is everything alright?" Tiana inquired.

Haruto chuckled. "That is really going to depend on how this goes. I was going to wait to ask this, especially since we're at someone else's wedding, but Nagito and Kokichi said I could go ahead and ask if I

wanted and you did just catch the bouquet."

Tiana cocked an eyebrow. "Haru, what're you going on about?"

"Well…there's something I've been wanting to ask you for the past year now," Haruto admitted, reaching into his pants' pocket. As Haruto pulled out a small black box, he got down on one knee. Tiana threw a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Tiana Blake, will you marry me?"

Tiana threw the bouquet into the air before throwing herself into Haruto's arms. "You never had to ask, you fluffy-haired fool. You just had to show me the ring, and I would've said yes." When Tiana pulled back from the hug, tears could be seen running down her face. Despite that, she was smiling brightly.

"Since you two are probably wanting to celebrate, can I end the show?" Mallory requested. Tiana nodded before pulling Haruto in for a kiss. Mallory turned to face the camera, smiling brightly. "Thank you all for watching and for sending such kind messages while I was recovering. And thank you all for showing so much support to my cast mates. This has been the Post Game Talk Show, and we'll see you all after the next episode. Good bye!"

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank our betas, and Petty/Fee5H for helping with these scenes. You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review thanks!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **YAmomo**

 _Wow, I have to say that's one wild theory. It's definitely the first of it's kind for sure. Hah, glad you caught up though =) Hope you enjoy where it goes!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Oooh good choice of band by the way!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah I have to say Tomoko/Annabelle's interaction in the previous chapter was one of my favorites._

 **NSPunny**

 _I always love reading everyone's interpretation and predictions. It makes every chapter exciting for me =)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah I wanted to come back to Maddie eventually, I just needed a good chance. It seemed like a good time in my head._

 **doomqwer**

 _I can't believe we're arguing over science in this series of all things. Though I will point out that if the landmass is large enough then it doesn't need to be that high. Terminal velocity for a person is achieved at 1500 ft. Let's just say this island is at 20,000 ft well below Mt. Everest, that's still nearly 4 miles above sea level. More than enough achieve terminal velocity. If we say this entire landmass is around 30-50 miles in diameter it would be an extinction or at least near extinction level event. Also if the individuals had been acclimated to the levels which are well below Everest, then it's more than feasible they'd have plenty of oxygen._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _I'm not going to pretend like I have any idea what you're talking about haha. I do like these kind of chapters though, it gives us a lot of room to delve more into the characters!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I just keep stringing that along don't I? I'm just evil like that!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Itchy fingers? Of course not!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Eh everything is inspired by something else these days lol_


	29. Chapter 28: Duplicity: Act Three

**Kuma Kuma Land Case File #4**

 **Victim #1:** ** ** ** ** **Soo Yeong**********

 **"Cause of death is a broken neck"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 3:12 A.M "**

 **"The body was discovered at the entrance of the Sewer at** ** **2:14 P.M by Tomoko,Annabelle, and Naruhiko  
****

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 _ **Body suspended by the ladder  
**_

 _ **Rope from the Sport's Shop**_

 _ **Chloe/Seikatsu's Alibi**_

 _ **Rope Burns around the victim's neck**_

 _ **Naruhiko/Tomoko/Annabelle's Alibi**_

 _ **Suicide Note**_

 _ **Tiana/Haruto's Alibi**_

 _ **Apparently handwriting from a left handed individual**_

 _ **Kaizoku's Testimony**_

 _ **Discarded glove**_

 _ **Dolly's Testimony**_

 _ **Busted Pen**_

 _ **Shiho's Alibi**_

 _ **4 Possible Suspects**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Duplicity: Act Three**

 **3:16 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

Mizukuma offered a bored expression as his beady eyes flitted around the room. _ **"It's pretty straightforward. I'm going to give you all an hour to solve this. You know the penalty if you guess wrong, so I'd suggest you all leave nothing to chance."**_

"Before we begin, perhaps you could answer something for us first. Why are you the one supervising this game?" Tomoko asked as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 _ **"Who could say? I'm not going to offer any answers unless the truth has already come to light. This is counting against your time, though. Let the third trial commence,"**_ the bear said before folding his paws.

Naruhiko frowned. "Any bright ideas where we should start?"

"Heh, there's no need to beat ourselves up. I mean, he was hanging by his neck and found with a note, right? This is obviously just a suicide. I think we all know he wasn't exactly in the best state of mind," Becky pointed out bluntly.

The Parental Figure shook his head. "...I wish I could completely refute that assertion, but it is true. Soo Yeong was in a dark place."

"Yeah... I have to admit that when I visited him in the hospital, he seemed suicidal. Perhaps he finally hit a breaking point," Sigmund suggested in a quiet manner.

"Alas, if such a tragic fate has befallen him, then it seems our quest here has become rather simple, if not depressing," the Tarotologist said in a dramatic manner while shuffling through her deck of cards.

The Ultimate Dominatrix crossed her arms. "I can't pretend that I knew Soo Yeong as well as I would have liked, but I still think we should explore every angle, lest we find ourselves in another death game."

"...I agree, since I don't think this was a suicide," Kaizoku said in a reserved manner as he stared blankly at his podium.

"Zoku, did something happen? Something that makes you feel that way?" Shiho asked anxiously after tilting her head in his direction.

Lachlan offered the Sailor an appraising stare. "Yes, why don't you answer that question? Considering you are among the small group without an alibi."

"Beyond that, he also admitted to being with Soo Yeong prior to his death. While I admit it would be foolish for him to admit to killing him, let alone suggest it wasn't suicide. However, he may also expect we'd draw that conclusion. Whatever the case may be, I think we deserve an answer," Chloe mused.

The Sailor frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "...Oi, I don't even know where to begin. I never expected to have to discuss this."

"Captain, just take your time," Laris encouraged with a slight smile.

"Laris is right! Don't fret one bit. I believe in you, Captain Zoku!" Annabelle mustered a reassuring smile.

Kaizoku bit back a weak laugh. "I appreciate the vote of confidence. I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **1:45 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

 _Soo Yeong, who was managing to move once more, leaned against the Sailor for support. "Sounds like you've carried a large burden since your father's death, though I'm sure you have cherished memories. That's certainly more than I can say about my own parents. They left me in the very hospital I was born."_

 _"You may have never had such memories of those who birthed you, but who took you out of that hospital? Cause I get the feeling they were closer to real parents for you anyway," Kaizoku mused._

 _"It wasn't so simple. For most of my childhood, I was raised in an orphanage. I was born with Treacher Collins syndrome, which is a genetic disorder characterized by deformities of the ears, eyes, cheekbones, and chin. The children used to call me Goemul. That means 'monster' in Korean. Once, they even attacked me with scissors and knives. To this day, I'm still wary when other people hold such instruments… even as a surgeon. Anyway, I woke up in a hospital sometime later, and was bandaged not unlike now," Soo Yeong explained. "It was at that point, however, that I met Doctor Kim Eun-Jeong, the most famous plastic surgeon in South Korea. She was kind to me… more than most had been. I think on some level, she saw me as a challenge to overcome, but whatever her motivations… she took me in as a protégé. On my sixteenth birthday, she offered me the chance to reshape my flesh and start over. It's why I became so obsessed with Plastic Surgery. It gave me the confidence and a joy I had never known, and I wanted to share that with others..." he said before trailing off._

 _Kaizoku smirked briefly, but it soon faded away. "Must have had a great impact on you. Suppose that's why not being able to makes life feel so empty, huh?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose that's the crux of my problem. My face gives me confidence, but my work gives me joy. To not possess either would be misery. I… I don't wish to return to the person I was before," Soo Yeong admitted quietly._

 _"Would you not be able to get a skin graft to make up for what's now missing? Maybe another doctor you know you can trust, like Eun-Jeong?" The Sailor looked over the burn on his hand. He chuckled and then looked forward again. "I choose not to get rid of my scars, since I always saw it as my burden to bear."_

 _The Surgeon offered a strained smile. "...The damage is extreme, but I suppose anything is possible. Losing Churi and something else so precious to me... really shook my confidence. Maybe… I shouldn't be so obsessed with what I've lost, and should be content with what I still have. Who knows, Doctor Kim may see my new face as an even greater challenge to overcome," he let out a low chuckle. His visible eye soon widened when he saw light at the end of the corridor._

 _"I know I've been having that problem for too many years now..." Kaizoku let his sentence trail off as he noticed the faint light as well. "I'll be damned, looks like we weren't just wandering uselessly."_

 _"Heh, it seems our fortunes have finally changed.." They moved forward before stopping at the ladder. "Let's get up there, shall we?"_

 _Kaizoku frowned as he looked from the ladder to back the way they came. "Aye, but it looks like no one else made it... Are we really the only ones to have gotten here so far?"_

 _Soo Yeong shook his head. "Regardless of whether that's true or not, we should get out and when we have cellphone service in the morning… we can use it to try and contact the others. Staying down here any longer is just an unnecessary risk, especially if Kurokuma decides to mettle once gain."_

 _The Sailor's fist clenched as he continued looking back into the dark hallway. "I just... if everyone else is still down here, I can't just leave them behind. Not all night..."_

 _"And what will happen if you get turned around in the dark and can't find your way back?" Soo Yeong asked irritably. "Be reasonable. I know you're worried about the others, but what good will you be stumbling around in the dark? At least if we play this smart, we can try to call someone when the curfew is lifted."_

 _Kaizoku shook his head. "No, that's time that Naru, Shiho, Laris, Anna, and the others could end up dead. I refuse to leave them down here. Even if it's a risk, I'm not leaving without everyone else."_

 _The Plastic Surgeon groaned. "You have to be joking! I understand the others, but you're still standing by Shiho?! She's the only reason why we're in this predicament in the first place. When are you going to accept that she betrayed you? Even if she cares about you or anyone else, it pales in comparison to whomever she sold us out for..."_

 _"And you've never done anything you regret before?" the Sailor countered pointedly._

 _"Fuck off."_

 _Kaizoku rubbed at his forehead. "If you don't wanna help, you can stay here. I've already said my peace, though. I'm not leaving without the others." He then started back the way they'd come._

 _Soo Yeong watched the silhouette vanish into the distance. 'Churi, what would you do in this situation?' the boy wondered mentally before shaking his head. "Dammit. Why did I even think that?" he growled as he pushed himself into walking once more. 'Maybe he didn't get too far,' he mused to himself as he pulled out his phone before switching on the flashlight..._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

 **3:27 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"...We may have argued, but I truly believe he intended to fight. I just don't see him killing himself," Kaizoku said as he bowed his head.

The Shogi Player sighed. "Apologies for being so blunt, but are you sure you're not just saying that to distance yourself from the truth? Perhaps you're harboring guilt over his death, and it's easier to believe he was murdered than face the fact he took his own life."

The Ultimate Sailor shut his eyes. "I've blamed myself for a lot of things over the years, but I swear he seemed to be doing better."

"Heh, well it's not like we can ask him now, anyways! I still say it's pretty fishy that you were with him. It puts you at the scene of the crime!" Becky exclaimed with a wide grin.

"No, that's where you're wrong..." Lachlan responded with a look of quiet confidence. "I just realized something that's pretty crucial. Why do you think Mizukuma is here?"

Naruhiko furrowed his brow. "How the heck are we supposed to know that?! Maybe Kurokuma just wanted a break. You can never tell with that little asshole."

"Actually, I believe our Journalist is onto something. It was stated at the beginning that the Kuma in charge of each trial was dependent on where an individual was killed. It is true we were in the sewers, but if Soo Yeong had killed himself at the entrance, then it should have been Kurokuma presiding over this case. However, since that's not that case, it only can mean one thing. He didn't die there at all!" Seikatsu proclaimed with an aura of confidence. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Sa·cré bleu! The last time I checked, suicide victims don't move themselves after dying. We're looking at a murder, pure and simple!" Chloe stated as she offered a small smirk at the Tarotologist and Journalist. "Excellent job, you two. You saved us from certain doom."

Laris nodded thoughtfully. "It does change things and reaffirm what the Captain said. However, we still have four suspects remaining, correct?"

"That's right! It only leaves us with the Captain, Sigmund, Dolly, and Lachlan!" Annabelle piped up.

"Seeing that's the case, I think we should explore the cause of death. The neck was broken, but was he hanged somewhere else and then moved?" Haruto suggested with a doubtful look.

Tiana pursed her lips. "Maybe it's just me, but that seems like a risky proposal. It would be bad enough to move the body once, but to hang Soo Yeong and then take his body and move it to the entrance? Would someone have really done that? It seems to me that maybe his neck was broken, and the culprit came up with the idea of hanging him as a way to make it seem like a suicide." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But who could have had the knowledge of how to break a neck without leaving any evidence of a struggle? There weren't even fingerprints on the body, right?" Shiho questioned.

"There's only one person here who could have committed this crime, and that's you, Sigmund!" The Investigative Journalist suddenly jabbed a finger towards the other boy.

Sigmund raised a single brow. "Interesting, and do you have any proof to back that up? Lachlan, you also don't have a solid alibi for that time frame."

The Journalist offered a cocky smirk. "Perhaps that's true, but you fit every missing link in this trial. The fake suicide note was written by a left-handed person, and since you only have one arm, you don't have much choice but to use that hand. We were stumped because Soo Yeong could write with both hands, but since this is a murder, it casts far more doubt onto you." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Oh? I don't recall all of us sharing our favored hands. You seem to be jumping the gun," Sigmund countered with an impassive expression.

"No, you're not gonna worm out of this. You are the only person, save maybe Chloe and Laris, with the training to break a neck. You had said you were on you way to being a Judo Master, correct?" Lachlan asked. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But we found no physical evidence, no prints or anything..." Dolly said with an unsure look.

Lachlan grinned. "That part may be the easiest to explain. You see, Sigmund almost never removes his glove. I guarantee that's why we found no prints. I'd go one step further and suggest the discarded glove that was on Soo Yeong's hand was used temporarily to write the suicide note, to avoid any physical evidence being left behind. Isn't that right, Sigmund?!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Silence fell over the room for a moment, but it was soon broken by the Paralympic Athlete.

"I had wondered if my cobbled-together attempt would be enough. It would seem I underestimated you all. A mistake I likely won't live long enough to regret," Sigmund mused in indifference.

Tiana's eyes widened. "You admit to your crime that easily?"

The Athlete nodded after a moment. "What would be the point in carrying on this charade? The moment suicide had been ruled out, I knew my chances had dropped substantially. Of course, at the time, I had no way of knowing who would or wouldn't have an alibi. There were just too many unknowns. I knew the risks, but for what was on the line… I did what was necessary."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **3:03 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Underground**

 **Sewers**

 _The Ultimate Plastic Surgeon let out a dry chuckle as he saw a familiar figure hobbling in his direction. "Seems this trek wasn't fruitless, after all. I don't suppose you've seen any of the others?" he asked as he leaned against the wall for support._

 _The Ultimate Paralympic Athlete briefly ran his gloved hand through his hair. Shaking his head, he curtly replied, "No. You?"_

 _"Well, I was with Kaizoku until a short time ago. We found the entrance, but much to my chagrin, he wasn't willing to leave without finding the others. We had an argument before he left me at the entrance. Since I couldn't climb up with my injuries, I lingered there for a while before I found myself walking of my own accord... I suppose his eagerness to help everyone made me feel guilty for being so absorbed in my own pity party," the Surgeon admitted as he weakly gestured in the opposite direction. "I've been careful to keep track of where I came from. If you like, I can lead you back now."_

 _Sigmund's jaw shifted ever so slightly, before he slowly made his way over to Soo Yeong. "That's good to hear. Lead the way."_

 _As the pair walked down the tunnel, Sigmund gave the Plastic Surgeon a sidelong glance. "So, you found it, then? The will to continue?"_

 _Silence prevailed among the pair for a moment before a sigh escaped Soo Yeong. "I was the ugly duckling long before I achieved my former face. I think losing Churi… losing my face… made me feel as if I had become the disfigured, outcast child I'd been before. I'm not sure I'll ever get over this… but maybe I can offer others what I myself have lost."_

 _Sigmund furrowed his brow in discomfort. "Hey... Weren't you the one who claimed that no client would ever hire you again? This is a rather sudden change in heart."_

 _"...Perhaps it's simply exhaustion speaking. Maybe my line of work as it was is over… However, there are always different avenues I could pursue. You weren't always a Paralympic Athlete, correct?" Soo Yeong asked as he fixated his attention on Sigmund._

 _"No, of course not. I was just a 'normal' Judo practitioner. But that doesn't matter now." Sigmund shrugged. "The point is, I'm questioning your will to live."_

 _The Plastic Surgeon shook his head. "Speaking of change of heart, weren't you the one convincing me to live not long ago?"_

 _Sigmund responded with a low chuckle. "Yeah, well... Did it work? Did any of our words hit home?"_

 _"Maybe. Between you, Kaizoku, and Haruto… perhaps some of it stuck," Soo Yeong mused as he rested a hand against his side. "Sorry, I need to rest again. I'm feeling faint."_

 _"Honestly... I'm glad for you. I really am." Letting out a wispy sigh, Sigmund turned to face Soo Yeong. "But these are unfortunate circumstances. It would've been easier for both of us, had you already given up."_

 _The Surgeon tensed as realization dawned on him. He lowered the phone in his other hand. The faint light still glowed across the tunnel in front of them. "...What irony, to consider dying… only to be killed after finding a shred of purpose..." he trailed off. Suddenly, he extended his leg, kicking the crutch Sigmund was using. Then he feebly tried to lumber forward in a vain attempt to escape the Athlete._

 _Lunging forward with lightning speed, Sigmund grabbed Soo Yeong by the head. He twisted his hips and, with a sickening snap, wrenched Soo Yeong's head all the way back. Death was nearly instantaneous._

 _With a clack, the Doctor's phone collapsed to the ground, illuminating the Paralympic Athlete that now supported the deceased Surgeon. In the end, even with a renewed vigor, it wasn't enough to overcome Sigmund's determination. In a battle of wills, one had clearly triumphed..._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **3:48 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"So… Soo Yeong hadn't given up at all. He was only trying to help and you attacked him while he was at his weakest..." Kaizoku said through gritted teeth.

The Punk Musician slammed his fist against the podium. "Seriously, what the shit were you thinking?"

"Don't judge him too poorly. Most of us had leverage. I imagine he was no different," Chloe mused as she eyed the Athlete. "I'm right, aren't I?'

Sigmund merely sighed before speaking in a stoic manner. "Cast your vote as you will. I won't apologize for my actions. If I had to kill all of you to protect my sisters, I would have done so. Not because I'm some monster, but because they're all I have left in this world. When there is something you care about enough, you'll do anything to protect it."

"Mister Sigmund?...You said you broke Doctor Moon's neck with a quick movement. I should have noticed that in my autopsy. Did he really die instantly?" Annabelle asked in a shaky manner as she rubbed her sleeves against her eyes.

"...It was over before he even registered what was happening. I had no intention of making him suffer," the Paralympic Athlete responded.

Mizukuma cleared his throat. _**"Seems like you all have reached the truth. There's no need to drag this on. Everyone cast your vote, now."**_

"Again and again, I let my own preconceptions cloud my judgement. I wrote you off as a killer based on your disabilities and what the obvious answer was. It's a sign that, as much as I'm loathe to admit it, these cases require cooperation," Tomoko sighed as she reached out and pressed a button.

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist shook his head. "Tomo, you don't have to sound so defeated. We were all misled initially, but there is no harm in relying on one another."

"Sigmund, for what it is worth, I cannot condone your actions. However, I would be a hypocrite for judging you or Shiho for your actions as of late. The world is rarely as simple as black and white. If enough time had passed… I can't say I wouldn't have been tempted as well," Tiana admitted with a somber expression as she cast her vote.

"I couldn't agree more, Tiana. It's easy to spout platitudes, but when lives are on the line, nothing is that simple," Laris added as she shut her eyes.

The Paralympic Athlete allowed a thin smile. "It's kind of you all to make such an attempt, but I am a killer. I won't beg forgiveness, but I won't pretend that I'm in the right either. Haruto? ...May I ask a request of you? Though I'm sure you already know what it is."

The Ultimate Parental Figure offered a solemn nod. "...Yes, of course."

"Should I not make it through this death game, and should you manage to survive, will you see to it that Cathy and Chloe are alright? They have no other family than me. They're not much older than our Forensic Investigator. Truth be told, it's the reason why I avoided talking to you, Annabelle. It was a painful reminder of my sisters, and where they might be," the Athlete said as he slowly worked his jaw. "I'm not asking for anything special, just… see to it that they're cared for."

"You don't have to ask twice. You have my word," Haruto said in a serious tone as he rested an arm over his chest.

The Tarotologist hummed softly. "Well said, dear Haruto. Should you not live to see that day, I will nurture the little ones like a true Empress should!"

"Uh, I could show them how to handle a puppet. Maybe they'd enjoy ventriloquism?" Dolly suggested timidly.

"I'm already regretting my previous request," Sigmund deadpanned, though the faintest of smiles creased the edges of his lips. "For what it's worth, best of luck to all of you. You're going to need it."

"Sigmund, I know it doesn't mean much from me… but I hope you'll fight in this game. What you did was terrible, but I'm the last person to judge anyone. Just don't go down without a fight," Shiho said as she offered the boy a thumbs up.

The Paralympic Athlete let out a dry laugh. "I can't make any promises. If this game is anything like the previous one, I think I've already lost."

A chiming sound filled the room before the bear at the podium spoke once more.

 _ **"The vote is conclusive. Sigmund Shiraishi, you are the blackened and it's time to face your death game!"** _Mizukuma said as he raised a paw and pressed a button.

A series of chains appeared before dragging the Athlete out of sight, while a large screen flickered to life...

* * *

 **3:57 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Challenge Room)**

A sadistic giggle filled the darkened room before bright lights flickered on and revealed a small dining hall. It consisted of a single table with two chairs on either side of it. On one side of the table sat a little girl with a pink coat and the same colored hair and eyes as Sigmund. She was strapped to the seat with a look of horror on her face and a gag in her mouth. Across from her sat the Ultimate Paralympic Athlete. The sound of wheels groaning could be heard as Kurokuma pushed a cart into view. Several dishes lined the cart and were covered by a top.

 _ **"Aren't I such a sweetheart, Sigmund? I like bringing people together!"** _the bear giggled as he stopped next to the girl and yanked out the gag.

This caused her to cough violently and blink back tears. "B-Big brother!" She sniffled as her tiny shoulders trembled.

Sigmund's eyes widened first in relief, then disbelief. "Cathy... you shouldn't be here... Why is she here?!" he snapped at Kurokuma with anger rising in his voice.

The solid black bear offered a malicious grin as he gingerly ruffled the girl's head. _**"What else were you expecting when I said hostages? Sorry for the gag, but she just wouldn't stop crying. It's so ear grating!"**_

Cathy felt her dark red eyes burning as she tried to avoid sobbing. "Big brother… I-I don't know what happened to Chloe. I-I just want us to all go home. Please get us out of this!" she pleaded with a cracked voice.

The Paralympic Athlete's brow furrowed in worry upon the mention of his other sister, Chloe. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Cathy, all you have to do is close your eyes and listen to my voice, okay? We'll be fine," he lied through his teeth. Craning his head around to Kurokuma, he asked, "Alright then... what are we doing?"

The child squeezed her eyes shut and silently nodded her head. It was clear from her body language that she was was terrified.

 _ **"It's pretty simple, Siggy! I can call you that too, right?"** _Kurokuma asked with a snort as he returned to his cart. Hen then placed several covered trays in front of the pair. **_"I figured we'd make this a more interesting game and get the whole family involved. The person who eats the most gets to leave this table!" he exclaimed with a wicked gleam in his eyes._**

"The whole family..." Sigmund muttered under his breath before shaking away the sense of dread that threatened to shut him down. "Eats... the most... what?" he asked hesitantly, although he had a sinking feeling he knew what to expect.

A giggle escaped the bear as he suddenly began to pull the cover off of the several dishes. _ **"I call it the seven-course Chloe meal! Fried fingers, boiled eyeballs and soup, baked heart, roasted lungs, glazed ribs, brain-stuffed burritos, and of course, for an appetizer, a tongue shishkabob!"**_

Cathy's eyes snapped open. She let out a petrified scream and began to thrash wildly while tears spilled down her cheeks. "N-No! This isn't real. This has to be a bad dream!" she stammered in choked sobs.

 _ **"Sheesh, some people just don't appreciate a home-cooked meal. Look, it's pretty simple how this works. You'll have five minutes. Whoever eats the most will have their restraints loosened and will have another two minutes to free themselves. Let's just say you don't want to still be shackled in those seats when the timer hits zero."** _The bear chortled darkly.

For a moment, Sigmund was as still as stone. His dark red eyes had no light in them. He was truly broken. But as the pitiful sobs of his sister reached his ears, his mouth began to quiver. 'Move your lips, Sigmund... Speak, damn it!' he silently swore.

'I've failed as a human being, and I've failed as an older brother. Still... there's still one last task I cannot allow myself to fail at.' His thoughts stirred, growing in intensity.

"Catherine!" he suddenly yelled, cutting through her wails. "Cathy..." he repeated in a softer tone. "Listen to me."

A hiccup escaped the timid girl as she wiped her eyes. "I-I can't do this… not to Chloe. S-She should be here instead of me. She was always stronger than me..." she managed between sharp little breaths.

"Hah, I'll let you two sort this out. This will be beary good no matter what happens. Consider yourselves on the clock, now!" Kurokuma snorted. He clicked a timer and waddled out of sight...

Sigmund slowly nodded, before tearing the glove off his hand with his teeth. It fell to the ground with an unceremonious flop. "I understand how you feel, of course I do. But from here on out, you have to be strong... There'll be days when you feel like there's nothing to live for, days when you consider ending it all. I know... I know because I've been there myself."

"The first time I woke up after the incident, when the loss of my limbs and the memories of Mom and Dad were still fresh, I felt like I had lost everything... But I was quickly proven wrong. You and Chloe were there. I still remember how mad the nurse was when you two jumped on me..." He managed a brief chuckle. "You saved me back then. You really did."

Cathy blinked tears out of her eyes. "But that was because we were both there! I-I don't want to a live in a world without you two. We don't have any family left. Please, I-I can't do this..."

Sigmund shook his head. "Cathy, you're a brilliant girl, but you're too young to decide on something so hastily. Forgive me for being such an overbearing brother, but your life hasn't been decided yet. Who's to say you won't find people you can call family again, someday?"

"E-Even if that's possible, how can I e-eat Chloe? She's my other half. I don't know if I can do that, big brother," the red head sniffed as her eyes shifted to the timer that was mercilessly ticking towards the deadline...

A shadow fell over the Athlete's face. "You have to. Just one morsel. That's all. You're the only one who can still make it, Cathy. You have to carry that burden for all of our family. Please."

Sigmund's voice began to crack uncharacteristically. "You... you have an entire life ahead of you. I'd like it if you could somehow go on to live a normal life, but... if you're even a little bit angry, or a little bit dissatisfied with the world's cruelties, then change it. I know you can; you're a lot more talented than this failure of an older brother, after all... You understand that Chloe would want you to continue for her, don't you?"

"Just one bite..." Cathy said as her gritted her teeth together. "Big brother, you're not playing fair, you know?" she asked in a strained voice as she reached out and shakily grabbed at one of the fried fingers. She squeezed her eyes closed and nipped at the end of the digit. She pushed aside her revulsion as she feebly managed to swallow the contents, before letting the rest drop to the table.

Sigmund sighed in relief. "Sorry, but obedience was always one of your more dominant traits... In the future, people will try to take advantage of that. Don't let them... Here, catch."

A moment later, he reached down his shirt and pulled out a thin steel chain with two golden rings attached. With a mighty snap, he broke the chain off and tossed it to the young girl.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, then get upset when I listen," Cathy huffed slightly. She offered a teary smile before grasping the two chain. "Big brother, you know you've been the best brother in the world. Chloe and I couldn't have asked for a better one!" she exclaimed as she stared fondly at the two pieces of jewelry. "Mom and Dad's…"

'Don't say that. I was the worst brother to ever live.' The thought hovered in Sigmund's head for a moment. He returned a pained smile. "Yeah... They'll watch over you from now on. I will too."

A chortle filled the room this time from the speakers. _ **"Well I have to say, this wasn't a very exciting showdown. So much for all the food I slaved over. Oh well, a deal is a deal!"**_

The restraints around Cathy's legs loosened, and a glimmer of hope filled her eyes. "M-Maybe I can get you out, too!" she stammered as she removed the loosened bindings and rose to her feet.

"No," he responded forcefully. "There's not enough time. Go now and don't look back. Remember, you are strong."

"B-But..." Cathy started to argue before a mechanical whirl filled the room. An instant later, the Paralympic Athlete felt a series of sharp pains, as if a dozen rods had pierced him from behind.

None of the piercings were fatal, but the whirring sound continued as a series of saw-blades sprang out of the rods and hummed to life. In a matter of a few seconds, blood splattered onto Cathy. Her brother was sawed apart from the inside; his innards and bone matter went everywhere. To make matters worse, shock began to set in as Sigmund didn't immediately die. He could only see the horrified expression on Cathy's face. A heart wrenching scream left her lips as she struggled to avoid collapsing to the floor.

"C-Cuh... thuh..." In place of coherent words, only blood sputtered out of his dying lips.

The sound of the blades grew more pronounced as they suddenly tore out of his body, causing his limp frame to collapse against the table with loud thud. The sloshing sound of his innards and blood spurting out filled the room. The blades ceased their circulation.

Cathy choked back another shriek as she held the chain against her chest. Her tears couldn't clean her blood-covered cheeks.

 _ **"Hah, don't be so glum. He's probably in a better place… Not!"** _Kurokuma snorted loudly. _ **"Don't worry, though. A deal is a deal, missy. Congrats on being the sole survivor of your family. Feel free to take some food for your trip home!"**_

The bear's raucous laughter filled the room before the feed connected to the trial room was abruptly cut...

* * *

 **4:08 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"What kind of twisted mind could ever come up with something so vile?" Tiana asked with a horrified expression as she pried her gaze away from the screen.

Naruhiko covered his mouth. "Uh, I don't know but I think I'm gonna hurl. That's so fucking disgusting."

Mizukuma shook his head. _**"You have no idea. The world is a terrible place, filled with horrible adults. These killing games are nothing compared to reality, and that's true despair. Knowing that there are monsters far more vile than anything we've created."**_

"If you truly believe that, then why participate in such a disgusting game to begin with?" Tomoko asked with a harsh tone as she glared at the bear.

 _ **"Because like Nagito, all that remains me of me now is this shell. We so desperately wanted to avoid growing up to be the adults we loathed, but couldn't have imagined the price we'd pay,"**_ the bear said in a somber manner.

The Parental Figure braced himself against his podium, a look of abject horror on his face. The death game had left him traumatized. "...You're children? All of the bears?"

 _ **"All of us except Shirokuma and Kurokuma. Yushikuma was once a boy named Masaru. He was a fool and a nuisance, though even he deserved better than that,"**_ Mizukuma responded.

Spirals appeared in Laris' eyes as she nearly collapsed. "I-I killed a child? I-I struck him down without hesitation. I had no idea," she said as her voice trembled.

"Captain, you can't put that on yourself. You had no idea of knowing, and though it sounds cruel to say, the game wouldn't have ended if you hadn't struck that final blow," the Sailor spoke up as he eyed the Knight.

Chloe nodded in response. "Lari, he's right! Even if the souls of children and the other dead inhabit these bears, destroying them is the only way for them to move on."

"What kind of pain would make someone want to be turned into one of those things in the first place?" Dolly asked with a troubled expression.

Mizukuma slowly stood up from his podium. " _ **When your whole life has been ruined by adults, when you come to loathe and resent something enough, you'd do anything to prevent becoming that. Your friend Sigmund had what it took to save himself in that challenge, but he refused to cross that line again. He never explained his reason for being a vegan, but surely you all have wondered about his amputations? He was buried under rubble following a massive earthquake. He was pinned and the only thing he could reach were the bodies of his parents. As the days passed and he began to starve, he gave into desperation to survive. After that, he could never look at meat again without being sick. This is why Kurokuma made it his challenge, he knew it was something that would be nigh impossible for him."**_

"Bastard, of course it makes sense now. That's why Soo Yeong's and Patrick's games were so tailored towards them. It was either a physical or mental challenge they had to overcome," Lachlan surmised as he shook his head.

The bear simply nodded. _**"You got it. The class challenge was used as it incorporated all of you. There are sixteen chess pieces, and since Tomoko was falsely assumed the blackened, it seemed fitting the challenge be based around her. Suffice it to say, there are games planned for all of you."**_

"W-What will happen to Sigmund's surviving sister now that this is over?" Annabelle asked in a shaky voice.

 _ **"She'll be released. After all, she's served her purpose. There's not much we believe in, but we do honor the rules,"** _Mizukuma said as he gestured at the doors. _**"Access to Spookyland will open tomorrow morning. This trial is now over."**_

Shiho meekly raised her hand. "...Before we go, could you answer one thing? Is there is an end to this game… or will it keep going until we're all dead?"

"I must admit, I have wondered the same thing. There are only so many areas of this park. What will happen after we've gained access to the entire park?" Seikatsu asked in a calm voice.

Mizukuma shook his head. _**"You're asking the wrong bear. We're only given orders. None of us really know what Kurokuma has in store. A word to the wise though, I'd expect the worst. No matter how bad things have been, he'll find a way to push you all harder... until you all embrace despair."**_

* * *

 **12 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As per usual I'd like to offer a big shout out to the betas for working on this. Fee5H and Trust in particular. The latter of which helped me so much with delivering Sigmund's final scenes. Thanks man! Anyways though it was predictable and short, I still enjoyed this chapter. Hope you all did as well =)** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **doomqwer**

 _The bigger point is it would be devastating lol_

 **Cameron70**

 _Indeed it was._

 **Yamomo**

 _Yeah it was pretty straight forward. Hah maybe I should have done a suicide instead to surprise people :P_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah I noticed it logged me out to a few days ago ahaha._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Dude. That was so random hahaha._

 **Fee5H**

 _You totally called it my dude. Though several people did, it wasn't really that shocking but I still enjoyed it =)_

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _Sorry about Doctor Moon's demise, but I tried to pour a lot into this final chapter. I think it was bittersweet, so I hope I did alright =(_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah it was wonderful seeing all the characters brought back in the Omakes. It's helped me recover from some of the worst deaths._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Thank you again for all your help this chapter Trust. I really appreciate you helping me kill your characters Lol_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I decided to do something ironic here. In HoH you have a suicide that looks like a murder and now in this chapter a murder that looks like a suicide. I thought it would be a fun way of flipping the script, all through horribly depressing._


	30. Chapter 29: Unity

**Chapter 29: Unity**

 **5:33 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Dining Room)**

The Ultimate Shogi Player brushed a damp lock of hair out of her face before letting her gaze flit across the dining table. "Look, I know some of us just want to shower the filth off and turn in after what we've been through. However, I'll be blunt; we need to discuss what's happened. Otherwise, I'm afraid it'll come back to bite us in the future."

"Tch. You wanna discuss something, do you? We've lost two more schmucks and still have a former mole among us. Things ain't looking so hot for us, sweetheart," Becky snarked as she crossed her tiny limbs.

Seikatsu did the same with a nod. "We were foolish for treating these events as if nothing would come back to bite us. I intend to prepare for the next catastrophe with all the Strength this body can muster."

The Ultimate Knight stared vacantly at the far wall. As she spoke, her voice was almost devoid of emotion. "We should have never tried to cheat the system. It's become clear that there is no way to get anything past our captor, not with how closely we're being watched."

"I-It wouldn't have mattered, anyways," Shiho murmured in a shaky voice. She had her knees pulled against her chest. "We're not just on some island in the ocean. We're a few miles above sea level. This entire park is being suspended like a massive ship. Even if we had escaped, we would have never made it off."

"We're what?! How the fuck is that even possible?" Lachlan asked incredulously. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "Dammit. That bastard Yoshi was just stringing us along the whole way."

Naruhiko ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, that sounds crazy… but hell, what hasn't been crazy here recently?"

"...So, the reason why you were trying to warn us to not go... You knew it was in vain, didn't you?" Haruto asked with a pained smile as he laced his hands. "You couldn't reveal why because you were being blackmailed, but you still tried to stop us."

The Runner bit the inside of her cheek. "It doesn't matter what I was trying to do. I failed… and their blood is on my hands now."

"I don't think it's time to play the blame game. We've all been through enough as it is today. Squabbling over that isn't going to help anyone," Tiana said. "Tomoko, you had a reason for gathering us, did you not?"

"Of course. This isn't just some social call. Whether we're two feet from safety or somehow suspended in the sky, we have to be nearing the end of this game. Only one district remains, so our best bet is to simply play the game from now on. It's unlikely all of us will make it to that point, but it's clear we have no better options," Tomoko stated before her attention shifted to Kaizoku. "If we are somehow aboard some sort of vessel, you might be the only one with the mechanical know-how to make heads or tails of it. Logically, there must be some sort of control room, somewhere in this park."

"Aye, though the engines would have to be massive to get the kind of thrust needed to lift a landmass. Given that I haven't felt any turbulence or shaking, it has got to be very powerful," the Sailor explained as he scratched his chin.

"This whole thing is starting to sound too crazy to be real. Do you think you can control something like that, Captain?" Annabelle looked over towards the man.

"That is the most important question, isn't it? I highly doubt you've had much experience dealing with these kinds of ships," Chloe mused. Her expression was serious.

Kaizoku sighed as he leaned forward in his seat. "Heh. I can't say I have. However, to make something like this, they most likely used some kind of preexisting design. I've learned to sail every kind of ship I could find, so I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Tomoko spoke up once more. "There's no reason to concern ourselves too much with it for now. I know I, for one, would like to know more about what makes Shirokuma and Kurokuma different than these other monstrosities. However, at this point, we merely need to focus on surviving day-to-day. I suggest we all take the evening from here on out to recover and regain our sanity. Tomorrow, we should begin our search in the new district together. There's no telling what they have in store for us next, so I suggest you all get a good night sleep. If you can, that is."

* * *

 **6:20 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 411)**

Naruhiko offered a small grin as he listened to the twang of guitar strings that filled the bedroom. He shook his head when his gaze shifted to Kaizoku's hands. "Zoku, you gotta loosen up. You're back to square one again; you're too tense. You're gonna cause your hands to cramp up."

The Sailor chuckled dryly and stretched out his hand. "Sorry, lad, can't get Soo Yeong off my mind. I should have stayed with him, and could have saved him."

"Maybe you could have saved him, but you can't punish yourself for shit like that. Whether he had a good reason or not, Sigmund is to blame," Naruhiko said as he rested a hand on Kaizoku's shoulder. "We can take a break if you want. I just figured this would be a great distraction, is all."

"No, you're right, Naru. I need to stop carrying so much guilt all of the time. Besides, if I didn't leave, I don't even want to think about what might have happened to Tiana and Haruto." Kaizoku adjusted his finger placement on his bass. His shoulders relaxed as he began plucking at the chords.

The Punk Musician watched him intently for several seconds. "...I don't know if I said this earlier, but shit, I'm glad you're alright. You and Shiho. I'd have lost my shit if something bad had happened to you guys down there."

Kaizoku grinned as the two played for a few moments. "Yeah, man, it's like what I said in the trial. You and her were the first people I worried about leaving down there, especially since that scallywag Kurokuma painted a target on her back."

"Yeah, I don't give two shits about what anyone says. It's not like she had a good choice. She had to let someone she loves die or play ball. You know, she probably doesn't know that we still have her back," Naruhiko said with a frown. "Shit must be eating at her."

Kaizoku sighed and stopped playing once again. "Well, we can let her know next time we see her. Pretty sure she already turned in for the night. Might be good to give her some time."

"Yeah, I reckon you're right. We ca-" the Musician stopped mid-sentence as the room's bell suddenly chimed. "Huh, maybe her ears were burning," Naruhiko said with a low chuckle. He slowly rose to his feet and headed towards the door. He then unlocked it and offered a wide grin at Shiho. "Hah, just the girl we were talking about!"

The Runner gave a nervous expression as she rubbed her forearm self-consciously. She slowly tilted her head, revealing a look of uncertainty all over her face. "I-Is it alright if I come in? I would understand if either of you didn't want to speak to me."

"Shiho, I think both of us would like nothing more than to have you join us," Kaizoku said. "Got an empty couch with your name on it."

"Hell yeah! Promise we weren't dogging you, Shi. Heck, we wanted to talk to you, anyways, so take a seat. Zoku and I have something we'd like to say," Naruhiko said while playfully tousling her mop of hair.

"...A-Alright, if you're sure," Shiho responded timidly as she slowly walked further into the room. Using her sensors, she stopped beside the couch and felt it with her hands. Then she slowly took a seat, at which point she began to wring her hands together. "I'm so sorry for betraying your trust. I know there's nothing I can say that will make it better. I just didn't know what to do."

Kaizoku set the bass down to the side of the chair as he stood up. He walked over and gently grabbed ahold of the Runner's hands. "Lass, please, you don't have to justify anything to us. We aren't going to hold anything against you, so just take a breath."

The Runner bit her lower lip as she tried to strangle a sob in her throat. "H-How... How can you both be so understanding? Either of you could have been hurt or killed, and it would have been my fault!"

"Fuck that. Only one to blame is the asshole who had you by the balls!" Naruhiko exclaimed. "Look, we would have probably done the same in your situation. Hell, if my bandmates were threatened, I would have probably fed him information, too."

Kaizoku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I've been worried lately because it seems like they don't have my sister as my hostage. Makes me worry about what could have happened for her not to be."

"Maybe they couldn't get her," Shiho suggested in a strained voice as she rubbed at her eyes. "They can't be everywhere, right?"

The Musician nodded and collapsed onto the couch next to the Runner. "Damn right. They might be crafty, but even these losers aren't perfect. Look, I'm gonna level with you two. There's an elephant in the room that needs addressing."

"I was wondering if we were going to keep dancing around it. I think we all know the real reason why we still have your back, right, Shiho?" Kaizoku dropped into the opposite seat and rested his arm along the back of the couch.

The blind girl pivoted her head back and forth as she felt heat rushing to her face. "W-What are you both suggesting?" she stammered out.

"Alright, I'll just get to the point. I think you're fucking adorable and that Kaizoku is hot as shit. I got it on good authority you're into us too, right? Well, I know Zoku feels the same. With the way shit has been going lately, I don't see any reason to dance around it, either, so let's just be honest with what we want, alright? If tomorrow never comes, I'd rather leave everything out in the open. You digging what I'm saying, Zoku?" Naruhiko asked with a grin.

Kaizoku pulled his bandana off before smirking. "Oh, I agree. I know I've been feeling the same way for a while now. Hell, I realized it after talking with Churi, the poor dear. She helped me figure out just how I felt about you two."

Shiho pressed her hands against either side of her face. "Th-This is so sudden. H-How would it even work?! I-I haven't even had my first kiss," she stuttered.

A mischievous grin played upon Naruhiko's face as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it. We'll take it slow for ya, and if it doesn't work out, then no hard feelings. Since we're all into each other, though, I think we can make it work."

"I've never dated anyone. After all, my first kiss was when Seikatsu went crazy on me. We can just find a pace we're all comfortable with." Kaizoku laughed as he took hold of her hand again.

"Hah, I would be lying if I said I didn't have a bit more experience, but I'm willing to throttle back and take it slow." Naruhiko lowered his hand to take the girl's free hand. "So, what do you say? Shall we give it a go?"

The Ultimate Runner felt her face burn a bright crimson. She silently nodded her head in an empathic manner. "I-I'd like to try, so long as you both don't mind dating a ditzy blind girl."

"Mind it? Heh, it's part of your charm. Feel free to go for a jog without a shirt whenever you like. I doubt Zoku or I'll mind one bit!" Naruhiko howled in laughter as he flashed the other boy a wink.

The Sailor nodded and squeezed the girl's hand. "You've been a ball of sunshine in this game for quite a few of us, so of course I'd like to get more time with you."

"Great. Shall we christen this new relationship with a nice threesome on the bed?" Naruhiko bit back a laugh.

"Th-Th-Threesome?!" the Runner squeaked. Her mouth fumbled for a few seconds before she promptly went limp like a sack of potatoes.

The Punk Musician snorted. Then he leaned over and kissed the Sailor on the cheek. "Hah, this was a great idea. I'm gonna have a blast teasing her!"

Kaizoku was also flushed as he patted Shiho's head. "Jeez, lad. For a second there, I wasn't really sure if you were serious or not."

"Heh, I figured I'd bring it up and sort of go from there. Obviously, we've got learn to walk before running," the Musician laughed as he gently lowered Shiho's head onto the Sailor's lap. His expression sobered a bit when he stared down at the unconscious girl. "We have to look out for her, Zoku. If another motive comes along, she could be seen as a prime target. You can tell me I'm wrong, but I think we should start sharing a room. That way, nothing like what happened with Patrick and Otto can happen again."

"No, you're definitely right. Once that bear gets bored, he's going to throw another motive our way. That we can count on, so that might be for the best." Kaizoku looked down at the girl with a soft smile.

Naruhiko nodded as he gently touched her cheek with his hand. "We're stronger together than alone. When sleeping beauty wakes up, we can talk to her about that. It might help her get over her nerves if she's sharing space with two guys for a while."

* * *

 **7:04 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Kitchen)**

The Ultimate Shogi Player sat at the island bar as she watched the Journalist slaving over the stove. She rested a hand against her chin with a look of impatience. "Christ, how much longer is it going to take? I'm going to die of starvation before you finish at this rate."

"It's a damn shame you can't eat your complaints. You'd never go hungry again," Lachlan said over his shoulder. He winked at her before turning his attention back to the food.

"God, you're lucky you've got such a pretty face or I would have already slapped the shit out of you," Tomoko snarked with a hint of a smirk on her face. "You know, if you survive this, you'll make a decent housewife."

The Journalist chuckled as he loaded the food onto a plate and walked over to the bar. He then set the curry down and took his seat opposite the Shogi Player. "You're certainly quite cute yourself, Tomo, but maybe I should try to find a husband who's less abusive."

Tomoko eyed the curry as she reached for her utensils. "Let me know how that goes, though I'd wager that not just anyone has what it takes to put up with your attitude. Not everyone is uniquely qualified for that."

"I suppose that's true. Just means I need a higher caliber person. Now, you wouldn't be nominating yourself for something like that, would ya?" Lachlan asked with a grin. He rested his chin in his hand as he waited for the girl to start eating.

"No, of course not. I'm not patient enough to deal with a male version of myself." A chuckle escaped her before she took a small bite of her food. She chewed the contents and let out an appreciative sound when she swallowed. "On the other hand, if you keep cooking like this, I might have to make an exception."

"I'm sure whoever has the honor of being with you, your highness, will have their work cut out for them. After that damn game, I had trouble even looking at the food to make it. Must have an iron stomach in you to still be hungry," Lachlan said while shaking his head.

Tomoko offered a shrug. "After smelling feces, urine, and God knows what else for so damn long, I'm pretty numb to the shock of it all. That, and I refrained from watching it after I got a sense of what was going to happen."

Lachlan leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "I've seen some shit doing my journalism, but this game takes the fuckin' cake. I'd hoped I would have gotten callous by now, but this place just keeps pushing it."

"Be that as it may, if I'm not mistaken, we were told only six districts are in this park. If we count the Amusement Park, Resort, Carnival, Waterworld, and Spookyland, which is opening tomorrow, we only have one district left beyond that. If that's the case, there must be some sort of logical end to this game. We just have to survive a bit longer," the Shogi Player said before taking another healthy bite of curry.

"Makes sense, but the questions are still going to be out there. We can only assume that any real answers will be in the last one." The Journalist scratched his chin. "Maybe we should just lay low and wait for Kurokuma to force our hand again. It's not a great option, but there's not much else we can do."

Tomoko's shoulders slumped slightly. "...Considering my track record as of late, who am I to argue? I loathe admitting this, but I've been outplayed at every turn. Cheating or finding a loophole just isn't feasible. It's difficult to win a game when you can't even look the other opponent in the face."

Lachlan closed his eyes and nodded lightly in thought. "Agreed. We would need to get some kinda leg up. I doubt Shiho actually has anything useful if she was only meeting with Kurokuma. There's gotta be something we missed."

"That's undoubtedly true. However, as I see it, we have but a few courses left. We either play this game and hope for the best, or find some way of exposing the individual behind it and hope that brings about an end as well..." the Shogi Player said as she stared down at her plate.

"Heh, that's not a bad idea, really. Maybe I should start making use out of my damn talent by looking into the asshole behind all of this," Lachlan mused.

Tomoko smiled as she lifted her gaze to stare at the boy. "Well, it would be the first time outside of cooking where you were useful."

"Guess I need to get to work, then, though I think I'll be taking it slow to start," the Journalist explained as he stood up and walked around the bar. He learned over and planted a quick kiss onto the girl's cheek. After that, he straightened up and began walking off. He glanced back at her with a smirk. "And don't worry, I won't leave you high and dry. God knows you can't be expected to take care of yourself."

"Fuck you!" She barked as she gave him the middle finger, though a hint of a blush still rested on her face. To be such a jackass, he wasn't so bad...

* * *

 **8:41 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Outside (Courtyard)**

The night was unseasonably cool. The breeze brought shivers to Haruto's skin as he sat at the edge of the fountain with a faraway look in his eyes.

The sound of the Ultimate Knight emerging into the courtyard broke his reverie. She tilted her head in his direction before slowly walking towards him, then buried an unsettled expression beneath a forced smile when she came within earshot. "Seems that I'm not the only one incapable of sitting in place. Somehow, the idea of moving seemed marginally better than sitting in a room and staring at the wall for hours. Would you say that you felt the same?"

"Laris... Yes, you're right. Everything after the trial was too much for me," he said softly. He then sprang to his feet. "There's something I really need to say to you."

"I don't think any of us were prepared for that. To be honest, I think we're all trying to handle this in different ways. Some of us are hiding from it, and some are trying to use it as motivation to do better, while others have been left completely shaken," Laris said before offering a weary sigh. "Please, speak your mind. I'm not very good at subtlety. For better or worse, I appreciate your straightforward nature."

The boy nodded, before getting on both knees and bowing. "I'm so, so sorry for snapping at you! Back when we found Nagito's body, I mean. What I said to you was hurtful and uncalled for. I've felt guilty about it ever since." A few tears had broken free from his eyes.

The Ultimate Knight stared at Haruto with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. She quickly waved a hand through the air. "Such apologies are not necessary! Please, rise. I feel uncomfortable having anyone bow before me. Besides, you might have been fueled by anger, but what you said back then was true. A real knight would never jeopardize an innocent, let alone a child. To make matters worse, I now have the blood of a child on my hands. I do not deserve to be known as a knight, let alone an ultimate..."

Haruto quickly got up and moved closer to Laris. His face was panic-stricken. "Nononono! As Kaizoku had said, you didn't know he was a kid. Nobody did." He hesitantly held both of her hands. "You were tricked. If you were not a knight, you wouldn't feel regret as you are now. What I mean is... the fact that you care about that child's life shows how amazing of a knight, and a person, you are... And-"

"But even if I do care, it doesn't change the reality, does it? The little boy, regardless of what he may have done, is dead - or gone entirely - because of me. I-I have to be responsible for my actions."

"Well... I... Um..." His breathing became more labored. His eyes darted all over the place, as if there was something around that could help him. He didn't find anything, so he closed them and spoke slowly. "I have blood on my hands, too."

Laris stared at the boy with a look of surprise. "...It's obvious whatever it is, that it's deeply troubling. Haruto, you don't have to go into detail, if you're not comfortable. Despite my current demeanor, I'm fairly resilient. I'd prefer to not drag you through something that is clearly painful to you."

"I appreciate that, Laris, but I've made up my mind. I'm going to share it with everyone. You, Tia, Kaizoku, Anna. Everybody. I plan to gather everyone in one spot and tell them my story. I'll be in agony over it, but it needs to come out at this point." He let out a heavy sigh. "I've always thought that it's easier to help somebody if you can relate with them. It lets them know that they're not suffering alone. I feel that I can relate to all of you, so that's why I'm bringing this up."

"It's the difference between empathy and sympathy. Knowing that you connect to others through your own experiences, it runs much deeper than simple condolences," the Knight mused as she reached out and patted the boy's shoulder. "You have every merit a Knight should possess. I hope your message reaches everyone, now more than ever. We need that."

"I-I hope so, too." After a brief silence, Haruto suddenly wrapped Laris in a hug. "I'm sorry. I usually ask people if they want hugs before giving them, but this time, I just can't help myself."

Laris stiffened a moment before slowly returning the gesture. "Has anyone told you that you apologize far too much?" she asked before chuckling weakly. "Just save some of those for Lady Tiana. It is not my place to intrude, but I do encourage you to treasure her. Every moment we have with the ones we care about is fleeting. For once, perhaps think about what you want, rather than everyone else's needs."

He gave an equally weak laugh in response. "I've already begun to think about that." He then ended the hug and pulled something out of his pocket. They looked like two tickets.

The Knight stared at them for a moment and tried to wrack her brain for an appropriate response."Knock her dead, tiger!" Laris said with a reassuring smile before wincing slightly. "That is a poor saying in this situation, I'll just wish you both the best and if you need any help planning it, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Laris, and if you need any help with anything, I'll certainly be there."

* * *

 **9:22 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 503)**

Tiana panted as she doubled over, resting her hands against her knees. "D-Didn't you say that hand-to-hand wasn't your strong suit? It's hard to tell, right now..."

"That is most kind of you to say, Tia, but I'm afraid it is true. Of all the skills I've been trained in, hand-to-hand is easily my weak point," Chloe explained while standing over the Dominatrix. "Are you going to be alright to continue, dear, or should we take a break?"

"No! I refuse to remain as I am," the Dominatrix said as she shakily staggered to her feet. "I'm not trained in the art of deduction, and I can admit that I'm not as smart as some of the others, but I can learn combat so that I can I protect others and myself. If it weren't for Kaizoku, Haruto and I probably wouldn't be here now."

The Femme Fatale smirked as she began circling around the other girl. "It's certainly admirable that you're taking steps to fix your faults. However, it will all be for naught if you take unnecessary risks. Should you need to take that break, do so. I'm sure your talent has made you well aware of how safe words work."

Tiana's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Yes, I'm well aware of when an individual, including myself, has been subjected to excessive pain. I won't put my life in danger for the sake of self-improvement," she said as she shifted her stance slightly. However, her feet were still sloppily-placed, leaving her in a vulnerable state.

Without uttering a word, Chloe sprang forward, swept Tiana's legs and pinned her to the ground. Her hand was firmly fixed around her neck. "You have a lot of heart, but tenacity alone won't be enough. If you want to get stronger, it will require a dedicated effort. Right now, I could break your neck in multiple ways."

The Dominatrix kicked in an attempt to worm free of the Fashion Designer's grip, but she shifted and planted a knee against her chest.

"Do you truly want to to learn? Or is this merely an outlet for your frustrations? If it's the latter, I won't waste my time," Chloe said with narrowed eyes.

"...I-I am pissed off, I won't deny that, but everyone else has gone out of their way to help. Annabelle and Lachlan are the reasons why we've solved so many cases. So many of you shined during the second motive and protected one another, while I was just dead-weight. If it weren't for Tomoko, we would have never made it out of that death game alive. Even those who haven't solved many cases have kept our morale high… I've simply coasted off of everyone else's hard work!" Tiana snapped. She tried to keep her voice even as she ceased her struggle.

Chloe loosened her grip with a sigh. "You feel powerless and want to remedy that. Everyone feels that way at some point."

The Ultimate Dominatrix shook her head. "You don't understand. I think part of the reason why I enjoy being a Dominatrix… is that it gives me control over something. Someone puts their trust in me. I grew up with so many responsibilities that I often felt like nothing was in my control."

"I wish I could say I relate, but I never felt powerless in my line of work, sot even when taking orders from others. Though it was lethal work, it gave me immense freedom." Chloe extended a hand towards the other girl. "Still, I'm willing to hear you out. Depending on what your response is, I'll decide whether or not it's worth my time to train you."

Tiana wordlessly took the extended hand before rising to her feet. "After my parents and adoptive parents died, I was left in charge of looking after my brother, Michael. I love him dearly, but there were times when I felt as if I was drowning. Nothing was enough, and it took almost everything to keep us out of an orphanage or from being homeless. At my lowest point, I nearly jumped off my previous school's roof. I know it was selfish, but I felt as if there was no hope. That's when I met my best friend, Jacob Kwan. He talked me off that ledge, and just being able to open up… it helped me when I saw no way out. I-I guess, at times, I feel like I'm back on the ledge... and I think about Haruto, Annabelle, Jacob, and Michael to talk me down. But I want more than that. I want to be able to keep the ones I care about safe. I never want to be a damsel in distress ever again."

"Non, you won't with my guidance. Who knows, you might even become a butterfly," Chloe responded with a trill of laughter.

"Then you'll help me?" the Dominatrix asked with surprise creeping into her voice.

"Oui, but don't think for a moment that I'll go easy on you. I have high expectations, and I'll only accept the very best," the Femme Fatale said with a smirk.

* * *

 **10:03 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Carnival District**

 **Shooting Gallery**

"Uh, I don't mean to complain - I really have enjoyed these games, they've been nice distractions - but I don't know how I feel with you having a gun. What if that scary version of you pops up?" Dolly asked with a worried expression. "Are you sure those aren't real bullets?"

"Yup yup! You don't have to worry, Dolly, Justice will make sure that mean old Death won't spoil our fun!" Seikatsu exclaimed, happily pumping her fist in the air. She held her gun up and carefully aimed the sights towards the cans stacked on a pedestal. When she squeezed the trigger, a bullet flew out and hit the wall just besides the grey Kuma running the game. "Oh, sorry! I'll do better with this next one."

The small bear rubbed the bead of sweat off its forehead, then slowly inched to the side to give the girl more room.

The Ventriloquist folded her arms anxiously. It was clear she was unsure of what to do with them without Becky attached to her. "I guess it's a good thing we don't have to fork over real money for all of this," she mused before eying Seikatsu. "If you don't mind me asking, who am I talking to right now? It's hard to keep up with all of your sides."

"I'm the Sun. It's nice to finally meet you! Hee hee, there sure are a bunch of us in here, but I like to think of it as always having all my friends with me!" Seikatsu sent a large grin towards the Ventriloquist. "Well, until I started making new friends, of course!"

Dolly nodded slightly. "They aren't so bad, are they? It makes it worse to see them go. Before all of this, Becky was the only friend I had in the world. It hurts, though. Getting close to someone… just to lose them."

The Tarotologist's entire mood dramatically shifted. Her smile turned into a frown and her shoulders slacked. "Yes, but such feelings are natural. It's the risk we live with when we get close to others. However, one can't be expected to live alone forever, either."

"I… guess that's true. This has to end eventually, right? There has to be an ending to all of this," the Ventriloquist mused with a sad expression. "Great or terrible, nothing can last forever. In this case, I guess it ends if this park comes crashing down."

Seikatsu nodded as she set the gun down on the counter. "That is correct. No matter how mighty the empire, its fall will come eventually. It may seem dangerous to do so, but we cannot shy away from the inevitable. We must face it so that we are prepared for what could lay beyond."

Dolly stifled a giggle at the girl's dramatic response. "You sound a lot more optimistic than I feel. I wonder if we'll even be able to go back to the way things were before this."

"We won't, and that may just be for the best. The way things were lead to this, after all," Seikatsu explained.

"That's true, I suppose. The world did this to itself, ultimately. Maybe something like this will change things for the better," Dolly suggested with a timid smile. "Or maybe that's just my wishful thinking," she admitted as a silence fell between the pair. "Goodness, we were supposed to be using this outing as a distraction… and here we are droning on about such heavy subjects."

"Do not fret about it, deary. Sometimes, it's best to get things off your shoulders. Now, enough with this dour mood. We have many more booths to visit. Then again, it is awfully late. Perhaps we should consider turning in for the night." Seikatsu checked the time on her phone.

Dolly fidgeted a moment before reaching out to take the other girl's hand. "Can we play just a bit longer? Becky will be upset when I get back. She doesn't like being left alone."

Seikatsu smiled as she patted the Ventriloquist's head with her free hand. "Of course, sweetie. Let's see all that this place has to offer us."

* * *

 **11:15 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 406)**

The Ultimate Forensic Investigator gripped at her blankets as she continued to toss and turn restlessly. The imagery of Soo Yeong's body and the entirety of Sigmund's death game continued to play over and over in her head. She had tried her best to not panic, but being left to her own imagination and thoughts had done little to comfort her.

She let out an audible whimper as the small lamp on her end-table suddenly shut off, casting her in near darkness. Only the hallway light offered any comfort from beneath the bottom of the door. Before she could bolt out of bed, she was stopped as something covered her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror at the silhouette of a bear standing next to her.

"Shhh, don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you," the familiar voice said in a solemn tone.

"M-Mizukuma?" Annabelle murmured against the bear's paw.

The blue-tinted bear took a single step back before raising a digit to his lips. "Coming here may have been a mistake, but I'm here to warn you, nonetheless."

"Warn me?" the child questioned before tensing up slightly.

"Look, there's something you should know. I don't know who the mastermind is, but I do know that they've got their eye on you. I think they want you to replace the missing member of the Warriors of Hope," Mizukuma replied.

Annabelle bit her lower lip anxiously. "Missing member? Who are you talking about?"

"Her name was Kotoko. She was the fighter of our party, but was forced into a killing game and never returned to our group afterwards. She was a real pain, but she left a hole in our group. I think you're meant to fill that gap," the bear responded.

"There's no way I would ever turn my back on all of my friends! Definitely not after what your group has put us through!" the Investigator protested.

Mizukuma shrugged. "Look, you can be upset with me, but I'm just the one who's warning you. No matter what happens, don't listen to a word that Shirokuma or Kurokuma says. Neither of them can be trusted, and you'd do well to watch your back."

"Why me? I'm not the only person here, so why fixate on me, huh?" the child asked as she eyed the bear suspiciously.

"Because you're not an adult or a demon on the verge of becoming an adult. The Warriors of Hope have always resented those on the cusp of adulthood or beyond because we were mistreated by those very people. The reason why I'm like this now is because I wanted to avoid becoming an adult. Monaca, our former leader, said that we could create a paradise and never become adults. I-I believed her; we all did. However, we had no idea what we would lose to achieve that," the bear explained.

The girl shivered. "D-Do you think someone would want to turn me into a kuma as well?"

Mizukuma's expression darkened even in the nearly pitch black room. "I wouldn't rule anything out, so keep your eyes open at all times. I may not have wanted to become a filthy adult, but I wanted this even less. Believe me when I say this is not truly living, nor is it death, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

* * *

 **12 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to thank the betas as always for their work on this chapter. Also major shout-outs to Petty and Fee5H again for their assistance with this chapter.** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _I think some of the group is still going to be distrustful, but ultimately they're all too worn down to bicker anymore lol._

 **Yamomo**

 _Hah it's danganronpa, no one can be truly happy lol_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Lol I love your sense of dark humor Raz. Please never change!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah the point of the last arc was making Soo Yeong seem in a dark enough place that his death would be questionable, considering suicide could seem feasible._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Hell yeah buddy! Hook me up with some crispy chicken fingers =)_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Yeah there definitely wasn't a winner in this scenario. Everyone lost..._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah it was a trauma that hits way too close to home, because it's less over the top than some of the executions._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hehehe that's Danganronpa for ya. Gotta keep pushing the boundries._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I have to be careful before you punt me into the sun bahaha_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Nah I try to avoid completely using any of the games scenarios._

 **NSPunny**

 _How did that violate anything? He said he had a hostage, he never specified who or guaranteed their safety._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Well it is Danganronpa, not an anime or cartoon series lol_


	31. Chapter 30: The Reaper: Act One

**Chapter 30: The Reaper: Act One**

 **8:22 A.M Day Twelve**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Entrance to Spookyland**

The remaining twelve survivors found themselves standing before the entrance of Spookyland. The sound of cheesy Halloween music resonated from deeper within the new district. The cobblestone streets were filled with pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns, along with various Kumas sporting different costumes. While there were multiple stalls like in previous districts, it seemed there were five major points of interest. All of them were highlighted on everyone's phones: a graveyard, a pizzeria, a wax museum, a costume shop, and a haunted mansion.

"Interesting. I think we're all familiar with what comes next. We'll split up and see what this district has to offer, then we can discuss our findings later this evening." Tomoko gazed at the various decorations littering the streets with a discerning eye.

Tiana nodded in response, then glanced up from her phone. "Does anyone else find it strange we haven't been greeted, yet? Usually, the Kumas aren't too shy about making themselves known."

"Yeah, cause it's a real bummer not to see them," Lachlan muttered as he put his hands into his pockets. "That costume shop better have jackets. Fuckin' sewer ruined mine."

"Oui, I think I'd enjoy starting there myself. I doubt there's anything tasteful there, but I could be wrong," Chloe mused with a hint of a smirk. "Anyone else care to join us? Lari?" she asked the blonde with a mischievous smile.

The Ultimate Knight shifted uncomfortably. "My dear, I think I'll have to pass. I get the distinct impression you'll turn me into a dress-up doll."

Seikatsu giggled and stepped up beside the Designer. "Well, if she isn't interested, I know most of my personalities would love a chance to express themselves. Perhaps someone as fashionable as yourself could help me with such an endeavor?"

Chloe let out a trill of laughter. "I'd be glad to assist you. Perhaps I can even find an outfit for every personality. In fact, I know that I can, so leave it to me!"

"Hah, well I'll man up and check out the creepy old mansion. Any of ya got the balls to go with me?" Naruhiko asked as he rubbed under his nose.

Shiho offered a quiet chuckle and playfully nudged her hip against the boy. "I don't have any balls, but I'll go with you. I grew up in an old mansion, so it'll take a lot to spook me."

 _ **"Careful what you say! What lies beyond this entrance is nothing short of pure terror!"** _a voice exclaimed dramatically.

Suddenly, a short-cloaked figure appeared in front of the group. He appeared to be another Kuma with a tattered, black robe. His bear ears stuck out of his hood. He also wielded a scythe that was as tall as he was. Most of his form was obscured, though a leathery-looking face could be seen as he raised his chin, as if it was stitched together crudely. His eyes were as black as night and, despite having spoken a moment prior, his mouth was stitched up.

"Tch, so much for running out of bears. You look like the lamest one yet! Who are you supposed to be?" Becky asked in an exasperated tone.

 _ **"Ah—wait... can I practice my introduction beforehand? You know how when you stare into moving bicycle spokes, you get all scared? Like, for some reason, you imagine how painful it would be to put your hand in… Oh, um, my name is Saishikuma. Greetings, demons, I will be watching you closely,"**_ the bear offered awkwardly.

"That was... really weird," Annabelle muttered. "Do you have anything to actually tell us about this place? Or are you going to keep trying too hard to be scary?"

Saishikuma bowed his head. _**"...It's really hard to make first impressions. Just watch your step, or face the wrath of the reaper!" he exclaimed. He then turned and began to waddle off, only to trip over his cloak and land face-first on the street. "Ahhh, oh no! This is such a bother... What if my good image is soiled by this? What if people avoid me all the time?"** _he muttered to himself as he quickly hopped back to his feet before scurrying out of sight.

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel sort of bad for him. It's obvious he's socially awkward," Haruto said with a sad smile as he crossed his arms.

Tomoko groaned. "Save your pity for someone who needs it. They must really be running out of minions to put this loser in charge. Look, we've got a job to do, so let's do it. Annabelle, Dolly, you two come with me."

The Investigator watched the bear curiously as it continued to awkwardly make its way around the district. She covered her snickering. "Maybe Saishi won't be too bad. Seems way funnier than Yoshu. Wait, why do we have to go with you?"

"Because I asked nicely?" the Shogi Player deadpanned.

"Uh, I don't think you really know what asking nicely means," Dolly pointed out timidly.

Chloe sighed softly as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Let's not squabble for once. The sooner we get this over with, the better. If you go with Tomoko, that only leaves the museum and graveyard."

"I'll go wherever I'm needed. I don't truly care," Laris said quietly as she stared off into the recesses of the district.

"I get that feeling. How about we take the graveyard, then? We'll be glad to have your sword if the dead start to rise," Kaizoku joked half-heartedly.

She offered a weak smile in response. "I'd be glad to join you, Captain."

"That just leaves Haruto and I to explore the museum. Shall we meet somewhere when we're finished?" Tiana looked around the group.

Tomoko started forward through the entrance. "We'll meet at the pizzeria at 5. It'll give us all day to explore the main venues and smaller attractions. If something comes up, don't hesitate to use your phones. We could all do without some excitement for a while."

* * *

 **11:24 A.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Costume Shop**

"I know it's been a couple of hours already, but this might be my favorite venue yet!" Chloe exclaimed jubilantly as she emerged from a dressing room in a black, gothic dress. She twirled once to admire her appearance in a nearby mirror. The shop itself was massive, sporting two stories filled with any kind of cosplay or Halloween attire someone could imagine. In addition, the aisles ranged from children to adults, and several changing rooms dotted the shop itself.

Seikatsu giggled after leaving an adjacent room. She wore a pastel-pink, princess-styled dress, complete with large puffy shoulders. "I must agree. Also, I think you look breathtaking, Chloe. While she is no longer in her shining armor, I'm sure our resident Knight would agree."

An impish smirk spread across the Designer's lips as she did another twirl. "Splendid, then I'll have to get her reaction firsthand. I would be remiss to not say that you look ravishing, too. Lachy, don't you agree?" She purred towards a nearby aisle, where the aforementioned boy was examining different jackets.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have fun playing dress up," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He looked over the assorted garments until he lifted up a grey cape coat. "Heh, it would probably be a little on the nose to wear Sherlock Holmes' jacket."

"All the charm of a drowned rat. Perhaps that is why you and Tomoko are so perfect for one another." Chloe sighed and shifted her attention back to Seikatsu. "Since our resident spice head is preoccupied, shall we go take a look at some lingerie? I think I saw some adorable panties and bras a few aisles back."

The Tarotologist smirked and put a hand on her hip. "That sounds fucking amazing. They better have a nice tight corset to go along with it. Hell, naked is sounding better than this gaudy fluff Lovers chooses."

The Femme Fatale shook her head before reaching for the girl's hand. "While I appreciate your exhibitionism, let's not give away all the goods in public, alright? Let's save some of that for the changing room..." she said as she guided the girl away hastily.

"Ahh, cut me some slack. Just had to take the chance to tease Mister Claimed Man over there."

Lachlan sighed as he watched the two leave him on his own. After a few more minutes of silent searching, he grinned because he found a brown leather trench coat that reached his knees. He reflexively put his hands in the pockets and nodded. "Fits like a glove," he muttered to himself. When he walked out of the isle, something else caught his eye. Sitting against the wall was a bare mannequin. The boy seemed lost in thought as he looked over the object.

"Lachlan, give me your honest opinion. If this was for Tomoko, would you prefer the more conservative and cute cotton panties or the more risqué G-string?" Chloe suddenly rounded the corner with two pieces of lingerie in her hands. "It's hard to get an objective opinion from Sei because she keeps changing personalities."

Lachlan chuckled as he looked away from the mannequin and towards the Designer. "Seriously? Can't say I'm really the one to ask. If, and that's a big if, I was to do that for Tomo, I'd go for the G-string. I know it'd get under her skin."

"Chloe, please, I'm telling you, Laris' ignorance of fashion means that whatever you pick will be something she'd like to see on you," Seikatsu explained as she crossed her arms.

The Designer smirked. "And a minute ago, you said I should wear my birthday suit. I suppose it cannot be helped. I'll just take both. Having multiple options is never a bad thing." She quirked a slender brow upon staring at the Journalist. "Well, don't you look spiffy? It doesn't even have stains like your old jacket did..."

"Give it time. I just need to break this bad boy in, after all. Wish I didn't have to give up my old one, though. Damn shame," Lachlan said as he straightened the coat. "Besides, those stains gave it character, showed that it had been with me as I did my work."

"I'm sure there are other ways to give this new one all sorts of character," Chloe mused with a mischievous grin. "Now, since we have you here, we're putting you to work. You're going to be our critic for a little while. Why don't you get comfortable while we go find a few more outfits?"

"Fine. It's not like I've got much else to do. And don't worry, I'll be sure to treat it with all the attention I'd give a headline story," Lachlan deadpanned. With a sigh, he followed the two girls deeper into the store. He spared one last glimpse over his shoulder at the mannequin. After a shake of his head, he jogged after them to catch up, while also mentally preparing himself for the long hours ahead of him.

* * *

 **1:17 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Wax Museum**

The wax museum was a sprawling structure that consisted of dozens of adjacent hallways connecting various exhibits, each one featuring various wax sculptures. In the back of the building rested a small factory where wax was poured and created. Ironically, the entire structure was lit by wax candles that cast eerie glows over the very life-like sculptures. Classical music filtered in through the speakers scattered throughout the building.

Tiana shifted uncomfortably as she peered between the rows of humanoid structures. "After being chased by a gator, I shouldn't be so easily unnerved. This is just so creepy, though. I guess it fits the theme of this horrible district."

"No doubt about that. If you'd like, we could go somewhere else," Haruto said while scratching his head.

"N-No!" Tiana steeled herself and took one of Haruto's hands into her own. "We agreed to do our part. We can't force this onto someone else," she said as she averted her gaze slightly. "...Besides, I'm not too worried because you're here with me, Haru."

"...That's very kind of you, Tia. Thank you." He put his free hand to his chest. "I should have been more clear, though. I never once thought of forcing this onto anyone."

The Dominatrix blushed slightly. "I-I sort of jumped the gun. Like with Shiho, I dove head-first without thinking everything through. Sometimes, I just get tunnel vision. I guess that's why I need someone to keep me on track," she said as she gently squeezed his hand. "Come on, there are plenty of other places I'd rather spend time with you, other than this place."

"Yeah... I would, too." He shoved his hand into his left pocket. "I actually have a place in mind," he said as calmly as he could.

Tiana's eyes widened marginally. She settled her gaze upon the boy's face. "D-Do you really mean that?"

He nodded and pulled put two tickets. "These are for a certain ride in Waterworld. I-I've been wanting to do more t-teenager things, so I thought I'd give that one a shot. W-would you like to join me?"

An uncharacteristic squeal escaped the blonde, who suddenly wrapped her arms around the boy and squeezed him tightly. "Oh my god, I would love to! I-I've been wanting to ask you since we first saw that place, but I-I didn't know if you felt the same way."

Haruto slowly put his arms around her, and then gave a bright smile containing a mix of relief and excitement. "For a while, I didn't know, either, but now I'm certain of it. Sorry you had to wait so long," he said with a weak chuckle.

Tiana blinked back tears as she felt her stomach doing small flips. "I-It's been worth the wait, Haru. The best things in life usually are." She hugged him as if she expected him to disappear. "Come on then, let's get this over with. I have to find a dress to wear."

"Y-y-yeah, let's do that! We'll be quick, but efficient," The boy's face had broken in a sweat, but he hid that detail by keeping his smile up. "Dammit," he thought to himself, "I didn't think about the clothes. I thought our normal wear was fine. I better speak to Chloe as soon as I can."

* * *

 **2:20 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Graveyard**

Laris lifted her chin to stare at the sign that hung above the graveyard. It simply read 'Pet Sematary'. Beyond the black gated fence rested what appeared to be a stereotypical spooky graveyard. Jack o'lanterns rested near the headstones, along with creepy statues. Most of the soil, however, seemed rather freshly-laid. "I see someone is a fan of Stephen King. Part of this district seems like a child's idea of horror, while another part is legitimately horrifying."

"Aye, it's pretty odd. There's a lot of graves here, too. Someone must've went overboard building this place," Kaizoku said while looking over the area.

"...I don't believe these are props either, Captain. Someone has been digging in those plots. Perhaps Saishikuma himself? ...It would explain the dirt on his robes," the Knight mused as she gently pushed the gate open.

Kaizoku nodded solemnly and followed Laris into the graveyard. "I get the impression we'll find out where our captors took the bodies of the others. Oh, hell... with how many there are here, it's probably enough to hold everyone from that damned coaster."

"I think you're right… There are so many of them, and most of these have the same death date. August 1st, 2020. So many lives ruined, and for no reason. It's absolutely disgusting!" the Knight seethed.

The Sailor stared down at the grave intently, inspecting the ones around him. "Of course, none of them have names... that'd be to easy..." he muttered mid-search.

Laris eyed him with a concerned look. "Captain, is there something eating at you? I mean... beyond this? You're shaking right now."

Kaizoku took a deep breath, but failed to calm his nerves. "Yeah, there's been something weighing on me. It's been building up for a while now, too."

"Captain… no, Kaizoku, you can get it off your shoulders if you want. I can't tell whatever it is, but it's causing you a lot of stress. Just talk to me," the Knight said in a compassionate tone as she rested a hand on his back.

Kaizoku sighed and then faced Laris. "I've tried to talk about it with a few of the others, but they've been quick to tell me that I shouldn't worry over it. At first I was confused. On the first night, my motive was a hostage. However, it was my mother's life that was on the line. I couldn't see why they thought I'd kill for her, especially once I found out Patrick and Sigmund had their sisters as hostages. I couldn't understand why Kasui wasn't mine, but then I thought about something. She's also an Ultimate..."

Laris paled at the implication. "The coaster was so large… You think she may have been with us from the very beginning?" It was less of a question and more of a statement. "As someone who's lost her most precious person in the world, I know what you must be feeling, so let's get your answer. Let's find one of those little cretins and make them talk!"

"Heh, thanks for understanding. I'm tired of being told to just hope for the best. I need more than that"

 _ **"'Some things are better left unknown'... Adults say that all the time. It would be better for Mr. Pig if he didn't learn he was about to be bacon... It doesn't change the fact that Mr. Pig is gonna die. Isn't it better not to tell him?"**_ Saishikuma asked as he waddled into sight. His reaper's robe obscured most of his stitched face. He leaned against his scythe and gazed between the pair.

The Ultimate Knight scowled slightly. "We're in no mood for riddles, kid. Just spit it out. Do you know something or not?"

 _ **"You wouldn't be able to find anyone in this place, demon. We buried them, which is more than they really deserve,"** _Saishikuma said in a monotone manner.

"If we can't find them by looking, we'll just skip that and ask you directly. Was Kaisui on the coaster?" The Sailor stared at the bear intently.

The hooded bear shifted slightly before scratching the back of his head with his scythe. _ **"Kaisui? Uh… lot of demons were slain that day. Was that a brother of yours or something?"**_

"Sister!" Kaizoku shot back before sighing. "Obviously, you know about her, so quit wasting our time and just say it."

Laris rested a hand upon the pommel of her sword. "You'd best speak. I won't kill you, but I can still make your existence painful."

 _ **"Spoken like true demons,"**_ the bear said as he shook his head. _**"I'm not allowed to say anything on that matter. I would be punished by someone more scary than you both combined. If you want to find out, you can start digging on your own."**_ After saying that, he slowly waddled towards the exit.

"I should have known better than to think they'd give me an easy answer. Even let him start to push my buttons. Heh, at this rate, I may just end up like Patrick and Sigmund," the Sailor muttered.

"...Captain. Give me the word and I will make him talk. I'll give you the peace of mind you deserve," Laris said in a cold manner. She began to unsheathe her blade as she still stared at the retreating bear.

Kaizoku walked up to the Knight and gently placed his hand on hers, halting the sword. "No, it's not worth it. Laris, have you been alright? After the trial, learning that you killed a kid was really weighing on you. Don't go adding anything else to it, alright?"

The Ultimate Knight shook slightly. Her grip tensed a moment before relaxing. The blade clinked back into its sheath. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Zoku. I feel like I'm standing on the edge of a precipice, and sometimes I just want to jump."

"Believe me, I get that. You're not the only one whose hands got dirty in the chess game. I killed some innocent person who was put into a bear," Kaizoku said quietly as he looked over the burn wound on his hand. "You know, a little after I realized Sui could already be dead, I wondered something. What if that bear I cut down was her? I mean, I already killed my dad. Why not her, too…?"

"...Don't go there, Zoku. That's the last thing you should put yourself through," Laris said in a strained voice. "Though, I'm not entirely sure it would be an entirely bad thing. What kind of existence would it be? Living as an automaton... Compared to that, death is almost preferable."

"That's probably true, but I can't say it makes me feel any better. I think we've seen enough of this place. Let's just go." Kaizoku stepped away from the girl and looked from the exit back towards her. "And Laris, even with all this crap on my mind, I'll always be glad to lend you an ear. You don't have to stand at the edge alone, okay?"

A somber expression remained on the Knight's face, but she eventually nodded. "Thank you, Zoku. That means the world to me. It's good to know that, even in this wretched place, I still have precious people."

* * *

 **3:43 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Pizzeria**

The entire building was rather expansive. It was only a single floor, and yet it contained a kitchen, bathrooms, an employee section, an arcade area with a prize corner, and a dining area. In the dining area was a platform where a series of grotesque animatronics stood. The pizzeria had a gothic style to it, and Halloween music filled the space. The sound of arcade cabinets mingled with the eerie soundtrack, making it somewhat disjointed.

Tomoko sat with a bored expression at a large table in the dining area. "I really regret choosing to search here. This obnoxious soundtrack is giving me a headache..."

"Well, we can leave if you really want to," Dolly offered hesitantly. She then brought a straw to her lips and sipped the contents of her cup.

"No, it's already almost four. There's no sense in leaving at this point. Everyone else will be here in nearly an hour." The Shogi Player looked at Annabelle, who had a cap with bear ears on her head. "Was that truly the best prize you could afford?"

The small girl stuck her tongue before giggling. "The ears are so soft and fuzzy. Since I promised Tiana I wouldn't try to pet the real bears anymore, this is the next best thing!"

"Next time, you'll have to help Dolls. She sucks at everything, especially things requiring coordination," Becky said disdainfully.

Tomoko offered an indifferent shrug. "You both are more than welcome to kill time. Just stay away from any of the weapons at the prize counter. We have enough to worry about without one of you having a revolver."

"Nah. I've had enough of the games for right now. Plus, it takes forever to get enough tickets for anything in this place," Annabelle complained as she crossed her arms.

Dolly hugged Becky and nodded. "I've never been to an arcade before, but I think they're supposed to be like this. Well… minus all the music and those creepy bears," she murmured before shivering slightly.

"Well, so long as they don't attempt to shove us into suits, I think we'll be fine," Tomoko said with a dry chuckle before shaking her head. "I wonder if the others have had any luck? It just feels like we're not getting closer to any answers."

"It's not like these places are really guaranteed to actually give us any hints. Why would the people running this give us that?" Annabelle said with a shrug.

The Shogi Player frowned. "It's not that I expected something to be handed on a silver platter. Rather, I had hoped there would be some oversight we could exploit. I guess I should accept that there are no shortcuts in this game."

"Eh, don't get your panties in a wad. It's not over till the fat lady sings, and she's only humming right now." Becky snorted.

* * *

 **4:57 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Haunted Mansion**

The Ultimate Runner ignored the plastic skeleton that lunged out from the wall. Instead, she pressed her hand against a door, tracing her fingers over its surface. "These hallways, all these rooms, it's just like home. I-I know it sounds crazy, but I swear this whole place is just like where I grew up, brick-for-brick, minus the cheap jump scares."

"Whoa, for real? No wonder you're so fearless, babe. Even without the lame-ass scares, this place is definitely creepy." Naruhiko took the time to look around at the different warped portraits on the walls. "So why the fuck would these assholes go through the trouble of remaking your house?"

"I-I don't know, but every room is as I remember it. I could make every turn in this building without my sensors," the Runner said in shaky breath as she slowly turned the knob. She then entered what was clearly meant to be a girl's room. Several pairs of running shoes lay strewn about, and a picture sat on the end table near the bed. Without hesitation, she walked to the end table and touched the picture's frame. "N-Naruhiko? C-Can you tell me what you see?"

The Musician looked her shoulder at the picture. "It's two dudes with purple hair, like yours. There's a little girl and boy standing with them. Oh, and an actual butler standing off to the side. Wait, if this is your house, then is this your family?"

A sniff escaped the buxom girl. She pulled the frame up before hugging it against her chest. "...Yeah, back when my family was still somewhat normal. No, that's a lie, it's never been normal. I-I just don't know why someone would be so obsessed," Shiho trailed off.

Naruhiko wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It's alright, Shi. These fuckwads are just trying to mess with us. I wouldn't put it past that shithead bear to have this place just to break your balls."

"You know I really don't have balls, Naru. Not unless you count these volleyballs on my torso," the girl joked in a mixture of a laugh and sob. "You know, I should feel happy to be where I grew up, but… this is the the worst place I've been in this park. Even including the sewer."

"Then let's ditch this place. It's almost time for the meeting, anyways. Besides, can't say I'm too interested in what that warning sign outside meant by, 'The house becomes much scarier at night.' Or that shitty drawing of a monster," Naruhiko muttered as he turned back towards the door.

Shiho offered a weak nod and then gently tugged on the boy's arm. "N-Naru?"

"Yeah, Shi?"

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile before leaning on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I-I was really nervous about the idea of sharing a room, but I realized just how lucky I am to have you both."

Naruhiko smirked as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Of course, babe. Me and Zoku wouldn't have it any other way. I know I'm glad to have you two with me. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

 **12 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to reveal Soo Yeong, Churi, and Sigmund all sitting behind the desk. Churi's hair was pulled back into a ponytail while Soo Yeong's hair was pinned back, showing both of his eyes.

Sigmund had a pair of glasses perched on his nose. "Hello, everyone, I'm Churi," Churi greeted. She wrapped her arms around Soo's neck. "And this cutie is my boyfriend Soo Yeong." Soo's face turned a bright shade of red.

Sigmund chuckled before turning his attention to the camera. "I'm Sigmund Shiraishi."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the trio introduced.

"So, since Soo and Sigmund recently died in 'Kuma-Kuma Land,' we decided to continue the tradition and have them here today," Churi stated.

"Have we been keeping up with that tradition?" Sigmund questioned.

"Sort of," Churi answered. "Any who, today, I will be conducting their interview." She leaned back in her seat and smiled at the two men. "So, Soo, how did you feel when you learned your character was going to die?"

Soo Yeong bit his lip. "I was shocked, I won't lie." He sighed, leaning against Churi. "It will be nice knowing I no longer have to worry about seeing one of my cast mates covered in blood, though."

"Yeah, you and Haruto were the reason we had to reshoot the scene where we found Otto," Sigmund chuckled.

Soo blushed brightly. "I wasn't that bad."

Churi bit her lip, smiling brightly. "Honestly, Hun, you were worse than Haru. He just screamed. You nearly passed out." Soo quickly hid his face in his hands. "Oh no, Soo, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset."

"I'm just embarrassed," Soo mumbled. "I'm not upset." Churi frowned, but nodded.

The pink-haired girl turned her attention to Sigmund. "So, Sigmund, same question but replace die with commit a murder."

"I thought it was kind of cool," Sigmund admitted. "I signed up for 'Legacy of Despair' so I could be a murderer. That sounds really bad out of context, doesn't it?" Churi nodded, giggling. "I just wanted to be a memorable character, and most of the characters I loved during 'A New Hope' were the murderers."

"I can understand that," Churi confessed. "I was hoping that me and Soo would survive, but it does give us a lot of free time to focus on our careers now."

Sigmund smiled. "I won't deny that I'm glad I'll be able to start training again. Plus, I can start wearing my glasses again full time."

"Soo no longer has to have emo bangs!" Churi cheered, earning a laugh from Sigmund and Soo Yeong. The girl let out an excited gasp. "Is that the giggling of my boyfriend I hear?"

Sigmund smirked before muttering, "Cute. Relationships might not be my thing, but cute."

Churi smiled brightly, wrapping Soo in a tight hug. "Aw, thank you, Sigmund." She glanced off-screen before sighing. "Darn it, we have to wrap it up."

"So soon?" Soo questioned, moving his hands back down to his sides.

"Well, it looks like this is the end of the Post Game Talk Show," Sigmund stated.

"Thank you all for watching us," Churi responded, waving at the camera.

The three all waved at the camera, smiling. "We'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to thank the betas as always for their work on this chapter. Also major shout-outs to Petty and Fee5H again for their assistance with this chapter.** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It's bear season and there's plenty of bears to be hunted pupupupu!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah I really wanted to do another OT3, but it had to be with the right trio. These three just were perfect for it my mind, being that they're all bisexual and more than a little openminded._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah gotta have some ramifications bud =)_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _That's wonderful to hear because I burn so easily hehehe!_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hahaha it's a tired trope, but it's popular for a reason. :P_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _It won't be too much longer till you find out ^-^_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Hey it's cool, someone has to be a vanguard for despair!_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _There is trouble brewing for sure!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yeah I don't have to censor anything by comparison :P_

 **Fee5H**

 _Oh my. You've really been paying close attention haven't you? At this point I can't really say anything one way or another xD_


	32. Chapter 31: The Reaper: Act Two

**Chapter 31: The Reaper: Act Two**

 **5:21 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Pizzeria**

"Hm, big surprise… we didn't find shit... Unless you count those!" Becky gestured at the Kuma hat still resting on Annabelle's head.

"Yeah, well, that's just how it is. Anything really worth knowin' is still probably hidden out there, but maybe someone here actually stumbled onto something," Lachlan said with a smirk towards the doll.

Tomoko sighed and laced her hands in her lap. "Beyond the disconcerting animatronics, this seems like a fairly normal pizzeria to me. Dolly and Annabelle spent most of the day just playing in the arcade."

"They've been getting use out of that damned graveyard. It's filled with all the victims of the coaster. We didn't search every tombstone, but I assume everyone else who died is there, too," Kaizoku explained as he rubbed his tattooed arm.

Laris eyed the Sailor and gave a somber nod. "The fiends couldn't even be bothered to mark the gravestones. I'm just surprised they buried the dead in the first place."

"After seeing Saishikuma, I'm not sure if there's a logical answer for anything happening here," Tiana mused. "Haruto and I searched the entirety of the wax museum. All we found were galleries filled with strange wax statues, as well as a waxing machine in the back. It resembled a small factory, and I'm not sure if it was done that way to make it seem creepy or for another reason entirely."

"We can never be too careful around here," Haruto said while glancing at the animatronics. "We may all want to give it a closer look at some point. It could be hiding some sort of secret."

"If you're looking for some sort of secret, I'd bet money some shit is hidden in that damn mansion. Shi told me the place is a one-to-one recreation of her home. How screwed up is that?" Naruhiko threw his legs up on the table.

Annabelle's eyes widened as she sat up slightly. "W-Wait a second! Some creeper really rebuilt your house for some crazy attraction? Yeah, there's no way that's just a prank. Did you find anything?"

Shiho frowned. "Even my room was a perfect match. I had a family picture… It's identical to one I had back in my room," she said as she set the small, framed picture onto the table. "Though, according to Naru, a sign warned that the mansion gets scarier at night. We didn't know what that meant, but didn't want to tempt fate."

Now Lachlan's eyes were the ones lighting up. "'Scarier at night, huh? That's just begging to be checked out. Sounds like you lot had a more interesting time than I did. Chloe and Seikatsu just had to wear nearly every damn costume in that place."

"Don't exaggerate, darling. I think we went rather easy on you. I have good news for you, Tomoko. Your boy here has excellent taste in lingerie. You should let him dress you, or perhaps undress you, at some point," Chloe suggested with a playful smirk.

"Tch, as if I would let this idiot lay a hand on me," Tomoko snapped. She averted her gaze to hide a blush that had reached her face. "L-Let's just get this over with. Is there anything else worth adding?"

"Aww, go easy on poor Lach. He had to deal with the unbearable torture of having two hotties model for him!" Seikatsu exclaimed. She briefly paused to have a fit of laughter. "But seriously, the lengths Chloe will go to tease people is inspiring!"

Laris uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "...I can attest to that statement. For the moment, though, we should try to remain on task. I'm assuming no one else has any other insights to offer?" she asked while gazing around the table.

A few seconds of silence elapsed before it was broken by Tiana, who timidly raised her hand. "I-I don't have anything pertaining to the investigation, but if no one else has anything else… Haruto and I… well, we have plans this evening."

"LIKE A DATE?!" Annabelle squeaked as she bolted to her feet with an excited grin. "Did you finally tell her you wanna make kissy faces with her, Uncle?" She stared at the Parental Figure, expecting an answer.

Haruto recoiled in response to the outburst. "W-W-W-We're going to ride in Waterworld's Tunnel of Love." It took him a minute to recompose himself. "We're not sure what we're going to do there, but we're hoping we have a fun time," he said before smiling at Tiana.

"Take a breath, Haru. Otherwise, you'll short circuit like Shi did just after she hooked up with Zoku and me," Naruhiko said as he patted the Parental Figure on the back.

"N-N-Naru!" Shiho half shrieked and felt her face turn a magenta color. Then she promptly buried her face into her hands. "D-Did you have to make it sound so weird? It makes us sound like a bunch of degenerates," she mumbled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took him this long to joke about it in front of everyone. Besides, I'm sure he could have used more colorful language, instead," the Sailor muttered.

"Well, it looks like most of us are pink-faced now... Myself included." Haruto fumbled out his words while his head was facing the ground. "Is there anything else to discuss?"

Seikatsu breathed a sigh of relief and gently placed her hand over her heart. "It's so sweet to see young love blossoming amongst this awful game."

"Indeed it is, but I think I should haul Haruto off before he has an anxiety attack. There's no way I'm letting him wear something like that on a date," Chloe said as she pushed back her chair to stand up.

"Oh, I wanna help too!" Annabelle exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "Come on, Auntie! Let's get you glammed up for your big date! Please let me help you get ready!" she begged as she gave Tiana a puppy-eyed look.

The Dominatrix brushed aside the nerves in her stomach. "You know I can't say no when you're so excited, Anna. Haruto, I'll see you at the entrance to Waterworld at 7:30, alright?" she suggested as she offered a fond smile at the blue haired boy.

"Sure thing," he said while Chloe grabbed his arm. "I'll see you later."

The Fashion Designer offered a smirk. "Prepare to be dazzled, Tiana. I promise you nothing short of brilliance."

* * *

 **6:08 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Resort District**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 503)**

The Ultimate Fashion Designer rested a hand on her hip as she glanced between Haruto and the full length mirror. "Alright then, chop chop now. I need to see what I'm working with, and we don't have a lot of time. Strip down to your boxers so I can do the necessary measurements."

"S-S-Strip... right. Okay." He quickly but carefully removed everything except his boxers. The scars covering his arms were in full view.

Chloe's gaze swept over them, but she said nothing. Instead, she stepped forward with a measuring tape. "You must be fully committed. I didn't expect you to shuck off your clothes without a fuss. That's a good sign in your favor," she mused as she wrapped the tape around his waist. "I'm going to go with something that covers your arms. I don't know the story behind it, and that might be the case for your date, too… I'd rather not spoil the evening with something that appears quite traumatic."

"Thank you very much, Chloe." Haruto briefly glanced at his arms, and then closed his eyes. "Sometime later, I want to gather everyone and tell my story. After that, I would encourage you all to do the same. You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. I just think it would help unite us... like an AA meeting, you know?"

"A little group therapy, huh?" The girl lifted his limbs and performed more measurements. "I've heard worse ideas. Of course, not everyone is as open to such things. That said, after what we've been through, perhaps even those holdouts could come around. Solidarity is something we all need to maintain," Chloe said as she felt a smirk grace her lips. "For what's it's worth, I'm glad to see you finally opening up to Tiana. Is this the first date you've ever been on?"

"Yes, it is." He opened his eyes and watched Chloe. "Until recently, I haven't been... comfortable... around women my age."

Chloe offered a thoughtful smile and took another measurement before stepping back. "There's nothing to be nervous about. The more you ponder and worry, the more likely you are to sabotage yourself. I suggest you let instincts take over for a change," she mused before reaching out and lightly tapping the boy's forehead with her index finger. "I believe you sometimes let your insecurities and brain get the best of you. Just let yourself savor the moment, alright? And make sure you sneak some flowers out of the courtyard before your date. I'm sure Tiana will be happy either way, but small gestures mean everything in a relationship."

"Savor the moment," he said under his breath. He then faced Chloe and spoke to her with a relaxed smile. "So I just need to speak from the heart. I can do that."

The buxom beauty offered him a wink in response. "I'm sure you'll do splendidly. It doesn't hurt that your date is clearly head over heels for you." She chuckled lightly before crossing the room to rummage through the supplies in her closet. She kept the door open, allowing her voice to ring out. "You're free to get dressed. As handsome as you are, I'm not sure she would approve of you standing there any longer than necessary."

"Right, I should do that." He grabbed his clothes and proceeded to put them on. "I can't thank you enough. Everything you've said and done has been really helpful," he said while getting his arms through his sleeves.

"Well, I won't say I'm entirely selfless. I just want to see something positive for a change, considering all the heartache we've been through," the Designer admitted. She then emerged from her closet with a series of suits. "You know, with all this lovey dovey talk… I might also have to capitalize on a moment of peace," she mused as she delicately set out the suits.

"Go for it!" he said passionately, before putting his hand to his mouth. His face flushed in embarrassment at his own outburst. "You and Laris both deserve a wonderful evening."

Chloe offered the boy a cheeky grin as she held up one of the suits. "Oh, I like this new side of you, Haruto. I think I might just follow that advice. However, we still have a job to do. I need to tame that hair of yours, but first, let's start with trying this suit on, shall we?"

* * *

 **6:37 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Resort District**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 404)**

The Ultimate Dominatrix paced back and forth across her room, anxiously chewing her thumb in the process. A series of dresses lay draped over her bed. She was only garbed in a series of tasteful, yet sexy, white lingerie that hugged her voluptuous frame. "What if this is all wrong? What if he thinks they're tacky or too revealing? ...What if they're not revealing enough and he thinks I look ridiculous?"

Annabelle pursed her lips. It was almost funny, seeing her fret over details like that, but the little investigator cared too much about her to laugh or mock her. Instead, she cleared her throat and asked, "Do you really think Haruto is going to be that judgy-judgmental of you? You're his date, not his daughter. He's going to love what you wear, even if it were..."

The prodigy glanced at what Tiana was currently wearing and smirked a bit. "Well, you could show up like that. Hehe! My cool mom did that once at home for my sweet mom, though that was when I was still a little ignorant of why, so I-"

Tiana stopped mid-stride, glancing over at the seated child before resting a hand on her hip. "Annabelle, if I did that to poor Haru, I think he might pass out on me. He's really starting to open up to me. The last thing I want to do is scare him."

The prodigy pursed her lips again as she pondered this. "Women in their underwear are scary now?" Confusion was clear in her eyes and tone. "I can think of a few things that are a bit more scary, even without using any of our current circumstances."

She then shrugged and smiled at Tiana. "If you want my opinion, you're going on a date when being held hostage in a very scary, dangerous place. You want to take his mind off of the danger and the scares, like you all do with me every day. Wear something," the little girl giggled impishly and said the next word with pizzazz, "sexy!"

"This isn't your first time as a consultant, is it?" Tiana smirked as she picked up two dresses: a sleek black one and a lovely light-blue number. Both were fairly low-cut, but still classy. "I'm thinking the blue one. It might match my eyes better. I mean, I wear plenty of black in my spare time, anyways," she chuckled to herself.

Seeing the light blue dress triggered the horrible memory of Mizukuma visiting her bedroom at night. His words, his warning, his suffering... The mere thoughts - the ones she wanted to repress - made her shiver. Annabelle sighed as she said, "Um, I know the blue is nice and all, but... black looks so darn good on you. The color contrast is so lovely, especially with your hair!"

She then grinned, hoping her fear hadn't been evident. "Plus, it's like something my cool mom said! And that was... oh wait, she said to never, ever repeat that. Sorry."

The Ultimate Dominatrix eyed the girl curiously, but then a tiny smile spread across her face. "The black one, huh? Well, you've never steered me wrong before, Anna. Black it is, then." She picked up the dress and fondly looked it over. "Anna, I just want you to know that I'm sorry if we tend to baby you sometimes. I know it's something else for Haruto, but I grew up looking after my younger brother. Sometimes, it's hard for me to shut off that part of my brain. The part that wants to protect and sometimes smother..."

"I think it's preparation for what'll happen when I get home. After this, I'm certain my moms won't ever let me leave the house. Heck, they might not even let me out of their sight!" Annabelle half-heartedly laughed, but thinking about her mothers left a sad tinge in her heart. She wanted to see them more than anything right now, but she couldn't show that, not after Tiana just talked about babying her.

"I've talked about this with Haruto, and it's okay. I kind of know why you do it, and... heck, maybe it's the reason I'm alive now. So don't fret, and don't be thinking about me! Tonight is the night you and Haruto get to know each other in all the ways you want to!"

Tiana crossed the room before kneeling down in front of the Investigator. "We're alive because of each other, Anna. We've only made it this far by looking out for one another. Still, I just want you to know that I love you," she said as she gently hugged the girl. "Wish me luck, tonight. I've a good feeling about this."

Annabelle hugged her back, letting out a happy little noise. She then stared into Tiana's blue eyes. She squirmed and fidgeted like a child who had something that they wanted to say, but knew they shouldn't. It was an obvious reminder of her age, despite the fact she was getting the most sly look about her.

"I have a good feeling about it too. Maybe." She then blushed and said in her most devious little tone: "You're gonna show him your boobs, eh? Hee hee hee!"

The Dominatrix's face turned serious as she lightly bopped the girl on the head. "You're going to be a handful when you get older. I swear, your brain mainly focuses on three subjects: Cute things, investigations, and breasts. Where in the world did this fixation come from, anyways?"

"Ow," was the future handful's response. After that, she giggled impishly, and said, "I'unno. Just like I dunno why I'm a prodigy. It's just one of those things. What do you want from me? I'm nine!"

With a cute pout, she then giggled again. "Besides, those three subjects are amazing! Now, you need to go be cute for him. Let him investigate you as you investigate him, and also... well, you know!" She clapped excitedly, and added, "Go enjoy yourself! I'll leave a light on for you!" Her last statement sounded like something she had said before, perhaps numerous times, with how comfortably she said it.

Tiana choked back a laugh as she playfully ruffled the girl's hair. "Well I'm not sure our… investigation will go that far tonight. I'll just let things go as they may, but I have to get finished. Why don't you invite Dolly and Seikatsu? You three could do something this evening. I don't like the idea of you sitting in your room and staring at the wallpaper."

Annabelle pursed her lips again, getting the pout out as she contemplated missing out on the date. "Fine... though it's not like it'll be the three of us. More like it'll be the twenty-three of us. I may not have tarot cards like Sei, but I foresee a lot of arguing in my future."

Tiana offered a playful smirk and rose to her feet. "Don't be so glum. You can say that spending time with Sei is always exciting. It's never a dull moment." She chuckled before entering the bathroom with her dress in tow.

Annabelle huffed, and mumbled under her breath after the door closed. "Becky is not cute. She's mean and gets in my face over everything, which I get enough of from the bears. Though Sei has big boobs... maybe she'll..."

The prodigy blinked as she heard herself speak. "Wow... I really do only think of those things. Maybe I need to get a new hobby, or else I'm gonna grow up all pervy and weird... like Uncle Naruhiko! Heehee!"

* * *

 **7:48 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Pizzeria**

"Ugh, I'm going to have dreams of this corny music and this creepy-ass place." Tomoko groaned as she stared down at a half-eaten piece of pizza.

Lachlan smirked slightly and eyed the girl next to him. "So what, you just hanging around cause you can't get enough of me?"

The Shogi Player huffed and took a small bite out of the slice. "Who would want to waste time with a loser like you? Maybe I just didn't want to sit alone at the hotel tonight."

"Bahahaha! The two of you together are freaking rich! You're like an old married couple. Maybe you should have gone with Haruto and Tiana," Naruhiko suggested with a wide grin.

"Nah, those boats are pretty small. I'm pretty sure Tomo's ego would have capsized us," the Journalist snarked, earning a baleful look from the girl in question.

The Ultimate Shogi Player rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk. Besides, we could never go on a date. I doubt you could be bothered to wear anything other than that damn jacket."

Lachlan raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my jacket? I think it looks pretty classy. You're just crazy..."

"Lad, that's never a good thing to call a lady. You're just inviting her ire, now." Kaizoku chuckled lightly as he rested a hand against his chin.

A giggle escaped Shiho, who tilted her head slightly. "I think they both just like pressing each other's buttons. It's how they show each other they care. Them going back and forth is really cute, too."

Almost immediately, both Lachlan and Tomoko stiffened and looked in opposite directions.

The reaction caused Laris to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Shiho, I think you nailed it right on the head. It's just nice to see we can still have these human moments after everything that's happened."

"It's what keeps us going, I think..." the Sailor mused as he gently extended his arms around Naruhiko and Shiho's necks. "We all need a safe port when the storm comes."

A quiet snort escaped Lachlan. "I'm not sure I would describe Tomoko as a safe port. She's more like a maelstro- Owww!" the boy exclaimed when the Shogi Player reached out and painfully pinched his cheek.

"Keep running your mouth and I'll show you the bottom of the ocean, jackass," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Naruhiko nearly fell back in his seat as he let out a raucous laugh. "Oh shit, that's fucking rich! I could watch this shit all night!"

"Naru, be nice! You're embarrassing them like you did me, earlier..." the Runner said before reaching for another slice of pizza.

The Journalist leaned forward slightly. "Not that it's really any of my business, but how did this come about?"

"Lad, some things are best kept secret. Savvy?" Kaizoku suggested with a grin.

Tomoko shrugged. "Wonderful. There are some details I'd rather not be privy to, especially if it involves your personal relationships."

Before anyone else could respond, everyone heard a chiming sound. Laris patted her tunic, retrieved her phone, and then raised the device to her ear. "Chloe?"

After few seconds passed, the Knight nodded with a tiny smile. "As you wish, M'lady. I won't keep you waiting," she said before ending the call.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Kaizoku asked as he regarded Laris.

"Indeed, though I'm afraid must bid you all an early farewell. Suffice it to say, I have plans the rest of the night. I hope you all have a wonderful evening." Laris bowed her head low before swiftly walking towards the exit.

The Runner's brow furrowed. "Gosh. She was in a hurry, wasn't she?"

A grin spread across the Musician's face. "She's about to get laid. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Aye, it seems love is in the air. What say we let dinner settle and go for a swim?" Kaizoku suggested as he looked around the table.

Lachlan shook his head. "I've got plans this evening, so you all go on ahead. I'm gonna stake out that mansion. My gut tells me there's something worth finding."

"Then I also have obligations. You're bound to screw it up if I don't go with you." Tomoko smirked slightly.

Naruhiko scratched at his chin. "Iunno, maybe you two shouldn't mess with it. That sign outside really gave me the creeps. I mean, most of the props were cheap Halloween decorations, but I still wouldn't risk it."

"Naru is right. There's something wrong with that place. Just leave it be," Shiho begged.

"'Fraid I can't do that. If there is something to be found, we'll find it. I'm not about to just sit around and do nothing. I feel like I'm on the verge of cracking this case wide open," Lachlan mused as he rubbed at his chin.

The Sailor raised a brow. "Truly? You really think so, lad?"

The Journalist nodded before offering a sincere smile at the girl seated next to him. "Yeah. Like I said, it's a hunch… but I need evidence to bust this case open. If there is anything to be found, Tomo and I will get to the bottom of it."

* * *

 **8:04 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Waterworld**

 **Tunnel of Love**

The small boat slowly coasted through the high-arching tunnel. Violet lights cast a warm glow over the couple that sat together.

Tiana, wearing her sleek black dress, kept glancing furtively at the boy next to her. Her blonde hair was now loose with flowers braided into her golden locks. It fell well past her shoulders. She had been very bashful since the ride began, but her grip on his arm remained constant. She shifted slightly to rest her head on the boy's shoulder. "I wish this ride could last forever. I know that's selfish of me, but being with you like this… I feel like I'm a princess in a fairytale. No one has ever treated me like I deserve this. I haven't ever met anyone like you."

Haruto wore a black, two-piece suit with a purple necktie, and his hair was tied back. He snuck glances at her as well, though he also looked around the tunnel, taking in the scenery. He then rested his head against hers. "I feel the same way, Tia. You're very special to me." His face looked completely tranquil.

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of the girl's lips as she closed her eyes. "Haru, I-I feel safe with you. I don't feel like I have to be in control all the time. I know there's no guarantee either of us will make it out of here, let alone survive tomorrow. I just want you to know that, if tonight were my last one on Earth, I would still be at peace because I'm spending it with the boy I've fallen in love with."

Hearing those words prompted the boy to look behind him. No one was there. He and Tiana were alone. With a sigh of relief, he turned towards her and held her hand. "There's something I want to tell you, too."

Tiana's eyelids fluttered open to stare affectionately, yet nervously, at the boy. Self-consciously, she bit her bottom lip and offered a meek nod in response. "W-Whatever it is, I think I'm ready," she managed in a shaky breath as heat rushed to her cheeks.

Haruto took a steady breath of his own before speaking. "For most of my life, I've never had romantic feelings for anybody. The only love I've ever felt was the platonic kind. It's why I had rejected many confessions from other women before. At one point, I had wondered if I was aromantic... but then I met you." He instinctively put his other hand to his chest. "Being with you... makes my heart beat differently than usual. It's such a strange, new feeling for me, but it's very nice. This must be what romance feels like." He then gave a warm smile and placed his hand over Tiana's, the one he was holding. "Remember when I had said there is someone for everyone? I know this sounds cheesy, but what I'm trying to say here is that you're the one for me."

"I don't think it's cheesy at all. I'd like to believe everyone has a soulmate too. So many people are afraid to open up and be honest with themselves. I-I would be honored to be the one for you," Tiana whispered as she leaned closer so that only a couple of inches separated the couple.

The boy's chest was pounding at this point, but in a good way. "I... I guess it's official, then," he whispered back. He also leaned towards her, to the point that their faces were close to touching. "So I'll say it outright. I'm in love with you, Tiana."

Immediately after saying that, he locked his lips with hers.

Tiana felt her heart racing as the boy's mouth melded against hers in a tender manner. After a moment, she reciprocated the gesture as her free hand began gently caressing the boy's cheek. She teasingly ran a few butterfly kisses along the corner of his mouth before taking a sharp breath. She rested her head against his as she continued to softly stroke his cheek. "Haru, don't you even think about dying, alright? I-I want to do that and a lot more with you," she said as her voice broke into a breathy chuckle.

"I don't plan to. Not anytime soon," he whispered before putting his hand to her cheek. "The same goes for you, okay? I don't want death to even be the last thing on your mind."

"Not a chance. All I want to think about now is a life after this place and spending every moment I can with you." Tiana gently brushed her lips against his once more as the boat continued its sojourn through the tunnel.

The glow of hearts reflected upon the surface of the water. The killing game wasn't over, but in this one moment, it felt like it was a world away.

* * *

 **8:19 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 503)**

The Ultimate Knight reached out to knock on Chloe's door, only to find it standing ajar. She anxiously pushed it forward before she was immediately greeted with the smell of perfume and flowers. Only the dying rays of sunlight cast a warm glow into the room. "Chloe?" she called out before she reached for the light switch. She was almost immediately struck silent as she saw the Designer sprawled on the bed.

Chloe was only garbed in very risque, lacy black lingerie, which only accentuated her ample curves. "What took you so long, Lari? I thought I would have to start on my own if you were any longer," she purred in a playful tone. Chloe slowly rose from the bed and sauntered towards Laris, who stood rooted to the floor. She then extended an arm past the girl before slamming the door shut. "We won't be requiring an audience."

"C-Chloe, w-what are you doing?" the Knight managed through a series of stammers as her eyes continued to catch glimpses of creamy skin. Her breathing only became more labored as the Femme Fatale stopped in front of her before pressing herself against Laris.

"Oh, my darling… I forgot this is your first time, isn't it?" the Designer purred as she extended a hand to trace the blonde's cheek. "While I was helping Haruto get ready for his date, spending time with you was all I could think of. Although I enjoy being wined and dined as much as the next girl… If tomorrow was our last day, I'd want to do more with you than just hold hands. What do you say, my lovely knight? Will you stay with me this evening?"

Laris bit her lower lip as she slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. "I-I want you to know how I feel. You only deserve the best, and I'm not sure I can satisfy you. I've never… This is my first time ever doing something like this."

The Fashion Designer smirked and pressed a finger against the Knight's lips. "Shush, my love, and just let me take the lead. I'll show you what it means to be a woman, and how to embrace your sexuality," she said in heated breaths as she leaned forward and pressed a searing kiss against the other girl's lips.

A moment passed before the Knight began to earnestly kiss back. A growing sense of need and passion built while she guided Chloe back towards the bed.

The pair fell backwards in a tangle of limbs onto the mattress as the barely-clothed girl straddled the Knight's lap. Chloe reached up, unfastened her bra, and let it fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Laris stared at the girl's flawless form with a hungry expression, though it was mixed with embarrassment. "Chloe?"

"Yes, darling?" the Designer asked with a playful expression as she dipped low to trace the Knight's jaw with her index finger.

"I… I just want you to know that I think I'm in love with you. You were the first person here who knew I was a girl, and accepted me for who I am. No matter what happens in this game, I want you to know that I adore you."

Chloe closed the distance before sensually brushing her lips against the other girl's. "You talk too much, Lari, but I want you to know that I feel the same way. What girl hasn't wanted to be swept off her feet at some point? I'm decent with words, but far better with actions," she said as she raised a knee to lightly tease between the Knight's legs. "Just this once, let me treat you like a princess, alright?"

Laris pushed aside the crimson blush that had consumed her face. "I trust you more than anyone in the world. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now..."

"Good, because I have a lot in store for you," Chloe quipped with playful smirk.

* * *

 **9:24 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 406)**

Dolly, Seikatsu, and Annabelle found themselves in the Forensic Investigator's room. The three girls sat on the bed in their pajamas with a set of cards in between all of them.

"Sheesh, are we the only ones not hooking up?" Becky asked from where she sat propped in Dolly's lap. "I mean, who gets off on the idea of dating when people are being murdered left and right? People are just nuts..."

Dolly shook her head as she stared down at the cards in her hands. "I-I think everyone is looking to find comfort in a bad situation, that's all. Uh, Annabelle, do you have any queens?"

The Investigator let out a mild huff as she pulled a queen of clubs out of her hand. "Jeez, and I thought I had a really good poker face!" she whined while she relinquished the card.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we're not playing poker, dummy!" Becky cackled maniacally.

"Gosh, you don't have to be such a jerk, Becky!" Annabelle pouted. She then eyed her cards for a moment. "Ahhhh... got any eights, Seikatsu?"

"It's not your turn," Dolly reminded her. A tiny smile spread across her face. "Though, I do have to wonder… do you have any eights, Annabelle?"

"Gah! That's so not fair!" the child groused as she tossed the card onto the bed. "Sheesh, I forgot how this was played."

The Ventriloquist sat down a pair before eying the Tarotologist. "Got any twos, Seikatsu?"

"Nope, go fish!" Seikatsu exclaimed with a wide grin. "Don't sweat it too much, Anna. We all need this time to relax, especially before those mean old bears give us another motive."

"Heh, we almost went three-for-three, Dolls. Oh well, we're still kicking butt!" Becky exclaimed as her owner retrieved a card.

Annabelle stared at the few cards in her hands before looking between the two girls. "Ya know, I'm glad you're both here. I never really had many friends my own age, or even slightly older than me. They were all, like, super old. Like twenty-or-thirty-something, so it's really nice to have moments like this. Uh, you know, if you wanted… you could both stay tonight. It could be like a slumber party," she said, her voice trailing off.

Seikatsu nodded as she patted the girl on the head. "That sounds lovely, dear. I never got to do anything like that when I was a young girl. I didn't even have any friends. I suppose I'll just have to make up for lost time. What do you say, Dolly? Would you like to join us?"

Dolly stared down at Becky a moment before gently setting her to the side. A tiny smile spread across her face as she nodded her head eagerly. "Becky was the only friend I had before coming here. I-I'd love to have some friends that don't treat me so poorly. I-I'm not the most exciting person in the world… but I'd be happy to stay."

"And we'd be glad to have you, sweetie," the Tarotologist mused, looking between the two girls and the scattered cards around them. "Now, should we keep posting, or should we do something else? I must confess, I don't know what one does at a slumber party."

Annabelle folded her arms. "I am getting kind of bored with cards… and it has nothing to do with Dolly winning. Oh, I know! Why don't we talk about girl stuff? Ahhh, how about boobs? Hey, Dolly, did you ever want big bazonkas like Seikatsu, or are you happy being flat-chested?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I-Is she being serious?" Dolly stammered out as she covered her chest with her arms. "Who starts a conversation like that?"

Seikatsu clutched her sides as she fell back on to the bed, laughing wildly. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm down enough to speak. "Oh man, and here I was worried this was gonna be boring kiddy crap all night. I'll gladly forgo a night with my vibrator just to see how this goes. What do ya say, Dolls? Got any a-cup angst?" the girl asked. She pushed her chest up with her hands while smirking at the Ventriloquist.

"Of course not," Dolly said as she hugged her legs against her chest. "Who cares about having a bunch of fat sacks on your chest? Besides, they're gonna look gross and saggy when you get old."

"Yeah, but you'll look gross when you're old, too. You gotta savor the moment of being a busty young lady!" Annabelle exclaimed while pumping her fist into the air. "Guys are supposed to be more confident if they have big ding dongs, right? It's the same for girls and their chests, right?"

"Oh, definitely, kid," the Tarotologist muttered in between fits of laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye, still trying to settle herself. "This is going to be the best night of my life."

* * *

 **10:13 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Room 411)**

Shiho sat in the middle of Naruhiko's large bed with a large t-shirt that came down to her knees. She tilted her head as she heard the door to the bathroom click open. "Naru, did you remember to brush your teeth? I didn't hear the faucet running."

The Ultimate Punk Musician sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Shit, I thought we were all dating. When did you become my mom?"

The buxom runner crossed her arms over chest. "Dental hygiene is important. Besides if we all start… uh, kissing and stuff, I don't want you to have bad breath."

"Heh, looks like you better get brushing, Naru," Kaizoku said, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder. "Wouldn't want to upset the lass, would ya?"

"Shit. We're already whipped, aren't we?" Naruhiko groused. He let his shoulders slump. "Fine, I'll be back in a second. The things I do for you guys, though..." He muttered as he wiggled out of Zoku's grasp and turned back towards the bathroom.

The Runner raised a hand to stifle a giggle before tilting her head in the Sailor's direction. "Thanks for the back up, Zoku. H-Honestly, I just needed a few more moments. I-I've never been in the same bed as a boy before, let alone two at once."

"Aye, I get that. This is all pretty new for me, too." Kaizoku sat down at the foot of the bed and carefully grabbed ahold of her hand. "But I'm glad to have you both here. Plus, Naru already having some kind of experience with this makes me a bit less nervous."

"C-Can we just sleep together tonight? W-With no sex and stuff? It's not that I'm not interested. I'm just not sure I'm ready," the girl stammered as he took her hand into his.

Kaizoku lightly squeezed her hand in response. "Don't worry, Shi, we promised that we'd pace ourselves. Don't feel pressured, alright?" He used his free hand to undo his braids.

The bob-haired girl offered a weak smile. "Thank you, Zoku, that really means a lot. At least I know I won't be cold tonight."

"Hah, not a chance!" Naruhiko exclaimed as he slipped back into the bedroom with a grin. "We'll keep you nice and warm, won't we?" he asked as he shot Kaizoku a look.

"I don't think any of us have to worry about cold nights anymore," the Sailor said after finishing with his hair. He looked back at the Musician with a smirk. "You all done getting freshened up?"

A mischievous grin teased the Musician's lips. "Iunno, Zoku, why don't you tell me what you think?" He suddenly leaned down and grabbed the back of the other boy's head before melding his mouth against his own. He wasted no time letting his tongue explore Kaizoku's mouth as his hand tousled his mint-green locks.

The Sailor slightly jumped in shock from the suddenness of the kiss. His arms slowly wound around the Musician as they continued the exchange. After a time, the two reluctantly broke apart. "Well, your breath wasn't bad. Everything else about that was much better, though." He was still red in the face.

"That was just a teaser, good looking!" Naruhiko grinned as he rubbed at his chin.

"D-Do you think I could try? I-I've never… I want you both to be my first kiss," the Runner stammered.

Kaizoku lightly chuckled as he stood up beside the other man. "I think that could be arranged, right Naru?" The Sailor playfully patted the Musician on his butt before moving onto the bed again. He sat himself to the left of Shiho and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Heh, I think we can manage that," the Musician grinned as he mirrored the Sailor as he took the opposite side. "Try to not pass out this time.."

Shiho felt her cheeks glowing. She felt the hot breath of the pair before they placed their lips against the corners of her mouth. She felt her stomach do several flips as as their lips shifted and settled against her cheeks. "I-I wouldn't have missed this for anything. I could really could get used to this." She smiled brightly.

* * *

 **11:57 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Spookyland**

 **Haunted Mansion**

 **Fourth Floor**

The Ultimate Investigative Journalist and Ultimate Shogi Player found themselves traversing the hallways of the fourth floor. Tomoko had been clutching the boy's arm after having experienced several jump scares. The house's atmosphere was much more ominous and twisted in the evening, as wails and disembodied voices had replaced the cheap decorations seen during the day. "Don't get any funny ideas or anything. It's just so dark in here that it's easier being side by side like this."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Tomo. Besides, I know I may not look it, but I've been in my fair share of fights before. I'll protect you," Lachlan teased as he winked at the Shogi Player.

"S-Shut up! Not a word to any of the others, alright?" Tomoko snapped at him, but made no move to relinquish her hold. "Why would anyone go to such lengths to recreate Shiho's house?"

The Journalist rubbed the back of his head. "No solid idea right now, but if I were to hazard a guess... Maybe her family has some connection to the person behind all this."

The Shogi Player offered a muted nod. "That's the best I could surmise. Someone went through a lot of effort to capture so much detail with all of these hallways and rooms. Fortunately, this is the last floor. I-I'll admit that I'm more than a little on edge about this."

"No kidding. My arm's starting to go numb from your grip. First the raft ride, and now this. I'm starting to think you're just looking for any excuse to hold onto me," Lachlan mused as he continued to lead the way down the dark hallway. His phone acted as the only light source.

"Does it bother you that I'm doing this?" Tomoko asked in a surprisingly subdued manner as the pair continued down the corridor. Her attention shifted from the hallway and back to the Journalist.

The boy seemed a bit shocked, but he quickly flashed a smirk. "No, I'd just like you to be honest with me and with yourself. You're definitely a tough chick, so why hide from your feelings? What's got you so afraid to be vulnerable?"

The Shogi Player offered a conflicted look. "You're just going to laugh at this, but believe it or not... I wasn't always such a cold bitch. Would you believe I was once on the verge of becoming the Ultimate Volleyball Player?"

Lachlan couldn't keep from raising an eyebrow in shock. A frown formed on his mouth. "Damn, really? Why do I have such a strong gut feelin' you're going to say the career change wasn't planned?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped the girl's lips. "Smartass. You're right, though. My best friend back in junior high betrayed me. She had taken to stealing food and other petty things from various stores, then framed me for the thefts. It brought my world crashing down. I was kicked off the volleyball team, shunned by my former teammates, and abandoned by my classmates. I became known as a delinquent to all the students. It left a mark on my record, and I couldn't shake it. It even followed me when I changed schools. At the time, I was filled with so much anger that I began lashing out at people. I suppose I still do. Playing shogi began as a way to vent my anger into something more positive, I guess. I just find it hard to trust people. The ones you think you know most can stab you in the back the moment it becomes convenient."

"Well fuck. I'd probably have snapped, too, if my editor didn't have my back. Spent too many nights passed out on his couch, beaten and bruised from stickin' my nose where it didn't belong. I had to beg him not to call an ambulance just to keep my parents from finding out," the Journalist muttered before shaking his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to make it about me. What you went through was bullshit, but you can't stay angry at everyone forever, right?"

"Shit, I don't know anymore. One moment, I'm reminded of why I resent people so much, and the next, I'm with… I'm with you," she said as she averted her gaze to a nearby shut door. "You're a pain in the ass, but you're also fun to be around and I didn't want you here by yourself, so that's why I'm standing in this fucking creepy house in the middle of the n-"

The girl's sentence was cut short as Lachlan leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was short-lived, but sweet. "You're definitely a pain in my ass, but there's no one I'd rather have with me."

Tomoko felt heat rushing to her face. Her voice was uncharacteristically timid when she spoke. "You really mean that?"

"Course I do. That's the good thing about being so tactless. I don't fuck around when it comes to something important to me," he said with a smirk. He gently cupped the side of Tomoko's face and melded his lips against hers once again.

The Shogi Player's gaze softened as she gripped at the boy's jacket. "Lachlan, I..." Her words were stopped short, however, as something suddenly and painfully collided with the back of her head. Her vision began to swim. The last thing Tomoko registered was a look of horror and concern on the Journalist's face. Then everything was swallowed by darkness.

 _ **SIX HOURS LATER**_

Tomoko winced as she slowly returned to consciousness. The back of her head throbbed. It took a few moments for her to recall her last memories, but when she did, her eyes suddenly snapped open. She found herself slumped against a wall.

'That's right, some bastard got the jump on us. They cracked me over the skull… Where is Lach?' she wondered as she shakily tried to stand. She had to use the wall next to her for support.

Almost immediately, the smell of blood and wax greeted her, making her stomach turn uncomfortably. As she glanced up and down the fourth floor hallway, she found it completely barren, save for a glob of dried wax that was left near a single open door.

The Shogi Player pushed aside the growing dread in her stomach and shakily moved forward, ignoring the pain in her skull as she pushed the door open. She immediately regretted that choice, as a horrified scream left her lips. The room appeared to have been recently gutted. It contained a single thing: a lone, waxy figure. If it weren't for the blood and tissue that lay in clumps around it, Tomoko would've been tempted to call it a nigh-perfect sculpture.

As much as she wanted to call it a mere figurine, she couldn't. There before her stood what remained of the Ultimate Investigative Journalist, who was very much dead.

The girl collapsed to her knees. Painful sobs escaped her chest and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Without any provocation, without any motive, they'd lost yet another person. However, this was the first time that Tomoko felt as if there was no hope at the end of the tunnel.

All she could feel was utter and complete despair.

* * *

 **11 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to thank the betas as always for their work on this chapter. Also major shout-outs to Petty and Fee5H again for their assistance with this chapter. Finally I'd like to take a moment to promote Bellatrix who has a new SYOC set in the LoD universe called The Beast's Maze. Bella is a sweetheart and I know that she'll pour 110% into this story, so please give her the love and support she deserves! Thanks =)** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Yamomo**

 _Hehehe, maybe you're right. Maybe you're aren't. Stay tuned to find out =)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _But of course! She has to add more trophies to her collection muahhaha_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I thought Saishikuma was quite adorkable and weird/fun to write =)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Here's a real theory for you. Fee5H and I are the same person, that's why he's always right ^-^_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Lol he's definitely the butt monkey of the group. No pun intended :P_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Ah the talk no justus. Those got old quick lol_

 **doomqwer**

 _Someone got to taste that treat in this chapter *smirks*_

 **NSPunny**

 _A death before another motive? Say it isn't so!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Frame that moment, because it finally happened. Let there be fireworks!_

 **Guest**

 _Priest was more of a reference of his original role in the WoH._

 **Fee5H**

 _Oh noes! You're onto me. Whatever will I do! Ahhh!_


	33. Chapter 32: Eternal Bonds: Act One

**Chapter 32: Eternal Bonds: Act One**

 **6:31 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Spookyland**

 **Haunted Mansion**

 **Fourth Floor (Vacant Room)**

The Forensic Investigator stared at the morbid scene in front of her. "I-I can't believe I'm doing this again so soon… after Doctor Moon's death."

"M'lady, if you need to take a breather, just say so. You need not push yourself," Laris said with a somber expression while looking at the grotesque wax statue.

Annabelle shook her head and sucked in a sharp breath. "T-Thank you, but I'm where I need to be. With Lachlan gone, this falls to me now. I know he'd do his very best if the situation were reversed, so I gotta do the same and make sure the person behind this faces justice!"

"That is brave of you, Anna, but be mindful. We stayed up rather late talking last night, after all, so don't push yourself too far. If you need help, I will be glad to lend a hand as well," Seikatsu explained with a firm nod.

"Right. I promise I won't push myself too hard, but we still have to get to the bottom of this." The Investigator then stared down at the case file on her phone.

* * *

 **"Kuma Kuma Land Case File #5**

 **"Victim #1: Lachlan Kenway"**

 **"The Victim suffered extensive burns over his entire body."**

 **"Cause of death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 12:07 A.M "**

* * *

Annabelle's brow knitted together. "The first thing standing out to me is the lack of a cause of death. There must be a reason for that!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"From what I recall of the live broadcast at Hope's Peak Academy, there was a similar incident involving wax. The bodies were so badly burnt and obscured that it was difficult to determine what killed them. However, I think it's safe to assume that, in this case and in that other one, Lachlan was dead before being covered in wax," Laris suggested. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That would make the most sense, though I wonder why the killer went through the trouble of bringing him to this spot. I don't even know how they moved him," Seikatsu said while placing a finger against her chin.

The Forensic Investigator crouched near the wax-covered body. "It's hard to tell at the moment, but I can see drag marks on the floor. There are also globs of wax and blood along the floorboards. I didn't see much of that until we reached this room, though, which means he must have been transported to this room and set up like this." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Someone would have had to be busy for a great deal of the evening. If they had moved him before it hardened, we would have found a much bigger mess. Aside from a few cracks and bits of debris, the wax encasing him is fairly intact," Laris pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"What was the point of going to all this trouble?" The Tarotologist mulled over her own question as she peered over the otherwise barren room.

Annabelle's brow furrowed. "There's only one solution I can think of. It's like Laris said. A similar method obscured the cause of death back at Hope's Peak, which means this could be the culprit attempting to do the same." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Seikatsu's demeanor shifted to a more focused one. "Then our course of action is obvious. In order to find justice, we have to find what our killer attempted to hide from our eyes. This requires a more thorough autopsy!"

"So we need to try and remove the layer of wax to discover what lies beneath?" Laris looked at the body with concern. "Any suggestions to avoid damaging any potential evidence? I'd suggest the hilt of my blade, but I'm not sure how delicate that might be."

"Ahhh, that won't work at all! We need something that won't make such a mess!" Annabelle yelled. She slammed her foot down on a floorboard a nearly let out a shriek as it swung up, revealing a cavity in the floor. "Woah, that was like a seesaw."

"It would seem fortune smiles upon our noble pursuit!" Seikatsu exclaimed as she held her phone over the opening. Inside it was a small box. After pulling it free and setting it down, she pried the lid open to reveal what appeared to be a toolbox. A series of screwdrivers, hammers, wires, scissors, and a bottle of glue could be found in the compartment. "It's not what I was hoping for, but will this work?"

Annabelle stared at the series of tools intently before nodding her head. "Yeah, I think I can use the hammers and the screwdriver like a chisel. I just need to work quickly so we don't run out of time."

The Ultimate Knight nodded as she folded her arms. "I know you can do it, M'lady. You haven't let us down yet, and I know you won't now."

"Right, this is for Lachlan. I know he probably didn't think much of me, but I want to do right by him." The child gripped the screwdriver and hammer before hesitantly moving towards the body.

"Do you suppose that Tomoko will weather this storm?" Seikatsu asked as she eyed the Knight.

Laris offered a sad smile. "I-I wish I knew. When we found her… I'd never seen her so distraught. Of course, I can't begin to fault her for that. She puts up a tough face, but she's just like the rest of us when it comes down to it."

The Tarotologist offered a serene nod. "Indeed, I do hope she endures this mess. I would be a fool to deny that she has made mistakes at times, but she has saved us as well. We might just need all the help we can get."

Before the Knight could respond, Annabelle spoke up. "Guys, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Let's get the good news out of the way first. I think we all could use that right now," Laris mused with a strained smile.

"The goods news is that I can make out a wound around Lachlan's heart. If I had to guess, it was the cause of death," Annabelle offered with a furrowed brow. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Seikatsu returned a puzzled expression. "Then pray tell, what is the bad news?"

The Forensic Investigator frowned. "The damage from the heat and wax has made it hard to determine what caused the chest wound in the first place."

"So, even though we know the cause of death wasn't the wax, we still can't isolate it?" Laris shook her head with a frown. "You're saying it could have been anything, from my sword, to a knife, or anything in between?"

"I-I'm afraid so. I feel like such a joke, and not even the funny kind. Lachlan could have probably figured this out by now. If I can't solve something like this, what use am I?" Annabelle asked with a mournful expression.

"M'lady, do not put such a burden on your shoulders. I have faith you will arrive at the truth. You are a gifted and bright young lady. Just remember your training, and everything will be fine," Laris said in a soothing tone as she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Seikatsu nodded before smiling slightly at the gesture. "She's right. We've been through a lot already, and I'm certain justice will prevail."

Annabelle sniffed slightly before wiping her eyes. "T-Thank you guys. Heh, I have to soldier on for Lachlan and for everyone else's sake."

* * *

 **6:48 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fifth Floor (Room 512)**

Tiana leaned against the sink and stared at the digital album in her hands. She examined every inch of it, from its screen to its two icon-marked buttons. One icon was a camera, and the other was a printer. The sound of the shower cutting off drew her attention back to the present, so she quickly tucked the iPhone-sized device into her purse. After that, she heard a sloshing sound. She watched Tomoko numbly crawl out of the shower and take a seat on the edge of the tub. The Shogi Player stared at the far wall with a distant look her eyes.

"Tomoko, I can only imagine what you're going through, but I need you to tell me what happened," Tiana said in a soothing tone as she approached the other girl. She then slowly draped a towel around her nude frame and awaited a response.

The Dominatrix, however, was met by silence for a long period of time. The other girl only continued to stare blankly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tomoko gripped the towel. A shaky voice left her lips. "He was right with me. We were together… I keep waiting to wake up and realize it was only a nightmare, b-but there's no waking from this… He's really gone, isn't he?"

"I-I'm afraid so," Tiana responded as she pursed her lips. "We can't change that, no matter how much we'd like to. What we can do, though, is make sure the person behind this doesn't get away."

"Does it really matter?" the Shogi Player asked in an emotionless manner. "Even if we catch them, it won't bring Lachlan back. Did punishing Patrick and Sigmund bring back anyone they killed? It's only a matter of time till we all share the same fate. As blackened or victims, now I understand despair and why it's so potent. Ultimately, everything we're doing is futile..."

The Ultimate Dominatrix took a measured breath before taking a seat on the tub next to the other girl. "It matters because, while it isn't true justice, we can't let ourselves forget what it means to be human. We're going to fail time and time again, but the question is whether we surrender or keep rising to the occasion."

Tomoko gritted her teeth as she bit back a sob. "W-What would you know, huh?! The two people you care about most are still alive and well. It's really easy to offer advice in your position, but you'd be no different than me if it was Haruto or Annabelle!"

"You're right," Tiana admitted with a sad smile. "It scares the shit out of me everyday. The deeper our bonds grow, the more I have to lose. On the other hand, I'm afraid of dying without expressing how I feel. I'd rather live everyday like it might be my last. If the situation was like you suggested, I know I would be in just a bad place, if not worse. That's why I would need those who are still there to help me pick myself up again. Tomoko, I'm not preaching to you or acting like I'm stronger in anyway. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. All I'm saying is that it's not a weakness to lean on other people. God knows I've had to lean on others many times since we awoke on that coaster."

"I-I've treated all of you like shit. I keep pushing people away, and despite that… Lachlan could see through my bluff. For the first time in years, I felt myself opening up to someone, and then it was over as soon as it begun. It was like life giving me the goddamn middle finger," the Shogi Player spat as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The Dominatrix gently wrapped an arm around Tomoko's shoulder. "Sometimes, it seems like life enjoys brutally fucking us without a safe-word. But you know what? After I've cried as much as I can, I think of how satisfying it would be to get back up and return the gesture."

The Shogi Player began to tremble as a choked laugh and sob caught in her throat. "Jesus Christ, I never imagined you talking like that. Is that part of your normal routine?"

Tiana managed a weak smile. "Sometimes. People and their kinks can be strange, but really I just figured you needed it."

"Tch, just don't kiss Haruto with that mouth. He might just scold you or put you in time out," Tomoko said in a halfhearted jest.

"Glad to see our normal Shogi Queen is still in there. Let's just keep this conversation off the record, alright?" Tiana suggested.

Tomoko shook her head. "...I'm not sure if there's any going back, not when you've seen the wizard behind the curtain. Look, for what it's worth… thank you for this. I'm not sure being alone right now… I don't know if that would have been for the best."

The Dominatrix smiled slightly. "You don't have to thank me for anything. There's not enough of us left, anymore. We all have to pull our weight if we're ever going to bring this to an end."

"An end? ...I wonder if it's even possible at this point," the Shogi Player mused quietly.

"Everything comes to an end eventually, even nightmares like this. At this point, I'm just too stubborn to roll over and admit defeat," Tiana joked with a strained smile.

Tomoko offered a dry chuckle. "Lachlan was probably the only person here as stubborn as I am, and I know he wouldn't have given up on the investigation. In fact, he seemed confident he was on the verge of cracking all of it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Tiana's eyes widened slightly. "Do you think that's the reason he was attacked, then? Because he knew something or was on the trail of learning the truth?"

"It's just speculation at this point, but considering it's the first murder without clear motivation… I'd say it's plausible. We'd cased the entire house and were on the verge of checking the final rooms on the fourth floor, and..." Tomoko trailed off with a distant look in her eyes.

"You were attacked at that point?" the Dominatrix suggested as she stared at Tomoko.

The Shogi Player merely nodded, before reaching up and gingerly touching the sore spot on the back of her head. "The last thing I remember was seeing the horror in Lachlan's eyes after something hard knocked me out." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So you were knocked unconsciousness and left behind, and that's the last thing you remember before awakening this morning?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, though we were in the hallway and I found Lachlan in an empty room. What I don't understand is, if someone was bold enough to attack both of us, why leave me alive in the first place?" Tomoko reached up and wiped a few errant tears from her eyes. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That's an answer we'll have to find out for ourselves, but it means facing this head on," Tiana said as she patted the other girl's back.

Tomoko swallowed the lump in her throat before forcing a smile. "That idiot would laugh at me if I sat around like a blubbering mess. I won't give his phantom the satisfaction..."

* * *

 **6:54 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Spookyland**

 **Wax Museum**

Naruhiko rubbed the back of his neck irritably as he and Kaizoku made their way into the museum. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on here? Why the shit would anyone kill now of all times? There wasn't a motive, and there sure as shit wasn't any other good reason. This just seems random as hell..."

"It's hard to say, Naru. Whatever the reason is, it's beyond me. Hell, for all we know, the bears could have made a move without any of us knowing. It's not like they have Shiho to use anymore," the Sailor muttered while briefly shaking his head.

"Jesus, that's right, and we still don't know who killed the Komaeda dude." The Musician stopped as he noticed dried splotches of blood dotting the linoleum floor. "Jackpot, baby. I think we're onto something big. We'll get down to the bottom of this mess and make the asshole behind this pay!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kaizoku chuckled and patted the man on the shoulder. "Guess the poor lad was taken here, after all. Let's follow the trail."

The Punk Musician nodded in agreement and strode forward, trying to avoid the bloodstains as he and the Sailor made their way past the various galleries. They soon arrived in the storage room in the back of the museum. Almost immediately, the smell of iron mixed with wax wafted to their nostrils. "No doubt about it, this is the place." His eyes narrowed when he spotted a wheelbarrow resting several feet away. It was covered in blood and wax. "Shit, I think we know how he was moved." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"If he was transported here and back, there must be a good reason for it. It must have been to cover the cause of death," the Sailor mused as he examined the wheelbarrow. Not too long afterwards, something caught his attention. Lodged beneath the wheel was what appeared to be a photo of some sort. He wasted no time in leaning down and removing the picture, but his eyes widened upon seeing its contents. "Lad, you'll want to look at this."

Naruhiko's brow furrowed. "What did you find?" He walked over before peering over the Sailor's shoulder. Almost immediately, his jaw went slack. He saw a young child who was smiling ear-to-ear next to none other than the Ultimate Parental Figure. "You don't think… could it really be that simple?"

Kaizoku frowned. "I-I'm not sure. I know that Haruto had a digital book that he carried around everywhere. What's more troubling is the date stamped on this photo. I think most of us were kidnapped towards the beginning of 2018, and yet this photograph is stamped near the end of that year. If that's right, he wasn't taken at the same time as the rest of us. That's highly suspect." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Fuck me, man, I just realized something," Naruhiko said as he paled considerably. "What if… what if Haruto is the real traitor? What if everything he's doing is just to protect these kids? I mean, think about it for a second. If he killed Komaeda, he could have done it to protect Annabelle and those other kids that were turned into abominations. Last night... him agreeing to go on a date... what if it was just a way to have some sort of half-baked alibi?"

"Naru, we shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that. There could be another explanation," the Sailor said, though it was clear his tone held some worry behind it.

The Musician shook his head. "Look, I hate thinking that way too, but it makes too much sense. Don't you remember him even saying that he pitied Saishikuma? If all these kids were behind these bears, they must have been through real shit before all this happened. Maybe Haruto feels like he's doing the right thing by protecting them?"

"I just don't seem him resorting to violence like that, Naru. It doesn't seem in his character," the Sailor. His voice made it clear his resistance was beginning to deflate.

"Bullshit. Don't you remember his tirade after Tomoko's failed plan to capture Komaeda? He went ape shit, yelled at Laris and slapped Tomoko. What if it wasn't the first time his temper had boiled over? If he's not the culprit, he's got a lot of answering to do!" Naruhiko growled as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

The Ultimate Sailor's shoulders slumped as he finally offered a weak nod. "Lad, I'll admit there are some troubling points you raise. We just have to approach this carefully. The last thing we need to do is have a repeat of the second trial. We may not be as fortunate a second time around..."

* * *

 **7:09 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Lobby)**

The Ultimate Femme Fatale raised a hand to stifle a yawn as she peered around the small group seated nearby. "Zut, it's hard to believe how few of us are here now. Whatever the case might be, we still have a job to do. Let's cover alibis to the best of our ability. We know that Tomoko was with Lachlan, but I think we can safely say the knot on the back of her head wasn't self-inflicted. She's showing signs of a concussion, too. If this is her work, she was committed to the act." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmph, well it wouldn't the first time a killer tried to con us. The Doctor maimed himself just to keep up his alibi," Becky pointed out from where she sat in Dolly's lap.

"But hitting the head is a different matter entirely," Haruto said with certainty. "Too much strength, and she would've died."

"T-That, and nothing that matched the blow was found, right?" Shiho asked as her head tilted slightly around the room. "Maybe the killer took that with them." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Dolly nodded softly. "I think they're right, Becky. There's no evidence to suggest Tomoko did this to herself. So, uh, maybe we should get to going over where everyone was while we still have time?"

Chloe rubbed at her eyes as she slowly crossed her legs. "I would normally use a bit more tact, but I'll get straight to the point since this pertains to the investigation. Lari and I had a wonderful night of passion and romance. We spent the evening with one another before falling asleep in each other's arms." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Heh, least someone is getting some action around here. What time did you two zonk out?" Becky asked with a mischievous grin.

"If you must know, it was sometime after eleven." Chloe snapped irritably.

The Ultimate Ventriloquist pursed her lips. "Lachlan wasn't killed till after midnight, so it's possible one of you could have snuck out, isn't it?"

"I'm not so certain about that. I'm pretty sure if they were together… it wouldn't have been very easy for either of them to have left and returned without drawing some attention," Shiho pointed out.

"I agree," the boy said. "As for Tiana and I... neither of us have an alibi. We returned to the hotel sometime after ten, but we went to our own rooms after that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Or so you say," Becky snickered before being silenced by Dolly.

"I-I guess it's a good thing Annabelle invited Seikatsu and I to a sleepover, then. We stayed up talking and playing games till nearly one, so I think that puts all of us in the clear," the Ventriloquist offered quietly. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Shiho timidly twiddled her fingers. "Oh, I guess that just leaves me, huh?"

The Fashion Designer offered a halfhearted chuckle. "Yes, darling. By process of elimination, that leaves you."

"Well I-I… I was with Naru and Zoku all night. We, um... slept together," the Runner said as she felt her face heating up. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"At the same time?" Dolly questioned with a surprised look and a single raised eyebrow.

"My, that is quite progressive of you. I didn't know you had it in you." Chloe smirked slightly as she rested a hand against her chin.

Shiho nearly bolted out of her chair with a flustered expression. "N-No, it's not like that! We just slept in the same bed together. They've become really protective of me recently. We were like that until the announcement played this morning..."

"Which means you have two people who can support your alibi." The Parental Figure gave a warm, sincere smile. "Even if that wasn't the case, I'm sure you didn't do it."

"Thank you, Haruto." The Runner responded with a bright smile as she tilted her head in the boy's direction.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "This, however, creates a problem for all of us."

"A problem? How so, exactly?" Dolly asked with a curious expression.

"It all comes down to simple numbers. If the other eight of us have concrete alibis, it means that the only two possible suspects are either Haruto or Tiana, I'm afraid. However, that doesn't sit right in my head," Chloe replied.

"That... seems to be the case... but I'm positive that neither of us is the killer." The boy's face turned slightly pale, but he kept his composure. "Tiana is not that kind of person."

"Bahaha! You say that, but your face says something else entirely, bucko!" Kurokuma snorted as he waddled into sight with a microphone in his hand. "Face it, you all can play nice as much as you want… but when the chips are down, who can you really trust?"

"I trust her!" the boy shouted. He then took a deep breath and combed a hand through his hair, before speaking normally. "I'm just... confused, and a little anxious. Anyone would feel the same when they learn they're the only possible suspect left, but I know that Tia and I are innocent."

"He's right, so stop with your mind games! You're not going to trick any of us to falling for that!" Shiho yelled as she balled her fists up.

Kurokuma snickered. "Oh right, because you're one to talk, aren't you, Miss Mole? Face it, with the right leverage, any of you will turn on one another. It's just human nature, after all!" He then howled in laughter before tapping his mic. The speakers crackled to life as his voice could be heard echoing through the room and in the distance.

"Alright, boys and girls, you know how this works by now. Saishikuma will be taking care you idiots. Yours truly has preparations to make. Hold onto your butts, cause I get the feeling this will be a wild ride!" the bear snorted wildly. His gaze flitted around the room before he unceremoniously dropped the mic on the floor.

"If I don't see you losers again, it's been nice knowing you… NOT!" Kurokuma cackled loudly as he waddled out of sight...

* * *

 **"Kuma Kuma Land Case File #5**

 **"Victim #1: Lachlan Kenway"**

 **"The Victim suffered extensive burns over his entire body."**

 **"Cause of death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 12:07 A.M "**

* * *

 ** _TRUTH BULLETS_**

 ** _Postmortem use of Wax_**

 ** _Trails of wax and blood_**

 ** _State of the Wax encasing_**

 ** _Chest Wound_**

 ** _Tomoko's Account_**

 ** _Lachlan's mysterious theory_**

 ** _Tomoko left alive_**

 ** _Trail in the Museum_**

 ** _Pictures and timestamp_**

 ** _Missing Murder Weapon_**

 ** _Chloe & Laris' alibi_**

 ** _Haruto's Account_**

 ** _Dolly/Annabelle/ Seikatsu's Alibi_**

 ** _Shiho/Kaizoku/Naruhiko's Alibi_**

* * *

 **11 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 ***AN* I wanna take a moment to thank my betas for staying so busy lately. You guys rock and I really appreciate all the effort you pour into these chapters. Also a major shoutout to Petty and Fee5h for helping with this latest chapter. Finally** **I'd like to take another moment to promote Bellatrixshine who has a new SYOC set in the LoD universe called The Beast's Maze. Bella is a sweetheart and I know that she'll pour 110% into this story, so please give her the love and support she deserves! Thanks =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Solrac XD**

 _Here's a headline. Journalist get too curious and bites the big one. Read all about it :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah I definitely put plenty of foreshadowing on Lachlan's death. Anyone claiming to have cracked a case or be on the verge of it and not spill the details, well they're not usually long for the world._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _From cute to downright despair inducing, that's how we roll around here =)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah I had to balanced the scales. Despair with Love this time around :P_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _That's a question you'll have to answer on your own isn't it? *GRINS*_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _To be fair, you have a good reason for being suspicious of that damn house after seeing HoH Lol_

 **Yamomo**

 _Yeah I thought it had been a while since there was a death without a proper motive in place._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Everyone loves the taste of despair in the morning. Mm so gooood!_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Yeah the foreshadowing was over 9000! I do appreciate you submitting Lach though. He has consistently been in my top 5 favs of this story since the beginning!_

 **Fee5H**

 _You know you really spoil all the fun sometimes man =(_


	34. Chapter 33: Eternal Bonds: Act Two

**"Kuma Kuma Land Case File #5**

 **"Victim #1: Lachlan Kenway"**

 **"The Victim suffered extensive burns over his entire body."**

 **"Cause of death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death was approximately 12:07 A.M "**

* * *

 ** _TRUTH BULLETS_**

 ** _Postmortem use of Wax_**

 ** _Trails of wax and blood_**

 ** _State of the Wax encasing_**

 ** _Chest Wound_**

 ** _Tomoko's Account_**

 ** _Lachlan's mysterious theory_**

 ** _Tomoko left alive_**

 ** _Trail in the Museum_**

 ** _Pictures and timestamp_**

 ** _Missing Murder Weapon_**

 ** _Chloe & Laris' alibi_**

 ** _Haruto's Account_**

 ** _Dolly/Annabelle/ Seikatsu's Alibi_**

 ** _Shiho/Kaizoku/Naruhiko's Alibi_**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Eternal Bonds: Act Two**

 **7:20 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

 _ **"Greetings, demons. You are tasked with a noble quest. I would offer to help, but no one really wants me to be in their group, so I will officiate. Your quest is simple. You must uncover the foul one who has become a sheep in wolf's clothing. No, wait, that's wrong, isn't it?"** _Saishikuma fidgeted slightly as he stood at the judge's podium.

Becky groaned. "It's called a wolf in sheep's clothing, you dumbass, Can we get on with this, already? Let's figure out who killed the dead boy!"

"Could you possibly show a bit of empathy?!" Tiana snapped as she struck her whip against the podium, causing a loud crack.

The Ultimate Shogi Player shook her head. "Don't pay it any mind. Every second we waste is time we could be spending to find who killed Lachlan. I sure as hell won't let them get away with this!"

The hooded bear shivered slightly and awkwardly took a seat before tapping his scythe against the podium like an oversized gavel. _ **"O-Ok, then. This is the onset of the fifth trial… Let the demon hunting commence."**_

"I suggest we start by discussing the autopsy, or at the very least what Annabelle was capable of performing," Seikatsu said as she fixated her attention on the child.

Annabelle nodded softly. "I-I can't offer as much as I would like, but I'd like to start by saying that this case is important because the files were missing an important detail." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"No cause of death, correct? I'm assuming it has something to do with the wax covering Lachlan's body," Chloe offered.

"Exactly. The wax, which I'm sure was added postmortem, was meant to cover up the cause of death!" Annabelle exclaimed. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Shiho tilted her head slightly. "So how in the world did someone get Lachlan to the wax in the first place? I'm pretty sure there was none in the mansion."

"I think it's fairly safe to say the body was moved to the museum and covered in wax, then returned to the mansion after it hardened," Laris surmised. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Parental Figure frowned. "But how exactly did someone manage that? I'm not an expert by any means, but wouldn't that have left a lot of physical evidence behind?"

"Aye, it would have. There was, in fact, a trail of blood and wax. However, it was far less substantial than you might expect. Of course, that was because the culprit found an easier way to move the body," Kaizoku responded.

Dolly raised an eyebrow. "How was it done, exactly? Moving the body, that is."

Naruhiko cleared his throat. "Zoku and I found a wheelbarrow in the storage area of the museum. It was covered in wax and blood. Sure as shit seems like the best way to me." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So the question is if the blackened killed Lachlan before or after moving him to the museum," Tiana mused thoughtfully.

Tomoko sighed softly. "...It was definitely beforehand. While the case file omitted a lot of information, it did include the time of death. I know it was just a few minutes after midnight when we were attacked. The culprit wouldn't have had the time to transport him and kill him elsewhere." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"The amount of blood found in the hallway seems to reaffirm that, so that clears up one aspect of the crime, but there is something else that doesn't make sense. I believe you said you were both attacked in the fourth floor hallway, and yet Lachlan's body was found in a vacant room. Was there a reason for the body to be placed there? Furthermore, why did the killer not kill you?" Chloe questioned. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Becky offered an indifferent shrug. "Seems pretty easy to me. The broad just found an elaborate way to stage her own attack, so none of us would be any wiser."

"I knew it was only a matter of time till someone suggested as such. I'm not going to stand here and scream about my innocence. I think you have all the proof you need to know that I couldn't have done this myself, nor… a motive to want to hurt him, of all people," Tomoko replied in a quiet manner.

The Dominatrix nodded in response. "I saw the knot on the back of your head and I'm pretty sure you suffered a minor concussion. If you were going to stage some sort of ruse, I doubt you'd risk your own life to accomplish it."

"Aye, I know it's only human nature to assume the person at the scene itself was involved, but we also found no sign of the weapon or object that was used to knock her out. Whatever it was, was rather small in size and, from the mark on the lass's noggin, seems to have been round in shape," Kaizoku pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Tarotologist nodded. "It's likely this instrument was also taken by the killer as well."

"But what would be the point of doing so?" Laris questioned as her gaze flitted around the room. "The murder weapon is one thing, but if the means that knocked Tomoko out was something simple like a hammer, why bother in covering that up? My suspicion is that the killer knew the weapon used to kill Lachlan and harm our Shogi Player would be incriminating. If I'm right, they didn't have any option but to take it with them." TRUTH BULLET

Naruhiko frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, it makes sense, but I don't think it really helps us narrow shit down that much."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should shift our approach now?" Shiho suggested quietly. "We may have a general sense of the how, but to figure out the who… We have to know who had the opportunity, right?"

The Forensic Investigator offered a vehement nod. "Yup, that's a good place to continue. Let's start by seeing who does and doesn't have a proper alibi!"

Haruto took a steadying breath. "I-I have severe doubts about the conclusion, but when we're talking alibis, it seems that only Tiana and I didn't have one for the time of the murder. Both of us had returned to our rooms following our date." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then it seems pretty simple to me. Like it or not, it has to be one of you," Naruhiko stated bluntly as he crossed his arms.

The Dominatrix shook her head vehemently. "That's ridiculous. Haruto and I had no reason to harm anyone, let alone Lachlan. The last thing on our minds last night was murder."

"Maybe, but he's not wrong. If neither of you have an alibi… it means one of you has to be the killer," Dolly said in a demure manner.

A sigh escaped the Shogi Player. "Before we go down this rabbit hole, I'd like to hear everyone else's alibis for myself."

"Yes, there is no harm in ensuring there are no holes in our stories before moving forth!" Seikatsu's voice boomed as she rested a hand on her side. "Dolly, Annabelle, and I were enjoying a slumber party, and all three of us were awake and together during the time of the murder. Therefore, our innocence is absolute!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kaizoku offered a half-hearted smile at the girl's declaration. "Aye. Shiho, Naruhiko, and I were also together. Following what happened in the sewers, we agreed to adjusting our living quarters for the lass' and our own benefit. Just like with Seikatsu, Naru and I were still awake talking after Shiho had dozed off. We can safely remove all three of us as suspects!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"We've eliminated six suspects so far, or seven if we also count Tomoko. That leaves us with only Chloe, Laris, Haruto, and Tiana," Annabelle stated with a look of worry as she glanced between the group of four.

Laris cleared her throat. "I'm not sure if Chloe has shared any… details, but she and I were also occupied for most of the evening."

"Yes, Chloe stated as much… However, as I recall, she also stated you both fell asleep prior to the murder itself," Haruto said as he chewed at the end of his thumb.

"Is there something you wish to say, darling?" Chloe asked in a surprisingly sharp tone. Her eyes fluttered for a moment.

The Knight offered a calm smile. "Chloe, it's alright. He's just being thorough. We do have an alibi, but it isn't as ironclad as everyone else's. Suffice it to say, it's only fair that everyone does their due diligence. We can't afford to make the same mistake twice."

"I-I just find it hard to believe any of you could be the killer," Shiho said with a troubled expression. "How do we even begin to go about narrowing things down further?"

Tomoko frowned. "As it stands, seven of us have iron clad alibis, two of us have tenuous alibis, and two more of us have no proper alibi at all. We need to explore all of the evidence to narrow this any further."

"Leave everything to me, Tomoko. This time around, Naruhiko Murai has this all figured out. I'd like to present a damning piece of evidence!" the Musician exclaimed as he rifled through his jacket. He then produced the photograph he and Kaizoku had discovered in the museum before holding it up.

"Eh, so what are we looking at? Haruto is in a picture with a kid? So what? I'm sure Jared from Subway had plenty of those kind of pictures too!" Becky snarked.

Haruto slapped his hand against the podium with a cross look. "That is absolutely uncalled for. Do not, for a moment, associate me with someone who would ever prey upon a child. I'm not sure how you came about that photo, but it is one from the digital collection I keep of children I've worked with in the past. If you found it somewhere incriminating, I assure you it was planted there to paint me as a culprit."

The Ultimate Sailor frowned. "I had much the same thought when I first saw it. It does seem a bit too convenient, but there is something else that is more troubling. The timestamp on the photograph says May of 2019."

"I'm afraid I'm not following. Why wouldn't it be in May of 2019?" The Parental Figure gave a confused look.

"It's because most of us were captured around the same time in early 2018, Uncle," Annabelle said as her brow knitted together.

Naruhiko nodded. "Which is exactly where I'm getting at. We still don't know who killed Nagito, but I'm damn sure it wasn't Shi. Then something else dawned on me: Who would go out of their way to protect these children? If you thought that Nagito threatened these kids, bears or not… you'd do anything to protect them. Maybe even murder. Then something else dawned on me: What if you've been helping them all along? Maybe you arrived here later than the rest of us because you've been helping behind the scenes!"

"Th-That's simply not true! While I do sympathize with these children, I would never set an example by killing, or condoning such a lifestyle," Haruto responded in a shaky breath.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with that moron, but he does raise a good point. You would be an excellent mole. What better ally to a bunch of deranged children than a Parental Figure? If you don't have some sort of counterargument, I suggest you start talking," Tomoko said in a blunt manner.

The Ultimate Dominatrix shook her head and held up Haruto's album in her hand. "I can't believe you think Haru would ever be capable of that. Look, he has plenty of wonderful pictures in this collection, but a photograph and a wild theory alone shouldn't be enough to condemn him."

Haruto offered Tiana an endearing look as he managed to muster some confidence yet again. "Tia is right. My album is also a camera with a built-in printer, so anyone could have planted that photo. As for your theory, Naruhiko, I-I know it does make some sort of sense, but I don't know what else to say. I'm not behind any of this and I just know that I wasn't taken until the beginning of 2020."

"I'm not trying to be an asshole here, but something is going on. You're the only one who was taken at a different time. There has to be a reason for that!" Naruhiko shouted.

Chloe stifled a yawn before shaking her head. "Non, I'm afraid you're off base. He wasn't the only one captured later, I was also taken much later than 2018. Your theory is plausible, but there is a pretty simple explanation. Haruto and I, especially for our line of work, were constantly moving abroad. The fact is that the people behind this likely struggled to find us. I suppose that makes your theory about the dates null and void. As for the picture found, why would Haruto, who has an album, print out a picture and leave it there? The answer is he wouldn't. It was a plant, plain and simple!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Punk Musician sputtered for a few moments before his shoulders went slack. "...Fucking shit. I thought I was really onto something. Way to kick a guy in the balls," he muttered as he offered a guilty look over at Haruto. "Sorry for jumping on you like that, dude. This shit is getting to me."

"I-It's fine. Now isn't the time to get hung up on things like that. Is everyone satisfied that I didn't do this? Or at least that it's very unlikely?" Haruto asked as he gazed around the room.

"Aye, lad. I think we can safely say you're not our culprit. Though I have to admit, without that red herring of a lead… I'm not sure where we go from here," the Sailor mused as he rubbed at his chin.

"Well, to give you demon hunters a little help, I can confirm that not everyone was taken at the same time. As powerful as despair is, some people take longer to find than others," Saishikuma said from his podium.

"Then that means Zoku is right. We're back to square one again, and with no leads." Shiho frowned and crossed her arms.

Laris shook her head. "No, that isn't quite true. I think we can safely say we've eliminated a suspect. That is a cause worth celebrating. We just have to keep pushing for the truth."

"Perhaps I can help in this noble endeavor. We may have been handed a clue inadvertently. Haruto, dear, you said that your album can be used to print photographs, correct?" Seikatsu asked in a haughty tone.

"Oh, well, yes. Of course. I haven't done so in a while, though," the Parental Figure said.

The Tarotologist chortled behind her hand. "Ah, then it is as I expected. What if it wasn't you, but your significant other that did so? She left the photograph as a means of shifting the blame on you!"

Tiana's eyes widened before a look of anger registered on her face. "How dare you?! I would never betray Haruto's trust! Besides, what motive could I have for wanting to kill Lachlan?"

"I'm not sure about the motive, but you do possess the album itself, which means you were able to plant the photo. You don't really have an alibi either," the Ventriloquist pointed out.

Haruto shook his head vehemently. "I don't care if she had access or opportunity. Tia would never do something like this."

"And yet one of us had to, Haruto," Chloe pointed out with an unreadable expression.

Tomoko shifted her gaze as her body tensed. "True, but when I factor in what would have been required, a trained assassin seems more than capable of rendering me unconscious and killing Lachlan. I can't help but notice you've been yawning and barely able to keep your eyes open this entire time. Is it because you weren't sharing a night of passion, but instead killing one of the only people I gave a shit about?!"

"I do not kill without a purpose, and believe me, I wouldn't have left any witnesses if I had planned to strike. Don't underestimate Tiana. She came to me looking for training, and I'm sure she could have easily caught you both off guard in the heat of the moment," she said as she eyed the Dominatrix. "In fact, her desire for training could have been an excuse to be prepared for last night."

Tiana cracked her whip against the podium as she snapped. "Take that back! I wished to learn how to protect myself and others; I'm not a KILLER like you are!"

"Stop this. Yelling and screaming isn't going to solve anything. No matter what it takes, we have to find the truth. Lady Annabelle, I'm counting on you. I know you can solve this. You have to," Laris implored as she stared at the child.

"B-But I don't know who or what to believe. If I had any clue what killed Lachlan, or even what was used to knock out Tomoko, then I could. But I don't have anything. It just vanished with the killer into thin air. I..." Annabelle trailed off as her gaze fixated on a single point.

Kaizoku raised an eyebrow. "Lass, what is it? Did you figure something out?"

"It was you. It was always you," Annabelle whispered as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Your words always held more than one meaning to them. You knew about the plan to capture Nagito, and you're the one link that ties this case together," she choked out as she raised a hand before gesturing towards a single individual.

Silence prevailed throughout the room as the group began to recall fleeting memories since their arrival in the park, more specifically ones regarding one individual.

* * *

 _"I assure you, this is no jest. **I've seen enough bloodshed and carnage** to know what's real and what's not."_

 _"Despicable. I've already bore witness to the atrocities one of these games, I will not give you any such satisfaction. **I already failed my Princess** , I will not allow any harm to come to these people."  
_

 _"Please I implore you to stand down. I was reckless for challenging him. It is clear we're in a disadvantageous situation. **It seems martial might is not a sufficient solution**."_

 _"Admittedly you're not mistaken. Even in Novoselic it was a dying tradition, and yet was my dream be like a Knight of old. **To protect Lady Sonia** and the rest of the Nevermind Family."  
_

 _"The sense of irony isn't lost upon me. I so desperately sought to be able to stand at her side as her protector, but by the time I was acknowledged for that role it was already too late. I couldn't protect her or the rest of the family from the tragedy. **I simply survived when I should have perished**."_

 _"So many innocent people died today, and it seems it was for nothing more than the amusement of someone in this park." The blonde paused as her soft blue eyes stared off into the distance again. "There's so very little left of my homeland._ ** _I_ should have died with the rest of my people** _, and yet here I am. I have to believe there is a **reason for that.** For now all I can think of **is what happened to Princess Sonia** , and wonder if she had the same things floating around in her mind at the time."_

 _"When Novoselic fell, and even afterwards, **I was forced to do things that I'm not proud of**. **Lying and deception at times became part of it** , even if the notion disgusted me. **I ran across more than a few agents of despair. My sword is no virgin blade** , of that much I can assure you."_

 _"Whether it is fruitless or not, I will not gladly surrender to some predetermined fate. **Not when there's so much at stake**. I'll press forward until my dying breath."_

 _"As of late, my armor has been more of a burden on my soul than anything. What point is there to wear the tabard of a nation that now lies in ruins?_ **The lives I've sworn to protect are more important than my pride** _,"_

 _"I'm not feeling like much of a captain. Hell, **I don't even deserve to be called a knight.** A knight is duty-bound to defend the kingdom, the people, and the crown. The last time I checked, I've been incapable of doing any of the above."_

 _"If only it was today's failure on my mind. You don't get it, though. **I've lied to everyone and concealed my identity,** but it's not just that. **I've got more blood on my hands than you could possibly know.** You both would be better off just keeping your distance. **Those around me tend to meet with terrible fates."**_

 _"I'm afraid you'll have to find that answer on your own. It seems **I'm of no use to anyone either,** I can't even protect a little girl. I don't know why I still carry this sword," _

_"I… I've always been that way. **After having to kill to survive the Tragedy** , I question everything I do anymore. Sometimes it's hard to know when I'm making the right or wrong decision. I gave my word to look after Kana, and look how well that panned out. **I just need something I can be sure of**. **A knight without a lord or country is nothing** ," _

_"It's because I'd do anything to protect those I care about. These days, that list is very short. You, Chloe, Annabelle, and the others are precious to me. **I couldn't protect my sister or my homeland** , but I can at least try to protect you and the others," _

_"But even if I do care, it doesn't change the reality, does it? The little boy, regardless of what he may have done, is dead - or gone entirely - because of me. **I-I have to be responsible for my actions."**_

 _ **"Shiho, I've always put something or someone before myself**. The only time I ever chose myself was when I was forced to escape Novoselic. A skong can't change its spots so easily. Enough of my baggage, though. What about you? Am I merely reading into things, or do I detect some connection between you, Kaizoku, and Naruhiko?"_

 _ **"I've killed people just to survive.** To escape Novoselic, I had to slay more men than there are participants in this game. **I'm a killer, but, if I let that self-loathing consume me, it'll crush me**. Focus on the here and now, and do what you can to atone for that. That's all you can do. As I said, I see you as a victim as much as anything else. **Kurokuma preyed upon your desire to protect the one you cared about. He must be a very special person."**_

 _ **"But what if you felt like you had a commitment, a heavy burden that constantly weighed on you? Something you couldn't walk away from?"**_

 _"M'lady, do not put such a burden on your shoulders. I have faith you will arrive at the truth. You are a gifted and bright young lady. Just remember your training, and everything will be fine," Laris said in a soothing tone as she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder._

 _"No matter what it takes, we have to find the truth. Lady Annabelle, **I'm counting on you**. I know you can solve this, you have to,"_

* * *

 **7:45 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"Th-The blackened and killer is none other than you, Laris Nevermind!" Annabelle choked out as her entire body began to tremble. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Chloe shook her head frantically. "Non, non! That is simply impossible. Lari, tell them all how wrong she is. You would never take the life of an innocent. You are a stalwart knight, first and foremost!"

The Ultimate Knight fell deathly quiet for a moment as she unsheathed her blade and set it upon the podium. Its blade was still streaked with a noticeable red tint. "Chloe, I'm sorry, but I haven't been a true knight for a long time. I want you to know that I never anticipated falling in love with you. Whether you believe anything I say or not, know that my feelings for you are genuine."

"N-No fucking way. There's no way this is for real." Naruhiko struggled to speak as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Shiho bit her lower lip to keep herself from breaking into hysterics. "Laris, why? Why would would you do this? It doesn't make any sense! This isn't who you are!"

A dark shadow fell over the Knight's face. "No, it isn't who I am. And yet, I obeyed and did as I was told. I don't expect any of you to forgive me or understand."

"UNDERSTAND?! There's nothing to fucking understand! You killed Lachlan! And for what goddamn reason? You fucking bitch. I hope you scream during your death game!" Tomoko snapped as she stared at the girl with a mixture of hurt and resentment.

"...Captain, please help us understand. What made you do this? Are you truly the one who killed Nagito?" Kaizoku asked as he bowed his head and clutched at his bandanna.

"Hope, and my loyalty to my sister," Laris responded wistfully. "Sonia gave me a reason to live. When she died and Novoselic fell, I was left without a purpose in life. All I could think about was the last time I saw her before she departed for Tokyo..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **SEVERAL YEARS AGO**

 _"M'lady, I swear to you that I will not cease until I am at your side again. I-I am admittedly not comfortable with the idea of being on an airplane, but I will traverse a million planes for your sake!" the young teen exclaimed as she knelt before her sister before looking up with a determined expression. "One day, I will become the Ultimate Knight so that I may follow in your footsteps."_

 _"I have no doubt that you'll achieve that. However, don't do it only for my sake. I would love to have you at Hope's Peak with me, but do this for your own sake," Sonia explained as she smiled down at her sister. "Now please, stand up."_

 _The short-haired knight bolted to her feet before offering her a grin. Her set of armor was far too big for her current frame to the point of being comical. A single Band-Aid rested over her misshapen nose. "M'lady… Uh, Sonia, I will dearly miss you. You've been so kind to me despite my impure blood, and I… I just want you to know that it means everything to me."_

 _The Princess partially covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Laris, you know I don't care about you being my half-sister. You're still my sister to me." Sonia carefully leaned in and briefly hugged the knight-in-training, being mindful of her armor. "I'll miss you too. Be sure to listen to Sir Gregory. He'll make an Ultimate out of you."_

 _Laris grinned from ear to ear as she awkwardly embraced the Princess. "You have my word. He's sort of miffed at me right now. I broke my nose chasing after a massive Skong, and missed our last practice. I wanted to bring it back to you before you left today."_

 _"I know I would have loved to have it as a going away present. Oh well, at least your heart is in the right place. I'm sure Sir Gregory won't be upset for long," Sonia said as she took Laris' armored hand in hers. "I'm sorry I won't be here when you go hunting for the Golden Makango. I know the wedding is far off, but I wish you the best."_

 _"Perhaps you shouldn't wish for my good fortune on that particular hunt," Laris mused as her smile buckled for a moment and she met Sonia's gaze. "You know I love Tanzo, just not like that. I don't think I'm wired like that, to be honest." She said the last part in a voice barely above a whisper. "But I will do what I must. My happiness pales in comparison to my duty as a Nevermind."_

 _Sonia placed her hand on the tomboy's cheek as she smiled warmly. "I understand that all too well. The duty part, at least... I know it will be rough, but at least we can be happy that it is with a friend, and not with some stranger. I'm sure Tanzo will try to make you comfortable as well, or else he'll be dealing with me. I know you want to be my knight to protect me, but I'll always watch over you as well. Understood?"_

 _The Knight blinked back tears as she nodded and tightly embraced her sister once more. "We will always watch over one another. Our bond and my oath are eternal."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **7:52 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

Seikatsu stared blankly at the Knight before speaking in a monotone manner. "What does your betrayal have to do with the deceased Princess? I fail to see the connection."

"...The person behind this promised to bring her back to life, didn't they?" Shiho asked in a shaky voice.

"Wait, bring her back to life? What the shit does that even mean? That's bogus. I mean, things like that aren't possible!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a look of disbelief.

Haruto frowned as he shook his head. "...We would have thought the same thing a short time ago in regards to souls being trapped in the bears. It's clear we have a far smaller grasp of what's possible. Laris, can I ask you a single question? If this was your goal all along, why were you so cooperative in this trial?"

Laris shut her eyes before sighing softly. "I was forbidden from admitting my guilt. You all had to arrive at the truth on your own. That being said, I never wished to escape justice. I deserve what lies ahead of me."

"S-So you helping with the investigation and the trial... you just wanted me to realize the truth? To nudge us in the right direction without giving us the answer?" Annabelle wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Indeed, M'lady. I appreciate the sentiment of your tears, but I don't deserve such a reaction. I betrayed all of you to fulfill my deepest desires. Were I forced to go back, I would not change my course. However, it doesn't mean that I don't resent my actions," Laris said.

Kaizoku gritted his teeth together. "You've been carrying this burden for a long time, haven't you, Captain? Your words since the beginning carry so much more meaning now. You knew the double life you were being forced to lead, and yet you hated yourself for it. I thought it was merely for your actions following the fall of Novoselic. I had no idea what you were carrying with you. I can't say I forgive you, but I sympathize with your situation."

"I-I can't say anything without sounding like a hypocrite. I betrayed everyone to protect someone I cared about, too," the Runner said as she ran her jacket sleeve over her eyes.

Dolly frowned as she hugged Becky tightly. "Maybe, but you didn't kill anyone to get what you wanted. There's a pretty big difference."

The Dominatrix stared wistfully into the distance. "It's hard to say what any of us would do if given the chance to save someone we'd lost, or to protect someone who is in jeopardy. Laris, I would berate you for everything you've done, but it seems so pointless now. You seem to be prepared for whatever happens next."

"I've been prepared since this game began, M'lady. I truly have appreciated every moment with all of you. I might be a traitor, but my feelings and moments with all of you were genuine. Believe me when I say it would have been easier if I could have remained detached," the Knight said as she tried to force a smile, only to feel a single tear streak down her cheek.

"Just stop it! Stop talking like it's all over!" Chloe screamed as she lunged off her podium and made a beeline towards Laris. She quickly climbed onto the podium with the Knight before shaking her vigorously. "I've got blood on my hands, too. I may not have any from this game, but I have more than any normal person should have. Lari, please, I beg you… don't just walk to your death. Don't make this some desperate attempt to atone. You can't atone for your sins if you're dead. Fight to the last breath! Do you hear me? Live and make this right to all of us!"

The Knight stared adoringly at the Designer before draping her arms around her waist. "You're still standing here after what I've done? I truly don't deserve a girl like you. If it brings you comfort, I will fight… even if I don't think I deserve the right to. However, first I owe you more than just an apology, Tomoko," she said as her attention fixated on the Shogi Player. "Do you wish to know of his last moments? "

Tomoko pressed her trembling hands against the podium. "Goddammit! Tell me everything. I want to hear it from you. I deserve that fucking much!"

"Very well, I will honor that request. It's very least I can do. I assure you, he was courageous and unflinching to the last breath," Laris responded in a somber manner. "Shortly after I left the pizzeria last night, I was contacted and told that I had a final assignment..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **12:03 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Spookyland**

 **Haunted Mansion**

 **Fourth Floor (Hallway)**

 _Tomoko slumped to the ground unceremoniously as a silhouette became visible in the light of Lachlan's phone. Before him, he saw Laris brandishing her sword. "Don't worry. She might be disoriented, but that blow likely wasn't a lethal one. She's not the one I'm here for, anyways," the Knight said as her eyes locked with his._

 _"Laris... What the fuck?!" Lachlan exclaimed as he took a step back. His eyes frantically looked over the Knight. "Guess that means you're not gonna be holdin' back with me, huh?"_

 _"I know this is hard to believe, but I truly harbor no ill will towards you. You're just too smart for your own good, Lachlan. You should have stayed at the hotel, but you already know what you'll find in that room, don't you?" the Knight asked as she nodded at the shut door. "You know who's behind all of this. If you hadn't been so impatient… so reckless… perhaps it wouldn't have come to this."_

 _The Journalist shook his head as he sighed. "Looks like I'm still an idiot, after all. Should've figured they'd have someone else under their thumb. Guess I'm not seein' morning light, huh? Tell me this, at least: were you blackmailed into this like Shiho, or is this somethin' else?"_

 _The Ultimate Knight took a step forward and kept her gaze on the Journalist. "I've done horrible things, more than I can possibly list in a single breath. However, everything I do is for my sister, for my country. It may be a longshot, or even a fool's hope… but any opportunity to save my sister is one that I will take without hesitation. You have my word that I will not kill Tomoko. I've been assured that this last act will secure what I've been working for since the beginning."_

 _"Heh, glad you get to do that. Sure hope the blood you've spilt over her will be worth it," Lachlan muttered as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "So what happens after you gut my sorry ass? You gonna leave all the others for another death game and save your sister?"_

 _"No. As much as I would desire nothing more than to live on and see Sonia again, I have become the very thing I swore to fight. I will atone with my life and likely spend my afterlife in hell or purgatory for what I've done to reach this point. I won't be able to protect her any longer. I just have to hope this next time… she won't need someone like me," Laris breathed as she stopped directly in front of the Journalist. "If it gives you any sick comfort, know that I will not be far behind you," the Knight whispered. She suddenly shifted before driving her blade through the boy's chest with one swift stroke._

 _Laris pulled the blade free and sheathed it before turning to regard Tomoko. She carefully righted the unconscious girl and leaned her against the wall, then sucked in a sharp breath as she started towards the stairs..._

 _Lachlan sputtered up blood as he struggled to look towards the Shogi Player. "Dammit... Sorry, Tomo..." The Journalist weakly patted his chest, not bothering to attempt to staunch the bleeding. "Shit, ruined another jacket..." Lachlan joked grimly with a low chuckle. He started coughing and wheezing before choking on his blood and finally succumbing to his wound._

 _The Knight cast a glance over her shoulder and watched the boy slump to the floor. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her legs to move once more. Now that Lachlan was dead, her mission was nearing its end..._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **7:59 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

"After that, I returned to Chloe's room," Laris explained before her attention shifted to the Femme Fatale. "You see, the reason why you've been so drowsy is because I slipped you something. The last thing I wanted was for you to become involved in my crime. I guess that's one more thing I have to apologize for."

Chloe sighed as she leaned up and stole a kiss from the Knight. "Idiot, stop apologizing. I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't forgive you."

"Wait a second, there's something that doesn't add up. If Laris returned, then what about all the wax and shit?" Naruhiko asked with a confused expression. "And what about the photo?"

Saishikuma cleared his throat. _**"Oh, I guess I should own up to that. The boss wasn't happy that things would be so simple for you demons, so I was ordered to make things more interesting. I was a very busy bear last night!"**_

"You've gotta be shitting us! Most of this mess was just because you wanted it to be more entertaining?" Becky shrieked.

 _ **"Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's what all you heathens deserve. I'm only casting retribution on all of you. Now stop dragging this on before I get in trouble. The blackened is obviously Laris, so there's no sense in voting. What do you say we get straight the main event?"** _the bear asked as he straightened in his podium.

"Another death game?" Haruto shook his head as he recalled the last one. "Laris, I hope you can find what this world has taken from you. I believe you are still an honorable person deep down, that your honor has merely been tarnished as of late."

"Captain, I find myself conflicted in so many ways. However, I can say that it's been a pleasure to know you. May you find peace whether you return to us or if this is your last stand," the Sailor said as he saluted the Knight.

Shiho quickly shuffled to the other side of the Knight to wrap her arms around her friend. "I-If all else fails, Laris, just keep running. No matter what happens, you will always be a precious friend to me."

"Thank you both. This is more than I deserve," Laris responded with a strained smile.

"Very soon, you will probably get what you deserve," Tomoko snapped, though she seemed more emotionally drained at this point. Her eyes were red from crying. "Can you at least tell us who's behind this? You must know!"

The Ultimate Knight bowed her head low. "Everyone, nothing I can do will ever earn your forgiveness. However, please accept this humble advice from a failure of a knight. While I won't do anything to compromise my deal to save my sister, you have everything you need to solve the greatest mystery of Kuma Kuma Land. Put your faith in Lady Annabelle, and I have no doubt you will find the answer as a team."

Annabelle sniffled as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I-I'll do my very best! I promise. For you, Lachlan, and everyone who's left!"

"Of that, I have no doubt. You came through for us, Anna," Tiana said in a soothing tone.

 _ **"Enough chit chat! It's time for a death game: the grey knight versus the white and black knights!"** _Saishikuma exclaimed. He then tapped his scythe against a button, causing a series of chains to appear and wrap around the Knight's legs. She was pulled out of sight, her bloodied sword remaining on her podium.

The monitors in the room slowly flickered to life.

"The final confrontation between Death and Justice is drawing closer," Seikatsu whispered to herself, staring at the screens as they slowly came into focus.

* * *

 **8:07 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Challenge Room)**

The lights in the room flickered on to reveal a small coliseum littered with dozens of weapons. Laris could see two different entrances from her position in the middle of the arena. On one side emerged Shirokuma, donned in full white armor and equipped with a large flail. In the opposite direction, Kurokuma could be seen with a crude set of black armor and a bastard sword in his paws.

"So this is how it ends? With a fight to the death?" Laris stooped down before picking up a shield and a rusted longsword. "I'm surprised to see you both here. What are the terms of this death game?"

 _ **"Uh, well, it's pretty simple, really. Either you leave this arena, or we do. I would wish you good luck, but I don't want to die,"**_ Shirokuma said with an apologetic bow.

Kurokuma snorted as he pointed his sword at Laris. _**"Hah, let's call this the battle of the bastards. Winner takes all! Let the battle begin!"** _he yelled. A crowd of kumas in the stands began to cheer loudly.

"This is not how I envisioned my last moments, facing off against a couple of robotic bears. May the best prevail." Laris exhaled slowly as she watched as the pair slowly circle her like a pack of wolves.

The white bear let out a shrill yell before hurling his flail forward at her face. Laris narrowly sidestepped the strike, allowing it to sail over her shoulder. The weapon struck Kurokuma in the face, sending the bear tumbling to the ground.

Laris wasted no time and sprang forward like a lioness, bringing her shield against the side of Shirokuma's face. This staggered the bear, who stared with horrified eyes as the rusted blade in her hands made contact with his neck. Sparks flew as the white head of the bear toppled to the ground and rolled for several feet.

The Knight landed in a crouch and began to rise, a triumphant smirk on her face, but it was short-lived. She soon felt a searing pain in her back. She let out a ragged breath before she tilted her head downwards to see a blade protruding through her abdomen.

 _ **"BAHHAHAHA! Only I get to kill Shirokuma. I know it's not the most honorable way to kill you, but hey, you're a bastard being killed by a bastard sword, so let's not get hung up on details!"**_ Kurokuma cackled.

A dry laugh escaped Laris as blood began pooling from her mouth. "I should have remembered how fast you were after the first death game with Patrick. Hey, you know what's funny?"

The solid black bear snorted. _**"What, you gonna tell a few one liners before bleeding out?"**_

"No, I was just stalling for a little bit of time is all. I guess no one is leaving this room." The Knight flashed a bloody smile before turning her blade on herself and lodging it through her own chest, through her back, and in between Kurokuma's eyes.

The Ultimate Knight barely registered the thud of the bear's motionless frame as she slumped against the ground. She could feel the life ebbing from her.

Sonia, I failed to be the kind of Knight I swore to be. I don't think I'll ever be remembered as a knight of any worth, but I hope you know that, if given the same chances, I wouldn't change a thing. Novoselic needs its Princess… no, its Queen. I just wish I could have lived to see the day of your coronation, but I have a debt to pay. Whether it be in hell or somewhere in between, someone like me isn't a knight… but a pawn. But, so long as a pawn can save the queen, it's a sacrifice worth making...

A ragged gasp escaped the blonde before she was consumed by darkness.

The Ultimate Knight was no more...

* * *

 **8:16 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

 _ **"Th-The Demon Knight claimed two more victims! Ahhh, the demons are getting too powerful. Now what do I do?"** _Saishikuma exclaimed as he grabbed at his hood in a frantic manner.

"Dammit! She was so close!" Tiana cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Captain, may you find peace in the next world," Kaizoku whispered as he took of his bandanna and clutched it against his chest.

Chloe slumped onto the podium and pulled her knees against her chest as she bowed her head. After a few moments of quiet, sobs could be heard.

Seikatsu folded her arms. "I don't mean to eclipse the somber moment as the moon does the sun, but with Kurokuma and Shirokuma gone… what does it mean for the rest of us?"

"Fuck, maybe it means it's over? I mean, Kurokuma was pulling the strings, right? There's no way this dweeb in a hood is in charge," Naruhiko mused as he rubbed at his chin.

Tomoko offered a quiet sigh. "I wish it were so simple, but there's no way that they risked all of their hierarchy in a single death game. For all we know, those two could have backups."

"Maybe, but maybe not. Kurokuma could have just been arrogant and underestimated Laris!" Shiho exclaimed as she balled her fists up. "I have to have hope in something, right now more than ever. We all need that."

 _ **"You know, hope isn't always a good thing. At times, hope can be a terrible burden... It can be a drive to hurt others. In the case of the Ultimate Knight, she followed her hope and led a crusade to save her deceased sister. She may have succeeded, but that hope caused so much destruction. She became the embodiment of a demon,"** _a feminine voice said as a silhouette took shape behind Saishkuma.

The hooded bear quickly crawled off the podium to stand beside it. A moment later, Mizukuma appeared and waddled to the opposite side of the podium.

A new Kuma came into view. This one was frail looking, with a solid lime-green color and matching eyes that swirled hypnotically. Red bows were affixed to her ears and atop her head. She wore a back flowing dress that resembled a robe. This particular bear sat upon a floating metallic disc that hovered several feet off the ground.

"Wh-Who are you supposed to be?" Dolly stammered out nervously as she eyed the bear that hovered above the judge's podium.

 _ **"Mejikuma is Meijikuma! She used to be a mage in her former life, but she's now something else entirely. Seems like Shirokuma and Kurokuma came down with a sudden case of death. That's okay, though, cause Meijikuma is here to make a grand entrance at the climax of your adventure in Kuma Kuma Land!"** _the green bear said in a sickly-sweet tone.

Haruto buried his face into his hands. "Seems Tomoko was right. One way or another, this game will continue. There are no shortcuts."

"D-Does this mean we have access to the final district?" Annabelle stammered out in a pained voice.

Mejikuma bobbed back and forth a moment with a grin on her face. _**"There's no need to rush that, my little friend. It'll open tomorrow morning. Better you all stew in your despair for the rest of the day. This doesn't change anything about the rules, though, so don't get any funny ideas. It's more fun when you kill each other instead of me having to kill you. Right now, this room is just ripe with despair. I'm sure big sis is savoring every moment of this!"**_

* * *

 **10 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Farewell my dear knight. You fulfilled your duty to the bitter end. I'd like to thank my betas for powering through this betaing phase so quickly. You all rock!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Sometimes subversion is a wonderful tool if used right hehe._

 **BouncingFish**

 _Woah somehow you knew it wasn't them. 500 IQ man! Seriously how did you know they were innocent ? xD_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hehehe good theory, but not dice my friend._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Your wish is my command Bella!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Nope, just a bit of trickery going on because of darn bears and missing details :P_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well it wasn't technically a failure, and yet it may feel that way to some._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Yeah, I'd say things really came to a head in this chapter._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Sorry buddy, he was my red herring to specifically draw your attention to the most obvious choice._

 **Yamomo**

 _I actually included a bunch of small hints from Laris throughout the story. Some more subtle than others._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Sorry no dice hehehe._

 **doomqwer**

 _If it's obvious, it's rarely that straightforward :P_


	35. Chapter 34: Grief

**Chapter 34: Grief**

 **10:21 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Rooftop**

"It's ironic, isn't it? I've killed more people than I can count in service to the Free Butterflies, and yet it feels like this is the first time I've lost someone I cared about." Chloe chuckled mirthlessly as she sat atop a large air conditioning unit with Laris' sword across her lap. "This game should have numbed me to death, but it's had the opposite effect. Perhaps I've grown soft..." she mused wistfully while staring off into the distance.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. It just shows how much Lari meant to you," Shiho said softly.

Chloe offered a forced smile. "Perhaps that was a mistake on my part. I should have known better than to let anything go beyond a release of hormones."

The Runner sighed as she rubbed her forearm. "It must have been hard for her too, knowing that she would be found out, and that it could very well mean the end of her. Still, she took the chance to be with you. I'm sure it must hurt more than anything, but you shouldn't just bury your heart away. I mean, you became a fashion designer so you could be more than just a killer, right?"

"Creating something beautiful certainly is a far cry from silencing and destroying lives," the Fashion Designer admitted as she closed her eyes. "...I-I just wish she had told me the truth. She took a fool's gamble on something that seems impossible. I'll never judge her for taking a life; I've certainly killed for far less. Bon Dieu! Why didn't I say more to her? Something other than just telling her to fight?"

Shiho carefully wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Even if you had, there would always be more you wish you had said to her. You may not have told her all that you felt, but there's no way she didn't know you had those feelings. I'm certain she felt more for you than what she said at the time."

Chloe turned to the Runner before burying her head into her chest. Her next words came out muffled, as she had reverted back to French. "Mon Dieu, c'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi devait-elle mourir? Elle était si proche d'arrêter ces putains d'ours!" she choked out as her tears soaked into the other girl's hoodie. A few choked sobs later, she managed to speak once more. "...Our last night together had been so beautiful. Dammit. I was in love with her, and I've never been in love with anyone in my life… Maybe I should just pick where she left off and kill the rest of the bears."

"Something tells me that might not be the best idea. I'm not doubting your skills, but I feel like the bears would have planned for that..." Shiho muttered while gently patting the Femme Fatale's head. "Also, with so many of them here, I think the rest of us would all be put at risk."

"...I wasn't entirely serious," she said with a quiet sniff. "God, my best friend wouldn't even recognize me. I've become such a blubbering mess." She half laughed and half cried at the thought.

"Love really does have a way of changing people, huh? Before this, I'd basically never interacted with anyone outside of my family or our butler. Now I somehow managed to get two boyfriends... Heh, I guess if we actually get off this crazy island, Sebastian sure will be surprised to see that," the Runner mused with a brief chuckle.

Chloe managed a weak smirk at that. "You're going to have your hands full with those two. Now that my head's here, I can see how you managed to seduce both of them." She laughed. "If you need any pointers, don't hesitate to ask."

"Y'know, after how naturally Naru and Zoku seemed to be together last night, that might not be a bad idea." A few moments went by before the lavender haired girl suddenly became flustered, having realized what she just said out loud. "Wait! That probably sounded a lot worse than it was. Nothing like that happ- Okay, nothing too major happened!"

"Relax, there's no need to be so embarrassed. Even if something did happen, it wouldn't bother me. Here's my suggestion: You are in a rare place that you have two people you cherish in an intimate way. Just cherish every moment you have with them. At times, when things are quiet here, it's easy to be lulled into complacency. However, every moment could be our last," Chloe said as she rested her cheek against the other girl's shoulder.

Shiho swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. "You don't have to tell me that. I was so sure that someone was going to kill me in the sewer, after I got outed as the mole. Then the guys and I even started sleeping in the same bed. They were so worried about me being on my own. Honestly, I still sometimes feel like I don't deserve to have them both watching over me..."

The Fashion Designer shook her head. "I know you still feel guilty about that, but I think you actually saved our lives. If we're really that high above the Earth, it means escaping this park wouldn't be the end of our troubles. I have a feeling that, if we had escaped prematurely, this entire park might have dropped just to keep us from escaping. I wouldn't put it past the person behind this to be that petty."

"I guess whether it was a good thing or not doesn't really matter. All we can do is pick ourselves up and keep moving forward. I know it won't be the same, but I know the guys and I will be there for you if you need us."

"It may not be the same, but it finally feels we're on the cusp of reaching the end. Besides, I think I have a new goal in mind," Chloe mused as she glanced down at the sword sitting next to her. "Lari's blade was forged in Novoselic. It's only right that I return it to the person she died for."

* * *

 **12:05 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Waterworld**

 **Tiki Bar**

"Captain, do you believe in Heaven?" Annabelle asked suddenly while slouched against the small bar. The expression on her face was unreadable as she chewed on her bottom lip.

The Sailor was quick to erase the look of surprise on his face. A deep sigh marked the start of his answer. "I'm not sure about the whole traditional Heaven, but I think there's definitely something afterwards."

The Forensic Investigator nodded weakly. "Do you think good people who do bad things are gonna be punished? I know what Laris did was wrong, but she did it for love. Does that make her a terrible person?" She fidgeted with her fruity drink.

Kaizoku moved so that he was kneeling beside the girl and placed his hands over hers. "Lass, I want nothing more than for Laris to find peace. I don't think she deserves to be punished, especially after death. She wasn't a terrible person; she was just forced to make a terrible choice."

"You're right. I want to believe that she and Lachlan will find peace. C-Captain, if I don't make it and you do, w-will you tell my moms that I love them? I'm sure they're worried sick," Annabelle said shakily. The her voice broke. She averted her gaze, trying in vain to hide the tears welling up in her eyes..

"... I will, Anna, I promise. Will you do the same for me if I don't make it? Could you tell my sister for me?" The Sailor offered a strained smile as a tear began to roll down his cheek.

The child nodded her head vigorously. "O-Of course, Captain. You can count on me!" She looked him in the eyes, clearly trying her best to sound confident, but the sight of Kaizoku's own tears caused that façade to crack. She bit back a sob as she threw her arms around the Sailor's neck. "Captain… I don't wanna lose anyone else. I-I don't wanna die, either. I just want this to be over."

"I'm with you there, lass. I'd imagine everyone else is too," Kaizoku mused as he hugged the girl. "How you're feeling is good, even though it hurts. You shouldn't be afraid to face your feelings. If you learn anything from this foolish sea dog, it's to not make the same mistake I made. I spent six years bottling up my emotions, thinking that was the grown up thing to do. I wanted to be strong for my sister."

"Everyone is expecting so much from me, but I-I only solved this last case because Laris handed it to me. I-I couldn't see the truth… Maybe I just didn't want to," she whispered as she squeezed the boy tighter. "Captain, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Annabelle squirmed a moment. "The other night, Mizukuma broke into my room. H-He warned me that I should keep my eyes out. He suggested that… that they might wanna replace one of their missing members with me. I keep having nightmares of being turned into one of those things. After what Mizukuma said, I-I feel so nervous all the time."

The Sailor froze for a moment as the information sunk into him. "I see... I suppose that makes sense. They are kids, after all, and Yushi and Saishikuma did also seem very against older people. They must want you since you're still young... Have you told Haruto or Tiana about this yet?"

"N-No, I didn't want to worry them. I know that Uncle has had a lot on his mind, and he's finally started to open with up with Tiana. I don't want to be a burden on either of them. They worry about me enough, ya know," the Investigator said with a tiny frown.

"I understand not wanting to worry them, but this is different, Anna. If Mizukuma was being serious, we can't be complacent about this," Kaizoku said he pulled away from the hug to look the girl in the eyes. "I know you don't want to be treated like a little kid, but we need to get the others involved in this. I don't want to lose anyone else, especially not you."

Annabelle bit her bottom lip. "M-Maybe it's for the best. Maybe we should all just spill our guts? So they don't have any more dirt on us, ya know? Like, we can just get everything out in the open and stuff..."

"Heh, you're right. After everything we've been through, I think it'd be best to put all of our cards on the table," Kaizoku mused as he stood up and held his hand out to the girl.

"Right. No more secrets, and no more deaths!" the Investigator declared as she took the boy's extended hand.

* * *

 **2:14 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Fourth Floor (Haruto's Room)**

Tiana shifted slightly as she pressed her cheek against Haruto's lap. Her eyes peered up at the boy with a drained expression. She slowly extended an arm to take one of his hands into her own. "Haru, talk to me. I get worried when you go into your own thoughts."

"Sorry, Tia," the boy said while gently tousling her hair. "I'm just trying to process what happened. Both of us were nearly charged with murder... I was pretty frightened."

"Hun, I never suspected you for a moment," the Dominatrix admitted as she gently squeezed his hand for comfort. "I trust you explicitly. I just wish my trust in everyone else was the same. I-I don't mean to sound paranoid. After what happened with Shiho… and then Laris, I can't help but second-guess almost everything."

"I don't blame you for that." The Parental Figure squeezed back. "To be honest, I'm second-guessing things too. Like, why was I one of the few people who knew this year was 2020? The bears could have easily wiped my memories, or confiscated my album, but they didn't do either. Then they made Saishi plant one of my photos... I feel like I'm being targeted."

Tiana shut her eyes and nuzzled slightly into her resting spot. "If these children are twisted in some way, maybe it's because they didn't have good influences or parents. For them, you might be everything they despise."

Haruto hugged her closer to him. "I... I wish I could help them. I can't stand seeing children broken, twisted, or suffering. I hate seeing anybody suffer, for that matter. If it's possible, I want to try and save everyone here. Not just us and the others, but also the kids. Wishful thinking, I know, but I'm gonna stay hopeful."

"Wishful thinking? I think that's an understatement, Haru, but that's what I love about you." Tiana sat up before she shifted her body, slowly straddling his lap. She gently rested both of her hands against his cheeks. "You're not the Ultimate Parental Figure because you're perfect, but because you never give up," she said as she leaned in before brushing her lips against his in a very tender, yet passionate, manner.

Haruto gave a warm, sincere smile in response. "Thank you, Tia, for always being here for me. Your compassion and tenacity are what I love about you. Whenever any of us are feeling down, you never hesitate to get us back on our feet."

A playful smile spread across the blonde's lips. "Haru, I think you're definitely feeling on the up right now." She gently nudged her hips against his lap with a giggle. "If I'm teasing you too much, just let me know. It just feels good to focus on other things," she mused as she gently ran her fingernails up and down his back.

The boy blushed a bit. It was the first time he ever blushed at somebody. "N-no, you're good. I n-need more experience with teasing and flirting, after all. Normal teen stuff." He lightly chucked while brushing a hand through his messy hair.

"Haru, do you trust me?" Tiana asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. She gently cupped his chin, clearly revealing in the flushed expression on his face.

"Trust you?" A look of confusion broke his relaxed state. "Of course I trust you. Why would you ask that? And what's with that look?"

The Dominatrix leaned in before stealing a searing kiss, then pulled back as she traced a digit along his chest. "Lay back and relax. That is an order! I think we both have a long way to go before we're ready to move to the final step. However, I have just the thing in mind to help you relax. Just let me take care of everything, alright?" she purred as she reached down before unzipping his pants. The blonde let out a soft gasp as her gaze shifted from the pitched tent in front of her. "Haru, you've been holding out on me. I'm going to have to do something about that, aren't I?"

"You m-mean sex, d-don't you?" The boy took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. This lasted for a solid minute. He was frozen in thought. Once he remembered Tiana was waiting for an answer, he responded. "C-c-can... can it just be the gentle kind of sex? I-I do not want to do any of that rough, wild stuff. I'm absolutely not ready for that."

"Shhh, I'm not ready to dive headlong into that either, hun," the Dominatrix said as she reached up and pressed a digit to his lips. "Just lay back and relax. I'll take care of everything else," she said with a playful tone as she crawled downward before licking her lips. Before the boy knew what was going on, he felt a sensory overload. The blonde offered no further explanation, and instead greeted him with overpowering euphoria, courtesy of her tongue and lips.

It was hard to put Haruto's reaction into simple words. After all, he never had any sexual thoughts before. Not in his life. Until now, of course. What Tiana did was, in a way, sending him into another world. The boy was silent throughout the whole thing, but from his perspective, he was going through the ending of Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey.

The experience was fresh and exciting, and foremost eye opening. If he was being honest with himself, he looked forward to see what other… adventures lay on the horizon for them...

* * *

 **4:33 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Lobby)**

The Ultimate Shogi Player scowled as she stared down at the guitar in her hands. "What the hell do you expect me to do with this? Why couldn't you just let me sulk like I wanted?" Tomoko shot the Musician a mild glare.

"Because we've had enough of that shit going on in this game. You like rock, right? We'll use all that angst for something awesome!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a grin.

"You'll probably feel a lot better if you vent, Tomoko. Maybe you can let out some pent-up stress," Dolly suggested from her spot on a nearby couch. Seikatsu, who was sitting next to her, nodded.

"Stress, huh? Shit, I have that in spades," Tomoko cursed. She looked from Naruhiko to the guitar before experimentally plucking a chord with a pick. A loud twang filled the open space, followed by a series of disjointed notes.

Seikatsu relaxed into the couch as she listened to the music. "Not bad, kid. Sure, it's rough now, but that's just like life. Keep working at it and you can make something good."

The Ventriloquist nodded her head weakly before pulling her legs against her chest. "If nothing else, it might help her blow off some steam. I think we all could probably use that."

Tomoko gritted her teeth while she plucked at the chords. It was clear she had no idea what she was doing, and yet she continued to strum harder and harder. It wasn't long before she felt her vision begin to blur, due to tears. "This goddamn game! I'm so fucking mad all the time but there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

"Heh, looks like we'll have to bring out the big guns a little sooner than I thought. Probably more fun this way," the Musician mused as he moved beside the Shogi Player. "Alright, Tomo, forget this. If you really have some anger to work out, I say the best way to do it is breaking shit. Make like a real rock star and smash that guitar!"

"Are you fucking serious?! Don't tempt me, because I'll smash this damn thing to a million pieces!" Tomoko snapped as she looked up at the boy while loosening the strap around her shoulder.

"We might need to take cover. This could get dangerous," Dolly whispered to Seikatsu. She hurriedly picked up a large couch cushion and held it in front of her like a shield.

The Tarotologist laughed deeply as she mimicked the short girl's actions. "True, and better it be the guitar than some poor sap's face."

"See, Sei gets what I'm going for. It's just an instrument that can be replaced, so fuck that guitar up!" Naruhiko shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

Tomoko ignored the tears stinging her eyes as she took the neck of the guitar into both of her hands and violently slammed it into a nearby lamp, shattering it into a thousand pieces. She let out a guttural scream as she raised the guitar and smashed it several times onto the tiled floor with a loud crack. "Fuck you, Laris, for killing Lachlan! Fuck the bears for manipulating us time and time again, and fuck this goddamn game!" she shrieked as she brought the instrument down a final time. At last, the guitar completely shattered. The Shogi Player was left standing in place with only the neck of the guitar in her hands before she began to sob uncontrollably. "I-I'm so tired of this shit… I just want it to be over..."

Naruhiko walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No kidding. I'm right there with ya, but we still got some work ahead of us, so we can't go calling it quits just yet. At least the storage room still has a bunch of stuff to smash if you need it."

A sniff escaped the Shogi Player. "Just shut up, alright? Let me use your damn jacket for a moment," she muttered as she pressed her face into his chest. "To be such a moron, you're a pretty decent guy. M-Maybe I will take that autograph sometime."

* * *

 **6:08 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Dining Room)**

"Not that I mind, but what are we doing here? You seemed pretty insistent about this, Zoku," Naruhiko mused as he eyed the Sailor with a curious expression.

"I know it's been a rough day for all of us, but the lass and I were talking earlier and we realized something. Most of our troubles have come from the things we've been withholding from each other. We obviously can't make anyone cooperate, but we figured if we can just open up… it'll be one less thing that can be used against us," Kaizoku said with a serious expression. "I'm willing to bet we all have something that could be used against us."

The Fashion Designer offered a mirthless chuckle. "Your plan is to prevent any more secrets from coming back to haunt us? I can't argue the logic, but I'm not sure if everyone will cooperate in the first place."

Surprisingly, Tomoko leaned forward and laced her hands. "There's only one way to find out. Anyone willing to volunteer?" she asked as her gaze flitted around the half-empty dining table.

Silence prevailed for a moment, but it was broken by Haruto. The boy suddenly pushed back his chair and stood up.

"I will." The Parental Figure glanced between Tiana and Annabelle before steeling his nerves. "Three children had disappeared one day. Two were the very first kids I had watched over; the third was one I was helping at that time. I spent day after day trying to find them, and my search eventually brought me to the home of a certain woman, one who obsessed over me... like Utano did with Soo."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

 _"Beth? Cody? Akira? Are you in here? If you can hear me, please make a sound. Any would do!" Haruto called out anxiously as he stood inside a guest bedroom. He had already searched every other part of the house, but he hadn't found a trace of the children. In fact, he had started with Tsuko's room, but the only things worth noting in there were his own belongings, as well as privacy-breaching photos and recordings of him._

 _He examined every corner of the guestroom. Everything was a beige white: the walls, the carpeted floor, the dressers, and even the bedding. There seemed to be nothing else inside, not even a different color._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He was shaking more than an earthquake. His eyes were darting everywhere, but they stopped when they focused on the floor. It was the only carpet floor in the house._

 _Out of pure desperation, he kneeled down and proceeded to pull at the carpet. Eventually, he tore nearly all of it off, revealing a dull gray floor. The only carpeting that remained was the patch underneath the bed, the patches under the dressers, and a perfect square-shaped patch in a random spot of the room._

 _Haruto lifted the square. It was a hatch. On the other side of it was a ladder leading deep underground. He climbed down it without hesitation._

 _If the guestroom could be called a void of white, then this bunker was almost a void of black. It was about the same size as the house, and the ceiling lights made traversing easy. There were several practice dummies resting against the walls. All of them were covered in stab wounds._

 _The boy treaded through carefully, taking in every bit of his surroundings. A minute or so later, he spotted three chairs. Each one had a small body tied to it. Two boys; one girl._

 _Kneeling beside one of the boys was none other than Tsuko Claythorne. The British-Japanese girl had messy, dark-magenta hair that reached down to her back. Her school uniform was as unkempt as her hair._

 _Haruto dashed for them. "Guys! Tsuko, you let them go right—" He stopped himself when he got closer. Upon seeing them in more detail, his whole body turned white. He did everything he could to keep standing and breathing._

 _All three children were sitting perfectly still, not even trying to break free. They didn't even react to Haruto's yell. Nothing was phasing them. They just sat there and stared ahead with blank expressions. They were dressed only in their undergarments, and they had wounds in spots that would be perfectly covered by their clothes, which were all in a pile by the wall. Their eyes were dull. Empty. Soulless._

 _Next to them was a tool cart loaded with various torture equipment. Tsuko was holding onto one, but she dropped it when she heard the yell._

 _"Ruto!" she said as she stood up to face him. "Darling, this is my special room. You shouldn't be in here."_

 _"What… what did you do to the children?" he gasped out._

 _"Oh, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I taught them how to be obedient. Isn't that right, little Cody?" The child did not respond to Tsuko. He didn't even nod. "You see? Not a sound. Really, you should be thanking me," she said._

 _"Thanking you? …Why would I ever thank this?!"_

 _Tsuko seemed offended by that. "Honestly, Ruto, all these little demons do is eat your day away! Whining, crying, demanding, and so on. You don't have any time for yourself or for me. Those whores who keep asking you out aren't any better, either."_

 _"You… y-you…" Seeing the children and hearing the woman filled him up with anxiety, which was quickly boiling into rage._

 _"But they won't be a problem, anymore," she said with a smile. "With these three, no one will bother us ever again. They'll silence anyone who tries. We can finally be together, my belo—"_

 _Haruto cut her off with a fierce punch to the face, sending her to the floor. "YOU BITCH! MONSTER! VILE PSYCHOPATH! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" After shouting that, he immediately focused on freeing the children._

 _Tsuko crawled back up. She gave a feral glare while blood oozed from her nose. "HOW DARE YOU!" She pounced on him after he had removed the kids' restraints, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him away. She kept pulling until her back touched the wall, all while growling like a rabid animal._

 _Haruto grabbed both of her wrists and pulled towards his chest in an attempt to break himself free, but the girl's arms would hardly budge. However, he was preventing her from strangling him. He had given his neck room to breathe. At this moment, his arms were keeping him alive._

 _Tsuko then kicked the boy's legs, causing him to fall to his knees. "Children, help me correct this man!"_

 _Like machines, each of the three kids grabbed a knife from the tool cart and charged towards them. Their faces remained neutral and blank as they slashed and jabbed at Haruto's arms. "Guys… stop… please…" The boy choked out, but they didn't listen. They continued to make more holes in his limbs. Blood was drizzling onto the floor._

 _With no other options, Haruto swung his right arm at the kids, knocking them all down. Their blades scattered across the room. With that same arm, he elbowed Tsuko in the shin. The sharp pain caused her to loosen her grip for just a moment, but that was enough time for him to break free and sock her in the stomach._

 _He looked at the children, who were getting back up, and ran to the one closest to him: Cody. He then pressed a pressure point on his neck, causing the little boy to lose consciousness._

 _Tsuko attacked again, swinging at him with a knife. He blocked the swing with one of his arms, giving it another ugly gash, before tackling her to the ground. He was so close to knocking her out, but she grabbed his wrists. She dug her nails deep into them, making him cry out in pain._

 _"You kids are utterly useless!" Tsuko hissed. "Akira, Beth, correct yourselves this instant!"_

 _Upon hearing that, the two kids mechanically walked towards their knives. Haruto frantically tried to pull himself out of the girl's grasp, but she was too strong, and his arms were too weak and bloody. He had to knee her in the chest to make her let go, but she still wouldn't stop. She seized his leg when he was about to run, making him spend more time kicking and shaking her off._

 _By the time he broke free, the children had already reached their knives. They pointed the blades at themselves. Haruto ran as fast as he could to Beth, hoping to stop her._

 _But he was too fast._

 _He accidentally shoved the little girl into the wall. The back of her head collided against it with a loud crack. Her hair turned wet as she began to convulse._

 _"Oh God, Beth! Oh no! Oh nonononono!" he breathed in a panic. "I'm so sorry! So, very sorry!" In a fear-induced frenzy, he hurriedly grabbed a shirt from the clothing pile and wrapped it around Beth's head. The anxiety made it impossible for him to tell if she was dead or not._

 _It wasn't until afterwards when he realized he was too late for Akira. He turned to see the poor boy lying dead on the floor. He had a slash on this neck. The blood-stained knife was clutched in his hand._

 _He then looked at Tsuko, who had just fatally stabbed the unconscious Cody. "This is your punishment," she coldly said to him. "This would have never happened if you had just accepted my love."_

 _Haruto's eyes turned bloodshot and teary. He let out a roaring, volcanic scream before grabbing a knife and thrusting it into the girl's chest. She collapsed a few seconds later, but he didn't stop there. He threw punch after punch after punch at her face, and this lasted for minutes. By the time he was done with her, she was beyond dead and beyond recognizable._

 _The boy collapsed shortly later. He cried and mourned for the children until he fainted from blood-loss. The last thing he heard was the blaring of police and ambulance sirens._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Haruto finished as he balled his fists up. His eyes were completely dry. "It's why I can't stand to see another person manipulate or act as if they own another person. No one should ever feel that powerless. I-I regret what I had to do in that situation, what I became when push came to shove. I can't guarantee I wouldn't do the same thing again. That said, I don't want any of you to pity, sympathize, or feel sorry for me. That's not why I shared this. Despite everything that's happened, I want us all to be happy in the end. I'm tired of seeing others suffer."

"Uncle...it's alright. You did everything you could to protect them, but sometimes people are just horrible. That was something outside of your control," Annabelle said with a sympathetic smile.

"Haru, she's right. Violence may never be the answer, but you weren't given a lot of alternatives in that moment," Tiana added as she took one of the boy's hands.

The Parental Figure offered a solemn nod. "Maybe, but whether or not it was justified… I'm still a murderer."

A loud sigh escaped Chloe from the opposite side of the table. "In a court of law, it would have been seen as self-defense. You're not some cold, bloodthirsty bastard. I've killed for nothing less than a note with a name scribbled upon it. I'm sure most of you realize I'm not just the Ultimate Fashion Designer. In truth, I'm also known as the Ultimate Femme Fatale. I come from a long line of assassins on my mother's side. It was my father who encouraged me to become more than just a killer for hire, which is why I began to study fashion. While I loved focusing on creation, rather than merely destruction, my mother saw it as a weakness. She blamed my father, so she killed him as a result."

"W-Wait, your mother just killed him? Just because she thought he was making you soft?" Shiho asked with a horrified expression.

The Ultimate Femme Fatale merely nodded. "It took me a while to piece it together, but when I learned she was involved… I immediately began conspiring. It took a great deal of effort and planning, but I avenged my father by ambushing my mother and ending her life," she admitted before slowly working her jaw. "...It wasn't until after she was dead that I realized I'd taken another life, an innocent one, unintentionally. She was pregnant with my half-sibling..."

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Naruhiko said in a stunned manner as the rest of the room fell eerily quiet.

"I didn't tell you all of that just to one up anyone. I know some of you will look at me in disgust now, but you should know that it's very unlikely that I'll judge any of you for any secrets you hold," Chloe said in a reserved manner.

"Ye don't have to worry about that. I can't speak on everyone else's behalf, but nothing about that situation is normal. Besides, I would be a hypocrite to judge you. I was working on a ship's engine, and made a grave mistake. It could have lead to the death of everyone aboard. My father died stopping the malfunction and, as his last act, shouldered the blame upon himself. I've had to live with the fact that it was my fault for the fire and his death. That guilt has eaten away at me ever since."

Silence prevailed for a few moments before it was shattered by the Tarotologist. "...Seems like many of us are surrounded by tragedies. I wasn't always so neurotic with all of my personalities. My mother had become legendary when it came to tarot readings, but more so it was her accuracy that was her greatest gift. However just like in most situations, those with gifts are envied or hated. A rival family put a hit out on my mother and me. When they killed my mother, it created a mental fracture in my mind that has only grown over time. When the same assassins came for me in an orphanage, Death emerged for the first time. That version of me killed without remorse and began to seize control over my body. You see, my mind created my other personalities as a way of fighting off Death from seizing control of my body. As this game has gone on, I've slowly felt some of my personalities fade away. While I wish to conquer Death, each fading personality… it gives a window for that darker persona to reemerge with complete control."

"I-I believe I'm quite familiar with that personality you speak of..." Tomoko mused in a wary tone. She rubbed at her throat self-consciously. "So that's why you have so many personalities. It's your mind's way of trying to protect itself."

Seikatsu nodded weakly. "Indeed. Before long, there will only be Seikatsu, Justice, and Death. My shifts are becoming less erratic, but Death could resurface at any time. I'd advise you all to be careful around me."

"Well that's just great!" Naruhiko laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Why don't I go next if we're playing show and tell? My secret is less… deadly and just more embarrassing."

Tiana offered the boy a worried expression. "If it involves particular subject matter, maybe you should be careful about how you phrase it?" she suggested.

The Musician blinked before waving his hand with a snort. "Hah, it's nothing like that. So I guess I have two secrets. Sometimes I sleep with my guitar and hug it like a body pillow. Oh, and one time I dressed up like a punk girl just to see how I'd look."

"Anyone else surprised that Naruhiko has the most tame secret?" Dolly asked as she eyed the boy curiously.

Annabelle giggled. "It's because he's so honest most of the time. His big secrets aren't any more surprising then what normally comes out of his mouth!"

The Shogi Player blushed as she cupped her hands together. "Since everyone else is cooperating so far, I used to be on track to become the Ultimate Volleyball Player before I was sabotaged by my former friend... I-I also used to pee in the shower until I was in the sixth grade. F-Finally, I really love stuffed animals of any variety. I just can't bring myself to seem immature enough to buy one at my age..."

"Lass, I don't think the last two really count as deep dark secrets that needed to be shared," Kaizoku pointed out with a mild look of amusement.

"SHUT UP, you third-rate pirate! We said we were sharing secrets that could be used against us, so that's what I'm doing!" Tomoko snapped as one of her eyebrows twitched wildly.

Chloe shook her head, though a hint of a smile lingered on her face. "The honesty is appreciated. Now, why don't we continue? I think we only have four of us remaining."

"I-I'll go next," Dolly said in a hesitant tone. "My parents were alcoholics and abused me mentally and physically for years. T-They destroyed any confidence I had. Otto wasn't the first person who tried to hurt Becky. Because of the way my skin looks, and how frail I am… I was often bullied at school. I retreated to the only real friend I had: Becky. One day, a boy nearly broke Becky just to hurt me, and I snapped. I don't remember much of what happened, except that I nearly killed him. As horrible as this place has been, people here have been far kinder to me then anyone in the outside world. That's why… for the first time, I don't feel like I need to have Becky anymore. I have other friends now."

Annabelle nodded her head vigorously. "Of course you do! Grownups can be real jerks, but there are good people out there," she said before her smile wilted slightly. "To be honest, I've tried super hard since this game started… because I've always felt like I didn't really earn my title as an Ultimate. I never would have gotten to where I am without my moms or other people. Even my invitation was due to being helped by the talent scout."

"Anna, whether you earned your place beforehand or not, you've earned it many times over since this game began. We would have been done for at earlier points if it weren't for you," Tiana said. She offered the girl a reassuring smile. "Sometimes, it just feels like life is out to get you. I-I had to raise my brother on my own after my parents and foster parents died. At times it felt like nothing would ever go right, and that death was preferable to living such a cruel life. When I was thirteen, I nearly jumped off the roof at my junior high school. It was only because of a dear friend that I'm even alive right now. Sometimes we all just need to be reminded that life can be horrible, but that living means there's always a possibility for something better in the future."

Haruto squeezed the Dominatrix's hand. "That's all we can do. Try to handle one day at a time. If we stop living, it means the Despairs have already won."

"Well said. In order for justice to prevail, we cannot stray from our course!" Seikatsu exclaimed. Her demeanor grew serious as she stared over at the Ultimate Runner. "I believe that just leaves one of us remaining."

Shiho fidgeted a moment in her chair before finally finding her voice. "...My family is anything but normal. I always knew something was different, but I wanted to believe we weren't unlike other families. My father and uncle were always obsessed with their tests and experiments. When my mother died during childbirth, I think it made my father more obsessed. He tried to find a cure for my blindness at first, but eventually realized I was a perfect specimen for other drugs and tests. I think he forgot his initial goal, as I became a petri dish for testing various cures and even weaker poisons. Even to this day, I hate needles or feeling confined… because I spent most of my childhood treated like a lab rat. I think I enjoy running because it gives me a sense of freedom, which is something I never had when I was younger," she admitted.

"People can be so cruel to the ones they claim to love. I'm sorry to hear what you went through," Dolly said in a timid manner before bowing her head.

"Dammit. Don't take this the wrong way, babe, but I'd love to get my hands on that piece of shit you call a father!" Naruhiko spat.

"Aye, whatever his reasons were, nothing justifies what he did to you," the Sailor said with a scowl.

The Ultimate Runner shook her head. "It's okay, guys. What's important is that we're all moving in the right direction. We have to stop looking back and instead face forward together. That's how we can survive this nightmare. No more secrets, no more lies, just all of us running towards the same goal!"

* * *

 **10 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Tiana and Haruto smiled brightly at the camera as it turned on. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake."

Haruto waved at the camera. "I'm Haruto Shinta."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

"After many, many months of waiting, Crit finally gave our characters a kissing scene!" Haruto cheered. He leaped out of his chair and wrapped Tiana into a tight hug.

Tiana let out a loud laugh, throwing her hand over her mouth. "Yes, and our characters aren't the only ones who finally got together at this point. The first poly relationship with two guys and one girl has become canon, along with Lachlan's and Tomoko's characters."

"And then Lachlan's character died, causing everyone to have flashbacks to 'New Hope,'" Haruto added.

Tiana rubbed the back of her neck. "I may have covered Anna's and Kit's eyes when we watched the episode." She sighed. "Then there was the class trial which had all of us shocked."

"Still can't believe Anna is now getting the trial info before the rest of us now that Lachlan's character is dead," Haruto grumbled.

"She was already getting that info," Tiana argued. "Now that we're nearing the end of 'Kuma-Kuma Land,' everyone better start preparing for different hosts."

Haruto let out a small whine. "I'm gonna miss this so much! I love our cast mates!"

Tiana chuckled. "We still have a few more episodes before we pass the torch to someone else."

"And so, since we just finished up the trial, we're happy to be interviewing the fifth victim and murderer from 'Kuma-Kuma Land,'" Haruto announced. "Everyone please welcome Lachlan and Laris!" The two entered the studio. Laris was wearing a pink summer dress and Lachlan was wearing a suit.

"You two look so nice," Tiana complimented.

"Well, I just came from an interview, and I have another right after this," Lachlan admitted, sitting down on the couch.

Laris joined him. "Chloe told me to look nice since this will be my last appearance aside from the cast party."

"Well she picked out a good dress for the occasion," Tiana replied. "So, Lachlan, tell us, how did it feel to be murdered just as your character started a relationship?"

Lachlan chuckled. "Well, not going to lie, it felt weird to kiss Tomoko. She and I have become like siblings over the course of filming this show." He let out a small sigh. "Plus, my character died right before the final trial. He was about to make it, and now he's dead." He glanced over at Laris. "Plus, having to act like I'm getting shanked by one of girliest girls on the cast made it hard to not laugh."

Laris snickered. "How do you think I was feeling? That and my death game required me to learn how to actually wield a sword. It was kind of fun, but also so outside of my expertise." She turned her attention to Haruto and Tiana. "So, how do you two feel since you're about to make it to the final trial?"

Tiana smirked. "I'm pretty certain we're the ones who are supposed to ask the questions." She leaned back in her seat, chuckling. "It's amazing. I'm not going to lie. Every time we received a script I was always afraid that Haru, Anna, or I were going to have the full script that said we died. Before we received the scripts for episode where Otto died, I legitimately felt my heart pounding."

"And now our characters are about to make it to the final trial," Haruto breathed. "It's so weird, but so cool. I actually auditioned for 'Sea of Tranquility,' but Crit decided to hold off on casting me. Look at me, now. My character might make it out of this show alive…I hope." Haruto turned his attention to the camera. "Crit, if you're watching this, please, don't kill me."

Laris giggled. "Be careful, Haruto. You might tempt him."

Haruto groaned. "No! My fate is sealed!"

"I still can't believe I got accepted into this show," Tiana muttered. "I honestly thought I would audition, and I would never hear back from Crit." She let out a small chuckled. "I'm glad I did, though. I've made so many connections and so many friends through this series."

"Y'all are making me cry!" Bella shouted from off-screen. "Knock it off!"

"Are we out of time?" Haruto teased.

"If you're going to keep making me cry like this, then yes," Bella responded.

Laris and Lachlan started laughing as Tiana turned her attention to the camera. "Well, everyone, it looks like that's all the time we have for today."

"This has been the Post Game Talk Show," Haruto stated.

Laris and Lachlan waved at the camera, smiling. "We'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank the betas for their quick work. Also Fee5H I appreciate the flashback you wrote for Haruto. Truly chilling and horrifying. I wanna thank everyone who's been along for the ride of KKL.**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I tried to make Laris a character that isn't innocent but is sympathetic to a degree. She wasn't trying to screw everyone, but she was willing to kill for her sister._

 **Guest**

 _I actually changed it to Meijikuma, which usually means Mage Bear which fits Monaca's class in Despair girls. Also I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think it was a genuine surprise for most people!_

 **Sliv the fiendish fool**

 _Yeah I felt the same thing when outling this chapter. I was like damn, there's really on 10 left? There's a void left in the wake of so many dead people._

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah I wanted Sonia's existence in HoH to serve a purpose and show the lengths Laris was willing to go to keep to her oaths. Also yes I love that Lach had to make a mention of his jacket and die like that haha._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yup gotta make things connect together and this is one I'd been sitting on for a while._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah everyone needs hugs now. Though at least someone got more than a hug this chapter ;)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Thank you sir. I tried my best to blow your mind :P_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah I tried to pour a lot into that twist, with there being subtle clues and hints along the way._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Yeah I had mulled over internally how I wanted to handle that. It felt more true to her character to have her silently trying to lead Annabelle to the truth rather than attempting to screw everyone over._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Excellent, then it went according to my design pupupu_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah he/she was one of my favorites too. I can't play favorites though, not even with my own characters. So I subjected myself with a large dose of despair!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _I thought the ending of that death game would be interesting as for a moment it leaves people in a place of uncertainty. Well until pickle satan arrives to make things ALL BETTER : )_


	36. Chapter 35: The Returned

**Chapter 35: The Returned**

 **8:16 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Monorail**

Unlike the former districts, which were far more grounded, Techland possessed a greater sense of verticality.

A large monorail system connected to every main hub in the district; it was raised some hundred feet into the air and was accessible through an elevator system. As a result, each of the main attractions were raised even higher into the sky and had platforms for the monorail.

The survivors found themselves seated aboard a luxury train car with plenty of refreshments. It even possessed stereos and television screens. From their windows, they could observe the rest of the district as well as the other areas of the park itself. Situated at the front of the monorail car was none other than Meijikuma.

 _ **"Behold, boys and girls! Welcome to Techland! It's the land of tomorrow, a true pride and joy of the Towa Group. This monorail system is completely solar powered. It can run up to two years just on the reserves the solar panels have collected since its creation,"** _the green-tinted bear offered cheerfully.

Naruhiko yawned as he slumped in his seat. "Blah blah blah! Who really cares about any of that junk? Can you just get this spiel over with?"

Meijikuma's sickly-sweet smile wilted for just a moment before rebounding. _ **"Did you all know that this monorail can move at speeds well over two hundred miles an hour? At those speeds, and from this height, anyone who fell would be crushed into paste. It would be just like what happened at the beginning to those other poor souls, but with even less bodies to recover. Though I'm sure no one would ever do or say anything to make that kind of action be taken, right?"**_

"Heh, of course not!" The Musician laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "I was just telling Zoku and Shi that I love this freaking train!"

"Aye, the lad was just saying he admires the craftsmanship of this district," the Sailor said with a forced grin as he threw an arm around Naruhiko's neck.

Tomoko rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Can you please explain what we can expect to find here and how to use the monorail?"

 _ **"Tehehe, that's pretty simple. I've uploaded an app to your phones. It's linked to the AI on the monorail. All you have to do is choose your destination or press a button to summon a car,"** _the floating bear explained.

Chloe offered a quiet nod before speaking. "And what about the locations? What kind of nightmares can we expect here?"

Meijikuma giggled. _ **"Oh, there aren't any nightmares here. Just the fruit of a lot of labor and scientific marvels that most adults couldn't even dream of, though you're probably looking for a real answer. Techland includes a state-of-the-art science lab, a sprawling technology museum, and a colossal indoor mall with more gadgets and luxuries then you could imagine. It even has a food court. Finally, there's the command center, where the real magic happens behind the scenes. You could say it's the head of operations."**_

"Four major hubs in total. Maybe we should split up and spend the day checking each of these locations out," Shiho said.

Annabelle practically hopped out of her seat. "Ooooh, I wanna check out the science lab! Pleaaaase!"

The Parental Figure smiled fondly as he laced his hand over Tiana's. "Why don't you, Tiana, and I check it out? That is, if everyone else agrees with that."

"Aye, I don't have any problem with that. I reckon Shi, Naru, and I can take the mall since it'll be bigger and we can cover more ground."

"Then that just leaves four people unaccounted for: Tomoko, Seikatsu, Dolly, and Chloe. If you four split up into pairs, we can cover the last two locations," Tiana suggested as her gaze flitted around the car.

"What say we go for the head of the snake and investigate the Command Center?" the Tarotologist asked Chloe in a serious manner.

The Femme Fatale offered a low chuckle. "Normally, I would prefer the mall, but now more than ever… I'd prefer to get to the bottom of this, so why not?"

Dolly fidgeted with her hands, seemingly uncomfortable with having left Becky at the hotel. "Uh, so I guess that just leaves us to check the museum? Do you mind me tagging along?" She glanced over at the Shogi Player.

"It matters little to me, so long as we cover every inch of this place," Tomoko said coolly as she shut her eyes.

Meijikuma grinned while looking around the group. _**"Teehee, you have a busy day ahead of you. Take your time. I wouldn't want you to miss anything important."**_

Ignoring the bear, Tiana cleared her throat. "Why don't we meet in the mall's food court at six? We can discuss our findings then."

"Hah, works for me! I wonder if I can find a new guitar since Tomoko went rockstar on my last one." Naruhiko grinned.

The Shogi Player blushed and her eyes snapped open. "I-Idiot, you're the one who encouraged me to do it! You don't get to tease me now!"

The Musician laughed raucously. "I wasn't teasing you, cause that was freaking badass. You've come a long way. I bet Lachlan would be freaking proud of you."

An awkward silence prevailed across the group before being broken by Meijikuma. _ **"Don't look so sad. Who knows? You might all be joining him soon..."**_

* * *

 **10:25 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Science Lab**

After departing the monorail, Haruto, Tiana, and Annabelle found themselves standing in a massive structure filled with dozens of adjacent corridors and rooms. Most of them contained various wild experiments, many of which resembled science fiction rather than real life.

The lobby that connected to the rest of the building was a stark-white room with a tiled floor and a dome-shaped ceiling, as well as a series of windows casting complex geometrical shapes across the floor, due to the sunlight. A couple of kumas floated above the group via jetpacks, as there seemed to be rooms only accessible through such means.

The structure itself was so expansive that a kiosk, not unlike the one found in the nearby mall, could be seen standing several feet away from the lobby desk. Behind the desk itself sat a gray kuma that was typing robotically into a high-tech computer.

Stars practically appeared in Annabelle's eyes. She bolted forward and pressed her face against the kiosk in an almost cartoonish manner. "Woah, this is so cool. We have to check out all of this stuff! I wonder if they have any robotic platypi in here..."

"I'm pleased to see that Anna's enthusiasm hasn't waned a bit," Tiana said softly before sharing a tender expression with her boyfriend. "It feels like we stepped onto the set of the Jetsons or something. Then again, we're on a floating island… Nothing should really be a surprise anymore."

"Yeah." Haruto glanced at everything in the lab. "This place actually reminds me of Epcot. It had these interactive exhibits where children could have fun with science. Makes me wonder if all these experiments here are the same."

The Dominatrix nodded in agreement. "Having grown up in Florida, I have fond memories of visiting Epcot with my family, though I certainly don't recall anything as wild as jetpacks. I just hope this place is more family-friendly than the rest of this park."

"UNCLE! AUNTIE! We've gotta check some of these rooms out!" The Forensic Investigator squealed and jumped in place a moment before grabbing one of their hands. "Come on, I wanna know what the portal room is all about! That sounds like a game my moms let me play!"

"Alright, alright," the boy said with a light-hearted chuckle. "I guess we're going to find out for ourselves, Tia."

Tiana stifled a giggle at the girl's enthusiasm. "With a name like the portal room, I'm grateful I only had a light breakfast. Just don't go running off, alright, Anna?"

"'Kay!" the girl chirped excitedly as she all but dragged the couple through a set of double doors that led into what appeared to be a small sanitarium.

The room itself was about thirty feet in length, width, and height. Its floor, walls, and ceiling were all padded. There was no typical exit visible, but there were a series of five, circular blue-and-black openings. Each were about six feet in circumference. One rested vertically against the floor, another hung vertically from the ceiling, and a third sat horizontally about three feet off the ground. Finally, two more hung from opposite wallsone at about ten feet and another around twenty feet above the ground.

Haruto looked at Tiana and Annabelle before giving a relaxed smile. "Whelp... Here goes nothing." He then jumped down the portal on the floor.

Annabelle watched with a gleeful expression as the Parental Figure disappeared through the portal before reappearing through one of the portals some twenty feet in the air. Once he hit the ground, the floor absorbed his landing like a trampoline and bounced him towards another portal. "IT'S JUST LIKE THE GAME! AHHH! Come on, we've gotta try too!" the Investigator squealed as she released her hold on Tiana. She dove into the nearby horizontal portal and emerged ten feet off the ground before bouncing wildly around the room.

A smirk played upon Tiana's lips as she watched the pair bounce and emerge through several portals. Slowly, she gauged which portals were connected, then propelled herself into the air using the trampoline-like floor. She wrapped her arms around Haruto as he was launched out of the floor portal again. "Fancy meeting you here, Haru." She playfully tickled his sides while they hurtled towards another portal.

"Great seeing you too!" The boy cheerfully laughed. There was not a single trace of anxiety left in him. "I gotta say, this is pretty fun!"

With a mischievous grin, the Dominatrix leaned in and stole a quick peck on his lips. "I'd say we've gotten pretty good at entertaining ourselves, with or without this kind of science." She playfully winked at him and pulled out her new whip. She then cracked it and lassoed a small light fixture. Using the momentum, she sent herself sailing towards a different portal, leaving a slightly embarrassed Haruto in her wake.

"UNCLE! Look at me! I'm flying!" Annabelle laughed as she bounced off the ground and flapped her arms in the air wildly.

"You sure are!" Haruto caught the girl when both of them were in the air. "Why don't we do some flying together?"

The Forensic Investigator giggled and hugged Haruto as they disappeared through another portal. "Weeeeh!" the child exclaimed. She and the the Parental Figure were launched out of a separate one before registering a short explicative from not too far away.

"..Shit!" Tiana cursed as she was launched out of an adjacent portal, only to see herself hurtling towards a collision. She let out a muted groan as the pair crashed into her. Soon, the whole trio was tumbling several feet across the floor, bouncing with each few feet.

Silence prevailed for several seconds until a snicker escaped the child as she lifted her head to peer over the tangle of limbs. "That. Was. AWESOME!"

The boy let out a laugh of his own. "Yeah, I have to agree with you. Wouldn't you say so, Tia?"

"Y-Yeah, I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun," Tiana admitted with a sheepish expression.

The Investigator next to her wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Auntie is embarrassed because she said a bad word!"

Annabelle couldn't stop her giggling which soon became squealing when the Dominatrix began to mercilessly tickle the girl's sides. "Uh huh, but if I hear you using that word, I'm going to subject you to this for an hour. You got that, squirt?" Tiana asked with a smirk.

"Wahhh! I get it. Have mercy! Uncle, save me!" the child said between laughter and tears.

Haruto watched with a warm smile, which soon turned into a playful grin. "With pleasure." He then proceeded to tickle Tiana. "This is for earlier, my dear!"

"W-Wait! N-No, stop! Y-You traitor!" Tiana stammered between playful huffs as she found herself on the receiving end of a tickle torture.

Annabelle squirmed free with an impish grin on her face. "What comes around goes around, Auntie!"

* * *

 **12:09 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Technology Museum (Labor Exhibit)**

The Ultimate Shogi Player slowly tilted her head around while she and Dolly walked through one of the various exhibits. "So the Towa Group was behind the construction of this floating island. I suppose that makes sense, considering the level of technology needed to make all of this possible."

"And look at all of these," Dolly said near a display filled with dozens of pictures. "There are tons of kids in this. I think I even recognize a few of these figures."

Tomoko wordlessly approached the plexiglass and stared at the collage of photos, simply labeled: "Laborers of KKL." Her eyes slowly narrowed. The exhibit consisted mostly of pictures of various students working on aspects of the park in various degrees of construction. "You're right. I think I can make out Patrick and Kaizoku in this photo. We truly are the ones who built this park."

The Ventriloquist frowned and laced her hands behind her back. "B-But how can that be? The last thing I remember was being at home… then awakening here."

"If this is anything like the first game at Hope's Peak, it's likely our memories have been tampered with. They must have been kidnapping us all over the course of two years, using us as free laborers for building this entire park," Tomoko suggested with a tight-lipped frown.

"No wonder we've been outplayed at every turn. Someone with those kind of resources must be super smart," Dolly murmured.

The Shogi Player sighed. "I can't argue against that. My arrogance has been used against me… multiple times. Nonetheless, even the most gifted are still fallible. There is no such thing as perfect. Eventually, we'll find a chink in their armor."

The frail girl nodded earnestly. "I-I'm not sure if it means much, but we only have three bears left to deal with now that Shirokuma and Kurokuma are gone. Maybe this Meijikuma won't be as bad."

"While it is a nice thought, I don't think we should rely on blind hope. That's not how we're going to bring this to an end," Tomoko mused.

The Ultimate Ventriloquist timidly peered up at the taller girl. "How much longer do you think this game will go? I-I mean, there's not but half of us left… and that's only if you count those of us who survived the coaster."

"I can't be certain, but I believe things are coming to a head soon. This is the final district, which must hold some significance. If there are any answers, they'll be buried somewhere in Techland," Tomoko asserted as her gaze swept across the rest of the exhibits.

Dolly smiled weakly as she hesitantly patted the other girl's shoulder. "Then let's find the truth together. S-So we can finally go home."

Tomoko offered a slightly bemused chuckle as she regarded the other girl for a moment. "You've really opened up since this game began. Then again, I guess none of us are the same anymore. Still, I'm sort of surprised to see you without your vulgar friend."

"I-I only had her around because… I was never able to connect with anyone else. Real people never gave me the time of day; they used to only treat me with disdain. Now that I have real friends, I don't need Becky anymore," the Ventriloquist said as a sincere smile spread across her face.

"Tch, don't get all sappy and shit. We're all friends, I guess, but you don't have to be so fucking embarrassing about it." Tomoko huffed as she averted her gaze and folded her arms.

A giggle escaped Dolly, who hesitantly reached out and grabbed the other girl's arm. "Come on, let's turn this place inside out so we can finally get to the bottom of this."

The Shogi Player grumbled, but made no protest. "Lachlan would never let me hear the end of it if I rested on my ass. I just hope the others aren't slacking off."

* * *

 **1:04 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Mall**

"Uh, can I please have a triple scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone?" Shiho asked with a tiny smile as she rubbed her gloves together in anticipation.

The gray kuma behind the the counter offered a thumbs up, but paused when it realized she couldn't see it. "...Coming right up. What about you two losers?" it asked as it glanced between Naruhiko and Kaizoku.

The Punk Musician cracked his knuckles. "Keep mouthing off and you'll be wearing that cone, buddy boy. I'll have a triple rocky road with a regular cone. Now why don't you drop the freaking attitude?"

"Calm down, Naru. This ain't worth getting upset over," Kaizoku placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Give me a triple scope of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone."

"Yeah, yeah, it's coming right up. I swear, of all the ways to exist, this has to be the most humiliating. My family would think I'm a freaking joke." The bear grumbled as he began to prepare the confections.

The Ultimate Runner tilted her head to the side. "He's really crabby, isn't he? Then again, I guess I can't blame him. Anyways, it's okay, Naru. If he messes up your cone, I'll always share some of mine," she said, offering the boy a tender smile.

Naruhiko grinned deviously before picking the girl up and hoisting her over his shoulder. "You hear that, Zoku? Shiho is willing to share her cone with me. I gotta say she's pulling ahead right now. How are you gonna sweeten the pot?"

"N-Naru, this isn't a contest!" Shiho stammered out and playfully swatted the boy's back before tilting her head in the Sailor's direction. "Zoku, is everything alright? You seem distracted."

"Huh? Sorry, lass, it's just that bear..." Kaizoku muttered. He rubbed his chin while looking over the kuma suspiciously. "Doesn't he remind you of someone else who was always talking about his family?"

The Musician turned, still holding Shiho like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, you mean the jerkwad who was giving me lip? Now that you mention it, he did sort of remind me of someone. Though I can't place from where..."

"Tch, fucking moron. How you survived this long is beyond me. Then again, what room do I have to talk?" the bear asked as he waddled back up with a strawberry cone. "I was pushed off a balcony by a gap-toothed Canadian. Guess that's what I get for picking a fight with a bigger dog."

"O-Otto?" Shiho questioned with a look of surprise.

The bear offered a haughty look before grumbling. "That's Otto Von Skylar to you, but congratulations. Now take your damn cone!"

"Lad, I can't believe those bastards would go this far. Do you know if any of the others who passed on are around here?" Kaizoku asked. After taking a moment to settle himself, he took the cone and handed it over to Shiho.

A sigh escaped the bear as he continued scooping ice cream. "You don't get it, do you? That's how this place works. Dying in Kuma Kuma Land means you become one of the staff through twisted science or magic. It's not just for those killed in the beginning on that coaster. We're not like Mizukuma, Yushikuma, Meijikuma, or Saishikuma. We are assigned a task and we can't deviate from our purpose. If you look hard enough, you'll find all of us."

Naruhiko sat down with a troubled expression. The Musician seemed to be counting in his head. "...So all nine of us who have died since the game started, they're all here? Even Kana?" he asked with a shaky tone.

"What, did you not clear the wax out of your ears? I said 'all' for a reason," the bear snarked as he held out two more cones. "They probably made me do something like this because they thought it would be funny to see the heir to a company serving people like a commoner."

"Do you know where any of the others ended up? Where they might be?" Naruhiko asked in a surprisingly subdued tone. "Please, Otto, you have to tell us. I know none of us were close, but if you know anything..."

"Look, I was here before anyone else. I'm not exactly allowed to go far, either. I've never left this district since I got here," Otto admitted as his shoulders slumped. "...I did see the Composer chick when she was brought in. I'm pretty sure they shoved her in the karaoke club on the ground floor of this place," he said with a shrug. "...That's all I know, though."

Kaizoku sighed as he slung an arm around the Musician. "Well, we did need to look around this whole place. Not hard to guess where we're going next."

Shiho licked her cone before leaning up on her toes and kissing Naruhiko's cheek. "Come on, Naru, we'll find her and hopefully everyone else. It's gonna be alright."

"Yeah. It's just surreal, ya know? We may get the chance to say goodbye to everyone," the Musician mused before lifting his chin to stare at Ottobear. "Hey, dude, for what's it's worth, you're alright. Thanks. We're gonna get to the bottom of this, I promise."

"...Great, because I think I prefer death over serving you losers ice cream forever." The bear snorted before waddling back behind the counter and out of sight.

* * *

 **2:53 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Command Center**

The Femme Fatale sighed dramatically and rested a hand upon the swell of her hip.

The pair had been searching the two-story building almost the entire day with little to no luck. The upper floor, which likely held the most crucial functions, was still inaccessible. That left only the ground floor, which consisted of maintenance, engineering, and storage rooms. The stairwell leading to the second floor was sealed by a large metal gate.

"I should have expected that anything of consequence would be beyond our grasp. It's like they dangled this in front of our faces just to taunt us," Chloe said.

Seikatsu huffed and crossed her arms. "That is most likely the case. We will need to find our way forward as soon as we can. The merging of my other personalities has continued. It will only be a matter of time before Death is able to take control."

"Death? That sounds promising," Chloe said in a deadpan tone as her eyes examined a nearby vent. "Say, this might sound like a strange question, but what are your measurements from top to bottom?"

The Tarotologist began laughing as she stepped closer to the Designer. "Well, color me surprised. I would have thought a woman like you would have been able to tell. Don't tell me you haven't looked at me that way, not after our fun at the costume shop," Seikatsu mused as she pressed her chest against Chloe's.

"Devil, I don't have time for your bullshit right now," the Fashion Designer said bluntly before wordlessly tracing the other girl's body from top to bottom. "Ça n'aide pas que nous soyons toutes les deux des femmes voluptueuses."

"God, it's so fucking hot when you speak French. If you're asking me to scissor you, I'm down!" the Devil persona exclaimed with a wide grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Enough! Do you think you can support my weight? I think we're both toss-ups when it comes to our builds, but I clearly have more experience with this kind of work. I just need you to help me reach that vent above us."

"Ahh, you kids are all a bunch of prudes. I've got a war waging in my mind. Don't you think I need some help blowing off steam? Whatever..." Seikatsu muttered as her demeanor shifted.

The Tarotologist wordlessly stepped back from the other woman before looking to the same vent Chloe had noticed. "Please allow me to make up for Devil's foolishness. I cannot tap into the same power as Death, but I am certain I can lift you."

Chloe shook her head. "It's fine, I know you can't help it. If this is like everything else, it'll probably be a bust, too. However, I just can't bring myself to not try. I've never felt so desperate in my whole life, but I'll keep trying to my last breath," she said as she rested a hand on the Tarotologist's shoulder. "You ready? Just lift me as high as you can and I'll do the rest."

"Understood. If there is anything else you need, do not hesitate to ask," Seikatsu said with a nod.

"Just don't drop me," the Designer said as she offered a smirk before springing onto the Tarotologist's back. "If I don't come back, just tell the others I died fighting the bears. I'd rather not be remembered for dying because I got trapped in a vent."

* * *

 **10 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always, I'd like to thank my betas for all their help and Petty/Fee5H for helping with some of these scenes in this chapter. I appreciate everything you guys do!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Hah yeah I thought it was a nice way of having them try to rally together, in an attempt to take some of the power the mastermind has over them. Though it's probably in vain regardless :P_

 **Guest**

 _I do? Well mission accomplished I guess lol_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Hey everyone needs a pick me up, Haruto is just getting a special kind of pick me up hehehe_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Some of the deliberation had something to do with connecting and relations to the WoH, though some of it fortunately just fell into place._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Hehe, I guess they're in the end game now ;)_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _EVERYONE GETS A HUG! :D_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah everyone needs to vent in their own way, god knows these kids are gonna have baggage even if they survive._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Well I thought a bonding moment near the end was a good way of rallying the group together ^^_

 **doomqwer**

 _Disturbing is what I was going for! ^-^_


	37. Chapter 36: Falling Kingdom: Act One

**Chapter 36: Falling Kingdom: Act One**

 **3:16 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Command Center (Vent)**

"Note à moi-même: si je survivrais à ça... je vais au régime. Mon cul devient trop gros. Les papillons auraient honte si je mourais parce que je me suis retrouvé pris au piège dans ce foutu évent," Chloe said under her breath. Her eyes widened marginally as the grating she rested on suddenly gave way. She gripped the inside of the vent before flipping and landing on her feet.

The dimly-lit room drew her attention as she quickly scrutinized her surroundings. It appeared to be a control room that contained a series of surveillance cameras and computers, as well as dozens of monitors. It cast a faint glow over the Femme Fatale, who soon realized she wasn't alone.

At the front of the room sat a single figure. Their back was turned at the moment, while another silhouette stood next to the chair. Both of them were quite obscured from her view.

Before Chloe could make any action, the voice addressed her.

"We Despairs really have to be more careful about where we put vents. First Horizon Station, and now this. That being said, it's nothing that wasn't accounted for," the figure said while the chair slowly spun around.

The Fashion Designer stared in disbelief. Her jaw fell open. "What the hell? H-How is this even possible? Is this some kind of joke?"

A snicker escaped the figure. "It depends. If it is, I guess it makes you the punchline. I mean, come on! Is it really that outlandish? Haven't you see enough bizarre things since you arrived in Kuma Kuma Land? If you knew what else existed in the world, seeing me here would seem quite trivial."

"Honestly, I could care less how you pulled this off. All that matters is that if I stop you here… it's all over. This game will finally come to an end." Chloe shifted her footing.

"Hah! You really think it's that simple, huh? You haven't been paying close attention to despair, have you? Even if you stop me, despair is legion. Meijikuma would just continue on as if nothing ever happened," the figure responded with a cheeky grin.

Chloe's gaze darkened. "You can play coy all you want, but we both know you don't want me to get a hold of those controls. Even if Meijikuma is still out there, I could use them to seize the park."

The figure giggled before hopping out of the chair. "Sure. By all means, have at it. But you know, I think I know someone who might have a teensy issue with that. Laris, could you come out for a second?"

The Fashion Designer felt a cold sweat form on her brow. The silhouette she'd seen earlier emerged into sight, revealing itself to be yet another kuma. This one sported a full set of shiny, white armor and a matching sword that was appropriate for the bear's size. The face-guard was up, showing a pair of beady blue eyes.

"I-Is this some kind of joke? I watched Lari die! You can't toy with me like this!" the Fashion Designer snapped.

"Are you sure about that, toots? Don't you remember what happened with Nagito? What's to say it hasn't been done before or since?" The figure chuckled. "Go on, Laris, introduce yourself! You might be a bear now, but I'm sure you still remember your manners!"

The armored bear offered a sullen expression before slowly bowing its head. "Chloe, you shouldn't have come here. I-I didn't want you to see me like this."

Chloe felt tears stinging her eyes. A mixture of horror, anger, and sadness overwhelmed her all at once. "Lari… dammit, how could you do this to her? Didn't she cooperate enough? Didn't she do everything you asked?"

"We're going to find out. You see, I've got a lot of work to do. Things are building to the grand finale. Laris, kill her and bring her to the workshop. We could always use a French bear to add to our island of misfits. It's nothing personal, but I can't have you spoiling the surprise prematurely. No one likes those kinds of people." The individual snickered, then disappeared through the single door in the room.

The Fashion Designer clicked her tongue in distaste and stepped forward, planning to chase after the retreating individual. However, she registered the sound of metal whizzing through the air and narrowly avoided a strike across her neck. She stared wide-eyed at the Laris bear. "L-Lari, what are you doing?"

A mournful sound escaped the bear. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but to resist… It's so painful. I have to obey. I'm so sorry it came to this. I never wanted to hurt you..."

* * *

 **4:31 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Mall (Karaoke Club)**

Naruhiko tensed as the bright colors in the room washed over him.

The club was filled with dozens of tables, television screens, and a large stage, where a single bear could be seen singing.

The little bear was garbed in a frilly, pink idol outfit and adorned with white bows. She clutched a mic in one of her paws. Her lovely voice carried through the entire room.

The Musician, along with Kaizoku and Shiho, pushed towards the stage. "Kana? Jesus, is that really you?" he called out in a strained voice.

The bear froze for a moment upon seeing the others approach the stage. "Naruhiko... I didn't want you to see me in this foolish outfit," Kanade muttered as she covered her face with her paws.

"Don't be silly! You know I don't give a shit about something like that. We just heard from Otto that you were down here. Kana, we never got to say goodbye. I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright," the Punk Musician said as he rested against the elevated stage.

Shiho offered the small bear a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about how you look with me, Kana. All I noticed was that you still have a beautiful voice. Even in that little body."

Kanade fidgeted a moment. "I-I'm so glad to see you all. I wish I could join you. I want to do anything but stand up here, but now… my only purpose is to stay here and sing."

"What do you mean by purpose, lass?" Kaizoku asked with a troubled expression.

"I'm sure you probably noticed with Otto, but all of us… We have very specific tasks. It's not impossible to go against that programming, but it causes us excruciating pain. That's why I have to stay up here and pray it all comes to an end soon."

Naruhiko gritted his teeth. "Kana, I swear we're gonna free you and the others. Mark my words, we won't let the bastard behind this get away with what they've done!"

"I will be cheering for all of you, then. I wish I could help, or that I knew something about the person behind this, but I just woke up and was guided here by Meijikuma," Kanade said in a timid tone.

The Runner shook her head. "You shouldn't apologize for anything, Kana. You haven't done anything wrong. Just leave it to us, okay? We'll make sure you and everyone else gets freed from this nightmare."

"Aye, that we will. Is there anything we can do for you, Lass? Simply name it, and we'll do our best to make it happen," the Sailor said with a weak smile.

The Composer shook her head slightly. "There is no helping me short of freeing me now. Oh, can you relay a message? Should any of you make it off this horrible island, please let Madison know that I don't blame her. What happened was an accident, and she shouldn't torture herself over it."

Naruhiko offered a solemn nod. "Don't you worry, Kana. We'll make sure she gets it, loud and clear. It's the least we can do."

* * *

 **6:15 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Techland**

 **Mall (Foodcourt)**

The food court on the first floor was absolutely massive. Dozens of smaller venues surrounded a huge area in the center with multiple tables, chairs, and couches scattered about.

Tomoko drummed her fingers against a long table with a clear level of annoyance. "We clearly stated 6 P.M., so where the hell are those two? Is it too much to ask that they follow basic instructions?"

"Relax, Tomoko. I mean, maybe they got caught up on a lead or some shit," Naruhiko said while wrapping his arms around Kaizoku and Shiho. "This place is pretty fucking big, too. Should try calling them?"

Tiana lowered her phone before frowning. "...Well, I tried Chloe first, and it went straight to voicemail. I'm pretty sure we have service in here. Maybe her phone is turned off?" She then flipped through the screen. "I'll call Seikatsu next. There's no harm in trying."

"While she does that, how about we share what we found? Then we can just catch them up to speed when they get here," Shiho said with a smile, despite looking worried.

A moment after Tiana finished dialing the number, a chiming could be heard growing closer. As the group peered at a nearby escalator they saw the Tarotologist descending it with a troubled look on her face.

"There's one of our missing girls. Should we wait till Seikatsu is with us before continuing?" Haruto suggested as he rested a hand on his shaking leg.

Kaizoku sat up in his chair. "Aye, though I've got a bad feeling about only seeing her here," he muttered.

Dolly shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "L-Let's not assume the worst. Chloe is one of the toughest people here. I'm sure she's alright," she said quietly.

The Tarotologist continued to walk calmly towards the group. Her face had become unreadable and she didn't seem to look at any of them in particular. Once Seikatsu was close to the group, she stopped and stood over them silently.

"Umm, Sei, are you alright? Did something happen to you and Chloe?" Annabelle asked as she watched the Tarotologist nervously. The woman didn't seem to acknowledge the question as she continued stoically looming over the group. The Investigator moved a little closer in her seat toward Tiana. "Alright, I'm starting to get a little creeped out now."

Naruhiko slowly pushed out of his seat before waving a hand in front of the girl's face. "Yo, Earth to Seikatsu! What the heck happened to you? And where's Chloe at, huh?"

Seikatsu raised her arm and, in a flash, struck the Musician in the chest. The poor boy was sent backwards, crashing onto the table. She returned to a neutral position and watched the downed man intently.

"W-What the shit?!" he choked out. He weakly lifted his chin to stare up at the girl with a dumbfounded expression.

Haruto's brow furrowed as he protectively extended an arm in front of Tiana and Annabelle. "What's wrong with her?"

Kaizoku sprang out of his seat and made his way to Naruhiko's side. Shiho followed suit and they both helped the Musician sit up. "Shit, Naru, are you alright?" Kaizoku spared a glance back over his shoulder towards Seikatsu.

The Musician grunted as the pair helped him up. "Yeah, I'm great. Never better! My pride, though? Maybe not so much..."

"Death. She's reverted back to that persona." Tomoko's voice carried a hint of fear.

"What do we do, then? I know she warned us Death could come back, but what now?" Shiho gripped onto Naruhiko's arm.

Dolly shakily rose to her feet. "S-Seikatsu, please. You have to defeat Death. You created all of your other personas just to stave it off… but you have to face it head on. Everything that's happened is a part of you now," she said as she nervously wrung her hands together.

Seikatsu started to take a step forward before her body seemed to freeze up in shock. Her hands curled into fists but, besides some small twitches, she seemed like she was unable to move.

After a few moments of this, Seikatsu's legs practically dropped out from under her. She landed with a thud onto the hard floor. "Ugh, my head... CHLOE!" She suddenly shouted as she looked around the room in confusion. "Huh? Where... How?"

The Shogi Player let out a relieved sigh and let her shoulders relax. "Your Death persona took over. Try to relax, and tell us what the hell happened..."

Seikatsu slowly stood up off the ground and hugged herself. "We had gone to the command center to investigate, but we found it locked. Chloe found a vent and decided to see if she could break in, so I lifted her in, and she told me to wait outside," the Tarotologist explained. She sat down, looking more visibly tired than before. "After a while, an alarm sounded and a bunch of those grey kumas arrived wearing riot gear. I remembered trying to call Chloe's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. After that, it's all black."

"So that's what triggered your change? You must have been forced to fight and it brought out Death," Tiana surmised. "I-I had the same luck when I tried calling her too."

"My god, she must have done something to really set them off," Haruto mused as he slumped into his chair and shook his head.

A giggle filled the food court as Meijikuma floated into view while being flanked by Mizukuma and Saishikuma. _**"Yeah, she entered a forbidden section, so corporal punishment had to be dealt. It's so sad! She was doing such a good job, but what can you do? Punishment had to be given..."**_ _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"You're fucking joking! You killed her over some bullshit like that?!" Naruhiko spat as he gritted his teeth. "She was only trying to help us!"

 _ **"Ah, turn that frown upside down and look on the bright side. I'm going to give you all a final game to play. This one has some pretty substantial stakes,"**_ the green bear said with a tiny smirk.

Annabelle leaned forward in her seat as she stared at the bear. "A final game? Is this going to be like the Hope's Peak game? Will we have to figure out everything going on in this place?"

 _ **"You got it! What a bright mind you have. You're nothing like the rest of the demons here!"** _Mejikuma words of praise were accompanied by a pleasant smile. Soon after that, the entire mall began to shudder slightly. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"What the fuck was that?" Tomoko snapped. She braced against the table as the entire structure continued to tremble.

 _ **"Silence, demon! Allow the master to speak!"** _Saishikuma firmly stamped his scythe against the ground.

Meijikuma grinned deviously. _ **"Aww, what an honorable Prie - uh - Reaper you are. It's pretty simple. Kuma Kuma Land is slowly on a trajectory for landfall. By 2 A.M, it will land directly over Tokyo. Needless to say, anyone here or below us is gonna be toast. We might not be moving fast enough to wipe out all humanity like those nice folks at FF think, but we can still go out with a bang. Of course, if you can solve the mystery of KKL, including who's behind all of this, you might just be able to stop it all. You have until midnight to investigate. I suggest you get moving,"**_ she said before turning and floating away.

Saishikuma wordlessly followed after her while Mizukuma lingered for a moment.

 _ **"Take the warning seriously. There is nothing she wouldn't do for despair,"**_ said the blue-tinted bear. After those words, he hurriedly followed after his companions.

Naruhiko rubbed at his face before groaning while the room continued to shake. "This is just fucking great! Chloe is dead, we're falling from the sky, and we bite the big one if we screw up!"

"All we have to do is not screw up. Let's make sure that Chloe's death is the last one on our hands." Tomoko sighed as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I know it's asking a lot, but just… We have to focus. We have to work together. Let's start by going over what we know about Techland, and then we can check every area we can reach with the remaining time we have."

"Agreed. We need to keep our heads on straight," Kaizoku said as he ran a hand through his hair. "As for this mall, there wasn't anything really notable about the stores here, save for one thing: We learned that a few stores here, as well as places in the other districts, are being operated by the others who died. I don't just mean the poor ones who died on that coaster; I mean everyone. That means Otto, Kanade, and all the others." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Musician offered a somber nod. "Kana could hardly do anything but stand on a platform and sing. Doing anything against their programming hurts them. They're just slaves to the asshole behind this."

Shiho buried her head into the boy's side. "It's okay, Naru. We're gonna figure this out. We'll make sure they all are freed from this."

"It must be awful to be trapped in that kind of existence. At least I black out when Death or Justice take control. To be conscious when you can't control yourself must truly be hell," Seikatsu said with a sigh. She numbly took out a deck of tarot cards and looked over them idly before regarding the group. "I think it's safe to say that the command tower is off limits to us. We'd just be asking for death if we went there during the investigation."

The Shogi Player sighed. "I guess it's safe to assume the only thing of value was likely wherever Chloe met her fate," she murmured. She allowed her gaze to shift around the table. "Dolly and I found a lot of information on the origins of this park. It seems the Towa Group was behind the technology, and almost all of the students that began on the coaster were used as labor. I guess they continued to serve as labor for the park itself despite dying at the beginning of this game."

"Y-Yes, but there's something I'm confused about. I recall seeing bears right after we got off that sick coaster. It's impossible to turn them into those kumas so quickly, right?" Dolly asked with a puzzled expression.

The Parental Figure frowned. "It's obvious that the bears harbor no love for adults. It's likely there were victims before anyone died on that coaster." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past these fuckheads. Anyways, what did you guys find at the science lab?" Naruhiko asked.

Tiana offered a guilty expression. "To be honest, we didn't find anything that really lends any credence to what's going on here. However, we know that our captor has access to incredibly advanced science. If a flying island wasn't enough, they also have access to portal technology."

"Portal tech? You're gonna have to clarify that one, lass," Kaizoku requested with a furrowed brow.

The Forensic Investigator cleared her throat. "It's just what it sounds like, Captain. You can enter one part of space before reemerging elsewhere. I thought that kind of science was only fiction, but it isn't. There were plenty of other crazy gadgets, too. There were even some scary things like a missile that could deliver a bio-weapon to any target on the planet. Oh, and there was this crazy cool design we found for an underwater facility. It looked like a city under the ocean!"

"As interesting as all of that sounds, it doesn't help us with finding an answer to who's behind all of this," Seikatsu pointed out as she folded her arms.

"Then we've reached the limit of what we have from this district. Let's fan out and try to cover as much ground as we can before the deadline. We'll meet in the hotel lobby before midnight. I know I haven't always been the most popular person here, but I do care about all of you. We get one last chance to turn the tables. Let's not waste it," Tomoko declared. With that, everyone rose to their feet. The investigation was underway.

* * *

 **7:44 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Spookyland**

 **Haunted Mansion**

The Ultimate Ventriloquist gazed around the empty room with a curious expression. "Uh, isn't this where Lachlan was found?"

"Yes. I'm not particularly happy to be back here. However, I remember that we never found what was removed from this room. We just know someone had gutted it. Laris likely knew the answer, but she was so concerned with her own deal that she took that secret to her grave. Unless, of course, she is still somewhere in the park. She could've been turned into a bear. She might know the truth or, conversely, if we could find Lach, he might be able to tell us what he knew that lead to his death," the Shogi Player responded. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Going by what the Captain and the others said, the mastermind may have taken steps with Lachlan's bear to keep us from learning what he knew," Annabelle said with a pout while crossing her arms.

Tomoko scowled. "Then, going by that logic, both of those bears might be out of reach. Dammit. I just wish I knew what Lach had seen. There had to be something that led him to the truth."

"Don't be so quick to give up. If he discovered the truth, I'm sure we can piece it together, too. That is, unless any relevant clues have already been disposed of," Dolly said as she hung her head. "Considering the state of this room, that's entirely possible."

"Well, there's only one way to know for certain," Annabelle stated as she pulled down her goggles. The small girl smirked and began messing with the switches on the sides. "Alrighty, I'm gonna give this place a clean sweep!"

As the pint-sized investigator scanned the room, she was initially met with nothing. However, after several minutes of searching, she discovered a glass eye that was wedged between a floorboard.

"Find anything, kid?" Tomoko called out as she watched the girl crouch and remove something from the floor.

Annabelle straightened up and looked over the eye carefully. After a moment, she turned to face the pair and made her way back. "Sure did, but I'm not too sure what it means. It's a glass eye. Don't know why it's here, though, or how it got stuck in the floorboards." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe it's a clue," Dolly suggested as her brow knitted together. "This mansion is massive. We should sweep the rest of it while we still have time."

The Ultimate Shogi Player merely nodded as she regarded her watch. "She's right. We only have a little over four hours remaining. We don't have time to dawdle about."

"Definitely. Are there any other places specifically here you would suggest, Tomoko? Did Lachlan show any interest in any of the other rooms here?" Annabelle asked as she slipped the eye into her pocket.

"I-I don't remember. If I'm being honest, I was kind of scared, so I held onto his arm most of the time. I didn't want him to think I was a coward though, so I..." Tomoko trailed off as she registered movement.

The door cracked open, revealing a small bear with a pipe in his hand and a long trench coat. His mouth was stitched shut, and yet he had a very surly-looking demeanor.

"Speak of the devil," Dolly said with a surprised expression. "If that's not Lachlan, I don't know who else it could be."

"Yeah, but it looks like we were right about them keeping us from knowing what he knows," the Investigator replied. She looked at the bear dejectedly for a moment before her face lit up in realization. "Wait, maybe he can just write it down for us!"

"Lach," Tomoko whispered as she took several steps forward before crouching down. The bear waddled forward. "C-Can you tell us who did this to you? What did you discover?"

The bear stomped in place a moment as he tried to move his limbs, only for them to remain glued to his side. He slowly shook his head, looking downcast.

"I-I don't think he can move his arms from that position. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure he couldn't warn us," the Ventriloquist pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Annabelle covered her mouth as she stared at the bear. "That's horrible. It's bad enough that they've done this to those that died, but to put them in these kinds of conditions..."

"This is like a stint of purgatory. It's neither life or death." Tomoko choked back tears as she promptly pulled the little bear into a tight hug. She wasn't sure, but she swore she could hear a muted sigh from creature.

* * *

 **8:26 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Waterworld**

 **Hospital**

"Whelp, daddy-o, we've checked the patient rooms, filing rooms, x-ray rooms, and storage. Looks like our only place left to check is the operating rooms. I hope the others are faring better than we are right now," Naruhiko remarked as he folded his hands behind his head.

"I hope so, too," Haruto said. "We haven't found anything so far."

The Punk Musician elbowed the boy next to him playfully. "Hey, lighten up, buddy. We're gonna get to the bottom of this, and then we'll all get to live happily ever fucking after. Hah! You and Tiana can get hitched and make plenty of cute fucking babies." He snorted as the pair neared the entrance leading into one of the surgical rooms.

"I'm sorry, Naruhiko, but can you please not say those things? I'm not that kind of person..." The Parental Figure looked away from him, his face ripe with embarrassment. "That being said, having a child is something I'd like to do," he said under his breath.

"Hah, what's wrong with expressing yourself? Modesty is all well and good, but you should be honest when you feel something! The only reason I'm going slow with Zoku and Shi is I want them to feel comfortable. I'm just saying, if I were you, I'd plant a kiss on your girl before we face this shit tonight. I know I'm not very smart, but shit, I don't wanna die having regrets." Naruhiko offered a low chuckle as he paused outside the shut door.

"There's expressing yourself, and then there's having tact," Haruto said in a lighthearted, inoffensive tone. "But thank you for the advice. Now, is the door locked?"

"Only one way to find out! BAM!" the Musician exclaimed, kicking his leg outwards.

The door flew open and revealed a bloodied room.

Inside, the pair saw a bear wearing scrubs and a face mask. On the table lay a motionless bear while nine other unique-looking bears sat motionless on the floor, each of them bearing an eerie resemblance to one of the survivors. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The blue-haired boy turned slightly pale, but he kept his composure. "I guess those would be for us..."

"Th-Then the one on the fucking table is..." Naruhiko trailed off as he clutched at his chest.

"For Miss Bellemort, I'm afraid," the bear responded in a somber manner before shifting to face the pair. One of its eyes was missing. "I did not anticipate our reunion would be like this."

"Soo..." Haruto moved a little closer to the bear. "I'm so, so sorry for everything you've been through."

"Doc, I promise we'll fuck these assholes up for what they've done to you all." The Musician gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

Soo Yeong shook his head. "While I sincerely appreciate the gestures, gentlemen, you don't have to lose any sleep over me. I made my own mistakes in life, and neither of you should punish yourself because of what happened to me. You're better off spending your energy ensuring this can't happen to another soul, and ending our torment once and for all."

"You can count on us! We won't fail!" Haruto said with resolve. "That's actually why we're here. We have to solve the mystery of the park, so we're searching for clues. Is there anything here that could help us?"

"Yeah! Do you remember anything after you woke up as, well, a bear?" Naruhiko asked as he raised a single, pierced brow.

"No. When I awoke, I was greeted by Mizukuma, who then lead me here. Following Laris' and Sigmund's deaths, I had to perform a procedure. I can certainly say that the procedure has no real basis in science. It seems like something born of the occult. I simply transfer hearts into the bear shells you see before you," the Surgeon explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"...So the hearts are required?" Haruto took a quick glance at Chloe's bear, before instinctively putting his hand over his heart. "That would explain a lot."

"There is one more thing I should tell you." Soo Yeong moved to stand next to the pair before wiggling a claw at them both. "You must keep this to yourselves. I've done everything I can for you."

"Of course. We won't breathe a word, so what is it?" the Musician asked with a fierce expression.

Soo Yeong's voice fell to a whisper as he relayed something softly to the pair. He then stepped backwards. "The rest is up to those of you still alive. I bid you good fortunes."

Haruto gave him a confident nod. "Thank you, Soo. We won't let you down."

"Just leave the rest of the heavy lifting to us, bud!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a confident look.

* * *

 **9:41 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Entrance**

Shiho leaned against the entrance gate and tilted her head towards the coaster cars that lay as they had two weeks prior. "This is where all our misfortunes began, Zoku. You know, I can't help but think how lucky we all were to make it out alive."

"Aye. And even then, it was a close call for some of us," the Sailor said softly as he reached down and took a hold of the Runner's hand. He squeezed it briefly before he looked back up at the gate.

The Runner gently squeezed his hand, then leaned against him. "There's one thing that still bugs me. When I was the mole, Kurokuma mentioned that the Warriors of Hope was now short a single member after Yushikuma's death. That doesn't add up in my head, because he mentioned also losing a different member before KKL was even a thing. Why say they were only one short?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kaizoku sighed as he looked down at the girl. "I don't know what happened to their missing member, but that's not the first time I've heard about them. Earlier today, Anna was telling me about something that happened a few nights ago. Late at night, Mizukuma appeared in her room and told her there are plans to have her replace a member they lost before this whole place."

"W-Wait, so they mean to turn her into a bear like everyone else who's been killed?" Shiho asked before biting her lower lip. "I guess the ones like Mizukuma, Saishikuma, Yushikuma, and Meijikuma have a lot more free will and control than Otto or Kana did. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"We were going to wait till we had everyone gathered after the search, but things went much differently than we expected. Now that the bears have put this plan in motion, though, I don't think they plan to take her anymore," Kaizoku explained.

The Runner nodded. "Still, we should tell everyone beforehand. We can't leave anything to chance. Zoku, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Shi?" The Sailor moved to stand in front of the girl and placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"W-Well, I just want you to know… that I-I..." the Runner trailed off a moment. She then reached up, rested her hands against both sides of his face, and let her fingers map his cheeks. "I love you and Naru so very much. You both have stuck beside me despite what I put you both through. If we don't make it tonight, I want you to know that I feel fortunate to be beside my boys till the bitter end."

Kaizoku smiled and lifted Shiho off her feet in a hug. "I'm glad I could meet both of you. Didn't think I'd find anyone I'd love like you two, so I feel much better with you by my side," the Sailor said as he leaned in and melded his lips against hers.

A tiny squeak escaped the girl as she kissed the boy clumsily. Without thinking, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, then curled her arms tightly around him. She broke the kiss after a moment to rest her head against his chest. "I know we have to get back to searching, but I would give just about anything to be able to share moments like this with you and Naru forever. I-I'm as blind as can be, but I hope I'll always have a place among your crew, Zoku.."

"OH MY GOD! Just look at the two of you! Love is flourishing even in the darkest of moments! Even in this little body, my heart feels like it could explode!" a feminine voice exclaimed in a gleeful manner.

Kaizoku was about to reply to Shiho, but at that outburst, his words died in his throat. His head snapped to the side and he stared in bewilderment at the pink bear that stood before him. "Ch-Churi? I didn't think we'd find you around a place like this."

"I've been tasked with serving delicious food in Flapjacks. However, when it's closed, this little bear is allowed to spread her wings. It's so nice to see you both! I'm really rooting for you guys. I'm gonna go find Soo since he doesn't have as much freedom as I do. We'll both be rooting for ya!" Churi said as she folded her paws across her little frame.

Shiho felt a flush on her face, but she ignored it as she tilted her head slightly. "Ch-Churi, you seem fairly well, everything considered. Are you really alright with this?"

The little bear shook her head. "Oh no, it's pretty horrible most of the time. However, you have to look on the bright side of things. If you guys can get to the bottom of this, maybe the rest of us can finally rest."

Kaizoku gently set Shiho down on her feet with a sigh. "Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of things. A lot of lives are riding on us. Maybe we shouldn't be messing around like this," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't feel guilty about such a silly thing!" Churi said as she waddled forward and hugged the pair's legs. "I'm just happy that, even after everything that's happened, you both can still find happiness. I wish I had some super secret to give you guys, but I don't have any sagely advice. Just keep kicking butt with everyone alive. I'll be rooting for ya!"

* * *

 **10:39 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Carnival District**

 **Fortune Teller's Tent**

Tiana's brow furrowed as she found herself seated across from the Tarotologist, who had all the major arcana cards dealt onto the table. "Seikatsu, is there anything I can do to help you? If you lose control, I'm afraid of the consequences for myself and the others."

"That is why I need to do this now while we still have some time. If I were to lose control during the trial... No, there is no time to dwell on that. Just please stay on guard. For this to work, I may need to willingly bring Death to the surface," Seikatsu explained, looking briefly towards the Dominatrix with a strained smile.

"I will be prepared for whatever may surface. You won't be alone, Seikatsu," Tiana said as she gripped her whip anxiously.

Seikatsu nodded solemnly and faced the cards before her again. She reached for the one directly in front of her, marked with a zero. "I can't be afraid anymore, not of Death, others, or even myself. I was a Fool, nervous to explore the limitless possibilities that laid before me," she said as she flipped the card over and reached for the next one in the circle.

"I made more sides of myself to keep the darkness inside me at bay, but hiding from it is no longer good enough. I need to face it head on. I was like a Magician, full of desire to escape this bleak road before me; a High Priestess, driven to uncover the mysteries of the world; and an Empress, much like my mother, wanting to nurture others to care for myself." As the Tarotologist spoke, she flipped over the corresponding card, slowly making her way around the set.

Seikatsu seemed to look over the Empress card longer than the others before she set it down and moved along towards the next one. "I made myself an Emperor, harnessing control to protect what I cared for; a Hierophant, wanting to pass on what wisdom and advice I could to those less equipped than I was; a Lover, seeking to find harmony with others while hoping it would bring harmony to myself; and a Chariot, seeking to bear others' burden on top of my own."

Seikatsu stopped for a moment as she looked over the next card. It depicted a set of scales and was emblazoned with the number eight. After a moment, she moved on to the next one. "Even divided, I still sought to grow. I became a Hermit, gathering what knowledge I could; a Wheel of Fortune, examining the many directions that fate laid out before me, trying to find my true path; a symbol of Strength, knowing that just knowledge wouldn't be enough to deal with my past, and that I would need the courage to overcome it; and a Hanged Woman, not forgetting to put value in other's lives, even above my own, if need be."

Tiana watched in silence as the Tarotologist continued her ritual. She refrained from uttering a word, afraid of breaking the spell. She could feel a knot forming in her stomach with each passing card, the fear of Death's reemergence making her arms tremble slightly.

Once again the Tarotologist paused over a card, this time one with a skull and the number thirteen. She took a deep breath as she moved on once again. "I sought devotion to Temperance to bring balance; a Devil, unafraid to face the temptations within me; a Tower, aware that its own end could be coming over the horizon; a Star, in the hopes that its shine would cover my weaknesses; a Moon, trying to illuminate the darkness and find its secrets; and a Sun, wanting to bring light and warmth to others. In the end, I am not any of them, nor are they me. I must face Judgment and determine who I am, and learn to redefine myself as all of them. Even these two."

Seikatsu moved the final two cards to the center of the table. "The Justice I wished to achieve and the inevitable reality of Death." Seikatsu sighed as she gathered nineteen flipped-over cards. With just three remaining, she turned back to Tiana and gestured to the seat opposite her.

The Ultimate Dominatrix took the seat. She sucked in a sharp breath before nodding curtly at the Tarotologist, as if to encourage her and reaffirm her faith.

Seikatsu smiled at the girl as she placed a hand on both the Justice and Death cards. However, when she spoke this time, it was directed towards Tiana, not just said aloud. "Before my mother died, she told me just how important the final arcana is. It is the goal we all strive to achieve most out of anything in our lives. Losing my mother made me afraid, but I can no longer hold myself back by living in fear of Death. Another part of me wanted to fight off Death, to overcome the monster that took my mother and get Justice for her, but that is a childish way of looking at things, isn't it?" she asked while chuckling.

A tiny smile pulled at the corner of Tiana lips. "It would like being afraid of night or day. Both will come with or without our consent. I think the lesson is accepting all aspects of yourself, and not being at war with any part of yourself."

"I couldn't agree more. I have to accept that I will die, that our world can throw any disaster it chooses at us. But I also accept that, by no longer repressing my weaknesses, I will have the power to change myself, to accept that I can never go back to being who I was, and to decide on who I will become," Seikatsu explained as she turned over the two cards and moved them in the deck with the others. Now there was just one final card before her. "Thanks to the friends and the ups and downs I've experienced here, I will no longer view the world as wholly rotten. Instead, I will embrace whatever comes our way and share in it with my friends. To be strong and show my support, I will become the World." As she flipped over the final card, a blinding light shone from the deck. Once the light ebbed away, Seikatsu quickly gathered her cards, turned them over, and studied them intently. "Huh? They're all blank? What happened?" she questioned with a tilt of her head. As she did so, she noticed something strange: Her hair, at one point raven black, had become as white as snow.

Tiana stared in disbelief a moment as she regarded the girl in front of her. "Seikatsu, you've changed in more than one way. It's not just your hair, but also your eyes… They're red now," she said as she pulled a small compact mirror out of her pocket and slid it across the table. "I'm not even going to pretend that I understand everything that just happened, but I think you did it. I think you're finally whole."

Seikatsu looked over her reflection for a few moments before snapping the compact closed and passing it back to Tiana. With a grin, she put the blank cards away in her pocket. "I don't think I fully understand it myself, but I believe you're right. I can't sense any of my other selves, and I don't feel at a loss without them there."

"It seems you've finally reached end of a long journey, but we still have one last obstacle. We've still got a little time left. Shall we make the most of it?" Tiana asked with a warm smile as rose to her feet and extended her hand.

 **"Of course. I've come this far, so I must see this through to the end of the line," Seikatsu mused as she took the Dominatrix's hand firmly.**

* * *

 **11:54 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **First Floor (Lobby)**

One by one, each of the remaining survivors began to file into the lobby of the hotel. Seikatsu and Tiana were the last two to arrive, the former of whom immediately earned attention.

"Holy shit! Seikatsu, is that really you?" Naruhiko asked with a baffled expression. "Man, I'm digging the new look, but you two didn't just spend all of your time dying hair and getting contacts, did you?"

The Tarotologist offered him a playful smile. "Don't worry, I swear we weren't doing anything of the sort. It's a long story. Suffice it to say, there's only one Seikatsu now. I had to accept every part of myself. I can't explain the physical changes, but it happened after I came to terms with every aspect of myself."

Tomoko sighed. "I'm sure there must be a deep reason behind all of that, but I think we'll be satisfied that we finally have just one Seikatsu instead of a small army in one body. Aside from that, did the two of you find anything else out of the ordinary in the Carnival District?"

"Well, we did discover Utano and Patrick. I think the former probably counts as out of the ordinary. He was a knife thrower at the circus. He seemed a bit more calm and even repentant about what happened," Tiana explained before crossing her arms. "Patrick was working as a zookeeper, and seemed happy to see both of us. He reaffirmed what Naruhiko said earlier about them struggling to defy their programming."

The Parental Figure nodded thoughtfully. "Speaking of which, Naruhiko and I discovered Soo in the Hospital. I-I don't know how else to say this, but they've prepared bears for each of us. We saw Chloe's bear there too."

Kaizoku gaze shifted to Annabelle before he took a breath. "Lass, perhaps you should tell everyone what you told me."

The Forensic Investigator bit her lower lip. "...I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner, but Mizukuma broke into my room a few nights ago and warned me that I would be targeted by the one in charge. They want me to become like them."

"Shit, that's all kinds of fucked up. They've been planning this for a while," the Musician mused as he shook his head. "What the hell do they get out of this?"

Dolly frowned. "I'm not sure it's that simple, Naruhiko. I-It seems to me these kids, these Warriors of Hope, are bitter. They hate adults in any form."

"By turning everyone into bears, they can create a world where children never grow up, one in which children never become the demons they loathe," Haruto theorized as he stared at Annabelle with a sympathetic smile. "Thank you for telling us all. I know you must have been scared, but we're in this together now. Whether that means for the long-haul or just next couple of hours..."

Shiho's brow knitted together. "It makes something I was discussing with Zoku earlier make some sense. When I was Kurokuma's mole, he said something about being short a single member after Yushikuma's death. Annabelle must have been the target to replace Yushi, since she's a kid."

"That's one piece of the puzzle we have solved before this begins. Annabelle was targeted. Hell, for all we know, Komaeda was working together with the mastermind before being killed by Laris. Considering we're on a floating island, I think it's actually quite likely," Tomoko mused before her gaze settled on the Sailor. "Did you find anything else in the Amusement Park?"

Kaizoku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Other than having the fortune of seeing Churi and Sigmund again, we didn't find anything that seemed substantial or relevant. The former was working for Flapjacks, and the latter we saw on our way back here. Seems like Sigmund was assigned to work security."

"Don't feel so bad, Zoku. Haruto and I only found the Doc. Other than that, there's nothing else really important to say. What about you, ladies?" Naruhiko asked as he gazed between Annabelle, Tomoko, and Dolly.

A sigh escaped Tomoko. "Well, much like the rest of you, we found Lachlan in the Haunted Mansion. However someone went to great lengths to ensure he wouldn't spill any secrets. His limbs were stitched together along with his mouth. Beyond that, I think Annabelle was the only one to find something of note."

Annabelle offered a weak nod as she thumbed the object in her pocket. "We turned the abandoned room on the fourth floor upside down and all I could find was a glass eye. I'm not sure if it means anything at all, but since someone went to a lot of trouble to clear out the place, I'm still holding out hope."

"That's all we can do right now," Haruto mused. He stared down at his watch just as a chime filled the lobby, followed by the crackling of speakers.

 _ **"I hope you all put on your thinking caps, because it's time to get this show on the road. I don't think I need to remind you that there's no room for error this time. If you'd kindly make your way to the basement, we can get this show on the road!"**_ Meijikuma exclaimed.

The Ventriloquist nervously wrung her hands together. "A bunch of reunions and almost no clues at all. I-I have a terrible feeling about this."

"Aye, things do seem grim, but I strangely feel at peace. Whatever happens, we'll face this together," Kaizoku said as he took both Shiho and Naruhiko's hands.

Shiho nodded weakly as a strained smile worked its way upon her face. "One last ride."

Tiana laced an arm around Haruto's waist as they all began their march towards the elevator. "I should feel terrified, but we can end everything in this final trial. We'll do it together."

Seikatsu smiled fondly as she removed the blank cards from her pocket and dropped them onto the floor. "Fate is now in our hands," she said. A sense of peace exuded from the once-conflicted young woman. Whether good or bad, they all had a chance to choose how this game ended for the first time.

If nothing else, one thing was for certain: They wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

 ** _TRUTH BULLETS_**

 **Chloe's Discovery**  
 **Obsession with Annabelle**  
 **Roles of the deceased students**  
 **Hatred for Adults**  
 **Prior Victims**  
 **Slave Labor**  
 **Glass Eye**  
 **Silenced Lachlan**  
 **Creation Room**  
 **Vacant Room**  
 **Empty Bear Shells**  
 **1 missing member of WoH**

* * *

 **? Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Haruto and Tiana sitting in a makeup room. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake," Tiana greeted.

"And I'm Haruto Shinta." The couple shared a look before sighing.

Tiana rubbed the back of her neck. "So…due to some unforeseen circumstances…"

"The set was burned down because of faulty wiring," Haruto interjected.

"The Post Game Talk Show is going to be on a bit of a hiatus," Tiana finished. "We're still going to have Post Game Shows for you all. They're just going to be behind the scenes segments instead of talk shows."

"The super-amazing staff behind 'Legacy of Despair' are fixing up the talk show studio as quickly as possible, but that's still going to take a while," Haruto stated.

"So we hope you all enjoy behind-the-scenes of 'Legacy of Despair,'" the couple introduced, the shot of them fading out.

A new shot opened up to show Annabelle sitting on top of a cleared-off makeup table with Seikatsu right in front of her. Anna was staring at Seikatsu with wide eyes. "So that's how a baby is made?"

Seikatsu nodded. "Yep, I'm thankful your big sister is letting me explain it to you."

"Is that why Uncle Jason and Juzo have to adopt?" Anna inquired. Seikatsu nodded. "I knew it wasn't a stork."

Seikatsu chuckled. "I'm glad that you understand. Most kids who have had to hear this start screaming in horror."

"Well, considering what show she's on, it makes sense," Syd argued, walking into the room and over to Seikatsu.

Annabelle waved at the older man, a bright smile on her face. "Hi, Uncle Syd."

"Hey, Hun," Seikatsu greeted, "did you finish all your scenes for today?"

"Yep, and I'm now all yours," Syd responded before pressing a kiss against Seikatsu's lips.

Annabelle grimaced. "Ew." The two adults glanced over at the little girl before smirking. Annabelle stared at the two for a moment. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How come you're here, but Kitai isn't?" Syd questioned.

Seikatsu tapped her chin. "I think he's still in school."

Annabelle shook her head. "Kit's school gets out at three."

The door then flew open, revealing a happy Kitai with an equally happy Eline. "I come bearing the sweetest little minnow ever!" The Dutch woman walked into the room with the seven-year-old. Both were holding Sonic cups. "Before either of you worry, Tia had forgotten to ask you both to pick him up, so she got me to. This little minnow might have convinced me to stop at Sonic for milkshakes." Annabelle gasped, the look of betrayal on her face. Eline snickered before passing the cup in her hands over to the young girl. "As if I'd get milkshakes without getting one for you."

"Thank you, Auntie Ellie," Annabelle chirped. Eline walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and flopped down onto it, a smile still on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Seikatsu asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Knowing Eline, she either got that role she auditioned for or she got a date," Syd guessed.

Eline glanced over at the couple before chuckling. "I got the role. My agent called me while we were waiting for the milkshakes…I may or may not have scared the poor girl giving us our drinks."

Seikatsu smiled, clapping a bit. "That's amazing, Eline."

"And the best part is the fat check I'm gonna get!" Eline cheered.

"How can a check be fat?" Annabelle inquired.

Syd chuckled. "It means that a check is going to give someone a lot of money." Annabelle let out a small "oh" before going back to her milkshake. "So, Sei, how come Kit and Anna are here anyways? I thought 'Kuma-Kuma Land' was done filming an hour ago." Seikatsu glanced over at the camera before getting out of the seat and whispering into Syd's ear. When she pulled back, Syd stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "You're kidding."

"She isn't," Eline interjected. She sat up straight and ran a hand through her hair. "It's honestly nice timing they're learning this now. Unlike all the other poor women who started showing halfway through the season."

"I think this show honestly has a curse," Syd joked. Seikatsu snickered.

"It leads to cute, squishy babies, though," Kitai argued.

"Kit's right," Anna insisted. She then stared at Seikatsu and Syd for a moment. "Are you two gonna make a baby?" Eline burst out into laughter while the couple blushed a bright red.

Before the camera turned off, Seikatsu muttered, "Maybe I should've held off on giving you the talk."

* * *

 ***AN* As always, I'd like to thank my betas for all their help and Petty/Fee5H for helping with some of these scenes in this chapter. I appreciate everything you guys do!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Was the Master Theorist right? or dreadfully wrong? Find out next time on Kuma Kuma Land!_

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah I thought it would serve as an existence worse than death in some regards. Though it gave me the unique ability to bring some of these characters back in a final moments of the storyline._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _The end is indeed nigh. 2 chapters remain!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It was actually a fantastic idea from Fee5H, but I thought it captured some childlike wonder and a nice bright moment for the group._

 **Sliv the fiendish fool**

 _Yeah it was definitely one of the highlights for me too =)_

 **NSPunny**

 _I think I just failed to offer as many details for Ottobear. I'll remedy that, in fact I tried to do that with this chapter for everyone else._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Well they're not exactly alive or dead, rather trapped in a pretty miserable existence._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah this chapter was my way of letting a lot come full circle as the group pushes towards the finish._

 **doomqwer**

 _Perhaps, perhaps not. The end is nigh._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _One can only hope. As always fantastic job on the omake Bella! =)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah I was extremely proud of how that entire scene worked out. Massive shoutout to Fee5h for helping with that bad boy!_


	38. Chapter 37: Falling Kingdom: Act Two

**_TRUTH BULLETS_**

 **Chloe's Discovery**  
 **Obsession with Annabelle**  
 **Roles of the deceased students**  
 **Hatred for Adults**  
 **Prior Victims**  
 **Slave Labor**  
 **Glass Eye**  
 **Silenced Lachlan**  
 **Creation Room**  
 **Vacant Room**  
 **Empty Bear Shells**  
 **1 missing member of WoH**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Falling Kingdom: Act Two**

 **11:59 P.M August 14th**

 **Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Building (Meeting Room)**

Kizakura gritted his teeth as he adjusted his cap. "How bad is it, Ikusaba?"

The Ultimate Soldier stared down at the report in her hand. "The United States and Russia both launched a nuclear strike approximately sixty minutes ago. However, all missiles were hijacked and redirected to new targets. Stalingrad and Las Vegas were completely obliterated. Estimates place the death total as high as three million, though it will take weeks - maybe even longer - to be certain."

"There can be no doubt that this was a clear message that any intervention from the outside will be met with reprisal. This is just like the Sea of Tranquility game all over again," Hayate pointed out as he rubbed at his chin. "It's in their hands now."

"Be that as it may, we should prepare for any eventuality. We can't guarantee that they will succeed in the same manner," Kyoko responded in a neutral tone before brushing hair out of her face.

Hajime sighed. "Kiri, I'm not sure there's much we can do if that island hits. At the island's current velocity, Japan will be left in a worse state than after the tragedy at its worst."

"Should we not focus on evacuations if that's the case?" Gozu asked in a deep voice as his planted his hands on the table.

The former scout sighed. "The airports have become a nightmare. People are even resorting to violence in an attempt to flee the country. I'm afraid we don't have enough time to evacuate millions of people. Fortunately, the Togami Corporation has provided personal helicopters and private jets. We're getting as many women and children as we can clear of Tokyo, while we can. Natalie is overseeing several of the convoys that are leaving the country."

"I thought she'd never let me hear the end of it for staying behind, but it gives me some peace of mind to know Alice and Shiori are bound for the UK. Even if this blows over, I told them it might be better to stay in London until after the baby arrives, especially with how Japan always seems to be the epicenter of all this shit." Hayate chuckled darkly.

Makoto offered a half-hearted smile. "I know that feeling all too well. I was pretty sure Hina was going to tear our heads off for deciding to stay behind. In the end, though, protecting what comes after us is more important than anything else in the world. Someone still has to be here if we do weather this storm. That way we can ensure chaos and despair don't seize the world again."

Mukuro wordlessly rested her head on the young man's shoulder. "Shame this isn't something I can just shoot. How the hell do you fight something like a falling island?"

"I might have a solution, but it would require someone capable of crunching numbers. There will be no room for failure," Shuhei said as he rubbed at the bags under his eyes.

Madison meekly leaned forward as she fidgeted with her hands. "Th-There aren't many things in this world that I'm good at… but I'm always right when it comes to calculations. What are you suggesting?"

The Scientist stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. "...Well, we need an opposing force that can counteract the weight of the island, and we need to know where to apply said force. However, the force itself would mean nothing if we can't obtain a close estimate of the island's weight."

"Hehehe, this is starting to get exciting!" Kokichi said as he moved his legs off the table before grinning ear to ear impishly.

"Tch. I don't mean to burst your bubble, kid, but there's no fucking way anything we come up with can stop an island falling from the sky," Juzo said in an irritated tone.

The Strategist next to him smirked. "Don't be so cynical all the time, or you're going to get wrinkles too early. It would be a shame to damage that pretty face. Besides, I think I know what Shuhei is getting at. It's reckless, insane, and even improbable, but I don't see any other viable options at the moment. Think you can figure out a rough estimate of the mass of that island?" he asked as he glanced at the Mathematician.

"Of course. You guys recovered schematics from Towa City, so I think I can use that to gather a rough idea. Uh, I have to ask... What in the world do you think can be used to stop the impact?" Madison questioned.

Kizakura offered a chuckle. "Let's just say we have our own secret weapon, one that's more powerful than any nuclear bomb."

* * *

 **12:04 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Resort District**

 **Hotel**

 **Basement (Trial Room)**

A heavy tension filled the trial room as Meijikuma stared down at the nine survivors from her podium. Mizukuma and Saishikuma sat next to her in two smaller podiums, while two more empty podiums rested on either side of those bears. _**"You can all feel it, can't you? This is where the big showdown gets underway. I think we all could use a bit more drama for this final showdown, don't ya think?"** _The green bear chuckled before pressing a switch. _**"I figure we all could use a change of scenery."**_

Before anyone in the group could respond, the room around them shuddered and began to lower. Moments later, they found the entire courtroom suspended above the open skyline. The elevator was still within reach, albeit via a narrow walkway that hung precariously over the massive drop to the earth below. Much of the open floor space was now gone, save for a small platform that supported each of the podiums.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. This is your idea of a changing the damn room?!" Naruhiko sputtered as he gripped at his podium tightly. "Watch yourself, alright, Shi? This ain't no time to be klutzy."

The Ultimate Runner offered a brief nod of her head. "I've never been more happy to be blind. I'll be careful, I promise!"

Tomoko stomached her anxiety, trying her best not to stare at the ground and sea looming far below her. "Remember, if we fail, we might as well fall anyways."

"Aye, no way around it. We have to weather this storm or we'll all be thrown into Davy Jones' locker - or worse," Kaizoku mused as he rubbed at his chin. "Ye mind telling us what we have to do to avoid that fate, ye scallywag?"

 _ **"Teehee, it's pretty straightforward. All you have to do is determine who is behind all of this, and of course how this park came to be,"** _Mejikuma responded with a cheeky smile. _**"Oh, and I'd get your puzzlers going quick. We have less than two hours remaining. We may not be moving at terminal velocity, but you'll definitely experience the worst kind of death if you fail!"**_

Annabelle patted her cheeks to keep herself from glancing down. "'Kay, we've come this far. If we don't pull it together, everyone's deaths will have meant nothing. I'm sure we can solve this!"

"Of course we can. We just have to examine everything we've been through. I get the sense the person behind this wouldn't have designed a game that's impossible to solve," Haruto pointed out.

The Ultimate Dominatrix nodded. "Perhaps we should start from the moment we all first arrived here."

"You mean the coaster itself?" Dolly's brow knitted together. "Kurokuma made it seem like everything was completely random, that none of us would be standing here if the circumstances were different."

Seikatsu shook her head and narrowed her crimson eyes. "I think that's what they wanted us to believe. Let's examine how illogical that is. It seems someone already had preparations in place for Shiho and Laris in order to blackmail them. While it's true that Shiho and Annabelle nearly died, it's unlikely Laris was ever in danger of being launched. In fact, if we look at Sigmund's sister, it makes more sense that they somehow knew he would be alive after the coaster. Otherwise, they would have had to kidnap not only students, but also hundreds of hostages. I think the mastermind wanted us to believe we all survived by mere luck. However, I believe they orchestrated the entire thing!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A giggle escaped Meijikuma. "An interesting theory to be sure, but it gets you no closer to identifying the mastermind either way."

"Aye. I hate to admit it, but she raises a good point. Whether the beginning was random or not, it doesn't serve to answer anything else," Kaizoku said.

Tomoko cleared her throat. "Then let's focus on what we can be sure of. According to everything we've learned throughout the game and what I saw in the technology museum, it's clear Kuma Kuma Land was built off the labor of everyone who'd been taken captive, as well as anyone else the Warriors of Hope had crossed. The process of capturing students took a long time, which is why some of us remember being taken at different periods of time. The technology and infrastructure come from the Towa Group itself. I'd say it's safe to assume much of our memories were taken, just like those who participated in the Hope's Peak Killing Game!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"It would certainly explain why none of us recall what happened when we first awoke," Tiana added.

Shiho shivered as a strong gust of wind blew across the open room. "We also have the how, for the most part. Someone figured out how to implant the hearts of the dead into various kumas and bring them back to life in that form. Someone - maybe the mastermind - has been turning everyone who's died into kumas."

"Tch. Yeah, let's not even try to explain how the hell something like that works. All we know is it's definitely real," Naruhiko remarked.

Dolly rested a finger against her chin. "Maybe we should discuss what Chloe might have discovered? It must have been something important if the mastermind felt the need to silence her."

"The obvious answer, considering where she was exploring, is that she discovered the mastermind's identity. We all have alibis, so I think we can safely assume none of us are pulling the strings," Haruto mused.

"...Pulling the strings," Annabelle whispered before her eyes widened slightly.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Hm, big surprise… We didn't find shit... unless you count those!" Becky gestured at the Kuma hat still sitting on Annabelle's head.

"Yeah, well, that's just how it is. Anything really worth knowin' is still probably hidden out there, but maybe someone here actually stumbled onto something," Lachlan said with a smirk towards the doll.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Annabelle, did you realize something?" Seikatsu asked as she eyed the child curiously.

The Forensic Investigator's brow knitted together. "M-Maybe. I think I might understand what Lachlan pieced together. When I think of what I found in the haunted mansion, it leads me to a single conclusion. I don't think Becky is just an inanimate doll. No, I think she's very much sentient, just like all of the bears."

"W-Wait, you think Becky is actually alive?" Dolly asked as she raised a hand to her mouth. "B-But I've had her since I was child! That makes no sense!"

"Aye, but if you aren't involved, it's possible someone used your doll just like the bears have been used to house the souls of the dead," Kaizoku pointed out.

Tomoko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't be led in by her timid demeanor. Don't forget that she's been responding to everything Becky has said since the beginning. If I had to guess, she's just as guilty in all of this as the damn puppet itself!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Dolly fell silent, and a deep chuckle filled the trial room. Wordlessly, Meijikuma floated to an empty podium as a familiar figure crawled to claim the newly-abandoned spot.

Becky stared down at the group with a wicked grin. One of her eyes was missing and had been replaced with a glowing despair eye, reminiscent of Kurokuma's. "Jeez, I thought you'd all have a hard time piecing this together with the hot-sauce-loving sleuth gone. Seems I underestimated the kid. No wonder the Warriors of Hope want you to join their merry little band of despair!"

"Hah, we fucking did it! Now that we know the creepy doll did it, we can get the hell out of this damn place!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a wide grin.

Meijikuma giggled. _ **"Did you really think it would be that simple?"**_

"Even for a demon, he's pretty stupid, don't you think?" Saishikuma asked.

Haruto looked from the unmoving Dolly back to between the podiums. "Haven't we done our job? What more is there to do?"

Becky snickered. "That's pretty simple, bucko! This is just like any trial: you have to determine who's the mastermind. Is it the puppeteer, or the living doll?"

"You can't be serious! If you're both complicit, doesn't that count as us discovering the mastermind?!" Tiana snapped irritably.

The Shogi Player frowned. "If we go by everything that's been established in the game so far, this would be like punishing an accomplice instead of the blackened. Though it's frustrating, we have to play the game. If they're doing this, it suggests one of them is in charge while the other is simply serving the other."

"That's true, so it's up to you all to figure out the truth," the Ventriloquist said in a monotone manner.

Naruhiko snorted. "What are we sweating this for? It's gotta be the one pulling the strings, right? Dolly has to be the one yanking our chains!"

"Blockhead. Do you think it's really that simple? We need to consider this carefully because I don't think we'll have the luxury of facing a death game this time around," Tomoko pointed out.

"That may be true, but please, Tomoko, be a bit more respectful. If there is anything this journey should have taught you, it's that we all need to come together," Seikatsu explained, smiling at the Shogi Player.

Shiho nodded along to the Tarotologist's words. "Yeah, we need to put our heads together and see if we have any clues that can help us."

Tiana folded her arms. "How can we make any headway? Even if they both admit to having involvement, is there really any concrete proof of who's in charge?"

"Actually, come to think of it… I might have something. The Warriors of Hope, from my understanding, resent demons, which they seem to consider adults and even teenagers. If we go by that logic, it's very unlikely they would follow Dolly," Haruto pointed out.

The Shogi Player nodded her head. "That's right! In the Museum, I saw something that said that the Warriors of Hope only respected someone named Junko Enoshima, a famous model who attended Hope's Peak. Beyond that, they seemed to resent any other kind of authority." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Kaizoku raised a pierced brow at Tomoko's discovery. "I see. Are you suggesting that Junko is involved with this game, lass? Otherwise, the Warriors wouldn't be here, right?" Kaizoku questioned as he thumbed towards the Kumas.

"Based on what we know about them, I think it's safe to assume the Warriors of Hope would have never surrendered control to anyone but Junko," Tomoko responded.

Haruto's brow furrowed. "Well, Hope's Peak Academy and the Future Foundation were very dodgy about a lot of details, but I don't recall Junko Enoshima being listed as one of the survivors of that game."

"What if someone used some sort of weird voodoo shit and used her heart? I mean, that's not too crazy, right?" Naruhiko asked as he gazed around the open trial room.

"No. In fact, we've seen tons of examples of the deceased being turned into those bears. So, if this Junko didn't survive the first game, then the Warriors of Hope may have used that revival method on her, too," Annabelle said with a finger against her chin. "And we don't have a reason to think its only those creepy stuffed bears that it works on."

Seikatsu clapped her hands together as she grinned at the group. "It sounds like we have our answer, then. Does anyone have any complaints or doubts?"

Shiho timidly raised her hand. "I'm sorry to bring up something probably unrelated, but wouldn't it make more sense for Kurokuma to be Junko since the Warriors also listened to him? Meijikuma only took over once he died."

"Silly! Kurokuma or Shirokuma weren't Big Sis!" Meijikuma exclaimed. "Unlike the rest of us, they were the only true AI in this park. Even though they were based on Big Sis, they weren't the real deal!"

"Then that freaking covers it. If neither of those knuckleheads was Junko, and the Warriors of Hope only follow Junko, then Becky must be our mastermind!" Naruhiko said as he nodded his head.

Meijikuma squirmed slightly. "Uh, should we vote, then? I mean, you guys can take longer if you want, right, Becky?"

The doll snorted. "I guess the jig is up. What a boring way for this to end. Though it does fill me with such despair!" she exclaimed as her red eye flashed several times.

Suddenly the monitors upon the touch screens flickered to life as the visage of a stunning blonde appeared. She offered a cheeky grin and waved her hand. "I know I'm cute as a doll, but aren't I just smoking as my charming old self?" Junko asked as the audio echoed off of the podiums.

"So this who you really are. Jeez, I gotta say the doll doesn't do you any justice," Naruhiko deadpanned before earning an eye roll from the Ultimate Sailor.

"Lad, you know how much I love ya, but now isn't the time. We need to avoid any distractions," Kaizoku pointed out as he crossed his arms.

The image on the monitor changed as the girl pressed her chest together. "Aww is this making you uncomfortable? How's this for a distraction?"

Tomoko scowled. "I have to say, unlike Naruhiko, I definitely preferred your new form. Can we take this as your confession?"

Junko's avatar put on a pair of glasses as her demeanor became more serious. "You've drawn your conclusion, have you not? Clearly, my dear children would NEVER follow my little protege. The answer is staring you in the face."

"I-I don't know, this sort of feels too easy. What if it's a trick?" Annabelle asked as her brow knitted together.

The Parental Figure stared down at the avatar on his screen. "I have to admit, this does seem too easy. However, everything before us points to that single conclusion. It seems she abused her power over these children to bend them to her will."

 _ **"Ah, Monaca really wishes you would have died! You sound just like a know it all adult!"**_ Meijikuma groaned.

Saishikuma nodded his hooded head vigorously. _**"Uh huh, only good demon is a dead demon! Shame I can't just banish him.."**_

Mizukuma looked between the other two before silent folding his paws with a contemplative look. He looked as if he wished to say something, and yet remained silent.

"Now Now, there's no need to get bent out of shape! As much as it sucks, they totally played the game and we gotta keep our end of the bargain!" Junko's avatar exclaimed in a childish manner.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "Enough dicking around, let's just get this over with. We're not going to let you stall us to death."

The Ultimate Dominatrix stared down at her phone. "She's right, we've wasted nearly forty minutes and have barely over an hour left. Start the vote Enoshima!"

The blonde's avatar offered a downcast look as she tousled a strand of hair. "No respect at all. This is even worse than being dead. Fine, cast your accursed vote. Bring all of our merriment to an end."

"Finally, I hope this is the last time we ever have to cast a vote like this. Good riddance!" Shiho said as she used the braille on her screen to cast her vote.

Seikatsu stared unflinchingly at Dolly who had yet to stir before reluctantly casting her own vote.

A long pause followed.

Each of the survivors cast their vote one by one and waited with bated breath for the small doll and Junko's Avatar to address them once more. However, much to their surprise, Becky suddenly went limp against the podium as Junko's visage on the screen faded from existence entirely...

 _ **"Mistress?"** _Saishikuma questioned in a baffled manner as his head swiveled to stare at the limp automaton.

"Is it over? Did we win?" Naruhiko asked with a puzzled look.

Meijikuma eyes widened. _**"Something isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Where is big sis?"**_

 _ **"Seems my suspicions were well founded after all,"** _Mizukuma uttered quietly as he stared down at the blank screen.

A tiny giggle escaped Dolly, who lifted her chin. Her glossy skin shone in the moonlight as a sickly sweet smile spread across her face. Spirals began to swirl in her eyes. "You should have gone with your gut instinct, Naruhiko, because all of you just made a terrible decision," she said as she pulled a remote out of her pocket. Once she pressed the button on it, Meijikuma, Saishikuma, and Mizukuma all slumped over just like Becky. "It's funny what you can accomplish with a clever facade."

"Bullshit! J-Junko Enoshima was the only one that those little bastards would follow!" Tomoko said defiantly, though her voice was shaky.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Dolly skipped around the narrow platform before climbing upon the empty podium. "Junko Enoshima was never here to begin with. I just used her legacy to fulfill my dreams."

Annabelle looked away from Dolly and over towards the collapsed Kumas. Her eyes focused on the blue bear for a few moments before they widened. "Wait a minute! Mizukuma knew, and he tried to tip me off. He didn't trust you, unlike the rest of them, because he figured it out, didn't he? You programmed him so he couldn't tell anyone, just like with the rest of the bears."

"Oh, I had to take precautions with Mizukuma, of course, but the rest bought it hook, line, and sinker. They wanted their big sister back, so that's what I gave them. It was going perfectly till someone finally caught on. I couldn't have someone spoiling things now, could I? I have to admit, Lachlan surprised me. When he saw that doll in the costume shop, he immediately became suspicious. He even had the nerve to taunt me later like it was a game of cat and mouse. Unfortunately for him, my cat carried a pretty big sword," the Ventriloquist mused with a tiny smirk.

Naruhiko shook his head. "What the fuck does any of that mean? If Junko isn't in charge, then what the hell was that a second ago? And how does any of this other junk make sense?"

"It's quite simple really, technically it was Junko...though rather a programmed AI. You see Shirokuma and Kurokuma were already byproducts of Junko's personality. The AI in Becky was merely a combination of those. It was so convincing, that her devoted followers never could tell the difference," the Ventriloquist mused with a halfhearted shrug.

Tomoko's eyes narrowed. "That raises another question though, how could someone like you become so integrated in the first place. Somehow I doubt you're a master programer or have that many resources at your disposal. So there must be some sort of support coming from somewhere else."

Dolly smirked. "Let no one say that you're not clever. Yes I came from no exceptional wealth, nor am I as resourceful as many other ultimates. However there's a saying, sometimes it's not what you know, but who you know."

"So you became acquainted with someone deep within the despair's organization?" Seikatsu mused with a pointed stare.

"You've got it. You see the architect for the Final Horizon and Sea of Tranquility games had qualms with leaving someone like Monaca in charge of everything. The Warriors of Hope were useful to despair, but were unpredictable and chaotic. He needed someone that could reign them in, even if Junko Enoshima herself couldn't be physically here. I went from a captured subject, to being put in charge of an entire game. His resources, and his associates knowledge of the occult gave me the means to create our wonderful kumas you see dotting the park." Dolly explained matter of factly.

"Uncle... he set this all of this up," Shiho whispered before earning a giggle from the Ventriloquist.

"Yes, your dear old uncle may be half dead, but he's been keeping the Hand of Despair going strong. He didn't think much of me at first. In fact, as someone who, in many ways, had conflicting goals with Enoshima, he likely wouldn't have given me the time of day. However, I wasn't initially meant to be part of this game, but rather one that was being planned on Hora Island. When he learned my history with Junko, along with my skill set, he realized it was possible to control the Warriors of Hope. With his assistance, it was rather easy to create a believable Junko in Becky. When I arrived with their "Big Sister", it was all too easy to use that persona to convince them to turn themselves into kumas. After all, they so wanted to avoid adulthood, I merely played into that desire. They were simply led to believe the same process used to create the living kumas had been done to their idol. With the exception of Mizukuma, the others were all too willing to believe it."

"So you had no real connection with the real Enoshima then? This was a complete facade?" Tomoko questioned.

The Ventriloquist smile widened for a moment. "Oh on the contrary. You see I met Junko years before all of this. Back when I was doing small shows to practice my craft as a Ventriloquist. The moment she saw me… I think she saw how much I loathed humanity. That I had everything in the making to become a beacon of despair. She… gave me something I had never had. She presented herself as the first friend I had outside of Becky. I became her study, her protege. I would have done anything for her, and I believed at the time before the first killing game… that she truly cared about me. But then, when the time came for the first killing game to begin, I was abandoned and tossed aside like one of my lifeless dolls. I realized that I was merely a joke to her. That moment...it left me so hollow, but it also made me feel true despair. My loathing for humanity only grew as a result, and while the old me would have cowered, I longed for the opportunity to share my despair. Learning how to turn living beings into dolls I could control, it was everything I'd ever dreamed of. A world void of humanity entirely…"

"...What I don't get is how are these living dolls are possible? I mean who around this Doctor guy taught you that?" Annabelle asked.

Dolly's brow furrowed. "Saino didn't go into great detail when she was teaching me, however apparently she had taken a different method from a family from Greece and instead of creating new beings, she simply transferred the essence of one existing being into a new shell. I may have been a novice at first, but I became a quick learner. After all, I had plenty of subjects to test it on."

The Parental Figure squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to restrain his temper. "What about Nagito? What role did he play in all of this? Surely his being here wasn't some mere coincidence."

"It wasn't a coincidence, but it wasn't planned for either. You see Kuma Kuma Land didn't take skyward until a short time before you all awoke. Komaeda or should I say his clone, is completely twisted. He wishes to ignite despair and hope to see which is stronger. I'm not sure how he discovered it, but he knew that I really wanted to turn Annabelle into a doll. Not only to give the warriors of hope their missing member back, but I became so fixated upon her," Dolly admitted as she stared at the child with a wide grin.

"What does the wee lass have anything to do with Nagito?" Kaizoku asked in terse manner as he stared darkly at the girl.

The Ventriloquist shook her head. "Everything. He may have said he wanted to give you Despair to see if Hope would flourish, but I'm convinced he wanted to deprive me of the chance to add Annabelle to my family."

"Your family?!" Tiana snapped as she squeezed her crop tightly in one hand. "Anna does not belong to you or anyone. What is your obsession with her anyways?"

Dolly picked up her lifeless Becky before squeezing her. "Isn't it obvious? She's the mirror image of younger self, and of the Warriors of Hope. She's been surrounded by tragedy and despair, and yet she's not broken. It was initially infuriating and confusing to me, but now...I just want to add her to my collection. The Warriors of Hope could use a brave new fighter anyways or maybe a Hero class would be more appropriate for her."

Haruto clenched his fists. "You've preyed upon children and used their already damaged minds and souls to twist them further. You are the worst kind of person. If you think I'll allow you to do the same thing to Annabelle, you're sadly mistaken!"

"Don't act so self-righteous, Haruto! You have blood on your hands, too. All humans are terrible. It's why I gave the Warriors of Hope what they wanted: a way of escaping adulthood without truly ceasing to exist. I'm going to give you all that same opportunity. You all have failed to peg me as the mastermind, but I don't want to kill you. I want you to become part of Kuma Kuma Land forever. It's fairly simple: surrender yourself to despair, and join my other puppets. We can live for eternity in a world that is free from wretched humanity. There's another option, of course. You could refuse my generous proposal. However, if you do that, you will have the blood of millions or more on your hands, so I'd consider your choices carefully," Dolly said as her glassy eyes flitted around the group.

Tiana felt her shoulders slump. "...Our only options are becoming part of this freak show or being complicit in the deaths of countless people? What kind of choice is that?"

Seikatsu closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "In this case, I believe it is a simple choice. We can't weigh the nine of us against that many casualties, especially since we'd only be dying with them."

"Tch, calling it a choice isn't even fair. We're being blackmailed, which, considering what she did to Laris and Shiho, makes a lot of sense. We might as well already be puppets," Tomoko spat as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't believe we got this damn far only to lose everything."

"Jeez, losing me really must have made you lose your touch, babe. You idiots are really going to bow down to this nutcase?" A small bear waddled into sight from the open elevator door. It was none other than Lachlan, whose stitched mouth had been torn open.

"Lach?" Tomoko asked. She cracked her eyes open to stare at the bear in confusion.

Dolly rolled her eyes as she clicked the remote in her hand. "I should have known one of you would try to pull something like this. Did you forget I can shut any one of you off with a single press of a button?"

The little bear went limp against the platform a moment later.

"Yeah, we know you're super fast, but are you faster than the Ultimate Race Car Driver?" Otto barked as he suddenly landed from above and swatted at the girl with his claws, only to fall limp as she quickly pressed the same button again.

A look of surprise registered on the Ventriloquist's face. "Are you not in pain? How are you defying me?" She looked up to see several smaller figures falling from above while other silhouettes could be seen slinking out of the elevator.

"Pain is nothing new to us now. What we want is for this to come to an end," Soo Yeong said as he grappled one of the girl's legs.

Patrick's bear smirked. "How's it feel to be on the receiving end, eh? I may not have been fast enough to win my death game, but are you fast enough to stop us all?"

"Get back! All of you!" Dolly snapped. She switched off Patrick and Soo Yeong as she saw more of them advancing upon her. The entire platform they stood on trembled as the island itself seemed to be tilting slowly. "One more step and I'll drop all us right now!"

"I should have done this to you instead of Otto," a voice said. Chloe landed behind Dolly gracefully, smashing the latter's forehead into the podium. She flipped backwards with the remote firmly in her hand. "So this is how you shut them off. How about we fix that?" She quickly pressed a button and reactivated all the student kumas.

"C-Chloe? Where the hell did you come from?" Tomoko asked with a surprised and oddly relieved expression.

Dolly winced as she slowly raised her bloodied head to see that each of the kumas had latched onto her, effectively pinning her from moving. "How? You're supposed to be dead! Soo Yeong said he put your heart into the bear I built! He's not supposed to be able to lie to me..."

"Correction, I said I put Chloe's heart into the the bear's body," the Surgeon said as he eyed the Chloe bear standing several feet away. "However, I never said it was Chloe Bellemort."

Naruhiko grinned wildly. "'Bout time you showed up to crash the party, Chloe. You know how bad I am about keeping secrets."

"You're not the only one. I've never pretended to be anxious before," Haruto admitted with a sheepish expression. I'm glad you're alright, Chloe. I was starting to fear the worst."

The Fashion Designer smirked. "Well, let's just say I had my hands full collecting all of them and rallying the troops. Of course, we also had to find a way to reach you all. It wouldn't have been possible if Lari hadn't defied orders. She defied Becky's command to kill me. Based on what I've learned from the Free Butterflies, I like to think of this as our personal revolution. Now we just have to dole out punishment. That power will be in our hands for a change." With that, she tossed the remote off the platform.

Laris stepped forward with her small sword, but paused to stare at the sinking island. "Don't stain your hands anymore. Let us finish this. Let her be undone by her own creations."

Dolly began to let out a raucous laughter. "You think any of this matters? You just threw away your only means of remotely stopping this! This fallen kingdom will come crashing down right where the first game started. Humanity will see that despair can never be snuffed out!"

"And you thought I was crazy?" Utano shook his head before sinking his claws into the girl's leg. "Come on, there's nothing like a poetic ending."

The Ultimate Dominatrix finally shook herself from her stupor. "W-We need to get moving. Even if the odds are against us, I refuse to just stand here and await the inevitable!"

"Sh-She's right. So long as you're all still breathing, there is hope. Don't let go of that," Kanade said. She hopped onto an adjacent podium to grab Dolly's shoulder.

Naruhiko nodded tersely as he carefully picked up Shiho and tossed her over his shoulders. "Alright, we need to haul our asses to the elevator. Let's let them finish this. They deserve that much."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's take advantage of this opportunity we have been given," the Tarotologist said. She, too, exited her podium.

"Time to see if I really can sail this damn thing," Kaizoku mused. "I'm headed to the command center. You all need to get someplace safe, and maybe even find a way to escape. I'm sure they have something like that on this rock."

Chloe shook her head. "There's no damn point in looking for that. The controls for the island are in the command center as well. Just move!" she yelled.

As she said this, the platform began to tilt. Saishikuma, Meijikuma, and Mizukuma, who were still unmoving, were sent tumbling off the platform as the slant started to become more and more extreme.

"Everything you're doing is meaningless!" Dolly screamed. "Humanity isn't worth fighting for. Your lives aren't worth fighting for. Just embrace what's coming!"

"No. Unlike you, they still feel compassion and love for one another. That's something you can't feel anymore. We won't let you hurt anyone ever again," Churi said as she wrapped her little limbs around Dolly's midsection.

Sigmund's bear scowled darkly as he hobbled forward. "You mutilated my sister, you left her sister broke, and you turned me into this. I don't know if I believe in hell, but if such a place exists...I'll drag you there with the good arm I still have."

One by one, each of the survivors carefully made their way up the sloping path and towards the elevator until they were barely able to remain flat on their feet. As they looked back, they saw each of their deceased friends holding Dolly in place. They all could imagine what they looked like before being turned into such horrid abominations.

Laris offered a solemn nod as she turned and waddled towards Dolly. "This isn't atonement for my sins, but it's the last thing any of us can offer our friends now. This is the end." She latched onto the pile of kumas before, suddenly, the platform began to tilt and they all were sent flying through the night sky.

The Ultimate Ventriloquist marveled at the irony of her situation as the wind whipped around her violently. "Brought down by my own creations, huh? I suppose I was short-sighted, anyways. Even the most beautiful dolls eventually break. My only regret is that I couldn't be like the rest of you. I could've been free of my humanity. Maybe, just maybe, my wish will be granted after all." She giggled uncontrollably as she and the kumas she forged spiraled toward their final resting place...

* * *

 **9 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The shot opened to show Utano cuddling up against Lachlan while Tomoko paced around the room, stress very apparent on her face. "Tomo, you need to relax," Utano stated.

"I will relax when I get the phone call," Tomoko snapped.

Lachlan let out a sigh before leaning forward. "Tomoko, as someone who's been through this process many times before, it's better for yourself and those around you if you forget about the audition. Otherwise, you'll worry yourself sick."

Tomoko let out a loud groan, but sat down nonetheless. "I hate this."

"You get used to it," Lachlan reassured.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Hey, guys, can I come in?" Jason requested.

"The door's open," Utano responded. The door creaked open, and Jason entered the room with a sleeping toddler in his arms. A stuffed bear was curled in one of the boy's tiny fists. Utano and Tomoko both gasped upon seeing the child.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Tomoko squealed, keeping her voice low. She glanced up at Jason. "Is he yours and Juzo's?"

The blue-haired man cracked a smile as he nodded. "He became ours just three days ago. He's also one of the newest additions to the cast."

"For Bella's thing, right?" Lachlan inquired. Jason nodded.

"Gotta love corrupt foster homes trying to get kids into shows," Jason grumbled. "At least we got him away from that."

Lachlan nodded. "Well, he's a cute little bugger, I'm not gonna lie." The toddler let out a small yawn before cuddling against Jason's chest.

"And now I have diabetes," Utano commented.

Kanade entered the room, knocking on the open door to get everyone's attention. "Tomoko, Crit says you need to be on set. Filming starts in ten." She froze upon seeing the small child in Jason's arms.

"Jason, did you kidnap a child?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "He's my son. His name is Hideki, and he's only four."

Tomoko let out a sigh as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. She smiled at Hideki and carded her fingers through his hair. "Bye, Hideki, I hope you're awake when I get back so I can properly meet you." The young woman then exited the room, Kanade moving to the side to allow her through.

"For a four-year-old, he's pretty small," Kanade observed, moving into the room. She took Tomoko's spot on the couch.

"According to his file, he was premature," Jason clarified. As if the toddler was sensing the talk about him, his eyes fluttered open, letting out a tiny yawn. Jason smiled down at the little one in his arms.

"Hey, Hideki." Hideki stared sleepily at Jason before looking around the room. "Hideki, this is Utano and Lachlan. They're very talented at acting." The toddler nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

Jason turned a bit so that Kanade was in the toddler's line of sight. "And this is Kanade. She's really good at playing the piano."

Utano clasped onto Lachlan's arm. "This is too much cuteness for me. I never thought I'd ever see Jason be this soft with anyone."

Jason snapped a glare over at the red-head. "I'm not soft."

"You're cooing at a wee-one in your arms, and I haven't heard you use a single swear word since you got here," Lachlan pointed out, a smirk on his face. "You're soft for the boy."

Kanade snickered. "I'd be more shocked if he wasn't soft for his son."

Jason let out a small sigh. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit soft."

Hideki stared up at Jason for a moment before running a hand through Jason's hair. He then did the same with his toy. He looked back and forth at the toy and Jason before nodding. "Papa's soft like Snowball."

Utano let out a small squeal, clutching onto Lachlan, while the Scotsman laughed like crazy. Kanade laughed as well, hiding her smile behind her hands. Jason just blushed. "Hideki, how about we go find Daddy before finding some of your less crazy aunts and uncles?"

Kanade raised an eyebrow, still giggling. "Jason, you call Juzo 'Daddy?'" She snickered. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." This incited a new round of laughter amongst the other adults. Jason sighed before walking out of the room, his face a bright red. The three were still laughing when the shot closed out.

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to offer a bigshout out to the betas. I know we went back and forth a lot, but I think it ultimately made this chapter way better. A huge mention to Fee5H who actually was right with his initial theory, however I did admittedly change the ending here, as I had what I thought was a better direction. Which of course I can thank Petty for suggesting. Also thank you Bella for another wonderful Omake, and thanks you Grem for Dolly/Becky. I sincerely enjoyed their role in this story, I think it came out great!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Vulca**

 _Yup. I thought it was pretty obvious myself, but Dolly being the MM was always the plan!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

Hey you were actually on the right track bud =) Well least you were the second time :P

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Bahaha, I love these made up bears. Fantastic work buddy ^^_

 **Fee5H**

 _Hah as I've already said you nailed it bud, I won't let you have credit taken from you because I changed my mind on something last minute :P_

 **Yamomo**

 _You are 100% correct. Dolly is indeed our MM =)_

 **NSPunny**

 _The funny thing is I never thought Chloe was actually suspected dead. She was never shown killed and offscreen deaths are rare in this series._

 **bellatrixshine**

The wait is officially over! I hope it lived up to expectations!

 **doomqwer**

 _Gotta go out with a blast don't we?_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Wild ride indeed. It's about to come crashing down..._


	39. Chapter 38: Severed Strings

**Chapter 38: Severed Strings**

 **12:53 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Hotel**

 **Elevator**

The lights flickered inside the large elevator. It seemed to strain as it slowly lifted upwards. The entire group could feel the chamber tilt.

"Holy fuck, we actually made it. We're on the homestretch!" Naruhiko exclaimed in disbelief. He sat Shiho down before resting against the far wall.

Tomoko lifted her chin when the lights flickered once more. "Don't be so quick to celebrate. We might have beaten Dolly and the Warriors of Hope, but if this island comes crashing down, all of that will have been in vain."

"Aye, we need to devise a strategy. I think it wise to let me see if I can man the helm. I can't say I've ever steered an island before, though I wager I have more experience with engineering and things of this nature than you lot," Kaizoku said as he gently tousled Shiho's hair.

Chloe adjusted Laris' sword, which was strapped to her back. "That's probably our best course of action. I've secured a route to the control room. It has the means of opening the front gate and steering the island. I would have opened it earlier, but I was afraid of tipping off Dolly or one of the other bears. I suggest some of us go secure the entrance and make sure there's no debris in our way while the rest of us see to keeping this island from leveling most of a country."

"Whatever you need us to do, we'll gladly do it," Haruto said firmly. He had one hand locked with Tiana's and the other gently brushing Annabelle's head.

Seikatsu's gaze shifted to Haruto. "I don't mean this in a negative way, but I think you and Tiana should go with Annabelle and try to secure the entrance. In order to reach the command center in time, we're going to have to cover a lot more ground. The simple fact is her legs are shorter, and so are her strides as a result," she pointed out before offering a reassuring smile. "Besides, I'm pretty sure neither you nor Tiana would be able to concentrate with what's going on if you were separated at this point."

Annabelle offered a slight pout before her shoulders slumped. "Gosh, you just had to go bring logic into this! Fine, but this isn't because they're babysitting me or anything. We're just gonna make sure the rest of you have a clear path, that's all!"

"Of course, Anna. I think we know better than to underestimate you after all we've been through," Tiana said with a fond expression while she gently squeezed Haruto's hand for comfort.

Shiho took a quiet breath before popping her knuckles. "I guess that means the rest of us are racing to the command center. We can't afford to get anything less than gold for this."

"Aye. Just watch yourself, lass. A fall or twisted ankle is the last thing we need." Kaizoku offered a good-natured chuckle.

The mirth only lasted a few moments, however. The lights flickered again, and the car came to a premature halt.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This park won't be happy until it sees us all dead!" The Punk Musician groaned as he kicked the nearby wall.

Tomoko pressed her index finger against one of the buttons near the console. "So it would seem. Looks like the elevator just lost power; we're not getting out the traditional way."

Chloe wordlessly mounted Sei's shoulders before pushing her hands against a hatch at the top of the elevator car. "Apologies, darling, but we have to replay the same maneuver for a moment. We don't have time to dawdle about."

The Tarotologist secured her hands around Chloe's legs to support her. "It worked last time, so this shouldn't be any different. I hope you're all prepared to climb the rest of the way."

"The sooner the better. I hate being in cramped spaces like this," Shiho admitted while rubbing her palms together. "Any luck, Chloe?"

The Fashion Designer with some effort unsealed the hatch before taking in a deep breath as she pushed it up. "Lucky for us, we're only about fifteen feet from the ground floor. Looks like the lobby still has some power, too," she said, spotting the lights before pulling herself up through the opening. After a few seconds, she popped her head back into the elevator car and extended a hand downward. "Let's start with Annabelle and work our way from lightest to heaviest. I'd suggest getting the lead out; we don't know the integrity of this place anymore."

"Right." Haruto immediately grabbed Annabelle and raised her up to Chloe's hand. "Up you go."

"Normally, I'd complain about being singled out here, but I've seen enough action movies to know better." Annabelle laughed nervously as she was hoisted up through the opening.

Chloe effortlessly pulled her up, then gestured towards the cable. "Just imagine this is gym class and you're climbing up a rope. The door looks to be open, so go through and wait for us there," she ordered.

"You got it!" She grabbed onto the cable, but paused to shoot a concerned look back into the elevator car. Shortly afterwards, she slowly wormed her way up.

"Lass, let's get you up next," Kaizoku carefully lifted Shiho towards the opening.

The emergency light in the room soon became the only major light source they had.

Again, Chloe pulled Shiho up, though with more effort than before. The sound of shifting could be heard as Shiho followed after Annabelle, who was inching towards the top.

"Alright, Tomo, it's your turn!" Naruhiko grinned as he turned and unceremoniously grabbed the Shogi Player, picking her off the ground.

"W-What are you doing? Watch where you're putting your damn hand, you animal!" The girl huffed as she was lifted towards the ceiling.

Her protests were cut short by another shudder from the car, prompting her to gladly take Chloe's outstretched hand, which pulled her to safety.

"Guess I'll go next, but make it quick. I've got a bad feeling Annabelle was more right than she realized." Seikatsu crouched before springing up and catching the ceiling in a single bound, much to the surprise of Chloe. She then pulled herself through the opening. Only four remained in the elevator car.

"That lass is always full of surprises. Tiana, you're up. Haruto, you doing the honors, lad?" Kaizoku asked with a a raised eyebrow.

The Parental Figure nodded before he briefly exchanged looks with the Dominatrix. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his mouth against hers. "We'll be right behind you, Tia," he whispered as he shifted his arms to lift her up.

"You'd better be, Haru. Consider that an order!" Tiana stated firmly, though a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She took Seikatsu's outstretched hand and was pulled to safety with next to no effort.

"Lad, you go first! Naru and I will give you a boost," Kaizoku offered as he knelt down.

Haruto smiled fondly at the pair. "I couldn't ask for better friends. Thank you."

The Punk Musician snorted as he mirrored the Sailor before helping to boost the boy upward. "You're welcome, lover boy. Hah, I think I got a new song in mind after seeing you and Tiana together. If we survive, I'll let you both be the first to hear it."

"I'm both scared and excited at the same time," the blue-haired boy admitted with a chuckle as he was lifted up by Seikatsu.

"Did Haruto just throw shade at me?" Naruhiko asked in mock horror while the car shuddered and wobbled once again.

"Naru, try to stay focused. We've come too far to come up short now," Kaizoku mused.

The Musician nodded before wordlessly grabbing the other boy. "Right you are, but I live on the wild side, so up you go. I'll be right behind you, Zoku."

The Ultimate Sailor offered a concerned look as he was lifted up, only to find Seikatsu and Chloe at the top of the car.

"Kaizoku, you and Seikatsu get your butts up there now! I'll make sure blockhead doesn't become a pancake," the Femme Fatale said.

In response, the pair began to climb up the cable. Chloe wrapped her legs around the base of it and leaned down, so that her torso was suspended back into the elevator shaft. She held her arms towards the Musician, but she soon stared at him in horror when she heard the cable snap. A scream left her throat at the same time. "Naruhiko, jump!"

The boy's eyes widened as he kicked his legs against the base of the elevator, causing him to lurch forward the moment the walls and floor started to sink. He felt his heart rising to his throat before a pair of hands grabbed him by the wrist.

A loud series of crashes could be heard below as the elevator car continued it's freefall.

"Have I told you how beautiful and badass you are?" Naruhiko howled in laughter as he was held suspended in air by the Femme Fatale, whose legs were still coiled tightly around the cable.

Chloe rolled her eyes before guiding him to the dangling cable. "Save the flattery for your boyfriend and girlfriend, Romeo. I can't promise I'll catch you a second time, so get climbing."

The Musician smirked and gripped the cable for dear life. "Hah, don't you worry about that. We've got a job to do. Can't afford to bite it now, of all times."

* * *

 **1:18 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Courtyard**

Haruto, Annabelle, and Tiana found themselves slowly advancing past the courtyard's large fountain, which was reverberating violently. The water from it splashed out as the ground continued to tilt steadily. At this point, they were working against an incline on their way to the exit.

"Ungh, I really hope the Captain and the others are alright. If they don't right this puppy, we're gonna be toast. My legs are already starting to feel numb." The Forensic Investigator groaned.

"We're so close." Haruto extended his arm to the child. "Here, grab on." He then glanced to Tiana. "How are you holding out?"

Tiana bit the inside of her cheek and forced a strained smile as she grabbed onto a nearby light post for support. "My thighs are cramping up a little bit, but I'll be alright. Just worry about Anna. She doesn't have as long or strong of legs as we do."

Annabelle responded with a slightly indignant look before she grabbed the Parental Figure's arm for support. "One day, I'll get super tall and big, too. Uh, well, so long as we don't end up like all the kumas that fell off."

"Right..." The boy looked off to the side. "I hope all of them find peace. If they haven't, then we'll help them out, won't we?" He gave Annabelle a confident smile.

"Uh huh, whatever it takes."

They continued onwards briefly.

Tiana's eyes widened. Then she grabbed at her whip before striding in front of the pair. "It looks like nothing in Kuma Kuma Land can be easy. If this gets dangerous, you need to take Anna and run," she ordered.

A dozen stuffed bears formed a line in front of them and extended their claws. In the far distance, the trio could see the shut gateway that led out of the park.

He stared her and the bears in disbelief. "What's stopping you from running with us?"

"You've seen them, Haru. They may be small, but they don't tire like we do. We all could make a break for it, but how long would it be until you or Anna get caught? She can barely walk anymore, and I know you have to be getting tired," Tiana said as she bit her lower lip. "...I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"S-Stop being so stupid, Auntie!" Annabelle snapped. She let go of Haruto's arm and pulled down her goggles. "No one else is gonna die. We run till we collapse, or we fight till we beat them or they beat us. No one gets left behind..."

"And you promised me you wouldn't die." Haruto grabbed Tiana's arm with his other hand. "I'm sorry for playing that card, but I'm not gonna let you give up here. I'm not losing you, too. Not you, or Anna."

Tiana blinked back tears before she quickly leaned over and kissed her boyfriend deeply. It only lasted for a moment until she pulled away. "God I love you both. No matter what happens, I want you both to know that."

The Forensic Investigator offered an impish giggle. "We love you too, especially Uncle! So, let's kick a little bear butt. I'm counting twelve, so that's four for each of us."

Haruto rolled up both his sleeves. The slash marks covering his arms were in perfect view. He briefly stared at them. "Been a while since I used these for serious fighting... Not since..." A second later, he shook his head and steeled himself. "No, that's all in the past now. You want four down, I'll get you just that."

"I'd roll up my sleeves, but I don't think it would help very much," Annabelle said. She surveyed her surroundings before she grabbed the top of a metal trash can lid and pried it up. "Hah, prepare to have the stuffin' beaten out of you!"

The wall of bears continued to advance like mindless drones with their claws bared and their eyes flashing red.

"Be careful! Remember, these things are faster than they look!" Tiana called out as she pulled her whip back over her shoulder before letting it crack outward. It snared around one of the kuma's necks before she yanked it back with a hefty tug, sending the bear flying through a nearby shop window.

"I need a knife or a sword, or something," Haruto said to himself. Another bear lunged at him, but he kicked it in the nick of time, causing it to land on its back. Before it could get back up, he quickly grabbed it by its feet and swung it into another bear. Both of them smashed into pieces as a result. One of those pieces was a whole arm with its claws still extended. "This will have to do."

Annabelle let out a squeak and raised her lid of the trashcan up before swinging at a nearby bear, causing it to stagger backwards. A hint of fear showed in her eyes. "There're so many of them. If Dolly is gone, why are they still aggressive?"

The Ultimate Dominatrix pulled backwards as a kuma's claws grazed her right shoulder. She stepped back, wrapped the whip around the bear's neck like a noose, and pulled it taut, causing an audible crack. "I don't know, Anna. Right now, that's not what's important. Just let Haru and I do the heavy lifting, and only attack when you see a safe opening."

* * *

 **1:33 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Techland**

 **Command Center [Entrance]**

The entire command center was shuddering as the island continued to tilt more and more drastically. It was to the point that it required a concentrated effort to avoid falling.

"We're finally here, but I don't know if we're going to have much luck using the monorail to get back. We should make a plan now, while we still have a chance." Chloe looked around the entranceway from the stairs to the adjacent hallways.

"Aye, let me handle navigation and steering. Is that upstairs?" Kaizoku asked as he braced himself against a nearby pillar.

The Ultimate Tarotologist nodded and pointed up the stairwell. "Yes, that's the direction that was blocked off earlier. I imagine that's where the control room is."

"Oui, you should be able to steer and open the gates from there. However, we have another problem. We need to get down to engineering. I think something has damaged the gyrosphere. We shouldn't be tilting this much," Chloe pointed out.

"Then let's split up. Three of us go to the control room, while the other three go to engineering," Tomoko suggested.

The Punk Musician nodded and shoved his hands into his jacket. "Shi and I will follow Zoku to the control; you ladies see if you can't figure out shit down here."

"If only Otto was alive. I bet he would have been a lot more useful to us right now," Shiho said with a glum expression.

Seikatsu shook her head. "We can't think that way; we need to keep our heads in the present. We'll make it work with what we have." She then stared at her phone. "Looks like cell service just went down, and I doubt it has to do anything with the former curfew. Once we get things sorted down here, we'll come to you guys!"

"May we find smooth waters again!" the Sailor exclaimed as he took off in a jog towards the stairwell, with Shiho and Naruhiko trailing behind him.

The Shogi Player sighed. "Seems that's our cue as well. Come on."

Chloe remained rooted, however, as she regarded the Tarotologist with a worried expression. The other girl seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. "Now isn't the time to drift off. Is everything alright, Sei?"

Seikatsu responded with a somber nod as she smelled the hint of smoke in the air. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling is all. I've come to trust my instincts, so let's be careful."

* * *

 **1:41 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Techland**

 **Command Center [Engineering Room]**

Tomoko stared down at her phone in concern as the trio made its way into the engineering room. "Let's hope we can find a way of solving this because it looks like the monorail didn't leave us enough time to get back to the front gate."

The Femme Fatale offered an encouraging smile. "Relax. For once, we're finally in control of the situation. If we can just get the gyroscope leveled, I'm sure our resident Sailor can figure out how to put this thing down safely."

"Agreed. We have to trust in each other's abilities, and our pirate is the one who's best suited for this task. We must do our job and make sure it's only the gyroscope that's off," Seikatsu explained with a nod.

 _ **"Hehehe! It might be just a teensy bit more than just the gyroscope that's on the fritz. I have to say, I'm not very used to being surprised or taken advantage of, at least not since I became Meijikuma. However, I have to admit I was really outplayed. It filled me with such glorious despair, and then I thought to myself 'What kind of agent of despair would I be if I just let you all salvage this situation?**_ '" Monaca said as she floated past several advanced-looking computer monitors and switches, flanked by over a dozen grey kumas.

Chloe reached up to grasp the hilt of the sword on her back. "Batard. How are you even still alive? You were disabled. We watched you fall off that damn platform with the others."

"I can assume you floated back, but who turned you back on in the first place?" Tomoko shifted defensively.

Meijikuma giggled. _ **"Oh, that's simple. Just because I believed Big Sis was in charge didn't mean I wasn't taking precautions. I did maintenance on myself so I couldn't be so easily taken out of commission. Now that the puppet master is the world's largest pancake, the rest of these lovely kumas are following me now. To make things better, you all were nice enough to split up. This makes my job way easier now!"** _she chirped happily.

The Tarotologist sighed as she stepped forwards, staring the bear. "So, you are determined to make this as difficult as possible? Well, we will not give up so easily, not when we are so close to the goal line."

 _ **"Hehehe, but coming up so short when you're so close is true despair. If you want to stop me, you better do it pretty quickly. In less than seventeen minutes, there's not going to be anything left of any of us."**_ Meijikuma giggled.

"All the more reason to finish this quickly," Chloe said as she lunged forward, sword over her head. In response, one of the many kumas jumped into the air with its claws raised. The Femme Fatale pivoted in the air before taking its head off. The rest of the group continued to waddle forward while Meijikuma floated backwards to observe with a bemused expression.

Tomoko gritted her teeth as she gazed around the room, noting that the bears had formed a wall. "They're not just protecting that bitch. I guarantee what we're looking for is back there, too."

"That would make sense," Seikatsu said with a smirk. The girl picked up one of the bears by the head and smashed it against the one beside it. She then smacked another bear to the side with one fluid motion. "Chloe, please help Tomoko get through this hallway. I will handle the brunt of this wave."

The Fashion Designer smirked. "Seems I was right. You've changed more than physically," she mused before taking Laris' sword and shoving it into Tomoko's hands. "Alright, Shogi Queen, follow me and let me to do the heavy lifting. If they get close, just stick them with the pointy end."

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "I'm not some mere child. I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"Good, I'm counting on it. Now move your ass!" Chloe shouted as she darted towards a gap in the kumas' ranks. The Shogi Player hesitated for a moment before taking off as fast as her legs would carry her. Moving across the room was becoming more and more difficult, for it had turned almost forty-five degrees.

Four of the bears looked between the duo before focusing their attention on Seikatsu. They brandished their claws and bounded forward with their eyes flashing a red color. She glanced between the advancing grey bears and the hovering one in the back. "Death is an inevitable fate. Meijikuma, you are futilely struggling against it."

Seikatsu closed the distance between herself and smashed the head of a kuma with little effort. The nearest bear wasted no time lunging at her with its claw. She grabbed onto its wrist and flung it at Meijikuma. After a moment, the final two found themselves sailing through the air not far behind the first.

Meijikuma let out an indignant huff. She whirled through the air, narrowly avoiding the first two, only to be pelted by the third. Her platform went flying and crashed into a nearby console. The little green bear was sent tumbling across the ground, but quickly scampered to its feet. A dark gleam filled her eyes as she faced back towards Seikatsu. _**"Oh, so this is how you wanna play, huh? I'll show you something that's truly inevitable. This island is going to come crashing down!"**_ She howled as her eyes glowed more intensely.

Suddenly, the discarded kumas began to explode. One of the explosions launched the Tarotologist back into a wall. Almost immediately, a series of fires began to spread throughout the long corridor.

Further in the room, Chloe and Tomoko peered over their shoulders when they felt and heard the explosions.

"We have to stay focused," Chloe said with a hardened expression. She jabbed her finger towards a marked console. "I believe that controls the gyrosphere. See if you can figure out how to stabilize us. I have to go help Seikatsu keep them at bay. If they blow up those controls, we can kiss our asses goodbye."

The green bear snorted as she waddled forward with the handful of remaining bears. _**"Fate this, fate that - I think it's time for me to do a reading for you."** _She giggled while leering at Seikatsu.

The Tarotologist offered a strained smile as she tried to fight through her blurred vision. "Your ego will be your undoing. You've been fooled once. Who's to say you won't be fooled again?"

 _ **"Hehehe. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me."** _Meijkuma extended her claws and marched in front of her throng of bears.

She was ready to strike, but she paused upon hearing a metallic clanking sound. Meijikuma turned to see Chloe slicing two of her remaining kumas in half before darting forward. _**"Ohoho! You want to play with Monaca, huh? That's fine. Monaca has nothing else better to do anyways!"**_

"We're not here to play anymore. Consider this game over!" the Femme Fatale said as she pointed her sword at the green bear. Right after that, though, a small paw suddenly thrust into her side from behind a small pillar. Blood splattered upon the metallic floor, and Chloe fumbled for a moment. The sword in her hand clattered to the floor as she fell to her knees.

Meijikuma giggled. _**"Oh dear, that confidence just evaporated. Now all I can smell is smoke, blood, and despair." The bear grinned as she picked up the fallen sword and rested it against Chloe's soft neck. "Killed by your own lover's sword. Now that's what I call ironic..."**_

The sword was pulled away in a flash, accompanied by Meijikuma's scream of pain. Seikatsu calmly walked into view with Laris' sword and the bear's severed arm in hand. She wasted no time using the blade to dispatch the ambusher, then pointed the severed arm at Meijikuma. "I believe you said you were done being fooled. Really, with how easily you get distracted, it's no wonder Dolly could wrap you around her finger," she mused with a grin. She closed the distance and swung the sword clear through the green bear's neck, causing her head to tumble to the floor.

A strangled giggle escaped Meijikuma's mouth as she was decapitated. Her body then went limp against the floor. She moved no longer.

Chloe offered a pained laugh as she slumped against the ground with a hand on her bleeding side. "Y-You finally shut them all up. Nice move, Sei. I shouldn't have been so careless."

The Femme Fatale attempted to rise, but failed when the room shifted violently. It finally stabilized seconds later. "...Heh, looks like our Shogi Queen did it. Watch her ego go through the roof."

"It wouldn't be the first time she saved us all, so perhaps she is entitled to some pride." Seikatsu reached a hand down to Chloe. "More importantly, how are you? Is the wound deep?"

"This little thing? It's nothing. Barely a flesh wound," Chloe joked as she took the extended hand. "Just let me borrow your shoulder for a bit. W-We need to figure out if we can do anything else to prevent a crash landing."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible," Tomoko said as she emerged from a plume of smoke. She was covering her mouth with her arm, but her next words were abundantly clear. "I managed to get us leveled once more, but that bitch sabotaged the other systems. What wasn't sabotaged is about to go up in smoke. Our best bet now is to hope Kaizoku can steer us away from Japan. Beyond that… I'm not sure what else we can do. This is checkmate, I'm afraid."

* * *

 **1:48 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Techland**

 **Command Center [Control Room]**

The Ultimate Sailor coughed as smoke clouds from several fires billowed around him. Much of the room was heavily damaged, and fire had even spread to the wheel controlling the island's navigation. "We can't stay here for much longer, or we'll pass out from smoke inhalation."

"Gah, I know, but we can't just leave, can we? Who the hell busted these damn consoles? We can't even fucking open the gate, let alone change our damn direction!" Naruhiko growled as he kicked a nearby chair over. He visibly shook in anger.

Shiho offered a sad smile. "I-I know you're upset, Naru, but at least we've leveled off. Even if we can't escape or stop ourselves from falling, we can still change where Kuma Kuma Land comes down. Zoku, if we can find a way to put out the fire, can we still steer ourselves?"

Kaizoku sighed and looked up from the control board. He placed his hand on top of her head. "We might be able to adjust our course if we can find a fire extinguisher, but it won't be easy. The auto pilot is shot, so it all has to be done manually. The wheel is going to be heavy and work slowly, given the size of this island, but I'll do what I can."

"Let's make every minute we have count," Shiho said in a determined, yet somber, manner. "Even if this is how it ends for us, it doesn't have to be that way for a lot of other people. After how much of a mess I've made in the past, I-I'd feel a lot better knowing we did everything we could."

The Punk Musician let his shoulders slump, then approached them and pulled them into a tight hug. "Jesus Christ, this isn't how I thought it would end. If I have to go out, I'm sure as shit glad it's beside two of my favorite people in the world. So, let's get find a way of dealing with those flam-" The boy was silenced by a resounding ringing noise.

"W-What is that?" Shiho questioned as she tilted her head curiously.

"It's the radio..." Kaizoku's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the communication device. It had been mercifully untouched when the rest of the room had been sabotaged. After several chimes, he quickly crossed the room, while covering his mouth, and grasped the transceiver. "Hello?" he questioned hesitantly upon pressing the talk button.

Suddenly, the radio crackled to life. A loud and obnoxious voice filled the room. "Hey, I ain't got time for dicking around. If we don't do something soon, you aren't the only ones fucked in the ass."

"Who the hell is that?" Naruhiko asked with a baffled, yet slightly amused, expression.

The Ultimate Sailor shook his head before pressing the button once more. "Fine, let's cut to the chase. Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

An audible sigh could be heard. "Look, shit for brains, my name is Miu Fujisaki from the Future Foundation. I'm trying to make sure you losers don't bite it alongside the rest of us."

"Not to question your logic, but there's no way we'll survive the landing. Someone sabotaged almost everything, aside from steering," Kaizoku responded.

"HAH! You're talking to the most gorgeous and fucking intelligent woman from Japan! You get that island turned around, and do everything just right… and you'll live to see another day!" the Inventor exclaimed.

The Runner's mouth fell open slightly. "What could they possibly have in mind?"

Almost as if reading her mind, Miu continued. "Look, we have a plan to slow the island down, but it only works if you can turn that fucking island around and reach the right coordinates. Someone you know has this figured out. Can we count on you losers?"

Kaizoku shook his head a moment before laughing. "Give us the damn coordinates. We'll manage the rest."

Miu began to chant out the numbers several times before her clearing her throat. "Alright, don't fuck it up! I've got a newborn and toddler. If they lose both of their parents tonight, I'm kicking all of your asses in the afterlife!" she exclaimed before shutting off the communication.

"She's sounds really sweet," Shiho deadpanned before cracking a tiny smile.

"We've got a bigger problem then the loudmouth on the other end. I can't find a fire extinguisher anywhere." Naruhiko scowled.

Kaizoku stared at the fire, which had partially melted and consumed the wheel, before offering a strained smile and pulling his tank top off. "Then I don't see much other choice. If we can't this island turned around, it all ends here."

"Z-Zoku, you can't be serious. That's too much!" Shiho protested.

"No, he's right. We don't have time to go searching for anything else, either. We just need to take one for the team. That's what a good band does, right?" Naruhiko grinned and shrugged out of his jacket. "Baptism by fire! Let's fucking do this!"

The Ultimate Runner bit the inside of her cheek before she mirrored the boy's actions and slipped out of her hoodie. "If we're doing this, I'm not letting you two do this alone. We work together. That's how a relationship is supposed to work, right?"

"Aye," Kaizoku said with a nod as they approached the flames coursing around the wheel. "We'll move quickly, but this is going to suck. These garments aren't going to do much, but it's better than nothing. We need to turn this thing around completely. I'll tell ye when to stop." He looked to the others. "Three."

"Two." Naruhiko gripped his jacket tightly as he stared at the dancing flames.

Shiho's brow furrowed as she clenched her hoodie tightly. "One!"

"Now!" the Sailor barked. The trio surged forward, using their garments as makeshift shields against the flames.

A series of screams escaped each of them, as they felt the heat licking at and dancing across their hands and forearms.

Inch by inch, they worked together to turn the wheel, pushing past the excruciating pain. The entire island began to shift slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was only around thirty seconds, Kaizoku yelled to stop and released the wheel. He stared at his badly-burnt hands a moment before immediately shifting his concern to Naruhiko and Shiho.

The Musician bite back a strangled cry as he stared at his reddened flesh. "Shi, Zoku, you both alright?" he managed through gritted teeth.

The Ultimate Runner blinked tears out of her eyes as she felt the searing pain in her hands and arms. "...I-I'll be fine. I've been through worse than this. What about you guys?" She forced a weak smile to her face before coughing violently.

"I think we all match now. Anyway, it's time for us to get out of here. We've set our heading, so let's hope this Future Foundation comes through," the Sailor said, wincing as he gingerly rested his burnt arms around the couple. He quickly guided them towards the exit.

Fire had destroyed his life in the past, but this time the Sailor chose to believe it was a sacrifice worth making. Even if it wasn't, he would savor every moment he had left with the ones he cherished most.

* * *

 **1:52 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Amusement Park District**

 **Entrance**

"How is everyone doing?" Both of Haruto's arms were covered with brand new gashes. "Are either of you hurt?"

Tiana offered a weak smile as she lay against the shut gate with her head resting on the boy's shoulder. She gently ran a hand through Annabelle's hair. "Few bruises and nicks, but we're alright, aren't we, Anna?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," the Forensic Investigator stammered out weakly. "B-But no one has returned. Even though things have leveled out, we're still falling. The cell service is gone, so we don't even know if the others are still alive..."

"I know they're alright. They're the most resilient people I know. You guys are, too. We all are..." The boy briefly felt a little drowsy, but he snapped himself out it. He glanced at his arms, before pulling his sleeves down. Wet spots quickly formed on those sleeves.

Annabelle squeezed her eyes shut. "If we don't make it, if this really is the end… thank you guys for always looking out for me. I-I bet my moms are smiling down from heaven with my daddy. They're proud of us all."

"Anna, don't talk like that. I'm sure your moms are just fine. When we get out of here, you'll see!" Tiana said optimistically as she delicately wiped a few errant tears from the child's face.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the little girl. "N-No. Deep in my heart, I-I know that's not possible, Auntie. My moms were never hostages, and I don't think it's because they weren't captured. The Warriors of Hope hated adults, so they..."

Haruto instantly wrapped her in a warm, perfectly-cozy hug. "Anna... You are right. Your family would be extremely proud of you. You helped everyone here, not just us. We would have lost in the first trial if not for your sharp mind, and your kindness and selflessness kept us going even further. I don't want you to doubt yourself again, because your parents are smiling on you. They always will be. Even if they can't be with you, you will never be alone. I promise you that."

A choked sob escaped the girl. She buried her head into the boy's chest as her body began to tremble. "I-I kept wanting to deny it to myself, but Lachlan didn't run from the truth. Everyone else gave everything, so I-I can't just hide from something… just because it hurts. I-I have to be strong." She sniffled.

"Anna, you don't have to be strong all the time. We know how tough you are, but it's okay to let those emotions out." The Dominatrix gently stroked the girl's back in a soothing manner.

"That's right. No need to hold back, anymore," the boy said in a soft, calming tone. While still hugging Anna, he carefully combed a hand through her hair.

The little girl devolved into hiccups and painful sobs as she gripped Haruto's bloody sweater and hugged him tighter. Her words had begun to fail her. All she wanted now was comfort.

"There, there," Haruto whispered.

Tiana regarded the time on her phone before trading a sad and meaningful expression with Haruto. Their time had run out. There was no avoiding what was about to happen next. She wrapped her arms around both of them and began to lightly hum. She squeezed the pair tightly as they prepared for their world to come crashing down.

* * *

 **1:56 A.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Outside**

 **Sea of Japan**

In the middle of the ocean, a series of three mechs stood above the surface of the water. Their propulsion caused water to spray wildly. Despite their impressive size, however, the mechanical monstrosities were dwarfed by a massive landmass that was hurtling towards the ocean's surface.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING STUPID! How do you guys keep convincing me to do shit like this?!" Kazuichi yelled over his intercom.

An exasperated groan met his complaint. "You know I would have been on that damn rocket if I wasn't squeezing out a kid, so stop your bitching! Fujibear, how fast is that puppy still moving?" The Inventor stared down at digital screen, which displayed her husband's face.

The former Programmer sighed. "The speed has dropped dramatically, and it's now off its original course. However, if it hits at its current speed, it won't matter. It won't end civilization as we know it, but it will create a tidal wave that will ravage Japan. It still has the potential to kill millions."

"If I don't die from this, I'm so getting a raise," the Mechanic grumbled.

Miu snorted. "I said stop your bitching! These bad boys have my new anti-gravity guns. In theory, we can use them to reverse the gravity on the island and stop its momentum. Then we can just slowly lower the settings so it lands with nothing more than a tiny splash."

"Babe, when you say 'in theory,' how much have you tested these guns?" Chihiro asked nervously.

"Aww, don't worry, Fujibear. They worked in the lab, and these are way stronger than the ones I was testing. We'll be fine!" The Inventor chortled.

Chihro sighed. "I'm so glad Dad has the kids. Alright, the island will be in range within five seconds. Stand by to fire."

Kazuichi sucked in a sharp breath and awaited the cue before firing the weapon.

The trio of mechs pulsated as the attached weapons fired out a beam that connected with the falling landmass.

Several seconds elapsed with no change. After a moment, the silence was broken.

"Momentum is beginning to slow, but it's no good. They're just not powerful enough for the weight. We need to get clear now!" Chihiro called out.

The Ultimate Inventor smiled sadly as she shook her head. "There's no use, Fujibear. We've done all we can. The shockwave will tear the mechs to pieces."

"This is how it ends? I can't believe that we're going to be crushed by a falling damn island after all the bullshit we've been through! And where the hell is...?" Kazuichi trailed off suddenly as the lights from the mechs reflected off of a flying object that was soaring towards the falling island.

"Fulcrum point is ten degrees ahead of me. I just have to apply enough force. Oki Sonyeo, if I screw this up… I hope you can forgive me." Tae Min laughed under his breath as he soared into the sky with his arms outstretched.

Like a speeding bullet, the boy crashed into the bottom of the island with a resounding wave of energy. The entire island shuddered as it stalled for a moment in the air before slowly sinking downward again.

Tae Min gritted his teeth as he dug deeper and deeper into his reserves of strength. Foot by foot, the landmass continued to slow from hundreds of miles, down to fifty miles, until it was merely moving a few miles an hour.

The bunny hero let out a ragged laugh as he allowed the landmass downward the remaining hundred feet. "Heh! Eat your heart out, Superman!"

A spray of water pelted the mechs as the hero disappeared under the waves.

The Landmass shuddered violently for several moments before settling into the open ocean, with much of the island still well intact.

Kazuichi's jaw fell open. "You've gotta be kidding me! How is that even possible?! We risked our lives and he just shows up and hogs all the glory?!"

Chihiro smiled fondly at his wife's visage over the screen. "I think he's earned it, Kazuichi. Besides, I doubt he'll do that."

"Hah, you're damn right he won't! We just softened it up for the bunny boy!" Miu boasted as she watched the hero rocket out of the water.

"Sure, darling, whatever you say," the Programmer said. He offered a tired smile before pressing a call button. "Future Foundation, this is Chihiro Fujisaki. The crisis has been averted. We require immediate evac and emergency services."

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

 **12:03 P.M August 15th, 2020**

 **Tokyo**

 **Future Foundation Building (Meeting Room)**

"Welcome, my young friends, I'm sure you're all quite exhausted. We'll set you up with a place to stay shortly. Please make yourself comfortable for now. The president and vice president will be here soon," the Great Gozu said as he opened an office door and gestured inside of a large meeting room.

"Merci, I wouldn't complain about having an excuse to rest," Chloe admitted as she rested a hand over her bandaged side. She barely registered subtle movement out of the corner of her eyes.

It was the Ultimate Mathematician, who was nervously chewing on the end of a pencil. "C-Chloe? It is you, right? No, I'm sure of it. Your voice is just as I remember. I don't think there's any margin of error."

The Femme Fatale's eyes widened in surprise. "Maddie? You're a sight for sore eyes! I wanted to believe you made it off that wretched island, but I wasn't sure if Kurokuma or any of the others could be trusted."

"Aye, the lass is probably the only reason any of us are standing here now," Kaizoku pointed out as he gestured with his bandaged arms. "Turns out that real-life superhero was relying on some ridiculous calculations. That was your doing, wasn't it?"

Madison seemed to fidget from the attention. "I-I just ran the numbers, that's all. I caused so much heartache, so I just wanted to find a way to help all of you."

"You can't carry that guilt around forever. What happened was tragic, but you were a victim of circumstance," Haruto said as he stared at the girl with a compassionate look. He also had his arms bandaged.

Naruhiko stepped forward before resting one of his own bandaged arms on the Mathematician's shoulders. "My man Haruto is right. Kana even wanted tell you that she doesn't blame you at all, so don't put that on yourself. If you ask me, we should be celebrating instead of moping!"

"Naruhiko is absolutely right! Besides, you're like a superhero yourself! We'd all be goners if you hadn't helped Mister Bunny Man plan everything out!" Annabelle exclaimed with a starry-eyed look.

"Eh, I-I don't know if I feel like anyone's hero. I'm just glad I could be of use. I never knew numbers could save so many lives. Maybe I'll have the chance to help others here. I feel like it's the least I can do," Maddie admitted with a sheepish expression.

Shiho smiled weakly as she ignored the dull burning sensation in her own limbs. "I feel the same way. After my own part in all of this, I just want to make it up to those who aren't with us anymore."

Tomoko folded her arms and stared around the room pensively. "Then we couldn't have found a better place. The world clearly hasn't recovered since the Tragedy began. Games like this will only incite more violence. We can become passive wastes or carry our own weight, so maybe others won't have to experience what we've been through."

"This has been a long journey, some good… much of it terrible. However, it would be nice to share our wisdom with others and possibly keep anyone else from sharing this fate," Seikatsu mused.

The Dominatrix offered a tiny nod. "...I would just be relieved to know if any of our loved ones are alright. I want just a small glimmer of hope. It would mean the world right now."

"Then I come bearing good and terrible news," Kizakura said as he and Makoto entered through the doorway, with a third individual blocked by the pair. "There's no easy way to say this, but any adults or parents that were your hostages… They didn't make it, I'm afraid. You have my condolences."

A somber silence fell over the group as a few among them choked back tears, including Annabelle, who wiped at her cheeks.

"...I suppose it all falls to me, then," Tomoko mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Seikatsu rested a reassuring hand on the Shogi Player's shoulder. "No, you're not alone. You may grieve like the rest of us, but you won't have to do it alone."

"That's true. It may feel like a hollow solace, but you all will find nothing but empathy from those at the Future Foundation. We've all lost someone precious to us," Kizakura said with a somber smile.

Chloe balled up her fists. "And what about my best friend, Julie? Is she among the dead, too?"

The President shook his head. "No, I assure you she's quite safe. As a matter of fact, according to our records, she was invited to Versailles Academy. Her first semester just started less than a week ago."

"At least there is a small silver lining." The Femme Fatale breathed a sigh of relief before allowing a tiny smile to grace her face.

"I know you're processing a lot of grief right now - I've been in your same shoes, believe me - but we do have some good news to offer," Makoto said as he offered an encouraging smile. "Tiana, we've located your brother and your friend, Jacob. They'll be in the next plane to Tokyo. And Naruhiko, your bandmates will be on that same plane."

Tiana choked back tears before burying her face into her boyfriend's chest. She began to sob in relief. "Th-Thank God."

Naruhiko rubbed at his face. He couldn't hold back a goofy grin. "Hah, I guess the band isn't turning into a solo group after all. Shit, I could kiss you right now!"

The Ultimate Hope laughed nervously. "Th-Thanks, but that's not necessary!"

"I don't mean to interject, but… I need to know the truth. Have you found out anything about my sister? I-I began to expect the worst when she wasn't used in my motive." The Sailor's voice trailed off.

Kizakura ran his fingers along his cap. "I'm afraid your sister isn't on that plane, but that's because she's right here," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he stepped to the side.

There, standing in the doorway, was a teenage girl with long cerulean hair and bright green eyes. She offered a playful grin before she bounded forward and tackled her brother. "Look at you, Kai! You're a complete mess!"

The Sailor choked back a weak sob. "Is that how you greet your big brother after all this time? B-Besides, I've got new burns, so try to mind them will ya?"

Kaisui grinned as she ruffled her brother's hair. "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of you and your little harem. I'm pretty good at treating burns at this point, anyways."

"Hah, I like her already!" Naruhiko snorted.

Shiho giggled. "I think we're going to get along perfectly. I'm sure she'll share all sorts of embarrassing stories."

Kaizoku offered a deadpan expression. "...Don't tempt her."

Tomoko rolled her eyes but allowed for a tiny smile. "I know you're all just savoring your little moment of bliss, but can we try and stay focused?"

Kizakura loosened his collar. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me? I'm sure the next few days are going to be challenging for all of you."

Shiho's demeanor shifted slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek. "H-Have either of you heard anything about my father, or a man by the name of Sebastian Conrelez?" Shiho asked timidly.

Makoto frowned before shaking his head. "I'm afraid we haven't found anything. Your father is MIA, as well as your uncle and your former caretaker. Foundation agents can't seem to find anything concrete, either. However, we have made note of nearly a hundred missing individuals. The only thing that most of them have in common is something known as the AUP. We thought it might be connected with Jibo, so we even tried to dig up files for your family estate. We haven't had any luck."

"That doesn't surprise me. My family has always gone to great lengths to remain reclusive. I could give you the coordinates, but that would be pointless," the Runner admitted.

Kizakura offered a puzzled expression. "And why is that?"

"Hora Island isn't like anywhere else in the world. If we're going to get there, it's going to take a lot of preparation. If you're not welcome there, then finding its shores is nearly impossible," Shiho answered.

Haruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You make it sound like it's something otherworldly."

"That's certainly not the worst description. Let's just say it's like the Bermuda triangle of the Pacific."

The President offered a thoughtful nod. "Well then, we have something else to aspire to. Once you've all settled, you're more than welcome to leave or, if you so choose, seek employment with the Future Foundation. Any of our various cells would be lucky to have any of you."

"If it's all the same to you, Tiana and I discussed it… We'd very much like to help if there are any children's outreach programs. Too many children have lost their families and need good homes," the Parental Figure said as he squeezed both Tiana and Annabelle's hands.

Tiana smiled fondly. "Having grown up in a less than stable home, I know how difficult it can be. It's even worse for children without good role models."

"Exactly! And I decided I'm gonna stay with Auntie and Uncle. I'll set a good example for any kids that are going through hard times. Also, I'm always here if you need any gumshoe work!" the Forensic Investigator said as she pumped her hand into the air.

Makoto grinned at the child's enthusiasm. "I have someone you three should meet then when she returns to Japan. I think you all will get along perfectly. In fact, we're in need of someone who can watch over her program while she's away, and I'd say you all are a perfect fit for that."

"Well, I'll do whatever you find useful. It seems I currently have nowhere else to go," the Shogi Player said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Kizakura chuckled. "After that game of chess you played, I think we'd be lucky to have a mind like yours helping us alongside Maddie's. Sometimes, it's important to have a fresh perspective. Of course, that invitation extends to all of you."

"Hah, I appreciate it, chief, but I'm a musician and not exactly the brightest bulb, ya know? After I catch up with my band, I reckon I'm going where Shi and Zoku are!" Naruhiko exclaimed with a wide grin.

The Sailor hugged his sister with one arm before grinning. "Aye, we have a new adventure ahead of us. What say ye, Shi? Sounds like we need to find that lost island of yours."

"Y-Yes. I need to know the truth, as well as if Sebastian is alright. I know in my heart that he must be there," Shiho said as she bit her lower lip.

Chloe rested a hand on her hip. "I might consider working with the Foundation, but I have something to see through. I suspect it lies on that very island, so I suppose I'll be joining this little voyage."

"A new journey, huh?" the Tarotologist questioned. "I would say fate is compelling me to follow you, but fate is only what we make of it. I'm curious to see what lies on the horizon."

Kaisui smirked. "Well, I'm not about to let you venture off now, not right after getting you back. Consider me part of the crew."

"As if I could convince you otherwise." Kaizoku chuckled before looking between Kizakura and Makoto. "With your blessing, that's our new mission."

The president rubbed at his jaw thoughtfully. "I guess being back on the seas will make you feel like you're at home after being stuck in the clouds. Heh, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, might I suggest you all take the time to rest? There's a new casino and park that opened only a few blocks away. I hear it's a spectacle."

Annabelle offered a nervous laugh as she shook her head vigorously. "I think I speak on the behalf of everyone when I say we're done with theme parks for the rest of our lives!"

A series of chuckles filled the room as levity settled across the group.

Many of them lost friends and family members. No one had escaped unscathed.

Despite that, they had escaped Kuma Kuma Land and finally severed the strings that bound them in despair.

Their fate no longer rested in anyone's hands, save their own.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The shot opened to show the entire cast of "Kuma-Kuma Land" in a green room, chatting and very clearly having a good time. Haruto, Tiana, and Annabelle all stood in front of the camera. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake," Tiana greeted.

Haruto waved. "I'm Haruto Shinta."

"And I'm Annabelle!" Annabelle stated, a bright smile on her face.

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show!" The trio introduced.

Annabelle's smile was quickly replaced by a frown. "And this is our last episode with you guys!"

Tiana nodded, attempting to look solemn. "Yes, our time as hosts of the Post Game Talk Show, as well as cast members of 'Kuma-Kuma Land,' have unfortunately come to an end."

"However, it means that tonight is all about partying!" Haruto cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Madison cheered. Tiana snapped her head in the raven-haired girl's direction, a fierce glare on her face. Madison squealed, throwing her hands up in defense. "I mean heck yeah!"

Tiana sighed. "So long as no one gets drunk and starts stripping, I will honestly take a few curse words here and there tonight."

"Is stripping what Uncle Tae did during Miss Sonia and Gundam's wedding?" Annabelle inquired.

Tiana's eyes widened while everyone in the room started snickering.

"Hey, Anna, isn't it close to your bedtime?" Haruto questioned, sounding very nervous.

Annabelle nodded, a small pout on her face. "But Auntie Ellie's probably already put Kit to bed and Uncle Jason and Juzo are taking care of Hideki." All of the adults looked at one another.

Shiho drew in a deep breath before shouting, "One, two, three, not it!" She then pressed a finger against the tip of her nose. Naruhiko was right behind her, mumbling a "not it." One by one, everyone in the room did the same until Dolly was the last one standing.

The dark-skinned girl shrugged. "Lost on purpose, anyways. Gives Tia and Haru a night off, and it gives me a chance to avoid you guys getting drunk." Dolly hopped off her chair and walked over to the young girl. "Come on, Anna. We can stop by the concessions table on the way out and get some cookies." The miniature blonde gasped before running out of the room.

As Dolly strolled out of the room, Tiana shouted at her, "If she has a sugar-induced nightmare, I'm blaming it on you!"

After a few moments of silence, Kaizoku and Madison cheered, "We can drink!" Sigmund and Churi brought out several bottles that had been opened beforehand and began filling glasses with the drink.

Tomoko let out a heavy sigh. "I still can't believe it's all over. All these months of hard work, and we're done."

Lachlan nodded. "I know how you feel, lass. Every time I've finished up a show or a film, I've felt the same."

"But this is different from past gigs," Utano argued, a small smile on his face. "Because I made you socialize with your cast mates this times."

Seikatsu snickered. "Whipped!"

"Oh, be nice, Sei," Chloe reprimanded. "It is sweet that Lachlan did get close with us."

"Alright, who wants champagne, who wants wine, and who's the designated driver?" Churi asked, smiling at everyone.

"I'll take champagne," Laris stated.

Otto raised his hand. "Wine for me please."

"Please try not to drink too much," Patrick pleaded. "I might like drunk Otto, but parents at home might not."

Seikatsu snickered. "Does drunk Otto act similar to drunk Tae?" Patrick nodded, getting a cheer from most of the people in the room.

Soo Yeong approached Tiana and Haruto, drinks in hand. "Both of you like wine, right?"

Haruto took one of the drinks, a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks, Soo."

Tiana bit her lip. "Thank you, Soo, but I won't be drinking tonight." The chatter amongst everyone stopped. Tiana's nervousness melted away in an instant as a giant smile grew across her face. "I won't be drinking for the next nine months."

"Holy shit," Otto gasped.

Churi and Chloe squealed, rushing over to the blonde and wrapping in a tight hug. "You're pregnant!" The two girls cheered.

Haruto chuckled, turning his attention to the camera as the other cast mates started swarming the couple. "Well, it looks like this is a good place to wrap things up. Thank you all for supporting 'Kuma-Kuma Land,' and we hope you continue to watch the Legacy of Despair series. I'm Haruto Shinta."

Tiana smiled at the camera. "I'm Tiana Blake."

"And this has been the Post Game Talk Show," the entire cast stated. "Bye!"

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to thank everyone who's been on this crazy ride. KKL has been one of if not my favorite SYOC's to write. I'm both said and happy to see this story reach it's conclusion. However like every story in LoD, it's only one piece of a bigger whole.  
**

 **I want to thank my betas for always being there to help me.**

 **Thank you Petty/Fee5H for helping on so many of these scenes throughout this story.**

 **Bella you are a doll and I appreciate all of these omakes. They have gotten us through the darker parts of the story.**

 **Finally thank all of you beloved readers. You're the reason why I keep writing these fics. ^-^**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Hah Tae Min being the secret weapon wasn't much of a surprise. However I still think it came together nicely lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

Yeah lot of sacrifices and tragic deaths here in KKL. Though it's finally come to a close.

 **NSPunny**

 _I know you're going to kill me, but we're going to hold off on Oasis returning. To be clear we're not canceling it. However with finishing KKL I realized that if I could finish HoH I'd be able to invest a lot more time into making Oasis way better. Also I'd be far less stressed lol_

 **Yamomo**

 _Yup you called it my friend. Congrats! =)_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Fallout confirmed :P_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I think you were saying something about there being more of a fight... ;)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I hope you enjoyed it MoD. Tried to put a lot of heart into this. No pun intended :P_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah, I though the creations killing the creator was a perfect way of ending the MM in this game._


End file.
